Tread Softly
by Raquel Beth
Summary: Draco will do anything to protect his mother. However when he is nursed back to health by Hermione Granger and visited by mysterious spirit could he be about to change the course of his life in order to keep his mother... and Hermione. DUE TO BE EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This follows the Half Blood Prince and follows most of the essential story lines with the story weaved around it to some extent. For the principle of the story I've made it that sixth years could rise to Head Boy and Girl. It's unrealistic but allow me artistic license if you can****. Reviews are love. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter, never have, never will, and profit absolutely nothing from this story (I'm beyond broke, believe me and this is actually escapism from that fact) J.K Rowling is my idol and a genius. And I will always be grateful to her for giving the world Harry Potter.**

Draco straightened his collar and inspected himself in the full length mirror. Dressed in his black suit, he would look, to most, as if he were about to attend a funeral. In a sense he was, because over the course of the summer break, his childhood was well and truly laid to rest.

It had finally happened. He had been summoned before the Dark Lord two weeks ago. They had met at a secret location, which was where Draco saw with his own eyes for the very first time, the figure that had changed the very fabrics of the magical world forever. His snake-like appearance was something that Draco had never seen; with his red eyes, the vacancy of a nose and not a hair on his body. His limbs went heavy and he felt incapable of moving. It was as though he had become paralyzed through terror.

His aunt Bellatrix and mother Narcissa were there to witness the ceremony where Voldemort announced that Draco would be a reciprocate of the Dark Mark. He announced to his followers, whom the room was full of, that Draco would receive his badge, only when he had completed an important task to prove his worth to the cause...

Draco shut his eyes as the thought of what Voldemort had requested of him came back to him. He could still hear the words ringing in his ears as if he were back there in front of the terrifying, all-powerful wizard.

Opening his eyes again, he looked at himself. He'd changed physically over the summer too. His grey-blue eyes were bright and his facial features had softened. He no longer looked pointy in his features, just defined in his cheekbones. His shoulders had broadened and his body looked like that of a man, with his defined muscles in his arms and toned chest. Draco had always been secretly self-conscious of his looks. Years of being called Ferret Boy by Potter and Weasly had left more of a mark on him than he'd like to admit. However at this moment in time, he honestly didn't care if he looked like a model or an animal. It all seemed rather trivial now.

The Malfoy manor was empty of a kind of bright colour or light. It was as though it was void of any sort of warmth, which was appropriate, for he had never honestly felt the warmth that should come from a family home in the Manor. It was a symbol of their status in the wizarding world: regal, aristocratic, cold. It was bathed in green, blue and grey. It seemed that happy colours were undignified. Happiness was undignified.

Draco didn't have to put up with the lack of any kind of warmth for long though. Next weekend, he would return to Hogwarts for his sixth year and to put his mission into action. He inhaled deeply.

He grew tired of taking in his reflection and turned away, sitting himself down in the armchair opposite the fireplace. He pointed his wand at the fireplace and flames sprung up from the logs. His bedroom was eliminated with a warm glow which was had been desperately lacking in the manor.

Above the fireplace, was a portrait of Draco, Lucius and Narcissa. It had been painted when he had been eleven and just about to enter Hogwarts. He chuckled at the image of his eleven-year-old self. He had been slightly chubby and with his white blond hair gelled back. He looked so cocky and proud of himself. He remembered that day when they had it painted. He was dressed in his best and felt like such a grown-up. It was rather laughable now. His mother had changed a great deal too. In the portrait, she looked a lot like him: self-assured and happy. He very rarely saw that in her now. She was a lot thinner now and the spark from her eyes was gone.

His eyes then looked into the face of his father. His father had not changed at all. The last time he had seen him, he was still the cruel, cold man in the portrait. Unfeeling and unemotional. Whether this was still the case he highly doubted. The last time he had seen his father was at his trial. He had been given life in Azkaban for his crimes with the death eaters. He had turned to look at his wife and son before he was led away. There was no remorse or shame. Just stone-cold blue eyes staring back at Draco.

Narcissa and Draco never said it aloud, but they both knew what the other was thinking. Now with Lucius gone, they could lead something of a normal life. Sadly Voldemort and Bellatrix had other ideas.

He looked from the portrait back to the mirror. He loathed how much like his father he looked. People automatically assumed they were exactly alike in every way. Draco could be cruel, even he knew that, but he wasn't completely evil. He would like to think he took after his mother a lot more than his father.

He sunk back into the seat. For, no matter what he would like to think, by this time next year he would be like his father in more ways than he could imagine.

He fished into his jacket pocket and pulled out the letter he had received about two weeks ago. It was from Dumbledore telling him, with great delight apparently, that he had been selected for Head Boy. It was a great honour and testiment to his grades that he should be selected as normally seventh years were selected for the duty, according to McGonagall. Draco looked at the writing on the parchment before crumpling it up and tossing it onto the flames of the fire, watching as it dissolved and turned to ash.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat herself down at the kitchen table with her cup of tea and sighed. She had been at The Burrow now for nearly two weeks and, adore Mrs. Weasley like she did for a kinder woman she couldn't wish to meet, she couldn't help but feel rather eager to make a move back to Hogwarts. The Burrow seemed to be more claustrophobic than she had previously remembered and noisier from the sounds of Mrs. Weasley constantly cleaning or shouting at one of her offsprings, George and Fred experimenting on their latest creation around the house (and the subsequent explosion that never failed to follow) and the ever constant sexual tension of Ginny and Harry eyeing each other up across the breakfast table before promptly looking away again. It had been sweet and endearing at first, but now it was starting to put her off her toast and frustrating her beyond belief.<p>

This was Hermione's favourite time in The Burrow. Night time. Everyone had been fast asleep for hours and now it was safe to sit in the kitchen and listen to the sound of stillness in the house.

So much would be happening when she returned to Hogwarts. She had received a letter via owl post that confirmed what Harry and Ron had already predicted months ago despite her protests that it was impossible: she was the new Head Girl of Hogwarts. She smiled just thinking about it. It was such a massive honour to be selected a year earlier and she had even gotten a little emotional. Head girl was one of such wonderful perks and responsible duties. Only the most intelligent students receive such honours, which made Ron and Harry wonder why she was so shocked as she had been top of the class for five consecutive years! Apparently because she'd been selected for the fact her grades beat all the girls in seventh year meant the Head Boy was sixth year too, though she would have to wait until she got back to find out who it was.

Hermione felt so much more adult this year. She felt like she was a woman at last, instead of just a young girl. The changes in her body may have had something to do with that of course. Although still slim, she had developed curves. Her hips looked more curvatious and her breasts were at least a cup size bigger. She'd noticed to her amusement that Harry and Ron had noticed too and sometimes had trouble keeping their eyes from slipping downwards when talking to her. She kept to her baggy clothes nonetheless. She didn't like flaunting her body.

Her trunk was packed and she was ready to take on her new duties. Along with becoming Head Girl, she was also going to become a student of Madame Pomfrey's. She had long been interested in medical witchcraft and, although being able to cast a few healing spells for the odd cut and bruise, she was interested in trying more advanced magic. Years of hanging round Ron and Harry had meant numerous trips to the hospital wing and it would just save time if she could perhaps treat injuries herself. Also now that Voldemort was back, she felt that a nurse in the Order wouldn't exactly hurt the cause.

Dumbledore was less willing to catch on to this idea. Although he admired her ambition, he had wrote to her shortly after receiving her request. Wouldn't this, on top of her new Head duties, be a little over-whelming? Hermione wrote back immediately stating that she thrived on having a full schedule and, if she should be a little late with her tasks, that was what the time-turner was for. Eventually, Dumbledore admitted defeat and informed Madame Pomfrey she would be receiving a new student very shortly.

Hermione drank down the last of her tea and started to climb the stairs back to the room she shared with Ginny. Hard times were ahead so she may as well be well-rested in order to face them.

* * *

><p>The red steam engine stood proudly in the station of Platform 9 and 34 as the students of Hogwarts hurriedly unloaded their trunks and animals onto the train. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been a little late arriving at King's Cross due to Mr. Weasley's insistence on driving them in his new Muggle car. He'd bought another one after Harry and Ron crushed his last with the Whomping Willow. Sadly, Mr. Weasley hadn't quite got the hang of driving or the concepts of speed limits or which side of the road to drive on. This caused a lot of swerving to dodge oncoming cars at 60mph in built up areas and Mr. Weasley effectively blowing up a speed camera after it flashed with a flick of his wand. Hermione nearly kissed the concrete when they arrived at the station, grey but in one-piece.

Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Ron all hopped out of the car, oblivious.

"That was fun. We should drive more often." Ron had smiled, without a trace of irony.

Harry held onto Hermione's shoulder to steady himself. He was feeling a little queasy. "Remind me never to accept a ride in a car with Mr. Weasley again."

"Agreed." Hermione answered, swaying slightly.

The heavy trunks were loaded into the compartments and the four teenagers bid farewell to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who, even now after six years at Hogwarts, still struggled to say goodbye. Luckily Fred and George would be home more this year, so that was a mild consolation for Mrs. Weasley, knowing that despite her twin boys being successful business men, due to their variety of pranks making big money now, they would never object to her fussing over them and cooking them one of her enormous dinners. Even at 6''2 each, they both argued that they were still growing boys.

Finally wiggling his way out of his mother's bear hug, Ron joined the other three on the train. Ginny walked towards a group of girls in her year to catch up on all the gossip of the summer. Hermione couldn't help but catch Ginny glancing over her shoulder and holding Harry's gaze for a moment before looking away. Hermione smiled to herself. It was obvious to possibly everyone except Ron that Ginny and Harry had a thing for one another. As of yet though, they'd failed to do more or less anything about it. The girl in her wanted to interfere and bang their heads together and tell them to just get on with it, but her rational side told her it was best to let it take its natural course. She also made a mental note to be well out of the way when it all came out to Ron. As amusing as watching Ron's face turn maroon with rage would be, she didn't particularly want to be in the line of fire.

Sitting herself down in the carriage and placing Crookshanks on the seat next to her (he hated being stuffed in a cage), she took in the two boys in front of her. They'd both changed over the summer too. Harry's scruffy hair was still as unruly as ever but it was cut so it didn't look out of control. His shoulders had broadened considerably so he didn't look quite so skinny anymore and all his practice as the Quiddich seeker seemed to have paid off as his arms and chest had developed some muscle. Ron was considerably broader and stockier. His chest was much larger and his shoulders broader. This may have had something to do with his considerable food habits but either way it suited him. His hair was longer, having refused to let his mother cut it with a kitchen bowl anymore. The summer had been a bit of a strange one for her and Ron. They'd tried to have a relationship after years of tension but despite a few kisses and hand-holding, it just felt too weird for the both. Hermione ended it a week later and despite the hurt that caused Ron, even he had to admit it was just too awkward for them to work. There seemed to be an unspoken deal that they would try again later on in life if their feelings were still there.

Ron looked out at the trolley full of treats passing the compartment and a look of longing was on his face. Giggling, Hermione stood up and walked out to get him a chocolate frog. The man thought with his stomach!

While paying for the treat from the lady with the trolley, she noticed Luna Lovegood wandering down the aisle of the train with a bizarre pair of glasses. She obviously was having a little trouble seeing with them as she was stretching her hand out and feeling her way down the aisle. Hermione stifled a giggle. There was something about Luna that was utterly heart-warming. She had such an innocent, calm, good-natured charm. Yes she was eccentric; in fact eccentric might be a little too mild a word. But she was a sweet girl.

Hermione reached out and picked the glasses off her face. Luna looked unfazed by this.

"Oh, hello Hermione." She said in her serene voice.

"Hi Luna. Um... what are you doing?"

"Looking for fire pixies. They're invisible and fly up your nose, causing your brain to itch."

Hermione just nodded politely. She was so used to this from Luna, she found it easier to play along.

"When does Madame Pomfrey want to see us?" Luna asked.

"Us?"

"Me and you. She's teaching me magic medicine too." Luna answered.

"Oh." Hermione was surprised. She never saw Luna as the medical type. Luna seemed to be able to read her thoughts.

"I don't know much, but I've stopped Neville's nose bleeds a few times and that was fun. So, why not learn the rest."

Hermione felt a little happy. Luna was pleasant company and she had a patient nature that Healers needed. Maybe she would flourish at this.

Suddenly, Crookshanks dashed out of the compartment and passed Hermione and jumped out of the open train door and onto the platform. Hermione immediately shot after him.

"Crookshanks! Come back here now!"

Luna watched her run off and then placed her special glasses back on her face and continued searching for the naughty pixies.

* * *

><p>The train hadn't pulled off so Hermione managed to get back onto the platform. Crookshanks was sitting opposite the train, lazily cleaning his fur.<p>

"Crookshanks! Naughty kitty!" Hermione scolded as she picked him back up. Hermione went to turn back and step back onto the train but something caught her attention.

Down the platform, he spotted Draco Malfoy with an older looking woman. She recognized her as his mother Narcissa Malfoy, whom he was standing next to in the newspaper photo when his father was sent to Azkaban. The picture didn't do her justice. Even at a distance and despite having a sixteen year old son, in the flesh she was very beautiful and dressed smartly and elegant. Hermione stood behind a pillar and secretly observed. She had never seen either of Malfoy's parents bid him farewell at the platform.

Narcissa looked like she was struggling to let her son leave, with her hands tightly gripping his upper arms as she looked at him. Hermione saw something in Malfoy's face that she'd never seen before: a softness. He looked at his mother as she said something to him that Hermione couldn't hear and nodded lightly. When she stopped, he gently leant forward and kissed her forehead before turning and quickly getting on the train. Narcissa looked on as her son boarded the train, her eyes shining dangerously with tears before slowly turning away.

Hermione nearly forgot to get on the train herself, so intently was she watching Mrs. Malfoy. The screech of the train powering up shook her from her senses and she quickly dashed on board. She felt confused. She'd just seen Malfoy... vulnerable? It was a sight she never thought she would see and as much as she didn't want to admit her, it had touched her.

Peering into the window of the carriage door, she spotted Draco sitting with his friends looking mindlessly out of the window. He had changed too, it appeared. Her white blond hair was shorter than it had previously been and his fringe rested gently about his eyes. His eyes were still grey blue, almost bordering on silver. He was wearing his black suit. His shoulders looked strong and broad and his arms were well defined. Hermione could deny it till she was blue in the face to Harry and Ron, who would never forgive her for thinking such a thing but she couldn't deny it herself: Draco Malfoy was an extremely handsome man.

Realizing that she was still holding Ron's Chocolate Frog and a rather irritable Crookshanks, she forced herself to look away and walk back towards her compartment where Harry and Ron were waiting.

"You took your time." Harry announced.

"Yes sorry. Crookshanks decided to try to make a run for it." Hermione said, telling herself that wasn't a lie. Simply a half truth. She absent-mindedly handed over the Chocolate Frog to Ron, whose eyes lit up at the sight.

Sitting herself down, she took out her book _The Healer's Handbook: Top Tricks to Mend Cuts, Wounds and Curses. _She needed to go back over things in preparation for tomorrow.

"For Godric sake, Hermione, put down that book. You've read it back-to-back and you're not even being tested." Harry exclaimed, half chuckling.

"It doesn't hurt to brush up on a few things." Hermione replied not bothering to look up from her book. "Besides I have competition now."

"Competition?" Ron asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Looks like I'm not the only student training to be a healer. Luna's joining me too."

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked in bafflement.

"Yes, that's the one." Hermione replied.

"Oh, Merlin!" Ron exclaimed, "If I break a leg or something, you're looking after me. Knowing her, she'll try summoning leprechauns to kiss it better!"

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, come on now. She might be very talented at treating injuries. Luna may be a little... out there but she'd never deliberately cause anyone any pain."

Harry laughed and looked out of the train window at the countryside they were passing in their travels. Harry didn't want to trouble them with his worries. He felt uneasy, like something was coming or rising. He knew now that Voldemort was loose and public, everything was going to change. It had been splashed all over the papers when the Ministry had finally stopped living in denial. The news that the Dark Lord was rising and Harry Potter was the Chosen One had been splashed on every front page of the newspapers and his life was going to get a whole lot harder as a result. He'd received many looks on the platform and heard the tail ends of whispers as he walked down the aisle of the train. Now people knew what he was, he was in much more danger as he had ever been.

* * *

><p>Narcissa paced the dining room of the Manor in a daze. The house was eerily quiet. She was not used to it. There was always Lucius talking about his business with the Ministry or Bellatrix laughing manically or Draco...<p>

Draco. There had always been him. Narcissa shut her eyes to stop them filling. Her child was now nearly seventeen years of age and, yet every time they came face to face, he seemed so much older. She remembered him as a young teenager. He'd always been so cheeky and cunning and clever. He was a little arrogant but Narcissa expected no less. He was a Malfoy after all. But since... the summer, it was almost as if the light had gone out in his eyes. He had barely spoken in the last few days of his holiday. He had just looked at his mother and smiled very weakly.

Narcissa didn't care what the Dark Lord wanted. She didn't care if her husband rotted in jail for the rest of his miserable existence. It wasn't as though it was any kind of marriage. Her son was her greatest achievement.

She remembered the day he was born. Her labour had been long and hard and Lucius wasn't present, finding this sort of stuff down to the woman. She'd never felt pain like it and she honestly didn't know how she would get through it. Desperately wanting the agony to stop, she forced herself to keep pushing and she finally heard a cry. The midwife handed her this little bundle and told her soothingly that she had a son. He was perfect. He was tiny, beautiful and he was hers. She never knew love like it.

Lucius came in, delighted to hear he had a son. An heir to the Malfoy title. He didn't seem preoccupied with the parenting aspect of it. He would leave that down to Narcissa, he had dismissed.

Narcissa walked out of the dining room and up the stairs. She found herself wandering aimlessly before coming to Draco's room. Pushing it open, she looked around at the furniture. His king-size bed stood proudly in the middle, with his leather armchair seated beside the fire. His matching leather desk stood in front of the window overlooking the fields that surrounded the secluded grand house. She sat herself down at his desk and looked out over the landscape. She closed her eyes and preyed with all her soul that the one good thing left in her life would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All property of J.K Rowling. **

Hermione smiled as she set eyes on the Great Hall. It was lit up as beautiful as ever, with the candles hovering above the heads of the students sitting and waiting eagerly for that delicious food to appear. She looked around her and smiled as she saw a line of first-years, nervously fiddling with their new school robes and looking extremely nervous at the prospect of having to sit under a talking hat. Harry, Ron and Ginny were already seated and chatting happily to Seamus and Dean. Hermione had been instructed to wait for Professor McGonagall outside the doors of the Hall and would be taken through the duties that she would be required as Head Girl to perform.

It was so strange to think she was now the most prominent girl in Hogwarts. She remembered looking at Percy Weasley when she had been led to the Gryffindor dormitory and being in awe of how he held himself with this adult air about him. Maybe it had been because she had been a first year and eleven but she never forgot it. Years of working hard and being sensible (despite being friends with Harry and Ron and subsequently breaking Geodic knows how many rules each year due to some adventure) and now it was her turn to take on the school.

Professor McGonagall came walking up to Hermione, her long cloak billowing out behind her.

"Ah, Miss. Granger. You're here. Very good. Follow me please."

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall up the steps and towards the moving staircases. They passed many paintings on the way, all gossiping and, in some cases, arguing with one another. It was rather funny to see people made out of a canvas could have so many opinions. As they were approaching McGonagall's office, a thought just occurred to Hermione.

"Professor? Shouldn't we have waited for the Head Boy?"

"The Head Boy is already in my office." McGonagall replied, before saying the password and stepping inside her office. Hermione followed and froze. She only saw the back of his head but she knew that white blond hair anywhere.

OH

MERLIN!

* * *

><p>Draco turned round and lazily looked at a mortified looking Hermione and smirked. He'd seen that coming as soon as he'd received his letter. All the Professors thought she was the dragon's knees so he'd already braised himself. Yet looking at her own expression, it was clearly not something that had crossed Hermione's mind and her subsequent embarrassment tickled him.<p>

Hermione just stood there, half in and half out of the office staring. Draco held her gaze. It was as if to check it was really him and this wasn't a dream ... or a nightmare.

"Please come in and sit down, Miss. Granger." Professor McGonagall gestured to the vacant chair next to Draco. Shakily, she forced her legs to move and walked into the office, slowly sinking down into the seat, looking at Professor McGonagall in an attempt to avoid eye contact with Draco. Draco, too, looked at the Deputy Headmistress.

"Firstly congratulations, the both of you, it is a high honour to be made Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts." McGonagall began. Hermione forced her lips up into a quick smile. Draco continued to look at McGonagall blankly. "Due to this, you'll each receive the Head Boy and Girl dormitories. They are directly next to one another. You will each have your own bathroom, bedroom and sitting room. I will leave it down to you to decide which one will hold the meetings."

Hermione smiled properly then. Her own room and bathroom? Now this was good. The girls she had shared her Gryffindor dormitory with were lovely but not exactly fans of actually falling asleep at a reasonable time and it was terribly embarrassing, trying to shower and dress with dignity when there was always someone in the shower rooms with her. She knew girls were girls but she'd always been terribly shy when it came to undressing. She stole a look at Draco, surprised to find that his expression, again, remained unchanged. To be honest, he didn't look like he was particularly interested. McGonagall, too, noticed this and pursed her lips but continued regardless.

"Obviously with great privilege comes great responsibility. You are both representatives of the school and any misdemeanours or rule breaking will lead to severe punishment." McGonagall took off her glasses and leant forward on her desk. "Now I know you two haven't had the best of relationships over the course of five years," Draco snorted, as if to indicate that this was possibly the greatest understatement since Voldemort wasn't the nicest of guys. Remembering him, Draco felt a shiver shot down him. "BUT I now trust that you are, at sixteen, mature enough to put aside these differences and be professional." Hermione looked down at her hands and sighed. Of course, the Deputy Headmistress was correct but she was sure that McGonagall was quite sure just how much she was asking of Hermione. She looked over at Draco's hands that were sat on his lap, entwined. She couldn't help but notice that he had long tapered fingers and neat, trimmed nails. McGonagall standing from her desk broke her concentration and she snapped her eyes back to look at her. "I will owl you letters regarding upcoming events you must attend in due notice. Other than that, you may go."

Draco stood quickly and was out the door before Hermione could even register. McGonagall sighed and smiled tightly at Hermione. Hermione couldn't hold back her opinions.

"Professor," she began, "I'm delighted you and Dumbledore believed I was capable of this position, but..." she tried to get the words out without sounding juvenile. "But this is... this is Malfoy. Me and him, when we get going, it's not pretty!"

"Yes, I'm aware of your colourful rivalry, Miss. Granger," McGonagall nodded, "but we weren't given too much of a choice. The rules specifically say that the boy and girl who have the best academic record receive the title. Although we have gone to certain lengths to ensure there is no more hostility than there already is. Normally the Head Boy and Girl share a common room and bathroom but Professor Snape remarked that that would simply be asking for trouble. "

Hermione couldn't help but feel grateful to Snape for the first time since she attended Hogwarts although she was sure that this was more for Malfoy's benefit than for hers.

"Miss. Granger," McGonagall said, "I only ask that you try. If it really is intolerable we'll try and work something out for you but until then please be patient."

Hermione sighed, knowing she was beaten and nodded. Turning away, she opened the portrait and stepped out of the office.

* * *

><p>Draco climbed up to the Astrology Tower and inhaled the cold wind that blew back his blonde hair. He looked out at the view over the castle. The lake shone with the reflection of the moonlight and the stars were bright. However the beauty of the scenery was somewhat lost on Draco as he inhaled deeply over and over again, trying to stop his heart pounding so damn hard against his ribcage. If it wasn't going to be so damn difficult before, it was bloody impossible now! He had to spend time however fleetingly with a muggleborn.<p>

He'd known this was coming yet the gravity of the situation had only just hit him. He wasn't Granger's friend, quite the opposite. She was an irritating know-it-all, who was a constant thorn in his side along with Potter and Weasley. Yet she was still a person who he'd seen everyday for the past five years. Suddenly the Muggleborns, who would undoubtedly would be slaughtered as soon as Voldemort came back to power once again, had a face. He hated her, yes, but wanting her dead was another thing altogether. He had a lot of venom in him but he didn't hate anyone enough to want them dead or kill them. Except maybe his father.

Now he had to face her more or less everyday. The thought made him want to be physically sick. The mission was looking hopeless.

Killing Dumbledore would finish his mental stability off. He'd never been overly fond of Dumbledore either. He was little more than a wannabe Merlin, in Draco's opinion. But again, that was hardly reason enough to kill him in cold blood. Yet that was exactly what he had to do. When Draco had first heard the orders, he'd simply stood there in disbelief. What was being asked... it could not be done. Dumbledore had powerful followers and constant protection and then on top of that, he also had to help the Death Eaters enter the castle.

He'd been to Borgin and Burkes' and had witnessed the vanishing cabinet. There was an identical one somewhere in Hogwarts. He had to seek it out and fix it. Then and only then would the Death Eater's be able to pass through.

He looked down at his sleeve and pull it up to look at the clean pale skin on his forearm where, if he completed this mission, the Dark Mark would be put. He had to complete a mission he desperately did not want to do in order to become part of an Dark circle he'd spent his life having to endure through his father and which he was tired of living by. Only one thing was stopping him running for his life.

Narcissa was the only thing that mattered in his life. Voldemort knew that and therefore Draco knew that a knife was dangling above her head. If Draco failed, Voldemort would let the knife drop. He wanted to protect her at any cost. He couldn't let Voldemort gain any reason to punish his mother. He had seen first hand what betrayers of the Death Eaters were subjected too. He couldn't let his mother suffer such agony. He wouldn't.

Draco inhaled and looked out at the view.

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived back from the Great Hall to her new dormitory. She enjoyed the rich food although now she was too full to move too much. Harry and Ron seemed seriously impressed at the mention of her own bedroom, bathroom and sitting room but not so happy when they found out who was Head Boy.<p>

"MALFOY! That slimy git!" Ron had cried.

Hermione had tried to explain it was purely based on academic performance and it was a known fact that Malfoy was indeed an intelligent boy. Ron and Harry had mumble under their breath but said nothing more.

Hermione had not seen Draco in the Hall and assumed he'd gone to his new dormitory. Maybe talking to him wasn't going to be that much of a problem.

Hermione was so preoccupied with her thoughts that when she saw the splenda of her new sitting room, she gasped out loud in awe. The sitting room was decorated in the colour scheme of red and gold. There was a comfy looking settee made of red fabric in front of an open fire. There was a desk in the corner with parchment and a quill resting on it and a wooden coffee table in front of the fire. Feeling excitement, she ran up the stairs at the side of the fireplace.

Coming to two doors opposite one another, Hermione opened one to find her new bathroom. There was a fitted shower and extremely large bath. The place gleamed with cleanliness and was a brilliant white with fresh towels folded and waiting to be used. Running to open the next door, she practically squealed with delight at the sight of her new room. There was a four poster double bed with a huge wooden wardrobe to the right of it. To the left was her trunk and Crookshanks waiting. Again it was coloured with red and gold. Hermione had never even had a double bed before. With a child-like enthusiasm, she ran across the room and leapt on the bed. Collapsing and spreading her arms and legs like a child making a snow angel, she grinned. Maybe working with Malfoy was a small price to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello. I intend to make this a long story. I've got so many ideas its the only way. Please leave reviews. They keep me motivated.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my own characters.**_

_Draco looked around him in wonder. The room was lit with the warm glow of candles. They were floating above his head just as they had done for nearly five years in the Great Hall. The dining room of his Manor was not the usual cold colour he was so accustomed to. It almost looked unrecognisable. So much so, had it not been for the large mantelpiece fireplace and large grand chandelier hanging above him, he would never have believed it at all. _

_Walking across the polished wood floor, so that his footsteps echoed around the near empty room, he continued to look around him until he had turned to look behind him. A woman was standing there before him. _

_She was dressed in a long black dress, embroidered grandly, with a cloak around her shoulders that touched the floor in length. She was dressed in robes that indicated wealth. Such fine clothing was expensive, Draco knew this first hand. She had long brown hair, that shone with the candlelight showing her natural chestnut highlights. She had big blue eyes. Her eyes were striking. They looked seductive, mischievous yet wary. Her make-up looked expensive too, although she wasn't wearing too much. Not that she needed it. She was a beautiful woman, Draco noticed, striking and with a dignified air. Yet she did not look much older than him. Mid twenties at the most. _

_Slowly, she stepped forward and curtsied. Draco, not used to women curtseying to him, even from his aristocratic background, awkwardly bowed in return. _

_"Draco." She spoke, her voice silky yet with a strong tone to it, that you would expect from a businesswoman. _

_"Who are you?" Draco asked._

_The woman smiled a quick smile. It was almost like a flick of the corner of her mouth. She did not answer his question. Instead, she stepped forward again, a look on her face as if she was searching his face for something. A part of him wanted to check he didn't have anything on it but his body seemed unwilling to move for him. She continued to move forward until she was a foot away from him. Her eyes were locked on his face._

_Her face looked saddened as she said in a whisper, so hushed that only Draco could have possibly heard it. _

_"Same eyes." _

_Draco felt the blood rush to his brain. He knew immediately who she was talking about. Despise it as he did, he did have his father's eyes although he prayed he hadn't inherited his callous venom of a stare. He was now wary. He was wary of anyone who knew or associated with his father although he noted there was a look of coldness deep in the woman's blue eyes at the mention of the man. The woman stare softened ever so slightly._

_"And yet... with a... humanity."_

_She looked directly in his face. "You are not like him." And gently she touched his hand._

Draco's eyes shot open. He sat up in his bed slowly. He was back in his new dormitory in his four poster bed. He looked down at his hand. He felt the tingle where she had touched him. He picked up his hand and inspected it. Dream or not, she HAD touched him...

* * *

><p>Hermione stretched in bed and smiled. The cotton fabric of the sheets smoothly caressed her skin gently. She had had one of the best nights sleep in living memory. So used was she to the cramped camp beds conjured up by Mrs. Weasley at the Burrow, that to be able to spread out in such a large bed was a luxury.<p>

It was a Sunday so lessons did not begin until the next day. This allowed her to have a much needed lie-in. Normally she would make her way early to eat breakfast with Harry and Ron but she was still feeling a little full from the previous night's feast.

Pulling her legs out of the bed, Hermione stood up and looked out at the view from her window. The sun was shining across the castle, the tiles of the roof reflecting this somewhat.

Hermione took her morning shower, dried her hair with a quick flick of her wand and began to recite an incantation that Ginny had taught her that some. Having spent one night, desperately using Muggle products to tame her wild frizzy hair, Ginny had laughed and dug out a book of spells entitled _Madame Lemestra's Most Famous Beauty Spells _and had flicked through. Finally settling on one page, she had cast the spell and Hermione's hair had shrunk before her very eyes. Apparently Ginny had been using these spells for years, which was the secret behind her own flawless red hair. Since then Hermione made a point of always casting it. Her hair was now in loose curls and looked elegant, and not out of control.

Hermione dressed herself in jeans and a plum coloured cotton jumper and began to descend the stairs to the common room. Today was her first meeting with Madame Pomfrey and she would be taken through her duties. Stepping out of the portrait, she shut it behind her. The portrait was that of a fearsome lion, lying in a grass patch who was idly cleaning his fur and purring. Hermione turned to look at the portrait opposite hers. The portrait covering Malfoy's dormitory was, obviously, a serpent hissing quietly to itself in a tree. She couldn't help but think of Malfoy the previous night as she began to walk towards the hospital wing. She had expected a cry of outrage or a scowl or at least a muttering of 'Mudblood'. Yet there had been nothing. No resistance, no enthusiasm, there was nothing. When she had locked eyes with him in McGonagall, there was something different. There was a wariness. There was a ... compassion.

Hermione shock herself. Malfoy? Compassion? Those two words didn't go together. No, maybe it was blatant shock. The shock of having to spend his year and duties with a Muggleborn.

Hermione made her way to Madame Pomfrey's and arrived at the hospital to find Luna standing outside the ward looking serene and in one of her daydreams. Her waist length hair tied up in elaborate plaits and secured to her head, she looked a little like an imp. Next to her was Neville Longbottom. He was wearing his usual shirt and woollen vest over the top and was looking a little flustered. Hermione chuckled and walked over to them.

"Hello, you two." Hermione smiled.

"Oh hello Hermione," Luna greeted, in her musical, airy voice.

"Hi, Mione." Neville managed.

"Why are you here, Neville?" Hermione questioned, "Are you training to do magical medicine too?"

"Um no, I don't think Madame Pomfrey particularly trusts me when it comes to handling potions."

Hermione had a fair idea why this was. On one of Neville's frequent trips to the Hospital Wing, he had felt a little thirsty. Searching for Pumpkin Juice, he drank a substance that looked and yet tasted nothing like it. When he woke up the next day, he had an enormous rock hard lump on her arm. It seemed he had accidentally drank some of the skeletal potion Madame Pomfrey had given Harry when Gilderoy Lockhart had more or less dissolved the bones in his arm. It had seemed Neville would be growing extra bones. Madame Pomfrey had to get rid of them. It was a first yet she managed it.

"I'm here to help Madame Sprout." He explained, stuttering slightly. "She makes medicine so I ask Madame Pomfrey what she needs and delivers it as soon as I can."

"Neville's very good at Herbology." Luna announced. A blush spread up Neville's neck and face.

It seemed blatantly obvious to everyone but Luna that Neville had an enormous crush on her. Hermione couldn't help but think if it was really oblivious to her friends who they belonged with. First Ginny and Harry then Luna and Neville. She couldn't help but ponder if her own soul mate was in front of her and she couldn't see it...

At that moment Madame Pomfrey appeared at the doors of the wing.

"Ah Miss. Granger, Miss. Lovegood. Both on time. Very good." She caught Neville behind Luna. Her face fell a little. "What have you broken now Longbottom?"

Neville's blush was now scarlet. "Nuh ... nothing Madame Pomfrey," He stammered. "I'm here for your Herbology ingredients."

"Oh of course." Madame Pomfrey nodded, now looking a little guilty. She was after all rather fond of Neville. His grandmother sent her a Christmas card every year for her constant attentions to him. "Well come in then all three of you."

Hermione, Luna and Neville followed her into the Wing. Pomfrey handed Neville a list of ingredients she would need and, with one quick look at Luna, he scampered off back to the greenhouses.

Madame Pomfrey spent half an hour taking Luna and Hermione through the responsibilities. Healer training was much shorter than a typical Muggle nurse. They would be able to be professional Healers after three years and they were allowed certain freedoms. However Madame Pomfrey would have to supervise them until she was confident they were able to perform alone. Madame Pomfrey took them through spells to cure general illness such as colds and tummy bugs. Hermione found this relatively easy having studied it in her books over the summer and Luna seemed to pick it up easily too. Madame Pomfrey promised to take them through cuts and concussions in the next few days.

Hermione found herself practising her spells a mere hour later when a queasy looking first year came to the Wing complaining of tummy ache. The little girl, who had blonde hair and looked rather scared of Hermione, having seen her in the Great Hall as one of the big students. Hermione cast the incantation and five minutes later the young girl's tummy ache subsided. Smiling, she skipped off. Hermione smiled. She liked the feeling of relieving people of pain. Luna, too, seemed to take to it naturally although Hermione noticed Madame Pomfrey hovering in the background somewhat as Luna performed her incantations. Many assumed that due Luna's light and airy nature she would be unprofessional. However Luna, although still serene, concentrated as hard as she could when working. Hermione hummed happily to herself as she straightened the blankets on the hospital beds.

* * *

><p>Draco paced the Halls in a daze. He had been on patrol now for nearly an hour and, if there had been any misdemeanours, he hadn't noticed. His dream was playing on his mind. It had been rather odd on it's own. But what truly stuck in his mind was the touch. It had been as real as if he'd been awake. He had felt her soft hand touch his and he was no expert in dreams, but you generally don't actually <em>feel <em>anything like touches.

She was difficult to forget. There had been something about her that was almost intoxicating. Her eyes were in his mind. They were so full of knowledge and ocean blue.

He walked numbly towards the seventh floor. He had been told by his aunt Bellatrix to go there for his mission. He felt more and more nauseous with every step he took up the steps toward the seventh floor.

He stood in front of the wall and tried to think. _I want to find the Secret Cabinet. I... I... _No he didn't. He sighed and closed his eyes. _I want to hide away forever and be left alone. I don't want that ugly thing on my arm. I want to be normal. _

Draco shook himself. No, he had to do this. It was his duty to his mother. He thought hard and a door appeared before him. Opening it, he found the room dark and dank. It reminded him of the Manor with its cold atmosphere. He hunted around the room. There were many different strange machines and tools that Draco did not recognise. They all looked eerie to him.

He looked around for a moment before seeing a rug covered tall object. Instinctively, he pulled. There stood the oak cabinet that he had seen in Borgin and Burkes. It's twin stood before him. Swallowing a lump down in his throat, he gazed at it for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. ****Property of J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Hermione happily walked along the halls, in a bright mood. She was tired after a long day in the Hospital Wing but still in a generous mood. Healer work was a little draining; especially the waiting for the patients to come in, yet Hermione loved it. Hermione, at sixteen, was able to truly to start the studies to become an official Healer that year, even though it was an extremely young age to start as the normal age was at seventeen when Hermione would become a woman. However due to Hermione's intellect, exceptions were made. Luna, on the other hand at fifteen, would be allowed to be taught general magic spells and tend to patient's needs such as setting meals and checking on them regularly. Luna didn't seem overly bothered at this and seemed happy that Madame Pomfrey hadn't told her off for doing anything wrong.<p>

Hermione walked down the stairs quickly and entered the Great Hall, the smell of the supper on the tables hitting her nose and making her nearly weak with hunger. The large dinner from the previous night was no longer making her feel full and she had worked up quite the appetite. She quickly seated herself down by Harry and Ron who greeted her with enthusiasm.

"Evening stranger." Harry smiled. Ron shoved a forkful of mash into his mouth.

"How are the patients?"

"We haven't had many." Hermione admitted, take a good dollop of mash and some sausages onto her plate. "It's been a long day."

"How was Luna?" Ron asked, half expecting an amusing story. He got quite a shock.

"Really rather good." Hermione admitted, trying not to chuckle at Ron and Harry's surprised expressions. "She seems to have a knack for medical charms. She's also got a lovely bedside manner." Harry found himself nodding along to this. Luna's voice was extremely calming. He remembered when Umbridge was around; Luna was the one who could quell his anger. He looked over at her at the Ravenclaw table. She was playing with her cottage pie as if it were a science experiment.

"How's the Head Boy?" Ron asked, in a dark tone.

"...Strange." Hermione answered after a moment of thought. "He's so quiet." Ron and Harry looked at Hermione as if she had sprouted two heads.

"Malfoy, quiet?" Ron asked, eyeing her up suspiciously.

"Yeah. He's not said any insults to me at all. Mind you, he didn't have much chance. We're in separate dormitories and I've been in the hospital wing all day. Yet he didn't look as disgusted with my pressence as he usually does." Hermione said, almost to herself.

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco was not there. Crabbe and Goyle looked a little lost without their leader but seem to fill that empty void by shovelling in numerous mouthfuls of mash into their mouths.

Hermione, Ron and Harry chatted merrily amongst themselves. Hermione updated Ron and Harry on her beautiful new headquarters, much to Ron's envy, and about the remarkable speed of which training to become a professional Healer would take. She was informed of Quiddich practice and the enormity of their new timetables for their lessons for their NEWTs, although Hermione was already aware of this, having received hers earlier that day. Harry saw the dinner table was now looking more or less deserted by the other students who had eaten their supper and were now departing back to their common room or out into the gardens around the school, and took the opportunity to talk Hermione and Ron about the letter he had received that day from Dumbledore.

"Take a look at this." Harry handed over the parchment which the letter was written upon to Hermione. Hermione read Dumbledore's letter to request of his company with great interest. Hermione couldn't deny she was a little envious of Harry, whom would be receiving lessons in, well Geodic knows what, by one of the most powerful wizards of their time. She would never admit this of course, because she knew full well that the burden of what rested on Harry's shoulders every day, more than outweighed the perks that came along with it. Handing it back carefully, she looked at Harry.

"What do you think you'll be taught?"

"I've no idea but it must be important if Dumbledore himself has asked for me."

Hermione finished the last of her supper then stood to leave. She was wary after a long day and was keen to go back to her new bed. Ron and Harry promptly followed suit and they left the Great Hall together. Ron and Hermione watched as Harry left towards Dumbledore's office, like two parents nervously watching their child attempt to ride a bike for the first time. She walked with Ron to the Gryffindor common room which was on her way to her dormitory. This journey felt particularly awkward for Hermione. She had not been alone with Ron since they had allowed their relationship to transfer back to friendship. They talked, a little stiffly for Hermione's liking, about the newspaper articles about Harry in the Daily Prophet and about the ignorance of Rita Skeeter. Ron chanced a few glances in Hermione's direction and quickly looked away when she would occasionally look his way. Ron and Hermione eventually reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and, nervously, Ron patted her shoulder and rushed a quick "See you, 'Mione" before darting into the hole and the portrait swung shut.

Hermione looked at the Fat Lady, who was sipping a goblet of wine and looking very content, almost on the verge of drunkenness, much to Hermione's amusement. Hermione walked slowly down the halls, thinking to herself deeply. Hermione couldn't help but think about Ron. Sometimes she couldn't help but feel like she gave up on the idea of the two of them together a bit too quickly. The awkwardness they had encountered just a moment before was a prime example of why Hermione had decided to end things in the first place. It was as though they didn't know how to act around each other anymore now they had tried crossing that line from friendship to romance and then back again. She simply couldn't feel chemistry though; it was all rather too comfortable like talking to a cousin. Maybe time will change that though, Hermione thought to herself. Ok, we're not the picture of teenage lust right now but she did love Ron in her own way. Back when she was eleven the very idea of looking at Ron in that way at all would have been preposterous. Well, that had changed so why couldn't this? Hermione smiled wistfully. She could always keep trying.

* * *

><p>Draco shakily poured himself a hefty glass of Fire whiskey. The fire illuminated his dark common room warmly. Draco was sat on the sofa with his glass and a Firewhiskey bottle sat on the coffee table. The bottle, that he had smuggled out of the cellar from the Manor and into the castle, was now only a quarter full. Draco had spent the morning in the Room of Requirement, casting various spells to fix the cabinet. All of which had been a dismal failure and had left him on the verge of using the same spell on the cabinet that Mr. Weasley had used on the speed camera.<p>

By supper, he had rushed back to the common room, exhausted and in despair at his lack of progress. He had neglected going to the Great Hall for food and had instead opened the bottle of alcohol and started pouring himself generous drinks. By now he had lost count of the number of glasses he had drunk and he was swaying, yet he put his fresh drink to his lips and tipped it back. The liquid burned the back of his throat and felt his chest warm and Draco shut his eyes as it took effect. He was feeling more and more numb with every glass and that was a welcome sensation. The room was swaying and he felt sleeping grab hold of him.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered her common room. She felt wonderfully at home in her new dormitory. It felt strangely like her living room at home and also the Gryffindor common room. All that was missing were her parents watching University Challenge and shouting out the answers in competition with one another. Hermione felt both wistful at this memory and a little sad. She felt like she didn't see nearly enough of her parents nowadays. She tried to write to them as often as she could but that was as often as she should have done nowadays, what with her new lessons, being Head Girl, training as a Healer and helping Harry whenever he needed assistance. She had a terrible sinking feeling that now that Voldemort was back and rising that her Muggle parents would bear the brunt of this. Yet she shook that terrible thought straight back out of her head.<p>

She waved her wand in the direction of the tiny stove right in the corner of the room where the kettle began to slowly boil. She sunk down into the sofa and was about to pull out her beloved _Hogwarts: A History_ and settle down for the night, when she heard an insistant tapping of the window. She turned to find McGonagall's trademark brown post owl pecking at the window with a strange resemblance to McGonagall's stern face.

Hermione was too tired to get back up so, in a rare act of laziness, flicked her wand while murmuring _'Aloahmora'_ sending the window to fly open and the owl to soar round the room before landing on the coffee table. Hermione unhooked the letter from the leg of the owl and unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_These are the upcoming events that will require you to participate._

_As you well know the Yule Ball will be coming up. This year will not be joined by the Beauxbatons ladies and Durmstrung Academy this year. Nevertheless the ball is a Hogwarts tradition and one to be taken seriously. As Head Boy and Girl it is tradition to choose the theme, decorations and minor details such as costume and music. I implore you to start planning as soon as possible to relieve stress of the preparations._

_Many regards_

_M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione was certainly conflicted. The Yule Ball two years previously had been wonderful and it had been the first time she had truly felt like a woman and a beautiful one at that. She felt eager to feel like that again. However this year she would more or less lead to the preparations and lead them with Malfoy at that.

The kettle boiled and she rose from the sofa. She would speak to Malfoy but first she was going to enjoy her tea.

* * *

><p><em>Draco opened his eyes warily. The glow of the fireplace was gone; he was no longer in his room. He was standing in the dining room of the Manor again. He instinctively spun round and the brunette woman with the blue eyes was behind once again. Still dressed in her elegant robes, she was looking out of the window over at the landscape before turning to meet his eye. She smiled.<em>

_"Don't you think drinking on a school night is a little irresponsible for Head Boy?" She questioned, her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised teasingly. _

_"You have a better idea?" Draco questioned. _

_The woman shrugged slightly and looked back out the window. Draco took her in. She was just how he remembered from last time. She turned back to him. _

_"Who are you?" Draco questioned._

_"You asked me that last time."_

_"And you didn't answer then. So I'm asking again. Who are you?"_

_The woman went silent for a few seconds before answering. "A messenger." _

_"And what exactly is your message?" Draco asked feeling quite irate now._

_The woman's expression changed. She now looked deadly serious. "Your future isn't set in stone. You can change course."_

_Draco looked at her. Her eyes were brimming with knowledge and looked as though they had seen so much. Too much. He turned away. "It's too late. I'm a marked man."_

_"It's not on your arm yet. There's still time."_

_"You haven't got a clue!" Draco had spun round now to look at her. "You have no idea what I could lose if I run!" _

_"Who said anything about running?" The woman began to circle him, her robes flowing with her. She seemed to be inspecting Draco. "You were born to fight." She concluded, taking in his rigid, straight posture. "You have the ability of a soldier. Yet a true soldier chooses their own battle." She stopped at Draco's right shoulder and placed her hand there. "Just something to think about." _

_Draco looked at where her hand was. There was no question. He could feel the touch of her hand. A faint knocking could be heard. He looked around yet he couldn't hear it coming from the room. It sounded far away. Yet it sounded like it was coming closer. _

_"You're wanted." The woman smiled and Draco could feel himself be pulled away from her and the dining room. _

Draco's eyes sprung open to feel the warm glow of the common room fire engulf him. The knocking however continued.

* * *

><p>Hermione knocked the portrait again, feeling irritated. She'd already knocked three times. She knew he was in there. He just trying to be difficult, was all she could think.<p>

She didn't want to speak to him at all. This was one big headache she could do without and yet, the sooner this was discussed, the better. She had far too much on her plate to worry about this on top of everything.

The portrait suddenly started to swing open slowly. Hermione backed away for it to open. Draco Malfoy stood in the door of the portrait. He was wearing his school shirt and black trousers. His tie was loosened round his neck and his normal immaculate hair was shaggy and messy. His eyes looked tired and he seemed a little unsteady on his feet. Hermione felt her breath catch in her mouth. She'd never seen him look so, well, dishevelled before. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her. "Yes?" he asked curtly, not even trying to mask the suspicion in his voice.

Hermione pursed her lips and held up the parchment she had received from McGonagall as if it were an I.D. "We have things to discuss."

He stretched out his hand and Hermione handed it to him. He inspected it before handing it back. He stood aside and quickly nodded his head inside. Hermione straightened her back and walked in. Passing him, she couldn't help smell his scent. He smelt of expensive cologne and something strong that Hermione recognized yet couldn't put her finger on. Entering the common room, she spotted a quarter full bottle of Fire whiskey on the coffee table. Malfoy walked wobbly past her at that moment.

"You're drunk." Hermione announced disapprovingly.

"Nothing gets past you." He muttered irritably, picking up the glass from the coffee table and draining it.

Hermione scowled. She enjoyed a drink on a day off but it was completely irresponsible to risk getting caught completely sloshed when you're supposed to be setting a good example for the whole school. Then again, when had Malfoy ever tried to set a good example? Malfoy collapsed in the armchair by the fireplace, looking a little dazed.

"What do you want with me then, Granger?"

Hermione sat herself down slowly on the sofa, still facing Malfoy. Her hands were clutched in her lap and she tried to keep her expression blasé but couldn't mask the fact she felt nervous. Asking Malfoy for help was like asking Snape to smile.

"Well, seeing as we're meant to share responsibility for the event, we should plan this together."

Draco said nothing. He looked to his right and placed his hand on his shoulder. It was as if he were looking for something. Maybe the chip, Hermione thought. He turned back and looked at her. "Well, what do you require me to do?"

"Your opinions. I need themes decorations, costumes."

Malfoy thought, an action that looked like it hurt his head, as he raised his hands to his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Medieval. They've never had that in Hogwarts before. McGongall's forever going on about how things used to be in the original styling of the school hall."

Hermione wanted to argue yet nothing came out. It was, much to her surprise, a good idea. Very good. She nodded in agreement. Malfoy quickly stood up. "Right is that all?"

"Well, no, we need to sort the rest."

"Tonight?" Malfoy demanded impatiently. "I've got things to do."

"Like pickling your liver?" She asked curtly.

"If I like."

"Malfoy, try and see we have responsibilities. It's irresponsible-"

"And that is why you are incapable of having fun."

"Yes, I am!"

Malfoy scoffed. "Of course Granger!" He sarcastically said. "We all know how gripping a read that the Potions section of the library is."

"There's better ways of doing things than getting wasted!" Hermione argued, going rather pink in the face.

"This is probably why you haven't got a life."

"And what would YOU know about my life? Other than the fact that you take pleasure in making people miserable!" Hermione demanded, standing up from the sofa in fury.

"I know enough!" Draco retorted. His weeks of pent up stress and anger were spilling out. "I know that you love nothing more than getting everything right because it makes you feel better. You don't seem to realize that it drives everybody nuts! Even Wonderboy and the Weasel make faces behind your back when you nag them about what they should and shouldn't do! You were always interfeering when you were in the first year. They hated you. If you hadn't gone and taken the blame when you ran into that troll, they'd still hate you!"

"They would not!" Hermione cried, trying to keep her voice steady. "And anyway, I do that because I have their well-being in mind! You give out insults like sweets!"

"And I don't deny it! At least with me, I am what you see. You put people down all the time. I remember when Old McGonagall asked Neville how you transfigure a toad to a lizard. For once, he actually had it which is bloody rare. But nooooo, there you are bouncing up and down on your seat, waving your damn hand, "I know, I know, I know!". I don't think I've seen Neville so depressed since I stole his rememberall. You may be all sweetness and light, but sometimes you're just like me!"

"LIKE YOU?" Hermione practically screeched. "YOU! I'm not a thing like you. I'm not devious and spiteful and vain and...and..." her rage was affecting her capacity to string a sentence together. But she was furious! Malfoy smirked. He'd touched a nerve, he knew it and it was fun to see.

"Incoherant?" Malfoy asked, in mock sweetness.

"I'm love my friends!"Hermione spat hotly, "And I do what's right! When have you ever done something purely for someone else?" Malfoy's eyes darkened.

"You have no idea what I would do for the people I care for."

"Oh yeah, right! Crabbe and Goyle are just your henchmen. They're not friends!"

"And you think Scarhead and Weaselbee don't just see you as a walking, talking, never-ending dictonary?" There was cruel mocking in his voice. "You honestly think your sparkling personality is why they hang out with you? With that constant voice in your ear all day, I'm surprised Weaslebee doesn't look more beaten down than he already does. He'll be using Madame Pomfrey's magical ear clearing medicine by the time he's thirty thanks to you. You'd turn anyone death!"

Hermione stammered at this. Her anger in her eyes was now looking like pure hurt. Draco relentlessly pushed on.

"Problem is you know that don't you?" He started to circle her, relishing the moment he'd finally got one up on her. "You know that the only reason they put up with you and is still your friend is because you've got them out of a few tight corners and can do their homework. If you were 'the brightest witch of your age' as McGonagall insists on calling you, they would have given you the elbow after first year and you would have been a loner as well as a loser!"

Hermione's hand swung out and caught Malfoy's cheek, filling the room with the sound of the slap. Malfoy's head snapped to the side and his cheek smartened. Hermione was breathing in and out very fast. Her chest was swelling and falling. Draco turned his head and looked at her. Venom was in both their eyes. Hermione waited for it. Waited for him to hit back and for the M word to come at her.

"There it is. There's that fire." Hermione looked right at him. He was looking at her with a sort of irritation yet admiration. His eyes took in her face, flushed and stoic. She was only a foot from him and their eyes were locked. "Doors that way." Malfoy picked up the bottle and turned towards his room, leaving Hermione stood in his common room, alone, hurt and confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Harry Potter is property of J.K Rowling. **

* * *

><p>The weeks passed by quite quickly for Hermione after her confrontation with Malfoy. Her mounting NEWTs were extremely demanding in their projects and homework assignments which would have been enough to keep anyone busy. When she was finished with that, she then had to make her way to the Hospital Wing for her lessons with Luna by Madame Pomfrey and then on top of that as soon as that was over, she would have to patrol the halls as Head Girl. By the time she was allowed to go to the dinner hall, Harry and Ron noticed her yawning several times over her soup.<p>

"You need to rest, 'Mione," Harry sighed, before conjuring up a cup of strong coffee and thrusting it into Hermione's hand, who drank it without argument, "Everyone knows how much pressure you're under; missing a day isn't going to kill you."

"Absolutely not." Hermione replied stoically. "I have to set a good example for the younger years."

"Yeah but they don't realize you're Head Girl." Ron commented, helping himself to some chicken wings, "You look more like one of the ghosts."

Hermione scowled, but when bringing out her compact mirror, she saw what Ron was on about. She looked grey and her eyes heavy. Hermione grimaced. Even with her time-turner there was no denying that she was struggling and the beautiful four poster wasn't being used half as much as she had hoped. Harry smiled sympathetically.

"You just need a break. There's a trip to Hogsmeade next Saturday for Halloween. It looks good." Harry suggested. Hermione nodded. She had always been fond of Hogsmeade; it reminded her of when she first ventured out there at thirteen at a much simpler time. Hermione went back to stirring her soup as Harry and Ron began discussing what each other had written for their Charms essay. Hermione was lost in her thoughts. She couldn't help but think back to that argument with Malfoy a few weeks ago. She had refused to talk to him since and yet, much to Hermione's annoyance, she felt a little guilty for slapping him. She knew in her heart of hearts he didn't deserve it but what he had said had struck a nerve. Hermione prided herself on being almost an anti-Malfoy; being calm and logical and fair. She knew she loved to learn but she thought everyone had moved past their annoyance of her being 'a know-it-all". She thought more and more about how people acted around her when she raised her hand in class and she had started to notice a few students, even Gryffindor, rolling their eyes as she got the answer spot on again and again. She also found herself trying not to take offence whenever Harry and Ron asked for help with their homework, though they did comment that they would do it themselves as she was so busy.

Malfoy's behaviour had become even more irrational. He was missing more and more lessons and was looking sullen and gaunt and was wearing a rather noticeable bruise on his cheek. Hermione fully expected him to go running to McGonagall with this yet she heard nothing back. He would disappear for what sometimes felt like days and rarely appeared in the dining hall at all anymore. Hermione didn't understand why she was watching him so intently. She felt rather annoyed at herself. Yet despite his cruel words, she was shocked that he had not hit her back when she slapped him. The old Malfoy would. The most astonishing thing though was the lack of the word, Mudblood. He had not said it to her once since term had started or to anyone that she had heard of.

She hadn't mentioned her argument to Harry or Ron. She felt it wasn't really relevant in the grand scheme of things. She knew in her heart of hearts that they were friends with her because they cared for her. Their concern about her tired state confirmed that. She gulped down the last of her soup and continued to listen to Ron and Hurry's discussion.

* * *

><p>Draco fastened his jacket. It barely hugged his frame anymore. He must have lost at least a stone over the last month. The past month had been one of the worst of his life. He had spent nearly every day in the Room of Requirement trying his best to fix the Vanishing Cabinet. Every attempt he had made had failed as miserably as could be imagined. He had tried every incantation he could think of and all to no avail. He had personally written to Borgin and Burkes for advice on the best way to achieve a result, threatening retribution if he did not receive reply immediately, although his letter was a lot more confident and threatening than he felt. He had put them all to the test and yet the Cabinet remained as incapable of transporting objects as a Muggle cabinet would have been.<p>

He had received an abundance of letters from Bellatrix and his mother. Bellatrix had sent several Howlers which had made Draco's stomach turn with her screeching voice echoing round his room. He always made sure he set a Silencing charm around his headquarters before he opened one. He knew that Voldemort was displeased with his lack of progress, which was enough to make him break into a sweat. He had received a letter from his mother the previous week which was much more kind and loving than his aunt would ever consider being, yet she urged him to make some sort of progress, admitting her fears for him.

Draco kept the letter in his pocket at all times as it felt slightly closer to his mother whenever he held it in his pocket. Draco wanted to know more about how she was. He knew being the wife of a fallen and failed favourite and the mother of a failing assassin was going to have consequences for her yet despite sounding shaky and nervous in her letter, she still seemed in one piece. Draco was grateful for that at least.

His odd occurring dreams were beginning to take their toll on him. Every night, when he closed his eyes, there the brunette woman was, staring back and constantly talking in riddles at him, urging him every night to change direction. It was wearing and tiresome to say the least and he had on many occasions, lost his temper and ordered her out of his mind though she rarely paid attention.

Draco was afraid. He didn't want to admit it, not to anyone, not ever but he was. He had now taken to drinking a fair bit. He had used his new position as Head Boy to sneak down to Professor Slughorn's secret stash of whiskeys in a locked room in the dungeons. He had taken so many bottles in the past month that even with Slughorn's vast collection, it was starting to become noticeable that a few were missing. As a result, Slughorn had advanced his charms on his stash with locks that could only be unlocked by him so Draco was now going to venture into Hogsmeade for more. They were easy enough to sneak past Filch who despite seeing himself as a great Dark Arts detective was rather simple to deceive.

Draco turned his face to the side and inspected his cheek in the mirror. The bruise was gone more or less. He had always known Granger had a good right hook. The bloody nose he received from her in Year Three was proof enough of that. Yet he felt rather unaffected by it yet he couldn't help wonder why Granger had snapped so easily. His comments were pretty tame in comparison to his past actions. He contemplated going to the hospital wing to get it treated, but Granger was working as a trainee Healer there and having her patch him up was far too humiliating. The alternative was even worse. Loony Lovegood was there too and he wasn't letting her wand within ten inches of him. Knowing her, she'd turn his ears into cauliflowers.

Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be feeling neglected by him. They constantly wanted to know what he was up to. Malfoy somehow felt like he no longer needed them. What good were they going to do him exactly? Crack their knuckles and scowl at Voldemort? Voldemort would strike them dead as good as look at them. No, he was in this alone.

Draco's relationship with Snape had taken a strange turn. Draco was now doing everything he could to avoid the former Potions master and his former favourite teacher. Whenever he was in Snape's company, he felt like his every move was being scrutinized. Snape's eyes seemed to be permanently searching him for something. In a simpler time, he would have gone to him for help with the Vanishing Cabinet. He may even have gone to Snape about him experiencing the bizarre dreams with a beautiful woman who he could touch as if she were standing before him right that second. But it wasn't a simpler time. Snape was one of Voldemort's followers and would undoubtedly report these weaknesses to him as soon as Draco opened his mouth. He had recently demanded Draco attend a detention for Draco's failure to attend as many classes as he should have. Draco had completely ignored this. He was going into Hogsmeade and away from this godforsaken castle for a few hours if it killed him.

* * *

><p>Voldemort opened his eyes quickly and smiled a smile that would make any normal human-being want to run and hide. He turned towards a woman kneeling before him, waiting for orders. Her hair was dark and messy and had a wild look in her eyes that matched her appearance.<p>

"They are moving. Remember your orders, Bellatrix."

She smiled a twisted smile, showcasing her brown teeth.

"What is it that I should do should Potter not be there?"

Voldemort shut his eyes again and thought deeply before reopening his red eyes and declared,

"Teach Malfoy that we do not take failure to comply with rules lightly."

Bellatrix smiled to receive orders from her master, her one true master, and Disapparated with a turn of the heel. Voldemort smiled and stroked Nagani. Lessons would be learnt.

* * *

><p>Hermione had risen early on the morning of Saturday to make sure she was prepared for the journey into Hogsmeade. Madame Pomfrey had given Luna and Hermione the night off due to the Hospital Wing being incredibly quiet due to the cancellation of Quiddich practice due to strong winds, and Hermione had been able to have something of an early night.<p>

She washed, dressed and hurried down to the Breakfast hall. She felt light hearted and excited. It was a nice feeling, leaving the school grounds if only to a tiny village. Ron and Harry were sat at table helping themselves to scrambled eggs and fried tomatoes. Hermione sat down next to them.

"Ready for the off?" She asked chirpily, immediately scooping some porridge into her bowl and sprinkling sugar over it. Harry and Ron looked at each other, nervously.

"Um... bit of a change of plan... Quiddich practice has been moved to today due to the bad weather yesterday. We'll have to stay put." Harry explained, looking apologetic at Hermione's disappointed look.

"Can't say I'm happy about it either." Ron grumbled, shoving some eggs into his mouth, irritably, "I really fancied a butterbeer!"

"Do you want to be crushed by Slytherin _again_?" Harry asked, not really requiring an answer but trying to get Ron to achieve some perspective. Ron let out a non-committal grunt and played with his tomatoes. Harry turned to Hermione. "You go without us. Change of scenery will do you some good." Hermione tried to smile but she was a bit sad. Now who was she meant to go with? As if on cue, Luna came skipping into the Hall and sat down next to Ron who jumped a little at her sudden appearance. She was clutching her Quibbler and was dressed in many scarves.

"Hello everyone." She smiled.

"Hi Luna." Harry greeted, "Are you going into Hogsmeade today?"

"Yes, I am." Luna replied, opening her magazine and looking serenely at the articles.

"Will you go with me Luna?" Hermione asked a little shyly.

Luna looked up from her magazine and gave Hermione a surprised look. "OK. It will be nice to talk to someone." Hermione smiled. She had grown especially fond of Luna. Yes, they were very different in nearly every way imaginable but somehow that just made things more interesting. Harry seemed pleased that Hermione wouldn't be alone and went back to piling sausages onto his plate.

Harry and Ron departed towards the Quiddich changing rooms and Luna and Hermione began to walk towards the gates that followed into Hogsmeade. Filch was there with his trusty clipboard and unpleasant scowl.

"Names?" He barked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Luna Lovegood."

Filch wrote down the names and let them pass. It was a windy day, with the red and orange trees shedding leaves from their branches and being carried through the air all around Hermione and Luna. It was all rather lovely, like something you would imagine in a Muggle film, Hermione noted. Luna too had a pleasant look on her face, her long blonde hair being blown back and making her look rather whimsical.

Hermione looked back towards the gates and spotted Snape talking with Filch. He seemed to be demanding to see the list of pupils who had just departed. Filch looked reluctant to hand it over but Snape snatched it out of his hands regardless. He looked at the board and then out at the pavement that would lead the pupils to Hogsmeade. He seemed to be looking for someone he could not see and, to Hermione's amazement, he looked panicked. Hermione instinctively looked out at the path, as if in hope that she would be able to see who Snape was looking for but of course she could not see. There were about a dozen pupils in front of her, all chatting excitedly and dashing about.

Neville Longbottom, who had previously been walking in front, had slowed down at the sight of Luna and Hermione and soon walked alongside them. Neville looked increasingly pink the longer he spent around Luna, who was discussing with Hermione how her father thought Mermaids were able to transfigure themselves into humans and were posing as students at Hogwarts. Hermione had to use all her willpower not to laugh at this yet Neville was listening to her so intently, you would swear she were giving him the secret to eternal youth. Luna seemed completely oblivious to this and was staring blankly and admiringly at the trees they were passing.

They soon entered the pumpkin lantern filled village. Halloween was always a big event for the village people and the town was bathed in the orange glow of the lanterns and the lights were held up by actual fairies. The bakery was filled with the smell of pumpkin seed cakes and festive treats that wafted out into the streets and made passers-by sniff the air for a better smell of the goods. Hermione felt the same glow she used to get about Christmas when she was a little girl (which had waned somewhat as she grew older) when it came to Halloween in the Wizarding world.

Luna, Neville and Hermione ventured into The Three Broomsticks Inn which was bustling with the locals and students (some of which looked far too young to be drinking Butterbeers) and settled down at a recently vacated table. Hermione looked towards the bar to see if the landlady was busy and something else caught her eye. A thin man was hunched over the bar, nursing what looked like a hefty glass of Fire whiskey and judging by the empty glasses next to him, it wasn't his first. Hermione had to stifle a gasp. It was Draco Malfoy. If it wasn't for his white blond hair, she would never have believed it. He looked awful. He looked so thin, from the last time she saw him. He must have swapped alcohol for food, was all she could think.

The landlady Madame Rosmerta cleared away the empty glasses and gave him a disapproving look but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring intently into the amber liquid, as if it were telling him something important. Hermione continued to stare. He cut a lonely figure at the bar. In many ways, he reminded her of the men that she had seen at old pubs. Men who had seen life more or less come and go far too quick and found solace in their pint glasses. Hermione felt the urge to go up and speak to him, offer him some of the food in her satchel and give him a kind word. Yet she remained seated. Pride kept her rooted to her chair as Luna and Neville chatted to each other. He was and always would be Malfoy. Malfoy who had made life as unpleasant as he could over the past five years and seemed incapable of selfless kindness so therefore he couldn't expect others to hand it out willingly. She hadn't forgotten the hurtful things he had said about how Harry and Ron saw her. Hermione took a swig of her butter bear that had just been placed down on the table by a waitress and took a deep breath. She was too soft for her own good at times.

* * *

><p>Draco could feel her eyes burning into his neck. Why was she bloody staring at him? He'd first caught sight of her with Longbottom and Loony Lovegood. He couldn't help notice that Longbottom was practically red in the face and was looking at Loony with barely concealed adoration in his chubby face. Draco chuckled. So Longbottom's hot for Loony? Had he known this little piece of information last year, he would have shouted it round the school until his throat was hoarse.<p>

Granger caught his eye soon after. She was wrapped in her knitted scarf, hat and gloves, all scarlet-red of course, and her tightly fitted jacket. Draco noticed her curves through her layers and how her hair was gently curled and tumbled out from under her hat. She looked really rather cute. Who would have thought she was capable of nearly drawing blood when she was in a bad mood?

He'd turned away from her before she caught view of him but could still see her reflection in a mirror hanging from behind the bar and could see her looking at him. He noticed she was looking at him all over and had a look of concern and confusion. For one very brief moment, he thought she was going to come over but then turned away and went back to whatever inane conversation Loony and Longbottom were having.

He turned his attention back to his drink and tried to concentrate on his mission: to get so drunk that he couldn't remember his own name. Somehow though it wasn't having the usual effects. The amount of alcohol he had consumed over term seemed to have hardened his tolerance of strong spirits and getting drunk was taking a little longer than it would have usually. Madame Rosmerta kept looking at Draco rather suspiciously as if she were waiting for him to start some kind of trouble but she continued to serve him whenever he asked for a refill nonetheless. It was profits at the end of the day, she reasoned as she served him his fourth drink.

Draco remained on his seat for the rest of the day, sipping his drinks, feeling relieved when the numbing feeling began to wash over him. Many students came and went throughout the day which Draco barely noticed. Granger, Loony and Longbottom stood up and made to leave after about an hour. Draco looked up at the mirror to watch them leave, feeling colder with every step they took towards the exit. Well, not so much Loony and Longbottom, but Granger. Draco turned slowly to watch them leave, his arms and elbows still on the bar. Granger turned around just a few seconds later and met Draco's eye. Just like in the common room, their eyes were locked. Her eyes were big, brown and inviting. She looked shocked that she had even been caught looking at him, surprised that he too had been sneaking a look her way and defiant as if she were challenging him to do something. Draco simply took in her image. He saw her eyes falling onto his recently healed cheek and she looked away as if embarrassed. She step out of the heavy door of The Three Broomsticks and let it swing shut behind her.

Draco turned slowly back to his drink and knocked the last drops down his throat before handing it back to Madame Rosmerta and nodded at her to refill it yet again. He felt colder somehow.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at the heavy wooden door numbly for a moment. She didn't quite know what to do. She knew she should follow Luna and Neville yet the urge to go back inside the Inn and look at Draco was almost overpowering for her. She hadn't meant to let him catch her staring yet, whenever their eyes met, it seemed impossible to rip away the gaze. It was like a game of who could blink first, only much more intense. It was a dangerous game that she couldn't help but enjoy.<p>

Her thoughts were broken by Neville's voice.

"You coming, Hermione? I promised Seamus I'd buy him some fudge from Honeydukes."

Turning towards Luna and Neville with a gentle agreeable smile on her face, Hermione walked with them towards the sweet shop and tried to push a pair of grey eyes out of her mind.

* * *

><p>Draco made his way out of the pub at about five. Walking in straight line was somewhat difficult now but he managed to retain as much dignity as he could. He had become somewhat talented at pretending to be sober. The cool air hit him and helped him focus somewhat. The sky was darker now and the glow of the lanterns was more noticeable and lit the village up quite handsomely.<p>

He stood there absorbing the atmosphere. It reminded him of Halloween when he had been young. His mother had insisted when he was younger of decorating the Manor with lanterns. Lucius had disapproved loudly but, in one rare occasion, she had stood firm. Lucius relented with the condition that they were kept to her wing of the Manor and he wasn't to encounter them near his office. He remembered the way his mother had hummed happily to herself for the rest of the day. It was bizarre how just a little dash of colour could make her smile.

He wandered aimlessly down the dark path towards Hogwarts. It was quite late so many of the other students had already headed back so it was a quiet walk. He reached the half way point of the pavement back when he heard a rustle. Draco stopped and looked around. It was beginning to darken quickly and Draco couldn't see what made that noise. He inspected the trees behind him before slowly turning to walk on. He leapt back when he saw someone was already standing in his way. A woman, with mad eyes and long wild curly brown hair hanging over her face, was peering at him, with a look that pierced right through him. Her torn black dress only added to the dishevelled look she was showcasing. Draco straightened up.

"Aunt Bella."

"Draco," she purred. She stepped forward slowly levelling herself with him. Her black eyes took in his grey ones and flashed. "You miserable coward."

Draco bit his lip so hard, he thought it might bleed. Taking insults from a deranged pure-blood fanatic was pretty rich but he thought better than provoking her further. It was obvious that she was furious and Bellatrix being angry wasn't something you would want to come across as you would always come out worse off.

"You disobeyed him." She whispered furiously. "You were given a mission that would have restored our families honour. To bring your own father back to his position next to him. To bring us all back to how it was before." Draco, despite his heart beating the speed of a Firebolt, half wanted to giggle at this. The way it was before? Why the hell would he want to go back to that?

"I have tried my best." He managed "The cabinet has more repairing to do than I ever could have imagined."

"We weren't expecting it to be in running order by now." Bellatrix half laughed, though it wasn't light and humorous and sounded more like a bark, "but we expected some kind of progress. Anyone would think that you weren't taking this mission seriously."

Draco's eyes flashed. "Seriously?" he hissed, "It's on my mind, morning, noon and night!"

"And yet not enough to please the Dark Lord..."

Draco breathed in. Something bad was coming...

"Come on Draco, you're a clever boy. It's the Black family blood in you. Surely you know why I'm here."

"Yes." Draco managed hoarsely. The blood was pounding in his head and he felt sick.

"The Dark Lord," Bellatrix whispered so quietly, only he could hear her, "does not" she took out her wand "take punishment" she pointed it towards his cheek and slowly began to run the pointed end down his face "lightly." The wand was now pointed at his chest. Draco heart was pounding harder than ever."However," Bellatrix lowered her wand, "the Dark Lord is merciful. You will not endure the full force of punishment if you do not wish."

Draco's heart didn't stop and the sweat was mounting on his forehead nonetheless. Draco certainly wasn't stupid; the Dark Lord was not capable of compassion in any way, shape or form. "Then who will?" he asked, darkly. Bellatrix raised her eyebrows. Draco's skin went more grey than he had ever been. The knife was dangling. It would drop. His mother. Suddenly, feeling braver, Draco took out his wand and tossed it to the side. He outstretched his arms.

"Let's not waste time then. Just do it."

Bellatrix looked at him, her glee at getting to perform her favourite party trick, was mixed with a small flicker of admiration for her nephew. Maybe he wasn't a complete coward like his father, after all. That did not stop her though. Raising her wand, she screeched.

"_Crucio!" _


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ****I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

Hermione smelt the air of the sweet shop as she inspected the beautiful decorated candy canes, packaged boxes and multi-colour lollies. It was, without doubt, the most brightly coloured shop in Hogsmeade and one that attracted many students. As it was closely approaching the end of the trip, the shop was empty except for Neville, Hermione and Luna. As they were a little older, they were allowed an extra hour out in the village so they weren't worried. Neville had picked up the fudge for Seamus and was picking up a few mint flavoured candy canes and some Turkish delight. Luna was looking at a very pretty set of chocolate rabbits, which were very similar to chocolate frogs and were able to hop around at will. Hermione wasn't completely sure whether Luna would have the heart to eat them while they were hopping happily about even if it was simply an enchantment.

Hermione picked up some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every-flavour Beans for Harry and Ron and paid for them with Luna and Neville. Looking at their watches, they agreed it was time to head back towards Hogwarts. Hermione didn't know whether or not she had had a good day or not. Nothing had actually gone wrong and Luna and Neville had been charming company, yet she had missed Ron and Harry and, more importantly, the lonely figure of Malfoy at the bar had stayed with her all day.

"Is there any news over whether Harry will be restarting the D.A meetings?" Neville asked Hermione out of nowhere. He looked like he'd been wanting to ask that question all day and it all came out in a bit of a rush. Hermione was startled for a moment and then replied.

"Um... no, not that I know of." She replied honestly, "Harry hasn't mentioned anything to me."

Neville looked crestfallen and even Luna looked a little sad.

"But... but the Death Eaters are rising." Neville managed, "Everyone knows something bad is going to happen one day. Can't we still train for that?"

"People were ever so nice in the D.A." Luna smiled. "And I liked my patronus. Those Chocolate Rabbits looked a lot like it, actually."

Hermione smiled. She had enjoyed the D.A. meetings herself and had found them fun. She had bonded more closely with her classmates than ever before and there was a very distinctive sense of community within them. Neville also had a good point about the upcoming battle. A little extra back-up couldn't hurt surely?

"I'll discuss it with Harry. Maybe a few more meetings couldn't hurt." Neville smiled brightly as did Luna and, feeling much more elated, offered Hermione a Turkish Delight yet still blushing when Luna thanked him for her sweet. A budding soldier he may be, but a sophisticated ladies man, Hermione was doubtful he would ever achieve convincingly.

The path was dark yet they could make their way back easily due to their numerous trips in the past. Neville, Luna and Hermione were chatting about possible results of the upcoming Quiddich cup when Neville's face changed. He stopped dead and turned chalk-white. Hermione and Luna who had been chatting, stopped too and looked at him.

"Neville, what it is?" Hermione asked, following his eye line. A scream escaped her when she saw what Neville's eyes were fixed upon.

In a crumpled heap on the pavement floor, Draco Malfoy lay motionless. His face was turned to the side so they could see him. His eyes were shut and no movement crossed it. There was a very noticeable cut down his cheek. Luna, Neville and Hermione remained motionless, almost as though they could not quite believe what they were seeing. It was Luna who moved forward. Crouching down on her knees, she unbuttoned his heavy coat to inspect him. His white shirt, was now covered scarlet and damp with blood. Luna looked at Hermione.

"Hermione. Hermione, I need you."

Hermione tried to move her feet but she was frozen to the spot. She was terrified, confused and incapable of movement. She gaped unable to take her eyes off Malfoy's bleeding body. The sight of the blood on Luna's hands as she tried to find a way to help Malfoy made her want to vomit.

"Hermione please," Luna pleaded, yet with her voice remaining calm and soft, "he needs help."

Hermione could only shake her head. She couldn't do a thing. She couldn't deal with this. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks and she started to shake. Luna, realising that Hermione was in a state of shock, turned her gaze to Neville.

"Neville," she asked calmly, "go and get help. Anyone you can. Can you do that?"

Neville was still pale as death and looking completely petrified but managed to nod and sprint off towards the castle, faster than Hermione had ever seen him run. Luna turned her attention back to Hermione.

"Hermione, if you don't help he'll _die_."

Those words stung Hermione like nothing she had ever felt. Die? He couldn't die! He was sixteen, he wasn't ready to! Then again, so was Cedric Diggory and that hadn't stopped him meeting a messy end. Slowly, she forced her legs forward and soon was standing next to Malfoy before forcing herself to kneel down beside him. The sight was sickening. The white shirt was no more and was now a deep sticky red all down his torso. Luna took out her wand and started to murmur incantations over his very noticeable wounds. He had huge gashes all over his body when Hermione noticed his trousers were blood soaked too. Luna's incantations were doing little difference. Madame Pomfrey had not taught her the proper spells to deal with this type of attack. Hermione slowly took out her wand and looked at Malfoy's face. He was ashen and had clearly lost a huge amount of blood. He couldn't afford to lose anymore. Forcing herself to concentrate harder than she had ever done, even in exams, she began to recite the spells that would stop him losing anymore blood. His wounds remained open but blood stopped flowing from them. Luna looked at Hermione and smiled proudly before kneeling close to Malfoy's ear and whispering.

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy, can you hear us?"

There was no trace of movement in Malfoy's face at all. Luna stroked back his hair gently, blood in his blond hair from a large gash in his forehead. Hermione took in his face and felt her heart bleed. She wanted nothing more than to see those grey eyes bearing into her own. It was killing her.

"Is he dead?" Hermione choked, "Is he? Is he dead?"

Luna touched the base of his throat and, for five agonising seconds, Hermione waited. Finally Luna turned towards Hermione.

"He's alive." She took Hermione's shaking hands and placed it to the side of his neck. There it was; faint, slow but most definitely there. A heartbeat.

Luna and Hermione continued to murmur incantations in their desperate attempts to make the bleeding, cuts, bruises and Geodric knows what kind of trauma to his body. The blood was stained on their own hands and Hermione didn't even realise that her eyes were still producing tears, so intently was she trying to think up charms and spells to try and heal the massive gashes on his torso. The wounds remained open though. She didn't understand; these spells were Healer guide approved!

After what felt like an eternity, Hermione could hear rushed, approaching footsteps. Neville was running back as fast as he had left with a giant of a man with a wild beard and hair and an elderly witch with her hair tied tightly back and her green robes billowing out behind her. Hagrid and Professor McGonagall looked agog at the sight before them of the sixteen-year-old blond boy bleeding a shocking amount after what must have been an incredibly vicious assault.

McGonagall didn't wait for explanations. "Hagrid, help me get him to the hospital wing. We have no time to waste!" Hagrid scooped him up with ease and all five of them dashed as quickly as they could back towards the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione let a sob escaped her throat as she ran.

* * *

><p>Draco could feel the ground beneath him. His eyes were closed and his body felt cool. He felt very calm. His body was exhausted but the pain, the hot searing agonising blinding pain, was gone.<p>

I must be dead, he thought sadly. No way can I survive such pain. Draco was simply relieved that the pain had stopped. Bellatrix was good at what she did, he'd give her that, the sadistic, evil, malicious bitch that she was.

Draco let his eyes flicker open very slowly. His vision was blurred and it was dark. Everything was unfocused and hazy. A shadowy figure was hovering over him. Draco's heart quickened. Had Bellatrix come back to give him another round of torture? His eyes slowly began to focus. The figure was hooded, was a woman and had dark hair. But she wasn't Bellatrix. This woman had hazel highlights and blue eyes.

It was her.

"Don't half get yourself in some scrapes, do you Draco?" the woman half smiled, leaning over him. Draco had no energy to smile. The woman took hold of his hands and pulled him off his back, so he sat upright, trying to get his bearings. The woman sat down on the pavement with him, pushing her hood off her head. Draco's eyes were on her. With great effort he found his voice.

"Back again?" He sounded groggy which was just how he felt.

"Well if you'd rather be left alone on a pavement after being attacked, I'll be on my way." She replied, though she made no attempt to move. Draco suddenly felt his body for damage. There was nothing, not so much as a scratch on him. The confusion was mounting.

"Am I dead?" He asked bluntly.

"No," the woman replied, "just deeply unconscious."

"But I'm intact?"

"Your subconscious is intact." She corrected, "your body... not so much."

Draco could only nod. The idea that Bellatrix could cause so much terrible pain yet not leave a mark on him was an unlikely possibility. Draco looked at the woman carefully.

"Why are you here?"

"You needed help."

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"Maybe I can stay away from you," she answered sarcastically, but Draco didn't laugh. He stood on shaky feet.

"If you're never going to answer my questions, you can go. I'm sick of this. Sick of not understanding things. Not knowing your name, who you are and why an apparent dream is touching me and taunting me and telling me riddles!"

The woman did not look offended; in fact she looked rather amused but did nod.

"Very well. What do you want to know?"

Draco stopped. There was so much he needed answers to, that he was now unsure where to start.

"What's your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Right," Draco replied dumbly, nodding. "Are you an angel?"

"No."

"A ghost?"

"In a sense."

Elizabeth stood upright from the pavement. Draco looked at her cautiously. For a ghost she looked shockingly real. Elizabeth seemed able to read his mind and jabbed at her arm as if to show that it was indeed solid.

"Why aren't you transparent? I mean, there are ghosts all over the school. How come you only come to me in dreams?"

"It's a little more complicated than that." Elizabeth jerked her head in the direction of the school, indicating him to walk with her. "You are, well, one of a kind." Her gown swept behind her, the wind gently blew her hair back and looked down as she put it into words. Draco listened intently.

"You are, what some call, a Requiem Walker. You're not actually here; it's your subconscious. Normally it travels where you want but it's been left here because you're in such a delicate condition."

Draco was now beyond confused. A Requiem Walker? What in fresh hell was that?

"So I can speak to ghosts?"

"Certain kinds of ghosts. They seek you out. The people who contact you are in Limbo."

"So you're in limbo?"

"Yes." "How does that work?" Draco asked genuinely interested.

Elizabeth looked down at her hands, as if it were a bit painful to talk about. Draco regretted asking but she spoke regardless.

"Limbo is a state where the people who have passed onto the other side have unfinished business. People, like me, went down a bad road and did things that they wish they could have prevented. We're left in limbo because we tried to turn around what we did but were cut short before we could complete what we started."

"What's limbo like?"

"It's quite pleasant." Elizabeth admitted, "we're able to visit our loved ones whenever we choose although that too can be painful, to look but never touch. Never being able to let them know that you're there."

"Then why are you visiting me?"

"Because I can't see you perform things that will haunt you into the afterlife, because your mistakes never leave you. You never allow yourself to forget. It's always there."

Draco went cold at the idea of what he would have to do eventually always being with him forever. Yet he looked away from her. "We've been through this. I have to do this."

"No you don't," Elizabeth replied firmly, "No, you don't, this isn't you. You still have a chance."

"A chance?" Draco barked, "What chance? My body is broken and god knows where because I wasn't making progress! Can you imagine what I'll lose if I turn my back on them altogether? What they'll do to my..." He trailed off, he couldn't even say it.

"You can save her too."

"How?" Draco asked helplessly. "How do I get her away from.. from him?"

"You don't realise how many good people you have around you." Elizabeth half smiled. "You have opportunities that so many others never had."

Draco and Elizabeth were now in the grounds of Hogwarts, in the courtyard of the castle. Draco looked up at the towers of the castle. He looked at the window where Professor Dumbledore's office was located.

"The one person who can help me is the one person I have to kill." Tears were now forming in his eyes as he looked up at his home. His true home. He turned to Elizabeth. "I don't know what you expect me to say, but haven't you ever been back so far into a corner that the only way to survive is to fight with a side you despise?"

"There are many people who can help you, not just Dumbledore. Little people are the most extraordinary people. They might not have an Order of Merlin but they are truly the road to your freedom."

Great, she was talking in bloody riddles again! Draco inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. His eyes. _His eyes! _His eyes snapped open and shot to Elizabeth.

"You knew my father." Draco stated, "You said "Same eyes" and I have my father's eyes. How did you know him?"

Elizabeth was now as pale as himself and could have passed for a ghost very easily. Her blue eyes looked stricken at the mention of his name and her lips thinned. She suddenly swept towards the entrance of the castle, her elegant black robes billowing out behind her.

Draco watched her move. "Where are you going?"

She turned and looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, I assume you want to return to your bodies side?" She continued onwards and seconds later, Draco dashed behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hope you guys like this. For those who have reviewed thank you so much. For those who haven't please do. They truly motivate me to continue. It doesn't take long and they make me so happy.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **_

The hospital wing was shut off the second Malfoy's body was brought in. Madame Pomfrey had thrown out orders to Luna, Hermione and Neville. Neville ran to Madam Sprouts to achieve some plants that would conjure much needed potions that would fix Malfoy's slashed body. Hagrid was ordered by McGonagall, who stood vigil at Draco's bedside, to collect Dumbledore at once with the news of what had happened to their Head Boy. Even McGonagall, a witch who had seen some terrible things, could not believe someone would attack a sixteen year old boy so viciously.

Madame Pomfrey immediately attempted to heal the wounds that Luna and Hermione had failed and yet, to her disbelief, her wand was unable to perform any difference on Draco's chest. She attempted it again yet nothing. Hermione stared in disbelief at this. Madame Pomfrey had never failed to fix any injury Hermione had encountered and yet, despite no more blood seeping from the wounds, they remained open. Luna and Hermione continued to fetch potions for Madame Pomfrey to administer yet again and again nothing was happening. Hermione felt cold when she saw the look of panic in McGonagall's face.

Dumbledore strode in, his silver robes billowing out, his long silver hair and beard framing his worried face. Behind him, Snape strode quickly, with his robes sweeping quickly making him look like a bat about to take flight and with an even more sallow expression than Hermione had ever seen, even for him.

"What on Earth has happened here?" Dumbledore asked in a whisper of disbelief.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall all turned to look at Hermione and Luna. Dumbledore and Snape followed suit and looked at the two girls for the story. Hermione gulped and began;

"Well... me, Luna and Neville were walking home. It was quiet everyone else had left. Umm... we were halfway up the path," Hermione sniffed deeply, "and then Neville stopped dead and we saw that he was looking at... at..." She couldn't say it. "He was all broken and bleeding and we couldn't stop the wounds... we thought he was... he was..." Hermione collapsed into fresh tears. Luna patted her back comfortingly as McGonagall and Dumbledore looked on sympathetically.

"Alright Miss. Granger, alright," Dumbledore soothed before looking to Snape, "Severus..."

Snape stepped up to his godson's limp body and took out his wand. He began to murmur incantations over Draco's chest and inspecting the wounds. Finally, he withdrew his wand and nodded gravely.

"As I suspected." Snape sighed. Everyone's eyes were fixed upon him.

"What does it mean, Severus." McGonagall asked anxiously.

"It means whoever did this to Mr. Malfoy intended him to suffer a fair bit." Snape answered grimly.

"Has he been cursed?" Luna asked.

"No, but this is Dark Magic. I haven't seen this for quite a while. It's like the Cruciatus Curse with prolonged and physical effects." Snape murmured.

Hermione thought she might collapse. Cruciatus curse? He was tortured?

"I think we have only one alternative, Headmaster." Snape grievously stated.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Yes of course you're right."

Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall took out their wands and, with Snape, pointed to the wounds. Slowly Snape began to murmur the words of what sounded like a chant as the ends of their wands glowed silver. There didn't seem like much was happening. Hermione slowly took out her wand as did Luna and joined the circle, pointing their wands at his chest. The silver became brighter at the ends of their wands, until it glowed so brightly, Hermione had to squint her eyes. The balls of silver on each of their wands suddenly shot from their wands and banded together in a silver ball that hovered above Malfoy. It slowly began to sink down towards his chest and slipped into one of Malfoy's open wounds. It looked as though the inside of his body was glowing silver through his gashes. Then slowly, very slowly, the wounds began to close up. Within ten seconds, the angry open gashes all over his body were shut with only three long red scars across his torso. The four witches and two wizards withdrew their wands slowly.

Madame Pomfrey cast a cleaning spell over him to python off the dried blood from his hair and body. Soon Malfoy look more like he had been before, if not paler and smaller.

Still congregated around his bed, all four of the teachers and the two students seemed a little dazed.

"Dark Magic," McGonagall whispered, "You mean, they can get into Hogsmeade?"

"Most certainly. Go and inform the other teachers that all Hogsmeade trips are hereby cancelled." Dumbledore instructed. McGonagall bustled off quickly. Snape looked glumly at Dumbledore.

"I doubt that this is the last of Mr. Malfoy's suffering," he announced, "all though his physical injuries are now back together, he will suffer a fair bit of internal pain. He will need a month's bed rest and constant care."

"Indeed." Dumbledore agreed. Luna stepped forward and placed her little hand upon Malfoy's chest.

"What about these marks?" she asked quietly.

"Those," Dumbledore answered, "will be a constant reminder of this to Mr. Malfoy."

"He's scarred?" Hermione breathed.

"I'm afraid so, Miss. Granger. A small price to pay for his life nonetheless."

Dumbledore, Snape and Madame Pomfrey went to her office to discuss various potions they could administer to Malfoy. Luna went to give Neville a hand with the various bags of plants he had dragged from the greenhouse. Hermione stood at the edge of the bed, staring at Malfoy's sleeping form under the bed sheets. She had quite honestly thought he would die before her very eyes that night and she refused to take her eyes away from him. She had never been so happy to see Draco Malfoy alive.

* * *

><p>Draco and Elizabeth had been sitting on the bed next to Draco's unconscious body as they had cast the spell. It was one of the most weird experiences of Draco's life to see himself out of body. He had been, even though he had been the one to feel the agony of the attack, shocked at the state of himself, lying in the hospital bed. Seeing himself, blood stained on his skin and angry gashes on his torso, was quite sickening. He had watched as the group had performed a strong group spell and had healed him all but for three large red scar across his torso, the look like a large cat scram. Draco hadn't been too disconcerted about the fact he would have this on him for the rest of his life. It seemed, as Dumbledore had stated, a small price to pay.<p>

One thing that had truly confused Draco was the solemn, almost upset, look on Snape's features. He looked guilty and shocked at the sight of him. Draco couldn't understand. Snape was a Death Eater and one of Voldemort's most trusted men. Surely he knew this was coming?

Elizabeth too was staring intently at Snape. She had a look of happiness on her face. Like she was glad to see him like someone would an old friend. In fact, she seemed to know everyone in the room, except Neville, Luna and Hermione. She observed Luna with amused interest.

"Who's this little thing then?" She asked, giggling a little.

"Loony Lovegood."

Elizabeth looked at him. "Is that her actual name?"

"Yeah. Well, Luna."

"Then call her Luna." She said sternly, but broke her composure with a fit of giggles when she saw Luna poking at Malfoy's still body with her wand and, in her words, searching for signs of fire pixies in his ears. Even Draco laughed at this.

"Is she always like that?" Elizabeth managed after wiping a stray tear of laughter.

"More often than not." Draco replied. He'd never realized it before, but Luna was quite funny. In a very odd way.

"Who's the other girl?" Elizabeth questioned, looking at Hermione.

Draco looked at Granger who was seated next to his body. She was sitting on the bed and looking at him, with sympathy and worry. Draco had never in all the years he had known the bookworm to look at him like _that. _It caught him a little off guard.

"That's... Granger. Hermione Granger."

Elizabeth took her in. "Very pretty girl." She observed. He turned back to Granger. Her hair was hanging down her shoulders, framing her face beautifully. She looked a bit like an angel, watching over Draco.

"Yeah," Draco managed in a hushed voice, "yeah I suppose she is."

Elizabeth looked at Draco, smirked a little and went back to observing the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione took it upon herself to stand vigil at Malfoy's bedside that night. She did not want to leave him even for a second. The events of that day had shaken her so violently, she felt like it would haunt her forever. Curled up on the bed next to Malfoy, she kept staring at him for a sign he was going to wake up. He remained motionless.<p>

Hermione and Madame Pomfrey had remained in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey finally retreating exhausted to bed. Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall had left hours ago. Luna and Neville offered to stay but Hermione told them to get some rest. They both looked exhausted.

Hermione rolled onto her back, sleep taking hold of her. For the first time in her life, she allowed her own exhaustion to get the better of her and allowed herself to fall into a slumber. She had no idea that the subconscious of Draco Malfoy and the spirit of someone trapped in the no-mans-land of the afterlife were watching her sleep.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was on the floor of her dining room, on her hands and knees and crying hysterically. She had just received the news from a regretful Snape, who had come to tell her personally that Draco had been attacked due to his lack of progress. Narcissa choked on her sobs, her eyes almost swollen shut and sore.<p>

Snape was stood in the corner of the room, looking uncomfortable. Crying women weren't a strong area for him. He looked at Narcissa with much regret. Her hair was darker and she was much thinner. She looked broken.

Narcissa felt like her intestines were being ripped out roughly. Her boy. Her poor boy. The idea of him suffering the agony of crucio made her howl even louder and burst into fresh tears. This couldn't be! He had agreed to go along with the retched plan simply to keep himself safe. And herself. This selflessness made her grab her head and scream.

"But...but _how?" _She wailed, in desperation to Snape.

Snape could only shake his head. He had tried. He had tried so hard. Giving Draco detention on the day of the Hogsmeade visit had meant to prevent him leaving Hogwarts yet Draco hadn't seemed keen to obey rules any longer due to his excessive drinking. He'd managed to cover up for him by lying about some Gryffidors stealing Slughorn's spirits and increased security but this simply made Draco want to venture into Hogsmeade more. He had seen Draco's name on the list from Filch and knew he couldn't go into Hogsmeade himself and drag him back by the ear without drawing attention to himself by the students and Death Eaters. Yet he never thought he would be this savagely punished.

"Is he..." Narcissa choked, "is he alright? _Will he live?"_

"He needs lots of rest and care but yes, he'll be fine. He will have scars though." Narcissa's face was soaking with tears now.

"My boy!" Narcissa howled, "My sweet little boy!" She gripped Snapes robes. "Let me see him! Take me to Hogwarts. I _need _to see him!"

Snape shook his head grimly. "Security will now be tighter than ever."

"But I'm his mother!"

"And your the wife of an inmate in Azkaban."

Narcissa couldn't bear it. Her own son was nearly killed and she couldn't even visit his bedside. She collapsed back on the floor and gazed into the fire as if tempted to throw herself into the flames. Footsteps approached from the door and the dark figure of Bellatrix stood in the door way.

"What's going on?" she demanded, looking from Snape to her distressed sister.

"Bella." Narcissa sobbed, "It's Draco! He's been... been..." Narcissa collapsed into tears once more. Snape took over.

"Draco has been attacked."

Bellatrix didn't make one look of surprise or concern. Snape looked at Bellatrix, suspicion clouding his features. There was no guilt; more a sense of ... pride? Of justice.

It hit Snape like a bucket of ice cold water.

"It was you." He whispered.

Bellatrix didn't even attempt to deny it. Narcissa slowly raised her head to look at her sister; her crying ceased and she stared at the dark haired woman. It was like she was searching for some kind of confirmation it were true. Bellatrix provided it readily.

"The Dark Lord's word is law. The boy needed to be taught. He's been dragging his heels on the cabinet for weeks. It's been an entire month and there has been no progress whatsoever! The Dark Lord wanted him taught... so I taught him."

There was a deathening silence that lasted ten whole seconds then Narcissa gave out a roar like a lioness being attacked and tried to launch at her sister. Snape grabbed hold of Narcissa, holding her back from her sister but with some difficulty. Narcissa continued to struggle like she was caught in a patch of Devil's Snare and screamed.

_"Taught? TAUGHT! You teach someone how to use a wand, not mutilate them within an inch of their life! That's my SON!" _Narcissa struggled violently against Snape but he held her firm. _"He's your nephew! You're own flesh and blood and you tortur-! I'LL KILL YOU!" _Narcissa screamed this so violently that even Bellatrix was unnerved and back away a little. At this point, Snape physically dragged Narcissa out of the dining room and to her chamber. She continued to scream and fight and struggle but Snape eventually got her to her room and locked the door. Narcissa ran to the door and shook the handle so hard it almost came off in her hand.

"It won't open unless _I _unlock it." Snape said calmly

"Open it! Open it now!" She yelled furiously.

"No," Snape replied stiffly, "You'll simply do something you'll later regret."

"Oh no," Narcissa breathed, "I will never regret killing her, I'll take as much pleasure in it as can be imagined."

"She's your sister."

"And Draco's my son!" Narcissa bellowed, "That didn't stop _her!" _

"I know," Snape replied solemnly, "but we can still protect Draco."

"How?" Narcissa wailed, collapsing on her bed and looking more forlorn than ever, "How is this ever going to work?"

"I have faith in Draco. I urge you to have some too."

Narcissa could only let the tears fall. Snape looked at the fire place in her room.

"I must go." He announced, taking a hand full of Floo powder, "And I vow that I will protect Draco even more carefully from now on." With a shout of "HOGWARTS" from Snape, he disappeared with the green flames.

As fast as could be expected, Narcissa ran to the fireplace, grabbing the powder before the network could close again, screamed "HOGWARTS" and, she too, was enveloped in green flames before disappearing, hot on Snapes tail. Azkaban suspect or not, she was seeing her son. _Tonight_.

* * *

><p>Draco had been sat on the bed watching his still unconscious form for nearly three hours. Elizabeth was still standing at his side. They were in a comfortable silence, both deeply in their own thoughts. Draco felt dazed from the day's events. He could still see Bellatrix's laughing face as he had screamed with agony from her spell's that came thick and fast from her wand. He couldn't and never would understand why someone would take such delight in another person's pain.<p>

Draco paced towards the window, next to Hermione's sleeping form, and looked out at the moon and then at her. The moon was big and bright and shone down on Granger, eliminating her like an angel. She did honestly look like something utterly beautiful and Draco had to swallow down a lump in his throat before scolding himself. It wasn't the time right now to start developing a crush on a Muggleborn. Yet he couldn't understand why he'd never noticed how pretty she was.

The doors suddenly opened and a figure hurried into the wing, albeit quietly as they could. Draco turned and looked up. The Wing was dark so it was hard to make out who it was until the figure was hit by the moonlight from a window. Draco's stomach lurched. There, with her face blotchy and her hair darker, was his mother. She looked round the wing before her eyes fell on Malfoy's unconscious form. Her hands flew to her face yet she managed to stifle a wail having seen that Granger had the bed next to him occupied. Narcissa tiptoed to the side of the bed and sank down so her head was level with Malfoy's sleeping one. Draco was frozen.

"Mother. Mother, I'm _here!" _

Elizabeth walked over and shook her head. "She can't hear you. She can only see your actual form." Draco's eyes were welling up dangerously now, as he watched his mother kiss the head of his body and stroke his face, her face damp with tears and looking completely distraught. She managed to remain quiet regardless. The door was open again and this time, Snape came running in, looking panicked. He spotted Narcissa and held back. It was blatantly obvious that his mother wasn't meant to be here but had somehow managed it and Snape needed to get her back out. However he did not yank her away. Snape may be cold, but he certainly wasn't heartless. He allowed her a moment before placing his hands on her shoulders. Narcissa reluctantly let him lead her away, shaking.

"I love you, my son."

Draco watched as his mother was led away quietly before whispering.

"I love you mum." The tears in his eyes finally dropped down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Property of J.K Rowling. **

Daylight began to fill the hospital wing once again. Madame Pomfrey entered the Wing, dressed in her uniform yet still feeling a little tired. The events of the previous night had been gruelling and rather unnerving. She had had to take a little shot of brandy before going to bed to calm her. The knowledge that a student had been tortured was chilling enough. The further knowledge that someone had wanted to actually let the pain linger, even more so, was downright terrifying.

Madame Pomfrey walked through the Wing. Only two beds were occupied. Draco Malfoy, who still looked ashen grey and unconscious, in one and Hermione Granger who had been keeping an eye on him in the bed next to him. Miss. Granger had taken the discovery of Mr. Malfoy the hardest, Madame Pomfrey had observed the night before. This was a little confusing. She had always been under the impression that Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy weren't fond of one another. In fact, until the night before, Miss. Granger seemed to dislike Mr. Malfoy on the verge of hatred. Yet Miss. Granger had insisted upon staying at his side the entire night.

A loud pounding of feet made Madame Pomfrey turn and before her, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood panting, obviously from their overenthusiastic running, and looking very worried indeed.

"We...heard...about...Malfoy." Ron managed in between gasps of breath and clutching a stitch in his side.

Harry spotted Hermione on the bed next to him and paled. Madame Pomfrey saw where his eyes lay and answered the question before it was asked.

"She's quite alright. She monitored Mr. Malfoy's condition last night."

At that moment, Hermione began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open with obvious confusion as to where she was. Then she spotted Ron and Harry looking gravely worried and next to her Malfoy's motionless form. It all began to come flooding back. Ron and Harry dashed to her bedside and sat on either side.

"What happened?" Harry asked desperately.

"Did you see who did it?" Ron added.

"Did anyone try and attack you?" Harry shot

"Was anyone with you?" Ron asked.

All these questions came in very quick succession and gave Hermione a headache. Madame Pomfrey scurried over and shushed them.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, please! This is a place of rest and Miss. Granger is exhausted." She turned to Hermione and said soothingly. "I strongly suggest you get some food and take it easy today Miss. Granger. You've had enough excitement for one day."

Hermione slowly got off the bed and followed Harry and Ron out of the Wing, but not before stealing yet another glance at Malfoy's sleeping form. Harry, Ron and Hermione made sure they were at least ten feet away from the Wing before they began talking again.

"What happened?" Harry asked sternly and Ron nodded his agreement in wanting to know all about yesterday's events.

Hermione, already tired of reliving it, recalled how Luna, Neville and she had found Malfoy, how they had got help and how they healed him. Hermione went paler and paler as she was forced to relive the sight once more. Ron and Harry stiffened when Hermione told them about Snape's assumption of Dark Magic.

"So Malfoy was attacked by a Death Eater." Harry breathed.

"Without doubt." Hermione confirmed glumly. "I've never seen anything like that before." She shuddered.

"We were terrified," Ron admitted, "We thought that maybe you'd been attacked too."

Hermione shook her head. "It was Malfoy. It was only Malfoy." Suddenly Hermione started to break down again and flung an arm each around Harry and Ron's neck, choking them a little with the force of her embrace. Awkwardly, Harry patted Hermione's back. They could tell that what she had seen had affected her much more than she was letting on. It couldn't have been pleasant even if it was a slimy git like Malfoy. Even Ron had been unnerved at the sight of Malfoy lying very still in the hospital wing. Her cries began to subside and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm sorry but... but..."

"We know, we know," Harry said soothingly. Hermione tried to smile. _But he doesn't know why it upset me so badly_, she thought grimly, _I don't even know why it's affected me this badly. _Ron started leading her towards the stairs.

"Come on, lets all get some food. I bet you haven't eaten since yesterday morning." Ron said sympathetically. It was true, she hadn't eaten anything for what felt like ages but she certainly didn't want to start. Her appetite wasn't really a top priority. It did spring something to mind though.

"I have some every-flavour beans and chocolate frogs for you in my coat pocket." She suddenly remembered. Ron's eyes lit up at the thought of this but continued towards the hall with Harry in tow.

"We'll eat them later and thanks." Harry smiled. They went down the marble staircase and into the hall.

The breakfast hall was filled with the chattering as they entered. Hermione had the distinct feeling that a lot of eyes were on her. Obviously the news had spread fast and she heard murmurings about the incident all around her. She sat herself down at a space where Ginny and Neville were sitting. Ginny looked immediately concerned at the sight of Hermione. Hermione held up her hand to stop her before she could say anything.

"Yes, I'm fine, no, I wasn't hurt and no, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Hermione said. Ginny looked a little taken aback by Hermione's bluntness but the sight of her blotchy face stopped her from being offended. Harry and Ron both smiled awkwardly, feeling a little guilty now for their constant questioning.

"Neville has told me everything anyway." She smiled, looking to Neville, "so I know the gist of it." Hermione looked to Neville. He too was pale and wary-looking, and looked like he too had been bombarded with questions all morning. Hermione and him caught each others eye and nodded to one another as if they were the only two that truly understood. There was no sign of Luna in the hall.

"Is he alright?" Neville asked quietly.

"Still unconscious." Hermione replied grimly. "I slept by his side all night but he didn't move." It had been a strange sort of sleep. She had experienced an odd dream. She had dreamt of a woman crying by Malfoy's side and whispering comforts to him, yet it was too dark to see. It made her think of Malfoy's mother. If her loving nature to him on the platform of 9 and 3/4, then her son's attack would devastate her.

Harry placed some eggs, sausages, bacon and beans on a plate for Hermione and put it in front of her. Hermione turned her nose up at the cooked breakfast but Harry made her pick up her fork.

"Eat as much as you can. Ron will have the rest." Harry reasoned and Ron nodded his enthusiastic agreement of this. With half a chuckle, she forced herself to begin to eat. Ginny gave Neville a similar look to the one Harry had given Hermione and he too continued to shovel spoonfuls of food into his mouth. Ginny had obviously tried to encourage Neville to eat too but due to the state of his food, which look like it had been picked at and played with, he was finding this a little difficult.

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks before looking away. Hermione would have typically rolled her eyes at this but instead smiled. It was nice to have something else to focus on. Ron was busy devouring his own breakfast with enthusiasm to notice his best friend and his little sister exchanging flirtatious stares, which actually made Hermione grateful for Ron's rather ungraceful table skills.

At which point Professor McGonagall came striding into the great hall, her usually stern face looking as tired as Neville and Hermione's. She caught sight of Hermione and Neville and stopped at their table.

"How are you both today?" she asked gravely

Neville looked to Hermione to answer. She was sure that there wouldn't be enough conviction in Neville's voice to say a convincing "Fine." which somehow Hermione managed. McGonagall nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore is sure that Mr. Malfoy will regain consciousness within a day or two." She said soothingly, as if trying to comfort not just the pupils but herself. "I believe that he will be needing further assistance. In the grand scheme of things, this will educate your healer training." McGonagall thought it was a hard lesson for Miss. Granger to learn in the first month of working in a hospital the worst a person can inflict on another person but maybe the younger she saw this, the more quickly she could harden herself to it.

Ginny, Harry and Ron all exchanged looks. Any thoughts of Ginny attempting to join Hermione in the Hospital Wing the next year was looking more and more unlikely. McGonagall turned to Neville. "Please inform Madam Sprout that we will be needing more of her plants for medicines," she instructed before giving Neville a proud smile, "you acted well last night Mr. Longbottom." She then turned to Hermione.

"Your Head Girl duties and homework deadlines have been extended given the circumstances. I would advice you to take the day very easy."

"No, Professor, really, I'm fine. I can carry on-"

"No arguments this time Granger." She said firmly. "Besides with a timetable like yours, I would take advantage of a small break. And Mr. Weasley, you have beans on your chin."

With that, she headed for the teachers' table, obviously intent on eating a hearty breakfast. Neville looked a little chirpier at this praise from one of his sternest but most respected professor. Hermione smiled at this. Neville truly was marvellous when she had been frozen with shock and fear. He'd sprung off to get help as Hermione simply gaped. Luna too was amazing. She made a note to herself to go and see her.

Harry turned and noticed Ron was prodding his food, quite forcefully, as if it had given him a nasty look.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Ron answered, a little too curtly to be convincing.

Harry knew Ron's mood swings too well to know that when he had the rather prominent scowl on his face that Ron was in a particularly seething mood, but Harry couldn't for the life of him figure out what had happened in the last five minutes that had made Ron become annoyed. Normally Harry would push Ron to tell him what was wrong (it saved hours of sulking) but right that moment, Harry didn't have the energy to pamper Ron's hormones. He wanted to make Hermione feel as relaxed as she could. His mind was also racing. How could Malfoy be attacked that badly if he had, as Harry suspected, the following of Voldemort behind him? He hadn't shared his theories with Ron and Hermione out of fear he would be laughed at but up until that day, he honestly believed that Malfoy had received the mark. But if he had, Hermione would have spotted it while treating him the night before and she would have, without doubt, have informed the fellow Professors had she seen this.

Ginny frowned at her brother. He was in a mood, again, and Ginny would bet it had something to do with the idea of Hermione now having to spend time and care for Malfoy, sometimes all alone. Ginny found this a rather pathetic thing to pout about. Malfoy wasn't in an enviable position right now but then again her brother was possessive when it came to Hermione and other boys coming close to her.

Ginny and Harry drank their tea and went back to their breakfast. Harry may have had one theory proven wrong, but Malfoy's attack proved to him what he already knew: dark times were moving rapidly closer.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been sitting in her bedroom surrounded by her favourite books all afternoon. She had decided that for once maybe a little relaxing would be for the best. She had stopped objecting to spending the evening to herself when she had failed to notice a couple of third years playing with Fred and George's products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes when they had been explicitly banned by Filch. Ginny pointed out the fact that, if she couldn't notice this, how would she spot other bad behaviour while on patrol? She'd retreated to her dormitory.<p>

Hermione had noticed that Ron looked rather bad-tempered and had failed to say goodbye to her as Harry and Ginny had done. For once however she didn't take offence to this. She had other things to worry about. Her mind was too full of thoughts for anymore worries.

Hermione did all the things that she loved to do on her days off, which didn't include running round after Harry and Ron and defeating Dark Wizards. She had a long, hot bath that had at least four large dollops of vanilla bubble bath. Hermione normally had showers and, apart the taming spell she used on her newly sleek hair, she didn't have much time for pampering. Today though, she stayed in the frothy bath until the water went cold. She dried herself with a huge fluffy towel and dressed in her white pyjamas, intent on being as comfortable as physically possible.

Hermione ate her favourite Muggle food: ham sandwiches and crisps. She made this herself of course. She always felt guilty enough when she ate the food provided in the Great Hall, knowing it was cooked by house elves. There was no way she was eating house elf food _and _have it delivered to her room!

She settled on her beautiful bed with Crookshanks at her feet, his squashed face looking as grumpy as always, reading her favourite book _Hogwarts: A History _when she gave up pretending. She had done the most relaxing things she knew all day and she was still tense and worried. She wanted to do _something _that would keep her mind active and occupied. Yet she was just left with her own thoughts.

_Why would the Death Eaters do this?_

_Why did they just leave him to die on the pavement?_

_Why had the idea of him dying terrified her so badly?_

At nine o'clock that night, she threw on her jeans and coat and ventured off out of the dormitory. She found that walking around the castle cleared her thoughts. It was way after curfew so there was only the occasional ghost that crossed her path. It wasn't like Hermione to abuse her privileges as Head Girl but she didn't feel much like Hermione today. She didn't know who she felt like.

Corridor after corridor was walked down in an attempt to find some sort of resolution to her feeling of hopelessness. Hermione found herself outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was asked for the password but Hermione couldn't force herself to say it. She loved her friends but being around them today was a little overwhelming and suffocating. She wandered away, mumbling her apologies to the Fat Lady who seemed irritated by 'time wasters'. She continued to journey round the castle in a half walk, half run. She felt like she was searching for something but had no idea what. She wasn't used to feeling this out of control. What was wrong for her? At this point, she was pounding through the halls.

She suddenly stumbled and fell. Grimacing at her scratched knees, she tried to help herself to her feet. Only when she was standing did she realise she was outside the hospital wing. She stared at the doors for a few moments before pushing them open and stepping inside.

The hospital seemed clean and bright as it usually did. Madame Pomfrey was very particular about cleanliness. The said mistress of the ward was sat in her office and, to Hermione's amusement, looked like she had nodded off to sleep. Hermione spotted Neville sorting through some rather strange looking plants for Madame Pomfrey which Hermione could only assume were for Malfoy's medicines. He smiled as he saw Hermione approach before going back to the plants. Some were wriggling quite a lot and didn't seem eager to be crushing into liquid to help an injured man.

Hermione walked as quietly as she could into the Hospital Wing where she saw Luna sat on the bed where Hermione had slept the previous night. She was swinging her legs back and forth and reading her trusty Quibbler. She looked up and greeted Hermione with a smile. Hermione smiled back nervously.

"Hello Luna, how are you? I was just-"

"I know." Luna said before she could finish. She glanced at Malfoy's unconscious form. "I wanted to see how he was too."

Hermione smiled appreciatively at Luna and slowly went to sit down beside Luna. Malfoy hadn't moved an inch. He was still lying on his back, pale, thin and breathing slowly but evenly. Luna looked at Hermione.

"He's going to be ok, you know." Luna said comfortingly, "Even Dumbledore says so and he knows everything."

"I know," Hermione said, still staring at Malfoy, "but I can't stop thinking about last night."

"It wasn't very nice," Luna nodded, "But we're ok."

"But that's just it," Hermione whispered, her eyes filling quickly, "I didn't act how I was supposed to. It was just you and Neville."

"We were all frightened." Luna murmured gently.

"But you still did something. You tended to him best you could. Neville was paralysed at first but then ran to get help. I just stood there. I did nothing."

"You stopped him loosing any more blood-"

"But only when you begged!" Hermione croaked. She was now pink in the face. "If you hadn't, I would have kept on standing there."

"I'm not as clever as you. You knew what would help him. You saved his life."

Hermione was now shaking her head, a look of hopelessness on her face.

"What good is knowledge when you can't even move in the face of …." Hermione lost her voice and began crying. Luna put her arm round Hermione and patted her gently.

"I think Mr. Malfoy is going to think differently."

Hermione smiled weakly and watched as Luna got up and began to walk out of the wing. She turned before leaving.

"I've checked his head and I can't find any fire pixies and nargels so I think he'll be as grumpy as always when he wakes up." Hermione laughed at this. She composed herself quickly and said

"Well, I'm sure Malfoy will be happy about that."

Luna smiled serenely and went to help Neville wrestle with a particularly aggressive Mandrake.

Hermione stood up and slowly sat herself down on Malfoy's bed. His hair was messy as it had been when she had found him drunk in the common room. She didn't understand why he couldn't always wear it like that. He looked so much more human and almost softer. She knew that he was very put together though so the possibility was unlikely. She gently moved his fridge away from his eyes to the side for him. As if on queue, the second she finish fixing his hair, she noticed her eyes began to twitch and suddenly, making Hermione's heart almost stop, flutter slowly open.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Draco's head felt heavy on the pillow it was laid on. He had felt himself returning to his body for the last five minutes. It had been a fairly unpleasant experience as he had found himself becoming more and more uncomfortable as he felt himself sinking back into his battle-worn and sore body.

He had had a pleasant night and day with Elizabeth. After composing himself at the sight of his mother, he found comfort in the fact that, although distressed, she was obviously well enough to break into the heavily guarded Hogwarts so although emotionally devastated, she was physically robust.

Elizabeth and him had patrolled the school grounds for the day. It was extremely weird yet amusing to him to walk past his classmates and teachers who were talking fervently about him yet had no idea that he was standing, albeit as an invisible living form of his subconscious, right beside them with an attractive lady friend. Elizabeth seemed to have a good understanding of the corridors and grounds and she finally revealed her first bit of personal information to Draco. She, like many others, had been a student at Hogwarts and had spent many happy years here. She was in Slytherin naturally. However Draco could not extract any more about her life from her although she could tell from her expressions which teachers she had favoured and disliked. She had pulled a contemptible face at the sight of Professor Trelawney yet her face turned into a pleasant respectful tiny smile at the sight of McGonagall.

It was a mixture of high amusement and exasperation as to which Draco listened to the rumours of what had happened to him. Some of them were so impossible and ridiculous, it was laughable. Such as he had been attacked by Voldemort himself for failing to join. As if Voldemort would be bothered to construe a warning that savage himself(!) And then some had been quite cutting. Gryffindor members such as Seamus and Dean who actually admitted they would like to shake the hand of whoever did it. Draco couldn't say that was nice to hear but then again he had closed himself off over the years to other people's words. He had given them out freely enough himself. He did get a bit of a surprise when Ginny Weasley shouted at them and arguing that no one deserved such a vile attack. Draco noted that maybe Seamus and Dean wouldn't be quite so keen to shake the hand of Draco's assassin if they knew exactly who it was. Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't the sort of woman who was noted for her people skills.

He had found himself leaving his body slowly, prompting him to realise he was slowly coming back into consciousness and Elizabeth had disappeared at his realisation.

He had finally felt himself in his body. It felt like an ill fitted suit which was impossible to take off. Everywhere _hurt. _His torso in particular was sore and stung dully. His eyes were as heavy as lead. He could hear murmurings around him as if he were in a goldfish bowl and they sounded distorted. He knew people were close and the softness of the noises gave him the impression they were women. He tried to open his eyes to look but still they remained too heavy for him.

A sort of quietness followed that gave the impression that whoever had been present had left the room. However a moment later, he felt the feeling of someone sitting down on his bed beside him. It was a comforting presence that made Draco feel calm. Like he was safe in this person's company. He felt the soft touch of someone brushing his fringe away from his face. It was almost a nervous touch but it was gentle. Almost familiar. The feeling of gentleness made his eyes seem less heavy. He slowly forced them open. There was a blinding light up above him. It seemed to be completely white all around him. A silhouette before him. His eyes focused to see a girl before him. A girl with brown hair up in a bun with wisps framing her face. The light gleamed behind her, giving her a halo effect. A large pair of brown eyes were staring stunned into his half shut grey ones. Hermione Granger was at his side.

* * *

><p>Hermione gaped. Malfoy had just opened his eyes. He was awake. She didn't remain frozen this time. She sprung to her feet.<p>

"Madame Pomfrey!" she called out, running to the office and knocking briskly on the door to wake the matron up, "Madame Pomfrey, he's _awake!" _

The dozing matron seemed to have trouble remembering where she was or indeed who she was for a few seconds but soon understood what Hermione was talking about and sprung to her feet, dashing into the wing. Neville and Luna, who had been sitting on the floor and sorting the plants, came dashing in too.

Sure enough, Malfoy was lying in the same position he had been in for the past twenty-four hours, tired and weak but with his eyes drowsily open and staring up at the ceiling as if trying to work out what was happening. Madame Pomfrey approached and checked him out before turning to Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom, please collect Professor Dumbledore. Quickly now!"

Neville shot off at once. Luna stood beside Hermione as the both watched as Madame Pomfrey checked Malfoy's heartbeat and administered potions. She frowned at the sight of his thin body.

"Needs feeding." She muttered to herself.

Dumbledore came briskly into the wing, followed by Snape and McGonagall. Malfoy eyes seemed unfocused as though they could not quite see them although he knew they were present. McGonagall turned to Luna and Hermione.

"You two may go. I believe it is past curfew."

Hermione wanted to stay very badly but followed Luna out of the wing. Hermione could feel her body begin to relax for the first time in days. He was awake. That meant he would recover. Hermione walked back with Luna to her dormitory. She would sleep much easier tonight.

* * *

><p>Draco's head felt like it was spinning with the voices and the lights. He could feel himself being hoisted up onto his pillows by Madame Pomfrey. He couldn't contain a cry of pain as his body was forced to move. His eyes slowly began to focus and he made out the face of McGonagall. He looked around for Granger but she was nowhere to be seen. Had he simply dreamt her up?<p>

McGonagall gave him a searching look as if trying meet his eye line.

"Mr. Malfoy? Can you hear me?"

Draco slowly looked at her, a look of confusion on his face over whether or not Granger had ever been there. McGonagall was obviously mistaking this as a look of confusion as to why he was in a hospital wing and looked sympathetic. He nodded his head slightly, reluctant to move his body more than physically possible.

Dumbledore stepped forward. He looked interested, as if Draco was a new discovery made in his office. Snape stayed where he was, a mixture of interest and his typical aloofness etched on his drawn face. McGonagall, pleased he seemed to know where he was, questioned again.

"Do you remember the reason _why _you're in the hospital wing?"

Draco's mind raced. What could he say? He remembered every detail up until the moment he'd passed out yet telling McGonagall this would then lead to the question as to who it was that had done this to him. And, despise Bellatrix as he did, he knew grassing her up would get back to Voldemort and he may be punished further. Or worse, his mother would be. Also it would look particularly fishy as to why a Death Eater would torture him, a pure blood and who's father was serving a hefty sentence for carrying the job title too. Three of his classmates who were known for their allegiance to the Order were only under a mile away from him. Why hadn't they been attacked? It was just too risky so slowly Draco shook his head, trying to paint a convincing confused face to match his actions.

McGonagall felt disappointed. It was, of course, plausible for Malfoy to have had no recollection. The perpetrator may have cast a quick 'Obliviate' charm before escaping. It seemed apparent though that this was Dark magic and it seemed equally as likely that he knew his attacker's identity but was far too afraid to divulge it. However she had no proof of this so instead she looked to Dumbledore for instructions.

"I think maybe it is a little early for questions, Minerva. Severus," Snape stepped forward at Dumbledore's words, "could you help administer some more of your healing methods to Mr. Malfoy? He seems to be rather uncomfortable." Dumbledore smiled serenely, and made his way out of the Wing with McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey following close behind. Snape stood still for a while looking deeply at Draco before promptly wrenching the curtains around his bed shut. He raised his wand and whispered 'Muffliato". Draco immediately tensed. Snape turned round slowly.

"So... are you going to tell me what _really _happened?" He asked silkily.

Draco scowled. "And why," Draco asked, his voice extremely hoarse and croaky due to not speaking for over a day,"would I do that?"

Snape's expression didn't change. "Well you may not care too much but I was thinking you would want your mother to know the facts."

Draco scowled even harder. He had a feeling he would use that particular trump card. He looked away quickly, forgetting his delicate condition and grimacing at the pain in his neck. "Bellatrix." Draco spat. He didn't see Snape's face.

"So it wasn't an empty brag." Snape nodded to himself, looking very sombre. Draco turned to look at his former Potions master, slowly this time to save him anymore pain.

"You knew?" Draco asked, astonished, "Bellatrix told you? Then why ask?"

"Bellatrix likes to pin herself to anything that has gone successfully. I thought maybe it was her idea of making herself look important. Your mother didn't share that view."

Draco's eyes widened, "She... she bragged to my _mother_."

"Quite." Snape replied, picking up vials of silver potions that were lined upon the bedside cabinet of Draco's bed and sniffing disconcertedly at them. He didn't care much for Madame Pomfrey's techniques.

"How did she take it?" Draco asked in an anxious whisper.

"How do you imagine?" Snape replied curtly. Draco shut his eyes. She would be completely shattered to learn her sister had been the one to do it. "I was the one who had told her." Draco didn't know whether to be grateful or not. It was better than learning via owl and yet this still didn't stop him resenting Snape.

"So what is expected of me _now?" _Draco spat.

"Well you'll recover and then get back to work." Snape suddenly looked livid. "Why did you go into Hogsmeade? I had made it perfectly clear you were to attend detention!" Draco merely laughed.

"You honestly expected me to pay attention to trivial punishment when I've got more important things to do!"

"Maybe if you had paid attention you wouldn't be in the predicament!" Snape spat.

"What does it matter now? It's done and at least I now know not to bothered putting too much thought into Bellatrix's Christmas present." Draco replied, dryly.

"I have been assigned to fix the cabinet while you recover. Bellatrix's plan backfired. Voldemort didn't want you quite this injured. Just enough to get the message across."

Draco couldn't help feeling grateful towards this. He would have simply gone back to staring at it hopelessly and that was the reason he was in the Wing in the first place.

"You will be bedridden for at least a month." Snape informed Draco, "Your body has been weakened and needs to recuperate." Snape turned and drew back the curtains with a flick of his wand and made to leave. Draco watched as he swept out with his robes billowing out behind him like a bat about to take flight.

* * *

><p>Hermione had slept a much more peaceful sleep and it had nothing to do with the soft mattress. Having seen with her own eyes that Malfoy was, albeit groggily and still in pain, coming to was like a belt around her chest that had been crushing her ribs and lungs had been loosened. She even allowed Crookshanks to sleep on the bed with her which she was normally very strict about sleeping in his basket.<p>

The next day, however, wasn't quite so relaxed. She had double potions and transfiguration and in both classes she had trouble focussing on the task at hand. She never had trouble concentrating before and it was incredibly frustrating for Hermione. The simple fact was though that she was itching to see how Malfoy was. She had so many questions to ask.

Harry was as pleasant as ever and Ginny too seemed cheerful. Hermione had a feeling that this was in order to keep her spirits up and she was grateful. Harry even got her to raise a giggle by transfiguring his hair pink although whether or not this was intentional she wasn't sure. Neville and Luna both seemed themselves too and smiled a lot more than they had the previous day.

Ron's bad mood seemed to have subsided somewhat but he went hurtling back into sulky mode when Hermione announced she would be visiting Malfoy that evening.

"What do you want to do that for?" Ron demanded as they walked along the corridors with Harry hanging back. He could smell a fight brewing.

"Concern." Hermione answered tartly. "It's a relief to know he's okay, but it can't hurt to ask him myself can it?"

"Your mad!" Ron argued aghast, "This is Malfoy! Malfoy!"

"I'm quite aware of his name, Ronald, thank you!" Harry hung back further. Whenever Hermione used Ron's full name, you ran for cover!

"I'm sorry but I think we're forgetting _who's_ been attacked here!" Ron was now going a violent shade of pink. "I'm sorry he was attacked." Hermione narrowed her eyes. Ron wasn't giving the impression of someone who was exactly devastated at Malfoy's pain. "But he is, and always will be, the slimy git that made our lives a misery. I'd expected you to remember that, Hermione. You were there!"

"Yes I was!" Hermione answered in a voice that was obviously furious, "But you weren't there that night and therefore you can't possibly understand. And for the record," Hermione said before she began to leave, "I make the decisions as to what I do with my time, not you!"

Hermione walked off briskly away from Ron and Harry. Harry sighed and looked at Ron unimpressed.

"Don't tell me your actually feeling sorry for the ferret!" Ron seethed.

"Feel sorry for him? No. Feel sorry for Hermione? Yes. What right have we to try and dictate how she deals with this?" Harry argued, not raising his voice but with a firmness that Ron was not used to hearing. Ron couldn't answer the question, simply deciding to grit his teeth instead. Harry nodded in the direction of the Quiddich pitch. "The game's Friday and we've still got practise to do." Harry walked on and waited for Ron to follow, who did but with a unpleasant look on his face. Harry rolled his eyes. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>Hermione stalked into the hospital wing, still wearing a thunderous look on her face. Love Ron as she did, sometimes he was the most insensitive, selfish git ever! One of the many reasons, she remembered, why they parted ways. Hermione was rapidly coming to believe that she had definitely made the right choice there!<p>

Madame Pomfrey came strolling out of the ward and immediately frowned at Hermione's expression.

"Cheer up Miss. Granger. You'll scare my patients! You look like you're about to go for someone's throat."

Hermione, feeling a tad annoyed, forced a neutral look onto her face. Bedside manner was important here. Madame Pomfrey stepped closer.

"Mr. Malfoy will be needing his medication," she said in a low whisper, "could you administer it for me please?"

Hermione suddenly went cold. "Mm.. me?" she stammered

"Yes, you." Madame Pomfrey replied calmly. "You know how the medicine is administered."

Hermione nodded and slowly peered out into the Wing. She could not see Malfoy from this angle. With her feet shuffling, she walked out into the Wing. The bed slowly came into view and sure enough the boy lying in it did too. Malfoy had his eyes fixed upon the wall facing his bed. He looked like he was in extremely deep thought. Almost like he wasn't fully there at all.

Hermione noticed that the dark circles were still heavily imprinted under his eyes but there was more colour to him. There was also an empty dinner plate on his table at the bottom of the bed. So he was eating again, that was good. Hermione saw his eyes suddenly move to the spot she stood. He didn't move for a moment. Neither did Hermione. Slowly he tried to turn his head but the look on face showed he wasn't finding this easy at all. Hermione quickly put up her hand as a sign for him not to move and she walked round to the bottom of his bed where his eye line already was. Eyes of gray and chocolate brown met once again. Hermione noted how his hair was still tousled. He didn't seem to mind too much. Once again, neither moved before Malfoy spoke.

"Granger." It wasn't the snide, sarcastic voice she was used to but seemed more like a greeting.

"Malfoy." She half stammered. Malfoy gave a half smile and Hermione returned it. Hermione looked a little unsure what to do next until Malfoy offered her assistance with her memory.

"I take it you're here to make sure I take my medicine like a good boy." Hermione seemed to have snapped out of her daze and remembered.

"Oh, yes," she managed before heading promptly to the bedside cabinet and picked up one of the silver veils, inspecting it and hoping Malfoy's inability to turn his head or move much at all would prevent him from seeing how much she was blushing.

She uncorked the bottle and dipped her wand into the formula. Slowly she traced the tip of her wand across his forehead and murmured a simple incantation. The silvery liquid promptly absorbed into Malfoy's head. He pulled a face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's like ice on the brain." He grimaced and breathing in through his teeth. Hermione looked apologetic but continued regardless.

"It will help you in the long run."

Malfoy pulled a face like he'd heard this at least fifty times that day. His eyes turned to look at Hermione. She had a look of concentration on her face. Her hair was down today. He remembered the previous night and wondered again whether it had been her or was he simply delusional?

Hermione finally finished. She withdrew her wand. Malfoy looked deep in thought again so she nervously sat herself down on the bed next to him.

"How...how are you?" She asked

"Peachy tah, you?" he replied sarcastically. Hermione frowned.

"I'm only asking. No need to get testy."

"Well, I've been awake for a grand total of eight hours and my mind is numbing. I can't move any of my body without it feeling like I'm being beating with a Bludger and I've got another month in here to go. So how do you think I feel?"

Hermione wanted to kick herself. He was still Malfoy. Still as sardonic as ever. Had she honestly thought he was going to be different with her?

"Forget I asked." She said bitterly.

Hermione was contemplating getting up and leaving when he spoke again.

"You helped get me back to the castle and stayed with me throughout the night." It wasn't a question but Hermione nodded regardless. There was a long pause before he spoke.

"Thank you." He turned his head slowly to look at her regardless of the pain. He wanted their eyes to join when he said this. "I won't forget."

Hermione could only nod. Then a little smile formed that she didn't realise had began to form across her lips and her chest swelled with warmth.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Please review if you like what you read. I truly love reviews!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing. Property of J.K Rowling who is a genius_**

Draco had been in the Hospital Wing a grand total of a day when he began to realise why people complained about spending time in hospital. He had never actually had to stay in the Hospital Wing for much more than six hours as Madame Pomfrey had normally fixed any injuries he had within an hour or two. However due to his very fragile condition, he was to remain in the Wing.

Granger had remained with him for an hour before leaving to patrol the halls. The conversation had been a little awkward and he had to lie yet again when she questioned as to what happened and what he could remember. He'd better stick to one version of events, he had reasoned with himself. Granger informed him what he missed in Potions and Transfiguration although he didn't particularly see the point of knowing this. He had missed several assignments. She had given him the rest of his potions and helped make the pillows somewhat more comfortable. While she was bending over, he managed to smell her scent. It was like vanilla, parchment and something else the smelt sweet and almost homely. It wasn't his inability to move his head that prevented him from turning his head away this time.

It was breakfast time the next day when Dumbledore returned to the hospital wing. He had just eaten breakfast with the help of an enchanted cutlery set that cut his food and floated up to his mouth, courtesy of some clever magic by Madame Pomfrey. He had noticed that Madame Pomfrey seemed to be on something of a mission to feed him up as much as possible. Half way through his porridge, he felt rather full but the spoon kept jabbing at his face until he opened up again. This continued until the bowl was empty and Draco felt fit to burst.

Dumbledore strode into the hall, his silver robes flowing behind him. Draco turned his head slightly to face his teachers and Dumbledore gave him a friendly smile.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy," he smiled, as if he had simply bumped into him in the hall, "how are you feeling today?"

Draco shrugged slightly and pulled a somewhat sideways smile, as if to say, "As good as I can be." Dumbledore nodded as if he expected nothing less. He stepped up the bottom of the bed so that Draco and him were directly eye to eye and opposite one another. Draco didn't like this. It was impossible to avoid eye contact with him due to his aching neck but staring at Dumbledore's pleasant face, ocean blue eyes and long silver hair and beard was a stabbing reminder as to why it was he had been punished for his lack of progress, why it was the Vanishing Cabinet had to be fixed and what he was being forced to act out. He could feel his stomach flame up with shame but fought to keep his face unreadable and calm.

"How is your time in this delightful establishment treating you?" Dumbledore asked, picking up the clipboard at the end of Draco's bed and flicking through the notes casually, nodding to himself at Draco's progress, recorded day-by-day by Madame Pomfrey. Draco looked at him as if he were mad. Establishment? He was making out as if it were the Grand Morgana Hotel!

"I've had better times." Draco replied, dryly.

Dumbledore chuckled and straightened his half moon glasses. "Yes, well, entertainment can be somewhat limited in this place. Still, you sharn't have to put up with it much longer."

Draco looked at him, curiosity on his face. "Snape said I won't be back to normal for at least a month?"

"And so you sharnt. Recuperation will be quite a long process for you, I'm afraid."

"Then what did you mean-"

"Oh you won't be staying here, Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore stated this as if it were obvious. Draco didn't even try to hide his confusion.

"So where am I going? St Mungo's?"

"No, no," Dumbledore chortled, "Would be a little pointless considering you are over the very worse and Madame Pomfrey's skills. No, no, no, you'll be-"

Dumbledore was cut short by approaching, quick footsteps, which sounded like someone was in quite a rush. Hermione Granger came more or less stumbling into the ward. She looked flushed and breathless like she had ran all the way through the castle.

"Sorry, I'm..." Granger inhaled deeply, "...late, Professor. I was in the library and Pavetti came rushing with a letter saying she had forgotten..."

Dumbledore put up his hand to stop her apologising and she quickly ceased talking. She looked to Draco who looked quite amused at seeing the Head Girl, the queen of punctuality herself, looking so dishevelled. She straightened herself up promptly, trying not to look like this bothered her which only seemed to tickle Draco further. No more than twenty seconds later, Luna Lovegood glided in airily. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, Miss. Lovegood." Dumbledore greeted. "Now you are both here, I can continue." He turned back to Draco. "You will be moved tomorrow back to your own dormitory." Draco looked shocked but then relieved. Although he would still be bedridden he would have his own privacy and comforts again. Granger spoke up.

"But sir, patients are meant to stay in the wing. It's clearly stated." She tried not to look at Draco's irritated face, who obviously didn't want his one chance of some kind of freedom from the sterilised padded cell taken away. Dumbledore smiled at this.

"Normally yes, Miss. Granger," Dumbledore agreed, "but given the circumstances, exceptions can be made. Mr. Malfoy doesn't quite need to be watched 24/7 anymore, he just simply needs to rest and be given his medication everyday. I'm sure he will be very comfortable in his own bedroom. Besides, it is Quiddich season and the first match is on Friday therefore I am sure that Madame Pomfrey will want as many vacant beds as possible. Quiddich isn't exactly famed for it's safeness."

Lovegood nodded and Granger seemed to be turning this over in her head.

"So, why did you call us Sir?" Lovegood asked Dumbledore.

"Well, he will need some form of assistance and care which is where I was hoping you two lovely ladies would be willing to assist us in caring for Mr. Malfoy."

"'Caring?'" Hermione repeated dumbly.

"Simply to visit his dormitory to make sure he is cared for and has taken all the required potions." Dumbledore took in Hermione's nervous look. "I believe this will help you the most too, Miss. Granger. I have discussed that Madame Pomfrey have this deemed as your Healer training. It will be more convenient given your heavy workload."

Granger stared at Dumbledore. So did Draco. Was Dumbledore seriously asking Granger to play his nursemaid? Dumbledore continued.

"Miss. Lovegood will attend to bringing him his food and generally check on him while you will be in charge of treatments. If I both have your agreement to this, Malfoy will be able to return to his dormitory.

Lovegood nodded agreement at once. Granger remained motionless for a few seconds. Draco held his breath. It looked like she was seriously considering refusing. Eventually though, she nodded her head awkwardly.

"Marvellous." Dumbledore smiled happily, "Well, then you shall be moved tomorrow Mr. Malfoy." And with that, Dumbledore swept out of the wing. Lovegood smiled what Draco deemed a rather vacant smile at him before leaving in a walk that was almost like a little skip. Granger looked nervously at Draco who returned her look. She finally turned and almost ran out of the Wing. Draco sunk down into his pillows. He honestly didn't know whether to punch the air (if that were physically possible) or feel unnerved at the squirming in his stomach.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay herself down on her bed. She felt dizzy. She didn't quite understood what just happened. Had she just agreed to be the one to take care of Malfoy for the next month? Oh Geodric, she had! She shut her eyes tightly, wincing at this. This was a problem.<p>

She had treated Malfoy only yesterday and he had been agreeable. Pleasant even. They had come to a truce it had seemed. Maybe he felt the least he owed her was to at least be civil, seeing as she had saved his life. Yet somehow the idea of being alone in his room with him made her anxious. He was still Malfoy after all and no matter what he claimed, she was still wary of him. He had been so vile over the years that she could hardly be blamed. He had been a prejudiced, arrogant, snobby arse whom she believed had no redeeming qualities, barring his intelligence.

Yet he had changed. This year he had been quiet, wary and more mature. It wasn't simply his appearance that had changed and changed very nicely at that. He seemed to find bullying a simple waste of time and energy and the attack seemed to have made him, although still sarcastic, more human to her.

Also, on a more professional note, she wanted to be a Healer. Shirking away from her orders would not go down well. She couldn't pick and choose what she did and didn't do. She needed to grin and bare it. Also if she didn't, Malfoy would simply have to stay in the Wing and would be bored rigid. She had been to the hospital wing a few times over the years and had been very bored too. That was only a day. Malfoy would have to tolerate it for a full month, if she didn't help him out.

She sat up on her bed and nodded to herself. She would do it. If nothing else, Malfoy would be forced to pay attention to their meetings from now on. Being unable to move without agony was going to work to Hermione's advantage.

* * *

><p>Snape was pacing Dumbledore's office irritably. The Headmaster had meant to meet him here fifteen minutes ago. Greatest wizard of their time or not, timekeeping wasn't a strong point. Snape wasn't in the best of moods as it was. He had a rather irritable class for Defence against the Dark Arts. Potter's class incidentally. He had tried to teach Mind Hexes, extremely complicated magic and one that required complete concentration. He had assigned the class to try and send a mild hex at a dummy in the middle of the room. The class lasted no longer than two hours and the dummy barely took any sort of magic. Only Granger had managed one and that was no kind of surprise. Snape was used to Granger being the only one capable of following orders.<p>

The rest of the class had been pitiful. They just went very pink in the cheeks and Weasley displayed a prominent vein on his forehead that Snape never knew was there. In fact, Snape was surprised that Weasley possessed anything in his head at all.

The door of the office opened and Snape spun to see Dumbledore strolling in. He smiled at Snape who did not return it.

"Severus." Dumbledore greeted.

"Headmaster." he replied curtly.

"Sorry, I'm late. Slight hold up with Seamus Finnegan. Seemed to have tranfigurated Dean Thomas into a pigeon as a joke and couldn't remember how to change him back."

Snape rolled his eyes in contempt at the sheer stupidity of his students. Dumbledore sat at his desk and sorted some parchment. Snape waited irritably.

"Well?" Snape finally asked when Dumbledore looked up. "Did they agree?"

"Oh yes," Dumbledore smiled, "quite easily."

"Do you really think this will work?" Snape asked.

"Only time will tell. If my predictions are correct, however, this is exactly what we've been waiting for."

* * *

><p>Hermione had gone to Gryffindor common room to tell Ginny, Harry and Ron the news that she would be spending yet more time with Malfoy. She needn't have bothered. It appeared that Luna had told Neville who in turn informed Harry and Ron. Correct to her assumptions, it wasn't greeted with enthusiasm.<p>

"**_What the bloody hell is Dumbledore thinking?" _**Ron roared with so much force that a couple of first years scampered out of the common room as quickly as they could. Hermione had prepared for this with Ron. She was however quite sad with Harry's dark look on his face. He had stayed well out of the argument itself but it was completely evident that he was not happy with this. Ginny appeared simply amused at Ron's purple face. The vein had made a reappearance. Neville was sat by the fire, looking guilty for unwittingly getting Hermione into trouble.

"He is thinking logically." She replied coolly. "It makes sense and Malfoy can free up a bed. I'll bet Crookshanks one of you lot will be in there on Friday with some kind of injury."

"Can't he get someone else to do it?" Harry asked feebly.

"Luna is going to help." Hermione reasoned. "It's not just me."

"How do we know we can trust him?" Ron shot. "Do you honestly want to be left alone with a pure-blood fanatic?"

"He's not." Hermione argued before she could stop herself, "He's not like that to me."

The room went silent. Harry looked a mixture of confused and amazed. Ginny's eyes widened. Ron looked murderous.

"What?" Ron whispered.

Hermione felt very nervous but she may as well be honest. "We've... we've called a truce."

All three of her friends' eyes had widened considerably. Hermione took the stunned silence as an opportunity. "I saved his life. He feels the least he owes me is a little courtesy. The same applies for Luna and Neville." This wasn't necessarily true. He had made no mention of being pleasant to them but it wasn't best to mention that now. "I think he's grown up a bit. He's not called me a Mudblood at all."

Ginny looked sceptical. Harry looked like he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Ron didn't seem to be listening at all.

"Besides," Hermione added firmly, "I'm tired. I've got so much to do and this is going to lighten the load. It makes life a bit easier and its not forever. He's going to get better." She said this very quickly.

There was silence before Harry spoke. "We can't stop you," before meeting Hermione's eyes. "But please... please, be careful. You may have changed your opinion but we haven't. I doubt we ever will."

Hermione didn't know why this stung but she nodded silently regardless. Ron was looking indignant and still furious but instead of arguing further, he stormed upstairs. Hermione sighed deeply and excused herself. She walked out of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Well that went well, she thought, as she walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Please review if you like what you read_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Property of J.K Rowling._**

Draco spent a pleasant last night in the Hospital Wing. Knowing that this would be his last night in the sterilised wing made it much more bearable. He had eaten (albeit without choice due to the cutlery refusing to give in) a full dinner and was now lying sleepily on his pillows. Sleep caught hold of him seconds later.

* * *

><p>Draco's eyes had not been shut for more than ten seconds when they opened again. The pain in his body was gone and he was dressed in his white shirt and black trousers. He smiled. His subconscious must have gone for a walk yet again. He sat upright. Only then did he noticed where he was. His heart sank a little. He didn't want to be back <em>here. <em>His bedroom was as he had left it the day he had departed for the Hogwarts Express. His armchair was beside the fire and it was as dark and devoid of warmth as he had remembered. He heard movement and snapped around. Elizabeth was sat at his desk, the chair turned to the side, with her long brown hair up in an elegant plaited up do that showed off her high cheekbones and her usual finely embroidered black gown. She was lazily flicking through one of Draco's books as if looking for the interesting bits of the book. Draco cleared his throat. Elizabeth looked up.

"Ah! About time you woke up," she announced, snapping the book shut and tossing it carelessly back onto the desk, "Thought I was going to have to fill a pan of water at one point." Draco simply rolled his eyes. Elizabeth looked around. "This is your room?" Draco nodded. Elizabeth looked surprised before managing. "It's...nice."

Draco chuckled darkly.

"Yeah right. It's bleak."

"A little devoid of colour yes." Elizabeth reached into the pocket of her robes and for the first time Draco saw her drew out a wand. With a quick flick, the logs in the fireplace burst with orange and red flames, illuminating the room and making it less cold. Nodding, satisfied to her, Elizabeth tucked the wand back into her dress. "Better." She smiled.

"You... you keep your wand in Limbo?" Draco asked, amazed.

"Only for general use. We're not allowed to transfigure ourselves or anything advanced. A little frustrating, but understandable."

"I thought... I thought when you die, you don't need your wand anymore." Elizabeth laughed at this.

"We are still wizards and witches even into the afterlife. Death isn't that cruel. Unless its deserved of course."

A question sprung to Draco that he'd always wanted to know since he was a child. Elizabeth seemed an appropriate person to ask. Elizabeth paced the room, as if trying to work out how she could explain this. Finally she spoke.

"There are three sections so to speak. There is Eternity, Limbo and the Darkness. Eternity is where normal people who have lived noble or decent lives go after death. It's like here really, only you can remain with loved ones on the other side forever. In the places where you have the happiest memories. It's peaceful and there's no war, no murder, nothing dark.

"Limbo is for those, myself included who did bad things in their life that they truly repent upon. Maybe even did something to change it which didn't work. They're given a ... well, a sentence I suppose. We have to stay in this sort of lull until the fates have decided when we've paid for what we've done and let us cross over."

"How long is that?" Draco asked, still sat on the bed, taking in everything she was saying.

"Depends on what's been done." Elizabeth shrugged, still pacing, "Some stay for a mere ten years, some as long as 200."

Draco looked at her searchingly.

"And you? How long have you got to stay?"

"60 years." She replied, looking sadly into the fire. Draco couldn't stop his jaw from drooping a little. She was just a young woman, what could she have possibly done? Draco didn't want to hear the last one as he had a fair idea what it was but knew he needed to know.

"And um... the darkness?"

"That's where evil people go." She said darkly. "The wands are left behind. There's no magic. It's a lot like Azkaban only worse. And you're in there forever. You never get rest. Thousands, millions of years of agony, despair and cruelty. Nothing less than they deserve."

Draco felt a little faint. _Worse than Azkaban? _He didn't know there was such a thing. The very idea of _that _was enough to make him vomit with terror. He needed air. Standing up shakily, he walked around his bed and to his window that overlooked the landscape. The roving fields and trees reminded him of when he flown his first broomstick. He'd been eight and his father had bought him a good one for him to learn before anyone else. His mother had watched nervously the whole time as he zoomed round the field. He remembered that so well and smile spread over his face. "_Look at me mum! I'm doing it!" _he called as his mother allowed herself to smile at how natural he seemed to be. He'd laughed and waved manically and sped off around a tree.

He turned back around and saw that Elizabeth was staring at the portrait above the fire. The one of him, his mother and his father. He could not see the look on Elizabeth's face as her back was to him. Although, even then, he had the distinct feeling she was looking at the figure of his father. Before he could ask though, she tore her gaze away and turned back around, smiling a little forcedly for Draco's liking.

"How big is this place?" She asked with interest.

"Huge," Draco shrugged, "Too big in my opinion. I was forever getting lost when I was little." Elizabeth opened the door leading out of the room and said, "Well, are you going to give me a tour?" Before Draco could even answer she was gone. Draco walked to the door and stared at the portrait for a moment. It could simply be his imagination... but was she... _avoiding _the painting? Draco pondered this before exiting the room and closing the door

Draco and Elizabeth walked down the winding corridors, some of which Draco had even forgotten were there, as he pointed out various rooms. It seemed a long time since he had walked all the way around the house. It was as dark and gloomy as he'd ever remembered. The suits of armour propped up against the walls made the Manor look even worse in his opinion. There was no need for those stupid things; there had been no soldiers in the Malfoy family since 1456!

Elizabeth looked around in morbid interest. She obviously didn't care much for the décor but she did appear to want to see every bit of the house. Draco was suddenly feeling suspicious again.

"What's your surname? Do you come from a wealthy family?"

Elizabeth again looked pale and irritable. Slowly, she turned to Draco.

"Wilcox, Elizabeth Wilcox." Draco thought this over. He did not recall the name. Any Wilcox family had not been mentioned as part of his father's social circles.

"An old family?"

"Not particularly," she shrugged, "We lived in a rather big house. My father was wealthy enough." Elizabeth suddenly strode ahead down the corridor, further away from Draco. She seemed to not want to give him any more leave way to ask questions. This irritated Draco somewhat. His irritation was distracted by the sight of a light at the end of the hall they were walking down. He only just realized that they were down the hall from the dining room. Elizabeth was stood at the end of the passage, looking into the dining room. Her irritable expression now looked sympathetic. Draco walked to the exit of the passage and looked where Elizabeth's eye line had fell.

The dining room was lit brightly with the glow of a roaring fire. The room had a large armchair at the side of the fire. Narcissa Malfoy occupied it. Dressed in her simple black dress, with her hair pinned back at the sides, she was clutching a goblet of red wine and staring into the fire as if in a trance. The violent blotching on her face caused by the hysterical crying she had done but her eyes looked tired and heavy yet sparkling as if full of thought. She looked like a woman who had seen a million years of trouble and couldn't bring herself to cry anymore. Elizabeth looked at Draco with the same sympathy.

"She truly loves you, you know." Elizabeth said soothingly. Draco didn't seem to hear her though. He stepped into the room and walked towards his mother. His footsteps echoed throughout the room. Narcissa didn't look up. She couldn't see or hear him of course. No one, but Elizabeth could.

Draco knelt down beside the arm of her chair. It was the closest he had been to his mother in months for although his actual physical body had been cradled by a tearful Narcissa in the hospital, he had had to watch this from across the room. Now he was up close he could see her naturally pale pallor that he had inherited had become grey. Like she was ill. She looked painfully thin. She must, as Draco had feared, be going through the same form of self-imposed neglect that he himself had done to his body over the first month of term.

"Is she alone here all the time?" He asked hoarsely, his eyes still on his mother's face.

"Most of the time," Elizabeth nodded, "But she prefers this. Voldemort has secured another Death Eater's estate as his headquarters so she no longer has to pay host to her sister. I can't say she is particularly sorry not to have to spend time with Bellatrix. Neither can the latter," Elizabeth half smirked, "Narcissa has tried to strangle her many a time since her visit to your bedside. Even Bellatrix has become quite unnerved."

"Was..." Draco gulped before saying the name, "..Voldemort angry about this?"

"Not particularly. He sniffed at her hysteria as an overemotional woman. Nothing to care about."

Draco felt a mixture of indignation at Voldemort's lack of interest in his mother's opinions and a giddying sense of relief. Disinterest by Voldemort was something of a grand blessing. It's when he becomes overly interested that you start to panic.

"Severus had been good to her." Elizabeth mentioned matter of factly.

"Severus?" Draco repeated, his head snapping away from his mother to look at his ghostly companion. "Severus Snape?"

"Yes. Do you know any other Severus?"

"What's he been doing?"

"Check ups." Elizabeth replied, walking away from the passage way entrance and into the room, her black robes swaying. "He has been concerned for her health of late so has been delivering to her his own brand of potions. She has you see, as you've probably noticed, been neglecting her food. This is to make sure she can not fall any frailer."

"Why... why hasn't he told me this?"

Elizabeth laughed as if the very prospect was ridiculous. "This is _Snape. _Admitting selfless deeds is not his strong point."

Draco frowned. He felt a reluctant gratitude to his godfather. It was a good deed, no denying. Yet the idea of being further in his debt did not sit well with Draco at all.

Draco turned to his mother when she noticed her movement. She had turned her face away from the fire at last. She shifted in her seat and began to rise up. Draco sprung up to his full height again. She looked around the empty room of the dining room. At one point she looked directly at Draco yet showed, obviously, no emotion. She didn't realise he was there, he told himself logically. Yet it didn't stop the dull sting it produced.

Narcissa turned slowly and walked towards the passage entrance. Elizabeth watched her go by. As soon as his mother was out of sight, all the questions Draco had came back.

"I think it's time you tell me _why _you want to help me."

Elizabeth looked at him. Her expression was unreadable. She looked nervous but stood resolute.

"People... like me. In limbo. There is a way to pass over to the other side sooner." She was now looking into the fire as his mother had done. "If we can in some way, rare as it is, influence someone to change, maybe stop them doing something terrible or even leave behind some kind of clue as to how to change things, the fates see this as our penance. We are allowed to cross over."

Draco felt confused then irritation began to rise.

"So... you're helping me so you can go somewhere better?" He said this rather bitterly. Elizabeth didn't seem to notice.

"I'm helping because I can see how desperately you want anything but this. You are not a bad person."

"You don't know what I am." He snapped.

"Oh but I do. I've walked among your memories. I've seen your soul."

"How the hell can you-" He stopped. Of course. How could he forget? "Occulamency?"

"I was always a rather gifted Legilimen as a witch." She remembered fondly.

"But why me?" He demanded, very confused, "There must be hundreds, _thousands_, who don't want this either. Why have you chosen _me_?" She looked pale now. Like she had been dreading the question. "And, while we're at it, how do you know my father?"

Elizabeth looked stricken at this. Draco knew he'd touched a nerve.

"It is about him isn't it? How do you know him?"

"It's not of importance." She replied coolly

"Oh it is!" Draco's voice was rising, "People associated with him normally mean trouble."

"I'm not like him!" She spat. Elizabeth seemed furious at the suggestion. "And neither are you!"

"You have to be close to him! Well, had to anyway." Draco was pacing now. "You knew I have his eyes. You know what he's really like. You know what this house looks like. You-" Draco stopped dead. It hit him so hard he actually felt winded. He turned to Elizabeth. Her face looked like she knew what was coming.

"Of course. You know him because," Draco whispered dangerously, "because you were his mistress."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Please review!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing and gain no profit from this story.**_

Draco could feel his blood boil with realization and horror. He waited. Waited for Elizabeth to laugh at him, dismiss this as utter nonsense and scold him for jumping to such ridiculous conclusions. Yet nothing came. She stood stoically at the fireside, her face hard to read but saying nothing at all. The silence that came from her was suddenly all the confirmation Draco needed. He felt the bile rise to his throat.

"So... you were having an affair with my father. That's why you're really here?" Draco managed, his throat dry and his voice hoarse.

Elizabeth looked numb. Her posture was as upright and graceful as ever yet her face looked paler and drawn. And yet it was still unreadable for him to tell whether she was defiant or about to cry. She finally spoke clearly, her voice rather steady given the circumstances.

"I came," she began, "because I knew your father and I know you and you're no Death Eater."

Draco felt a burning in his head as things began to slot horribly into place. His father's business trips hadn't been for real business; he had been with _her_. All the years that his parents' had been married, all the time his mother had dutifully stood beside her husband even under the most terrible circumstances, had been a sham, for him at least. He felt the hatred he'd already felt for his father burn hotter than ever before and suddenly Draco wasn't sure whether, if the chance ever came about, he would be quite so reluctant to perform an Unforgivable Curse now should he ever see Lucius again.

Lucius was now not only a sadistic, chauvinistic, bigoted killer but an adulterer to boot. His father had officially no redeeming qualities. The Darkness would be a fitting place of residence for his father it seemed. He felt revulsion at how much he looked like his father and how whenever he would look in a mirror, Lucius' eyes would be staring back.

Then he spun around to look at Elizabeth. She knew, everyone knew, that Lucius Malfoy had a family, the 'proud' father of his heir and apparent loving husband of Narcissa. Yet she had willingly been his bit on the side regardless. She had actually looked at Narcissa, only a few minutes previously, with pity! The anger rose rapidly in Draco.

"Funny how you've developed a conscience _after _you've been forced to stay somewhere after death." Draco whispered dangerously.

"It was much earlier than that." Elizabeth murmured, sounding sad. This made Draco explode.

"_OH POOR YOU_!" He roared, "_Must have been a real _strain_ having to put up with your conscience when shagging a married man!" _

Elizabeth didn't seem to be affected by this. She looked a little relieved as though she was pleased that he was so incensed with her, like she deserved nothing less.

"I know you're angry-"

"ANGRY! Angry doesn't touch the surface!"

"I'm not surprised. But I was very young and impressionable."

_"I'm sixteen and I even know that Lucius is an evil bastard! And he's supposed to be my father_!"

Elizabeth nodded. Draco could tell that she was willing to accept the blame for her actions but this didn't make him more remorseful. It made him feel angrier.

"How long?" He demanded.

"Long enough."

"Don't start getting vague!" He shouted, "How long?"

Elizabeth shut her eyes as if it was painful to say. "Must have been just about three years."

Draco had to hold onto the armchair. He was now shaking with rage.

"And you expect me to help you? Expect me to let _you_ help _me_?"

Elizabeth's eyes now widened. It looked like this is what she feared the most. She stepped forward as Draco stepped back as though frightened to be near her encase he caught something. "Whatever you think of me, please, _please _believe me. I'm trying to help you for you. I don't care about me anymore."

"I'll think what I want! You can stay in limbo forever and a day for all I care. Now get out of my head and stay out! OUT! _OUT_!"

Draco roared this until he could feel himself being pulled out of his subconscious. Elizabeth's face, looking devastated, began to dissolve from his view.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up with a jolt, the pain in his body still very much present yet the sweat from his immanent rage that had been caused by his raging at Elizabeth still plastered on his brow and neck. Draco would have sat upright had it been physically possible but the pain was still present. The pain he felt swelling in his chest was brand new. It was as though he could feel his heart breaking.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was attempting to have as normal a day as possible. She had attended Herbology which was quite interesting and was the only subject that she did not need to help Neville in. In fact, he was helping Professor Sprout at times. It was wonderfully heart-warming for Hermione to see Neville finally flourish at a subject. He had actually done better than her in a recent test. This would normally annoy Hermione but she couldn't feel anything but delight for Neville who had, upon finding this out, looked like he was going to cry tears of joy.<p>

Packing her bag to leave the greenhouse, Neville scurried over.

"Hermione, are you still going to look after Malfoy?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, a little warily, "that is my intention."

"Good," Neville said, sounding very relieved. Hermione looked a little confused. "I was worried that Ron being so upset would have put you off."

"Certainly not." Hermione replied defiantly. "I'm surprised you're so supportive of the idea. Everyone else is under the assumption I've gone slightly mad or am under the Imperious curse or something."

"I know, but... I don't know... seeing Malfoy like that. I felt... um well, a bit sorry for him. I know he doesn't like me and thinks I'm stupid and weak and-"

"I'm sure," Hermione cut in quite loudly, "that you helping to save him will have changed that very wrong assumption. He's even been quite pleasant to me in the time I've looked after him and we all know what he thought of ... my kind."

"Yes, well, I, um, well I think that no deserves anything that horrible. And he seems, I don't know, quieter this year. Crabbe and Goyle wanted to hex me at the beginning of term but he walked away. He didn't seem interested. In fact, he looked a bit ill."

"Yes," Hermione breathed, feeling secretly ecstatic that it hadn't been just her that noticed, "yes, I know!"

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble!" Neville said looking quite pink and guilty, "I just heard from Luna and I-"

"I can defend myself quite ably, I promise." Hermione smiled.

"I saw. I didn't mean to make things awkward between you and Ron. I know you two are really close and you care what he thinks."

"Care yes, but he doesn't control my actions regardless. No one does that. I don't belong to him."

Neville seemed a little taken back but pleased. He smiled at Hermione and excused himself when he realised that they were running a little late for their next Charms class.

Charms was a little more tense for Hermione as Ron and Harry were sitting next to her in Charms. Ron still looked fuming with her due to her insistence that she do, what was after all, her duty and seemed to be slamming his books down quite hard and flipping the pages with more force than was generally required. Harry kept glancing at Hermione as though she was about to burst into flames. Hermione tried to ignore this as she scribbled down notes. She wasn't backing down this time. She wasn't accommodating to _everything _her two best friends wanted!

Neville and Luna were at the table just next to her. They gave her encouraging smiles throughout, which made Hermione more cheerful and seemed to annoy Ron even further.

It wasn't until they were at the dining hall when Ron finally daned to speak

"When are you going then?" Ron spat bitterly, give her a cold look.

"When Dumbledore summons me." Hermione replied, calmly while reading the Daily Prophet that she was only now getting a proper chance to read. She had her argument well figured out and the mere mention of Dumbledore had Harry convinced. Had he not been blindly following the orders of the Headmaster for the last five years?

"So what are your duties then?" Ron asked coldly, sneering a little as if he found it a ridiculous question.

"I have to administer medicine, note down any changes in his health for Madame Pomfrey, sort food for him and tend to his general needs." She put particular emphasis on the last duty. It was childish but she was getting to the point where she actually wanted to make Ron angry. She used to hate it but now that he had made it plain he didn't trust her judgement, she was getting a sort of sadistic pleasure from his anger. It worked too. He had gone as red as his hair and was now banging his cutlery. Harry looked wary. Before there could be anymore words however, Luna and Ginny sat themselves down at the table. Ginny smiled and Luna looked at Hermione.

"Dumbledore's moved Mr. Malfoy." Luna announced, "He says we can decide who looks after him tonight."

Ron and Harry looked at her searchingly and then to Hermione. Hermione thought logically for a moment then conceded. "I'll do it."

Ron stood up abruptly and stormed away up the hall. Ginny and Harry looked at her pointedly. Hermione simply sipped her pumpkin juice and said clearly so she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

"When I am given an order, I obey. _Regardless_."

Ginny and Harry looked embarrassed. Luna looked impressed. Hermione read the Prophet leisurely for the rest of lunch, not uttering a word.

* * *

><p>Draco was back in his dormitory bedroom. The bed was comfier, the surroundings were less sterile and it was quiet. Yet Draco could have been in a cave lying in a puddle and he wouldn't have even noticed. He had been lying in a daze all day. He had barely moved a muscle when Dumbledore himself levitated his body off the hospital bed and down the corridors to Draco's dormitory or when Madame Pomfrey came to administer a various batch of new potions that she felt may decrease the pain and speed his recovery. All of them seemed to taste like troll piss. Yet he didn't seem to have any sense of taste. Madame Pomfrey, who wasn't Draco biggest fan, had even seemed a little concerned as to how unresponsive he was and how dark his eyes were.<p>

He was, he could only decide, beyond rage and tears. He thought about it constantly all day while laying in his large bed and staring out of the window. It was a murky kind of day with a grey sky that threatened the odd shower. He simply turned the information over and over again in his head. He felt so stupid for not putting the pieces together sooner. With so much going on and him spending every spare minute at Hogwarts, he simply hadn't seen what was so blatantly in front of him.

He had refused to eat. The house elves had sent up a large dinner but this time, no matter how many times the cutlery hovered before him, he would not open his mouth to be fed. He felt like he wanted to curl up and disappear from the sight of everyone around him.

He turned his head ever so slightly to look at the photo that was framed on the bedside table. It was a picture of his mother. It had been taken when she was twenty years old and had not married Lucius. She looked so free and happy. She was laughing with a glass of red wine in her hand and in an emerald dress. He had found the picture when he had been looking for a broomstick his father had confiscated. The happy look on her face made him want to start crying all over again. A little part of him wished that she had never even met his father even if it meant he had never come to exist. At least she would have been free of pain and burdens forever more.

He no longer had it in him to care what Voldemort had in store for him. A little part of him felt like it had died. He could be Crusioed and Avada Kedavra-ed until Voldemort got bored. He suddenly made up his mind at last. He simply wasn't going to do it. He would ensure his mother was safe and hidden. He was no killer and he wasn't even going to attempt it. He didn't know how but he had to think of a way out. If his mother was protected and untraced then he would run. Running was a cowardly thing to do but he would return one day. There would be one last wizarding war he was certain and, although the idea made him feel nauseous, he would fight Potter's corner or at least die trying to help him. He didn't care about Potter in the slightest but he was the best hope the wizarding world had and Voldemort's demise would mean freedom at last.

Unable to think any longer, Draco's eyes shut and he fell asleep with thoughts of freedom dancing around his head.

* * *

><p>Hermione stepped inside Malfoy's dormitory. She immediately noted how his sitting room was identical to her own yet instead of the red and gold, it was green and silver. It didn't however have the same homely vibe as her's seemed to have. He had put no personal touches to the place. In fact, it looked like no one lived there.<p>

It was dark out and Hermione had finished her Head Girl patrol an hour ago. She was now out of her uniform and dressed in her white pyjamas and dressing gown. She felt a little embarrassed, to be in Malfoy's dormitory dressed so casually, but didn't change her clothes. She crept up the stairs towards Malfoy's room. She didn't know why but she felt her heart slamming against her ribs.

She opened the door a little and peaked around the corner before opening the door fully and stepping inside. Again, it was identical to her bedroom except for the colours and lack of personal touches. Malfoy was sleeping in the large bed. Hermione tiptoed to the side of the bed. She knew she had to wake him up to give him the potions and medicines yet she felt unable to shake him awake. He was deeply asleep and looked almost angel-like. Hermione frowned. She wasn't liking how much she had been noticing about Malfoy as of late. She wasn't going to object to caring for him in his hour of need but becoming attracted to him wouldn't be possible. Ron and Harry would never speak to her ever again and it was not something she couldn't face. But he _was _so very handsome. His white blond hair was a little longer and messy as of late and it made him look bedraggled and reckless. His eyes had always been something of wonder to Hermione. She had never seen such a striking pair. But the one thing that got to her, the one thing that made her stomach feels slightly tingly, was his smile. Granted, he didn't smile that often but when he did and a natural smile crossed his lips, just a little tiny half smile, it made him look beautiful.

Out of the corner of her eye, she suddenly spotted the cutlery floating near by. They were hopping up and down erratically and looked, if it were possible for a knife and folk, furious. The sight of his untouched dinner made her frown hard. So, he wasn't eating again, was he? That wasn't a good sign.

Hermione turned back with the intention of waking him up when she spotted the one personal touch in the room. A little photograph on his bedside table. There was a young woman in the frame, smiling. Hermione recognised her immediately as Narcissa Malfoy. She looked even more beautiful than she was now, and there wasn't a trace of anguish or upset in her face as she had seen on the platform nearly a month previously. She looked wonderfully free. Hermione was staring so intently at the young woman she didn't notice Malfoy had woken and was looking up at her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Please review. They mean the world.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and gain no profit from this story. **_

Draco had heard her enter the room yet he had been too exhausted to move and had kept his eyes firmly closed. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was her. He felt the atmosphere in his room change. It went from being somewhat dull to light and almost warm. It was the feeling he had experienced and sensed when he had woken up in the hospital wing. He stared through his lashes to see her figure looking round his room as if interested in the surroundings. There was a mingled feeling of curiosity as to what Hermione Granger was even doing in his room in the first place and relief that he hadn't been delusional after all that day in the hospital wing.

He felt her approaching the side of his bed. His body was in complete conflict. He felt suddenly calm and relaxed, an odd sensation after being forever tense for at least a month and yet he felt his chest tighten. He could smell that scent again. Vanilla mingled with something distinctly Granger...

He opened his eyes in time to see Granger looking at his mother's photo. She looked astonished and fascinated. Draco waited a moment before finally coughing pointedly. Granger's head snapped downwards and her mouth was open with shock. She had clearly forgotten he was there for a moment.

"I..." Granger gaped, looked speechless for the first time in her life. "I've...I've come to give you your medicine. I let myself in." She held up a veil of green potion and her wand as if to prove she were telling the truth, a pink blush spreading over her nose. Draco looked at the potion and groaned.

"Is that damn woman trying to kill me slowly or something?"

Granger couldn't contain a laugh. It sounded sweet and girly. "It's actually meant to do the opposite. Professor Snape made it himself. It's to help your ribs be less sore." Draco turned his head away and in doing so noticed the pain in his neck had gone away. Maybe one of those god-awful potions had actually worked. Draco sighed and tried to sit up to let her treat him, but the pain in the rest of his body was still very present. Granger could see the difficulty he was having and gently lifted him upwards into a sitting position, her little hands on his back and shoulder. Draco was surprised at the gentleness of her touch and he was now level with her neck as she quickly grabbed some of his pillows to prop him up. With her hair up in a bun, he could see her neck was long, elegant and smooth. Her scent was stronger than ever now. Draco couldn't stop himself closing his eyes and inhaling her in. His body, despite it's current discomfort at being moved into a brand new position for the first time in days, relaxed. She settled him gently into the pillows and allowed him a minute to get comfortable.

* * *

><p>Hermione was finding it a bit difficult to steady her breathing. She was feeling really rather flustered. She walked over to the cabinet by the window with her back to Malfoy to give herself a moment. She pretended to be preparing and inspecting the various vials and potions that were set out on the cabinet.<p>

Hermione had been extremely shocked at Malfoy staring up at her as she stared unashamedly at the photo on his bed. It had been a relief to see he wasn't angry, apart from his indignation at having to stomach yet more vile tasting potions. When she had helped him sit up though, she found herself getting a little unprofessional. Her hands, one on his shoulder and one on his back, hadn't failed to feel the defined muscles in his back which despite his weight loss as of late was defined and toned. His shoulder was muscley and broad. She had taken longer than strictly necessary to fluff the pillows. She had reasoned to herself that she was simply being a good nurse and making sure her patient was comfortable, but she knew better deep down. His scent was manly even without his expensive cologne which he hadn't felt the need to apply seeing as he was bedridden for the foreseeable future. She hadn't been able to stop himself having a good sniff. She felt mortified. She was meant to be professional. The basis of her current argument with Ron was because he clearly didn't trust her judgement or her ability to be alone with him, although she knew Ron would never expect Hermione to have been eyeing him up at late. If he had any idea, Hermione was pretty sure he would spontaneously combust on the spot!

Discreetly checking to see if her face was its normal palour in the reflection of the window, she turned back to the bed and uncorked the green potion. Malfoy grumbled as she put the vial to his lips and opened his mouth for her. Hermione poured it in quickly. From the expression on his face, it had not tasted particularly pleasant.

"What in Merlin's name did Snape put in _that_?" Malfoy asked, after he had finished grimacing.

"I know better than to question Snape's methods." Hermione smiled, putting the cork back in the vial. She stared at the untouched plate of food and back at Malfoy. "Any particular reason why you're not eating your dinner?" Malfoy looked at her and simply shrugged slowly. Hermione frowned. "It's not good for you, you know. It's slows your recovery. And losing even more weight isn't going to do you any favours for your appearance believe me."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you were monitoring my figure, Granger."

Hermione felt her cheeks flame again. "Well, everyone's noticed." She explained a little quickly. "Madame Pomfrey is constantly tutting about it and your face has been looking gaunt." Malfoy looked somewhat surprised but said nothing. "You're eating some food." This wasn't a request. Malfoy looked at her as if she were mad.

"I'm not eating that," Malfoy protested, nodding his head in the direction of the plate of food, "It'll be stone cold and stale now. Besides they're not impressed with me." Hermione looked at the knife, folk and spoon still hopping in mid air and couldn't help chuckle. Pulling her wand out of her dressing gown pocket, she flicked it and the cutlery clattered to the floor. She looked at the plate of potatoes, peas and steak. It did indeed look rather unappealing.

"I'll get you something." She concluded.

"If I want food I'll let the house elves know I'm hungry."

"You will not!" Hermione said fiercely. "It's bad enough they make all that food for us for breakfast, lunch and supper. No, I'll get something myself."

Hermione swept out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a steaming hot bowl of tomato soup and a cup of tea. Placing them down and picking up the spoon that lay on the floor, she sat herself down on the bed.

"Open up then."

Malfoy looked at her disbelievingly. "You're actually going to feed me?"

"So I am. Unless you'd like me to conjure the spoon to poke insistently at your face for the rest of the night."

Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other. Malfoy would have laughed had this not been so weird. "You better not tell any of the Slytherins about this."

"As long as you don't tell Harry or Ron. Now let's get some food in you. Or would you like me to make broom noises while I feed you?"

"Don't push it." Malfoy warned, yet not in a menacing way. With a put-upon sigh, he opened his mouth and, trying not to laugh, Hermione spooned in the soup. They sat in silence as she fed him. What was at first surreal and funny was now making Hermione feel a bit tingly. He was looking at her very intently as she spooned in the food and she couldn't help watching his mouth open and close. His lips looked pink and plump, his tongue darting out every now and again to moisten them. It felt strange to be so in control of what he did but not unpleasant. Malfoy swallowed the last mouthful.

"There." Hermione managed, "Eating will do you good." She picked up the bowl and scurried to the other side of the room to clean up and yet again give herself a few minutes to feel somewhat normal.

Turning back around, again feeling composed enough to face him, she drew out her wand and smiled apologetically. "I'm going to have to do the non-potion part of it now." Malfoy nodded, his eyes fixed on her. Sitting back down beside him, she traced the tip of her wand across his forehead, shoulders, torso and back, whispering incantations all the while. The discomfort that Malfoy normally complained about when she did these spells as they absorbed into his body never came. He said nothing at all. He was staring at her. Hermione was trying not to look at him as she did her tasks. His gaze was piercing and it was making her flustered. She tucked her wand away when she was finished. Malfoy had kept his eyes on hers even if she refused to look back into his.

"I like that photo." Hermione knew it was ridiculous thing to say, but she wanted the silence between them to end. It hadn't been uncomfortable; that was just it. It felt almost warm and welcoming. Draco finally tore his eyes away from her for which Hermione was eternally grateful and looked at the photograph of his mother. His eyes looked different now, Hermione couldn't help but notice. They looked like they had just remembered something that had been pleasant to forget for a moment.

"That's my mother."

"Yes, I know." Hermione answered before she could stop herself. Malfoy turned back to look at her.

"How do you know that?"

Hermione didn't want to admit that she had been effectively spying on them when he bid her farewell on the platform of the Hogwarts Express so had to think fast. "I saw her at the Quiddich World Cup. And there was her photo in the paper."

Malfoy appeared to be a little suspicious of this but said nothing more about it.

"She's extremely pretty." Hermione countered. This wasn't simply flattery; it was fact.

"She was younger there." Malfoy said, still looking at his mother's photo as if wistful, "That was before she met my father. And had me." Hermione felt her stomach clench; only this time it wasn't a pleasant sensation. "She's not evil you know" Malfoy suddenly blurted out. "She's not. She's kind and loving." No sooner had he said this, he looked like he regretted it. Hermione sat beside him silently.

"I know. She seems to love you a great deal, Draco."

Malfoy looked at her with a surprised look on his face. Hermione was standing up to leave.

"I'd better go to bed," she countered, "Is there anything else I can do?" Please say no, she prayed in her head, I can't take this weird atmosphere anymore. Malfoy, still looked at her a little strange and slowly shook his head. Hermione walked to the door to leave.

"Wait! There is something I need you to do."

Hermione turned back around. Malfoy's face now looked very serious.

"You know the newspaper collection they have in the library?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded, curiosity growing.

"I need you to go there and find everything you can about the Wilcox family."

"Wilcox?" Hermione repeated. She had never recalled reading that name in a book anywhere.

"Yes, anything you can find. This is important."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Do you know them? This Wilcox family?"

"Sort of. Friend of family."

Hermione stood still at the door before nodding her agreement. Malfoy nodded his appreciation. "Goodnight." She nodded.

"Goodnight ... Hermione."

Hermione caught the last name just as she shut the door. She stood on the other side of the closed door, in shock. He'd just called her Hermione. He never called her Hermione. She was always Granger to him. But then…. She'd called him Draco. That was why he had been looking at her in shock. She'd barely even noticed. It had just … slipped out. With her cheeks on fire and feeling a little dizzy, she scurried off down the stairs and out of his dormitory.

* * *

><p>Draco felt more confused than he had in weeks and that was quite an achievement. The entire time Granger had been there, he had felt calmer and more at peace with himself than he had in months and he didn't have the faintest idea why! She had looked a little flushed at times but seeing as she was running around all day with all these lessons and Head Girl duties on top of looking after him, he could hardly blame her.<p>

He had forgotten for ten wonderful minutes about everything. About the mission; about his mother's wellbeing; about Elizabeth and being a Requiem Walker. He was just Malfoy being nagged to eat his dinner by a beautiful nurse. Draco saw no point in denying it at least to himself: she was incredibly beautiful. He had stared at her features and he felt warm. If he could move his arms, he would have slapped himself because when she drew his attention back to the photograph of his mother, it all came screaming back. What he was, what he had to do and what sickeningly it would mean for people like her. His self-loathing had come back with a vengeance.

He didn't quite know what had possessed him to ask Granger to collect as many newspapers about the Wilcox family as she could but somehow he trusted her enough to make that request. His opinion of Granger had changed from a disdain to a truce to a happiness whenever he saw her. He would never admit it even under the Cruciatus curse but it was undeniable that Weasley and Potter had good taste when it came to friends. She was a kind girl, willing to swallow her pride when it came to helping him. And she had said his name. His actual name. It sounded sweet from her mouth. So he had said her name. Hermione. It sounded so much better than Granger. Hermione was a pretty name for a sweet girl.

Draco fell back into his pillows and growled at himself. Is this really necessary? He was about to face the hardest challenge of his life and he was choosing now to develop feelings for a Muggle-born? He couldn't deal with this. She was a friend now but that was it. There was no point chasing a ridiculous delusion. She would never even think about him like that anyway. What would the Weasel and Wonderboy say? Why chase the impossible?

At least now he would find out all he could about Elizabeth. He hadn't dreamt of her since but his curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to know more that she had not been willing to tell him. He was on a mission to find out what she was refusing to tell him about herself.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been in something of a daze the next morning. Sleep had somewhat evaded her last night. Every time she closed her brown eyes, she saw grey ones staring back. She had to conjure up a very strong cup of coffee at the breakfast table the next morning. Ginny giggled as she handed Hermione the sugar bowl.<p>

"Fair play, 'Mione, you've looked better."

"Thanks Gin," she said dryly.

"What's with the exhausted look? What were you doing last night?"

Harry looked up from his cornflakes at this and even though Ron didn't look up from his fry-up, she could see his ears go pink. A very small part of her wanted to state blazingly, "I was dreaming of Malfoy and his sexy eyes looking at me all over" but thought better of it. She wanted to annoy Ron, not strike him dead.

"Essays are piling up. Kind of got carried away."

Hermione was surprised how easily and convincingly she lied. She normally couldn't lie at all and yet, when it came to this, it rolled off her tongue. Maybe it was because she knew how they would react should they find out. Or maybe it was because this was her first secret that didn't involve them. Either way, she wasn't saying a word.

Breakfast passed as did the rest of the day. Despite feeling unfocused when staring at the board, she managed to make enough notes to get her by. She finally made her way to the library at about eight in the evening. She had almost forgotten all about Draco's request. She smiled to herself. It felt weirdly comforting to call him Draco. It was like confirmation that they were now officially friends.

Walking to the Prophet section of the library, she stood in front of the wall of newspapers. Now what was the name? Williams? No. Waterlake? No. Wilcox? That's the one! She waved her wand. "_Accio Wilcox_!" Several newspapers flew from the shelves and stacked themselves into a neat pile. Hermione smiled satisfied and went to pick them up.

A little wave of curiosity went through her. Who were this family? She didn't recall any students at Hogwarts with that surname. And it didn't ring any bells with any famous or powerful sorcerers that she had read about. She could already hear Harry's voice in her head. "_There's a secret there! They have something to do with the Death Eaters! We should investigate!" _Hermione shook her head. Hate to say it as she did, she was starting to think that the years had made Harry paranoid. And yet… she couldn't help but wonder. He wasn't just Draco; he was still Malfoy. Malfoy who she had mistrusted for so many years. She looked at the papers. It can't hurt to read I suppose, she countered, they _are _the libraries after all. They don't actually belong to Draco. Satisfied with her argument, she picked up the first paper, dated back to 1905 and began to read.

Hermione had been sat in the library for nearly an hour, reading through the papers. She had seen nothing out of the ordinary. They were an interesting family granted. Had a history of members of the family working at Gringotts. She thought for a moment that maybe Draco wanted to know how to get into Gringotts but what could some old family member who worked there help more than the actual goblins could. They were the ones who truly ruled the bank. Besides, from what Hermione had heard, Draco was already sitting on a small fortune.

She picked up some of the last newspapers on the now small pile. On this particular one, was a picture of tall, brunette teenage girl. She was wearing emerald robes. She was a Slytherin, she knew that from one glance. She had bright blue eyes. Hermione looked at her enviously. She would love eyes like those pair. They were striking and sexy. It was a picture of her holding the House Cup, a little smile on her face. A little badge was on her robes. Hermione recognised it at once. She had that very same badge. Head Girl. There was something about this particular girl that differed dramatically from herself. She looked elegant just standing there and her hair was hanging down her face with a sort of nature sophistication. Hermione looked at her in envy a little longer before placing it aside.

The girl she had just looked at in the previous article was to Hermione's surprise on the last newspaper. She looked older and even more elegant. But the newspaper title made Hermione go cold and the most terrible stab of pity for the former Head Girl surged though her in a second.

"Oh God…."


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Property of J.K Rowling who made magic come to life.**

Draco slept most of the day. He was amazed to realise when he woke that Elizabeth had actually listened to him and had not appeared in his dreams at all. He had simply slept and experienced dreamless dreams. His subconscious had not wandered at all. Despite Draco's insistence at this and his rage at her and what she had done, he couldn't help but feel somewhat empty. He couldn't help but wonder where she was. Was she with him that moment? As a ghost of Limbo, she was able to walk the places she had once dwelled undetected.

It was five in afternoon when the door to his room finally opened. Draco sat up, expecting to see the familiar waves and curls and that heart-shaped face. However, instead he saw waist length blonde hair, quite similar to his colour, and a vague, somewhat dreamy face. Luna Lovegood stepped into the room with a tray of food in her hands. Draco had to suppress a groan. Not only was he disappointed that it was not Hermione, but also he didn't understand half the things that Luna came up with at times.

Silently walking around to his bed, she placed the tray of food on his lap.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." She greeted, in her dreamy and somewhat bored voice. Draco nodded reply. For one terrified moment, he thought Luna was going to try and feed him as Hermione had but instead she conjured the cutlery again which Draco actually preferred. She looked at interest at the vials, some empty, some filled with potion. Draco eyed her with interest. She was a ... bizarre girl who he had teased mercilessly in fifth year. Somehow though, unlike so many, she didn't even seem to notice. She was a little thing. Thin and short, with a dreamy pretty face. He knew that she was one of the three that helped save him. So for that, he thought it best not to call her Loony anymore.

She turned and smiled at him. "How's your nasty cuts?"

"Better." He answered simply. He tried to bat away the cutlery, forgetting momentarily about his sore and aching limbs. He grimaced and sucked in his breath through his teeth. Luna silently took out her wand and pointed at his arms and whispered a spell that Draco didn't recognise. His arms glowed silver and then back to normal. Draco looked suspiciously at her arms and moved them to find that there was no longer any pain.

"How did you do that?" He asked in astonishment. All the potions and constant spells had only eased the pain in his neck and head until now.

"I read some alternative healing spells. I don't think Madame Pomfrey will approve but..."

"Who cares if she doesn't approve, it worked." Draco stretched his arms in disbelief.

"Daddy thinks that alternative is better. He drinks seaweed juice everyday to make his toenails grow."

Draco looked at her and the urge to say something dripping with sarcasm was almost painful. By some miracle he managed to control himself.

"Thanks... Luna." She smiled her response. The floating cutlery suddenly jabbed him in the side of the head. He grabbed his wand off the side of his bedside cabinet and flicked at them and they fell to clatter onto the tray. He picked up the folk and for the first time in days fed himself easily. Luna started to clean up the room, sorting the vials and throwing away the empty ones, folding clothes and generally straightening the place up. Draco watched her feeling a little guilty. She hummed a tuneless little song as she tidied up.

"Me, Neville and Hermione are glad you're better." She said suddenly

"Oh, um, thanks." Draco felt a little awkward suddenly. His actions over the past five years were now ringing in his ears. His constant jeers of 'Mudblood' at Hermione, his chimes of Loony Lovegood and his tormenting of Neville continuously and relentlessly were now almost painful to behold. Their forgiving nature made him feel lower and more remorseful than all the detentions he had received with McGonagall and all the squaring up he had done with Potter and Weasley ever could. He'd been an arrogant, cowardly bully. The mirror had been held up in that instant and what he saw was not a pretty sight.

"Hermione was very upset about what happened."

Luna's voice and the use of Hermione's name broke apart these thoughts. "What?"

"Hermione," she repeated, still straightening the curtains busily, "she was very upset. She was crying."

This again shocked Draco. He hadn't know she had actually shed tears over him. He hated himself for thinking it, but he was a little pleased he was capable of stirring such a passionate reaction from a long-time enemy.

"Hermione doesn't like to say she likes you because of Harry and Ron but she obviously cares for you." Luna said this without looking up and in such a calm voice she might have been discussing the weather. Looking satisfied with the room, she walked back over to Draco and picked up the now empty tray.

"Don't tell Hermione I used alternative medicine." Luna said.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't approve of them. She's a very kind girl but she doesn't understand that some things in life can't always be learnt in a book."

Draco looked at her closely. "She'll learn when she's ready."

"I know. I'm certain of that. I better go. I've got to teach Neville how to repel Nargels" And with a little smile, Luna turned with the empty tray in her hands and exited the room. Draco sat thinking that for such an odd girl she was observant and also what the hell a Nargel was.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been walking the corridors aimlessly for the past hour. She was meant to be on patrol but she was as far removed from concentrating as she had ever been. The pile of newspapers were clutched closely to her chest almost so she could not look at them. The last newspaper with the brunette blue-eyed woman was on the top and she didn't want to look at her face.<p>

Hermione knew she would have to deliver these papers to Draco. She had promised him yet if he knew this family (and he obviously must do if he were to request such background history) then she didn't quite know how he would react.

The corridors were more or less deserted. It was after curfew and apart from the odd Hufflepuff that was late and dashing back to the common room. The torches that glowed with flaming light along the walls looked eerie that night. She wanted a long hot bath before she considered going to Draco's dormitory. She was wound up as tight as a drum and needed to relax as much as she could before doing so.

She suddenly heard footsteps approaching. She spun around to look down the hall. There was no one in sight. Just the lined up suits of armour the stood guard to the walls of the castle. Slowly, she turned back only to leap back as a figure stood directly in front of her. Dropping the newspapers and scrambling for her wand, she only realised when her wand was half out that it was Professor Snape.

"Why so jumpy, Granger?" He asked in his usual soft drawl.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't like walking the corridors alone late at night." She apologised, stuffing her wand back into her robes.

"Not a good quality for a girl on patrol." He replied dryly. His eyes went down to the newspapers scattered on the floor. His eyes narrowed.

"What are those?"

Hermione bent down to pick them up and arrange them back into a pile. She left the last article she had read till last. "Some old newspapers I have borrowed from the library Professor." With them back in her arms, she stood upright. Snape held out his hand.

"May I?"

Hermione slowly handed the papers over. She had a horrible feeling she may regret this but she was still Hermione Granger and therefore still obeyed the rules. To her peril. Snape looked at the front paper, the one with the brunette woman on the front page. Hermione stared nervously at Snape's expression. It was void of any shock or emotion. His drawn face took in the article before looking up through his curtain hung hair before asking softly. "Why do you have these?"

"Dra-Malfoy asked me to collect them for him."

Snape's lips thinned at this but he said nothing and handed the pile back to Hermione.

"It is beyond patrol. Go back to your dormitory."

And with a turn of the heel, he swept down the hall, his robes billowing.

Hermione watched him disappear from sight before beginning to walk in the direction of her chambers.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore paced his study as he did most evenings. His desk was filled with parchment containing documents and letters. Rufus Scrimgeour had taken up the habits of Cornelius Fudge and was laddening him with incessant owls, not requesting advice, but his support for the actions of the Ministry. Dumbledore was yet to reply to any of them. He was in no mood to discuss pleasantries with a corrupt system. He had been dismissed as a bumbling daft fool by Fudge the previous year and was only interested in Dumbledore's influence when his job was about to be snatched away. All his letters had been tossed on the fire.<p>

His phoenix, Fawkes, squawked on his perch. Dumbledore surveyed his beloved pet affectionately. He was looking rather shabby and would be starting his rebirth any day now. He was always fond of when he was fresh and new. He looked down at his burnt and withered hand. It was a great pity he thought fleetingly to himself, that he too could not burst into flames and emerge brand new.

The door of his office knocked and Dumbledore called out for whoever it was to enter. Snape swept into the room, with his robes billowing out behind and a look of determined purpose on his face. Dumbledore sat calmly down at his desk and smiled.

"Severus. A little late for a chat isn't it?"

"Indeed, however this is matter that cannot wait."

Dumbledore sat back, interest dancing across his features. "Do tell Severus."

Snape told Dumbledore, in whispered tones, what he saw Hermione Granger with. Dumbledore smiled widely.

"Well this is certainly good news."

"Headmaster, how can he know?"

"The truth always comes out in the end. There are always ways and means of it coming to the surface. It confirms our suspicions nonetheless." Dumbledore stood up once more and patted Fawkes lovingly on the head.

"Do you believe that she's really come back? For our cause?"

"You remember Elizabeth as well as I. She was a strong woman and not easily silenced. We can assume it is a trait that she has continued in death. I will bet my last Galleon that it is her."

"But will she help or hinder us? I know Draco, he won't take kindly to the woman whom his father betrayed him and his mother for."

"It is a gamble but I believe once Draco reads those Profit articles, his sympathy and curiosity will lead him to Elizabeth."

Snape said nothing else. He sat in the chair facing the Headmaster's and watched Dumbledore continued to pace the room once more, a look of wondrous hope on his aged features.

* * *

><p>Hermione had the long hot scented bath she had promised herself. She dried herself and her hair and dressed in her pyjamas. Somehow she found herself choosing her purple ones that hugged her waist flatteringly. She also took her time to try a straightening spell on her hair as well as her usual taming one. A bit of pampering is good to de-stress, she reasoned and it also put off going up to Draco's room a little longer. Yet this nagging voice in her head also questioned mockingly as to why she was doing this on her way to see Draco. Why not any other night?<p>

Picking up the papers, she made her way to the dormitory opposite hers. She breathed in a steadying breath and walked through the common room and up the steps to the bedroom. Breathing steadily she turned the knob of the door.

* * *

><p>Draco sat upright as soon as she saw her enter although it caused him considerable pain. His eyes hung over her figure. Her pyjamas, although tasteful and without showing much flesh at all, showed her tiny waist and gentle curves. He was dressed in his black t-shirt and pyjamas and for the first time in days he wished he was able to make himself more presentable.<p>

She crossed the room, a shy smile on her face and held out a stack of newspapers.

"I've got what you asked for."

Draco sat up even straighter and stretched out his hands where Hermione handed over the papers. He noted she looked a little reluctant but that shot out of his brain when she brushed her hand with his. He could feel a jolt shoot up his back. Hermione suddenly put her arms over the papers so that they were covered from his view.

"Draco, are you sure you want to read this."

Draco looked at her suspicion across his face. "Why?"

"You... you might not like what you read." Hermione looked pleadingly at him. "I didn't."

Draco felt cold. Slowly, he took hold of both her hands. Looking her directly in the eye, he said softly. "I need to see it." He moved her arms away and looked down.

Draco felt distinctly ill. Elizabeth was on the front cover. She was wearing a scarlet dress and smiling up at him. The title rung around his head.

_**SISTER OF WILCOX HEIR FOUND MURDERED**_

Taking a steadying breath he looked up at Hermione. She was looking guilty. He read on, with reluctance searing through him as he did so.

_The discovery of the body of Elizabeth Wilcox was made last night._

_The 24-year-old has been missing from the public eye for some time and the discovery of her body in woodland last night will come as a blow to her family and friends who have been rumoured to have been suspicious and concerned of her odd behaviour as of late. _

_There are signs of the use of the Avada Kadavra curse so this has been deemed a wizard hunt to find her killer. There are reports however that there were signs of a struggle, indicating she did not die quietly. _

_Elizabeth Wilcox, the daughter of late Lord Edward and Melayna Wilcox and sister of the Wilcox heir, Henry Wilcox, was deemed by many a talented and promising witch whom it was rumoured was soon to take up the role of Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the subject of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Her death will come as a further blow to Albus Dumbledore whom has suffered many setbacks this year. _

_Her mother and brother were unavailable for comment. Continues page 5..._

Draco threw the paper to the side. He'd read enough. He closed his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? Of course, she'd been killed, it was obvious and yet it had never occurred to him. He had never thought to ask how she had died.

He opened his eyes to see Hermione staring at him.

"I'm sorry. Did you know her?"

"Sort of. I knew she was dead but I didn't know..." he trailed off.

"I didn't want to hand them to you."

"You did the right thing."

"How did you know her?"

Draco didn't say anything for a moment. He contemplated making up a lie but he was sick of lies. Sick of what they did to people.

"She came to me. In my dreams. Wanted to talk to me."

"She... came to you?" Hermione looked confused.

"Turns out I've got a gift." Draco spat bitterly. "According to her, I'm something called a Requiem Walker."

"A requiem walker?" Hermione's eyes were now the size of saucers.

"I've never heard of it." Draco shrugged, not particularly interested in his personal gifts at this moment in time. Hermione however stood up and bolted out of the room. He looked on in confusion then stared back at the article. Elizabeth had died alone in a forest unless she'd been dumped there. It made him go cold.

Hermione ran back into the bedroom at the same speed, this time with a large textbook in her hands, already flipping through pages. Sitting back down on the bed, she searched frantically.

"Here it is! Requiem walker."

"It's actually known?" Draco asked in amazement.

"Yes listen. '_A Requiem Walker is the magical gift of being able to communicate with the dead when the individual is asleep or unconscious. This gift permits the individual wizard or witch to talk to, touch and travel with a person who is deceased if they dwell in Limbo or Eternity. The witch or wizard is unable to communicate with anyone from the Darkness due to the deceased's eternal imprisonment there. This gift can sometimes be inherited or be a single case in a long line of families. A Requiem Walker is an extremely rare quality with there being only a hundred known wizards who possess this gift in the world. In some cases, a none Requiem Walker can join the dream if they are touching the possessor of the gift while they too are in a state of unconsciousness and they have a deep emotional connection with the said person.'" _

Hermione looked incredibly excited. She was looking at Draco as if he were a rare Collectors Card from a packet of Chocolate Frogs. "This is incredible." She breathed.

"You have proof now that I'm one of a kind." he answered dryly.

"And you've been seeing Elizabeth in your dreams?"

"Yes. Though we're not exactly on good terms at the moment."

"Why not?" Hermione asked quickly. Draco turned his head away. Hermione felt herself blushing. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"No, no, it's okay. I'll tell you when I've sorted out my head. In the meantime, I'm going to have to ask for your help yet again. I need to find out about her. I've tried to shut her out but I need to find out how this happened. Will you help me?"

Hermione would have normally have gloated at having Draco Malfoy plead with her for her help but she couldn't. Instead she took hold of his hands and said with all the sincerity she could muster inside herself. "Of course. I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Harry Potter is a wonderful book of which I deeply admire and like to play with the characters.**

The following week was testing for both Draco and Hermione. Draco, although still in great pain in most parts of his body, was finding the slow progress of recuperation beyond frustrating and was bored of his bed, although the various potions he was taking were beginning to make notable difference in the aches and stinging pains. With what he had learnt lately, it seemed a waste of precious time to simply sit in his bed and wait for his body to catch up with his mind. Yet it was rather comforting at the same time for whenever Hermione came to visit, he felt like he could stay there forever as long as she would visit him alone forever. In an oddly bizarre way, he also enjoyed seeing Luna when she came to give him his lunch every day. She was as mad as they came no doubt but she was harmless and gentle. Draco felt somehow quite protective of her as time was passing by.

Neville too had come to Draco's room, although only for a moment and to give Luna back her book she had dropped on the way up there. He had stared a little frightened at Draco as if scared he would have a jinx thrown at him. Draco stared at Neville then gave him a polite nod. Neville looked pink anyway when he saw Luna, Draco had noted, now at the vision of Draco Malfoy being somewhat polite caused him to turn a violent shade of burgundy. Neville returned the nod and shot quickly back out the door.

He had received many letters from his mother. She asked frequently how he was and if there was anything she could send for him or do in anyway possible. She reported how Voldemort was happy with Snape's work on the cabinet so he would receive no further punishment. Draco was sure his mother meant the letter to be reassuring but it simply gave him chills. It simply brought home the fact he would have to think up a plan of secretly telling his mother to go into hiding before escaping Hogwarts himself to a safe location. He had little to no idea how he would achieve any of this but he had to try.

The only time his predicament and pain did not distract him was when Hermione paid him visits during the night to give him his potions and discuss research she had made on the Wilcox family. Draco was both surprised and touched at how seriously she was taking his request for help. He also enjoyed her simply being there beside him. He noted that she always seemed to be a little bit more relaxed in his company from the last visit and it gave Draco great pleasure. It felt something of a great triumph to see the girl who was the epitome of the model student and follower of the rules finally shed her duties and just allow herself to relax a little. She no longer talked to him as a nurse to a patient but as a friend.

He wanted to talk to Elizabeth and yet she continued to evade his dreams. Draco had a sneaking suspicion that she knew why he wanted to talk therefore remained away from him. He concentrated hard before going to sleep trying to coax her forward but yet nothing seemed to work. How was he to find out what it was that she thought he should do if she refused to show herself?

* * *

><p>Hermione, in contrast of longing to want to be up and out of bed, longed for a day when she could lay in bed all day. She was exhausted. The strain of her constant duties were beginning to tire out Hermione yet again. She found herself living on a diet of black coffee and anything she could quickly grab off the dining hall tables. She didn't sit down for meals as much anymore as there was always a meeting with Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore or McGonagall to attend. It was early November and The Yule Ball was fast approaching and there were many plans to sort and oversee. She had discussed the details in passing with Draco who agreed in earnest with all her ideas. She believed sadly that his priorities were, understandably, with recent events.<p>

The Medieval theme had gone down rather well with the fellow students. She had heard Lavender Brown and Pavati Patil talk animatedly about what they were planning on wearing while she was waiting for Professor Flitwick to arrive for her Charms class. Seamus Finnegan also thanked Hermione for the suggestion as it meant he could now showcase his antique sword that his grandfather had left him with his outfit. He was sure it would finally be enough to impress Hannah Abbott. Hermione felt it might not be a wise idea to mention that it had indeed been Draco's idea while intoxicated so simply smiled sweetly and waved away his thanks.

Hermione spent a great deal of free time in the library, researching the old newspaper articles about the Wilcox family. Elizabeth had grabbed her attention. Her image in the newspaper had been almost hypnotising. She spent a great deal of time staring at her. Hermione loved the elegant grace in which she held herself. She seemed almost regal although there was no royalty in the wizarding world. Hermione could only assume she had been raised by rich and wealthy parents. Her eyes too were so beautiful. So blue, and mysterious and almost cunning.

She researched all she could about her family that afternoon. Her father had been a man of many wizarding businesses, having shares in nearly all the main shops at Diagon Alley let along several others than Hermione had never seen. He had died of natural causes according to the Daily Prophet. There was a small report in a Prophet article not long after the story of Elizabeth's murder that her mother too had died. Yet when she researched the brother Henry in the article, she had reached something of a dead end. He was nowhere to be found. It was exasperating for Hermione. She could find no evidence of the enemies of the family or anyone who would hold her father a grudge and want to punish his daughter as a means of punishing him. Hermione had a strange feeling that she wasn't dealing with a full deck of cards when it came to information. She had a nagging suspicion that Draco was keeping something from her….

Her thoughts were interrupted however with a familiar voice.

"Hermione!"

Instinctively, she shut the paper and shoved it into her bag. Harry approached her.

"God, where have you been? I've barely seen you." Hermione smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Harry. Things have been hectic of late. I've had homework, meetings about the Yule Ball, patrols-" Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"I'm not having a go. We just miss you."

Hermione smiled. It was true as of late it was difficult to make time for her friends regretfully. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Have a few hours off. Have dinner with us and then come and watch Quiddich. It IS a big match."

Hermione gasped. She had nearly completely forgotten it was Friday and about the match. She thought woefully about how much she had to do but the look of pleading in Harry's eyes made the argument of a busy schedule fruitless. It was a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match and as a fellow Gryffindor, she could not miss such an important face-off. She nodded agreement.

"Of course I'll come. I couldn't miss that." Hermione smiled, picking up her bag. Harry smiled in delight.

"Come on, let's get some food. I'll need my strength." Harry led her out of the library where Hermione looked longingly back at the library before following Harry to the hall.

* * *

><p>Draco stared out of the window. It was the Quiddich match today. He should have been playing as the Seeker. It was a big game. The rivalry between Slytherins' and Gryffindors' always were a big cause of excitement and anticipation for the school as all the houses knew that each one would play to the death for the upper hand of the other. Draco wondered who would be playing in his place. He wondered if it would actually make any difference. Gryffindor always seemed to win. The good guys always win in the end.<p>

Draco contemplated possibly trying to walk to the window to watch the match. He had a good view from his window of the entire pitch. Yet as soon as he attempted to move, he couldn't contain a yell of pain from his legs. They had most certainly not healed yet. Growling in annoyance, he collapsed back into his pillows.

The bedside door creaked open. Luna Lovegood stepped inside. She gave Draco her regular vague smile which was returned. She had the usual tray in her hands with his dinner on it. She was wearing her radish earrings and butter beer cork necklace. Her oddness was becoming not so much hilarious to Draco but instead endearing. Draco couldn't help but notice that she had a little cut above her eyebrow that looked considerably red and swollen.

"Afternoon, Mr. Malfoy." She greeted sweetly, placing the tray on his lap. There were two plates of dinner upon them and she picked up the second and placed it at the side table.

"Hello Luna," he nodded, "are you not going to watch the match?"

"Oh, yes." she nodded, going about her usual tasks of cleaning the room that didn't especially need cleaning.

"Well then shouldn't you get going? The game starts in ten minutes." Draco pointed out.

"I'm watching it here. With you." She said this as casually as ever a person could. "I thought you would like to watch the game with some company but Crabbe and Goyle didn't believe me and wouldn't come."

Draco's eyes flew back up to her cut eyebrow.

"Did they do that to you?" He asked quietly and darkly.

"Crabbe threw a hex at me. It didn't hurt very much. Besides Ginny Weasley caught him and threw a Bat Bogey Hex at him. She's very nice Ginny."

Draco felt bile rise in his throat. It seemed every time he spent time with Luna, he was reminded more and more of his bad decisions that he had made over the years. Firstly, his own ill treatment of Luna and several others who didn't deserve it over the years and now, of the vicious nature of people he associated with. He looked at Luna. She was so little and airy and completely and utterly harmless. She had simply asked them to spend time with him (which he had come to realise he had not received so much as a visit from a fellow Slytherin since his attack) but because she was a Ravenclaw and an eccentric, they saw fit to try and hurt her.

Draco felt furious and had the urge to leap out of bed, hunt them both down and hang them upside down in front of the whole Quiddich pitch. And yet he was stuck in bed without an means of getting to them. With rage in his veins, he punched the mattress in anguish. Luna looked up.

"Bed bugs?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yes," he replied after a moment, "they're rather annoying." She nodded her agreement. She picked up the plate off the side of the bed and began to eat off of it while seated in the chair beside the window. Draco began to eat his dinner silently. He watched her closely throughout. He had a horrible feeling that she was not only keeping him company but also herself. He made a second promise to himself, alongside giving Crabbe and Goyle a taste of humility as soon as he were well enough to stand without assistance, to keep an eye on Luna from now on.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled broadly as she watched Ron, Harry and Ginny fly at lightening speed across the Quiddich pitch. Harry had been right; this had been just what she needed. She had eaten a large dinner with them which she agreed she had needed very much as she had not had a proper meal for quite a while. Ron seemed to still regard her as a traitor for her belief that a nurse should treat her patients, regardless of who they are, but his anger seemed to have waned somewhat. Hermione liked to believe he was coming round to her way of thinking, but she knew that he was simply too nervous about the match to make any snide comments or concentrate on her.<p>

She was sat with Neville now as she watched the battle commence between two old enemies. Slytherin were putting up a good fight there was no denying. Draco's replacement Terrance Higgs was an observant boy and had only just missed the Snitch once before and Harry was tailing him to keep an eye on him. Quiddich wasn't one of the things that Hermione followed fanatically like most of the other students of Hogwarts yet enjoy watching whenever a match took place.

She found herself looking up at Draco's bedroom window which she could see from a distance. She was certain she could see two blond heads at the window but she dismissed it as her eyes paying tricks on her. She felt a jolt a guilt at being there at that moment when she thought that Draco would be alone. He should actually be playing. He was a good Seeker despite the bribes to get him into the team. Yet despite this, she continued to cheer Harry. It was her duty as a Gryffindor and as Harry's friend. Not to mention Ron and Ginny's.

She would of course go to visit him that night. She found that whenever she saw him it was after she had bathed and dressed in her night clothes. It was almost as though she was shedding her image of Hermione Granger, studious book-worm and Head Girl in replacement of just Hermione. Her skins was always pink and flushed from the hot bath and more comfortable than she ever did in her school robes and uniform. She would of course never admit this to Harry or Ron.

She sat there watching amongst the cheers and roars of encouragement from her fellow Gryffindors as she watched Harry suddenly dive downwards at lightening speed. She held her breath. He must have seen the Snitch. _Catch it Harry, come on, just a bit closer…. YES! _He'd done it. His hand flew up in the air displaying the Snitch for all to look upon. Gryffindor's stands roared with delight while Slytherin groaned and booed with fury.

Hermione remained seated on the benches for Ginny, Harry and Ron to emerge from the changing rooms. She swung her legs back and forth jubilantly. A Gryffindor win was just what she needed and what she knew Harry would need. She knew he was feeling the pressure of being Captain of Gryffindor team and a win over Slytherin was the ultimate seal of approval. If only she didn't secretly feel bad for Draco…

Harry, Ginny and Ron came hurrying out of the changing rooms, talking animatedly amongst themselves. Ginny sped towards the stands when she caught sight of Hermione.

"WE WON!" She cried, pulling Hermione into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my God, did you see it! Did you see that Bludger nearly hit me! I thought I was gonna come off my broom at one point but I managed to duck in time. And then I saw the Snitch fly past my ear and I couldn't warn Harry or Terrance would have gone for it instead-" Ginny said this all very fast before Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Breathe Ginny." He laughed.

Ron emerged from behind them and to Hermione's utmost relief looked happy, content and proud. He seemed to have forgotten his anger towards her altogether.

"I honestly thought I wasn't going to save that Quaffle that Zabini threw at me but I just managed to whack it out of the way. Ha! You should have seen his face!"

Hermione walked with her friends in high spirits. For a moment, it felt just like it had always been.

* * *

><p>Draco sighed annoyed. They had lost again. Luna had, with great care not to cause him more pain than necessary, moved him from the bed to the window seat where they had both sat and watched the game unfold. His side had played well but yet again Wonderboy had stole the show. His annoyance had been quelled somewhat when he listened to Luna talk throughout about the possibility that the wind that blew back your face when speeding on a broom would leave your face in a permanent state of shock.<p>

He was certain that he had caught sight of a brunette head of curls that could only be her while watching but he couldn't be sure. Luna helped him back to the bed. He grimaced loadly with the pain that assaulted his ribs. Luna stood thoughtfully.

"Are you taking your potions?"

"Of course I am. Hermione and you are practically forcing them down my throat."

"I didn't know you called her by her first name now."

Draco froze. He had, hadn't he. Damn it!

"That's nice." Luna smiled

Draco looked up in a mixture of confusion and suspicion. "Nice?"

"Yes, cause it means you two are friends now. Like us."

Draco didn't even try to hide his astonishment. "You… consider me… a friend?"

"Yes," she nodded, "You call me Luna, not Loony. That means we're friends."

Draco thought for a moment then nodded. "Yes I suppose it does."

The door flew open and Neville came stumbling in. He looked pink in the face and ecstatic.

"Luna! Luna, we won. Gryffindor won!"

Neville caught sight of Malfoy and the colour drained from his face somewhat. He seemed to have forgotten in his desperation to get to Luna whom the dormitory actually belonged to.

"Longbottom."

"M-M-Malfoy." Neville returned, trying and failing miserably to sound as calm and formal as he had done.

"Are you coming to Gryffindor common room? They're having a party. I know, you're a Ravenclaw but Harry thought you'd enjoy it."

"Yes, I'll come." Luna looked back at Draco and then to Neville. "Neville, I need you to do something for me."

Neville was all ears at once. Draco couldn't help but notice that Neville always had his eyes on Luna.

"I need you to go to Professor Sprout and ask for the essence of mandrake and peppermint dandelion juice."

Neville nodded but looked a little confused. "Why do you need that?"

"The potions obviously aren't working so I want to try something else. It could speed his recovery up considerably. Please, will you do it for me?"

Neville looked like he was struggling internally under Luna's gaze but nodded and she gave him a sweet smile. Neville shot off out of the door.

"I thought you said that Hermione wouldn't like you using those remedies."

"True, but sometimes breaking rules is necessary. I won't tell her if you won't."

"Why would Longbottom do that for me?"

"Oh it's not for you. It's for me. Neville loves me."

Draco looked up at her. "You… you know."

"Of course."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," she said in a little voice, "very very much."

"Then, why not tell him?"

"Oh no," Luna shook her head, "he's trying to tell me. It wouldn't be polite if I interrupted him. Especially after he's tried so hard."

Draco felt an overwhelming urge to explain to Luna how grateful Neville would be if she spared him the agony of confessing his love but he was sure that Luna still would not understand. So he kept his mouth tightly closed. Luna smiled and sped out the door to join the common room party at Gryffindor tower.

Accomplished as he was in the arts of making a woman feel good in certain departments, he could not and would not ever truly understand the working minds of a woman.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been sat amongst her old friends, drinking hefty swigs of butter beer. It had been so long since she had been in the old common room with her classmates. Everyone were in the most wonderful spirits (quite literally, Dean Thomas had overindulged in a bottle of mead and was singing quite loudly) and it seemed nothing could dampen them in anyway. Ginny and Harry were nestled together looking extremely cosy and Ron and Lavender Brown were giving each other eyes. Hermione couldn't understand why this actually didn't bother her as much as it should have. She didn't like Lavender, she wouldn't deny it, yet she didn't feel as hurt as she knew she would have been just two months ago. It just didn't seem important really in the grand scheme of things.<p>

Ron came and sat beside her, his third butterbeer in his hand.

"Alright Hermione?" He looked a little sheepish

"Talking to me now, are you?" she said, although it was not in a malicious tone but quite amused. Ron looked down.

"I'm sorry, I guess I overreacted a bit."

"A bit?"

"I hate him, Hermione. I hated him before, I hate him now and I will hate him forever. But more so, I don't trust him. I thought he'd… try and hurt you?"

Any other time Hermione may have scoffed but now she laughed with abandon. "Hurt me? He can't even sit up with needing five different potions to stop him aching. What was he going to do? Scowl at me?"

Ron frowned, obviously turning it over in his head.

"True," he countered, "but all this 'He's not that bad', 'He's changed' and 'He's nice to me'. It's not right!"

Hermione sighed. "He's being much more agreeable than he ever was." Ron's face darkened considerably so Hermione forced herself to admit an uncomfortable truth. "However it won't last. He'll be getting better and then he'll go back to calling me a Mudblood. I know this so I'm simply enjoying the peace."

Hermione took a long swig of butter bear to stop Ron from seeing her shiny eyes. It was her greatest fear. She didn't want to lose this new friendship. It was weird, complex, bizarre and dangerous but it was also exciting and made her feel like her own person. She didn't know why it upset her so much to think she might lose someone who only a few weeks ago she honestly couldn't stand.

She looked back at Ron and he now looked quite happy. Irritation rose that he felt she couldn't be friends with who she wanted if she chose to. However her annoyance soon became distracted with Ron's gaze fixed on something that made him go white in the face. She followed his eye line and couldn't control the smile the spread wide across her face. Harry and Ginny were on the coach and were kissing with abandon. Hermione actually want to clap and woop like many of the other Gryffindor's were doing but, judging by Ron's angry face, she thought better of it.

"Can you walk me back to my dormitory?" she asked pointedly. Before he could answer, she had pulled him to his feet and was dragging him towards the portrait hole. As soon as they were outside, his voice returned to him.

"He snogged my sister! My sister!"

"Yes, I did see Ron. I was there. Will you stop pacing back and forth a minute and listen."

"It's an unspoken rule! You don't get off with someone's siblings when you're friends with them! It's like you getting off with Percy."

Hermione actually grimaced at the idea, causing Ron to chuckle. "Regardless," she said leading Ron down the corridor to take away the temptation of storming back into the tower and grabbing Harry by the scruff of the neck, "Harry wouldn't do such a thing unless he was completely and utterly into Ginny. He would never ever risk you for a casual fling and I know for a fact Ginny feels the same."

"You knew! And you didn't say!"

"Oh, Ronald, it was as obvious as the nose on your face! The way they looked at each other, the way they smile when they are together, it was obvious there was something there."

"He should have asked me first." He grumbled. "It was the least he could have done."

"They've had a drink. We all do stupid stuff after drinks. Remember when you tried to do a belly dance on the table of the Three Broomsticks and me and Harry had to confund you to get you home?"

"Yes, yes and I apologised a thousand times if you will recall."

"Well, have the courtesy to forgive Harry this one slip up and give him a chance to explain himself. I personally think they would make a delightful couple. And you could finally gain Harry as an official brother."

"Woah, woah, they've only just… snogged." He managed, obviously have trouble saying it, "They're not getting married!"

"Okay maybe that is a bit far ahead but what if they did. You'd see Ginny happy, with a man who would die to defend you, her and your entire family, which on several occasions having done just that may I add. Now tell me is that so bad?"

Ron sulked. He'd obviously lost the argument. Hermione looked satisfied and they walked in silence for a while.

"I suppose maybe it was time his luck changed. Now the nightmares have stopped, he does seem happier."

"The nightmares have stopped? How?"

"Well, Harry was stuck in the store cupboard when he had detention with Snape and he had to label all these unlabelled potions with what they are and what they do. He found this one called Malayagan-Dream-drops. It apparently allows you to dream whatever you wish to dream with one drop. Harry took some from the stock room. It worked to. He now dreams about Quiddich every night."

"Malayagan Dream-drops? Snape has Malayagan Dream-drops in his cupboard?"

"Yes. Well, Harry was always there he may as well have got something out of it."

Hermione merely nodded and noticed that they were at her dormitory.

"Well, this is me. Go and talk to Harry and don't be too harsh."

Ron shrugged and nodded before giving Hermione a farewell wave and walking back down the corridor. As soon as he was out of sight however she set off not inside her room but down towards the dungeons.

Hermione knew she shouldn't even be considering this. She knew this was totally irresponsible and an abuse of her status. Yet she couldn't turn back. She finally had an way of helping Draco. Elizabeth hadn't returned and they needed to talk to her. This was an ideal way of coaxing her forward. In that moment, her curiosity over the family she'd been researching took over.

She scanned the cold corridor of the dungeon for any wandering Slytherins or Snape. She murmured _Alohemora _at the potions classroom door. She crept inside and shut the heavy door as quietly as she could. She quickly darted towards the potion's cupboard and slipped inside. There were thousands of tiny vials full with varying kinds of colours. She squinted at the labels before lifting her wand and whispering _Lumos _for a better view. She recognised Harry's large handwriting. She saw a bottle of baby pink potion with the writing _Malayagan Dream-drops _upon it. She grabbed hold of it and slipped it inside her jeans pocket.

She slid out of the cupboard and out of the classroom before freezing: she could hear footsteps. They were brisk. Looking round desperately, she dived behind a suit of armour. She held her breath as the image of Severus Snape came into view. His sallow face looked around him. She knew he suspected someone there. Snape had something of a six sense when it came to suspicious behaviour and he was usually correct.

"LONGBOTTOM!"

Hermione tried not to scream. She looked around in puzzlement before seeing the flushed frightened face of Neville, backed against a wall in a vain attempt at hiding.

"What pray tell are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

"I-I-I was helping Professor Sproat and -"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. I shall escort you back." Snape turned sharply with Neville following looking forlorn and miserable behind him. Hermione waited a full thirty seconds in the silence before scurting out from behind her hiding place and running back towards Draco's room, her heart pounding with fear and excitement.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Property of J.K Rowling.**

Draco was flicking idly through the pages of his _Quiddich Players Through The Centuries _book when he heard footsteps hurriedly ascending the stairs. Hermione came blustering in through the door. Her cheeks were aflame and her hair looked similar to the bushy mane she showcased last year.

"Hermione." He greeted. "What is it?"

"I've found it. I've found the answer." She crossed the room in three quick strides and stuck her hand deeply into her jean pocket. She brought out a tiny vial of pink potion. "This."

"I've already taken all my potions for today, thank you very much." He sighed, turning another page of his book.

"No! No, it's no ordinary potion. It will bring back Elizabeth. You can ask her the questions."

Draco flung the book to the bottom of the bed, his attention now fully caught. Hermione almost chuckled at his eagerness but her own excitement stopped it leaving her mouth. "How does it work?" He asked, staring at it almost in wonder.

"Malayagan Dream-drops help you have a dream of choice. All you have to do is visualise exactly what you want to dream of. It's made mostly for sufferers of nightmares but, well, I believe an exception can be made." Hermione caught hold of his hands. "Picture her. Picture you two talking. Close your eyes and concentrate." Draco closed his eyes. Hermione watched his forehead crease in concentration. His features looked beautiful. She had trouble remembering what she was doing but quickly snapped out of it. "Can… can you see her?"

"Yes," he whispered. Hermione uncorked the potion and placed it to his lips. He drank it back in one gulp. His eyes still shut, he lay back into the pillows and breathed evenly.

"I'll be here." She whispered, and with the slow rising and falling of his chest, she saw that he was now asleep. She sat in the chair near the window and waited. She prayed this would work.

* * *

><p>Draco sat upright as soon as his eyes were open again. Hermione was sat in the chair yet didn't react at him sitting up right. His subconscious was active once again. Elizabeth still wasn't there. He jumped off the bed. He slowed to take in Hermione for a moment. He felt almost guilty to leave her alone when she had such a nervous look on her face. He knew though that she was as anxious as him to find Elizabeth and ask her some questions. With one last look, he grabbed the door hand and wrenched it open.<p>

Draco had a horrible sinking feeling that maybe the potion hadn't worked. Elizabeth was no where in sight. He would have to search the castle for her; a daunting prospect as it was.

He pounded down various corridors, calling out her name in desperation. The castle seemed even more enormous than usual, with its vast winding corridors and stairs that changed positions every ten minutes. At this present moment in time, they were proving even more frustrating than usual. After an exhausting half an hour running from here to there, Draco rested his back against the wall and sank down. This was proving beyond hopeless. Getting his breath back, he thought over his options. He would have to wait until Elizabeth came back to him if he were ever to know the full story. It was a dismal prospect but at that moment, felt like his only one.

Standing up, he looked around him. It only then occurred to him, he was standing to the right of the golden eagle that was the gateway to Dumbledore's office and, to his astonishment, it was open. Feeling curiosity rising in his chest, he began to climb the steps. Maybe, just maybe…

Draco had not been to the Headmaster's office that often. Despite his various misdeeds during his time at Hogwarts, he'd never been to Headmaster's office in trouble. He'd been especially skilled at covering his tracks. And yet, in the rare occasions he had been to the office, he'd always liked it. It was covered with a vast number of old, dusty books that he had nearly absolutely no doubt that Dumbledore had read cover to cover.

Yet the office was light and cluttered with many bizarre objects which made the place seem almost homely. He understood why Dumbledore spent many a night pacing back and forth. It seemed a place where many could clear their mind in moments of despair. The place was quiet and with an air of consciousness that made Draco want to sit down and think about things in great detail. Maybe another time though…

He saw her. She was stood beside the phoenix, stroking it lovingly. She was dressed in her usual finery, with her long hair hanging down over her shoulders. Draco approached slowly with an air of caution. Despite his eagerness to talk to her, ask her many questions and find out what had happened, he couldn't forget what he had learnt the last time they spoke.

"You took your time." She announced, without looking up from the phoenix she was still lovingly giving her attention.

"It's a big castle. Took me a while to get my bearings as to where you would be."

"Hmmm." Elizabeth continued to look at the phoenix in wonder. "I remember the first time I ever saw this bird. I had been sent here for duelling with a fifth year girl when I was fifteen. I remember seeing it burst into flames. It frightened me a little. And then I saw him rise from the ashes, a little baby, brand new and ready for a new life. I remember thinking how wonderful it must be to be able to do that. End one life with all the mistakes that was made and start completely anew in a younger form. I still think that. I still adore this bird."

"Did you think of it when you were killed?"

Elizabeth was quiet a moment and Draco couldn't help but wonder if he had gone too far. "No. I felt a mixture of things. Surprise, anger, pain and yet it was not quite so terrible. Nothing to fear as so many people would believe. It is quick in the end. All things end as quickly as they begin." She turned away. "How, pray tell, did you find out?"

"A friend of mine like to read."

"Likes to read Prophets from years ago?"

"Apparently so."

Elizabeth looked like she may chuckle but did nothing. "Yes. I was murdered."

Draco shut his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."

"Don't apologise for something that was not your fault."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Draco couldn't help but ask.

"It's not something that you generally bring up in conversation really."

"I honestly know nothing about you. Other than the fact you were my father's whore." Draco spat out the last words. He couldn't contain his anger at having been kept in the dark. He had been under the impression that now she had been found out so to speak she would finally tell him everything about her. And yet here she was as bloody evasive as ever! It made him seethe inside.

"That I was, for which I have only myself to blame and believe me, no one has been a harsher judge of my actions than me." Her voice was steady and strong.

"Then why won't you tell me exactly what happened during your life?"

"Why should I do so when you still insist on making the wrong decisions?"

"What wrong decisions?" He demanded, "I'm making plans to escape."

"You're making plans to run. Only cowards run. I've told you. Your purpose is to fight."

"No one on the Potter's side trusts me. They wouldn't let me change sides whatever I do. This is the only option I have left."

"It's the only option your willing to listen to more like."

"What am I supposed to do! I'm the enemy! The best I can do is run and make sure my mother is out of the firing line."

"What is it with you people?" Elizabeth spat, looking contemptuous at Draco, circling him while doing so. "Even when people offer an escape you refuse to see it through."

"And what would you know? You're hardly in a position of having listened to what people advised you to do."

"Yes and look at me! In a no-man's-land. Neither here nor there!"

Elizabeth sat down heavily in Dumbledore's chair. She sighed deeply, obviously suffering from a headache of some kind.

"If you will at least consider asking for help, if you can swallow your pride enough to actually see the benefits of changing sides at this moment and not when you are so far backed into a corner that you will actually have no choice but to fight back, then I will let you know of everything that happened."

Draco stared at her. She had a look of steely determination upon her face. It reminded him in a small moment of Hermione.

"I'll consider it."

Elizabeth looked at him and then took out her wand. "This shall speed your recovery. So you can be more able to do as you want. Whatever your decision." The tip shone a brilliant silver and Draco's entire body glowed the same colour. Elizabeth lowered her wand and the halo around his entire body absorbed into him.

"Now. Go back to her. She's waiting."

Before Draco could say another word, he could feel himself being pulled back. Elizabeth disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Hermione had spent the night staring out of the window. The moon was full and bright in the velvet sky. Draco had been asleep for over an hour. She could not help but wonder what it was like to be able to leave your body and travel around, unseen and undetected.<p>

She turned just in time to see Draco's eyes shoot open. She flew to the bed and sat beside him.

"Draco! Draco, what happened?"

Draco looked at her for a moment and then began to sit up. Hermione held her position.

"Draco! Draco, did you find her? Did you talk?" Hermione caught hold of Draco's shoulder to make him look at her. He continued to look a bit dazed.

"Yes," he managed, "yes, I saw her. We talked a bit."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. She told me nothing. As usual."

Hermione had to fight very hard to hide the disappointment that ripped through her. She stroked Draco's shoulders in a comforting motion. He seemed troubled and torn between two things. Yet he said nothing. Hermione only noticed in that second that they were sitting mere centimetres apart. Draco lifted his head and looked directly into her eyes. Their noses were barely touching.

Hermione took in every part of him. His grey eyes, his straight nose, pink lips with the fuller bottom lip, his high cheekbones. She wanted to pull away her eyes yet she couldn't. She simply couldn't. It was though she was frozen with fear. Or desire.

Hermione gasped as Draco caught hold of her lips with his. His lips felt so soft against her own little mouth. The kiss was nervous and hesitant at first. It was almost as though Draco was giving her the opportunity to push him away. Maybe even slap him. Yet Hermione's limbs felt like lead. Her senses were muddled. All she could feel, all she could think was him right there, his lips on hers.

The hesitance and shyness had gone and now the kiss was more forceful. Hermione could feel his tongue gently stroking her lips which were dewily parted to allow him to explore further into her mouth. He tasted of something that made Hermione feel weak. Something similar to peppermint and his own unique taste. Something inside Hermione exploded and her senses came back to life. She returned the kiss by allowing her tongue to dance with his. She felt his groan vibrate in her mouth and her hands shot up into her hair to pull him closer and touch him as much as she dared. The kiss was like nothing Hermione had ever felt. It was now passionate, hot and had a touch of desperation, like he needed to feel. His hand slid down her neck and placed itself on her pert breasts. The touch shocked Hermione. It suddenly rung in her head what she was doing. What they were doing. Tearing her lips away was almost painful, but with every single bit of self restraint, she stood up and back away from the bed. Draco's eyes were dark and his breath was coming out in pants.

"What," Hermione gasped, struggling for breath, "what are we doing?"

"Well, I must say, I believe we just kissed." Draco replied, sounding much more calm than Hermione.

"But - but we can't! We-we can't! It's not right, there… there are rules!"

"I don't recall anything banning a bit of hot snogging on the school charter."

"You hate me!"

"I thought we'd established a truce." Draco said this with what Hermione couldn't mistake a hint of hurt and anger in his voice.

"We have, but you still hate my friends." Hermione's hands flew to her face, "Oh my God, Ron and Harry. Oh my God, what have I done!"

"Not everything has to involve your two bodyguards you know!" Draco snapped, now looking not so much hurt as angry, "You can do something simply because you want to, believe it or not!"

Hermione didn't seem to hear him and looked near hysterical. "They'll never forgive me, not for this. All the time Ron didn't want me to be near you, he didn't trust me and he was right." Hermione's eyes were now sparkling with tears.

"You're not together with Weaselbee! Nor should you have ever been in my opinion! You can do much better than that!" Draco near enough shouted. Hermione glared so hard a tear fell from her full eyes.

"Don't you dare talk about Ron like that!"

"Well, you're quick enough to disregard me, why not join in?"

Hermione stopped in his tracks. "I… I didn't mean-"

"You know what? How about we save the hysterics and you just go back to being the Gryffindor Princess and I'll go back to being the bastard you're not allowed to like or even want alive. That way there won't be anymore misunderstandings."

Hermione's eyes widened. "No, Draco you don't mean-"

"Goodbye … Granger."

Hermione felt like her insides had been given a nasty squeeze. Draco looked at the other side of the room obviously wanting to look anywhere but her. She wanted to say something, anything but nothing would come out. So she slowly turned toward the door and silently stepped through it.

The heavy wooden door shut behind her. Hermione didn't move. She wanted to wrench open the door and run back in. Yet she couldn't. Instead she ran down the steps, out of the common room and into her own dormitory. It was only then when she was in the safety of her own common room did she crumple to the floor and sob. She hated herself completely. Yet she couldn't decide what it was that she was crying over: the feeling of betrayal she felt towards Harry and Ron or the betrayal she felt she had committed towards Draco.

* * *

><p>Draco wanted to curl into a ball and scream. He should be happy. He'd finally kissed her. Kissed those rosy lips. And what a kiss it had been. Full of tenderness, passion and pent up sexual frustration that had built for neigh on six years breaking free. And yet, he had never felt so alone. He had known she would be anxious. That's why he had given her a chance to push him away. It had been a gamble to kiss her at all yet he had not been able to resist. Her touch, her scent, he had been overwhelmed and had needed to claim some knowledge of her taste. Such a sweet taste it had been. And yet her damn conscience had chosen to feel guilty. And all because of those two irksome idiots who she insisted on being friends with.<p>

He had hoped that she would be able to help him. He wanted to tell her everything. He was going to try. Now it was hopeless. All he could do was stick to the original plan and leave as quick and as quietly as possible. He stared at the spot where she had sat, remembering what it had been like to hold her as if she had been his own.

**AN- Please review. I'm not a hundred percent sure of this chapter but I do believe its better than the last chapter. Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Property of J.K Rowling.**

Hermione woke the next day with her face stiff with the tears that had fallen the night before and sticky eyes. The night had been cruel and she had sobbed into Crookshanks fur for nearly two hours. He had purred grumpily but had not fidgeted as he normally did and simply allowed his mistress to unburden her sorrows onto him. It was so nice, Hermione had thought in one of her calmer moments, to have a companion who couldn't talk.

She was thankful that it was a Saturday as she had no desire to have to force herself to concentrate in lessons that day. She spent most of the morning lying under her heavy duvet turning over the events of last night. She had, after a good few minutes, wrenched herself away and had been overwhelmed by the feeling that she had utterly betrayed her friends, whom despised Draco and his family with every last bit of contempt. She knew how they would have reacted had they ever found out and it had made her feel sick. However the look of utter astonishment then hurt then resentment and anger on Draco's face at her own reaction had struck a painful cord. It had been, after all, a most exquisite experience and one that had obviously seen no reason for such despair.

Hermione sighed. She would never be able to deny it. It had been, without any doubt or hesitation in her mind, the best kiss of her life. Granted, she wasn't exactly experienced in the art of kissing and of passion, but she knew, even from the opinion of the most professional of kissers for example, Lavender Brown, would have shouted the praises of Draco's technique. Her kisses with Victor Krum had been awkward and rather timid. Ron's had been far too enthusiastic at times and too hesitant at others. Draco had been, for want of a better word, perfect.

Hermione sunk even further under the duvet cover. Perfection it seemed came at a high price. She felt as though she were being pulled in two different directions with equal force on both sides and the even harsher truth was she had no one she could trust to confide in with these worries who would condemn her mad for either kissing a Slytherin or for making such a big deal out of it.

Hermione finally managed to pull herself out of bed at half ten and ran a hot bath. She lay in the mounds of bubbles for nearly an hour yet her muscles did not relax and feel supple as they normally did. She washed away her tear stained make-up in a bid to feel slightly more human in appearance if not in herself. She dried and dressed herself leisurely. She choose to tame her wild hair the Muggle way with brushing and strengtheners. It gave her something to focus upon for a while. After near enough half an hour of taming, her hair fell gently as it had done with the spell. Yet despite her gentle curls, fresh face and touch of make-up, the marks under her eyes were unmistakeable and the darkness in her eyes plain to see.

* * *

><p>Luna pottered around Mr. Malfoy's bedroom. She enjoyed making the place look a little more homely. It was a gloomy place despite its lavish décor. So too did Mr. Malfoy. He looked positively wretched. His eyes were quite pink. She made him a cup of tea and slipped in the peppermint dandelion juice. He did not complain or grimace as she gave him his potions. He barely said anything. Luna did not push the subject. She did not ask questions. She did not need to ask him prying questions to know what was wrong.<p>

Despite his otherwise more pleasant attitude towards her, she could see he was disappointed that she was not Hermione every time she came to give him his medicine. Today he looked practically devastated. His lips looked a little bruised. Luna sighed. Hermione and Mr. Malfoy must have kissed and then had a fight about it. Therefore Hermione had not come back and Mr. Malfoy felt alone and rejected. Luna felt very sorry for both of them. Mr. Malfoy had fallen for Hermione due to her kindness and compassion and without her, everything seemed dark. Hermione had obviously got cold feet as everyone was supposed to hate Mr. Malfoy on principle and she clearly felt she was betraying people if she were to develop feelings towards him. She must have been very scared.

Luna silently placed the tray in front of Mr. Malfoy before departing to see Neville. She would leave them alone to see if maybe they could settle it together. If not, she would try to help a little. Love was a most demanding master at times.

* * *

><p>Draco watched the day come and go numbly. He barely moved, hardly ate and simply gazed out of the window. Time seemed to drag without relenting. But then again, he was beginning to believe at an alarmingly quick rate that time was simply in league with life and therefore was just like it: cruel.<p>

He noticed in vague interest that his body felt somewhat less tight or sore yet due to his lack of movement he didn't know how far that went. He doubted that Luna weed juice would have made that much difference so soon. He noticed she too was extremely quiet that day but did not press it. He was rather grateful he had no need to make small talk. Her presence alone was comfort enough.

It was night time before Draco felt the need to move. The room had become bathed in darkness and, although it was eerily comforting, he would rather try to read a little before he went back to sleep. Reaching lazily for his wand, on the side drawer, he cursed when it slipped from his fingers and rolled over to the window. He attempted an _Accio _spell but he found his mind was so numb he could not even manage that. This happened from time to time when he had been feeling useless and desolate. Growling with annoyance, he tried to reach for the wand without leaving the bed only to stretch too far and land in a heap on the floor. Draco moaned in a mixture of new bruise forming and impatience. He bent his legs to drag himself up onto the bed and only then did he realise. The spasming craps were now a mere ache. Chancing it, he rose up to stand. Again, despite a slight ache in his calves along with other joints, there was nowhere near the same amount of pain.

He slowly walked around the room. He had to sit back down on the bed, feeling worn out but it was undeniable that he seemed to have made something of a miraculous recovery overnight. For one moment, he believed that maybe Luna's alternative methods were a lot better than they had ever been given credit before he remembered that spell Elizabeth had cast last night. It must have done something over the course of the night.

A few more days and he would be back to normal. Then he would leave.

He had no chance of ever gaining the trust of Team-Oh-So-Wonderful despite how many times Elizabeth begged. Hermione's distress at having simply kissed him was proof enough. Hermione, having previously been a reason to stay, was now another reason to leave. He could not bare the idea of having to go back to pretending to hate her. He would never be able to go back to that Mudblood crap now but just the idea of going back to ignoring her existence as he was certain she would do. Watch her walk down corridors with those insufferable friends of hers, watch her eat, drink and study without so much as a glance in his direction. Like they had not spent hours together when she had completed her duties for him in under fifteen minutes and had not been joined at the lips. Those times were gone forever and no amount of pretending otherwise would change it.

He lay down on the bed. It was nearly time.

* * *

><p>The week passed by without incident. Hermione threw herself into her classes with a flourish. The classes and constant tasks kept her mind occupied and busy. Ron and Harry grumbled at the amount of homework they kept receiving but Hermione was eternally grateful to her teachers. Work was the one thing she was in total control over. Ron and Harry both noticed that she no longer went to Draco's dormitory to care for him, instead choosing to return to the Hospital Wing to do her Healer training, and although neither said anything, Harry looked much more relaxed and Ron looked particularly smug. Hermione was cornered by Ginny as soon as she ventured out of her dormitory on Sunday morning (she had decided against seeing the world on Saturday when she felt so wretched) and was given a blow by blow account of everything she missed when she left for her own dormitory (or so Ginny believed she had been). Apparently Ron and Harry had had a man-to-man talk together which half the Gryffindors had subtly listened in on. The two boys had shook hands and Ron had given him the blessing over his relationship with Ginny on the condition it was a serious thing and Harry treated her well. Harry had of course accepted and Ginny had burst into tears of joy.<p>

"It was embarrassing but I couldn't hold it in. I was so happy! Everyone cheered too. Ron seemed pleased that everyone thought he'd made the right choice. You know Ron loves to be right."

Hermione had nodded and listened as Ginny talked about how her and Harry had walked secretly through the castle under the Invisibility Cloak before going to the Quiddich pitch.

"We talked and talked about everything. And," Ginny looked around to see Ron was nowhere near or anyone else for that matter, "we did it."

"Did what?" Hermione asked. Ginny raised her eyebrows and a full two seconds went by before Hermione gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "Noooo! Oh my God!"

"It was amazing." Ginny talked dreamily, "We didn't know much cause we hadn't… you know, but it felt so right. And you would not believe the size of his-"

"YES!" Hermione cut in quickly. "Lovely(!)"

"His biceps! Quiddich agrees with him. Although come to mention it…"

"As delighted as I am for you, I'd rather not know the details of one of my close friends anatomy thank you."

"Fair enough," Ginny chuckled. "It feels weird. I mean, I'm not a virgin anymore. And for the record it doesn't hurt as much as people say."

"Oh." Hermione couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"You _want _your first time to hurt?" Ginny asked, confused.

"No, it's just…" Hermione's cheeks burned. "Well, when Ron and me were dating, I thought we would… well, you know. But I'd heard all these horror stories from Pavati and Lavender when we shared a dormitory about how agonising it was so," Hermione felt herself dying of embarrasment, "I went to the library and found this book about how to get rid of your virginity yourself."

"You can do that?" Ginny asked in amazement.

"Yes, just a quick incantation and the barrier is gone. So I did it."

"Where on earth in the library do you get a book like _that?" _Ginny asked in wonder.

"Restricted section. Anyway, we never got that far that it was a problem. And now I know it doesn't hurt that much, I wouldn't have bothered." Hermione looked sad. Ginny patted her hand.

"Don't worry Hermione. Apparently it's different for all girls. Some barely notice it go while some are in tears. At least now when you have your first time there will be no barrier and no pain to worry about. Besides once you get going, that will be the last thing on your mind." Ginny winked.

"Yeah," Hermione chuckled. "Don't tell Ron though. He'll only freak out."

"Is there… any chance that you and Ron will try again."

Hermione frowned. She had to really think.

"I don't know anymore. I mean, I used to be so sure but now.."

"The reason Ron took it so well was because he thought that you two weren't mature enough for a relationship and when you were older you could try again." Ginny admitted this staring down at her clasped hands.

"I thought that too. I really did. But, something has changed and I don't know what it is."

"Maybe you need more time."

"Maybe. Or maybe we are too different after all. Whatever it is, I won't give him false hope. I care for him too much for that."

Ginny nodded solemnly and they both walked together.

A few days passed by and Hermione buried herself in the tasks of the Medieval Yule Ball. It was a challenge but she was quickly organising all the details so she would have plenty to pull off a perfect ball. Even this was no distraction in the end though as she had planned all the details with Draco. She had found some of the old banners for the houses from back when the school opened in the tenth century down in the basement with the help of some house elves. The female house elf had thrown a tantrum when Hermione tried to pay her for her help so had instead given her a sweet compliment of thanks which led to the elf bursting into tears and bowing constantly whenever she saw Hermione. It was not quite the effect Hermione had hoped for but thought it rather sweet nonetheless.

Every single night when she had finished her work however she did not sleep easy despite the tiredness of her body. She always felt the urge to run up the steps of Draco's dormitory and just look at his face. Not that she ever did. She was still confused as to what it was she wanted.

It was soon Wednesday and Hermione was casually flicking through yet another library book at the Gryffindor table. She was herself starting to lose track of how many she had read. Harry, Ron and Ginny were at Quiddich practise. She felt someone sit down in front of her. Looking up, she saw Luna.

"Hello Hermione." She smiled.

"Hi Luna. How are you?"

"Very well thank you.." she answered serenely.

"Good." Hermione went back to reading her book

"Mr. Malfoy is doing well. Strange how you don't come up to see him anymore."

Hermione froze. She knew it was unfair to have left it to Luna to care for Draco and not expect some questions to come back to her.

"I'm just a little busy these days. Head Girl duties and all." Luna nodded along while pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Isn't it sad she said dreamily," still not looking at Hermione but rather at rather splendidly decorated pudding in front of her, "when work and other worries get in the way of people's friendships?"

Hermione slowly looked up. Luna had no suspicious expression on her face. Then again Luna always did have a dreamy expression that was at times unreadable.

"Yes… most unfortunate."

"It's strange though isn't it that when friends come back together, how much can change but they don't. Like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together once more. That's why I want the D.A. meetings back. It will be lovely to get together and blow up stuffed Death Eaters again."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but for once no words came out. Luna was now spooning her pudding round her plate as she often did with food. Hermione shut her book and stood up.

"Sorry Luna, there's some things I need to sort out."

"Okay goodbye."

Hermione didn't say as she left the hall quickly that what she needed to sort out was her head and she also didn't see the little satisfied smile on Luna's face.

* * *

><p>Neville swung his legs back and forth as he waited on one of the walls outside the school for Luna. He had some more peppermint dandelion juice for her. He fiddled with his woollen jumper nervously and checked his hair in the reflection of the window opposite. Neville grumbled. He hated his hair. His Nan wouldn't let him cut it short like other boys so it was combed over to one side. He dressed like a 60-year-old and was rubbish at everything. He knew Luna was an eccentric but nobody saw him like she did. She made him feel important and able to achieve anything and, although for the life of him he didn't understand why, nobody saw her like he did. Graceful, kind, compassionate, spiritual and beautiful. She was, in his eyes, perfection.<p>

He heard light skipping footsteps and leapt off the wall. Luna smiled and greeted him. She looked, if possible, more cheerful than usual.

"Why are you so happy?" Neville asked. Don't be a boy, he prayed inwardly, don't be a boy!

"Oh nothing. But I think I helped someone come to their senses." And with that they walked together towards the Quiddich pitch.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been sat in her room all evening turning over Luna's words in her mind. She had a feeling, although no proof, that Luna knew something may have happened though she was utterly certain that it wouldn't have come from Draco. He wasn't one to brag about being rejected. He was as proud a man as she was a woman. Yet Luna, not a Gryffindor yet a Ravenclaw, had not judged them for betraying the unspoken rule of Slytherin and Gryffindor divide. She instead seemed to be giving her support to the idea. However the rational side of Hermione reasoned that Luna may have simply really been talking about the D.A meetings. Maybe the idea of her and Draco ever crossing the line of friendship (if that) would horrify her.<p>

Luna was a wiser woman than her. Maybe not in terms of knowledge and grades but in life and in values and words of wisdom, Luna beat her hands down, although she liked to think herself the more sensible of Harry and Ron.

Hermione stood up and walked to her wardrobe. It was ten at night and she was always in her pyjamas at this time. She searched through the hanging garments for her most comfortable grey pair. She stopped when she came across her winter coat. She had been wearing it on the day of the Hogsmeade trip. She picked up the sleeve and looked at it. There she noticed the specks of red she had been unable to get out in the wash. The evidence of Draco's injury.

Hermione let out a choked sort of sob and all resolve fell away. The remembrance of that night, the night he very nearly died on a cold pavement was all she needed. She needed to see him. Dashing down her stairs, out of her common room and into the opposite portrait, she felt joy at knowing she was only steps away from him. She climbed the stairs two at a time and without knocking, pushed open the door.

The sight that greeted her was a confusing one. Draco had his back to her. He was fully dressed in his black suit and his school trunk was on the bed. He was throwing in various items such as clothes and potions into it. He was moving with ease without so much of a grimace of pain. He looked in perfect health. He turned around obviously to achieve something from the desk near the door. He froze and turned ashen grey as he finally saw her in the open door. Her own cheeks were pink.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

Draco looked like he had no idea what to say to this. Hermione looked at the trunk.

"Where are you going? Why are you walking around? What the hell is going on!" Her voice raised gradually at each question. It seemed to snap some life back into Draco. He composed himself and stood up straight.

"I'm leaving."

"Hogwarts? But you can't. You have exams coming up."

Draco scoffed at this and Hermione felt herself redden with embarrassment at such a stupid question and anger that he dare laugh at her.

"Can't say my NEWTs are a priority right now." Draco began to resume throwing things into the trunk and grabbed books off the table.

"I don't understand this. You can't leave. You can't walk."

"Turns out I can. Call it a miracle if you like."

"You can't leave the grounds. The charm works both ways!"

"There are ways." Draco was refusing to look at Hermione and was still stuffing things in the trunk. Hermione grabbed hold of book in his hand and threw it across the room.

"You will bloody look at me! You don't just say you're leaving and expect me to help you pack."

"I'm going. I'm not coming back. The less you know, the safer you'll be." Draco stared right into her eyes when he said this sternly. His eyes were steely.

"No. You are going to tell me what's going on right now." Hermione pulled up the desk chair and sat herself down with her arms and legs crossed to show she was not moving. Draco was clearly losing patience.

"Perhaps you don't understand. I'm on something of a tight schedule and I haven't got time for this bullshit."

"You're about to disappear from my life forever after I worked to save yours. Lets call this the payback shall we?"

Draco was breathing heavily as if trying to keep his temper in check. With a strangled yell, he threw a pair of shoes he had been holding in his hand across the room which hit the wall and fell to the floor. Hermione jumped a little at this. He paced, pulling at his white blond hair in frustration before sitting heavily on the bed.

"Right, now, why have you decided to just up and leave?" Hermione demanded.

Draco looked at the floor. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked like he was fighting an inward battle. "I'm going on the run," he sighed finally, "from… _Him." _

"_Him? _Who's him?"

"Who do you bloody think!" Draco nearly yelled in exasperation.

Hermione's face paled. "Voldemort?" Draco looked like he may be sick but managed to nod. "What does he want with you?" Hermione whispered.

"It's not me he wants. It's what he wants me to give him."

Hermione felt like she was falling through time. "But he only asks Death Eaters to… Oh! Oh my God!" Hermione was struggling to breathe. "Harry and Ron were right. You're one of them! You're one of _THEM!" _

"No!" Draco shouted, sounding as agonised as her. "No, I'm not! I'm not!"

"You have to be! Why else-" Draco grabbed hold of his sleeve on his right forearm and wrenched it up to reveal his pale arm. There was not so much as a freckle on there. Hermione looked to his other arm. Draco followed her eyes and grabbed hold of the sleeve on his other arm, showcasing again a flawless skin.

"You saw my body in that Wing. Surely Madame Pomfrey would notice something like that!" Draco let the sleeve fall back down. "I'm not branded. In his eyes, it's something to earn."

Hermione felt the relief consume her for a moment. Then she hardened her resolve once more.

"So what exactly do you have to give to Him?" Hermione demanded.

Draco closed his eyes and looked like he was trying to spit the words out with genuine trouble. "I have to steal the life from someone. I have to kill."

"Kill." Hermione whispered, "Who?"

"Dumbledore." Draco croaked. Hermione was now nearly hyperventilating. This was too much. She couldn't stand it.

"You were going to kill him? In cold blood? For HIM!"

"For a time, yes. But now I can't. I just can't."

"Oh poor you!" Hermione spat venomously. "Bit rich to develop a conscience now."

"I always had one! I never wanted any of this!"

"You seemed pretty eager to make us Mudbloods know our place last year!"

Draco winced at this but pulled himself together. "I grew up. And I'm not, nor ever have been a killer!"

"How could you! How could you look him in the eye when he wanted to ease your pain in the hospital wing knowing what you know! How can you be such a bastard!"

"I _never _wanted this! Who would want this?"

"You're as bad as the rest of them." Hermione spat. "You're just like-"

"_I'M NOT LIKE THEM_!" he roared, "I'M-NOT-LIKE-THEM!" Draco had staggered to the wall and with every pause, he slammed his fist into the stone wall. Hermione could only watch in horror. He looked hysterical, terrified, half mad. His hands were turning red with the blood weeping from his knuckles yet he kept punching. It was like he needed physical pain to distract him from something so much worse.

"Stop." Hermione whispered, "Draco, stop." Draco did not hear her. "Draco! Draco, stop!" Again there was no signs of him calming down. Finally she flew across the room and caught hold his arm and with some effort stilled his movements. His body began to sag and crumple to the ground. Hermione stood above as she watched him in his despair.

"Understand," he croaked, "that I never wanted this path. It was chosen for me. I just wanted to keep my mother safe. She is all I have. I have no one else. And He would hurt her because it would have hurt me. It's what kept me going. To save her. But I've gone as far as I ever could. Now I know I cannot do it."

"Why now?" Hermione asked, warily, slowly seating herself on the floor opposite her.

"I don't have it in me to kill. I'm not my father's son. Nor will I ever be."

"I honestly believed you had changed." Hermione said, almost to herself.

"That was no act. I have changed." Hermione scoffed, harshly. "I don't care whether you believe it or not. The fact of the matter is I'm no killer, I'm no Death Eater and I'm tired of having my decisions made for me."

"If you wanted a different life, why didn't you come to us. Why didn't you ask for help?"

"Ask for help? Who would help me? Son of an Azkaban inmate, I'm hardly good-guy material. No one would believe me. No one. You don't even believe me."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Hermione admitted, quietly. A question came to her. "You know who attacked you, don't you?"

Draco nodded. "Bellatrix."

"But she's your aunt."

"She's not the family attachment type."

"But why?"

"Because I was dragging my heels to complete the mission. They knew I didn't want to do it. So I was given a choice. Either they punish me or my mother. Well, I couldn't have that."

Hermione could only stare at him. He had lied. Spectacularly lied. Yet there was no signs of deception. Only a tiredness. He looked so tired and agonised.

"I only ask for a few hours." Draco said suddenly. "Just enough to warn my mother to go somewhere safe while I get far enough away from here. Then you can go to Dumbledore and tell him. A few hours. That's all I ask."

Hermione and Draco held each others eyes. Grey and chocolate brown. Hermione searched. She saw it. The flicker of fear and remorse.

"No." She whispered.

"Hermione," he breathed, "I'm begging you-"

"No, I won't give you a few hours."

Draco closed his eyes and breathed sharply.

"I will take you to Dumbledore."

Draco's head shot up. "They'll kill her."

"Not to turn you in. To join us."

Draco looked dumbfounded. "I don't understand-"

"You say you don't want to be a Death Eater. Then prove it. By becoming part of Dumbledore's Army."

**AN - For those who have reviewed thank you so much. For those who haven't please do. I worked hard on this chapter and would love to know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I own not a thing. J.K Rowling is a genius.**

The moon was bright and bold in the clear night sky. It had been for many days now and had bathed the grounds of Hogwarts with an eliminating whitish glow. Elizabeth was lain on the grass, staring up at it. She spent most of her time, when she was not badgering and pleading with Draco which was proving repetitive and tiresome, roaming the castle grounds. She found it oddly comforting to be back and forth about the place as if she were still a student or, if she had been able to have had the time in her life to do so, as the professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. The curse of that particular subject must be getting stronger, she sometimes thought, as she had not even made it to the castle on the first day.

Yet she felt oddly calm that night. There was something in the air which being a ghost allowed her to sense. Something was about to change dramatically tonight and not for the worst. Elizabeth had been in despair when she had seen that the healing charm she had set upon Draco had only sped up his plans to run. His little kiss with the Granger girl had backfired pretty badly. For a logical, independent girl she didn't take kindly to the idea of hurting her friends in any way. Elizabeth however felt a change of tide and for once she would play no part in it. There was of course no need. It seemed, she could sense, the Granger girl had this part well and truly covered.

* * *

><p>Draco had been sat with his back leant against the stone wall of his bedroom for nearly ten minutes, looking stunned and silent. Hermione was on the other side of the room. She had tried to snap Draco out of his trance by snapping her fingers in front of his face and calling his name loudly, but he didn't seem to hear her or even recognise her presence anymore. She had long since given up and left Draco to ponder his thoughts alone. She was wrenching open drawers and rummaging around inside them. She knew Draco was a fan of Fire Whiskey and quite possibly had a bottle or two stashed away somewhere. She was not a fan of strong liquor, instead preferring Butterbeer which she drank sparingly, and yet somehow today she was feeling stronger and therefore required a stronger substance for a beverage to go with it. She finally found a quarter full bottle hidden at the bottom of his wardrobe. She bent down and retrieved it.<p>

"What," a croaked voice from the other side of the room asked, "could you possibly gain from me joining your cause?"

Hermione did not turn to face Draco, since she was still having trouble countering all she had learnt so far that night, and instead busied herself pouring Fire Whiskey into tumblers as she spoke. "There is an old saying in the Muggle world. 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.' Well, I believe this is as close as we could wish to get."

"I'm not the enemy. I want nothing to do with this."

"You have no choice." Hermione replied harshly, turning with the two tumblers in her hands, "Nobody has a choice in these matters anymore." She walked across the room and placed one of the tumblers down onto the floor beside him. She sat down on the floor, her back against the bed, facing directly opposite to him. She sipped at the whiskey. It tasted foul and burned her throat yet it felt nice to feel something again. Her body had felt numb for over half an hour. "Besides," Hermione began, her voice now hoarse from the whiskey she had drank, "running is hardly a noble answer to life's little problems is it?"

"Little problems?" Draco repeated, "I honestly wouldn't call this a passing worry."

"Where exactly were you planning to go? Where could you go that Voldemort would not be able to find you? How would your mother be safe after he discovered that you'd done a bunk?"

Draco quietly reached into an inside pocket in his black jacket and pulled out what looked like a letter. It was stamped with a wax seal. Draco looked at it almost wistfully. "I was going to sleep briefly and leave the letter at the Manor. I read somewhere that you can pass objects through your subconscious to the place you visit. I was going to leave it on her beside table. Telling her to leave quickly. Maybe go to Tuscany. She has a cottage there. She could hide there for a while." He placed the letter back into his jacket. "I don't know where I was to go. We used to go to this hotel when I was a child. It was a grand place, filled with crystal. But it's since been abandoned. I thought maybe there."

Hermione nodded. "And were you planning to hide for the rest of your life? Only emerging when others had fought and been killed in order to kill Voldemort?"

"No." Draco answered a little sharply. "If ever… your side needed me, I would have helped in my own way."

Hermione laughed shortly. "Harry would never turn to you for help. He would always be far too suspicious of you."

"Then why are you asking me to join you?"

Hermione swirled the amber liquid. "If you were willing to put your life in danger, simply to escape having to do such despicable things to others, then you must have some sort of conscience."

"I will never be accepted by Weasley or Potter or anyone else for that matter."

"That's not for them to decide. Were it the Order, then yes, maybe it would be a problem." She drank back the last of the Fire whiskey in a swift gulp, trying to stifle the grimace on her face, "However, there is a reason why it is called Dumbledore's Army. His judgement is the most influential aspect of the society."

"There is a reason I never asked for your help, you know," Draco sighed, "and that is because there is no way I can ever go to Dumbledore, cap in hand."

"Because you're stubborn."

"Because I'm realistic." He corrected. He sounded tired of the argument. "If you found out someone was ordered to kill you, would you help them?"

"If I saw their reluctance to do so and remorse and despite your shortcomings, I see it."

"Potter won't like it. How do you know he won't argue Dumbledore's judgement?"

"Oh, he'll argue alright, but Dumbledore's decisions are final."

Draco managed to stand and pace the room. "If I go to him and the Death Eaters find out, they will tear me limb for limb and my mother will be tortured in the most brutal ways."

"Dumbledore will protect you and your mother and Hogwarts is the safest place around right now."

"What he doesn't know is that there is a spy right here in this school!" Draco blurted this out before he could stop himself. Hermione's eyes grew wide again.

"Who?" she croaked.

"Snape."

Hermione felt a wave of shock go through her. All the doubts about Snape that Ron and Harry had voiced over the years was now ringing in her ears. Yet, she had defended him as part of the Order and due to Dumbledore's trust. Suddenly, Dumbledore's judgement was thrown into question.

"Take that information to him." Draco instructed, "A little parting gift from me."

"No!" Hermione cried, as her anger over this whole situation bubbled within her. "We don't just need information, we need you!" Hermione crossed the room and came face to face. "Are you afraid? Is that it?"

"Of course, I'm afraid," Draco croaked, "Aren't you?"

"Terrified." Hermione admitted, "But don't run. You're not a coward."

"How do you know?" Draco demanded, his voice now cracking, "Why is it that everyone assumes I'm this born fighter?"

"No-one is born fighting. Not even Harry. But that's what we have to do to survive. And if you were a coward, you wouldn't have taken that torture from Bellatrix so your mother wouldn't have to suffer that." Hermione's voice was softer than before, almost comforting.

"What if Dumbledore won't help me?" Draco questioned, "What if he thinks I'm a spy?"

"Then he'll have you leave like you want, but he'll let you go quietly. I just know he won't want to see you harmed."

Draco looked to Hermione. The anger was still in her eyes but her beautiful features were now softer and her warmth was there. She truly wanted to help him it was plain to see.

"Will you come with me?" He whispered. Hermione could feel her heart leap with hope.

"Yes and I will stay with you. I promise."

Draco nodded slightly. Hermione stretched out her hand to him. He looked at it for a moment before slowly raising his and entwining his fingers. Without another word, she led him out of the dormitory and they began the torturously slow walk to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p>Harry popped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean into his mouth. He rarely ate these particular confectionary as he was rather wary of the variety of flavours. He had had rather too many bad experiences when it came to them. However Fred and George had sent him a box along with five Chocolate Frogs and basket of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They seemed to be having difficulty believing Harry's constant reassurances that they owed him nothing for the money he gave them to start up the business and took every opportunity to send him little gifts. It was really rather touching. Ron had thrown something of a strop when he saw he had received nothing so Harry had given him two of the Chocolate Frogs as a sort of appeasement. He hid the only one left (having eaten the other two) in his trunk to give to Ginny. If he were honest, he thought maybe it were time that Ron laid off the sweets.<p>

He took out his letter from Dumbledore and read it again. He had requested his company yet again next Monday night. Unfortunately that meant he would have to miss another detention with Snape which was heartbreaking, Harry thought sarcastically. Dumbledore had shown him an abundance of memories that he had collected about Voldemort. Everyone showed him deeper into the subconscious of the boy that had been Tom Riddle. When he saw the warped views of the Gout family, it was hardly surprising that Voldemort was a pure-blood fanatic nut job.

He was, in all truth, eager to spend as much time enjoying his time at Hogwarts as he could. Soon they would not have the protection of the school to fall back upon. It was a frightening concept. He would miss sharing the boys' dorm with Ron and his thunderous snores although he would never have admitted it.

A part of him could not help but feel curious as to why Hermione had gone back to the Hospital Ward so suddenly. Ron had been too happy to have her away from Malfoy to notice the change in Hermione. He didn't see how unlike Hermione it was to walk away from her duties. It was almost shockingly out of character and Harry wanted to know why.

Something had changed. He just couldn't put his finger on what.

* * *

><p>Draco looked up at the Golden Eagle that stood guard in front of Dumbledore's office. His heart was pounding a mile a minute in his chest. He'd never felt so nervous. Yet he forced his face to remain expressionless, not showing any sign of fear. It was Malfoy pride and hate his father like he did, old habits die hard. A massive part of him wanting to turn and run for it. This plan would never work and he didn't know why he was even entertaining the idea. Only then he realised he was still holding Hermione's hand and he couldn't wrench it away. He couldn't wrench himself away from her. Hermione looked up at him.<p>

"Ready?" She asked. Draco nodded stiffly and let her lead him up the steps to the office.

Dumbledore was sat behind his desk as they entered. Hermione dropped Draco's hand before Dumbledore looked up. A part of Draco felt hurt but logically, it would raise too many questions to see them hand in hand at this moment in time. Dumbledore was reading an incredibly dusty looking potions book with great interest. It took Hermione to clear her throat for him to look up from it.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore greeted jovially, placing the book back down on the desk, "what a surprise. What makes me honour a visit at this hour?"

Hermione swallowed down something and stepped forward. "Draco… Draco wants to help the D.A."

Dumbledore looked from Hermione to Draco, his eyes sparkling. He looked over his half-moon spectacles at Draco. Draco felt himself shrink under his gaze. "Is this true Draco?"

Draco nodded dumbly. Dumbledore remained silent as he observed him. Draco was itching to squirm but managed to hold himself as rigidly as ever. Dumbledore stood silently and held out his hand to indicate the two chairs on the other side of his desk. Hermione and Draco sat down silently.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, what is it that won you over about our noble cause. Call me misunderstanding, but I was always fully under the impression you were particularly friendly with any of the members of the D.A."

"I'm not," he answered stiffly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione turn her head slightly and felt guilt tighten in his chest, "Not really. I just don't like the alternative."

"So I see the prospect of killing me is not looking quite so promising now?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Draco and Hermione's mouths dropped in unison. "Wha-what?" Draco asked, dumbly.

"You knew?" Hermione whispered, clearly in the same amount of shock as Draco was feeling that minute.

"I am, shall we say, rather observant of suspicious and out of character behaviour." Dumbledore answered calmly, as if they were discussing the results of a Quiddich match. Draco and Hermione were completely speechless. Draco's mind was going a mile a minute and it was starting to throb slightly. He barely noticed Dumbledore draw his wand and point it out of the open window. A bright blaze of silver burst forth from the tip and a phoenix soared out of the window and out of sight. Draco half wanted to ask why Dumbledore had just sent a Patronus but there were more pressing matters on his mind.

"You… you knew all this time, what I was being ordered to do and you just stood back? Why didn't you try and get me out of the school? Why didn't you alert the Ministry? Why are you so damn calm!" Draco voice rose a little with every question until he was on the verge of shouting. Hermione caught hold of hand again and squeezed it. Draco knew this was her way of telling him to calm down but when he looked at Hermione, her eyes too were fixed on Dumbledore and her need to know these answers too was blatant.

"Well you see Draco when I came and saw you in the hospital wing that night of that appalling attack on yourself, I was left in no matter of doubt that you were now in league with the Death Eaters if not one yourself. The Cruciatus Curse is a foul curse for one to cast and it would require the stamina of one of Voldemort's followers. But a Cruciatus Curse with a lasting effect and lingering pain that you have suffered in the past two weeks, although it is nice to see you've made something of a recovery, is the skills of someone who takes a relishing in inflicting pain on others. Also it was rather suspicious that one should attack the son of one of their most well-known followers when not half a mile away there was a Muggleborn," he looked to Hermione, "the son of two valiant aurors and the daughter of an editor of a magazine that is, shall we say, less than complementary of them.

"Also whilst I were visiting you in the Hospital Wing, I'm afraid I used a subtle trick to determine exactly what was going on."

Draco didn't need to second guess this. "Legilemency."

"Correct. I must say, you are fairly gifted at Legilemency so I had to investigate while you were in a weakened state and your defences were down. I do apologise but it was necessary and it also proved your reluctance to perform the task. Not that I particularly needed to read your mind to know that. You've been looked extremely gaunt and pained for many weeks now. I was beginning to think that you'd received a visit from the Demeantors."

"Why didn't you say something then?" Draco questioned defensively.

"I didn't want to force you into a corner. I wanted you to seek out help for yourself. That is where I did step in a little."

"How?" Draco asked.

"I felt if you were surrounded by people who were on our side and who also treated you with unwavering kindness and care, it would open your eyes to the help that was available to you. This is why I had it taken care of that you were moved back to your chambers and Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood took care of you. I trust I was right in my predictions they would make a lasting impression on you."

Draco and Hermione didn't look at each other but she did not let go of his hand and only then did he realise they had been holding onto each others hand tightly. Draco could see Dumbledore's blue eyes staring at their joined hands and yet neither of them let go. Draco felt obliged to tell the truth. It was a first but there was obviously no point of the lies anymore.

"They did… but I still wasn't going to come."

Hermione looked to Dumbledore to Draco. Dumbledore didn't seem offended, merely interested. Draco didn't have it in him to care if he had been. He was too tired for that.

"May I ask then what you were planning to do?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Run, leave Hogwarts and go into hiding, just get away really."

"Well, I must say it is a great relief that you did come Draco for I fear you would have had limited success had you chosen that approach." Dumbledore replied. "Voldemort has an entire network at his command. They would have found you within a week." Draco always knew this was a possibility but to hear it from Dumbledore was chilling.

"Why are you willing to help me?" Draco suddenly blurted out, "_I was going to kill you_. I could have been your killer. Why are you so accepting of this?"

"Draco," Dumbledore said, in a low, almost soothing voice, "it's not about what you could have done or were meant to do, it's what you've decided not to do. Surely that shows you that your not a Death Eater. Death Eaters don't have a conscience."

Before Draco could say anything else, the door of the office opened. Draco and Hermione turned to see the bat-like shape of Snape step over the threshold of the door. Draco shot out of his seat and drew his wand. Hermione jumped up and grabbed his arm, as if trying to lower it by force but Draco held firm. Dumbledore looked merely interested and Snape stood there almost rather lazily.

"Is there a problem Draco?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's a Death Eater! He's been playing you for a mug! He's working as a Spy for Him!" Draco told Dumbledore, in a venomous voice, never once taking his eyes off of Snape, as if worried in a split second he'd draw his wand and strike.

"It's true." Hermione said, in a low voice, "Harry was right all along."

"Draco, please sit down." Dumbledore said politely yet firmly. "And don't raise your wand to a teacher." Draco didn't so much lower as nearly drop his wand in horror.

"Professor, he's betrayed you. It's the truth! He's dangerous!" Draco cried in exasperation.

"Professor Snape has not betrayed us, Draco." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

"He has!" Draco cried. Dumbledore stood up from his desk and walked around so that he placed himself in between Snape and Draco's wand.

"Draco," Dumbledore said softly. "Professor Snape is, what they would call, a triple agent."

"Is that what he's told you?" Draco demanded venomously. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Hermione whispered gently.

"Draco, let him speak."

"Professor Snape _was_ a Death Eater many years ago but he came back to our side and has been working for me for over sixteen years. He truly is one of us."

Snape said nothing, his black eyes were locked with Draco's grey eyes. He didn't believe Dumbledore's words yet there was something in Snape's eyes that was telling him that it was actually the truth. Draco shook the feeling away though in stubborness.

"He can't be." Draco spat, "He tells the Dark Lord way too much personal stuff. He has all the inside information."

"He gives Voldemort edited strips of information. It would look a little suspicious if he were to give him the wrong information when he supposedly a devout follower." Dumbledore replied casually. "He passes on the information to me. Snape was the first to inform me that Voldemort had taken a shine to you and also that it was dear old Bellatrix that attacked you. Not that I really needed telling there, mind you."

Draco looked from Dumbledore to Snape again. He still wasn't convinced. Dumbledore came to pick up on this.

"Did it not strike you as odd that Snape was so insistant that you attend detention on the day of Hogsmeade? Or that there were gale force winds on the day of Harry's training so he had to use the next day instead?"

Both Draco and Hermione felt a huge light come on in their heads as things began to fall very slowly into place.

"As keen as your dear aunt was to practise her new techniques," Snape explained in a bored drawl, "It was actually Potter they were intending to catch. A quick enchantment and Potter would have been blown off his broom had he attempted to train the day before, Firebolt or not. You know as well as I do, Miss. Granger how fanatical him and Weasley are about that blasted sport."

"You created the wind to save Harry." Hermione repeated. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes, he did." Dumbledore nodded, "and not on my instructions either." Draco started to lower his wand. His head was now pounding with this new information yet despite his reservations, it was now looking like it was actually true. Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"Thank you for coming so late at night Severus."

"I take it he's come round to our way of thinking then." Snape answered, eyeing Draco.

"Indeed. Shall we?" Dumbledore motioned back to the desk. Snape followed him and Draco and Hermione sat themselves back down. Draco looked at Hermione and noticed that she had a look of calm on her face and was looking at Snape with a new found respect on his face. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and Snape stood at his side. "Now," Dumbledore said brightly, "shall we discuss what it is we can protect and have you do for us, Draco?" Draco nodded stiffly.

"Are you going to make me a Spy like Snape?" Draco asked, feeling dread rise up in him.

"Certainly not." Snape said at once. Dumbledore looked up at Snape slightly, with raised eyebrows in an altogether amused way. "Forgive me Headmaster, but to send Mister Malfoy into a pack of Death Eaters on the mission to betray them, would be suicide."

"Do you think I'm not capable?" Draco demanded, insulted.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Snape replied sternly. "You are a young boy, however much you may claim the opposite, and you have not yet seen all the Death Eaters are capable. It is an appalling sight, sometimes even for myself, and I have been doing this the entire length of your life. It will break you in body and mind. You are unprepared for such things." Snape's argument made Draco's angry retort die in his throat. He simply couldn't argue with that.

Dumbledore nodded. "Professor Snape is right. It would not be right for us to carry a burden as dangerous and heavy as that on your shoulders."

"What can he do then? He can always join the D.A and Luna and Neville can vouch for him." Hermione suggested. Draco was surprised to see Dumbledore reject Hermione's idea with a shake of his head.

"A public joining of sides when there are followers' children at Hogwarts is too dangerous on Mr. Malfoy's life. Also, I believe that the idea of a new alliance with Mr. Malfoy won't go down all too well with Mr. Weasley and Harry."

"God forbid we upset Wonderboy." Draco snapped irritated. Hermione frowned in irritation at this while Snape simply smiled in amusement and, Draco was sure, agreement. Regardless of which side Snape were on, Draco would have bet Galleons on the fact that Snape's dislike for Potter was nothing short of genuine.

"My point demonstrated to perfection." Dumbledore chuckled. "No, you have the information and the experience to raise an entirely different kind of army."

Draco sat up. Hermione too seemed to straighten. This sounded interesting.

"You see," Dumbledore began, "as you most probably will have guessed, there are many children of Death Eaters being forced down the same as you have been forced until this point. Again, I have somewhat intruded their privacy by performing Legilimency onto them. Some have been brainwashed fully by their parents but some have doubts and some would gladly take a different path and join our cause were it not for fear of the Dark Lord and in some cases their parents. Our plan is to take you out of Hogwarts where Professor Snape will train you in secret to captain the cause before we round up as many who are willing to escape as we can. You will then switch roles from pupil to teacher and teach these students what has been taught onto you."

Draco nodded. "But Sir," he asked, the question one that was bothering him, "why can't Snape continue to teach these students as well? Surely he would be better."

"Unfortunetly it will be impossible to continue to use Snape as a confident for the Order this time next year." Dumbledore answered.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore sighed. This was going to be difficult to explain.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy's fingers graced the keys of the grand piano elegantly. The tune was a sombre one but it was one of her favourites. It was also pleasant to hear some sort of sound echo around the hollow dining room other than her footsteps when she walked. Narcissa had not truly played the piano out of choice since she had been a teenager but it was now something of a comfort to her. The gentleness of the notes made her feel something close to peace.<p>

She had taught Draco to play piano, something he had taken to naturally. He had beautiful long tapered fingers that were ideal for playing music. He was much better than Narcissa though he rarely played anymore.

It had been two weeks since she saw her sister. She had been banished from her house and Narcissa did not have a sister called Bellatrix Lestrange anymore, not in her mind anyway. She longed to visit Draco to see how he was doing although from Snape's reports, he was recovering well and was his usual sarcastic self.

Narcissa was taking a little more pride into her appearance once again. She still dressed in black, to reflect her mood, but her make-up and hair was once more impeccable. Once more she was Lady Malfoy, the woman of Malfoy Manor.

She had received several letters from Lucius over the last two weeks all of them had been thrown in the fire. She was in no mood to talk to him at this moment or ever again.

Her fingers stopped trailing along the piano and the quietness engulfed her.

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione were sat in a stunned, terrible silence. Dumbledore had just explained to them in no sparing detail how by the end of the year he would be dead and how he had asked Snape to do it to spare him the agony of the curse that had been inflicted upon him. Hermione's eyes were sparkling and she was pink in the face while Draco felt like he had a bludger to the gut. Snape too looked rather miserable at the prospect. Then again he often looked miserable so it was hardly a change in his face.<p>

Dumbledore looked sombre but not so much as his guests. "It is all for the best." He assured them.

"How in Godric's name is this for the best." Draco managed, in a hoarse voice.

"Snape will secure his cover with the Death Eaters and it will, I trust, be clean and quick." Dumbledore looked to Snape for confirmation of this which he gave with a curt nod. Draco was sure that Snape was not happy with this arrangement in the slightest.

"What's Harry going to say?" Draco heard Hermione croak. Dumbledore looked deadly serious.

"No one must ever know of this. It will compromise everything. You cannot tell another living soul. Not even Mr Weasley or Harry." Hermione gaped at this.

"I can't say anything?"

"Not so much as a hint." Dumbledore confirmed. "When Snape does what must be done, you must pretend to hate him like everyone else." Hermione could only gape and then nod her agreement sorrowfully. "Of course, this is also a gateway to your change of sides remaining a secret."

"I'm sorry?" Draco asked.

"The best way to stop the Death Eaters from attempting to kill you is for them to think you are already dead."

Yet again, Hermioen and Draco sat in silence. Dumbledore carried on regardless. He motioned to Snape to collect something from a large chest on the other side of the room. Snape murmered an incantation and the chest opened. He waved his wand and the chest tipped over. The contents too spilled out. A body. Hermione leapt up and screamed. Draco too stood up.

"What the hell-?" Draco demanded. Dumbledore though simply stood and walked to it.

"This," Dumbledore announced, "will be you." Draco moved forward to gain a closer look when he realised that he knew the identity of the corpse. The body was that of his Uncle, Rodolphus Lestrange. "Mr. Lestrange tried to infultrate the school only a few days ago. Unfortunetly one of our repellant jinxes got the better of him. Most unfortunate."

"Good riddance," Draco spat, "He was a psycho."

"Luckily in death, he will help us a great deal more than ever in life. This body will pose as yours as "evidence" of your demise." Dumbledore explained. Draco looked at his scraggy brown hair and could think of a million problems with this plan.

"How on Earth will he pass as me?"

"Polyjuice Potion." Hermione said immediately. Dumbledore smiled fondly at her.

"Correct Miss. Granger. Thankfully we have our Potions genius with us," Snape rolled his eyes, "and therefore we can brew an advanced potion which can last up to two weeks. By which point, "you'll" most likely have been buried."

"And what will actually have happened to me?" Draco asked.

"We will find a hiding place for you by that time. Then you will start your training for us." Dumbledore explained. "Again we need this to be convincing for as long as we can, so you can remain out of danger for as long as is humanly possible." Draco knew immediately what this meant: his mother. It made his blood run cold but he knew it was the only way to guarentee both their safety. Reluctantly he nodded but then said,

"Only for a few hours. Then you tell her the truth. Promise me that she will know as soon as she is away from _them._" Snape nodded once.

The sunlight hit the side of Draco's face and only then did he see the sun had risen and that morning had broken.

"I think that maybe enough has been discussed for tonight." Dumbledore announced. "You have a trying few weeks ahead of you. I will need to see you tomorrow night to iron out the details of our plans but do I have your agreement that you will join our cause?"

Hermione looked to Draco and Draco looked from her to Snape to Dumbledore.

"I swear to you, I will." Draco confirmed.

"Then Mister Malfoy I suggest you go and get some rest. You too Miss. Granger. I would recomnend that you both take the day off today. No excuses." He added more firmly when he saw that Hermione was about to argue. Hermione and Draco turned to make way for the door. "Oh and Draco." Dumbledore called, Draco turned around to face the aged wizard. "Welcome to our cause."

Draco nodded respectfully and walked out of the office with Hermione.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth felt herself swell with pride. He'd done it at last. He'd joined the right side. She had stood invisible at the corner of the office and watched the whole thing unfold. She saw his difficulty at accepting all he must do yet he had not turned and ran away from them.<p>

She rejoiced inside herself. For now she knew, truly and without doubt, that she could now tell him the truth of what happened to her. The whole truth.

**AN - Sorry for the delay but I've been suffering severe writers block (hate that). Please review what you think **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Hey guys. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, story alerts and favourited stories. You guys are lovely ai. This chapter takes us back to the beginning of Elizabeth's story. She's a deep character and many layers to her. We'll discover more and more with the next chapters coming up. And also of course Hermione and Draco's relationship will develop further. I intend to make this story long. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Property of J.K Rowling.**

Draco had slept for about five hours before he finally woke up again. He had been so exhausted and drained at the nights revelations and events that sleeping was easy even in the break of morning when he should have, by all rights, been getting up. Draco was still fully clothed in his black suit and felt stale and creased having slept in his clothes. Draco tried to roll over to the centre of the bed but found that he was not alone. Hermione was sleeping very deeply at his side. She too was fully clothed. Draco then remembered that after walking back in an exhausted silence back to the chambers, they had both collapsed onto the bed. All the politics of their friendship went out the window that moment, as after learning what they had learnt, they needed to be at each other's side, as they were the only ones in the world who could even begin to understand what the other was trying to get through their heads. Hermione didn't even look nervous at the prospect of anyone finding out they'd shared a bed for the night. She didn't seem to care about any of that anymore.

Draco spent a while simply staring at her. It felt slightly weird yet it was oddly comforting. She was probably one of the few things in life that was truly good, truly loyal and truly committed to doing what was right and good in this world. Her scent was like a calming drug to him. She was truly beautiful. It didn't matter how much he ever managed to redeem himself, he would always hate himself for how cruel he had been. Yet somehow he felt that now he was closer to making himself somewhat worthy of her affection than ever, albeit platonic or otherwise. The urge to relive that kiss was sorely tempting, her lips looking deliciously rosy and soft before him, but he wasn't a pervert. He let her sleep and lay at her side in a moment of rare peace.

* * *

><p>"<em>THIS IS A JOKE! AN ABSOLUTE JOKE!"<em>

Ron was pacing Dumbledore's office in what could only be described as a desperate rage. He, Harry, Hermione, Snape and Draco were all in the office, having been summoned by Dumbledore in the afternoon. Hermione had to sit and watch as Dumbledore explained kindly and calmly to Ron and Harry that Draco would now be on the side of Order and the D.A. Hermione had known it would not have gone down well but even she hadn't realised that Ron would still be shouting after a full twenty minutes. At least Harry's voice had given out from yelling his indignation and he was now sitting in shock yet Ron kept going with gusto and Hermione could feel a migraine coming on.

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you that I trust my judgement well enough to know that Mr. Malfoy is truly behind this and will serve us well." Dumbledore said firmly and if Hermione was not mistaken a sound of wariness in his voice. The aforementioned Mr. Malfoy was sat at the back of the room and, although at first deeply amused at the rage of his two rivals, he had to admit that now it was getting old and he wondered if maybe he could slip out unnoticed to maybe get a coffee and something to read to pass the time. Snape too who was stood at the back beside him, now looked bored beyond belief. Dumbledore had not mentioned a word about Snape's true allegiance. Not that it made any difference; Draco was sure that if Snape sprouted wings and professed to be an angel, Harry and Ron would hex him and spend hours looking up what spell could have turn him that way.

"Ron," Hermione spoke up suddenly, "it's true. It's all true. He's on our side."

Ron spun round and gave Hermione a venomous look. "I knew this would happen. I knew you spending time with him would be a bad idea. He's put the Imperious Curse on you. He's brainwashed you!"

"OH, will you listen to yourself! You sound like a child!" Hermione shouted exasperated.

"I don't understand this." Harry suddenly spoke sounding completely in shock. "Malfoy has been brought up to support the Death Eaters. How do you know this is not a trick?"

"I trust my judgement." Dumbledore said calmly but with a touch of finality to it. Hermione hoped and prayed that it was truly the end of the arguing. It was not.

"I won't believe it. It's a trick." Ron spat.

"Oh for Godric's sake!" Draco cried out, feeling rather sick of being forgotten about so easily. "Isn't it obvious how we can prove it!"

Everyone looked around in confusion. Only Snape and Dumbledore seemed to cotton on. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't believe that that is necessary." Dumbledore said softly.

"Well Weaselbee isn't going to shut up until we do. So just do it. Give me Veritiserem."

At this even Ron went quiet. Hermione looked at Draco. He seemed calm but she knew that the idea of taking that particular potion was not a welcome one to anyone. Hermione had to admit the idea of spilling her secrets to the people in this room made her feel cold.

"Are you sure about this Draco?" Snape asked.

"Very." Draco replied firmly. Snape fished into his pocket and drew out a bottle of clear liquid. Dumbledore beckoned Draco over. Draco walked towards him and handed him the potion. It was a good thing Snape carried it around at all time. Normally to threaten students with.

"I shall ask the questions." Dumbledore stated to the room. There was a firmness in his voice that Hermione had never heard before. It made it clear this was not up for debate. Ron and Harry watched as Dumbledore uncorked the potion. "Open your mouth please Mr. Malfoy." He asked kindly. Draco opened his mouth and Dumbledore carefully allowed one drop to spill onto his tongue. It didn't taste of anything, Draco noted.

"Is your name Draco Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Draco replied instantly.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Is it your intention to be a servant of Voldemort?"

"No."

"Are you faithful to our cause?"

"Yes, I am. I want my life back." The last bit slipped out without his permission. Draco decided he did not mind though as this seemed to seal his point. He showed his allegiance but not his support of Potter.

Ron and Harry looked unsure how to react. They both looked at Draco who stared straight back at them in defiance. Ron seemed to look even more livid at the fact that Draco was truly on their side than he was when he believed Draco to be a spy or worse. Harry looked shocked yet still suspicious.

"What is it that he will do?" Harry asked.

"_I _will be taught and then I will teach others who want to join us. I won't need your help Potter, don't worry." Draco bit back.

Harry and Draco shared hard looks before Harry turned to Dumbledore. "If he puts a toe out of line, I won't hesitate in cursing him."

Ron looked like he'd been slapped in the face hard. "What! You can't honestly let him join us!"

"Veritiserem doesn't lie." Harry said bitterly, sounding as disappointed as Ron to be proved wrong. "What more can we do?"

"Ron, he is on our side. Believe me." Hermione said softly.

"After this," He said to her dangerously, "I may never believe you ever again." Ron stormed out of the office. Harry followed a short distance behind.

"Well that went well." Draco announced.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on her bed idly stroking Crookshanks. She felt rather calm considering the day she had had. She had thought that Harry and Ron's anger would upset her more and yet despite being hurt by Ron's words, that was the extent of her upset. She knew that Draco's presence on their side would help them and a childhood grudge should not stand in the way of that.<p>

Hermione almost wanted to laugh now when she though back to her reaction to when she had kissed Draco. She had allowed herself to act as if her world was about to crash down around her ears and for what? In the grand scheme of things, it hardly mattered at all. She couldn't allow emotions and desires to get in the way of what was to come which meant keeping calm and she would keep calm. She was strong enough to cope with this.

She couldn't deny that she didn't think about Draco and that kiss though. No, she didn't just think it. She dreamt it. How he had softly kiss her lips, the softness of his skin and the feel of his hands on her. Imagine Hermione's shock that morning then when she woke to find the very object of her dream laying beside her. It was bizarre but not unwelcome. She found comfort in his presence. They had lain together in exhausted silence for a while before she departed to her own rooms to shower and change.

Hermione sighed and looked out of the window of her room. With all this going on, how on Earth was she meant to organise a damn Medieval Ball!

* * *

><p>Draco had to take a sleeping draught to sleep that night as a result of sleeping in the day. He soon found himself back outside Dumbledore's office yet again. Draco entered the door of Dumbledore's office to see Elizabeth with her back to him. She seemed to be investigating the shelves of books in an interest of which to read or, if Draco's amused suspicions were correct, pinch. She was wearing her long brown hair down and was wearing a brilliant midnight blue gown. It was the most colour he believed he had ever seen her wear. Draco cleared his throat, causing Elizabeth to whirl around in surprise. She chuckled in both amusement and embarrassment.<p>

"Didn't Dumbledore say that stealing wasn't tolerated at Hogwarts, alive or dead?" Draco asked in mock sternness. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I have a lot of time on my hands these days. I thought that maybe if I got a few of these books in my head, I'd one day be on Dumbledore's level." Elizabeth sighed as she looked at the mass of books before her. "I think maybe that might be a little too ambitious." Elizabeth turned to face him. "You did it. Well done. Proud of you."

"I think that, despite a few irksome problems, that I might just be able to do this with the right help." Draco nodded, feeling confident for the first time in many many months, "Why didn't you tell me about Snape? If I had known he was on our side, I would have gone to him sooner."

"I know," Elizabeth nodded, "but it was not my secret to tell. Also I needed to know that you willing to risk seeking help to know you were truly committed to what you're about to do. Only then would I know that you were ready to know everything."

Elizabeth walked around the room. Draco saw his opportunity.

"You said if I committed myself, you would tell me everything that happened to you when you were alive. I think maybe it's time that you did."

"Strictly speaking, you were more or less forced to ask for help…" Elizabeth began but, seeing the venomous look of annoyance on Draco's face, chuckled, "but I suppose that's close enough." Elizabeth sat down on Dumbledore's chair. "I can't tell you what happened-"

"Why not?" Draco demanded. "You promised that you'd do it! You promised!"

Elizabeth held up her hand to stop him. "I can't _tell _you … but I can _show _you." Draco looked in confusion at her. She held her hand down to show a flat silver bowl upon the table. It had some silvery liquid inside it, that barely rippled. Draco knew what it was. He had seen a Pensive before although they were incredibly rare to own and cost thousands in Galleons. He looked back to Elizabeth. She stood back up and circled the table so she was stood beside him. "If you are to understand, truly understand, the things that happened and why they happened, you need to start from the beginning."

Elizabeth pulled out her wand out of her gown and placed the tip to her temple. She pulled out a silvery strand out of her head and carefully placed the strand into the pensive where it swirled into the liquid. Draco could see pictures forming into the pensive and bent down low to get a better view. His nose touched the liquid and he felt himself being pulled forward into the bowl and falling down into the memories. His feet hit the floor and, after a moment of getting back his balance, took in his surroundings.

He seemed to be in the grand passage of a Manor house. It was nothing like Malfoy Manor though. Everything was gleaming brilliant white with plant pots either side of what could only be the entrance door. It was the sort of mansion that only a seriously wealthy wizard could afford and yet again Draco couldn't understand for the life of him why his father could see the positives of a little bit of colour to a home. Then again, you can't reason with a psychopath.

Sat on the marble floor, staring at the door with complete concentration was a little girl about eleven years old with dark brown hair with bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a pink dressing gown which matched her pyjamas and slippers. Draco didn't need to second guess who this was. He could see a figure peeking behind one of the side doors out at Elizabeth. A boy of about fourteen was chuckling quietly to himself. He too had brunette hair but with brown eyes and a handsome teenager. He tiptoed out from behind the door and crept up behind Elizabeth who was concentrating too hard on the door to notice. The boy quickly jumped behind her and made a roaring sound that sounded identical to a lion. Probably the result of a clever enchantment on his voice. Elizabeth screamed in fright and spun around, her arms up to defend herself from whatever was attacking her only to look exasperated and annoyed to see only a teenage boy wetting himself laughing.

"HENRY!" She shouted, looking extremely cross and embarrassed, "Stop doing that! Mum told you to stop eating those Animal Noise Sweets!"

"Ha ha! Oh Lizzie, you're so easy to scare! Oh that was priceless." Henry sat himself down, still laughing. Elizabeth looked at her brother with obvious annoyance, her hands pressed firmly on her hips. "Oh, don't look at me like that! You could barely control yourself when I did it to Dad and he fell on his bottom in shock, spilling his papers everywhere."

Elizabeth was nibbling her lips as if trying to stop herself smiling at the memory. "And you remember how cross Dad was about that! You would think that that would have put you off!"

Henry stopped laughing with some effort and gently rubbed his ribs. "Well you should stop being such an easy target then. What are you doing down here anyway? Expecting a love letter?"

Elizabeth glared at him, "For your information, the Hogwarts letter is due any day now."

"Ah. And you think keeping eye contact with the letter box is going to make it come faster?"

Elizabeth pouted and turned back to face the letterbox. Henry laughed. He looked very much like this was typical behaviour of his little pretty sister. Draco heard approaching footsteps from the top of the grand swirled golden banister staircase. A man was stood in black Ministry robes looking efficient and important. He had brown hair that was neatly cut and brown eyes. He looked fairly tall and, although Draco could guess he was mid forties, he looked fairly youthful although there was greying around his temples. "What's going on here?" He asked, sounded both interested and amused. The two children spun around and looked up at the man on the top of the stairs. Henry looked sideways at Elizabeth, looking nervous for the first time, presumably in fear she would rat him out for using the noise effect sweets. Elizabeth however showed little to no interest in getting her older brother into trouble.

"I'm waiting for the Hogwarts letter. Dad, why hasn't it come?" Elizabeth sounded pleading to her father for an explanation as to why it hadn't come, "I am a witch! I know I am. I'm not a Squib. I fell down the stairs once and bounced on my bum all the way down without a bruise. Muggles can't do that, can they?" Elizabeth's father Edward put up his hand to stop her.

"Elizabeth, there are a million reasons why the letter hasn't come through the door." Edward fished into the pocket of his robes and pulled something out. A letter with green writing and a purple stamp crest. "Mainly because this came from the Ministry today by owl."

Elizabeth let out a scream of excitement and charged up the stairs, snatching it from her fathers hand. Ripping it open, she looked like she was going to collapse from excitement. "It's from Hogwarts! I got in! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Her father and brother laughed heartily.

"Of course you are! You're a witch through and through." Edward smiled at Elizabeth. Footsteps could be heard from the top of the stairs and from the landing that looked down into the grand entrance. A woman about the same age as Edward appeared. She had long black hair, curvaceous and dressed in black like her husband but with matching elegant jewels.

"What's all this noise! It's only nine in the morning." The woman asked.

"Mum! Mum! I got my letter!" Elizabeth rushed up the steps waving her open parchment for her mother to see. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" Meleyna Wilcox's expression changed from curious to delight as her daughter hugged her enthusiastically.

"Well done, my sweetheart!" She took the shopping list that had been sent with the letter and inspected it. "We shall make the trip today! Get you all ready for your schooling."

Draco caught a clear view of Meleyna's face and saw that her eyes were filling up considerably and cheeks were quite pink. She mumbled something about getting dressed and left in quite a rush to her bedroom. Elizabeth looked to her father confused.

"Dad, what's wrong with Mum?"

Edward simply shook his head. "It's nothing sweetheart. She's just sad that now you're going to Hogwarts, there'll be no more children here while I'm working late at the Ministry."

"I didn't mean to upset her, I just-"

"Oh she's not upset at you Liz." Henry said, "You know what Mums like. She was practically having a breakdown when we were on Platform 9 and ¾ for my first year."

"Henry…" His father said with a slightly warning tone to his voice. Henry simply rolled his eyes. So did Draco. That was not a patch on Lucius when he was warning you! "But your brother is right Lizzie. It's not your fault. She will be so proud of you. It's just your mum loves company and you two. Having you both at school and her alone in this big house when I'm working will be a little hard on her that's all. Besides," Edward said in a slightly put up voice, "your auntie Henrietta has said that she will come and visit your mother more this year. So she'll have some company."

"You hate Auntie Henrietta." Henry smiled.

"What if she stays over at nights? Or pops into your office making suggestions about your policies?" Lizzie asked joining in on her brother's game of winding up their father.

"Well, I can always ask the Minister to relocate my office a little further away." Edward replied, before saying a little more quietly, "Like Melbourne maybe." At that thought, Edward descended the stairs and into the dining room calling back to his children. "Breakfast won't be long. Go and get dressed."

The two children started scurrying upstairs. Elizabeth kept looking at her letter in wonder. Draco followed them up the spiralled staircase. The landing too was white and had vases of brightly coloured flowers set out along it. The place was elegant and yet homely. Although it showed off what could have only been a considerable wealth, it was warm and not so intimidating. Draco wished to himself that he had been able to have been brought up in some place like this. He followed them down long halls of doors to a pair of white double doors. Henry and Elizabeth opened the doors and walked in. It looked like an old nursery inside. There were all sort of magical baby toys inside, lots of shiny silvery instruments and massive wardrobe against the wall. Henry rummaged inside and pulled out a pair of jeans and black jumper. Elizabeth however didn't seem interested in getting dressed.

"What's Hogwarts like?" She asked, a sound of wonder in her voice.

"Huge. It's a massive castle. It gets easier to find your way round after a while though. I can get round blindfolded now."

"Tell me about the houses. Please."

Henry put down his selected clothes with a sigh and sat down on the floor with Elizabeth. "There are four houses: Gryffindor, that's the lion, Ravenclaw, that's the raven, Hufflepuff, that's the badger and Slytherin which is the snake." Elizabeth nodded. "You'll be sorted by the Sorting Hat into your house. Gryffindor is for people who like action and are brave. Nice bunch too, a little proud but always friendly, except when we're playing Quiddich. Dad was in Gryffindor. He was a brilliant Auror in his day. Pity he wanted a bit more of a quiet life in office and owning businesses in Diagon Alley. Although" Henry said in a quiet voice, "I heard he's trying to uncover some secret Death Eaters in the Ministry."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "But … You-Know-Who is gone. What risk are the Death Eaters now?"

"Well, there's bound to be some nutter who wants to replace him isn't there?" Henry explained. Elizabeth nodded, thinking about it. "Don't worry though. The Potter's son took care of him. I wonder what happened to him? There's been no sight of him since… that night."

Henry realised he had trailed off and continued.

"Anyway Ravenclaw likes people who are deep thinkers and intelligent. People who can solve riddles quickly and stuff. I'm a Ravenclaw. They're great fun. Hufflepuff too are really nice. They value kindness, loyalty and hard-work. Some people say they're chucked into there when the other houses don't want them but that's not true. Mum was a Hufflepuff and she was really clever. Besides there's nothing wrong with being a good person. It's an admirable thing."

"And what about Slytherin what are they like?" Elizabeth asked. Henry's face darkened. Draco could see what was coming.

"Slytherins are exactly what they are represented by: snakes. Most of them think they're better than everyone else. They're horrible to Muggleborns. Half of them will have parents who supported You Know Who if they don't support him themselves."

"But they can't be nasty to you. You're pureblood. We all are. They must have some good qualities." Elizabeth suggested.

"Not many." Henry spat.

"Well what are the nice traits?"

Henry sucked in his cheeks as if saying something nice about Slytherins was painful. "They're clever I suppose. And cunning. Gryffindors just kind of act. Slytherins like to plan. Ambitious, the lot of them."

"Doesn't sound that bad." Elizabeth countered. Henry raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well maybe you'll change your mind when you meet one. Come on, grab an outfit and lets get dressed." Henry picked up his clothes and Elizabeth opened the wardrobe to inspect what choices she had to wear. The scene began change around him and soon he saw that he was now standing in the Great Hall in Hogwarts. A group of first years stood in a line before the sorting hat. Elizabeth was dressed in her new Hogwarts robes and was waiting for her turn on the seat with the sorting hat. As her surname was Wilcox she was having to wait a considerably long time and was fidgeting with nerves. Henry was sat at the Ravenclaw table watching his sister. He looked proud and interested. McGonagall was stood holding a long parchment and reading out the names. She didn't look any different apart from a ever so slightly younger face.

"Wilcox, Elizabeth"

Elizabeth shakily climbed up the steps and sat herself down on the stool while McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It dropped down and covered her eyes. It took a few seconds before the hat called out the name that made Henry turn white.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Elizabeth looked completely shocked as she managed to get off the stool and walked over to the clapping Slytherins. Draco caught Elizabeth looking over at her brother at the Ravenclaw table. His face looked livid and she looked as though she may burst into tears.

Draco could feel himself being pulled back out of the scene and the Hall began to grow further and further away until he toppled back and landed on his back. He was in Dumbledore's office again. Elizabeth was back in her adult form and standing over him. She offered out a delicate hand which Draco took and helped him up onto his feet.

"So… you didn't come from a long line of Slytherins?" Draco asked a little dumbly.

"No. The House history in my family was as diverse as you could get. I was the first Slytherin for a very long time. My parents were a well known pure blood couple so I was accepted fairly readily. Yet my parents were one of the few pure blood families who honestly didn't care about blood purity. We were never brought up to think it as an issue."

"Bet that went down well with the Slytherins." Draco said sarcastically. Elizabeth simply shrugged. Draco sat down digesting what he had seen. Elizabeth patted him on the shoulder.

"The first time using the Pensive is quite exhausting." Elizabeth nodded sympathetically.

"Your home seemed lovely." Draco admitted. Elizabeth had a look of sweet remembrance on her face.

"It was a good place to spend a childhood. I just wish that you could have seen the gardens. My mother had a most gorgeous bit of land behind the mansion. Me, Henry and her used to play outside for hours in summer and build snowmen in winter."

Elizabeth looked warmed by memories. Draco truly envied her in that moment. He had never built a snowman. Elizabeth and Draco sat together, quiet in their own thoughts for a very long time.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Property of J.K Rowling.**

The next few days passed without incident for Hermione. She returned to her lessons and Head Girl duties as she had done before. Things weren't normal though; she wondered some times if things would ever be the same again. She could only conclude that it would never be. Harry seemed to be having more trouble getting his head around the fact that Draco Malfoy, the boy who had taunted and teased him and his friends for the best part of their childhood, was now his ally. Even Hermione had a few problems getting her head round it some days yet kept focused otherwise it would have driven her mad. It was the truth and that was that. Veritiserum didn't lie. Harry didn't seem interested in laying blame at Hermione's door. He was too busy now going over the possibilities of what Snape's true motives really were. Hermione had to bite her tongue harder than she had ever done before. She wanted to blurt out everything to Harry; tell him how Snape was truly their man and how he was a triple agent and therefore putting his life on the line for them every day of his life. But she couldn't do that. Snape had to remain Voldemort's trusted advisor for as long as they could and, if Harry found out the truth, there was no way that would happen.

Harry's contempt for both Draco and Snape had not eased as Hermione had been sure it would not and Hermione did not allow herself the privilege of berating him about it. Draco and Harry had hated one another for so long they would never be best friends. Draco had made it clear that they wouldn't be going out for Butterbeers anytime soon. It was somewhat harder than before knowing what she knew. In Defence Against the Dark Arts, she sometimes found herself staring at Snape. She wished she knew the reason behind him taking such a dangerous risk when it came to double crossing Voldemort. There was so much about him she didn't know. He was an enigma and she was slowly coming to the conclusion that he was the bravest man she had ever met. Snape however had perfected his performance as a dismissive teacher and still berated Hermione for being a know-it-all. Yet unlike her previous hurt at this, she simply took it. If it kept people convinced, she would put up with it.

Ron on the other hand didn't seem to be that taken with Harry and Hermione's stance about acting for the greater good. He was working his hardest to convince Harry that the Veritiserum wasn't the real thing and how Dumbledore had been brainwashed. Hermione would have screamed at him but he had taken to ignoring her existence. As far as he was concerned and had loudly told Harry as if she wasn't in the room, he had to be more selective with who he trusted nowadays. Hermione felt a bit like crying but then told herself that she knew a lot more than Ron and didn't have to justify herself. It was a comforting thought she told herself often. So she allowed Ron to sulk and make an arse of himself (which judging from the rolling of Harry's eyes, he was quickly coming to the conclusion of himself).

Harry had called a meeting of the D.A while Hermione was in the Hospital Wing. The D.A only consisted of the main members which were Luna, Neville, Ginny and Ron. Harry had let them in on Draco's new allegiance and had been stunned to find that this was taken well. Luna had smiled and said how it was a good thing and had seemed genuinely pleased. Neville seemed apprehensive but seemed accepting. Ginny had demanded to know how he knew this was true but had admitted it was watertight when she heard that Veritiserum had been used and had even told Ron to shut up when he started to kick up a stink about them all being gullible. According to Harry, Ginny had drawn her wand, ready to hex Ron, when he had dared called Luna 'a raving nut job' when she claimed that Draco was a very nice boy, although Ginny had looked taken aback by the statement herself.

Draco seemed to have shook away all fear of Voldemort now. He seemed to have found a new sort of bond with his godfather and was now taking lessons with Snape in the evenings and in deadly secret. Snape had vowed to take over control of the Vanishing Cabinet to pass it off as Draco's own work, slowing down the process to make it look plausible and convincing. Draco wrote letters to his mother every other day, telling her of this. She had been delirious with relief and said that the Dark Lord was pleased at his new found zeal for the job. Draco had shown Hermione a few letters and even though she was praising of her son, she was evidently terrified from the way she rambled and the shakiness of her writing when it was evident from old letters shown by Draco when Hermione saw that she had flawless italic writing beforehand.

Draco and Hermione met in his bedroom as they had done when she had nursed him and when she was dressed for bed. She had no idea why but it had turned into something of a ritual for her. They shared details of the plans. She had informed him of Luna, Neville and Ginny knowing of his new formed change of sides. He seemed a little surprised that the youngest Weasley had excepted it quite readily after hearing all the evidence (he had expected a fiery response that would have put her older brother to shame), but seemed pleased with the news. Draco told her that Snape had began brewing the Polyjuice Potion down in the dungeons behind a locked door that had been enchanted so Slughorn would not be able to see it or attempt to break into it. It was stronger and more complicated than a usual Polyjuice but with Snape's skills and a little help from the Elder Wand, Snape was confident it would work on the body of Rudolph Lestrange. Hermione hadn't really needed to know this. She had smelt that familiar smell when she had attended Potions with Slughorn. He had simply complained about blocked drains and about Filch's lack of care for the school. Hermione had not done anything to correct him. Draco also told Hermione about new duelling techniques he had learnt and non-verbal spells. Draco had apparently picked them up well. He was a talented wizard after all and had picked up Occulemency and Legillimens with relative ease. Then again, he hadn't much choice as he had been taught by his mad aunt and the alternative was not pleasant at all.

Hermione had made impressive plans for the Yule Ball. It was now nearing the end of November and the Ball was the main source of gossip. Hermione didn't have a date and didn't see the need for it. She had more important things on her mind. However, when she had a fleeting moment to think of it, she couldn't help but think what it would be like to dance with Draco. They were Head Boy and Girl after all. It wouldn't be out of place. The idea of his arms around her, her body pressed close to his, his breath on her skin… it made her feel light. And yet, to openly got to the ball with her when he was still maintaining the act that he hated Muggleborns, would be suicide to the plan. They couldn't even walk down the corridors together and she had to use a disillusionment charm on herself when she visited him at night.

She couldn't help but feel a little smug at the knowledge that she didn't have to daydream what it would be like to kiss Draco. Lavender and Pavati had noticed that Draco had regained the weight he had lost when he had been under such intense stress and were back to ogling him again. They whispered, loud enough for Hermione to hear, when they were passing her on the Gryffindor table, if the rumours about him in that department were true. Hermione remembered how skilfully he had kissed her and ran his hands over her body and found herself facing the fact, for the first time, that there was indeed more than likely some truth at least in the rumours. The rumours were pretty graphic too. Like the fact he had fingered Daphne Greengrass behind the Quiddich benches in the fifth year or the fact he'd done it five times in a row in one night with Pansy Parkinson and kept the whole Slytherin dorm up with her ecstatic screams and had left her walking rather oddly the next day although from the beamingly smug look on her face, she had not minded no one little bit. Hermione suddenly felt an awful clenching feeling in her stomach when she had allowed herself to think of him with other girls. It was a burning feeling and made Hermione sick.

Yet sometimes when they were alone, in Draco's room talking things over, she sometimes caught him looking at her a little oddly. It was like he was trying to x-ray her. Sometimes she was afraid that he was trying to attempt Legilimency on her but he didn't. He had a look of burning for her sometimes. It was a look of wanting. She didn't know somehow which one he wanted: companionship or something a lot more intoxicating…

* * *

><p>Draco sat down by the lake and watched the still water. He could see his reflection in the grey waters. His face looked less gaunt and his body was returning to its previous glory. Snape had been insistant that he started eating proper meals again as it was apparent that concentrating on complex duel tactics was somewhat harder when he was nearly faint with hunger.<p>

His head was stuffed with spells, enchantments, shield charms and new instructions. Snape had not been going easy on him yet he had picked it up fairly quickly and his godfather seemed happy with him. Snape had merely sniggered when Draco had informed him that Weaselbee wasn't happy. He knew Snape had never thought much of Weasley and his tantrum in Dumbledore's office had done nothing to change his mind. Snape also concluded that Potter was suspicious of him which seemed to be a good thing. Snape would rather Potter suspect him of the cover that he had fed to Voldemort than the actual truth of his allegiance. The effects would be devastating to everyone.

Draco spent as much time as he could down by the lake. It was normally deserted apart from the odd time when Hagrid brought down some hideous creature of his for a walk. He normally grunted at the sight of him and walked the other way. Hagrid bore a particular grudge to Draco. It had been his fault that his hippogriff Buckbeak was gone. Hagrid had said fifteen times that day that the animals were proud and haughty and not to offend them and what had he done? Called him a pigeon(!) It was no wonder that the animal had attacked him. He'd been sentenced to execution yet somehow Draco had found out later on, had managed to escape from under Fudge's nose. He felt relief now that the animal had not died because of him but he doubted that Hagrid would believe that sentiment.

Draco stared down at the blank piece of parchment. He was trying to write his mother a letter with little success. He wanted to send her a heartfelt message that he was safe and maybe subtly hint that everything was going to be okay. He remembered what Dumbledore had said about her having to be convinced of his death while she was before the Dark Lord. He just prayed that he would get a message to her that he was safe and that she would be taken care of as quickly as he could. It was a cruel trick to play on a mother but Draco knew in his heart it would be for the best and would guarantee both their safety in the long run.

He could hear small approaching feet behind him. For a quick wonderful moment, he thought maybe it was Hermione. He could not suppress a feeling of disappointment when he saw it was Luna Lovegood. She smiled her little dazed smile at him.

"I see my peppermint dandelion juice worked then." she said dreamily. Draco had to think for a moment what she meant before remembering. He thought for a second he could explain the truth, but that would take far too long and also he thought that he should let her think that her method were more effective if it made her happy.

"Yes, all better now. Thank you." She smiled happily in response and sat down on the banking beside him. She picked up a pebble and threw it into the pond.

"Why aren't you in your common room?"

"Oh, I think I make people uncomfortable and I'm not to go to the Hospital Wing till seven." Draco nodded absentmindedly. "I hear you're part of the D.A."

Draco looked at her. She seemed happy at the prospect. "Yeah, I kind of am, I suppose."

"I'm glad." She nodded. "I think it's good. Now people can see that you're a good person past all that brooding exterior." He could only nod at this. "Although," she added, "you'll have trouble with Ron. I don't think he likes you very much."

"Oh, what a shock(!)"

"He can be nice," Luna countered, "but he has a temper and can be a little cruel. It's probably because he wants Hermione and she likes you instead."

Draco snapped his head to look at her. "What?"

"Oh yes, it's obvious." Luna announced, as casually as if she'd just found out that they might have rain tomorrow. "It's in the way she looks at you. That's why she stayed away after kissing you because she was embarrassed about how she felt about you because she's meant to hate you on principle. It's probably why you were silent that day too because you realised how much you missed her when she was gone."

Draco felt like he'd just been slapped. How in Merlin's name did she know all that? This girl was underestimated that was for sure. Luna then mentioned calmly.

"But I didn't tell Ron that. He was in a bit of a bad mood and it wouldn't have been very kind."

Draco could only nod as she hummed a tune and threw another pebble into the lake.

* * *

><p>Draco was eager to see Elizabeth. His trip into the Pensive had made his interest in her past even more prominent. As soon as his body was asleep, his subconscious went immediately to Dumbledore's office. He found her this time seated on the stairs into the upper library. Her hair was down again and she was today wearing a dull green gown. She looked somewhat younger and yet more grave. It was an instinct but Draco was sure that the next memory was going to be difficult for her to part with. She looked up at his arrival and smiled.<p>

"Ah, there you are. It's been a while. Then again," she said, stepping off the stairs and walking before him, "you need rest with your training."

"Snape was never an easy teacher." Draco admitted.

"But brilliant." Elizabeth added.

"Yes brilliant." Draco looked around the room and his eyes fell upon the trunk where the body of his aunt's husband lay. He wondered if his aunt even noticed his disappearance. He doubted it. Voldemort was the centre of her world. Then another more important question came to him. "Elizabeth, why did Dumbledore keep the body in his office when they found him?"

Elizabeth looked up from the Pensive which she brought to the centre of the desk and said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "For emergencies."

Draco didn't know whether to laugh or not but his attention was caught by Elizabeth taking out a memory from her temple with her wand. She held it up and looked at it and then at Draco.

"This," she indicated to the memory, "is when _everything _began to change." With that she dropped the memory into the pensive which swirled inside. Draco placed his face inside and allowed himself to be pulled forth into her memory.

* * *

><p>Draco found himself back at the Wilcox family home. Stood beside a long white window with a cushioned bench windowsill, Draco could see tiny flecks of snow falling from the night sky. From where he stood he could see that there was a light blanket of snow outside on the courtyard pebble dashing. It was too dark to see the garden lands and there were black coaches blocking the view. There were elaborately dressed witches and wizards climbing out of them, dressed in their finest robes.<p>

Draco turned around to see he was in a large white dining room. A huge table had been erected that was nearly as big as the room itself. It was stuffed to rims with boiled hams, poached salmon with avocado dressing, golden turkeys with crisp stuffing alongside goose, chicken and duck, bowls of mashed potatoes, pigs in blankets, carrots, peas, steamed Christmas puddings, mince pies with cream and custard, chocolate puddings and ice creamed covered apple pies. The scent assaulted his scenes and Draco found himself suddenly very hungry indeed. The décor of the room was covered in red, green and gold decorations with holly hanging around the room with gold bobbles attached. Edward Wilcox came strolling in, doing up his cuffs as he did so. Beside him was a little house elf scurrying around at his side. The house elf although looking very sooty looked quite at ease beside Edward. Draco was so used to seeing house elves cower before Lucius that this was a little bit of a shock.

"And there is more turkey sandwiches if the guests are still hungry yet Milkins will be happy to cook another turkey if Master Wilcox desires, Sir." The little house elf assured.

"We have enough here to feed a Muggle army Milkins and what a feast it is. You have done well." Edward assured. Milkins looked fit to burst with happiness at his Master's compliment. "Now go to the kitchen and ask the other elves to bring up the Butterbeer and DragonFiz bottles of champagne. After that, you may retire until the party is over." Milkins did something of a deep bow and Disappearated with a crack. Edward inhaled the scent of the food deeply, looking as hungry as Draco felt now. Draco followed him out the door to the main entrance where several witches and wizard were entering. He greeted them all with enthusiasm. Looking up at the staircase, he saw Meleyna Wilcox making her way down. In her purple gown, long dark hair elegantly up and her jewels, she looked the epitome of the lady of a large establishment. Joining her husband at the entrance to greet the guests, Draco climbed the stairs away from entrance and up towards the dressing room.

The whole house he noted as he walked down the hall of doors was decorated for Christmas tide.

As he opened the door, he saw how much time had passed. Although the toys and instruments still stood, the cupboard was now large to hold more clothes. And it was not so much children who sat there, but young adults. Henry was no longer a handsome teenager, but a tall, chiselled handsome man. He had a light dusting of stubble on his face and broad shoulders. His hair was a neatly cut and he was wearing a crisp white shirt and black trousers. He seemed to be having a little trouble with his cufflinks as his father had done. He looked about twenty years old.

Sat on the stool by the silver dressing table, Elizabeth was combing her hair. She was now Draco's age and looked very beautiful. She was dressed in a cream white dress and even in the simple act of getting herself ready, she held herself with elegance. She looked somewhat superior to Henry who on the contrary looked as laid back as they came. That changed though when the cufflink slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor.

"Blasted things!" He cried out in exasperation. Elizabeth stopped doing her hair and chuckling, picked up the cufflinks.

"Come here." She giggled. Henry stretched out his arm for her to do his cuffs, sighing.

"I don't see why we can't wear the shirts with the buttons on."

"This is the annual Christmas do. Dad only gets it every ten years. I'm sure when you're thirty you will have mastered how to wear a shirt."

Henry grumbled. "Stupid things. Dad doesn't even like half these people. Why he insists on them coming I've no idea."

"They're good investors."

"I have to work with these people every damn day and they are beyond boring. All I ever get is a earful about investments or how much they're wives are annoying them. Like I give a damn!"

Elizabeth laughed, and finally managed to fix the cuffs for her brother. She turned away and looked around the room at the old toys and silver ornaments. She sighed.

"I don't understand why Mum won't just get rid of this old junk. It's hardly like we play with them anymore." Henry looked sideways at his sister. There was something different in his eyes when he looked at his sister, Draco noticed. Almost like a sort of cautious disapproval.

"Mum wants to keep them safe for when we give her grandkids."

"She can always buy new stuff. They're not short of Galleons."

"Ever heard of "sentiment value"?" Draco was sure he heard a edge of irritation in Henry's voice. Draco could see that Elizabeth's six years in Slytherin had made her come to the conclusion that anything short of brand new was useless and it didn't sit well with her older brother. Elizabeth merely sniffed and checked her silky curled hair in the mirror. Elizabeth looked older than sixteen years old from the way she held herself. She was slender with curves in the right places which her white corseted dress with long sleeves highlighted to perfection. She checked herself over once more before nodding to herself, as if in agreement with her own psyche that she looked good.

"Come on," she instructed her brother, "get your robes. I can hear them downstairs." Henry grabbed his blue robes and put them on over his shirt and trousers and followed the flowing of his sister's gown. Draco too followed them downstairs. There were clusters of various wizards in the large marble entrance. They were all clutching drinks of various kinds and engaging in chatter. Henry took a deep breath as though he were not about to go into a sea of people but an actual ocean of water and plastered on the brightest and falsest smile that Draco had ever seen. Elizabeth had managed to turn a few heads by her entrance. A few middle aged wizards were looking at her, an expression of greed on their faces, only to try and cover up their wandering eyes from their now furious wives.

Elizabeth walked around several witches and wizards until she saw someone she recognised. With a bright smile she approached the sallow faced figure of Severus Snape. He was standing, rather awkwardly with a little elderly man who was talking about the upcoming newly improved Floo network. He smiled stiffly upon seeing her approach.

"Miss Wilcox." He greeted.

"Professor Snape." Elizabeth returned. "Good to see you could join us."

"Dumbledore allows the teachers breaks to leave the grounds during school holidays and on special occasions."

"I'm glad. You spend too much time in the dungeons. I know how cold it gets at times."

"Your potions exam went well." Snape said quietly enough for only Draco and Elizabeth to hear. "I think your NEWTS will go exceptionally well." Elizabeth smiled happily. At that moment, Henry appeared at her side. Snape and Henry clearly did not have as good and easy a relationship as Elizabeth did with Snape. Henry looked both resentful and suspicious to even see his old Potions master while Snape looked both contemptuous and amused.

"Ah Henry. How is life as your father's apprentice at the Ministry?"

"I'm his apprentice in his shops in Diagon Alley." Henry snapped. "I got into the Ministry on my own!"

"Of course you did." Snape said in a heavily sarcastic tone of voice. Henry looked like he might actually try and hit Snape but Elizabeth pulled him away in the direction of the front door. She gave her teacher an amused smile as a form of farewell. Snape went about the guests as he had done before. Draco had to walk quickly to keep up with the two siblings.

"That man hasn't changed one bit." Henry spat. Elizabeth giggled.

"Why would he change? He's brilliant."

"If you're a _Slytherin." _Henry said this a little more maliciously than Draco was sure he meant to. Elizabeth's amused face was now defensive.

"With that attitude is it any wonder?" Elizabeth snapped back. Henry looked a mixture of defiant and remorseful. His pride got the better of him though and he simply stalked off. Elizabeth was left at the entrance door. She painted on a more pleasant face to the few still arriving guests. It was no more than two minutes of her exchanging pleasantries with arriving guests, agreeing that yes, it was deathly cold out and no, they had not yet sat down for the main feast, that Draco saw him from his spot between the marble entrance and the dark pebble dashed courtyard. He arrived not by coach like so many others but by Apparition. The long, tall figure stumbled a little on landing. Draco could not see his face and Elizabeth was not looking at the approaching figure. The man (for Draco was sure from the build and the walk of the figure that it indeed was a man) dashed hurriedly up the steps to the main door where Elizabeth had now turned her attention back to. The hood dropped back to reveal a middle-aged tall man with dark brown hair and blue mischievous eyes. He looked at Elizabeth and his pace slowed to a stop. Elizabeth greeted him and held out her hand for him to shake. The man did not seem to notice however and was openly staring at Elizabeth. It was not a hungry look of lust as so many men had given her. It was a look of disbelief, of adoration and of amazement. Elizabeth noticed his rather baffling expression and lowered her hand somewhat warily. The movement seemed to snap him out of his trance and he hastily grasped her hand and shook it heartily.

"Hello. It's wonderful to meet you."

"Is it?" Elizabeth asked clearly a bit confused.

"Well of course." His eyes seemed to be expecting her to suddenly remember him out of nowhere which of course she did not.

"Well um… lovely to have you here. What's your name?"

The sparkle in his eyes suddenly started to dim and it was his turn to look confused. "My name? Surely you know it? Thomas Sundraught?"

"…No cannot say it rings a bell. Do you work with my father?"

"Work with your-? No! No, I…" The words seemed to stick in his throat. He stepped closer to Elizabeth and in a low voice, he asked, "Please tell me that you know who I am."

Before Elizabeth could ask what in the name of the fates he was talking about, Edward Wilcox suddenly appeared. Meleyna was at his side and they both looked flushed and, dare he say it, scared. Draco had the distinct feeling that they may have ran across the room. Edward cut in quickly.

"Elizabeth why don't you go and see if we have enough goblets of Mead left." It was a pointless task that could not have been more blatantly to get her out of the way. Yet she did as he told, but not before looking over her shoulder to look at the three. Thomas Sundraught looked completely furious at her two parents.

The scene shifted around Draco and he found himself back in the dining room. The party had evidently ended as the previously stuffed dining table was now a simple a collection of empty dishes and scattered carcasses of turkey and chicken bones and half nibbled appetisers. The guests had vacated except Thomas Sundraught who seemed to be in something of a stand-off between Edward and Meleyna.

"How can you have allowed this to happen?" Thomas demanded. His face was crimson with rage.

"'Allowed this to happen?' What exactly were you expecting? And why in the name of Merlin's balls did you not tell us that you were coming?"

"I didn't think it was going to be an issue. I thought you would have prepared her for me one day coming back."

"How could we have foreseen this? You vanished for fifteen years!" Meleyna demanded back.

"I had no other option. My lot were as good as dead when You-Know-Who was up and about. I had to go into exile. I've been in Germany."

"He's been gone six years!" Edward retorted, looking more angry than Draco was sure he had ever seen him. "We expected some sort of message when he was gone that you were safe and well but nothing. We thought you had been caught. That he'd finished you off. That's why…"

"That's why you carried on the façade. Kept me a well protected secret. Not something to bother with." Thomas's voice sounded full of contempt. Edward and Meleyna looked distinctly uncomfortable. Draco had no doubt that it was the truth.

"You promised to keep away." Meleyna said in a furious whisper. "That was the deal. You promised you would step back."

"On the condition that she knew the truth. I'm not fit to play an active role in her life, you both know that. Even I know that. But she has a right to know."

"And in knowing, it will rip apart her world!" Edward shot back.

"I don't want to put an article in the Daily Prophet, for Merlin sake! This should have been done years ago! You promised to tell her everything as soon as she was old enough to understand. Instead you've spun a yarn to her. What's the old saying? 'She asked no questions, so you told no lies'?"

"We love her. We raised her. Therefore she's ours!" Edward seethed.

"You loved her and raised her but she's not yours. Not in blood, Edward. Because she's mine! She's my daughter, not yours!"

The room went so deathly quiet that they were able to hear a gasp. Draco didn't need to turn to see who it was. He knew. Elizabeth stood, in the doorway, and looked for the first time, something like a child again. Wrapped in her dressing gown, no make-up and hair tumbling over her shoulders, she looked white and stunned. Thomas looked agonised that she had heard that. Draco was sure that however she ended up knowing, he didn't want this. Meleyna looked like she was going to break into sobs. Edward simply looked like he knew that something had been broken that could never be fixed.

**A/N - Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews for those who have. Your the best. If you've story alerted please review. I'm a self confessed review junkie. They're my drive and i love feedback. I hope you all enjoy :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**The start is exactly the same but the end is much different and in my opinion much better and realistic. Read and review, I beg you xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and gain nothing from this story.**

Draco tumbled back from the Pensive and landed on the carpet. He lay on the carpet for a moment, not yet ready to face what he would have to face. His head was thumping a little from this new knowledge and Draco wondered if he would be able to take in any more lessons with Snape at this rate. Slowly he forced himself to sit up and looked towards the figure behind Dumbledore's desk. With her arms crossed on the desk, her long hair hanging down to cover part of her face, Elizabeth looked like she was just as reluctant to look Draco in the eyes. Yet the blue, normally mischievous, eyes met his grey ones and they looked tired, emotionally and mentally. Draco wanted to give her a smile of sympathy but he thought it would be a little hollow and maybe even patronising to offer comfort when he didn't have an inkling over how something like that would feel. For, as depressing as it was, his physical resemblance to his father left him in no doubt whatsoever of his biological connection to the man he loathed. It was Elizabeth who spoke first.

"Not the best Christmas gift I've ever received."

"What did you do?"

"I couldn't stay in that place. My whole life had caved in around me. I went back upstairs and used the Floo Network. I managed to get to Snape's home."

"Snape? You went to live with Snape?"

"Hardly. He wasn't in a position to take in waifs and strays, even if he was the head of my house. No, I begged him to let me return to Hogwarts a little earlier. It took a lot of convincing. He wanted to know what had got me in such a state but I wouldn't tell him. In the end, he relented and opened up the Floo Network to Hogwarts for half an hour for me to go back there."

"Didn't you speak to your family?" Draco asked feebly.

"My mother wrote me a letter a day, trying desperately to explain. I didn't answer them. How can she explain away the fact that the man I called my father actually wasn't biologically? Thomas Sundraught wrote me over a hundred letters. I never even opened them; they went straight on the fire in the common room. I didn't want to know. If he was who he claimed to be, he'd completely abandoned me and had shattered the image of who I thought I was."

"Edward loved you like his own. Even I could see that."

Elizabeth nodded sadly. "I know that and I knew that then too, deep down. Henry came to Hogwarts and tried to talk to me in school. He swore down he was as oblivious as me. I believe him there. He looked stunned even as he spoke of it to me. But when he tried to defend them, I walked away. I didn't want to hear it. I stayed in Hogwarts until I had to leave for summer holidays and I had to be forced then."

"What did your parents say when you finally went home?"

"Nothing." Seeing the amazed expression on Draco's face, she smiled sadly, "I'd made it more than clear that as far as I was concerned, no words could make what I had learnt any better. So they stopped trying. We went about as if everything was normal. Not that it ever was again. It was a constant presence amongst us. It was there, standing in the middle of all us and it seemed the harder we tried to ignore it, the more we felt it there. I felt like an outcast, like I wasn't part of the family at all. My parents were more than kind to me, making extra effort to make me feel included, but I dismissed this as them trying too hard." Elizabeth shut her eyes tight. "If I could have only…" Her words faltered, they seemed to be stuck in her throat and she swallowed them down again. Elizabeth opened her eyes again to Draco and smiled. "Alas." She got up from her chair and walked round the desk to where Draco was still sat on the floor. He scurried to his feet. "You better go."

"No," Draco said before he could stop himself. "No I need to see-"

"You _need _sleep." This wasn't a request and Draco had the feeling she wanted him out of the way. He nodded once to her and reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled away from the room and when he blinked, he was back in bed, curled up in his bed. He had the horrible feeling that Elizabeth maybe now be curled up herself.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke the next day to find a brown owl pecking insistently at her window pane. Groggily, she let the owl in and took the note he had in his beak. Unrolling the parchment, she read:<p>

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I would like to request your company at my office at seven o'clock tonight. It is concerning recent matters discussed. Others will be in attendance._

_Sincerely _

_Professor Dumbledore_

It was cryptic for security reasons but easy to decipher herself. Dumbledore wanted a meeting about Draco's escape from the school. Others clearly meant Ron and Harry. Hermione couldn't help but grumble. Harry would be able to swallow down his dislike for Draco in order to carry out orders for Dumbledore but Ron didn't seem capable of such selfless actions. She walked towards the bathroom and removed her clothing. If this was how she would have to spend her day, as a sort of referee between Draco and Ron, then she may as well be fresh and alert while doing so.

* * *

><p>Harry sat down on the arm chair right beside the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Harry had always enjoyed sitting beside the fire after long days of classes, even in Summer and when it was relatively warm on its own. There was simply something comforting to watch the flames spit and flicker and the glow of the fire turning his skin temporarily orange. Hermione too had enjoyed sitting beside the fire with him when she had been living in the girls dorm upstairs. She would read to her hearts content on the arm chair opposite him while he contemplated life. Harry was sure it was her childhood of reading period dramas of women who sat down beside the fire to get some comfort and warmth that influenced Hermione's enjoyment of an open fire. However she had her own dormitory now and therefore Harry had to sit alone for the time being.<p>

Harry shoved his hand into his trouser pocket and drew out the now rather crumpled piece of parchment that had Dumbledore's message upon it. Both he and Ron had received them that morning. At the breakfast table, Hermione said that she too had a letter more or less identical to theirs and that Draco would be there too. Ron had not seemed to be particularly happy at this, gathered from the way he attacked his fry up with unnecessary force. Harry found himself struggling to care. Ron was his best friend but so was Hermione and he found himself unwilling to take Ron's side as he normally did because he knew in his heart that Hermione was the one in the right, however painful it was to accept.

Harry rubbed the temples of his head. Just the thought gave him a headache. Draco Malfoy was not only not a Death Eater but wanted to put his life in danger for their cause. Harry had enough experiences with Veritiserum to know that there was no doubt. Ron thought that the Veritiserum had been tampered with but Harry knew Snape well enough to know that a potion of truth syrup that had something wrong with it wasn't something his ex potions master would be particularly interested in. He enjoyed seeing pupils squirm too much. So therefore, however much he still distrusted Snape, Draco was undoubtedly a member, however informally, of the D.A. After taking so much pleasure in being part of the Inquisition Squad last year and helping Umbridge, this was beyond baffling.

Harry had to really think over what could have pushed Draco to such a dramatic change of heart. Was he now seeing the Dark Lord for what he was? Possibly. Had the gravity of what Voldemort had asked him to do to Dumbledore shaken him to his senses? Even more possible. Yet, despite the obvious fear that Draco had towards Voldemort and his complete detestation at what killing would do to him as a human, Harry suspected there was something more. Something deeper; more prominent. Harry remembered something that had played quietly on his mind since he had seen it. He had read the front page spread of Lucius Malfoy's arrest and imprisonment in Azkaban with the most wonderful relish with Hermione and Ron at the Burrow the previous summer. At the corner of the paper was a picture of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy walking with purpose out of the court and into, unwittingly, the sea of cameras waiting for them outside the Ministry Court. Narcissa had looked emotional, though with a defiant attempt at holding her head up to show strength. Draco on the other hand didn't look the slightest bit emotional. He looked tired, the black and white photo highlighting the dark circles under his eyes, he looked slightly sick and yet he looked, and Harry had thought he was simply imagining it that summer, relieved. His shoulders weren't quite so hunched as they often were and he looked more preoccupied in shielding his mother from the army of reporters shouting questions and flashing bulbs in her face to give in to his own tears of sorrowful woe, if there were actually any tears to shed. Maybe it was this sense of priority of keeping his mother safe that had swayed him at last. Maybe now that daddy dearest was out of the way and not whispering poison into his ear every other day he was able to see the bigger picture. Narcissa, as unpleasant as she had always seemed to Harry, had never actually cracked a smile when she had been at the side of her husband. He seemed to talk _for_ her. Maybe now she had room to speak, she had maybe voiced a new, more accepting attitude towards the causes that Lucius was so bigoted about. It was possible that maybe she had been swayed as her sister Andromeda and cousin Sirius had. The Black family were, despite its history of bigotry, also had a history of members breaking away from the views of the family and developing minds of their own.

Harry shook himself. Yes, he would admit that Draco's decision was brave and confusing but that didn't change his opinion on the boy himself. No, regardless of what side he was on, he was still haughty and aloof and unpleasant. He would tolerate him but becoming best buds was simply too much of Dumbledore to ask.

Footsteps descended the stairs of the girls dorm and Ginny appeared. Dressed in her green jumper and jeans, her petite figure was hugged most flatteringly. She quietly walked across the room and sat herself down on the carpet in front of Harry's chair. Her red hair shone brilliantly from the light of the fire and it reminded him of the phoenix feathers on Fawkes. She looked a little bit like an angel before him and she sat quietly, waiting for Harry to speak whatever was clearly on his mind.

"This is all so strange." He could only mutter. Ginny smiled and placed her hand over his on the arm of the chair.

"You don't have to tell me." She half chuckled. "Malfoy on our side. I never thought my descendants would live to see it."

"Do you think I'm naïve to trust his intentions?" He asked. Harry needed an honest opinion. He'd had the logical one from Hermione, the irrational, defensive one from Ron and the official one from Dumbledore and yet, as he sat in the common room, the fire roaring at his side, the only opinion he would truly listen to was the pretty red head before him. He knew she had qualms yet was rational. Ginny went quiet to consider her answer.

"I think," she said finally, "that we should keep up our guard but help him best we can. This is a topsy-turvy world we live in Harry and as common as it is for the good to be swayed by power and fear to join Him, its common for people to see how the world really is and want something, anything, that will allow them to continue living with a clear conscience." Harry allowed the words to sink in and wanted to grab hold of Ginny and swing her round the room in his arms. She had said what needed to be said. They both sat together in contented peaceful silence in front of the fire for a long time.

* * *

><p>Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco all gathered quietly outside the entrance of Dumbledore's office at seven o'clock. Harry had hidden Ron and Hermione under the Invisibility Cloak while waiting for Draco to show up as to not raise any eyebrows should any students pass by to see the three standing quietly with their long time enemy. Draco somehow could feel the burn of Ron's eyes on him even when he could not see Ron as they waited. He had an intense urge to draw his wand as knowing Weasley was invisible near to him made him rather nervous although he would never admit to it. He trusted however that Hermione would prevent any hexes to be thrown.<p>

The eagle staircase began to turn soon enough and Draco hopped onto the ascending staircase, hearing three pairs of feet scamper up behind him. As soon as they were out of sight at the door to the office, Harry pulled the cloak off and Hermione, him and Ron came into view. They entered the office of Dumbledore gingerly. The sight before them led to serious confusion. Dumbledore had indeed written that others would attend the meeting but they had all assumed that it meant themselves. However the sight before them was not simply Dumbledore. Sat down on three chairs, were Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and Mad Eye Moody. Lupin was looking more careworn than ever and his robes looked like they had been darned and sown within an inch of their life by possibly Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley looked his usual self, horn rimed spectacles and bald patch still showing. Mad Eye Moody was hunched over his stick even while sitting, the mechanical eye spinning around the room furiously.

"Ah good to see you all." Dumbledore announced calmly. "Please sit down."

The four students silently walked to the four seats set out for them. Harry and Hermione's eyes flitted from all three of the Order members in equal measure, Ron's eyes were on his father and Draco's weary eyes were on Mad Eye. Mad Eye in turn gave Draco something of a mocking smile. Draco tried not to flinch. He had not forgotten that Moody (or at least the polygenic version of Mad Eye in the form of Barty Crouch Jr) had transfigured him into a ferret. Moody had been informed of this later after his release and seemed, for the first time, fully approving of the actions of his doppelganger and to this day, enjoyed seeing the look of discomfort on the son of that Death Eater scum.

"Right," Dumbledore began, "we can begin. I assume you all know why I have called you here." The four students remained silent. They knew all right. "Today is about where Mr. Malfoy will go after his 'death'." Draco sat up a little. He had known he would obviously have to flee Hogwarts after his so called death but he had never actually thought about where he would go. Dumbledore continued, "We have decided the most plausible cause of death for you. It seems that you will meet your end from a hefty fall off the Astrology tower."

"You mean, they will assume I've committed suicide?" Draco asked.

"That is the intention, yes. It is the most plausible you see. You've had a rather tough year and the physical signs of which have been witnessed by all. It will also be rather acceptable for the Death Eaters."

"No." Draco said flatly. Dumbledore looked at him curiously. Everyone did.

"And why don't you think it will work?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"It would, but…" Draco didn't want to say this in front of Weasley but he knew he had no choice, "my mother. If I did that, wouldn't they choose to attack and kill her instead?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "No, Draco. I think Voldemort would find it rather pointless."

"Why?"

"Because Draco, you are the most important thing in your mother's life. Voldemort knows that you are Narcissa's world and if he is as acclaimed at Occulemency as they say he will know that Narcissa's love for your father ebbed and died long ago so his imprisonment did not affect her as he would have liked. He expected fully for you to fail at your task and your mother knew it. It was torturous for her and then he would have the excuse of snuffing out your life when you failed. He may be a little annoyed that he did not commit it himself but the effect on your mother will be much the same. The agony of losing a child, her only child, will break her completely. Killing her will be nothing as to watching her suffer her grief."

Draco was sure that the reassurance that Voldemort would not physically harm his mother was meant to have been comforting to him but he now felt slightly sick. For Draco knew it would actually be his deception that would cause her that agony.

"We would like to have the date of your departure, shall we say, on the 20th December."

"That's the night of the Yule Ball," Hermione said absentmindedly.

"Yes. The pupils will be otherwise distracted and it will give us time to apply the Polyjuice potion to our friend Mr. Lestrange and for Professor Snape to escort you discreetly and quickly to the safe place."

"Where is the safe place?" Harry asked.

"You will attend Snape at his house in Spinner's End. It will give him access to teach you personally and the house is otherwise vacated when he is not in attendance. However sending you into hiding there right after your supposed death is too risky. It is not given the proper security and anti entrance jinxes for your safety. Snape will perform these charms after Christmas and you will be able to move there in January."

Draco asked, "But where am I to go until then?"

"Well, we held a meeting," Dumbledore explained, "and the Order has decided that the most safe place for you, where the Death Eaters would not detect you, will be with Arthur Weasley and his family at the Burrow over Christmas."

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed, standing up so quickly and sharply that his chair toppled backwards. "You want him in our house?"

"Ron, calm down." Arthur replied sharply, clearly surprised and embarrassed at his son's outburst.

"No, I won't! This is ridiculous! Why is everyone dancing around the obvious? He's a spy. You-Know-Who sent him as a spy for the order. And you've been suckered in by it!"

"Ron," Lupin said calmly, "Veritiserum does not lie. Mr. Malfoy is telling the truth therefore it is our duty to help him."

"Unfortunately." Mad-Eye muttered gruffly.

Draco didn't defend himself. He'd had enough of doing that. He was sinking down into his chair and was looking as traumatised as Ron himself. The idea of being forced to seek refuge at the Burrow with the entire Weasley clan was making him feel faint. Although Mr. Weasley was coming to his defence and looked very kindly, being surrounded by his family, whom he had clashed with almost all of them was daunting. Dumbledore spoke in a firm voice that sounded cold for the first time at Ron.

"It is for two weeks Mr. Weasley and it will guarantee the preservation of the life of a classmate."

"He doesn't deserve preservation from my family. He's picked us apart all his life. Why should I bloody help him now?"

"Why don't you shut up?"

The soft, quiet insult came from not the mouths of anyone who had previously spoken. Yet it sounded so cold and venomous. Soon everyone had to agree that Hermione had been the one to say it.

"Why should I?" Ron demanded.

"Because I've had to put up with you spouting this paranoid crap all week and to be perfectly honest it's wearing damn thin! Okay, Draco didn't treat us great as children. I should know. And okay, having to share your toys at Christmas is probably going to be traumatic for you. But for once in your damn life Ronald look at the bigger picture. We have another person on our side. In these times, we need everything we can get to throw back at him. This is war and soon we will have to go out on the battlefield and fight for our lives. For our right to live. And if trusting that maybe, just maybe, he has seen the benefits of not ripping his soul through callous murders, tortures, rape and vile cruelty means that I'm an idiot, I will hold up my hands. And yet from where I am sat, I see only one narrow-minded idiot in this room and he's right in front of me."

The room fell silent. Harry had heard Hermione cross and angry with Ron before but she had never sounded so cold and strong. She was no longer try her damnedest to please him and reason. She was telling it like it is and pretty rough it was too. Ron looked murderous but also like he didn't know what to say back. Hermione stared right back at him. Her hazel eyes were steely. It was Lupin who broke the silence.

"Hermione speaks the truth. A second great war is rising and whether we want to or not, fighting is the only option we have left."

"Correct." Dumbledore agreed. "And I'm sorry Mr. Weasley if this is a troubling thing for you to accept, but both your parents are members of the Order and have agreed to help. Mr. Malfoy _will _attend the Burrow along with Harry and Miss. Granger. I leave it to your judgement whether you are adult enough to handle this civilly."

Ron said nothing. What could he say, reasoned Harry. He finally looked to his father.

"If he so much as insults mum's cooking, I will hex him into the night." And with that, he turned and stormed out of the room. Mr. Weasley sighed and shot everyone apologetic looks.

"Well now that the details have been given, I trust that you have a more clear idea of what is going on." Dumbledore announced. He was talking as bright and breezily as if there had been no cross words whatsoever. "I shall tie up the finer details with our Order members. You three are welcome to go to your dormitories."

Harry, Hermione and Draco stood and walked out of the office. Harry gave Hermione a fleeting goodbye smile before throwing the cloak over himself and disappearing. Draco and Hermione walked back to their dormitory. Hermione realised then that Draco had not said a word since her outburst at Ron. She looked at him. He seemed rather dazed as if he was contemplating something difficult. Hermione couldn't break the silence as she found her head spinning too much. There was a part of her that regretted her cold words to Ron but the harsher side of her pushed any thoughts of guilt away. Why exactly should she feel guilt? These were harsh times.

Hermione found herself at the Lion and Snake portraits soon enough. Hermione spoke the password of "Candy canes" making the lion portrait swing forward before turning to Draco. He looked rather discomforted. "I, um," Hermione began, her mouth a little dry from her previous stand-off with Ron, although her voice had been low and deadly and had not actually screamed at him, as she had wanted to on so many occasions, "I think that maybe you should have a early night. I heard that Snape collected a few books on repelling nasty spells non-verbally from the library. That takes a lot of energy so maybe you should have a big breakfast too." He nodded silently, still looking pre-occupied as his own portrait swung open. He turned away from it to Hermione, and for a moment, Hermione thought he was going to say something, but no words came and he simply turned back to the portrait and climbed inside, the snake swinging shut behind him. Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit dejected but shook the feeling away as she climbed inside the dormitory.

Hermione spent the night reading Healer handbooks and _Hogwarts: A History _for what must have been the millionth time in six years for tips on the decor of the castle when it had opened in the 10th Century for some more inspiration for the medieval ball. Hermione could not help but feel a little bitter that Dumbledore had chosen that night of all nights to showcase Draco's departure from his school. Hermione had wanted the night to be a success as she was the one who had put so much time into transforming Draco's plans into actions but now she knew that no matter how spectacular the occasion would look, the apparent suicide of a student and someone's terrible discovery of Draco's broken body on the ground below would put a darker thunder cloud over the occasion forever. She could only hope that Dumbledore would send a teacher in the direction of the Astrology tower for something he didn't really want, rather than leave it to some poor unfortunate student to discover it. Hermione sighed and thought that Draco's clever ideas for the ball would be something of his legacy when they came to fruition. At ten o'clock, Hermione put her books on her bed and went for a long soak in the bath. She would continue to read them in bed. Hermione was becoming increasingly dependant on her baths. Normally they had been a time to relax and let her muscles un-knot after a long day on his feet. Now, her hot baths were becoming a time when she could simply lie back in the water and think. Really think things over. The lavender bubble bath made her senses feel lighter and clear her head. She had already given Molly Weasley the go ahead to spend Christmas there last summer. She had had a lot of trouble explaining to her parents through letters why this was better for her to perform magic for her homework without drawing unwanted attention from the Ministry whom she no longer trusted. Yet the idea of Draco Malfoy staying at the Weasley's family home made her want to laugh out loud and groan at the same time. She knew that Ron would be insufferable and irritable having to share a dinner table with Draco and she didn't know if she had the patience. However the idea of Draco, the son of aristocratic family and probably sitting on a few hundred thousand galleons himself, would have to make himself at home in the stuffed ornament and second hand furniture house of the Burrow seemed almost like Dumbledore was giving himself a good laugh. An image popped into Hermione's head of Draco being made by Molly Weasley to act as a mannequin to her newly knitted jumper and the look on his face as he showcased the burgundy woollen ensemble with Molly sticking pins in deep concentration made Hermione burst into fits of giggles which echoed around the tiled bathroom. Sinking further into the bubbles, she couldn't understand why another emotion was stirring in her tummy. It was silly and yet she could not help feel it stir within her: excitement. At first she thought it was the excitement of the danger they were in. Hermione had to admit that the Gryffindor within loved the thrill of deceiving Voldemort right under his nose and how clever the plot that Dumbledore had been able to cook up was. And yet, even though it made her cheeks burn to think of it, it was the thought of having Draco spend Christmas with her. This was such a silly-schoolgirl feeling that Hermione half wanted to smack herself. Christmas was going to be a tense affair. They had to make the whole pretence convincing and keep the real Draco safe and hidden. Getting all giddy about the person that it was imperative to protect, the handsome, mysterious, wonderfully sarcastic person, was not good for the mission. Draco was, well, a friend. It sounded strange just to say it. They'd been on better, more respectful terms for nearly a month now and they certainly weren't enemies. They were allies but then again so were Harry and Ron to him, however grudgingly. Hermione felt an overwhelming need to protect and defend Draco whenever Ron questioned him. So therefore he must be a friend in her eyes. He must be…

Hermione rose from the water and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself. Her skin was pink from the hot water. Her hair damp round her shoulders, she walked, her bare feet padding wetly on the tiles, back out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She let out a startled shriek when she saw that someone was waiting for her. Draco was sat on the bed, a letter in his hand which he seemed to be reading over. He jumped at the sound of her crying out and upon looking at her, had a rather strange look on his face as he saw that she was wearing a large white towel and nothing else beside a shocked expression. Hermione seemed to have forgotten her state of undress and it was only when she saw his eyes on her body, she flushed scarlet and looked mortified, pulling the towel tighter around her. After a few seconds of looking at her almost in awe, he averted his eyes and looked a little pink, highlighted even more against his pale pallor.

"Sorry! Sorry… I um, I thought… sorry!" Draco managed, turning his head in the other direction completely. Hermione quickly grabbed her large dressing gown off the back of the door and quicker than lightening while Draco wasn't looking let the towel drop and threw on the gown and tied it tight.

"Uh," Hermione began, her voice hoarse, "what are you doing? I thought you were going to bed?"

"I was," Draco said, peaking round to see if Hermione was anymore covered up than previously. He looked a mixture of relief and disappointment if that were possible when he saw she was now adorned in a purple floor length dressing gown. "I'm sorry. I'll leave."

"No!" Hermione said this a little too quickly and loudly, and went pink again. "No," she said a lot quieter and slower, "It's okay. But," she looked back down the steps that led to her common room, "how did you get in?"

"You said the password in front of me. It was a little obvious."

"Oh. Well…" Hermione scurried over to her bed and grabbed her pyjamas that were waiting for her alongside Draco. "I'll just get dressed." She scampered out of the bedroom back towards the bathroom. She dressed quickly and put her hair up in a bun. She felt an urge to apply some make-up but she wouldn't allow herself. Walking a little sheepishly back to the bedroom, Draco was still sat upon her bed. Looking at her a little more easily now, he smiled a little shyly.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, "I shouldn't have burst in."

"It's alright," she reassured, slowly walking round the bed. "I have been visiting you most nights without actually asking permission." She sat down slowly beside him, feeling a little nervous for some reason. "So, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep. Feeling a little tense." Draco did indeed look more rigid than usual. His posture was often straight but now he looked like slouching would actually cause him pain. He kept fiddling with the parchment in his hands. Hermione looked down onto it. It looked a bit like a letter. He noticed what she was looking at and held it out for Hermione to take. "Received this an hour ago."

Hermione took it and unfolded it to read. She read it and saw why Draco looked pale and tense.

"Your father." She said in a little voice. "He wrote this?"

"Of course. It's the letter of a rambling, confined nutter. Of course it's him. Signature gives it away too." Hermione could see what he meant. The letter had rather messy scribbling writing like he had written the letter with shaky hands and in a rush. He expressed pride in his son's progress and urged him to restore the family pride and help the Dark Lord so that the pure bloods could rise up and beat the Mudblood scum population back into their rightful place. He sounded almost desperate and ecstatic at the prospect of him being released and being able to return to inflicting pain on those he thought were beneath him. He sounded even more crazed than usual. Hermione thought that maybe that was what Azkaban did to a man. Then again, he was hardly a reasonable laid back kind of man before.

"He'll be dead before he finds out the truth." Draco announced, defiantly. "Either Azkaban, Him or the shock of my cowardly way out of being his special little toy will finish him." Draco sniggered. "God, what I would give to see the look on his face should he ever find out."

"But he mustn't." Hermione jumped in, "If the Death Eaters find out, you'll be up there with Harry on the list of people they want gone." Draco nodded.

"You know," he said somewhat quietly and in some kind of afterthought, "if it were just me, I wouldn't be that bothered to die." Hermione's eyes were huge.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm not frightened of death, not anymore." That was the truth. His exertions as a Requiem Walker meant he was close to death most of the time and also he was sure that his attempts of making amends for past actions would at least mean he would be left in Limbo should he actually die. Elizabeth was on the other side. He could wait to pass over to Eternity with her. "But that's not what it's all about. He wouldn't just hurt me. My mother would suffer and Snape too." Draco now felt protective of his godfather and indebted to him for his help he was giving Dumbledore. That was bravery beyond compare. Like Potter idolised Dumbledore, he had that for Snape. Snape was Draco's Dumbledore.

Draco stayed at Hermione's room for the rest of the night. She made a pot of tea and they talked about everything to do with the plan.

"Have you been dreaming lately?" Hermione asked, at one point.

"Yeah I have."

Hermione looked immediately interested. "Did she tell you anything?"

"Yeah, lots! She used Dumbledore's pensive to show me memories. I don't know how she died and who did it." He added. Hermione looked a little disappointed at this. "But I saw her childhood. Pretty deep stuff."

"What happened?" Hermione asked at once. Draco looked a little apprehensive. "I mean, you don't have to tell me." She added. Draco almost laughed at this. Her wide eyes told a rather different story. Her wide hazel mystical eyes… Draco shook his head, in both disagreement and to shake him out of a trance.

"No, its okay." And so he told her everything that he saw in the Pensive, of her parents, of her sorting and of the revelation she had overheard. Hermione looked flabbergasted and amazed.

"The poor woman. I wonder what happened to her in her short life." Draco looked tense. He had not yet admitted to Hermione that this 'poor woman' was the mistress of his father and he still did not want to admit it. The fact that his father had publicly humiliated his mother and disregarded the fact that she was his loyal wife was not something he wanted to spread around even now. Instead he forced himself to shrug.

"I'll soon find out I guess." Hermione nodded agreement.

The hours ticked by and Hermione went down to the common room to sort some books for tomorrow's lessons. When she returned, she found that Draco had finally succumbed to sleep, having fallen asleep in the armchair he had sat in half the night. A little part of her thought to wake him and send him on his way, but he looked so peaceful, a rare feature these days that she did not have it in her. She got out a spare blanket and put it over him. She let her eyes feast on his face for a few moment while crouched down. His cheekbones you could cut paper with, his shapely eyes with lashes so long she could not achieve the effect with a whole tube of mascara, his long straight nose and full pale lips. She remember the lips upon hers all those nights ago and she knew that even if Harry and Ron found out, if they knew that she had allowed and for a short while, heartily participated, she would not regret the kiss anymore. Or anymore that they would share. Hermione caught herself. _Anymore_? Since when had kissing Draco again been on the agenda? No, she doubted that it would ever happen again and the thought made her feel, although it made her feel cross with herself, incredibly sad. She stood up and before she could stop herself, she kissed his forehead lightly. She felt rather shocked she'd done it but then again, she felt somewhat light having done. Well he was asleep. He was none the wiser. She climbed into bed and stared at his sleeping form until she too succumbed to sleep. With her heavy eyes, she had not noticed the tiniest of smiles that had appeared on his lips.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all. I just love Harry Potter. **

Draco's eyes fluttered open. He was still in the armchair he had fallen asleep in and the room around him was dark. Hermione's sleeping form was curled up under her heavy duvet, her hair lying gently on her shoulders. Draco allowed himself to gaze at her. He didn't worry about getting caught. He knew that his subconscious had woken and his actual sleeping body was still sleeping deeply in the armchair. Should she wake up, she would find him still dead to the world. Draco could still feel where her lips had been on his forehead. He had not really been asleep; just so tired that he was incapable of opening his eyes. He had forced them to remain shut as she had done so. He had a terrible fear that if he opened his eyes and she saw that he had been aware of what she had done, she would have freaked out and ran off like last time. He stood up and walked out of the room with some effort. He did not want to leave her but he knew that chances were that Elizabeth would be waiting for him somewhere. With one last look, he stepped over the threshold of the heavy wooden door and closed it behind her.

Draco stalled outside the door. He felt exasperated with himself. He was becoming a little too dependant on Hermione for his own liking. He respected her, appreciated her support immensely otherwise he would have to put up with Potter and Ron's resentment and guarded behaviour all alone. He was beginning to suspect that Ron hated him even more than Potter himself and he had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't simply because of his previous rivalry and general loathing of one another. He noticed that Weasley was looking at Hermione with as much resentment and suspicion as him. Weasley clearly felt livid and jealous of Hermione and Draco's new kind of friendship and working as a team rather than as rivals. Draco felt sure that Ron suspected that something else might be behind Hermione's insistence at helping him rather than due to loyalty to Dumbledore. Draco would have liked nothing more than announcing into Weasel's face that he had kissed the girl he so obviously wanted for himself and yet who he treated shabbily at best. He knew that Hermione would not appreciate this however and he also he knew that Ron would somehow take it out on Hermione more than he would Draco. Also if he had to spend two weeks, two excruciatingly long weeks he was sure, at the Weasley's then he had to bite his tongue a little longer.

She liked him, he knew this, Luna Lovegood of all people had confirmed it. Yet he was unsure what to do with this information. A part of him, a selfish part that had previously been what dictated his actions for so long until recently, wanted to claim her as his. Seeing her in just a towel, her olive skin wet and shining, her shoulders and legs on display had knocked him for six. Granted, he hadn't seen the parts of her body he wanted to see very very much, but he didn't need to. Her long slim legs and smooth shoulders had been enough. He didn't know why but something about girls wearing white pleased him. White represented innocence and back when he had been young and more cocky, he found it more fun to corrupt the innocent. Yet she looked so pure it made him want to take her in his arms and inhale that lavender scent she always smelt so alluringly of after her bathes and protect her forever. Then again he was also a red-blooded man and when he had heard the towel hit the floor when his head was turned, he had to concentrate unbelievably hard on the image of Dumbledore in a bikini to not show how much he liked the idea of her temporarily naked in his presence. However he knew that now was not the time to start thinking about himself and he had promised that from now on he would put his mission first. It may be an annoyance and painful having to simply look at Hermione from afar but the success of his mission had his life and his future freedom at stake and he couldn't screw this up.

He trudged down the stairs down towards Hermione's common room and upon entering saw someone was waiting. Someone in a black dress with her brunette hair down. Elizabeth seemed to be poking through Hermione's school book and looking through _Hogwarts: A History _with a fleeting interest. Draco noticed before she noticed his own presence, that the stone basin Pensive was sat on the coffee table.

"About time," she tutted, throwing the book back onto the sofa without much thought to where it had originally been placed. "thought you'd never leave the girl's side."

"Shut up," he mumbled, feeling a little annoyed at the knowing smirk on her face, "how come this is here?" He asked pointing to the Pensive on the table. Elizabeth merely shrugged.

"Well I'm sure that Dumbledore won't mind me moving it for an evening. He always did like me." Draco nodded dumbly. Elizabeth sat down on the sofa and Draco followed suit by sitting in the armchair closest to the fire. "So," Elizabeth began and sounded a little like she was trying not to let out a giggle, "I hear that you're going to be residing at the Weasley's for a while." Draco grimaced at the mention and Elizabeth sucked in her lips in a clearly desperate attempt to stop herself laughing.

"It's just for two weeks and then I'll hide at Spinner's End. It's normally vacated."

"Yes I remember. It wasn't exactly well furnished and plush when I visited at sixteen. I doubt it has changed very much. It's one of the few places I haven't visited in my… incapacitated state." Draco thought that was a very strange take on explaining a dead person but said nothing. "You will read a lot no doubt. The place is practically built from books. He's probably obtained even more since I was there."

They sat in silence a moment or two and then Draco asked. "So are you going to show me what happened after school?" Draco didn't quite feel comfortable saying "after you found out Edward was in fact your stepfather?" so didn't use it and went for the sugar-coated option. Elizabeth nodded.

"Oh yes. Well after I left school, I went to work at one of my father's shops." Draco felt a sadistic urge to ask 'which one?' but knew she meant Edward. "I managed a clothes shop that he had bought as an investment and left me as the manager there when the original owner died. _Madame Magenta's Ribbons and Robes, _it was, an upmarket clothes shop for was an easy job. I had always been interested in gowns. I had something of a knack of knowing what looked good on a person and what didn't. I made a few changes, without asking my father's permission, but by the time he found out, I had already reaped the benefits of my risk taking. I think he was proud of me but he may have been hurt that I never went to him to ask his opinions on things." Elizabeth looked wistful at this point. "I'm sure he wouldn't have stopped me but back then, when I was eighteen and angst-ridden, it was my idea of rebelling against him. I wanted to show that I could do things on my own and in many ways, I proved I could."

Elizabeth put her wand to the tip of her temple and dragged out the familiar silver strand of memory. She placed it into the pensive and it swirled within the stone basin. Elizabeth smiled to him. "If you please." Draco placed himself forward and as soon as the tip of his nose made contact he was dragged down into the vision.

* * *

><p>As soon as his feet made contact with the floor, he looked around the surroundings. He was in a room, draped with red velvet on the walls and was surrounded by racks and racks of clothes. There were everything from robes to gowns to casual wear. They were all for women and Draco recognised them as the sort of finery that the very rich and social elite would wear. It reminded him of the sort of clothes shops he was forced to accompany his mother to when he was a small boy. He looked over to the window of the shop. Elizabeth was stood in the window, putting a new mannequin in the window. The mannequin was wearing a gorgeous purple gown but in Draco's opinion, Elizabeth took the attention away from the gown. She herself was wearing a deep green gown that was obviously from that very shop. Draco thought absently that it was a very clever sales trick to have the manager wear the gowns when she was quite obviously more striking and able to carry off such expensive gowns with graceful ease than the average witch. She seemed to be in the peak of her beauty. Her hair was glossier, her make-up was immaculate and the dress highlighted her body to perfection. Elizabeth wiped her forehead and stepped out of the window and into the shop. It was stormy outside Draco could see and the shop was empty. He wasn't particularly surprised; not many people would choose to shop in this weather.<p>

So it came as a surprise when the door opened not five seconds later. He soon recognised the figure that stepped over the threshold. Snape, looking as bat like and sallow-skinned as ever, swept into the shop, his robes wet but otherwise as he had always been. Elizabeth turned at the sound of the door and smiled at the sight of her former Potions master. Snape's mouth twitched into something that resembled a smile but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. Draco noted however that it seemed genuine and not forced or his signature smirk or sneer. For Snape, that tiny smile was the equivalent of a hug.

"Elizabeth." He greeted, in his low voice.

"Severus. It's been a while."

Snape raised his eyebrows somewhat at this. "I did not know you now referred to me on first name terms."

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, I can hardly call you Professor Snape anymore now, can I? Besides, it makes sense. We are friends." Snape did not show any sign of agreement but he also did not dismiss the statement. "Now," Elizabeth said walking around to the till and sitting herself on the stool. It almost looked like it was a desk and he had an appointment, "what is the purpose of this visit, for I am assuming you aren't truly interested in the new French fashion witches robes?"

Snape stepped forward and spoke. "From what I have heard, you have made quite a success of this little shop. However I am sure you wouldn't mind a little tip off. A contact of mine is interested in investing in a business. He has a few businesses under his belt but he is interested in expanding further. You can never have enough Galleons coming in apparently." Draco could hear Snape muttering darkly, "Not that he needs any more."

"Who's your contact?" Elizabeth asked, looking very interested.

"Lucius Malfoy. The owner of Malfoy Manor and a Ministry official." Draco felt his stomach lurch. Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed.

"Malfoy…" she said quietly, as if she recognised the name, "I think my… father has mentioned him." Snape didn't seem to notice the hesitation but Draco certainly did.

"He would. From what I've heard, Lucius is interested in going down the route of investing as your father has done, due to his success in the area."

"I can't say my father will be thrilled." Snape rose his eyebrows and Elizabeth shrugged, "He doesn't seem particularly keen on this Lucius. He's used some rather choice words in the past."

Elizabeth looked up at Snape, looking a little like she half expected him to look offended but saw that he actually seemed rather amused. "He is not alone. Lucius has something of a reputation but he is still a good investor. It can't hurt and your family ties should work well in your favour."

Again, Snape did not look like he noticed but Draco saw the slight faltering of her face. He knew immediately what she was thinking and felt a stab of embarrassment for her. She went quiet for half a moment and then nodded. "I'll definitely look into it." Snape nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes with writing on it and handed it to her.

"There is something of a gathering at Malfoy Manor next week. I have been asked to attend. I'm sure I cant sneak you in as something of a companion." Draco laughed for the first time. It could not be more apparent that Snape wanted to avoid the word 'date' as it was evident that this was not what it was and Snape did not want to give her any inkling that that's what he was requesting. Elizabeth simply took the parchment and read it without looking up.

"Do you know him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." Snape replied dryly. "We went to school together. He was slightly older than me but he took something of a shine to me." Snape lowered his voice. "I must say though, that you should tread carefully with him." Elizabeth looked up from the parchment, clearly curious. "Lucius can be charming and I have no doubt that his backing could help the place, but… do not take for granted his sincerity at times. There are many layers to him. Some of which aren't as the seem." Elizabeth simply nodded. Snape stepped back. "I must go. Dumbledore has requested an update on some of my students."

Elizabeth suddenly looked extremely interested. "You mean the Potter boy?"

Snape looked like the very mention of the name made him remember something deeply unpleasant. "The very one."

"What's he like? I could hardly believe it when I read in the Prophet. He can't be older than eleven and he had no idea!"

"He's nothing remarkable believe me." Snape replied curtly. "Too much like his father for his own good."

"Did you know James Potter?" Elizabeth sounded astounded.

"Oh yes. I knew _him _alright. Nothing more than an arrogant trouble-maker with an inflated sense of self-importance. It looks like his son is going the same way."

"Don't be too hard on him. He might turn out to be more like his mother. Did you know her?" Draco saw it at once. Something flashed in his eyes and it wasn't anger; it was something that Draco had never, in all his time at Hogwarts, seen in Snape's face. Snape seemed to turn paler than ever.

"Dumbledore is expecting me. Make sure you keep the location and the time safe." Snape said this in a rush and before Elizabeth said another word, Snape Apperated out of the shop. Draco felt himself being dragged away and soon he was back in the armchair in the brightly lit common room.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was sat on the sofa where she had originally been and didn't seemed to have moved. She said nothing as Draco composed himself and looked rather expressionless.<p>

"Why did Snape help you?" Draco asked. It was all he could think to say.

"You know how Snape favoured his own students. Well I favoured him back. He was always quite kind to me in his own little way and as much as Snape could be. I think he liked me as a person as well as a student and wanted to see me succeed. I know for a fact that in later years he cursed himself for ever recommending the idea to me. Not that I believe he should have done. He warned me from the word go and I didn't have to take up the idea. But I was ambitious and wanted to have more branches and money for myself. Just to show I could."

Draco looked down at his hands. "I didn't know that Snape knew Potter's father."

Elizabeth looked rather grave. "Yes. They were in the same year. They didn't get on too well. It's one of the reasons he doesn't like James' son." Both Draco could ask anymore she stood up abruptly. "I wont share another memory tonight. I have seen what Snape has planned for tomorrow and you will need a clear mind. You'll be doing a lot of duelling tomorrow. You know that Snape doesn't like to stop teaching until your practically comatose."

"Will you show me what happened at the Manor? That night?" Draco asked.

"Another time." She said firmly but with a smile. "I promised you would know all that happened and you will."

Draco stood and turned to walk back up the steps to the room that Hermione and his human form were still sleeping. He turned to her one last time. "Do you think the plan to get me out of here will work?" He felt like a small boy seeking reassurance but he needed it. He didn't want to admit to anyone else but as it approached he felt more and more anxious of what could go wrong.

"They don't call Dumbledore the greatest wizard of our time for nothing." Elizabeth said simply. Draco wasn't sure this was as reassuring as he would have liked but it would do for now. He turned away again and ascended the stairs again.

* * *

><p>Hermione was having quite a bit of trouble to eat her porridge the next day in the Great Hall. For one.), she wasn't particularly hungry and two.), she kept sneaking looks over at the Slytherin table. Draco was tucking into what looked like the large hearty breakfast that Hermione had recommended he eat and wasn't looking up. Hermione knew that he dare not look up and exchange a smile with her as he had perfected his aloof, arrogant stance amongst the Slytherins. He wasn't talking to Crabbe and Goyle however and seemed to be concentrating with all his might on avoiding any sort of eye contact with them which seemed to be confusing them. Pansy Parkinson was sat beside Draco, a little too close for Hermione's opinion and seemed to be twirling her hair in an attempt to get Draco to look at her, but overall was failing rather miserably as Draco seemed more interested in his fried tomatoes than he would ever be in Pansy and seemed intent on not looking at her either.<p>

Hermione spooned up some porridge and started to eat. If she were more brave, and in some cases stupid, she would love to announce to Pansy the next time she was referred to as the Mudblood, that her precious Drakey had spent the night sleeping in her armchair having talked to her for a few hours before. That morning, she had woken to find Draco gone. She had reasoned that he needed a shower and to change or he would be late for lessons but she couldn't deny that she felt somewhat hollow and alone at being left by herself in her room. And, of course, he couldn't acknowledge any kind of relationship with her while they were in the company of people outside of the Order and the D.A. Yet it was something of a comfort that Draco seemed to be practically squirming whilst in the presence of his fellow house members.

She looked up in time to see Luna Lovegood gliding happily down the hall. She sat down not at the Ravenclaw but opposite Neville at the Gryffindor table. This was a normal occurrence so the fellow Ravenclaws didn't even look up at it. Ravenclaws and Gryffindors generally had a good relationship.

Hermione found watching Neville and Luna sweet. There was something incredibly innocent about them both and it was refreshing to see. Neville seemed to be a little more confident and comfortable with her, he was now only turning bright pink instead of maroon when she came gliding to him, and Luna looked as serene as ever. She was a very pretty girl in her dreamy carefree sort of way and due to her kindness it was obvious to see why Neville had fallen for her. Hermione had always tried to help Neville as much as she could but Neville simply looked to her as a big sister who he idolised and wished he could be more like. Hermione wasn't complaining; love Neville as she did, she didn't have those kind of feelings for him and was glad that the awkwardness of him ever developing them had been avoided.

It was a few moments before Hermione allowed herself a glance over to the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle were now no longer looking bewildered at Draco but were looking over at Neville and Luna and were muttering to each other quietly and laughing heartily. Hermione scowled. It was just like them to make Neville and Luna figure's of fun. Her annoyance was distracted however when she saw Draco's head twitch ever so slightly in their direction. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked like he was straining a little to hear their words amongst their chortling. Crabbe and Goyle were now wearing gleefully evil looks and nodding together as if agreeing to something. At this, Draco eyes unfurrowed and he turned slowly, ever so slowly, back to his plate. His knuckles were white as he gripped the spoon. Hermione suddenly felt alarm. What had they said that made Draco look so… well, worried.

Luna eventually rose from the table and half walked, half skipped out of the hall with Neville looking unabashed at her. Crabbe and Goyle suddenly rose together and began to exit the hall too. Hermione felt the panic rising. What were they up to? Before she could even put down her spoon to her porridge, Draco stood up slowly and then as casually as he could, began to follow them. His face looked relatively calm and expressionless. Hermione was sure though, that she had seen those grey eyes darken. His face was placid but his eyes were murderous. Soon he was out of sight. Hermione began to grab her books. She had to help Luna for whatever Crabbe and Goyle were up to, she would bet her copy of Hogwarts: A History that it wasn't good. Before she could even rise to her feet however there was an almighty crash from the hall. It rung out through the hall and suddenly the previous chatter around the hall died abruptly. Professor McGonagall rose from the teacher's table and began to trot quickly out to investigate. Hermione was close on her tail.

Professor McGonagall pushed past some pupils who were crowding by the door and both Hermione and Professor McGonagall saw it at the same time. Luna was standing by some toppled suits of armour which had cause the loud crash and looking up at the squirming forms of Crabbe and Goyle who, it appeared, were being hung upside down by the foot and were cursing some very choice words very loudly. Luna looked rather surprised at this. The pupils that were crowding round were giggling, evidently enjoying the sight of the two school thugs being humiliated in such a ridiculous position.

"Miss. Lovegood." McGonagall said sharply but with an air of confused disbelief, "what on Earth is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, hello Professor. Is that a new hat? It's very nice." McGonagall blinked a little but then shook herself out of it.

"My new headwear is irrelevant. Why is Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle hanging upside down by the foot and will you two stop saying those disgusting words!" She snapped at the still struggling Slytherins.

"I don't know." Luna said serenely. "I was walking to Herbology and these two came up to me saying they had a few new spells they'd learnt and needed someone to try them out on. They were about to cast one when they just… shot in the air."

McGonagall suddenly looked shrewdly at the two boys, not even attempting to let them down despite their shouts. "What _kind _of spells?"

"Oh I don't know. They only said the start of it. It sounded a bit like Imp." Luna said.

"Imp?" McGonagall repeated.

"Imperio!" Hermione suddenly gasped. McGonagall turned to look at Hermione. "That's the only known spell that starts with Imp-!"

McGonagall suddenly looked at the two Slytherins who had now stopped struggling and looked worried. Hermione saw an opportunity and drew her wand. With a harsh flick, the two Slytherins fell with a crash reminiscing the Suits of Armour to the floor. "Is that true?" McGonagall said in a low dangerous voice to the two boys on the floor. The two said nothing. They were shooting furious glares at Luna, who seemed rather oblivious. McGonagall straightened up even more and growled. "You two will come with me. A little Veritiserum will get the truth out of you." Crabbe and Goyle looked terrified but had no choice but to follow. "Miss. Granger, I will trust you to take care of Miss. Lovegood." Hermione waited until Professor McGonagall had disappeared with Crabbe and Goyle in tow before shooting to Luna's side.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. Luna simply smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"It's lucky you acted so quickly. It saved you really." Hermione sighed. Luna looked at her.

"But I didn't. I didn't even raise my wand and they flew in the air."

Hermione smiled. "Maybe you're better than non-verbal spells that you originally thought."

"But I wasn't thinking of the spell either. I didn't do anything. The spell came from down the hall."

Hermione suddenly felt confused. "Did you see who cast the spell?"

"It was a boy. A blond boy." Luna raised her eyebrows slightly and smiled. Hermione suddenly looked at her closely. "I think that at least Ron now has proof of his loyalties." And with that, Luna patted Hermione on the arm and skipped in the direction of the greenhouses, leaving Hermione alone in the hall.

* * *

><p>Draco soon found out how strenuous Snape liked to train. He spent the entire day practising duel techniques in the empty Defence Against the Dark Arts room. Snape was pushing him harder than ever, throwing non-verbal curses his way as well as verbal ones. Draco's shield charms were coming on full force and was now doing them quite naturally. Draco had always been quite skilled at duels but now was practically graceful as he flicked his wand and dodged hexes with ease. It was after three hours of constant spells that Snape allowed him to stop. Draco collapsed exhausted into a chair, wiping sweat from his brow. He was now very grateful at having eaten such a large meal.<p>

"Very good." Snape said, without raising a smile. "Good to see that your shield charm is up to scratch. You'll be needing that."

"It would be better if I was allowed water breaks." Draco said hoarsely.

"You don't get time-outs on the battlefield." Snape said simply, reading through some parchments that had been left on the desk. "And you need to be able to know the spells so well that you can duel backwards. How can you teach others if you don't?"

Draco simply rolled his eyes. For the first time, he could see the appeal of the long hot baths Hermione was so fond of. His sore limbs needed a rest.

"I see you won't be with your friends much longer." Snape mentioned expressionless. Draco looked up confused. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I hear they have been expelled for attempting to perform illegal curses." Draco sneered at this.

"Oh what a shame." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What exactly gave it away?"

"Veritiserum is a handy instrument. Dumbledore requested a draft from me. They spilled their guts pretty quick. I doubt you'll be seeing them again."

"Good," Draco muttered darkly. Snape looked up from the parchment.

"I would have thought that you would miss them."

"Miss them?" Draco repeated. "Why would I miss the company of them? Besides it saves me the pretence of being their friends. Now I just have to contend with Parkinson."

"I would be more weary of throwing spells at your so-called friends in the future though."

Draco looked up in surprise. Snape looked as stern as ever but Draco was so used to this he couldn't tell whether he was truly angry or not.

"How did you know?"

"I monitored you over breakfast. It's something of a coincidence that you followed them out of the hall, with a look of determination on your face and the next second later, the two boys are suspended in mid air."

Draco looked away. "I had to do something. They were going to use the Imperious Curse on her; maybe even the Cruciatus Curse. What exactly was I supposed to do. Pat them on the back and wish them good luck?"

"You were fortunate no one else noticed. Stupid noble risks like that, anyone would think you were a Gryffindor!"

"I spared an innocent girl agony and humiliation." Draco spat back starting to feel the anger rise at being chastised for having actually done a good deed.

"Since when has Miss. Lovegood been your concern? In a crowded hall, anyone would have seen her plight and helped her."

Draco didn't know why but the truth was he felt obligated to help Luna. He cared for her. She had been kind and considerate to him and she was a harmless little thing who didn't deserve to be tormented and made a spectacle of. She was like a little sister in a sense. In some ways, she could pass as a sibling. They did look a lot alike with their blond hair and pale complexions. It was the eyes that gave it away. So when he had heard those two apes chortling about their little stunt, he had quickly ducked behind a tapestry and aimed a non-verbal _Levicorpus _charm at his two former allies. The spell hit a suit of armour on the way and the noise had enabled him the distraction to make a quick getaway. He hadn't expected praise as he had no intention of telling anyone but he had certainly not expected to be scolded.

"She's part of the D.A. I thought that meant something."

"Your life depends on the convincing pretence of your allegiance to Slytherins and the Dark Lord. Had you been caught coming to the defence of the enemy-"

"What if I hadn't done anything then! What if I'd just left them to it? What then? Haven't you ever made the mistake at obeying orders against your better judgement?" Draco demanded. He was breathing heavily. He looked at Snape and saw something flash in his eyes again. It was the same thing he had seen in his eyes in the Pensive vision and it made him suddenly regret his words. "I'm… I'm so-"

"You may go," Snape interrupted curtly, "Come at four o'clock tomorrow. Goodnight." Draco hesitated and then walked to the door and closed it behind him. Draco stared at the door for a while before turning to walk down the hall.

**A/N- Please review. I do actually NEED your feeback x**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I own and profit nothing from this story. It all belongs to JK ROWLING who is a genius **

**This chapter I'm going to dedicate to my lovely boyfriend. He knows I write for fan fiction and he thinks its sweet (given he's never read a Harry Potter book in his life and prefer to watch the films with me instead). I've worked so damn hard on this chapter so please review for me or I might just cry. **

The next two weeks went by with almost alarming speed for everyone involved in the plan to place Draco in hiding. Draco had meetings with Dumbledore and Snape nearly every other day, sometimes with members of the Order and sometimes with members of the D.A. Everyone knew the plan backwards and Draco was actually sick of hearing Hermione repeat it every night when he went to visit her. She simply ignored him and continued asking him to repeat the plan again and again to her so she could possibly correct him should he have any details or timing wrong. This never happened, of course, because Draco knew the plan word-for-word. His lessons with Snape continued, with Snape pushing him a little harder with each lesson. Draco couldn't shake the suspicion that this might be punishment for his little outburst but Dumbledore seemed to be extremely pleased at Snape's pushing as it had made Draco train harder than ever and his skills were now becoming exceptional. He had disarmed Snape numerous times and he knew Snape to be a fierce fighter (he wouldn't be appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher otherwise). Snape didn't make a habit of outwardly praising him but he didn't make sarcastic comments either and Draco had come to learn that a lack of criticism from Snape meant you were doing something right.

The news that Crabbe and Goyle had been expelled hadn't come as much of a shock, even to the Slytherins. They had both failed their OWLs and had been trying to retake them that year with a rather hefty reputation for generally being thugs. The students had however been much less mocking of Luna and her quirky ways lately. Some had done this out of sympathy and some out of admiration. Everyone, except the people in on the plan, assumed that it had been her who had cast the _Levicorpas _jinx out of instinct and had been impressed with her ability to lift two quite heftily built boys straight into the air. Luna had said nothing due to the questions it would raise if she had denied it anymore and Draco found it something of a comfort that Luna had been cut a little slack from the normally teasing pupils although he noticed that Neville insisted on walking her everywhere due to his knowledge that it had in fact been Draco who had cast the charm.

Draco's actions had split opinions amongst the members of the Order and the D.A. The Order has been rather chastising of his actions and, to certain extent, so was Hermione which irritated Draco greatly. Lupin, Mr. Weasley and Mad-Eye voiced that it had been extremely risky an action to make in light of mission. Hermione was a little more gentler at explaining how this had maybe not been wise but she was a little quiet whilst doing so. She seemed rather shocked and was staring at Draco as if she had never seen him before until this moment. It was a burning, piercing stare that made had struck Draco as dumb as when she had walked in dressed in a towel.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, had not said anything at all. His twinkling blue eyes kept looking at Draco and he seemed, if it wasn't his imagination, rather proud although like Snape he did not say this out loud. Neville and Ginny had been so incredibly shocked when they had heard they had gaped in such a way that reminded Harry of a goldfish that Dudley had owned before it starved to death from him forgetting to feed it. Neville and Ginny now seemed convinced completely of Draco's allegiance to the cause and were now greeting him with warm smiles whenever they held a meeting although Neville still seemed a little scared of Draco. It seemed his gratitude over saving Luna outweighed everything else. Ron on the contrary had been furious at his sister's 'betrayal' and ranted that Luna was capable of defending herself and for all they knew he could have put Crabbe and Goyle up to it so he could frame them. He had been shouted down quickly enough. Harry again had gone quiet. He too seemed to be shocked at this turn of events and actual proof of Malfoy's new direction. Malfoy actually putting himself on the line to save Luna spoke volumes louder than Veritiserum ever could. Hermione couldn't tell what he felt about it until Harry and Draco crossed each while Draco entered the office of Dumbledore. They stared at each other as they often did and Harry gave Draco a sharp, rather curt nod. Hermione nearly burst with relief. It was evident then that Harry believed him at last and, even though it was evident that they were still not overly fond of each other, Harry was now prepared to try and trust him as much as he could allow himself to do.

The Polyjuice Potion smelt more and more strongly of blocked drains every time Draco had potions down in the dungeons. Slughorn looked positively outraged that the problem had not been addressed and complained grumpily of Filch continuously. Snape had slaved over the potion due to its general difficulty and the fact that it had to last a little longer and on a corpse. Soon he spooned out the final contents and sealed it in hip flask, ready and waiting for use.

Hermione was having a lot more trouble concentrating on everything she needed to do. The essays for her NEWT classes were beginning to pile up, she still had to attend Healer training in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey and she would then go off for patrol as Head Girl as well as sorting the ever-approaching Yule Ball. The hall was being given the last few touches and she would be able to conjure them at midnight on the night before the ball, although sorting everything out was giving her a headache she could do without. So the last thing she really needed was the stress and worry of the mission on top of everything else.

Ron's mood swings were becoming more and more volatile, half from the exasperation of people coming to believe that Draco's intentions were now looking genuine and from the knowledge that he would soon be living, albeit temporarily, with Malfoy at his family home in a short amount of time. Ron had stopped talking to Hermione entirely now, much to Harry exasperation. Hermione couldn't deny this hurt her quite a lot although she never showed it and completely refused to back down. She was, however, worried how Christmas was going to play out with Ron being so pig-headily stubborn. She had written to Mr. Weasley expressing her concerns about how this would effect the overall atmosphere of Christmas, a holiday she normally enjoyed although not to the extent she used to. He had written back full of reassurances that this was not Hermione's concern and to relax a little as him and Molly apparently had it covered.

She had also received a long letter from her mother, expressing great disappointment that she wouldn't see her daughter over the festive season but accepted that her schoolwork was a priority and she knew how 'hectic things got in her world'. Hermione was used to her mother trying to sound casual about the adventures she had but knew how much her parents worried about her. On her visits home in the past, however fleeting, she knew that her parents were getting the impression that the world she was living in was getting more and more dangerous as the years go on. Her mother also wrote how she had gone to Gringotts and converted some Muggle savings into Galleons and put it into the little account they had made for her on the first trip to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Granger had urged her daughter to not spend it all on books, as she knew Hermione would, but try and spend it on something a little bit more fun and something that could make her enjoy herself. Her mother had always been proud of her, Hermione knew that well enough, but sometimes felt that maybe Hermione should spend a bit of money on doing something more "fun". Hermione had always rolled her eyes at this and stated that books were fun but, now she was older, she understood. She was only seventeen, the come-of-age in the wizarding world, and yet she knew that even though she was still so young, she felt older. Much older. She didn't have time to do teenage things and have fun anymore and it was something that she wished that she had taken a little time to enjoy her childhood before Voldemort had come back. The Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets and Sirius's escape had taken up a lot of her energy although she looked back at this with a sort of fondness now. Compared to whatever was to come, that was literally child's play. She had found herself feeling an overwhelming urge to suddenly see her parents. To hug her mother, maybe even to cry to her all her problems: her stress at the amount of work; the arguments with Ron; her fear for the lives of those she cared for so desperately; her new feelings towards Draco… sometimes a girl just needs her mum, Hermione concluded while wiping her eyes hastily.

Soon, far too soon, the day before the Yule Ball had arrived. Hermione had intended on staying in the common room, go back over the plans encase they had not covered something or had made a mistake. When she concluded that it was pretty much full proof, she picked up _Hogwarts: A History_ and tried to read her favourite book. For the first time ever though, she couldn't allow herself to be absorbed into the fascinating facts about the enchanted castle. She curled up by the side of the open fire which was her favourite reading spot yet nothing helped. The portrait let out a knock from the outside. Hermione crossed the room quickly and wrenched open the door of the portrait. She hoped that it was Draco, but had to stop her face falling slightly when it was Ginny in the doorway. She was wearing a coat, scarf and gloves, her flaming long red hair around her shoulders with a look like she was about to take a trip. She gave Hermione something of a disapproving look when she surveyed her clothing.

"Why aren't you in Muggle clothing?" Ginny asked, stepping into the portrait hole and striding into the common room uninvited and with the air of determination. Hermione didn't even try to hide her confusion.

"What?"

"For Hogsmeade? They've got a trip today." Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood for Butterbeer today Gin." She said, her voice quite wary. She looked up to find Ginny looking just as confused.

"I'm not talking about drinking the Three Broomsticks dry, although if you fancy it, I won't say no. No, I mean going to _Gladrags Wizardwear._ For the Yule Ball. I take it you haven't had a dress yet."

Hermione took a few seconds to understand before it hit her with the force of the Bludger. Her Yule Ball costume! She had completely forgotten about the costume or the personal aspect of the ball. So busy she had been sorting the food, drink, music and decorations for the hall that actually looking good or at least out of uniform for the occasion had left her mind altogether.

"No," she finally replied after a minute, "I… I completely forgot." Ginny waved a hand and simply smiled airily.

"Don't worry, so did I. Quiddich practise and the whole mission thing sort of took priority. But now we can go out and have a girly day."

Hermione saw a lot of obstacles there. "Where's Ron and Harry? Surely, they would go out to Hogsmeade."

Ginny shook her head. "Harry's got one of his lessons with Dumbledore. Very important stuff apparently, though he seems a bit reluctant to tell me everything." Ginny looked a bit sheepishly at Hermione at this point, in a look that was very like her brother's. "Has… Had Harry mentioned anything about the lessons to you?"

"No," Hermione said, sounding surprised as she realised that Harry had actually not mentioned anything about his lessons with Dumbledore other than what time they were. "No, he's not told me much lately. We've mainly talked about the mission over Christmas." Ginny seemed a mixture of disappointment at still being left in the dark and relief at the knowledge that he hadn't chosen to confide more in his best female friend than his girlfriend. Hermione was aware that Ginny was a little conscious of the fact that Hermione and Harry were close, though the very thought of Hermione looking at Harry like that actually made her want to laugh. "What about Ron?" Hermione asked. "Why's he not coming?"

Ginny suddenly looked cross at the mention of Ron's name. "I'm not one of his favourite people at the moment." Ginny announced shrilly. "Apparently siding with your theory that Draco has actually done a good deed, is betrayal." Ginny suddenly looked a little tremulous. "He's even threatening to withdraw his blessing of me and Harry. He knows how much that would hurt me but he's so bitter…" Ginny cut off, like she couldn't bear to continue. Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder comfortingly. "Besides," Ginny said defiantly, "he's rather busy right now." Ginny practically spat the words out as if they had a disgusting taste to them. Hermione looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Hermione did not miss the look of worry and guilt that crept onto Ginny's face at this. "Ginny, what do you mean?" Hermione demanded, a little firmly.

"He… he's going to the ball with Lavender Brown." Ginny played with her scarf nervously, evidently trying to do anything but look at Hermione's face. Ginny needn't have worried though for when she forced her eyes upwards, she saw that Hermione's face was fairly composed. Hermione couldn't deny it; she did feel shocked, irritated and a little hurt at this and yet it was a fleeting feeling that shrivelled and died as quickly as it came. Hermione saw Ginny looking at her rather pitifully and assumed that her best female friend thought that maybe she still harboured secret feelings for her older brother. Hermione knew better however. Her feelings of simply friendship for Ron had been growing since she had returned to school. Due to recent events, she was now unable to think that she could ever look at him, like she had once done, again. She was, however, baffled as to the sudden attraction of the gossipy Gryffindor. She had always been under the impression that Ron had found their fellow House mate rather irritating. Hermione found herself quietly certain, although she knew it was rather egotistical, that her recent friendship towards Draco was the catalyst to this brand new "relationship".

"I hope he has a nice time." Hermione announced at last. Ginny looked more shocked than ever.

"But I thought you'd be… I mean, to say… aren't you… upset?"

"No," Hermione said, sounding again surprised at this herself. "Ron has made it clear he does not think very highly of me right now and I can't say his recent attitude has been altogether pleasant. So no, I can't say I am."

Ginny looked surprised and then a little pleased and proud. It was obvious that she had thought that Hermione's suitability to her brother had dissolved long ago. "Well then," she announced, much more cheerful, "there's no reason why we can't enjoy a girly day. Be nice and quiet, just you and me."

Hermione could still see various flaws in this plan. "I thought Dumbledore had banned all future trips to Hogsmeade?"

"He lifted it. He's completely packed the place with Aurors. In every shop and on the pathway on the way there. You can't move for Ministry placed guards now."

"Won't there be other students there too though? I mean, it's the first trip out since Halloween. Won't it be packed with students trying to get robes?"

"Hardly," Ginny laughed, "_Gladrags Wizardwear _have a delivery service. Haven't you noticed the large packages arriving through Owl Post lately?" Hermione had to think and now she remembered vaguely that large brown parcels were being dropped down amongst the tables over the past few weeks. Hermione had been too distracted watching Draco at the Slytherin table or arguing with Ron to really pay too much attention and when she had she simply assumed they were care packages sent from fretful parents who wanted to hear or reassure their children with some well placed sweets.

"What about Harry? Hasn't he had an outfit?" Hermione asked.

"Mum went to Gringotts to get him some money and bought his robes herself. He received them the other day. She offered to buy me some, but I said no. She always buys me something way too girly." Hermione nodded. "Who are you going with by the way?" Hermione went a little pink.

"No one." Hermione tried to keep her voice casual and blasé but her voice wavered a little. Just like her costume, she had not had time to hunt down a date. She had thought for a short time at the beginning that her and Ron would go to the ball together. She had, once upon a happier, simpler time, hoped that he would ask her and they would be able to somehow repair the damage made during the last Yule Ball when she had attended with Victor Krum. However, his volatile mood swings reminded her of his attitude towards her when he cruelly accused her of fraternising with the enemy. Since then, she had just come to the rather sad decision to forgo a date and try and make it through the night alone. Ginny patted her, all too knowingly.

"Well, then. We can at least make a few boys heads turn from their dates by making you look gorgeous. Although not so gorgeous that Harry looks." Ginny smiled. Hermione simply nodded and muttered something about getting changed and climbed the steps to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Draco stared out of the window of his bedroom. He looked over the rooftops of the towers of the castle. Tonight would be his last full night in the castle. He had been so preoccupied with the whole concept of deceiving the Death Eaters that not until now had he really thought about the idea of leaving Hogwarts, quite easily and possibly, forever. He was feeling incredibly sentimental. He thought over the past few years at Hogwarts. He thought of the time he spent in this school. Most of the time hadn't reflected well on him; that was a given, but the fact that he would soon leave the grounds of the protection of his adolescent home and go into a world which was dangerous, dark and where his only protection ultimately came down to his skills alone made him realise just how precious his time in the castle had been.<p>

He had packed his bag sparingly. Snape and Dumbledore had warned him to take only a few things so that it didn't look like he had been planning to go anywhere as it may arouse suspicion. He had two pairs of trousers, a few shirts and the photo of his mother packed. Everything else, save the clothes he would wear that night and his wand, would be left behind.

Draco looked into the mirror beside the window. He looked paler than ever and he looked tired, but he was no longer skinny and had gained some more muscle from the strenuous training he had participated in with Snape. He looked less like the pointy face school boy that had swaggered into Hogwarts at the age of eleven than ever. He looked, he realised, a little like Lupin. He looked older and although he wasn't grey and wearing ragged clothes, there was a sort of wary quality to his face that had become something of a permanent feature over the past three months.

He looked back out of the window and stared down at the grounds. He could see a selection of pupils being prodded by Filch's Secrecy Sensor as they headed back out to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore's security over Hogsmeade had tightened even more so since his attack at the hands of dear Auntie Bella. The pink scars could still be seen on his chest. He didn't mind too much as he'd always had a theory that scars added character. He spotted amongst the crowd two heads, one of long fire red hair and one of brown curls. He stared down into the yard, seemingly unable to tear his eyes away. Draco wondered why they were going into Hogsmeade. Maybe to go shopping. He knew how girls seemed to have a thing for clothes. His mother had more clothes than anyone he had ever met and yet she still saw no problem going into Diagon Alley to buy more whenever they were passing. He willed Hermione to look up at the window of his room but instead she trotted off with Ginny out of the gates and towards the little village. Draco's eyes followed her every move until she was completely out of sight.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt rather apprehensive and nervous while walking towards Hogsmeade. The last time she had walked down this path, she had found the bloody discovery of Draco on the pavement, clinging onto life. She stared at the spot where she had found him halfway through the journey. There was still a red shadow of blood open the concrete. Ginny saw her paled expression and hurried her along a little quicker. Hermione saw that Ginny had indeed been correct about tightened security. There were Aurors standing guard along the pavement every half a mile. They looked stern and expressionless yet their eyes were alert like they were expecting attacks at any moment. Hogsmeade was much the same. Aurors patrolled up and down the road. Hermione spotted Kingsley Shacklebolt patrolling outside the Hogs Head Inn and although he had to remain at his post, he greeted Ginny and Hermione with a warm, knowing smile.<p>

Hermione and Ginny were equally relieved to step inside the clothes shop and into the warmth of the shop, due to the chilliness in the air. It was not snowing as it normally did around the Christmas season but it was still cold enough to be getting on with.

Hermione found herself shocked when she looked around at the clothes on display. They were all in the medieval fashions. It appeared that the manager had caught wind of the upcoming Medieval theme of the ball and had ordered in a range of styles. The racks still had a decent selection though it was evident that he had sent out a number through Owl Post and seemed jolly and happy to see some actual costumers.

"Yule Ball dears?" He asked, in a rather squeaky voice that reminded Hermione of Professor Flitwick. The manager who was, unlike Flitwick, very tall and thin and pointed Ginny and Hermione in the direction of the dresses that were a reasonable price. Ginny waved him away and dived, which Hermione saw gave the manager great pleasure in his eyes, into the rack of much more glamorous and much more expensive dress robes.

"I have my savings and for once would like something that isn't second-hand and moth-eaten." Ginny stated looking at a pretty purple gown and clearly debating in her head whether or not to at least try it on. Hermione pick through the rails looking with limited interest at the gowns. She was no good at shopping. The styles of Muggle clothing were somewhat revealing for women her age. Tops with dipped necklines, and tightly-fitted jeans were something she tried to avoid but it was difficult. Baggy jeans and cotton jumpers were her regular feat which covered up her curves. She had a nice body. Hermione knew that her slender curves were pretty and appealing yet she didn't have the confidence to show them off. So she avoided shopping unless it were desperately needed and her clothes were beginning to look distinctly shabby, yet her years with Molly Weasley made her quite skilled with a darning needle and her clothes managed to last a lot longer. She knew if she chose to she could look extremely nice but it was simply too much effort and although she had received very complementary looks at the last Yule Ball, she had still felt rather shy under the gaze of everyone.

Ginny's arms were filled with various gowns and she looked excited. "Will you give me your opinion 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded and happily trailed into the changing rooms after her friend. Now _this _she didn't mind. Ginny tried on dress after dress all of which looked gorgeous but it wasn't until she tried on the last dress that Hermione and Ginny agreed it was The One. It was bottle green with a corseted bust and a square neckline that showed off her neck and breastbone. The arms were fitted and then long and loose at the wrists. Ginny beamed happily.

"Think this one will do?" Ginny asked, in mock interest, clearly confident that it would indeed do.

"Completely." Hermione breathed. The bottle green dress made her fire red hair stand out more than usual. She looked beautiful. Ginny looked delighted and kept twirling, watching the material of the dress dancing around her body as she moved. Hermione smiled. It was obvious that Ginny was equally as delighted that she was actually wearing something new as she was at how pretty she looked. Ginny turned back and looked to Hermione, hands on her hips.

"Right. Your turn." Hermione's face fell a little.

"Okay." She said in a small voice and scuttled out of the changing rooms. It took her only a few minutes to return with a dress. Ginny took one look at it and crinkled her nose.

"You want to wear _this?" _Ginny asked, holding up the dress as if Hermione had suffered temporary blindness. Hermione flushed.

"Yes." She answered defiantly. The dress wasn't that bad, Hermione argued albeit in her own head. It was a plum colour and was fairly loosely fitted. It wasn't glamorous but she wasn't really in the right frame of mind for glamour. Ginny shook her head hopelessly. "What?" Hermione demanded hotly. "It's a dress. It's medieval, it's comfy…"

"And I'm sure it would be perfect if I was dressing Professor McGonagall. But this on you? I don't think so." And Ginny tossed it aside. "What about the last gown you wore to the last Yule Ball? That was lovely and you picked that out yourself."

"No," Hermione replied flushing, "I… I asked the woman in the shop to recommend something. She swore blind I looked lovely and it looked nice so I bought it."

"Well then, I will advise you and you will listen. Got it?" Ginny had a look that dared Hermione to argue. It reminded Hermione so much of Ginny's mother that it was almost funny. When Hermione did not say anything, Ginny reached into the recently vacated changing room and fished out the dresses that she had tried on and started going through them, reminding Hermione of when her father would look for a patient's file in the filing cabinet in his surgery. Ginny muttered to herself in concentration. "No, that's too revealing…. No, that colour will make you look pale… Urgh, why did I even think that would look good…. Aha!" Ginny pulled out a silver gown with a blue ribbon and lace detail. It had a square neckline like Ginny's. "Try this on."

"It's not really me." Hermione said, apprehensively.

"Trust me it will look gorgeous." Ginny persisted.

"Then why aren't you wearing it?" Hermione asked, a little grumpily.

"Bottle green is my colour and I thought maybe silver would make me look magical. Except it only made me look ill and washed-out. On you though," Ginny held it up against Hermione and smiled, "yes, I think it will do very well." Hermione sighed and walked into the dressing room. The changing room did not have a mirror so she could not see how she looked. Not that she thought it would be anything astonishing anyway. She could not fasten the back herself so left it open. She pulled the curtain back and stepped out.

"The backs a bit fiddly." Hermione sighed, playing with the sleeve. It was a few seconds before she noticed Ginny had not said anything. Hermione turned to look at her friend. Ginny's eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open and seemingly at a loss for words. Hermione did not understand what had struck Ginny dumb. She turned and looked into the five foot long mirror. Hermione did not recognise the girl in there. Hermione knew herself to be rather plain while the girl in the mirror looked elegant and beautiful. Like an actual princess would hold herself.

"You look so beautiful." Ginny breathed. Hermione could not stop staring at the mirror. She _did _look beautiful. And she felt beautiful. She felt more beautiful than she had ever been in her life.

* * *

><p>Snape looked up at the dusk coloured sky. He had spent the day walking along the grounds, barking out deduction of points to various pupils and generally making first years run head long in the opposite direction when they saw him coming. Snape liked this; a little perk of the job. His black robes blew out behind him from the cold wind that whipped all around him. This made him look more like a life size bat than ever yet the outside with its blistering cold made Snape's head clear somewhat. It was pleasant to be surrounded by the quietness without the inevitable sound of Longbottom hexing his hair purple when trying to perform a non-verbal spell or Seamus Finnegan making yet another set of potions vials explode from carelessness.<p>

Snape looked around to check he was alone. He was sat by the lake now and it was a rarity to have many people down by this part of the grounds at a late hour. He looked down at his forearm and pulled the sleeve upwards. The Dark Mark was upon his skin. Snape could not help but feel bitterly envious of Draco. He had come to his senses before he had been branded as part of Voldemort's own personal cattle. Draco had come along in leaps and bounds over the past few weeks, in a such a way that he put even Potter to shame, much to Snape's relish.

Snape wrenched the sleeve down. The success of the mission tomorrow had not only Draco's safety and continued existence on the line but Snape's also. It didn't sit particularly comfortably with Snape but none of this had been a cosy comfortable job for nearly sixteen years. He looked up at the twilight and prayed that Draco succeeded in his deception and lived to fight their cause.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny arrived back in the castle grounds before the sun had completely set, as Hermione did not want to stay until darkness fell due to it reminding her of the last time she walked home in the dark from Hogsmeade. They had their brand new dresses packed into pretty clothes boxes, whilst the squeaky voiced manager nodded enthusiastically, muttering "Fine choices. Very fine indeed.", though Hermione had an inkling he was more satisfied with Hermione and Ginny buying two rather pricey gowns. They walked back to the school and, after some hefty searching through the boxes by Filch which irritated Ginny greatly, they bid each other goodnight and Hermione watched Ginny run towards Gryffindor Tower with her box in her hands.<p>

Hermione spent the night doing her usual routine of having a long hot bath (which was especially welcome tonight due to the cold that she had endured on her day out), reading her trusty _Hogwarts: A History _and several Healer books and eating a small meal of sandwiches and crisps which she had made herself. She hung up her beautiful new gown on a hanger and hung it on the door of her large wardrobe. She stole glances at it throughout the night. Now she knew what it looked like on her, she found herself wondering if it was indeed a magic garment, although this was quite simply impossible as there had been no label on it to indicate any sort of magical essence.

At quarter to midnight, Hermione put on her dressing gown and set off towards the Great Hall in order to enchant the decorations into place. She knew if Filch caught her, he would try and get her in trouble, Head Girl with a Ball to organise or not and yet somehow it seemed rather pointless to worry about it. If she were dragged to McGonagall, she would simply dismiss it as she knew of Hermione's need to do the Hall. Hermione tiptoed through the halls, making sure to dodge Peeves or Mrs. Norris whenever she heard movement or a shadow. Upon descending the Marble staircase, Hermione heard not a shuffling noise or approaching footsteps, but music. It was coming from the Great Hall whose two large double doors were closed. Hermione tiptoed down the stairs, letting her ears prick up at the sound. It was a gentle soothing sound. She walked towards the shut doors and like the curious school girl that she had once been, pressed her ear against them to listen to the music even more closely. It was a piano piece. It was a soft gentle piece. The pianist was a talented one. Hermione wondered whether Professor Flitwick was having an incredibly late choir practise. She pushed the door open gingerly and peered round expecting to see the tiny Professor conducting or playing the piece himself. It wasn't the half-goblin Charms master sat on the stool of the piano. It was a tall, slender, blond boy.

Hermione could only stare in disbelief and listen in wonder. She could not believe that not only Draco Malfoy was able to play a piano the Muggle way but also that such a sweet soft sound was floating round the room. Yet the song had something incredibly bittersweet somehow. In her amazement, Hermione let the door swing shut and the noise stopped the music as Draco spun round. He looked alarmed then relief and astonishment at the sight of Hermione looking similar to him.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, in a small voice.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry." Draco replied, "I wanted one last walk. Just to take in the madness and splenda one more time. What are you doing up? Aren't you supposed to be setting an example?" His tone was rather teasing.

"I am." Hermione said proudly. "I've come to raise the decorations and enchant the Hall. So the Ball actually looks somewhere near elegant." Hermione began to slowly walk forward. "I didn't know you could play piano."

"I come from an aristocratic family. I've been brought up to play music and dance. Just a family trait. My mother taught me." Hermione nodded and noticed that his long tapered fingers were simply made for playing the keys of the piano. "It's been a while since I've played. I'm not as good as I was."

"But you're brilliant." And it was true. Draco smiled warily.

"You flatter me. I used to play with my eyes closed. Literally. Albeit to show off to girls." Draco looked blankly at the keys of the piano and then up at the enchanted ceiling where the navy sky and twinkling stars shone down on both he and Hermione. "I had no idea," he whispered barely audible, "that it would be this hard." Hermione slowly stood beside the piano and leaned against it.

"I know." She whispered back. Draco suddenly ran his fingers through his hair and tugged.

"What if I blow it? What if something goes wrong?"

"What could go wrong?" Hermione asked. "We've been through the plan so many times-"

"I don't know, I don't know, but if it does I'm…" Draco trailed off and sighed. There was silence for a moment before he murmured out of the blue. "In a few months, Dumbledore will be dead." Hermione went cold at the words. She did not want to enter into this discussion. She had done her best to block out the pain. She had come to terms that it was going to happen and happen it certainly would. That didn't mean she wanted to dwell upon it. Every meeting she shared in Dumbledore's office, every time he stared at her over those half-moon spectacles, those brilliant blue eyes twinkling with life and wisdom was a reminder that the eyes would soon go empty and dark. It took everything that she believed in about the overall success of the Second Wizarding War that stopped her spilling everything to Harry. Her and Draco had not discussed what Dumbledore had told them. The shock of it rendered them unable to discuss it as if it were actually fact and neither seemed to know what to say. Yet now Draco had raised the issue.

"Yes." Hermione could only croak. "Yes, he will be."

"And Snape will have to take the blame. Take the hatred. Be vilified and I won't be able to say a thing in his defence even though I know." Draco's voice was contorted with bitterness. It was obvious that the death of Dumbledore would be made even more intolerable when his mentor would be blamed and inevitably made an outcast.

"No," said Hermione, more steadily and clearly now, "we have to keep Snape's intentions a secret. He's too valuable to the Order even if they don't know themselves until… until it's all over."

"I thought joining the D.A. would save Dumbledore. I thought I was saving his life by agreeing to help. But nothing will, will it?" Draco again looked bitter.

"I know, but it won't be you that does the killing. This is what Dumbledore wants. He's too proud to want to suffer. The pain will be excruciating for him should we leave him to the power of the curse. This will be what secures Snape's place amongst the Death Eaters. This is what he wants."

Hermione's voice wavered at the last sentence and she turned her face away hastily. Draco placed his hand over hers that lay on the piano lid. Hermione sniffed deeply and composed herself, but did not pull away her hand. The smoothness of Draco's skin on hers was like a comfort beyond reason. After a full ten seconds, she, rather reluctantly, slid her hand away. She withdrew her wand.

"Time to work the magic. There is a Ball after all." Hermione began to wave her wand around the room, reciting tricky incantations whilst doing so. Slowly the room began to morph from an empty hall to an exact replica of the Hogwarts hall when the school was first founded, which she had researched in exquisite detail. The banners from the 10th century flew into the air and swift folded themselves into the modern ones, replacing them with ease. Christmas decorations (also in the traditional style) flew around the room and decorated the hall. Soon enough, the room was twinkling, magical and traditional looking. Draco looked around bemused. He would never have guessed anyone could turn the Great Hall into such a good replica of the 10th Century.

"Impressive." He remarked looking around at the handy work of the Head Girl. Hermione smiled. She too was rather pleased. It wasn't spot-on but it was very similar to the old Hall where the four founders of the Houses had once sat.

"Well, it will amuse most of the students. May as well make part of the night a bit fun."

"You can still enjoy yourself. You know I'm not really… you know."

"I'm going to be a nervous wreck as soon as you leave the Hall. I doubt I will be much fun." Draco's eyes narrowed somewhat.

"Fun to whom?" there was a hint of accusation in his voice.

"No one. I won't have much company I suppose. Ginny will be with Harry and Ron will be with Lavender." Draco actually spluttered.

"Lavender? Lavender Brown?"

"Yes," Hermione said quietly. "Apparently they're something of an item." Draco seemed to be half amused and half baffled at this.

"What about you?" Draco asked, sounding quite casual but as though it was taking a bit of effort. "Who's your date?"

"Oh, nobody. I didn't get round to worrying about that." Hermione wasn't sure if it was her imagination but she thought she saw if only for a split second a flash of happiness across Draco's face. "What about you?"

"I'm going to be busy enough tomorrow night to worry about rehearsing dance steps and complimenting dress robes. Besides if I'm seen loved-up with some girl, it will raise a few questions as to why I would throw myself off the Astrology Tower. Although," he said in an afterthought, "if I had asked Pansy, many would have seen it as a reasonable solution."

Hermione couldn't stop a giggle escaping. "So overall, this Ball is going to be something of a wash-out. Then again, I could never dance that well anyway."

"Pity. I'm apparently very light on my feet." Hermione flushed a little. Was that a hint?

"Well it's a shame you won't get to dance then. Could have given everyone a treat."

Draco looked at her for a moment then drew his wand and flicked it at the piano, now in the far corner of the room. The piano suddenly began to play a familiar tune. The song Draco had played was filling the room once more. He held out a hand to Hermione. "May as well have one dance. It is technically our ball after all."

Hermione blinked at him. In his white school shirt and trousers and herself in her purple pyjamas and dressing gown, they couldn't look less like they were suitable for a Yule Ball if they tried. Hesitantly she took his hand. At first they danced a little apart, their eyes cast down apparently trying to look at their feet to keep in step to a dance which they were simply making up when in reality they were both finding it difficult to look at the face of the other. The music was slow and simple as Hermione laced her fingers with Draco's, while slowly working her gaze up from his feet to his chest. Swaying nervously, Hermione noticed that even at such a simple dance that Draco was indeed graceful. They pulled apart, circling one another in time of the dance and allowed themselves to look at the face of the other for the first time since they began to dance. Both said nothing, didn't even blink, hardly even daring to breathe. They came back together again and this time right up close to one another. Their eyes did not look away from each other this time. Still swaying but with less attention to the timing of the piano this time, brown eyes met grey eyes. The feeling of a battle, that Hermione did not want to win, rose up inside her. Draco's pale face looked like it contained more colour than it had done in all his time in Hogwarts.

Hermione did not even allow a thought to enter her head when Draco's lips brushed her forehead. She shut her eyes and inhaled his scent. Draco let his forehead touch Hermione's own and closed his own eyes. They were hardly moving now and Hermione would have thought that it would have been a poor excuse for dancing should she have seen anyone else like this. The piano's enchanted playing came to an end and silence fell over the Hall. Hermione and Draco looked up at one another as if unable to do anything else. Hermione didn't move an inch as Draco's head moved closer. Again, he was giving her the chance to say no. Hermione would never say no to what was coming as long as she lived. The feeling of Draco's lips pressed against hers again was like coming home after being away for a very very long time. It was passionate quickly. Hermione threaded her hands into his hair in an attempt to pull him closer. At this moment, he couldn't be close enough. There was something of a muted desperation to Draco's kisses that he bestowed upon her. Like he needed to feel as if she would be snatched away at any second. Hermione did eventually break the kiss but did not break her hold of the blond pale boy. Draco was breathing heavily.

"I think I should take up dancing in my spare time." Hermione whispered.

The pair laughed lightly and breathily and continued to hold onto each other in the deserted Hall for a very long time.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - I hate people who write lyrics to songs during stories so I definetely wont ever do that (find them a bit distracting tbh) but I will simply recommend that you listen to a song during the dance scene. I listened to Trevor Morris - A Historic Love (apt name really) whilst writing it so if you could maybe look it up on youtube i could help understand the feel to the dance a bit. Please read and review as you know how much they make me happy. In fact receiving one is like receiving an entry note to Hogwarts :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.**

The entire school had a buzz of excitement in the air the next morning. Breakfast and meals would be served for the day at the Common Rooms due to the new decorations in the Great Hall. Main meals were something of a forgotten topic though when the students got wind of the changes and most of them sprinted down stairs to get a good look. There were lots of 'ooohs' and 'aahhhhs' as they took in the new interior. Even some of the teachers came down to take in the new look. McGonagall and Dumbledore smiled warmly at the sight of it, Flitwick squeaked "Extraordinary. It's just like it." and Nearly Headless Nick dabbed at his eyes with his ruff (which wobbled a little due to the instability of his head) and reminisced of the days he spent there as a boy. The designer of the hall was not there to take the praise however.

Hermione was sat in her room. She had not eaten her breakfast that had been sent up (she tried to avoid eating house elf made food if she could avoid it) and preceded to make her own. She was nibbling absentmindedly on a piece of toast which she had forgotten to butter.

Hermione had always lived so rigidly by rules and yet she had never taken such great pleasure in breaking them. She had spent not the intended five minutes it had meant to take to transform the hall but five hours out of bed, out of hours with the Slytherin pin-up that was Draco Malfoy. She had broken the rules both on the school charter and in the unwritten code of honour that was required of a Gryffindor. Being friends with a member of Slytherin was looked down upon severely. Kissing and embracing one on your own free will was just about one of the most treacherous things you could do. And yet Hermione would not feel guilty about her actions this time. She'd been far too caught up in that mentality before and, in the cold light of day, saw the ludicrousness of it. It didn't hurt also that she knew she couldn't regret it even if she wanted to. They had stayed together through the night. They had danced together, with Draco teaching Hermione some of the steps of the old fashioned group dances he had to participate in at balls as a boy and how to play the piano, which in typical-Hermione-style, she picked up quickly and well. They'd talked. Talked over the plan, talked over back-ups should anything go array and discussed the Burrow and what to avoid doing so as to keep the conflict to a minimum. But overall, they had been together. Just her and him. No Ron, no Harry, no Dumbledore, no Wizarding World War butting their noses in. Just Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. They had departed separately as to decrease the chances of Filch catching them.

The light hearted happiness that Hermione felt was slowly ebbing away back into anxiety and nerves. Tonight was the night. Her role in it was extremely limited. All she had to do was go to the Ball and act as if she was none the wiser to what was about to happen. She was sure Ginny and Harry would have no trouble with this and Ron would be too dizzy with happiness at having a girl on his arm to think about it. Somehow, she knew she would have a little more trouble. Technically speaking, she had nothing to worry about either. She knew that Draco wasn't actually going to come to any harm and she trusted Snape enough to protect him. Yet she knew this would be easier said than done when the time came.

Lessons were fairly light-hearted that day. The students were all too excitable about the Ball to concentrate very much and the teachers didn't seem intent upon it either. The only teacher who seemed coldly oblivious to the excitement was Snape. Hermione found herself grateful to have something tricky to focus on as it took her mind of what was to come. That day she was sharing the class with the Slytherins and they were practising shield charms. While many simply grumbled about what a waste of time this was (Ron included), Harry, Neville and Hermione put a lot of effort in. The D.A. meetings had made them more inept at these kind of skills and, for the first time, Snape didn't tell Neville off for doing it wrong for when Hermione aimed a fairly harmless tickling curse at him, it bounced off him. Neville looked so shocked that Snape simply raised his eyebrows and passed by instead of calling him an "idiot boy", Hermione thought he was going to river dance with happiness. Then Hermione realised his new found confidence may have had something to do with Luna agreeing to go to the Ball with him. Apparently, Neville spent an entire half hour spluttering before he actually got the question out while Luna sat there patiently and Neville actually collapsed into a nearby chair in shock when she agreed enthusiastically.

Hermione glanced across the room. Draco was repelling some spells from Blaise Zabini. He looked, while concentrating on repelling the charms, if it were possible, more handsome than ever before. His hair was slightly messy at the front which was unusual in itself for Draco and his tie was eschew. His face looked a little softer than the harsh pointy face she had met on the train yet he still had cheekbones so sharp you could cut paper with them. Hermione was so busy staring at him that she forgot to pronounce the shield charm and Neville's tickling charm hit her.

"Sorry! Hermione, I'm sorry!" Neville babbled at once.

"My-fault. Didn't-pay-enough-attention." Hermione cried in pants in between howls of giggles and much squirming. She'd always been quite ticklish.

As Snape rolled his eyes and Neville desperately flicked through a text book for the counter jinx, Draco watched through the corner of his eye. Watching Hermione laugh so heartily, albeit under a spell, was a great sight. With her flushed cheeks and wide smile, she looked beautiful. Her hair was a wild as always, her uniform didn't give much away in terms of her figure (unlike so many girls she avoided tiny skirts) and she had been rather tense all day. Yet he remembered last night vividly. He remembered her sweet taste, her comforting scent, her soft skin, her shy smile as he showed her how to dance properly, the flush in her cheeks every time their eyes met. He wondered if anyone had seen her that vulnerable before. He decided not and a little part of him hoped it too. Seeing the vulnerable girlish qualities of Hermione Granger was a rarity that at one point he didn't believe existed. Somehow, while Hermione was worrying, the previous night with her made him feel focused and calm about it all. He suddenly wanted to go to the Burrow more than anything and he never ever imagined himself to want that. But Christmas at the Burrow meant Christmas with Hermione and it was a prospect he welcomed with relish.

Snape finally gave up waiting for Neville to find the counter jinx and released Hermione from it himself. She gasped for breath; her voice hoarse from laughing so hard. Draco forced himself to concentrate on the curses coming left and right from Blaise. Blaise was throwing rather nastier ones than Neville and Hermione's but Draco bounced them off without even really trying now. Blaise was becoming baffled as to how Draco's reflexes could be so sharp and alert. Must be the training of the Dark Lord, he reasoned. The bell rang, ending the last lesson of the day. There seemed to be a collective sigh around the room. Snape waited for thirty seconds without a word before dismissing the class. Draco and Snape exchanged looks and a nod. It was nearly time….

* * *

><p>Hermione walked back to Gryffindor common room to find chaos awaiting her. Girls were frantically swapping make-up and hair pins and queuing for the bathroom with much impatience. Neville was in the corner of the common room, practising the waltz dance steps with an invisible partner. Ginny sprinted over, her hands full of make-up and her dress as soon as she caught sight of Hermione.<p>

"Can I come to your room to get ready? Please, I'm begging you. It's madness here!" Hermione agreed quickly. She had actually come to request Ginny's company. She didn't want to get ready alone.

Once inside the Head Girl dormitory, Ginny raced into the bathroom to begin. Hermione sat on her bed, stroking Crookshanks absentmindedly. She stared up at her beautiful ball gown that hung up. Hermione wished that she could have been wearing that last night instead of a pair of pyjamas and an old dressing-gown, but it hadn't mattered. She could have been wearing rags and she still would have felt like a princess. Tonight, she would be alone, albeit well-dressed or not, and would have to steal glances across the room of Draco. And yet, a vain part of her thought that it would be a lovely change to see Draco maybe looking at her transfixed as she often did with him. A cold thought went through her. What if Pansy Parkinson was dressed sexier than her? She may have had a face like a bulldog chewing a wasp but she had an impressive cleavage and she wasn't shy about showing it off. Then again, Draco had shown nothing but distain toward Pansy lately. Why would he change his mind about her now?

Ginny emerged freshly washed. Hermione decided to forgo a bath as she had had a shower that morning. Together they got to work. Hermione used some clever enchantments on Ginny's hair so it sat in gentle curls. With dark eye make-up and added jewels, Ginny was soon looking even more stunning in her dress than she had trying it on. Ginny was delighted that Hermione consented to letting her style her hair. Ginny conjured it so for the first time in her life, it was straight. It was a bizarre look, but one the Hermione liked very much. Ginny offered to do something else to it, maybe an elaborate knot like last time, but in this case, Hermione decided this simple look would be the most effective. Hermione wasn't a fan of dark eye make-up and bright red lipsticks. She truly believed it would make her look too severe. Ginny dutifully stuck to pale colours with gold eye mousse, brown mascara and eyeliner and tiny bit of lip gloss. Ginny decided Hermione's skin was too nice to bother adding foundation. Hermione very rarely wore make-up at all, so with her newly straight hair and made-up face, even in her uniform, she suddenly felt very pretty indeed. When she added her 'magic' dress and Ginny sowed up the back, Hermione had to stare into the mirror very hard to recognise herself. Ginny was practically skipping around the room at the success of her work.

"Am I a genius or am I a genius?" she cried. Hermione could only nod as she found herself incapable of speech. She wanted to grab hold of Ginny and thank her over and over again. Ginny checked the time. "Time to go, Head Girl." Hermione allowed herself one last look in the mirror before heading down the stairs to the common room and out the entrance.

* * *

><p>Draco straightened his black suit. Medieval theme it might be, but he wasn't particularly in the mood for dress-up. He was about to go to the Great Hall. He had to show himself looking 'depressed' amongst witnesses so the 'suicide' would be somewhere near convincing. Draco thought the presence of a dead body that looked a hell of a lot like him underneath the Astronomy Tower would be convincing enough but decided it best not to argue. His backpack had been taken to the Burrow (Dumbledore was fairly pleased but surprised that he had chosen so few things to take) and he was sat waiting in his room. He looked around him. So… this was goodbye.<p>

The moment didn't hurt as much as he feared, but there was still a feeling of melancholy in the air. Granted, all he'd done in this room was get blind drunk, lie in the bed helpless, practically incapable of moving his head without pain and being nursed by Hermione and Luna- but maybe that was it. This was the room where things truly began to change. He became a better person in this room. Became a man. A real man. He went to the window where his owl was waiting. He had tried to write a letter to his mother, giving her some kind of code that it was going to be ok but that was too risky. He couldn't write a farewell note. It would be convincing but it was simply too cruel. He stood looking at the blank parchment for a long time before finally scratching down a message with his quill. He hastily tied it to the owl's leg and threw it from the window and watched as it flew away, its silhouette becoming smaller and smaller.

He left the room without looking back. The message would hopefully be something of a comfort.

_To the world you're the wife of Malfoy._

_But to me, you're my mother. _

_Draco_

* * *

><p>The hall began to fill with people as night fell around the school. Dumbledore stood up on the raised platform and watched, beaming as the students piled in. The girls were all dressed in medieval dress styles and were all looking very lovely. The boys had opted for traditional dress robes. As soon as they had found out that the medieval dress code back in the day were tights with puffy thighs, it was a no-brainer. Harry entered with Ginny on his arm, feeling confident and happy. This was in stark contrast to last time the ball occurred. His date with Pavati Patil had been a disaster beyond description. This time, however, he was with the girl he truly wanted to be with and she was looking gorgeous beyond even her usual impeccable standards. The sight of Hermione had completely taken the wind out of his sails however. He knew she had something of a reputation for turning up to Balls looking absolutely nothing like she normally did, but she looked stunningly beautiful. In Harry's eyes, Ginny was the most beautiful woman in the room or any room, but he couldn't help jibbering his disbelief at seeing Hermione.<p>

Across the hall, he could see Ron with Lavender Brown. He had been much more smug, going to the Ball than last time, due to his new dress robes bought for him by Fred and George and due to the fact he had a date. Harry couldn't say he fully understood the sudden appeal of Lavender whom, as far as he could have interpreted, Ron had always found quite annoying. From the way they were clinging onto each other in what could only be described as a vicious battle for tonsil dominance though, you would swear they had been long-lost lovers, not two people who had, in fact, seen each other nearly every day for the past six years.

Not far from where they were going at it, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were standing together. Luna was wearing a midnight blue dress robe which, reflecting on her dirty blonde hair, somehow seemed to work well. Her radish earrings were absent, instead replaced with dangling sapphire ones. She looked really lovely, it had to be said, although she still had her usual oblivious air about her. She didn't seem to notice that Neville was looking so pleased and happy he looked as though he would spontaneously combust any minute. He was wearing his robes that, although black, seemed to match Luna regardless. Harry saw truly that time how much different he looked. Nearly all the puppy fat had gone from Neville's face and body and he had shot up at least a foot. If it hadn't been his reputation for being a blunderer and clumsiness, Harry was sure he'd been seen as quite attractive to a few girls. It didn't seem to matter to Neville at all though; as long as Luna found his company pleasant, he seemed to be in a constant good mood.

Hermione walked into the hall, a little behind Harry and Ginny. There was no doubt that they were The Couple of this ball, with the reports of Harry being The Chosen One and Ginny being one of the most popular girls in school even though she was only a fifth year. There were a lot of jealous looks from both boys and girls being thrown their way. Hermione found herself on the receiving end of a few stares too. They weren't as gaping and shocked as the last ball as Hermione had blossomed even more since the previous ball and gained admiring looks when she was dressed in her school robes, but the stares were pleasing and, when she passed Romilda Vane and her gaggle of friends, quite jealous. Hermione found some pleasure at the glances (or maybe even glares) she gained from Lavender and Ron. Ron seemed dumbfounded and then furious at the admiring glaces Hermione was receiving and Lavender pulled Ron even closer to her, as if she were afraid he may run off in Hermione's direction, if she didn't.

The Weird Sisters had agreed to return to Hogwarts when Hermione wrote to them and, using some well chosen bits of flattery, requested they perform once more. They were currently having a tour of the school before they began to perform with Proffessor Slughorn acting as their escort and tour guide.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat themselves down at a table and helped themselves to a Butterbeer from a tray, that was floating around on its own accord with beverages balanced upon it. Seamus Finnegan passed the table, shouting compliments to Hermione about the hall and also eyeing her appreciately. Hermione found herself far too tense to enjoy this however. Her eyes kept darting towards the door, searching for a sign of Draco. None came. The sullen Slytherins were standing aloofly around the Hall. Pansy Parkinson was wearing a violently pink dress which, although technically medieval, showed far too much leg and her breasts were pushed up way too far. Hermione couldn't help noticed that her and Lavender looked uncannily similar as well as the fact that Pansy was shooting Hermione nasty looks like she had done the previous ball, although Pansy normally shot her nasty looks anyway. Hermione found herself having to fight an urge to punch the air with triumph when she saw that Draco was indeed not at her side as he had confirmed, though Nott and Zabini seemed to be enjoying the view that Pansy was giving them.

Professor Flitwick was up on the raised platform conducting and looking in very good spirits. Hermione thought maybe it was the atmosphere but then she spotted the rather generous goblet of mead and these suspicions were confirmed when Flitwick's grip on his conductor's stick loosened and it went hurtling over his shoulder, hitting Neville on the head.

There was a group dance at some point that night, such as the kind the Triwizard Tournament, although this would be in the style of the group dances of the medieval times. The classes that had been held for the students had apparently been something of a great success, although this was after various tries. Harry had attended to try his best to make his steps somewhat better, after the complete lack of grace and technique he had displayed with Pavati last time. Hermione wasn't in the mood for dancing as of late. Flitwick would have to be conducting that too, as McGonagall was handing him a potion to steady himself, trying to look stern but seemed rather amused.

The teachers seemed to all be in good spirits. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout were engaging in cheery conversation; Hagrid was clutching a bucket-sized glass of Firewhiskey and singing out of tune about a house-elf at Christmas who died; and Dumbledore was engaging in rather light hearted conversation with Professor Trelawney, who looked nervous and jittery. Probably worrying about the colour scheme of the tablecloths and what the omens mean, Hermione thought sarcastically. Snape was stood alone, looking aloof and stiff as usual. Hermione pleaded for him to catch her eye and maybe give her a reassuring nod or something; he seemed however off in his own little world. He looked so tired.

Hermione turned away and looked fleetingly around the hall when she saw him. It took all her strength not to gasp out loud. He was standing in the corner, looking out at the party, dressing entirely in black. He was standing proud and rigid, as he had always done. He seemed to be looking in on everyone but made no effort to join in. His blond fringe hung over his eyes slightly. He looked simply breathtaking and yet he looked as he always did.

Hermione clutched the side of the table. _Look at me, _she begged in her head, _look at me. _His head snapped in her direction and she nearly jumped back. Her cheeks flushed. She had forgotten he was a skilled Legilimens, due to Snape's rigours training. His eyes raked over her slowly. First her hair, then down her body at her gown and back up again until his eyes met hers. Hermione was breathing quite heavily. Draco was looking at her hungrily. Hermione wanted to send a message to him through her thoughts as she had summoned him but nothing came to mind. Nothing that didn't sound feeble or hollow. Draco tore his eyes away and walked around the hall. His cheeks looked a little pink but face seemed determined.

Ginny and Harry engaged Hermione in conversation as much as they could. Ginny looked worried about her and seemed to be determined to prevent Hermione looking over her shoulder. At first, Hermione thought they had seen the exchange between her and Draco. However as time went on, Hermione became more convinced that they thought she had been looking at Ron and Lavender who were standing nearby. Hermione hardly had the energy to correct them. She simply sipped her Butterbeer and looked discreetly at the clock above the wall. 8 o'clock. Draco would disappear at 10. Just two more hours. She swigged the Butterbeer back a bit more heartily. Her insides were squirming.

The first two hours went by with numerous discussions with the students. She talked with Ginny and Harry about the plan (albeit in hushed tones), she talked to Pavati Patil about the décor and where Hermione got her dress, Neville and Luna came to sit beside her for a while with Luna discussing the health benefits of disserting gnome venom (Hermione had to swig quite deeply on her Butterbeer to stop herself correcting Luna's theory there) and even Ron and Lavender braved coming over, arm-in-arm. Ginny shot Ron a really nasty look and Harry practically threw himself into conversation with Neville about his tips for Herbology, which took Neville a bit by surprise but seemed pleased that for once someone wanted his theory on a subject. Ron found himself sneaking looks at Hermione whenever Lavender wasn't looking. He was willing her to say something; demand that Ron give her an explanation over why he had asked out another girl and left her without a date altogether. If he was waiting for a heated confrontation however, he was disappointed. Although she looked distinctly annoyed at Lavender's need to grab hold of Ron's face every five minutes, she seemed too preoccupied at looking at the clock. Half past 8, then 9 o'clock and then half past 9. Soon it was quarter to 10 and Hermione was gripping the bottle of her Butterbeer with considerable force.

Dumbledore stood at the lectern and the hall suddenly fell quiet.

"Good evening," he announced, "welcome to the Medieval Yule Ball. Tonight we shall enjoy the wonders of times long since passed before you depart for your homes for Christmas. And now, may I ask you to take hold of your partners and move to the centre of the room where the group dance shall commence."

Harry and Ginny made their way as did the couples amongst the crowds as did Ron and Lavender. Harry looked over her shoulder sympathetically at Hermione who gave him a "Go and enjoy yourself" look before turning to recommence her drinking. This was interrupted with McGonagall's appearance.

"Miss. Granger, will you take to the floor?"

"Um no, Professor I'm not in a dancing mood."

McGonagall gave her a rather confused look. "No, I mean for the group dance. Don't you remember? The Head Boy and Girl have to share one dance. I did tell you."

Hermione looked up at her as the memory of this crashed into her head. Yet again, the personal element of the Ball had seemed to escape her mind altogether. Harry and Ginny looked back stopping in his tracks. Snape was on the other side of the hall, breaking the news to Draco. He, too, looked stricken. Some Slytherins nearby seemed a mixture of shocked and amused at the predicament their former leader was put in. Slowly, Draco and Hermione began to move to the centre of the room and stood apart face-to-face with the rest of the students; girls on one side, boys on the other. The students looked at them both. Some found it funny, some were a little nervous. Hermione and Draco were well-known enemies - this could turn nasty. Even McGonagall looked as though she was beginning to question her judgement. Their faces, however, were unreadable.

The music began. Instrumental and old-fashioned, it soured around the room and Hermione felt her heart rise with it. She forced her face to remain still, though it was something of a struggle. Draco's face too remained unreadable. Chocolate brown eyes and steely grey ones met and facial expressions were not needed. Hermione curtsied in time with the girls and Draco bowed with the men. Hermione had not had any of the lessons but her time with Draco last night was still etched on her memory. The dance was the same that she had been shown from his days at aristocratic parties. They began to circle each other, their shoulders level, their eyes fixed. The dance included a lot of circling, Hermione remembered that. They took one another's hand and Hermione did a twirl around Draco, her silver and blue gown twirling around her legs. The other pupils were no longer glancing at Draco and Hermione; all too intent on getting their own steps correct. No-one saw the fire building and roaring between the Head Boy and Girl as they danced. Their eyes refused to break as they kept in step with the dance. It was as though they were tied to one another and relinquishing eye contact would cause them more pain than a thousand knives in the gut. Hermione wished beyond reason that she could at least come chest-to-chest like a traditional dance, but she knew that would have been inappropriate back in the 10th Century, so therefore she had to make do with eye contact and the brushes of skin that the dance allowed and it made her flush with need.

Draco's eyes were dark. They were shining silver and Hermione was sure her chocolate brown ones were now practically black with equal desire. She circled him again and inhaled his scent. She had to stifle a groan. The music soured high within the Hall and began to speed up dramatically for the grand finale. Draco and Hermione caught each others arm and raised the joined limbs above their head. They were so close now, their noses were nearly touching. His breath tickled her face. Before she could relish it, however, they both moved back in time with the dance. She twirled around him one last time and then came to a halt in front of him as the music came to an end. There was half a second of silence and then applause rung through the hall. The line of boys and girls bowed and curtsied down to finish the dance. Draco bowed his head so low that it levelled with Hermione's ear. He whispered something almost inaudible in her ear.

"I'm going now. Don't look back. Remember the plan."

Draco straightened up and turned on his heel, disappearing into the crowds. Hermione trembled and turned away, forcing herself to walk back towards the table she had previously vacated. Her eyes were misty and her head was swimming.

* * *

><p>Draco made sure he was out of the Hall and up the marble staircase before he broke into a run down the deserted corridors. They had half an hour to execute the plan. He pounded up the staircase, his footsteps echoing around the disserted castle. His heart was pounding a mile a minute.<p>

Draco skidded to a halt. There was someone on the fifth floor. Before he could panic however, he recognised the dirty blonde waist length hair and misty expression. Luna was standing alone.

"Luna? What are you-" Draco began. Luna walked towards him, her face looking placid yet her eyes serious and almost sad. Draco had never seen Luna look like that and it unnerved him greatly. Silently, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle (her head was barely touching his chin, she was so small) in a tight hug. Draco was stunned but allowed himself to give her a sort of half-cuddle. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"Be safe." With that, she walked back down where he had just come and, certainly, back down towards the ball and to Neville. Draco stood there bemused for a while. He hadn't expected anyone to see him off so to speak, but found himself immensely grateful. After another five seconds, he resumed his running. He managed to tear through to the top of the Astrology Tower. Snape and Dumbledore were waiting for him. The body of Rudolphus Lestrange was on the floor, Snape and Dumbledore kneeling beside him.

"Draco," Dumbledore said, sounding relieved, "are you ready?"

Draco nodded. Snape straightened up. He took a flask out of his robes and opened it. Draco recognised the smell of blocked drains at once. "Some of your hair please?"

Draco reached into his white blond hair and tugged a few out. The potion frothed as soon as the hair was added before the potion turned an emerald green. Snape opened the mouth of the doppelganger and poured the entire bottle down the throat of him.

"I thought only a drop was needed." Draco asked in confusion.

"This has to last at least a week. Therefore the whole lot has to be swallowed." Snape answered flatly, knocking the remaining drops into the throat so that not a drop was spared. The features of Rudolphus began to distort and bubble into Draco's and within a matter of minutes Draco was looking at a completely perfect model of himself, dead. It made Draco feel cold. "Quickly," Snape demanded, "Lets get him changed." Dumbledore pulled out the clothes that Draco had provided him the day before that was identical to the ones he was currently wearing. He was finding it surreal to see Dumbledore and Snape undressing 'him' and busied himself with helping them to avoid watching this most disturbing of scenes. Soon, Rudolphus looked identical to himself.

Dumbledore straightened up and spoke in a ringing voice. "Well then, shall we finish the job?" Snape and Draco nodded and took hold of the body, dragging it to the edge of the balcony. Snape had the upper body and Draco had the feet. They picked him up so that he was balanced on the railings. Dumbledore looked around to check that no one was watching. The coast was completely clear.

"Shouldn't we say something?" Draco asked, a little stupidly. Snape looked at him as though he had lost his mind but Draco thought that this was the least he could do before he watched his body fall to a crushing death. Snape cleared his throat.

"Thanks Lestrange. You've been more help in death than you ever were in life. Happy landings." And with that, Snape let go and Draco could not support the weight alone. He, too, let go. The three men; the elderly man, the middle aged teacher and the student watched as the body fell. Down, down, down… until finally… thud! Draco looked away, grimacing. It wasn't pretty as he knew it wouldn't be yet to see his own body a broken mess… it was a bit much. Dumbledore and Snape contined to look.

"Well that is that." Dumbledore announced, before turning to Draco, who was looking paler than he usually did. "And now, Mr. Malfoy I think it is time to take you to your new home." Snape moved forward and offered his arm to Draco.

"I thought apparition was forbidden in Hogwarts."

"You're forgetting whom your talking to." Dumbledore said kindly. Snape's arm was still outstretched. Draco took the arm and gripped tightly. Snape turned on his heel and Draco was pulled away from the smiling Headmaster into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was barely gone when he reappeared again, looking as cheerful as ever before and engaging with McGonagall in conversation. Hermione's copious bottles of Butterbeer that she had drank had made her much more relaxed and she reasoned with herself that Dumbledore wouldn't be back so quickly and looking so jovial if anything had gone wrong. She did not point this out to Harry and Ginny who were so wrapped up in dancing together to the Weird Sisters, who were performing to thunderous applause, that she didn't see the need of breaking the happy mood. Luna and Neville were dancing too although quite slowly. She was clinging onto his waist as though she needed a form of comfort. Although misty eyed as always, she looked a bit worried. Her and Hermione shared a look and Hermione thought that maybe someone was sharing her worries for Draco for the first time that night.<p>

Half an hour later, the doors flew open and Filch came sprinting into the Hall. He was wheezing and looked terrified. He tripped and fell at the feet of Dumbledore.

"Headmaster… a boy… Astrology Tower…. Fell… dead!"

The music stopped abruptly. All heads turned to look at Filch as though sure they had heard wrong. And then someone screamed. Then another. And another. And the teachers sped out of the Hall in the direction Filch had told them. Hermione closed her eyes. It was done.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - thank you so much for your feedback on my last chapter. You guys are absolutely amazing. Due to the response I worked on this a little earlier than intended. To answer questions, Elizabeth is most certainly returning as she is central to the story. I'm just giving her a break to allow the recent sequence to play out. I'm pleased of the interest in her though. Please review. I'm quite ill at the moment and their a lovely little pick me up. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.**

The force of Apparating for the first time, even by side along, made Draco stumble and fall as his feet hit the ground too unevenly for him to regain balance. He did _not _like that. He thought maybe Potter had been exaggerating when he spoke about how uncomfortable an experience it was. It appeared that he had, in fact, been telling the truth.

Snape was standing as rigid as ever and waiting unmoving for Draco to regain his balance and stand. Draco looked around at the field he was standing in. There was not very much to see as it was dark. The Burrow however was eliminated with the yellow lights from the window within and the porch light above the door. Draco stared. It was so shabby and thrown together that compared to Malfoy Manor, it could have passed as a giant mole hill. However, it looked something that the Manor had never been: cosy. Snape strode ahead of him, his black cloak blowing out behind him from the bitter winter wind that was coming in from the east. Draco walked quickly alongside him. His previous anticipation over coming to The Burrow was beginning to ebb away completely. He had forgotten that Hermione would not be joining him for another two days. Until then, he would have to endure the Weasley family alone.

Snape rapped his knuckle smartly on the door to the Burrow. A woman voice came from behind door.

"Who's there? Name yourself?"

"It is I, Severus Snape. I have Draco with me." Snape stood waiting for Molly Weasley to open the door but it did not.

"What is the password that Dumbledore gave you?"

Snape sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes to the heavens. "Chocolate éclairs" he answered flatly. The door opened but cautiously. The face of Molly Weasley came into view. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes darted from Snape to Draco and back again.

"Did it work?" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"Like clockwork." Snape replied. Mrs. Weasley looked to Draco. "Bring him in. Quickly now." Snape swept inside with Draco hot on his heels. The kitchen was as rickety as the house outside. There were numerous rusty pots and pans hanging above his head, a cauldron on the stove and a polished wooden table in the middle. It was cramped and cluttered. Snape and Draco could not have looked more out of place if they had tried. Mrs. Weasley, who was dressed in a burgundy dress and white piny, rushed to the stairs.

"Arthur! Arthur, they're here!"

A trampling of feet could be heard. It sounded not like a pair of just one man but like a stampede. Soon Arthur Weasley was inside the kitchen. Balding, bespectacled and thin, he looked shocked at the very appearance of Snape and Draco. It was soon becoming quite apparent that the Weasley family had suspected that they were going to fail in the task. Snape looked like he was chewing his tongue.

More people appeared from down the stairs. Draco recognised the twins Fred and George behind their father. He had not seen them since the previous year and they did not look particularly pleased to see him. The two eldest Weasley brothers Bill and Charlie appeared too. Although not as severe as their younger twin brothers, they two looked surprised to see them. Beside them was Bill's fiancée Fleur Delacour. She was also Draco's estranged cousin somewhere down the line. They did physically resemble one another for Fleur had Draco's white blonde hair and pale face. She too though looked haughty at the sight of him and he was fairly certain she wasn't keen for a family reconciliation. Snape broke the long silence.

"Well now that everyone's looked at us in stunned disbelief, I assume you know the plan from here."

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said, a little hoarsely. "Yes we understand."

"Good. Then I shall return to Hogwarts." Snape stepped back into the yard so quickly and before Draco could so much as blink he had disappearated. Draco looked around him. Well, this was awkward.

"Come and sit down, dear." Mrs. Weasley said kindly, indicating a chair at the table. "Are you hungry?" Draco was a bit taken aback with the softness of her voice but it wasn't unwelcome.

"No, not really."

"Oh of course. You're probably too nervous to eat right now. I'll make you a strong cup of tea." Molly started filling the water in the kettle and it began to heat up with a flick of her wand. Fred and George were dragged back upstairs by Bill and Charlie although Fleur ignored her fiancé pleading expression and remained standing in the kitchen, scrutinising Draco as if he were about to draw his wand and start firing jinxes at any moment. Mr. Weasley seemed a little bit anxious as to what to do or say as he was fidgeting with the Christmas decorations that hung around the kitchen for something to do. Draco couldn't really blame him. Lucius Malfoy had been the bane of his life at the Ministry and the last time they had come face to face outside of work, Mr. Weasley threw him against some shelves in Flourish and Blotts after his father had insulted his family. Draco himself hadn't come off too well in that argument.

Mrs. Weasley placed down a steaming cup of strong tea and some shortbread biscuits down in front of Draco. She sat down opposite Draco at the kitchen table. "How… how is Ron and Ginny? Are they safe? Are they well?"

Draco would have liked to tell Mrs. Weasley that her son was in fact a git and a pain in the arse but thought little would be achieved from pissing off the matriarch of the family so early on in his stay. "They're fine. Both seem normal enough." Mrs. Weasley nodded happily, content and much more relaxed. Draco drank the tea in silence and nibbled the biscuits sparingly. His mind was a million miles away from the Burrow.

* * *

><p>The common room of the Gryffindor Tower was eerily quiet and yet it was nearly packed full. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Neville and Hermione were all sat around the fire place; their gowns and robes still on. Nobody said anything. Nobody really know what to say.<p>

Hermione had suspected this kind of uproar and the festivities of the ball had been forgotten so abruptly, Hermione wondered at one point why she was wearing a dress so glamorous. Despite the teachers express instructions to go to their common rooms everyone had sprinted outside to see for themselves if there was any truth in Filch's words. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna had all followed Hermione outside although they knew what their eyes would see. Hermione couldn't help herself; she needed to see.

Hermione put her hand over her eyes and squeeze the part of her nose right between her eyes. She wished she hadn't. She truly wished she hadn't. She'd almost been sick when she saw him. His body was broken apart, the blood still wet on the grass. Several pupils were screaming in horror and fear, a few looked like they were going to be sick and everyone felt cold inside. Pansy Parkinson sobbed and howled with grief. They were soul mates, she had sobbed into Millicent Bulstrode's chest, one day they would have been married, she had known. Hermione did not say anything at this, although normally should would have found this as funny as she was sure Draco would find it horrifying. However she just felt cold.

_He's safe. He's safe. It was Rudolphus Lestrange. A doppelganger. Draco is probably being fussed over by Molly Weasley this very minute. He's safe!_

Hermione recited this like a chant in her head as she stared unblinking into the fire light. She shouldn't be this shaken. It was ridiculous. And yet, she was not alone. Harry and Ginny were staring blankly into space. Neville looked pale. Ron was looking quite taken aback himself and had not said anything either. Lavender was sniffing at his side having cried very hard when she had seen herself. Lavender did not know the plan or the fact that this was all a con to keep Draco's whereabouts a secret. Ron looked tempted to whisper the truth but Lavender was the biggest gossip in the school and Harry had shot him a severe "say one word and I'll hex you into next week" look that had made the desire die away altogether. It was small comfort however that the imminent 'death' of their rival had somehow dampened the amorous mood between Lav-Lav and Ron.

Neville went to bed first with Ron and Harry going up soon after. Lavender joined Pavati in the girls' dormitory. Ginny stayed down with Hermione, clearly reluctant to leave Hermione alone at this time. However Hermione soon rose and made her way to the Head Girl chambers. Ginny stood at the portrait and watched her out of sight before returning to her own dormitory, exhausted and drained.

Hermione walked down the corridor, her gown flowing behind her. She didn't know what to do with herself. He was gone; maybe not eternally but in the literal sense he had left the grounds. The castle was eerily quiet. No one seemed to know what to do. She waited for the stairs to snap back into place so she could go to her room when she saw down a corridor someone sweeping by. She did not see the person but just the tail ends of a long black cloak.

Hermione completely forgot the stairs and instead raced down the hall where the cloak had been. She was slower than usual due to the weight of her gown. Blasted thing!, she cursed as continued to tail the cloak. She turned the corner and found the familiar figure retreating down the hall.

"Professor Snape!" She called. The figure stopped, albeit with a reluctant air and slowly turned to face her. She clutched her gown and jogged to him until she was about six feet away. "Professor," she said in a lower voice, "Professor, did… did it-"

"It is done. All went well. Do not approach me again Miss. Granger." It was curt and to the point. Snape seemed like he was in a hurry so Hermione did not stop him as he left. Instead she allowed the relief to wash over her. It was fact: he _was _safe and alive. She watched him walk out of sight and then walked back the way she came and went back to her rooms.

She undressed and hung up her gown safely back in her wardrobe. She removed all traces of her make-up and tied up her hair in a knot. She dressed in her shorts and vest and crawled into bed. Sleep evaded her despite how much eyes itched with tiredness. She was restless and felt unable to relax. She tossed and turned before finally get a brainwave. She opened her drawer and rummaged inside. She had finally pulled out a tie. Draco's tie. He had left it here when he had fallen asleep in the chair beside her. Putting it to her nose, she inhaled his scent. Hermione held onto it throughout the night and with his scent in her nostrils allowed herself to doze off.

* * *

><p>Snape was immune to the fear of being in the presence of Voldemort. Years and years of working quietly for Dumbledore under the pretence he was still a loyal Death Eater had made it considerably easier to deal with. He knew that the other Death Eaters, rather grudgingly, admired him for this. Nobody was able to remain so placid and still when Voldemort addressed them. The only Death Eater who seemed to relish the company of the Dark Lord was Bellatrix Lestrange who it was known, even by Death Eater standards, to be one phoenix feather short of a wand.<p>

And yet, Severus Snape was having something of a struggle to stop himself giving way to fear. He was at Malfoy Manor. The news had spread fast and the Death Eaters were gathered in the dark sterile dining room, looking terrified. Voldemort was pacing. He was quiet and that sometimes was more dangerous than when he snarled. Bellatrix was amongst them. Voldemort had brought her back to the Manor with him for the first time since she had been banished by Narcissa. She looked worried but also ashamed and furious. Snape had small comfort in the fact that her nephew's apparent death would do nothing to improve her standing in the eyes of Voldemort who was still seething from the catastrophe at the Ministry.

"What happened? How did this come about? How did the boy die?" Voldemort whispered at Snape. Snape swallowed down the fear in his voice and spoke.

"My Lord, I'm afraid that stress and cowardice took over his actions."

Voldemort's eyes flashed red. "You mean to say, he jumped?"

"Yes, my Lord. There is undeniable proof it was an act of suicide."

Voldemort continued to pace, his grip on his own wand (one that looked uncannily like Potter's) intensified. Snape took this opportunity to continue talking.

"The boy had been showing weakness right from the start. He made no progress whatsoever upon the Vanishing Cabinet and when he recovered from his punishment," Snape's eyes darted momentarily in Bellatrix's direction, "I believe the knowledge that he would progress no further still was too much to bare. I saw him depart to the Astrology Tower. I followed him. When I got there, he was rambling and dangling over the edge, threatening to let go. He wasn't in his right mind and my reasoning failed to make any impact. He shot a stunning spell at me and by the time I had regained myself… there was no longer anyone to reason with."

The room was still. Snape knew it was not from shock or from grief for the teenage boy who was apparently pushed to the edge (quite literally). It was from fear of so much as blinking as Voldemort paced.

"You tried to prevent this, Severus?" He asked Snape in a low whisper, soft and dangerous.

"Of course, my Lord. But I have failed in that duty." Snape was preparing himself for punishment. He had been mentally steeling himself all day. Voldemort stopped pacing and faced Snape. His face was expressionless.

"It is of no great loss. The boy would have becoming our biggest liability. We carry on as before. Bring back the body and dispose of it." Snape was having trouble contemplating what had just happened. Had Voldemort… let him off? He had expected at least a round of the Cruciatus Curse. Voldemort spun round. "The plan now falls to you Severus. Do not fail! You have made good progress on the Cabinet. If it were not for your continued usefulness in the plan… I would not be so merciful." Snape forced himself to bow as if indebted to him. Inside his head, hatred bubbled. Voldemort resumed pacing and turned to Bellatrix who looked like she craved to hear him speak to her. "It does appear, Bellatrix," he said softly, "that your family's extraordinary lacks are becoming something of a hindrance upon us."

Bellatrix looked as though he had slapped her. Fear was dancing in her heavily lidded eyes.

"My Lord, the failings of those whose blood I share is as despicable to me as to you." Her voice sounded anxious and high. Snape could not deny getting some kind of perverse pleasure from watching her fear. He had not forgotten what she had done to Draco.

"Are you comparing the two of us?" Voldemort asked, sounding amused, it was not light-hearted however. It was something not quite human, "Yourself to me? Lord Voldemort."

"My Lord, nothing in this world compares to-"

"Silence!" It came out in a hiss and Bellatrix shrunk away. Everyone in the room flinched. Even Snape found himself feel cold in his veins. "You assured me Bellatrix that Draco was well aware of his responsibilities. You volunteered him, claiming he was of considerably more use than Lucius ever was. What was it again? '_The Black family blood in him will make him a most faithful servant'!" _

Bellatrix's eyes was filled with fear and despair. Displeasing Voldemort was her greatest fear due to her devotion to him and also because of what she knew he was capable of.

"My Lord, I believed… I truly believed-"

"As you believed your beloved sister Andromeda would honour the name of the family of Black! Or your worthless cousin Sirius! And that of the wearabouts of your husband who has not been seen for weeks. Where is he Bellatrix? _Where is he?" _Bellatrix was trembling.

"I know not. But he would never-"

"Betray me! Your confidence in the abilities of your family is astonishing. I am growing tired of your confidence. _Crucio_!"

Bellatrix let out a high pitch scream and fell to her knees. Her face was screwed up, the agony of what she was being subjected to painted upon her face. Snape would not allow himself to look away as so many others were. Snape never relished seeing the torture of someone yet to see Bellatrix subjected to the agony that Draco had endured at her hands, it stilled his conscience and not a shred of pity flooded his sallow features.

After Bellatrix's screams had rung around the dining room for what seemed like a lifetime, Voldemort lowered his wand. Bellatrix gasped on the floor, struggling to raise herself onto her knees. Voldemort showed no remorse for his actions.

"Be thankful Bellatrix," he whispered in a low dangerous voice, "if it were not for your tried and tested loyalty and skills, you would have gone the same way as dear Sirius at my hand."

Bellatrix gulped for air and managed a nod. "Forgive me, my Lord."

Voldemort turned away from her, leaving her shaking upon the floor. "And now, what of the mother? What shall Narcissa endure for her son's cowardice?"

Snape finally felt the fear grip him. Narcissa would be forced to pay for this after all?

The dining room doors suddenly flew open. A pale, terrified looking woman was standing there. Snape barely recognised Narcissa. Her hair was darker than ever before, she was so thin she looked like she would break at any moment and she looked like she was running from the devil. Upon seeing Voldemort, she spoke.

"My… my Lord." She gulped. Her eyes fell onto Snape and, her eyes wide, she flew towards him and dropped to her knees, clutching his black robes. "Severus, Severus… it's not true. Please Severus, I beg you, please. Tell me it's lies. A clever trick, punishment for Lucius. Please… he … he wouldn't have done this. He wouldn't. I know Draco, he wouldn't! Severus, _please_!" She said this very fast. At first she was sounding dismissive, like she truly didn't believe but her voice became higher and higher, her speech more rambled and soon she was shrieking for him to answer her. Snape averted his eyes as though he couldn't bear to say it. Narcissa's eyes grew wider and her grip on his robes loosened.

"No." It was barely a whisper that came from her little mouth, barely a breath. And then suddenly "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Snape had to close his eyes. It was the most tortured and painful scream he had heard. Bellatrix's agony paled in comparison to this. Narcissa threw herself onto the floor entirely, screaming, sobbing so violently she was practically choking and smacking her head on the floor. It was pitiful.

Snape's eyes flickered back to Voldemort. He was watching Narcissa with… amusement. Snape saw now that Narcissa would indeed survive. The agony and grief she was experiencing was a torture Voldemort could not inflict with magical torture or even death. This was the worst punishment she could receive and he knew it.

Snape bent down and picked up Narcissa, preventing her from smashing her head on the floor. A small trickle of blood was running down her beautiful face from her eyebrow. Her sobbing and moaning did not subside.

"Take her away Severus." Voldemort ordered, "I believe there is no more to say about this coward." This last word caused Narcissa to howl fresh tears of despair. Bellatrix was not looking at her.

Snape had to practically carry her from the room and down the hall to her bedroom. Narcissa could barely breath from her sobs. Snape dragged her inside and she fell upon the bed. It was a full ten minutes before she stopped wailing for Snape to be heard. In that time, he had cast the _Muffliato _charm and put an impenetrable charm upon the room. He stopped low so he was level with her ear.

"He is alive."

It took a few minutes for her sobs to stop altogether and she raised her head from the covers of her bed. Her face was soaking wet and her eyes were red.

"W-what?"

"He is alive. He is well and he is safe."

Narcissa stared at Snape in disbelief as if searching for a flicker or a sign that he was lying. There was none. Narcissa pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"How?"

"I had the death faked. He is not dead. He is in hiding with the Order. He will not be discovered."

Narcissa's eyes were huge and her breath was ragged. "How did you do it? Why are the Order protecting him?"

Snape thought for a moment of telling the truth about his position as a triple agent. He knew her love for her son would outweigh any other thoughts and she would not care of how he had got Draco safe. And yet, the less people who knew the truth of his intentions the safer he would be. It had been rather difficult to confess this to Granger and Draco.

"He was going to fail and I didn't want it to happen. I was blinded by affection and I assisted Dumbledore. It will not happen again but he is safe."

Narcissa sat on the bed silently and then shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"What?"

"I don't believe you. You're the Dark Lord's most faithful servant. You wouldn't do that." Snape raised his eyebrows and then held out his arm.

"I can prove it." Snape held out his arm in front of Narcissa and guardedly she took his arm tightly. The room suddenly snapped out of sight and she was plunged into darkness before landing in a field. She looked around and saw the house before them. She knew this house. It was the home of Arthur Weasley, a poor work colleague of Lucius. Snape led her forward so that she was soon standing further enough to see into a lit window of the kitchen. The sight that met her eyes filled her with joy. At the shabby table of the kitchen sat her son. He was drinking a large cup of tea and looked deep in thought. He looked exhausted and drained but very very much alive. Narcissa was allowed to take in the image. Happy tears were spilling down her face. Before she knew it however Snape had grabbed her arm and turned on the spot. She found herself back in her bedroom. Snape grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"Narcissa, listen to me. I know it will be difficult but you must keep up the pretence of grief. You are a talented Occulemens you can hide this. It is imperative to Draco's safety. And mine."

Narcissa was so happy, so relieved, so grateful that she dropped to her knees and grasped his hand, kissing it and holding it to her face. At this moment, she would agree to anything. "I promise."

"Swear it Narcissa."

"I swear on my very life that I will protect him anyway I can. I won't fail him."

And she wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Draco was sat in the kitchen of the Burrow till the early hours. The tea had long since grown cold. Molly Weasley had tried to offer him the bed of Ron but he declined firmly. He would rather slept outside with the Wellington boots that in Weasel's bed. Molly had been reluctant to leave him alone and had tried to stay up knitting. However it seemed that she had dozed off on her sofa, her knitting still in her hands.<p>

Draco stood and walked to the armchair by the fire. Heaving himself down, he looked into the flames. So many things were chasing around his mind. How was his mother, how was Snape, what were people's reactions at school, what were Voldemort's reactions, how was Hermione… that particular thought was zooming round his head. He wished she was there. The image of her in the beautiful gown was haunting to him. She had looked… beautiful was too light a word. Over worldly maybe. How he regained his composure as she danced around him he would never know. The urge to grab her and kiss her madly had nearly taken over several times. He'd been proud of his self-restraint. The idea of her being left with Weasley and Potter made him boil inside. Would they give her a hard time? Would they leave her alone? He didn't know. All he knew was that she would come to him. In two days, she would be with him again. He would tolerate anything that was thrown at him just to be in the same room as her. And with that thought, he lay back his head and sleep caught hold of him at last.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I own and profit nothing from this.**

Draco had been hoping to let the sweet embrace of a dreamless sleep catch hold of him as his eyes shut down in the armchair by the fire in the interior of the Burrow. So he was sorely disappointed when his eyes fluttered upon no less than ten minutes later. At first he thought maybe he was too tense for sleep and let his eyes roam the room in tired boredom. His eyes fell upon something on the coffee table. A stone basin lay upon it and a young woman was sitting in the chair opposite.

"Oh God. Not tonight woman." Draco mumbled, trying to close his eyes in a vain attempt of actually being able to sleep. He heard Elizabeth chuckle.

"Anyone would think you didn't want me here."

"And you'd be right on the Galleons." Another amused chuckle. Draco sighed. "I was beginning to think I was shot of you. You've not been bothering me so much lately."

"In all fairness, you did have more pressing matters on your mind. My congratulations on the success of it all by the way. A most talented performance."

Draco's eyes shot open as a thought rushed through him. "My mum, Snape… did you see? Are they-?"

"They're both safe and your mother knows the truth."

Draco felt giddy with relief and then surprise. He had begged Snape to tell his mother as soon as it was safe but he did not reckon it would have been quite so soon. He looked at Elizabeth. She was wearing a blue gown and her hair was up. She looked somewhat older. Still beautiful but wary. Draco pushed himself up and sat up, his hands between his legs and back slightly hunched.

"I thought that now that all was completed we could continue where we left off." Elizabeth herself didn't seem particularly enthusiastic at this. Draco knew that the last time she had been on the verge of a career. This next memory must be the one where she met his father for the first time. Draco didn't want to see it, wanted to stick his head in the sand but he didn't stop her as she took out a strand of memory from her temple and placed it in the pensive. Draco knew the drill. He stood and bent his head into the pooling memories until his nose made contact with the half liquid, half gas substance. He was pulled down into the pensive and his feet hit the ground.

He looked round. The dining room of the Manor was packed with a large group of witches and wizard dressed in finery and elegant robes. The dining room looked different. It was not as dark and cold as it had always been when Draco had lived there. The light of the fire and the candles upon the chandeliers lit it up quite nicely. There were house elves carrying a tray of champagne-filled goblets amongst the guests.

Draco turned and looked towards the door that led into the dining room. He saw Snape walking in at that moment. He was the only one not dressed in fine robes instead opting for his black attire that he seemed to live in. Elizabeth was a little behind him. On the contrary to her companion, she was dressed in a spectacular red dress with matching jewels. Draco noticed a few heads turning as she entered the room. She _did _look good although Draco couldn't help but imagine what Hermione would look in it. Something about her wearing red, a scarlet woman, made him feel a little hot under the collar.

Elizabeth took a goblet of wine and looked around in interest.

"It's a little gloomy for such a big place isn't it?" Compared to the whiteness of the furnishings and the marble in the Wilcox manor, this place looked almost like a dungeon in comparison.

"Lucius likes the dark." Snape shrugged. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She started to circle the room in interest. Snape caught sight of someone through the crowd and made his way towards them. Draco followed through the crowds. He recognised some of the wizards he passed. He saw many of his father's work colleagues and some pure-blood acquaintances. He had never liked them; they used to talk to him as if he were only eight. Snape came to a halt and Draco saw whom it was he had cornered. Stood, in his fine robes, white blond hair long and flowing down his back with those grey eyes and sharp features that were so uncannily like his own was Lucius Malfoy. At his side, was Draco's mother. She seemed her usual glamorous self but seemed somewhat like she had shrunk considerably. She looked diminished, bored and lonely even though the man she had been married to for nearly two decades was standing right beside her. It really came to light that she looked as wary and beaten down at his side as she did when she was in the presence of the Dark Lord. Lucius seemed somewhat oblivious and, Draco knew from experience, utterly disinterested in the solitude figure his wife was cutting however. He was too busy talking to Severus.

"It has been some time, Severus." Lucius smiled, although it looked distinctly like a sneer, "I was beginning to think that you were avoiding my company."

Snape's eyes flashed as though tempted to tell Lucius that he had been doing just that but it was gone as soon as it had come. "On the contrary, Lucius," Snape drawled, "I have simply been rather put-upon by the work load that Dumbledore seems fit to pile on my lap. He sometimes forgets I am but a Potions Master and not his general errand boy." Lucius laughed curtly.

"How is the blundering old fool?"

"He is well. Seems his usual self at any rate." Snape answered.

"He seems to be loosing more and more of his precious mind every time I see him." Lucius dismissed, his nose upturned, "He was asked to give his opinions at the Wizardgarmot meeting last month and he started talking about his preferences towards pear drops!"

Snape's mouth twisted uncomfortably though Lucius seemed not to notice.

"How is my son?" he asked Snape. Narcissa's head raised at this.

"He is well. I'm sure you both heard he has been sorted into Slytherin." Both of Draco's parents nodded proudly. "He seems to have a flare for potions."

"Naturally." Lucius nodded. He didn't seem to be glowing with pride. It seemed like he expected and demanded nothing less. Draco wished it were possible to punch him in the face. Narcissa meanwhile smiled for the first time.

"I must say that I was rather surprised to see him at Hogwarts at all. Were you not considering sending him to Durmstrang not so long ago?" Snape questioned.

Lucius' lips were pursed at this as though he was chewing back a reply. "Narcissa didn't like the idea of Draco being so far away from home so we opted for Hogwarts." Lucius had a tone that reminded Draco of when he used to be talked about by Lucius as if he were not there at all or was too stupid to understand that he was indeed being brought up in conversation. "It is a shame but no matter." Lucius averted his eyes around the room, not looking anywhere in particular. His eyes fell upon Elizabeth who was looking with mingled interest and distaste at a portrait of Draco's grandfather Abraxas Malfoy who was talking loudly and pompously of the company within the room. Lucius' eyes shone with hunger. "Excuse me." He dismissed himself. He walked over to a short, arrogant looking wizard with greying hair. Draco knew darkly that he had no interest in talking to the man: he simply wanted to be closer to where Elizabeth stood.

Snape turned to Narcissa who was standing a little straighter and if Draco wasn't mistaken, more relaxed. She seemed almost pleased that her husband was too preoccupied to want to stand at her side anymore. Snape looked warmer now though he still did not smile.

"How are you, Narcissa?" He asked rather gently.

"Quite well, thank you, Severus," Narcissa answered politely, "tell me though, how is my son? Truly?"

"He's doing fine I assure you. A great hit with the Slytherins at any rate." Narcissa nodded happily.

"He writes to me often and he appears well. I just like to be sure."

"Naturally." Snape replied. "How is Lucius?"

Narcissa's face darkened considerably. "Well." She responded simply. "He works away most weekends and normally confines himself to his study when he is home. Nothing out of the ordinary." Snape's eyebrows raised sceptically.

"So, he's still using the old "I'm working" line?"

"It appears so." Narcissa said calmly, taking a healthy sip from her goblet.

"You should know by now that you can easily do something about that." His voice was low. "You don't have to put up with his indiscretions." Draco was actually winded to see his mother laugh at this. It was not sarcastic either; it was a genuine giggle. It seemed that the very notion of asking her husband to be decent towards her amused her.

"Severus, I have known since the very day it was agreed that we would be married that I would be the only faithful party in this marriage. It was hardly a romantic proposal at that. More like discussing the workings of a contract." She looked at him with a look of sad amusement. "You know as well as I do, that I simply wanted to make my family happy. And I did love him in my own way. I still do, for my sins. It wasn't the great burning dramatic love that Andromeda professed for that Muggleborn but it was love in its own way and it also prevented my entire family turning away from me. I see as much as Lucius as I require. And if he has … other interests then there is little I can do to stop that. I will not however permit him to remove my own flesh and blood to a corner of the world where I cannot even see him at Christmas." Her voice was defiant, firm and severe. Snape's mouth quirked slightly at this.

"Do you have any idea who are these women we speak of?"

"I've small clues but nothing definite. Whoever they are, they seem to amuse and excite him for the first few months then they disappear. I assume he gives them a hefty amount of Galleons from the vault."

Snape nodded in grim understanding. Draco felt the anger in him bubble. So it wasn't just Elizabeth? There had been so many more and his mother had known all along! For the first time, he found his anger grow not for his father but for his mother. And why wasn't Snape shaking her by the shoulders? Demanding that she leave and to hell with family honour and security!

Draco walked away trying to gain some sort of sense and understanding when he saw that Lucius was no longer talking to boring guests about topics he had no interest in. He was advancing slowly towards Elizabeth. Draco wanted to slap himself out of the pensive. He knew what was coming, he had known for months but he didn't want to see it. He knew his hatred for Elizabeth would mutate once more and he didn't want to hate her anymore. Yet he knew that he had asked to know everything so everything he would know. So with a heavy heart he walked towards them.

"Evening." Lucius drawled, not even trying to mask that he was looking her up and down. Elizabeth gave a little smile that was worthy of Snape himself.

"Lucius, I take it." She pointed to him with the hand that held her goblet and proceeded to take in his features. Lucius' long white blond hair and grey eyes were so like Draco's it was nearly frightening, and Draco knew that he was by no means an ugly boy so therefore he had to have inherited the looks from the man before him. "Yes," Elizabeth continued, "Severus said you were playing host."

"And an extremely happy host now, believe me." His father's voice sounded light and quite charming. Not the sneering, drawling voice Draco had grown to become so accustomed to. Elizabeth clearly thought the same and held out her hand for him to shake. He took the hand but did not shake it instead opting to put it to his lips and kiss it. Elizabeth laughed, clearly amused and taken in.

"Oh, very good." Draco spat, "Yes, very convincing." He knew his father could not hear him but it made him feel better to spit out the words regardless.

"May I ask your name?" Lucius asked. Elizabeth smiled again.

"Elizabeth Wilcox."

"Ah, Wilcox. Your brother works near my department. Sharp tongue that one." Elizabeth smiled mostly from embarrassment but Draco felt his affection for Henry Wilcox rise considerably. "Your father on the other hand is much more pliable." Elizabeth took a quick gulp of champagne at this.

"My father likes the quiet life." She managed.

"So what would bring you to my home?" "Severus mentioned you are interested in investing in businesses. I was wondering if you would consider mine."

"What business would this be?" Lucius asked. Elizabeth explained her business to him but Draco could tell he wasn't listening. He had no interest in the business whatsoever that was completely evident to Draco. His eyes were focused on Elizabeth. They were hungry; almost predatory. He would have to do whatever she was suggesting to posses her.

"I shall have to see this shop. We can discuss my investment in more detail then. Please, have another goblet." Elizabeth took another goblet from the tiny house elf with the tray and walked with him. Draco saw from the other end of the room that Snape and his mother were watching. Narcissa sniffed and then turned her back, seemingly determined to not show weakness or emotion and continue to be the perfect host. Snape, however, looked, for the first time since Draco had known him, a little frightened.

The scenery began to bubble and distort and he was pulled out of the pensive only to stumble back into the armchair he'd previously been sleeping. Elizabeth was still there.

"So that's how it began." Draco countered.

"That's how we met, yes." Elizabeth nodded, sounding wary.

Draco stared hard at the patchwork rug on the floor that had a burn on it (probably one of Fred and George's little incidents). It had been easier when he had seen her childhood, seen the little eight-year-old waiting by the post-box for her letter in the pink dressing gown. Now he saw the workings of an affair. Because it had now begun. Lucius had lay claim with a simple look and he would have to watch as he achieved his goal of claiming her as his own utterly.

Draco wrenched his eyes up with some difficulty and saw Elizabeth staring in silence at the rug too. She looked mournful and guilt was dancing on her beautiful features. Draco found his anger towards ebb slightly. He could understand the manipulative power his father possessed. Had he himself not for nearly sixteen years been under its grip? They said nothing else. They simply sat and reflected on the different paths their lives could have taken had it not been for one person.

* * *

><p>The previous lull of the school has died considerably and had now morphed into furious whispers. The Great Hall, which had been restored to its normal design, was filled with the tables and the food piled high for the four houses to eat. It remained mostly untouched though as shared theories were thrown left right and centre.<p>

"I heard it was a murder. He didn't jump; he was pushed!" A Hufflepuff sixth year said.

"Can't have been." Argued a Hufflepuff seventh year, "Dumbledore would have found them in ten minutes. Besides you saw him lately. He looked so damn pale, even for Malfoy, and looked constantly on edge. I think it was suicide."

"Don't be so sure." commented another Hufflepuff girl. "He had a lot of enemies from over the years. To tell you the truth, if I hadn't seen them in the Hall all night, I would have thought maybe Potter and their friends would have done it."

"Potter? No way! He wouldn't do that!"

"Well they had more excuse than most. Them lot have clashed with him for years. But like I said they were in the Hall so it couldn't have been. Maybe he fell out with the Slytherins?"

"I think that attack on Halloween had more impact than we initially thought. Something as horrible as that don't just leave physical scars." Hannah Abbott mentioned. "Regardless, I can't believe he's gone. I didn't like him much but… that didn't mean I wanted…" Hannah trailed off and no one else continued. No one could argue with that.

Harry and his friends were more or less the only students not talking and were the only ones enjoying a meal. It was far too dangerous to discuss this at the breakfast table and Hermione had shot Harry a particularly nasty look when he recommended Muffliato from the old Potions book. So they simply ate and said little else. Once inside the common room of Hermione's chamber they began talking.

"I suppose we should have expected some rumours to circulate." Ginny sighed, in a resigned sort of way. "I mean no one has apparently died at Hogwarts since Cedric Diggory and you remember the sort of rubbish that was flying around back then." She squeezed Harry's hand. It had borne the brunt of those particularly unfair taunts in fifth year.

"Seems no matter what happens we get blamed for killing someone." Ron said bitterly, heaving himself into the armchair.

"Well at least this time there were over a thousand witnesses that said we were no where near the place at the time." Harry reassured. Hermione was looking at the Daily Prophet.

"It hasn't hit the papers yet at any rate. I bet Rita Skeeter will have a front page spread of "_The tragedy of the Slytherin heir_" by tomorrow though." Hermione sighed. Despite the overall unpleasantness of last year with Umbridge, one little perk had been that at least Skeeter hadn't written any dross about her and her friends. That little threat that Hermione had made about keeping Rita trapped in a jam jar for the next century had seemed to have done the trick there.

"Have you seen Snape today?" Ginny asked.

"No. I saw him last night though. He was on edge and agitated. I think he was on the way to see… You-Know-Who." Hermione answered heavily. The atmosphere tensed in the room considerably. Hermione's fear for Draco's safety had now transferred to Snape. Despite the fact he made it known that he thought she was a know-it-all and annoying beyond comprehension, she had grown to respect him immensely and had began to care for him emotionally. She knew how much Snape meant to Draco and to the mission. They couldn't, under any circumstances, lose him.

"Snape will be alright." Ron announced. He didn't sound particularly convincing; he sounded more like he was convincing himself mostly. For the first time in a long time, Hermione hoped Ron would indeed be right.

* * *

><p>To Draco's immense surprise, his first day at the Burrow was quite pleasant. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't stop her persuading for him to accept the bed that was free but Draco flatly refused. The armchair was perfectly comfy and he liked to be beside the fire. When it came to food however Mrs. Weasley was on a mission. She had commented with a voice of despair on how thin and gaunt Draco looked and was proceeding to cook enormous meals for him. He ate huge cooked breakfasts with at least six rashers of bacon and sausage with beans and eggs; home-made chips, chicken and salad for lunch and a mouth-watering Sheppard's pie for supper with yet more chips and beans. The large portions were making his trousers feel tight for the first time in months and Ron's threat to hex him if Draco so much as turned his nose up to his mother's cooking seemed justified. It was the best food he had ever eaten and Mrs. Weasley seemed to swell with happiness at seeing him eat.<p>

Relations with the Weasley family were still mixed. Mr. Weasley seemed to be following Mrs. Weasley's example and was polite to Draco although he could still see he was still a little nervous of him. Bill and Charlie didn't say much but weren't rude. Fleur remained haughty towards Draco and eyed him suspiciously when ever she saw him. Mrs. Weasley looked bad-tempered when ever she caught Fleur doing this. Then again, she looked bad-tempered whenever Fleur was in the room altogether. Draco had a hunch that Mrs. Weasley held similar feelings to Fleur that the beautiful women held for Draco himself. She did have a habit of slamming down objects when she was around.

Fred and George departed for their shop in Diagon Alley early enough for Draco not to see very much of them. He was relieved for they were the two members of the family that made Draco the most wary. He knew they would never forgive him for his part in the Inquisition Squad the year before. For once though, Draco wasn't willing to beat himself up any further about it. He knew what he had done was wrong. Damn it, half his childhood deeds had been cowardly and spiteful! But Draco couldn't keep apologising for the rest of his life. He had taken risks, noble stupid risks, in order to finally do the right thing. Surely, that should be enough for them to realise he was trying to change for the better. Sadly, the twins seemed to want to make him suffer a fair bit. Draco found a Puking Pastel in a bowl of truffles Mrs. Weasley had offered him. He was lucky he had confiscated them last year otherwise he wouldn't have recognised it.

It didn't take long for Draco to feel frustrated. He couldn't go outside the house into the garden encase he was spotted and Mrs. Weasley insisted on drawing the curtains to any room he was in. She kept saying she had sensed a presence in the garden the night before but Bill simply dismissed her as paranoid. He spent time writing letters to his mother and Hermione. He couldn't send them as it was way too risky this early on in the plan so he wrote down all the things he longed to say on the parchments. Like how much he missed them both and how he wished they were at his side. He would then set them on fire with a casual flick of his wand and watch them curdle in the flames and dissolve to ash. Sentiments were too out of character for him to profess openly. He showed his feelings in his own way by trying to protect them both but actually coming out and saying the words? People needed to remember that the two men in his life had been his father and Snape and neither were good at showing loving emotions. Lucius was good at charming but only until he got what he wanted.

After supper, Mrs. Weasley made Draco a cup of tea and a piece of Victoria Sponge.

"Dear, are you sure you are comfortable down here? That chair is really rather old." Mrs Weasley reasoned, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm alright, I promise. Besides one of us will have to sleep here when they all come trooping home tomorrow."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "True. But if that really is the case I don't see why you won't take the sofa. It's not much but at least you can lie down when you sleep."

"I'm strange in my ways." Draco said simply. He didn't want to continue reasoning with her so changed the subject swiftly. "When will they be back?"

"About three o'clock on Friday afternoon I suppose. The train will be at Kings Cross. It will be a tight squeeze but I think we should be comfortable enough. Christmas is all about family of course." She sounded anxious and Draco assumed that having her family altogether safe under her roof would be the best present she could receive. Mrs. Weasley turned and picked up her wool from her knitting basket. "I've nearly finished the jumpers. I am sure that my family find them rather embarrassing but I like to think that they are fond of them in their own way." Draco gulped his tea. He could remember once taunting Ron about a maroon jumper he had been wearing in Hogsmeade. He realised with dawning horror that Mrs. Weasley must have knitted it. He found himself wishing that Mrs. Weasley would occasionally be as harsh as her sons. Her constant motherly nature was beginning to make him feel worse than ever. Why did people have to be so damn kind at times?

"How many jumpers have you knitted?" He asked, trying to find something to keep his mind off the matter.

"Nine. I often knit Harry and Hermione jumpers. I like to see Harry wear green. He has lovely eyes. I've knitted Hermione's pale pink. I hope she likes it." Draco thought that Hermione would look good in a paper bag and even if she didn't like the jumper she would never tell Mrs. Weasley that. Molly shifted slightly, "I would have knitted you one dear but I was unsure…" she trailed off. Draco smiled.

"I don't really wear casual clothing." Molly nodded. Even now, he was dressed in a white shirt and black trousers. Draco liked wearing black and white. It often matched his mood and bright colours didn't suit him in his opinion. He sometimes allowed himself to wear bottle green or dark blue but that was as far as he allowed his tastes to go.

Molly was staring at a ball of purple wool in her hand. Draco stared at it and then her questioningly.

"I was hoping that… that Percy would come home. I thought that this would have made him a nice jumper…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off and started to cry. Draco was sat frozen. He looked around, hoping desperately that none of her children would walk in this moment otherwise they would assume he had done something to her. He did not want to be hexed into the next life so early in the mission.

"I'm sorry," Molly wimpered, hiding her face in the ball of wool, "but it's so hard."

Draco didn't know what to do. His mother had never actually cried in front of him although she had been dangerously close in the last months they were together. Nervously, he reached out his long hand and took her little one, squeezing it. He hope beyond hope this would be comforting. He relaxed a little when she lifted her head and gave him a watery smile.

"If I can come round, there's still hope he will."

Molly nodded and scurried out of the room and up the stairs.

The next day was much the same though Mrs. Weasley looked a little awkward. Draco also had the misfortune of getting his hands on a copy of that days Daily Prophet. He knew it would be reported but he cringed as he read nonetheless.

_**TRAGIC DEATH OF THE TORTURED SON OF DEATH EATER**_

_**The students of Hogwarts are in stunned shock and grief this day as only two nights ago, Draco Malfoy, the sixteen year old son of Azkaban inmate Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa, jumped to his terrible death atop the Astrology Tower. **_

_**The young boy, said to be shy and sensitive, was said to have been suffering many emotional problems this year following his father's imprisonment and a vicious attack that occurred in Hogsmeade on the 31st**__** of October this year. This said attack was hushed up by the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore who claimed he did not want to risk frightening the parents of his students unnecessarily. **_

"_**We are not in a position to comment." Snapped Minerva McGonagall when contacted, "This incident is too raw at the moment to speak of." **_

_**It is unknown how his mother has taken the news of her son's suicide but judging by her blind loyalty at her husband's side, this news will be the harshest of blows. **_

Draco balled up the paper and threw it onto the kitchen fire. Shy and sensitive? What in fresh hell was that? He could be called a lot of things but shy and sensitive wasn't one of them! And his mother … blind loyalty? He had an overwhelming urge to write to Skeeter and tell her that his mother's loyalties to his father ebbed and died long ago but considering the fact that Skeeter believed him dead this might be a bit of a giveaway.

"I really wouldn't pay much attention to Skeeter, Draco." Arthur Weasley assured, buttering his toast. "That woman has never written an accurate story in her life."

Draco played with his porridge idly. He knew there was truth to this but he was still annoyed. Not long now, he thought continuously. Not long.

* * *

><p>Hermione had practically thrown her belongings into her trunk Friday morning. For the first time in living memory, Hermione Granger was keen to leave Hogwarts. The past two days had been near torture. She had finally caught a glimpse of Snape at the teacher's table in the hall. He looked tired and stressed but overall well in himself. The relief was overwhelming and she almost wanted to run to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and throw her arms around him. Snape however seemed to be avoiding any contact with her or members of the D.A. She tried not to feel hurt by this.<p>

The classes had been suspended due to 'recent events' and no more homework had been given. Hermione had found this most distressing as she would have loved a distraction from her thoughts and anxieties. She would even clean the cauldrons in the Potions dungeons by hand without magic if it would give her something to do. Professor McGonagall urged her to rest when she cornered her, asking if she could get a head start on the upcoming subjects. She'd tried resting and it was now starting to drive her stark raving mad.

She got up early that day and double checked that she had not missed anything to take with her to the Burrow. Her stomach fluttered every time she thought of it. She would see him soon. These past two days had been torture with his absense.

She skipped down to the hall and tucked into breakfast.

"You seem cheery," Harry noticed when he joined her not long after, "I would have thought leaving school would have been painful."

"It will be nice to get away from here. I do love the Burrow." Harry simply raised his eyebrows a bit and went back to his food.

By midday the trunks were being put on the train and everyone were waiting in the courtyard, waiting to be called forth to the trains. Lavender was cling to Ron like a drowning woman to a raft.

"You will write to me won't you?" she asked pleadingly. "You won't forget me?"

"Of… of course I will." He managed looking rather uncomfortable. Hermione had to stifle a hearty laugh.

Neville was standing beside Luna, shuffling his feet and looking like he was struggling with words. Luna was talking to Ginny until Hagrid shouted out.

"Ravenclaws follow me! Let's get yer on tha train!"

Luna turned away from Ginny and to Neville's shock and Hermione's delight reached up on tip-toes and kissed Neville sweetly on the mouth. His eyes were wide open with disbelief for a few seconds before he conceded that this was indeed happening and closed his eyes. She eventually broke away from him.

"Bye Neville. Make sure to give Trevor those gurdy roots. They're good for his scales." And with that she skipped off after Hagrid, leaving Neville looking like he could drop dead right that second and would be perfectly content and beaming into the afterlife. Hermione turned away to look at one of the archways around the castle. Standing discreetly behind a pillar, Snape was looking out at them. Hermione met his eyes and he nodded his head slightly as a sign for her to come. Scanning round quickly, she darted towards where he stood in the shadows. As soon as she was before him, he thrust a package wrapped in brown paper into her hands.

"Give this to Draco. It is a Christmas present from his mother." Hermione looked at it and then at her professor and nodded. Snape nodded curtly and swept quickly away, his clock billowing out behind him. She looked at the package in her hands and allowed herself to wonder what was inside it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Hagrid bellowing.

"Gryffindors! This way!" She stowed the package under her cloak and dashed out to join her friends on their treck back home.

* * *

><p>Draco waited at the kitchen window of the Burrow staring out into the courtyard. He had been stood there for an hour, waiting for Mr and Mrs. Weasley to come back with their son and his friends. He had wanted to go but even with a disillusionment charm it would have been suicide.<p>

A car came into view after half an hour. The Ministry had provided security for Potter. Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the car with her husband in tow. Various trunks and cages containing animals were dragged out of the boot by the driver. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped out of the car. Draco felt his breath catch at the sight of her. He'd forgotten the effect that she had on his chest. Like being winded.

They were all soon in the kitchen. Ron's greeting was a scowl and a contemptuous. Bless him, Draco thought with sarcasm. He must have forgotten that I wasn't really dead. He never was a bright candle flame that one. Potter and the Weaslette were slightly more accommodating. They nodded a hello which Draco returned. Hermione stood in the doorway. She was staring at him and his eyes stared right back. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair coming out in whisps from her bun and looking like she was struck dumb at the sight of him. Their eyes were locked as they took in the features that they had ached to see for two days of seperation. He had to rip his eyes away when Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"You four go upstairs and get cleaned up and we'll have some tea." Hermione left the room with her three friends with Draco watching her every movement.

* * *

><p>Hermione's stomach was fluttering so violently she thought she might be coming down with something. Yet she knew that it was simply for seeing him again. Ginny dressed quite quickly, clearly craving her mother's cooking, and dashed downstairs. Hermione took her time to change out of her robes and into her favourite jumper and jeans. The jeans made her bum look rounder which she would normally avoid wearing. But this wasn't a 'normally' day.<p>

She heard footsteps coming up the steps. Probably Mrs. Weasley coming up to see if she wanted anything in particular for tea. She folded her robes on the bed and went out onto the landing hall.

She was suddenly pushed back by two firm hands on her shoulders up against the wall. She saw those grey eyes that she had missed so much but didn't have much opportunity to see them when his moist mouth closed over hers.

His hands moved from her shoulders and gripped her either side of her neck, holding her in place. Hermione had no intention of going anywhere as his tongue ran over her pink lips. She granted him entrance and moaned into his mouth as his tongue explored the hot canvas of her own. She gripped his shoulders pulling him closer still. Right now he could not be close enough. Draco battled her tongue for dominance as Hermione enjoyed his taste once more. God she had missed this. How could she even think about living without it? How could she have denied this? Something so good, so right.

And yet again it was short-lived.

"Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley called up the steps. "Are you alright?"

Draco pulled away from her, causing her to whimper from the loss. Both gasping for breath, their chests heaving and yet still so close their foreheads touched, she called shakily.

"Ye-yes. I'll be down now." Draco stepped away from her allowing her to leave. They looked at each other for a hard moment.

"Later." He whispered before turning and heading up the stairs. Hermione forced herself to walk downstairs, flushed and overwhelmed with desire.

**A/N - Reviews keep me going**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I am obviously not J.K Rowling who owns this but it is my life's ambition to write something as original as her of my own one day though I know I probably will never come close.**

Tea passed quickly and Mrs. Weasley went about the same routine that she had gone through the past two days with Draco on Harry by piling more food than was necessary on his plate. Ron hinted quite heavily about how hungry he was but still did not receive as much food as Harry even though there was very little chance of him starving with what he was given, though it did nothing to improve his mood.

Draco was absent during tea having gone upstairs to take a bath. He ran the cold water tap for longer than he normally would after his run in with Hermione. He lay in the tub of the small bathroom for a long time before pulling himself out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked at his reflection. The three long red scars from his run-in with Bellatrix had paled to a dull pink and would undoubtedly one day turn silver and shiny. His thin but gently muscular frame looked fuller due to two days of incessant feeding and his facial features were growing softer. Maybe it was due to the fact he had been smiling as of late however fleetingly. He thought back to Hermione's features. So soft and gentle. Her lips on his was nothing short of bliss. God, he had missed the feel of her touch so much. The last words between them was a hushed "Later" before he'd allowed her to leave. The look in her chocolate button eyes had shown no sign that she was going to deny him her company anymore. The thought went to how he would be able to see her later without being undetected and what would pass between them when that time came… Draco forced the thoughts out of his mind before he would have to take yet another bath that threatened to give him hypothermia. He dried and dress before trudging back downstairs.

* * *

><p>The following evening was nothing short of a living hell for Hermione. It was too cold for the boys and Ginny to go out and play Quiddich so all the family were cramped into the living room. It was a tight squeeze especially when they were joined by Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George. Hermione sat crossed legged on the floor with Ginny and tried to remain focussed on the conversation they were having about Ginny's upcoming OWLs. What was normally a subject of great passion to Hermione was now quickly becoming easily the dullest thing imaginable to talk about, when all she could do was steal glances across the room at Draco who was sat at the other side of the room, on a cushion on the floor with a large spell book on his lap that Snape had given him during the training. The curtains were drawn at Mrs. Weasley's insistence so the glow of the firelight and the candles in the little rickety house seemed to eliminate his white-blond hair like a halo. He seemed oblivious to her staring however due to the fact that his head was bent over the book. It was almost funny that the roles had reversed so Hermione was neglecting to concentrate and Draco seemed amerced in his work. Hermione was sadly though in no mood to laugh. The imprint of his lips could still be felt on her own. If she had looked a little closer though, she would have seen that her eyes hadn't moved from the spot he was staring.<p>

Overall though the atmosphere in the Burrow felt warmly familiar. Fred and George had stopped glaring at Draco long enough to explain to Harry their new inventions for the shop. They felt the need to run all their ideas past Harry before they put them on the shelves as though Harry was their boss. Hermione assumed that this was due largely to the fact that Harry had been the one to effectively help them invent the business altogether with the winnings from the Triwizard Tournament. Harry clearly thought this was unnecessary but listened to the ideas fondly all the same. Bill and Fleur were curled up so close on the sofa Hermione would have thought that someone had just threatened to snatch Bill out of Fleur's arms. Most of the members of the family chose to avert their eyes. Charlie was showing Ron his latest scar that Norberta the dragon had given him when he had tried to feed her (he also asked Ron to break the news gently to Hagrid that his beloved baby boy dragon was in fact a female). Ginny looked around and then lowered her voice to Hermione.

"I don't know what to do about Harry and me. How am I going to break the news?"

"You still haven't told them?" Hermione whispered back, the surprise evident in her voice.

"No." Ginny sighed. "I told mum in my letter that Harry was taking me to the Yule Ball. I hoped maybe she would read between the lines but she just wrote back saying how nice it was that Harry would escort me so we could focus on the mission."

"Hmmm." Hermione pondered. It had not gone unnoticed that Harry and Ginny had put a gap between themselves since arriving back to the Burrow. Ginny seemed to be suffering a bit already. "Why don't you just sit them down and tell them like it is. They adore Harry; I'm sure they'll be really pleased."

"Me too I guess." Ginny admitted, though she looked a little apprehensive. "but I'm getting a little worried." Ginny's eyes flickered over towards where Ron was sat.

"What's he said now?" Hermione whispered through gritted teeth.

"He hasn't said anything… yet." Seeing Hermione's confusion, she continued, "Remember when he threatened to withdraw his blessing of me and Harry? Well, ever since he got with Lav-Lav," Hermione almost chuckled from the sound of disgust in Ginny's voice, "he's left us more or less alone. Being preoccupied as he is. But now he's on his own in the house without her attacking his tonsils every ten minutes, with Draco in the house and you as well, I'm frightened he might change again."

Hermione's stomach muscles clenched. "Draco and me as well?"

"Yeah. Well, its no secret that he hates Draco and won't like mum fawning over him. And now that you're going to be around a lot more he might start getting bitter about not being with you anymore." Ginny said this as if it were obvious and Hermione tried to keep her face neutral. Hermione began to feel a horrible feeling creeping up inside her stomach. She remembered how volatile Ron's mood was and hated to see the fallout if he decided turn on Harry. Even worse, if he found out that Hermione and Draco had shared such passionate kisses that made the ones Hermione and him had shared the previous summer looked feeble and ill-executed… well, she really didn't want to think about it.

Dinner that night was even more strained. The kitchen was packed full even when Mr. Weasley enchanted the polished wooden table to make it larger. Hermione sat herself next to Ginny and almost groaned out loud when Draco sat at the place next to her. Mrs. Weasley had cooked up a delicious feast of roast potatoes, seasoned chicken breasts and salad. Once more she seemed to put more on Draco and Harry's plates than anyone else's. Ron scowled at this. Hermione thought it would be fruitless to try and explain that his mother simply couldn't bare to see "growing boys" look as slim as Draco and Harry and simply went back to cutting her chicken.

There was something of an uncomfortable silence before Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"How was work today, dear?" She asked Mr. Weasley.

"Oh! Umm…" Mr Weasley had clearly not expected his wife to target him to fill the silence. "A little chaotic. The general Christmas rush is underway and it's always a bit busy. Scrimgeour is working the Aurors into the ground. I saw Tonks in the atrium today. She looks dreadful! Like she hasn't slept in weeks!"

"Any more inquiries about the Astrology Tower, Dad?" Ron asked bluntly. Draco's chewing slowed a little but otherwise seemed rather non-pulsed.

"Um, well, no not really. What with everything that's gone on, the coroner sent by the Ministry just deemed it suicide what with the evidence and the body was sent back to Narcissa for burial. I-I think Snape took care of it all though." Arthur added hastily when Draco's head jerked up at the mention of his mother and his nose went pink under his spectacles. Draco nodded slowly.

"I'm sure Snape has broken the news to her by now dear." Mrs. Weasley reassured him gently.

"She does know. Snape has told her." Draco admitted.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, "Snape's banned you from sending owls and letters."

Hermione could see Draco struggle to gain an answer. Hermione had an idea however. Had Elizabeth given him the message in one of his subconscious visions? From the reluctant look on his face, it definitely seemed so. Not that she could blame him? A Requiem Walker was unbelievably rare a magical gift to have; so much so it was debated whether it were a gift at all or not a mental illness. Hogwash, in Hermione's opinion. It was a gift and one that Dumbledore himself had findings about.

"I asked him to tell my mother exactly a day after it happened." Draco announced, his voice quite level but not making eye contact with anyone at the table. "I trust Snape to keep his promises." It seemed to settle that and Fleur, deciding that talking about such boring issues such as the preservation of Draco's life were a waste of time, began to talk animatedly about the château in France she wanted her wedding.

Hermione wondered as she chewed her food and tuned out Fleur's voice from her ears if she was in fact the only person who knew of Draco's abilities. Had he not told anyone else out of fear of being laughed at or… did he trust her the most?

Hermione found her thoughts cut across by something brushing up against her leg. She realised after a few seconds that it had been Draco's leg. She could feel her cheeks darken but kept eating for something to focus on. Probably an accident, she reasoned, but the rational side of her brain was proved wrong when again his leg gently rub hers under the table.

Breathe!, she thought desperately, don't show you're affected. She scanned round the table quickly. Everyone was helping themselves to the chocolate fudge cake and ice cream Mrs. Weasley had just served up. Bill was discussing the comings and goings of Gringotts. Hermione chanced a glance at Draco who was looking at Bill and looked deeply interested as he talked of the new security measures. Nobody else noticed that Draco's arm had dropped down off the table on Hermione's side and now, under the disguise of the table cloth, was tracing circles on her thigh.

Hermione stabbed at her chocolate cake with unreasonable force as the sensations tickled her. Even through her jeans she was sensitive to the light dusting of his fingertips, seemingly trying to draw patterns. It felt… devious? Yes. Delicious? Oh sweet Merlin above yes! Draco's face remained innocent and unassuming although she thought she saw the slightest flicker of a smirk cross his features when she sucked in a sharp breath through her nose when he started moving down to the inside of her thigh.

He's bloody enjoying this!, she thought furiously. He's finding it exciting to taunt me. Hermione shifted slightly and realised to her horror and amazement that it was having the desired effect. She was having a lot of difficulty sitting still.

Slowly, Draco withdrew his hand away as Mrs. Weasley stood up and began to clear some plates away. Hermione looked down and saw that she'd barely touched her dessert and tried to eat as much as she could as everyone else got up and either went into the sitting room or to help clear away the plates. When she saw everyone was occupied, she turned to Draco, who was looking at her with evident amusement and shot him a livid look.

Draco picked up his spoon which still had some chocolate upon it. His eyes locked with Hermione's the entire time, he put the spoon in his mouth and licked and sucked it clean. Hermione had to stifle a whimper as his pink tongue darted out through his gorgeous lips and finally putting it back down on the plate, he raised his eyebrows and got up, leaving the table. Hermione didn't move for a good few minutes to make sure her legs could support her and her stomach had stopped jumping in unadulterated excitement.

* * *

><p>Narcissa stared out of the window of Draco's room. She had been sat there for nearly two days, looking out at the land outside the house and the tree which he nearly crashed into as a child on his Quiddich broom. The view of the lands had faded into darkness as night had fallen and the roaring fire from the mantelpiece had made her reflection look back at her on the window pane glass. It was not something of a pretty sight. Her face was make-up free, her hair lying limp upon her shoulders and her dress was drab.<p>

The Dark Lord had left with Bellatrix and the fellow Death Eaters in tow. Now that she had time to ponder she was lucky that she had not been tortured. She could not say she felt pity or sorrow upon hearing that Bellatrix had suffered such a fate. She had forfeited her right to have Narcissa's sympathy when she had brutalised her only child. The only two people she cared about now were the two important men in her life: Draco… and Severus.

The knowledge that her son was out there somewhere, in a haphazard styled but protected and safe house, had allowed her to sleep easier than she had in months. She still wept and not simply for appearances. She thought constantly of the body that had been dragged before her to identify by the Dark Lord. The model of her son broken apart was still in her mind and was a vision that she would pay to have Obliviated from her mind. Her shakes and howls of horror had been enough to convince the Dark Lord and he had dismissed the body away to be disposed of. For this, Narcissa was grateful. She was certain that the Dark Lord would have realised if he had inspected closely that it was not what it seemed. His relish at seeing Narcissa suffer had distracted his oh-so-observant eyes.

And she was becoming equally scared for Snape. He was the most valued, most precious member of Voldemort's army and he had put his head dangerously close to the block in order to protect Draco from the painful fate that awaited. He knew as did she that Voldemort knew he would fail and would then have the excuse to kill him before her very eyes. Snape had seen that it wouldn't happen. Many would simply profess Dumbledore's genius but it was Snape who had to stand before the Dark Lord and lie.

She thought constantly of his allegiance. His skills at Occulemency had prevented her from seeing the truth but it still whirled around her head every day and night. Had it been affection for the family or had he allowed Draco into the protection of the enemy because that's where his loyalties lay? Had his faith to the Dark Lord ebbed into nothing but fear after years of misery and lies just as it had done for her?

Narcissa wasn't a liar (unless it was for the greater good). She had believed that the pure blood witches and wizards were the most powerful. They were of the best stock, Bella would tell her as a little girl and when she had been wooed by Lucius his charm had convinced her that this theory had been correct. Things had began niggling at her resolve over the years. There was Severus himself. He was a Half-Blood and a far greater wizard and powerful man than Lucius could dream of being. Then came the report of Draco's achievement in school. He had come second in the class to this Granger girl. What was her name again? Hannah? Hayley? Oh well it was of no matter. The point had been that this girl was a Muggleborn and still top of the class. Lucius had been furious at Draco for this but Narcissa silently pondered the validity of her husbands argument whose word she trusted less daily. As she saw more and more the lengths that the people in her life were prepared to go for a stupid argument, her resolve weakened as did Draco's. Blood had resulted to a loveless marriage to a man she loathed and although she would never trade the fact she got her son out of it, she wished so many times that his father had been a different man.

She inhaled deeply and thought wistfully for the hundredth time in her forty years of life:

"If only Severus hadn't had a Muggle father."

* * *

><p>Hermione lay in her camp bed beside Ginny's bed, listening to the sound of Ginny's steady, even breathing. Her best female friend had been asleep for nearly fifteen minutes. Hermione had been dragged upstairs by her after dinner (which she was only too happy to do especially as Ginny pointed out she looked a little pink in the face) and had spent the night listening to Ginny verbally abusing her elder brother for his immaturity and state over and over again that while she had been hoping to gain Hermione as a sister-in-law she felt Hermione had made a good choice. Hermione actually laughed when Ginny recommended Fred or George. ("They're not that bad!" Ginny reassured, "As long as you can get used to the smell of gunpowder in your house.")<p>

Hermione eased herself off the creaky camp bed, willing the springs not to wake Ginny and tiptoed to the door.

I'm just going to make a cup of tea, like I always do, she said firmly to herself.

Her feet padded against the wooden stairs as she entered the living room. Her breath caught. Draco was stood in front of the fire, hands on the mantelpiece supporting him as he looked into the flames. His white shirt sleeves were rolled up and his hair was messy like he'd been running his hands through it.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a second taking each other in. Then they closed the gap between them and their mouths found each other again. They reminisced in the taste of each other. Hermione ran her hands across his broad shoulders and up into his hair. It was so soft and light like the lips that claimed her this very moment.

Draco's hands were rested upon her waist, his fingertips circled the exposed skin under her pyjama top, causing the fire that she felt at dinner to build back up inside her. They broke apart in need for breath but they did not move apart. No-one was there to interrupt them this time.

"You… evil… bastard." This came out in pants and Hermione registered the look of slight shock in Draco's eyes at hearing her curse. "You… you did it on purpose. You knew I couldn't say anything at the table." The confusion turned to amusement.

"Exactly. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Hermione didn't deny it. She couldn't deny it. What was the point of denying it? Draco put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as if trying to savour her.

"Merlin, I've missed you."

Hermione's heart swelled at these words. His voice sounded more gentle and loving than she had ever heard him; such a stark contrast to the sneering voice that had taunted her as a young schoolgirl. Her tiny hands entwined with his long fingers.

"I've missed you too. So damn much." She brought her lips back to his and melted into his body. If someone had told her in September that by Christmas she would be sneaking downstairs of the Burrow to steal moments with Draco Malfoy who she held a burning need to touch, caress and kiss every hour of the day, she would have laughed until her ribs cracked and asked if they had been listening to Trelawney's glass ball again.

"How's the Weasel and the Boy-Who-Lived?" He asked in his usual sarcastic interest. Hermione noted that he hadn't chosen to call Harry "Scarhead". It was an improvement of sorts.

"Harry's fine. He likes being back here, its his second home here. Ron's… well, Ron."

"The expression on his face when he remembered I was still alive." Draco had ill-disguised glee in his voice, "Almost made all the stress well worth it." Hermione slapped his arm playfully.

"Don't wind him up!"

"Hermione, the fact that I'm still breathing winds him up."

"He's just having trouble adjusting. Ginny reckons Lavender's absence isn't going to improve his mood."

"Well, it must be difficult not having someone sucking at your face like a plunger on a sink."

Hermione raised an eyebrow sceptically. "You do realise that your describing us."

"I do it much more tastefully, thank you!" He corrected. "Not allowing a girl breath is not a proper kiss. This," he cupped her face, "is a kiss."

Draco kissed her so gently and with so much passion, Hermione had an unnatural and out of character urge to squeal with delight. He pulled away after a moment.

"Regardless," Hermione managed her voice hoarse and thick with trying to remain in the tone she had spoke in a moment ago, "he's not to be pushed. So don't do anything to provoke him."

"Why do you care?" Draco asked sceptically.

"I don't want anymore stress added to this." Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Hermione looked away.

"That's all?"

"Well, Ginny is under the theory that he still might be interested in me after we dated last summer." She said this in a rush as if she wanted to say it before she lost her nerve. She was now having difficulty looking Draco in the eye.

"Still interested?" His voice was calm but somehow that worried Hermione more.

"Apparently." She summoned her Gryffindor courage to look him in the eye. His eyes were now silver. He bent his head and whispered in her ear.

"And are you interested?"

"No." She said immediately. "No, I'm not."

"And why would that be?" His hand was running up and down her waist.

"I… I only…" Hermione wished he would stop touching her it was terribly distracting. Well, wonderfully distracting. "It's not him I'm interested in."

Draco levelled his eyes with her. "Tell me it's me you want."

Hermione swallowed a lump in his throat. "Surely you know-"

"I want to hear you say it. I want them come from that pretty little mouth of yours." He ran his thumb gently across her lower lip. He moved barely millimetres from her face. "Say it."

"How do I know you won't laugh?" Hermione breathed.

"Why would I laugh when it's all I've wanted to hear for the past few weeks?"

Hermione's breath caught altogether. He couldn't actually… could he?

"Why would I laugh when you're the only girl I've thought about. The only person I trust. The only person I crave. The one I want to taste, want to touch, want to possess?" Hermione was amazed to find she was still being held up by her legs. There was that arrogance in his voice as he said this but this only made her feel more weak before him. "Now, say it."

"I want you." Hermione knew she was trembling but didn't care.

"Then have me." And Draco captured her lips again as Hermione let the words wash over her.

"This is madness!" Hermione said in a breathless little laugh. "Insane!"

"If it is it's the sweetest madness I could have ever dreamt of."

Hermione could only nod and said no more.

* * *

><p>Snape paced the rooms of his chambers. What was keeping Dumbledore? He was meant to be here ten minutes ago. It was rather grating that he demanding punctuality from his students when his own boss had something of a reputation for doodling. He looked to the clock. Half past midnight. It was technically Christmas Eve and yet the mood had escaped him as it did every year for the past thirty-seven years. Snape wasn't known for joy of festivities and there wasn't a single decoration in his rooms. He had to endure the blasted things around every other part of the school at this time of year; he wasn't going to tolerate them in his room.<p>

The portrait opened and the old man with the silver beard and twinkling blue eyes stepped through.

"Excuse my lateness, Severus." Dumbledore smiled sweetly upon seeing the sour expression on Snape's features, "I found myself enjoying a joke with Professor Flitwick. Something of a rarity given recent events to find someone willing to smile."

Snape's mouth twisted. "You wished to see me Headmaster?"

"Indeed. I wanted to know of the progress when you came before Lord Voldemort."

"It was done easily enough. Narcissa's despair allowed us to leave unharmed."

"And the body?"

"Buried in the family vault. As I lowered him into the ground, his features began to turn back. Fortunately I was alone."

"Excellent. You've exceeded yourself Severus."

"No change there then." Snape muttered darkly. "And now, I must leave. I am expected."

"Voldemort? Or another obligation?"

"I have felt no burn on my forearm so you may assume as you will." Snape fastened his travelling cloak around himself.

"Of course." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a little too much for Snape's liking. Snape made for the door, "Oh and Severus…" Snape turned to look at his employer. "… give my regards to Henry."

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed. I don't normally update this quickly. Thanks to all the people who've story alerted and faourited my story. If you've done so, please review and tell me what you like about it. It's honestly true when they say a review is the best thing a writer can receive. They really are lovely and I'm soft like that. :D **


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.**

Hermione woke up in her little camp bed right beside Ginny. Hermione was a little grateful that Ginny was still quite soundly asleep, so that she didn't have to explain why she was beaming so much, even as she woke. She turned to look out of the window of the bedroom. Flakes of snow was drifting down and the blanket of white that undoubtedly lay down on the ground seemed to emit a glow brighter than a sunrise.

Hermione sighed. For the first time in her life, she actually felt what her age had technically intended her to be, had she not been so mature for her years: a giggling schoolgirl. She simply couldn't help it and she doubted that many would blame her. Draco Malfoy, easily, although until recently pride had prevented her from admitting it, the most handsome boy in their year had told her that he desired her, wanted her close, had actually missed her and had proceeded to shower her with gentle, sensual and passionate kisses for near over an hour before she had wrenched herself away from him, after hearing a floorboard creak above them and decided she had been daring enough for one day before she tip-toed back up the steps. It had taken her a good while to fall back to sleep however.

Her mind went over it several times. So… Draco and her were, albeit secretly, together. A couple. She allowed it to wash over her. It made her feel light and airy. After weeks of being on edge with one another, unsure how to act or what to say at times, the truth was they wanted to be by each other's side where, after years of being the bane of one another's existence and mutual sniping, they had conceded that what had started out as loathing had flourished to attraction. Burning, fiery, intense attraction.

She turned and looked at Ginny. Her best female friend who had no idea that they were anything more than acquaintances. Guilt swept over her and the happiness she had woken up with started to become less and less thrilling.

She was going to have to lie to her friends, to the Weasleys and to the Order. She knew that in order for her and Draco to work out what was going to happen between the two of them, she needed time herself to work out how strong her and Draco could be. The constant interference of everyone else would do little to help them.

Images of the fallout when the truth came out (and the truth always came out in the end) popped into her head. She could see Harry looking betrayed, Ginny downright shocked into silence and Ron bellowing about a betrayal of trust and calling her a range of derogatory names. Their anger could jeopardise the mission and they needed to stick together when Dumbledore was dead. The silent treatment from Ron while battling Death Eaters and Dementors was not a thought she enjoyed.

No, she thought finally, it will have to remain a secret. For the time being anyway. Draco's loyalties would be tested over the next few weeks, maybe even months, and if Hermione's romantic feelings for him were known or discovered, no-one would listen to her defence of him should he be challenged. She could hear Lupin in her head, dismissing her views as being clouded by emotion and affection. The thought of people seeing her as a silly little girl who had got a crush on a bad boy made her scowl. She also had to bear in mind that both her and Draco were the only people apart from Dumbledore and Snape who knew exactly what would happen in a short space of time. Snape would be branded a murderer and she would lose her third closest ally to the Death Eaters. The Order would undoubtedly turn on him and hunt to kill him after that.

Hermione shock her head. She wasn't going to be wallowing in despair today. She was happy and also she was a little excited. Not only was Draco exciting to her in so many delicious ways she never knew existed, but the fact that she had something that was hers. Nobody else apart from the two of them knew about it. She wasn't part of the Golden Trio, the Gryffindor know-it-all or the prim princess. She was Hermione, a girl, a woman in fact who had desires like any other human being and was beginning to be awakened to them. This was about her and her alone.

Hermione waited for Ginny to wake before getting up. They both dressed in relative silence (Ginny was never good in the morning until she had breakfast at least) and for once Hermione took her time choosing what to wear. She cursed her baggy clothing now. She had to dig deep into her trunk, moving aside the pakage Snape had given her from Narcissa to Draco, to find a green blouse that her mum had sent her that she never saw fit to wear. She used to not like the way it hugged her curves. Now however…

* * *

><p>Draco sipped his tea and allowed a feeling of genuine happiness to wash over him. He'd slept well and dreamlessly (his favourite kind of slumber these days), Mrs. Weasley had fed him up as per usual and he was finally in possession of the one person he'd wanted since that first kiss. He would have sung a song at the top of his lungs were he not tone-death and the odd looks it were provoke. He didn't even care about the fact Fred and George tried getting hold of his wand so they could swap it with one that turned into a newt or something.<p>

Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley had all departed for work so the house was quiet. He was sat at the table with Potter, Weasley and Fleur who were all eating breakfast. Potter had simply chosen to concentrate on the eggs Mrs. Weasley kept sliding onto his plate and not look at Draco at all. Draco found this perfectly accommodating as he was grown tired of having nasty looks shot at him left right and centre. Fleur was too busy perfecting her make-up to look too mistrusting of him this morning and the part-Veela qualities that she was emphasising had meant that Ron looked dazed as he watched her, his mouth slightly slack. Draco nearly choked on his tea and had to fake a cough to cover it.

Footsteps trudged down the stairs and Ginny and Hermione came into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley busied herself with dishing out their own breakfasts so she did not see Ginny and Harry exchange a loving look and, more to the point, did not see the sparkle in Draco and Hermione's eyes when their eyes met.

He had to fight a smile as the memories of last night came screaming back, clear as day in the window of his mind. They had only kissed, albeit passionately, for he knew Hermione was an innocent and if he tried anything else she may have panicked and pushed him away. Yet he hadn't needed to go that far with Hermione to be happy and content.

She looked radiant, as she poured herself some tea, not looking at him but with the tiniest hint of a self-satisfied smirk on her features. It suited her marvellously. She looked seductive and mischievous. Draco found that his trousers were growing a bit tighter than decency allowed. He looked at Ron and quickly enough he was comfortable again.

"I'm glad you're all up." Mrs. Weasley smiled, placing to plates down in front of Ginny and Hermione, "we'll be having visitors today."

"Visitors?" Ginny asked, looking up at her mother.

"Order members. This is technically new headquarters for the time being anyway so some are coming over. A few don't know about what actually happened," her eyes darted in Draco's direction, "so they are due to be informed."

"So who exactly is coming?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore has promised a visit, well he is the head of the Order of course, umm lets see there's Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye and Hagrid. Hagrid doesn't know yet what with his absence every other day. Honestly, I don't know what in Merlin's name he's doing up the forests all the time. And then Kingsley was out of the country on a mission for Scrimgeour so he too will need to be filled in." Mrs. Weasley kept chancing peaks out of the kitchen window. It was no secret that she hadn't been overly thrilled with the temporary headquarters being that of her family home and although the Burrow had every bit of protection available, which in turn had raised some difficult questions for Mr. Weasley to answer, she still remained jumpy if so much as a gnome came skipping through the open front door.

"How come Dad and the boys aren't going to be there?" Ron demanded.

"Well, if they all start taking days off together it's going to raise even more questions and we can't be sure if the Ministry is completely safe." Mrs. Weasley reasoned.

"What's wrong with 12, Grimmauld Place?" Ginny asked, pouring some tea from the teapot that sat in the middle of the table. "It's still protected. We've established that Harry actually owns the place."

"Yes, but Draco isn't to even go out into the garden!" Mrs. Weasley reasoned, "We can't put a cloak over his head and hope no one spots him! No, it's Dumbledore's request that the meeting takes place here."

"Will Snape be here?" Draco asked, hopeful.

"No, dear. Dumbledore has left him in charge of the school in his absence. Not that there is anything to control. All the students have gone home this year. Parents aren't taking risks now that You-Know-Who is growing stronger." Mrs. Weasley looked like she didn't disagree with the concerns one iota.

Draco felt disappointment rush through him. It had only been a few days but he was seriously missing his godfather. He was hoping he could give him some words of reassurance or preferably a few hexes he could lob at Ron's head without him noticing.

"Could you pass the milk please?" Hermione asked. Her soft sweet voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He picked up the jug and passed it to her. As she took it from him, their fingers came into contact and she subtly without anyone noticing stroked his knuckles with a finger. Draco could believe such brief contact could make him feel so … alive. He also came to realise that it had simply been a ruse to touch him as he didn't see Hermione use the milk once during breakfast. No-one else seemed to notice this however.

Fleur was present in the living room as they waited for the arrival of the Aurors. Her presence seemed to irate Mrs. Weasley further. Draco meanwhile was actually quite happy with her presence because her constant shaking of her long silvery blonde hair was causing a lot of distraction for Ron and even Harry seemed a little winded much to Ginny's obvious irritation for she was going as red in the cheeks as her hair. Draco noticed he was the only male not affected by her presence. He wondered absentmindedly whether, somewhere down the line in their estranged family, he too also had Veela heritage. He knew Veelas did not have the same effect on one another that they had on regular humans. It would explain his success with the opposite sex when he was at school at any rate.

There was a quick little knock on the front door.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley called, trying to sound confident though the tremor in her voice was unmistakable. A familiar voice rang out.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore. I have come for the meeting. The secret password is coconut cake." Mrs. Weasley crossed the living room into the kitchen to open the door. The elderly man stepped into the kitchen, his purple robes blowing slightly from the winter chill outside. "Good morning Molly. I think you may have another infestation of gnomes in your garden. One of them tried to chew on the toe of my boot only a moment ago."

Mrs. Weasley had barely taken his travelling close when more knocks came on the door. A series of voice rang out.

"Remus Lupin, here with Nymphodora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alistair Moody, for the meeting." Dumbledore nodded to Mrs. Weasley.

"Let them in."

Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-Eye came into the kitchen, all brushing snow off their cloaks. Remus looked his usual tattered self but managed to produce a genuine smile for Molly and Dumbledore. Tonks, whose hair was mousy brown and lacking volume, gave something of a forced smile in return for Dumbledore's twinkling one. Kingsley nodded and said "Molly." in his deep calming voice as a form of greeting. Mad-Eye merely grunted as his wooden leg clumped on the tiled kitchen floor. Everyone seated themselves in the living room and all eyes were glued to Draco.

"What the hell?" Kingsley barked upon seeing Draco sat in the living room.

"You've missed a fair bit of drama during your time away." Dumbledore said lightly. "Please have a seat." Kingsley did not move and chose to just stand and glare. Remus sat down with a nod to Hermione, Harry and Ron. Mad-Eye took a swig from his hip flask and leaned on his huge wooden stick for support. Tonks, looking a little ill anyway, looked apprehensive and was eyeing Draco with mistrust and bad-temper. Harry found this change in her character from the bubbly, chatty Auror he had met not a year ago.

The door swung open and Kingsley and Tonks spun round wands drawn while Mrs. Weasley screamed. They quickly shoved the wands back into their cloaks with an air of annoyance when they saw the massive figure of Reubus Hagrid come blundering through the door.

"Sorry I'm late," he puffed clearly out of breath from rushing, "Buckbeak is feelin a bit peaky from

the cold. I was looking for some ferrets and-" Hagrid had come into the living room and stopped dead at the sight of a boy he had thought dead. "YOU!" he bellowed, looking both frightened and furious. Lovely to know he was saddened by my death, Draco thought sardonically. "What… how… but…" Hagrid looked at Dumbledore desperately for an explanation.

"This is what the meeting is all about," Dumbledore said gently. "I'm afraid Hagrid you've been somewhat deceived. As you can plainly see Mr. Malfoy is, what medical professionals call, alive."

"Bu… bu…"

"Draco Malfoy has turned away from the Death Eaters. He has joined our side. We are protecting him." Dumbledore explained. There was a long pause as Hagrid and Kingsley allowed this to sink in.

"I don believe it," said Hagrid gruffly, "Malfoy ain't done a single decent thing in his life."

"I assure you Hagrid this is the truth."

"An you believe him? Him? After all the terrible things him and his good for nothing father have done to us? He nearly got me sacked, he's tormented these three," he jabbed a huge thing in the direction of Harry, Ron and Hermione, "and his entire family are in league with You-Know-Who!" Hermione closed her eyes. She'd been afraid of this. Ron looked triumphant and satisfied, clearly ecstatic that someone shared his views. Dumbledore looked perfectly relaxed.

"I do believe him Hagrid, yes," Dumbledore said simply, "I believe that, like many others before him, he was foolish in his youth but has now seen sense. We have used both Legilimens and Veritiserum on him to prove his intentions are truly what he claims them to be and we have the same result each time. He is true in his word to want to escape the terrible fate that awaited him should he have continued to carry on with his mission. He is willing to help us and the information he has provided is most useful. I truly believe we have gained a strong ally. I understand past arguments may be a little fresh in the memory but for the sake of the Order I asked you to put them aside so we can work together."

It seemed as though Dumbledore was not just addressing Hagrid but the entire room. He didn't raise his voice but there was a finality in his tone, which meant he did not want any answering back. Hagrid looked unhappy as did Tonks and Mad-Eye but said nothing. Dumbledore smiled and swung his arms back and forth.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled. Mr. Malfoy will be moved from here the same day of all your departures to Hogwarts to Professor Snape's home. There he will train up and acquire knowledge until the time comes for him to train an army of his own."

Draco found his stomach tighten as he thought of this rather daunting prospect of being a captain of his own army but there was a feeling of excitement to it as well.

"Until that time we must keep this a secret of the utmost importance. So much depends upon it." Dumbledore concluded. "And now, I must take my leave." Dumbledore bowed to Mrs. Weasley and swept from the room. "Oh and Harry," he called, "Professor McGonagall says she'd like the transfiguration essay in by Friday when you return."

And with that, he swept out the door and was gone.

* * *

><p>The day passed by quietly enough. Mrs. Weasley got to work setting tasks to everyone for the Christmas lunch the next day. Hermione cleaned potatoes, ready for boiling and roasting, Ginny started icing the large Christmas cake, Ron was chopping carrots and Harry was busy with the sprouts. Technically Hermione could have done it the magical way as she was now of age in wizarding law and was able to do it, but she like doing things the Muggle way; it made her feel closer to home. Draco was not doing anything except read in the living room. Mrs. Weasley had refused his help and insisted he sit comfortably. Tonks and Remus were staying for lunch.<p>

Draco would sometimes get up and walk to the stairs. Hermione and him would lock eyes and she would quickly made an excuse like how she had left her jumper in her room and would sprint upstairs where Draco was waiting on her camp bed. They only had a few minutes which involved very little talking and some seriously heated kissing. Nobody noticed her coming downstairs looking flushed and grinning.

Harry and Ginny both exchanged looks similar to the ones Hermione and Draco had shared only Hermione had spotted this and smiled to herself when Ginny and Harry popped out into the garden to "pick more runner beans." Hermione wanted to point out not made people ate runner beans at Christmas but said nothing.

Ron soon noticed their absence and went stalking out into the garden. All three emerged a few minutes later looking seriously annoyed.

Dinner went underway with Mrs. Weasley whipping up steak and kidney pie and chips so as not to make everyone sick of the sight of vegetables. Tonks and Remus seemed to be exchanging rather fleeting looks. They both looked thoroughly miserable.

Hermione went to bed rather early in the vain hope that everyone else would follow suit and then it would be safe to tip toe to see Draco. It took the Weasleys till eleven o'clock to go to bed and she was sure she would go crazy by the time they finally trudged upstairs.

As soon as Ginny was asleep, Hermione was up and out of the room. She loved the reckless feeling that came with this. It was exhilarating. Draco was waiting for her. She dived into his arms and kissed him with abandon. She would never understand how she could feel so safe and yet so sexy when he kissed her with such skill but it worked for her immensely. After a good while they broke apart but Draco kept his arms around her.

"Missed me?" He asked, in a teasing sort of voice. He knew damn well she'd missed him!

"Shut up." She said with a smirk.

"You wore that damn blouse on purpose today didn't you?"

"I might have." She said in a sing-song sort of voice. "Why? Did you like it?"

"Of course I bloody did."

She giggled and sat down on the sofa pulling him with her so she was sat down next to her. His arms were around her and she lay her head on his shoulder and allowed that lovely scent that was so undeniably Draco to swim in her senses. She could have drown in his scent and be perfectly content about it. After a moments silence, a question came to Hermione.

"Draco…"

"Hmmm."

"How did you know your mother knew that you were alive the other day?" Draco said nothing, his body seemed a little tenser. Hermione persisted. "Did Elizabeth tell you?"

"Yes." He said in a low voice. "Yeah she gave me the message."

"She's kept appearing in your subconscious then?" Hermione sat up straighter and out of his hold slightly. She looked truly interested. "What did she say?" She suddenly flushed, realising her question may have been a little tactless. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want. I don't mind."

Draco chuckled, "You always were a terrible liar Hermione." Hermione sat there looking like she didn't know what to say. Draco sighed. He hadn't told her exactly who Elizabeth was and what connection they shared because he hadn't wanted anyone to ever know. He had thought that it would have hurt his mother far too much. However it was becoming apparent that Narcissa had known of his affairs and almost encouraged them as it meant he spent less time in the house and evidently with her. Also he trusted Hermione more than he had trusted anyone, save maybe his mother and Snape. He looked into her gentle face.

"Maybe you should make us some tea. This may take a while."

* * *

><p>Harry woke up and turned over in his bed. It had been a long day and he was mentally exhausted. A day of trying to avoid looking, talking or touching Ginny more than necessary was hard work. He was fairly certain nobody truly suspected anything. Mrs. Weasley was too preoccupied. He longed for the privacy of Hogwarts where he could hold Ginny's hand, stroke her hair, kiss her lovingly and just be with her. He turned over and looked at his best friend snoring. His eyebrows furrowed.<p>

Ron was becoming a pain in the arse. It seemed in light of new action himself and Malfoy being in his home, he had conveniently forgotten that he had given his blessing to Ginny and Harry over two months ago and had reverted to getting in the way whenever they could steal a moment.

Harry knew the cause of his bitterness though. I still loved Hermione, and not subtly either. He lashed out at her so much because he hated how she didn't return his feelings anymore. Harry turned it all over in his head. What had gone wrong? He knew they had split because they felt too awkward but it had been a civil one. Ron had handled it well and it was as if it had never happened. Maybe they both felt that now was not the time and when everything was calm and normal again, they could have tried. But … something was different. Hermione was different. She seemed more distracted than before and somehow lighter. She wasn't as stern as before. She didn't tell Harry and Ron off half as much as she used to and whenever Ron snapped at her, she didn't snap back. That was not the Hermione he knew. She just looked like it was a battle that would be lost either way.

Malfoy too had changed but then again he had changed so dramatically over the past few months it was nothing new. Yet he seemed calmer, more focused and he did fire snide comments at Harry. Malfoy and Harry seemed to have a pact to just avoid talking to one another unless absolutely necessary and that suited them fine. Harry was still having trouble getting used to having him on the Order's side.

And yet he still did not trust Snape. He could just about get his head around Malfoy's reasons for wanting to break away from Voldemort even though he didn't believe he would ever fully trust him. Snape was planning something he would bet his gold in Gringotts on it and yet when he brought up the issue with Hermione while washing some potatoes in the sink, she looked offended and snapped at him for saying such a thing. Harry had been taken aback. Snape didn't like Hermione; he'd made it perfectly clear in the old Potions class when he would call her a know-it-all. But she seemed to be looking at Snape differently with a brand new kind of respect and almost awe. Harry couldn't for the life of him wonder what had warranted such a reaction.

Harry could deal with many things but if his best friend was getting a crush on that greasy git, he'd curl up and die. With a shudder he turned and tried to push the thought out of his head while pulling the covers up around him and stifled a laugh. Someone finding Snape fanciable? Now that would be completely unrealistic… and he was a wizard!

**A/N - I for one think Snape is pretty hot, Harry! LOL. I made the mistake of listening to the soundtrack score which Snape will die to in Deathly Hallows. I was sobbing like a little girl! Thanks for all the feedback. I truly love it and hearing from you lot is such a nice gift. Tell me what you think. Reviews are a little ray of sunshine for me ****J**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - Hello. Thank you for the beautiful feedback. I love it. If you've story alerted please review. It makes me happy as hell and I will need it come friday. I am looking forward and dreading the last film in equal measure. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.**

It took Draco over an hour to tell Hermione everything. He poured out everything he could think of. How Elizabeth was the one who pushed him to act for the Order; how she was Lucius' former mistress; how he saw her childhood; her sorting into Slytherin; the truth about Thomas Sundraught and her true parentage; Snape's closeness with her after she left school and her meeting with Lucius at Malfoy Manor. After keeping this locked up in his head for so long, getting everything out, every detail, was like a weight off his gut. He felt almost free. Hermione said nothing throughout and just listened. Her eyes grew wider each time he told her something. Finally he finished talking and waited for her to say something.

"That is extraordinary." She breathed.

"Extraordinary isn't quite the word I'd used. Draining is more apt."

"How do you feel about her?" Hermione asked gently. Draco had to think for a moment. His feelings towards Elizabeth varied with every vision. Sometimes he felt hatred at what she did to his family (or what was left from the ruins of it anyway) and sometimes she felt truly genuinely sorry for her. It was a catch twenty two situation.

"I think she made a stupid, selfish mistake… but I don't hate her."

Hermione placed her hand on Draco's and gave it a little squeeze. Draco let his head fall back on the sofa and closed his eyes. Reflecting over everything had worn him down. He allowed his eyes to shut and breathed deeply as Hermione stroked his forehead. She had heard this was good for calming headaches by her mother. She had used to do it to Hermione when she was getting worked up over her exams. His brow seemed to unknotted and seemed to relax physically.

Hermione did this for a while and it was only when she noticed the steadiness of his breathing that she realised he had drifted to sleep. Hermione did not cease stroking his forehead. She savoured the opportunity to touch him. Feel that soft, pale skin under her knuckles and take in his features. He really must be part-Veela, she reasoned for whenever he was in the room, she had to fight desperately to not have the same reaction to him as Ron did with Fleur. She looked at the clock. Although wizarding clocks were harder to actually tell time with that Muggle ones, Hermione could read it was half past eleven. She had time, she could spend some time downstairs by his side, all be him conscious or otherwise. Resting her head on the sofa, she kept her hand firmly on his and sleep eventually washed over her.

* * *

><p>Draco knew the familiar feeling of him being drawn towards Elizabeth. He felt the similar sense of dread at having to view his father's betrayal before his eyes but also a reluctant acceptance. He had asked for this after all. Demanded it in fact. If he didn't like what he saw, well there was little he could say or do to change the fact it did indeed happen.<p>

He opened his eyes to find himself back in Dumbledore's office. He felt a slight contentment at seeing the place again. It was still beautiful and decorated with books. Elizabeth was sat at the desk, and eating what looked a lot like one of Dumbledore's sweet bags.

She looked up at Draco and smiled, popping another pear drop in her mouth. "You can always count of Dumbledore to have a bag or six in the drawer." She explained, a little muffled with a full mouth. Draco nodded. Elizabeth chewed and swallowed the sweet. "So, good to see you again," Elizabeth said much more clearer, "oh, and you've brought company."

Company?

Draco turned around and nearly gasped. Stood in the doorway of the office, looking bewildered and a little scared was Hermione. Her large eyes looked to Draco as if pleading with him to explain why she was dreaming such a bizarre dream.

"What the… what?" Draco babbled, looking from Hermione to Elizabeth and then back again. Elizabeth merely chuckled and looked back into the sweet bag, looking for more pear drops.

"Were you by any means touching when you fell asleep?" She asked casually.

"Um… yes, I think so." Draco managed, still looking baffled.

"Well, then maybe that has something to do with it." Elizabeth mentioned, examining a sweet before popping it into her mouth. Draco looked at her as though she had lost her mind. Hermione spoke though in a small voice.

"Because sometimes someone can join in on the dream if they touch." Draco remained confused for a while until he remembered. The book she had dug out when he had told her what he was, the paragraph she read, reverberating around his head.

"_In some cases, a non Requiem Walker can join the dream if they are touching the possessor of the gift while they too are in a state of unconsciousness and they have a deep emotional connection with the said person". _

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and he didn't see fright in her eyes but shock. Pleasant shock. Draco knew that he cared deeply for Hermione, more deeply than he had felt for any witch, but the proof that it existed had rendered her speechless.

Elizabeth walked round the desk, her eyes on Hermione. "Ah the girl from your bedside." She nodded.

Hermione stepped forward nervously and pulled her dressing gown tightly around herself. She was suddenly feeling rather self-conscious of how she looked. Elizabeth, already beautiful in the article, looked stunning in flesh. She was dressed cream dress and looked immaculate whilst Hermione had little make-up and a white robe on over her pyjamas. She felt her cheeks flame up.

"Hmmm, very pretty." Elizabeth stated, surveying Hermione's features and nodding. "Pear drop?"

"N-no thank you," Hermione shook her head although she couldn't find the words to point out that Elizabeth shouldn't offer up sweets that didn't belong to her. "I'm sorry," she said to Draco suddenly, "I… I didn't plan this to-" Draco held up a hand and then slowly dropped it and took her little one in his.

"So," Elizabeth said in a ringing voice hopefully under the impression it would alert them to the fact she was still present. They both looked to her, "You shall be staying?"

Hermione didn't answer. Draco did. "Yes, yes she will be staying." Hermione felt the familiar warm tingle again.

"Very well then," she nodded, placing the Pensive on the desk and taking out her wand, "I suppose you have an idea what the next memories will include."

Draco nodded looking grey and grim, while Hermione held onto his hand tightly. Elizabeth put the tip of her wand and drew out several strands of memories from her temple all of which dropped into the Pensive and swirled within the bowl. "Then step forth and see for yourselves."

Draco stepped forward with Hermione together they bent their head and were pulled forward into the memories. The fell down into the lights of a shop that Draco recognised immediately. Elizabeth was behind the counter of the shop, looking distracted and looking towards the direction of the door every five minutes. She seemed to be waiting for someone arrive. Draco noticed that the sky outside of the shop was dark and the streets deserted of shoppers. Come to think of it, the shop's sign had been turned to CLOSED.

There was a whip of robes and the form of Lucius Malfoy materialised in the shop. Elizabeth jumped back in surprise and then chuckled once the shock had gone.

"I thought this time you were going to come through the door?" Elizabeth stated.

"Apparition into the shop is much quicker. I thought that since you were expecting my presence and I own a section of the shop it won't be regarded as rude."

"Very true." Elizabeth smiled. She promptly picked up the book on the desk and handed it to Lucius. "Here are all the figures of the past month. Sales continue to be high and still rising." Lucius merely glanced carelessly at the black book and tucked it into his robes. His grey eyes that looked so like Draco's were staring at her. Hermione recognised that look: lust.

"Elizabeth," he said his drawling yet somehow smoothly layered voice, "you are an intelegent woman. You should know by now that it is not the progress of the shop I am so interested in."

Elizabeth was breathing heavily but tried to remain as oblivious for as long as she could. "What… what is it that you require to inspect then, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Lucius, Elizabeth and you know full well that I am here simply to see you."

Elizabeth looked into those grey eyes and her blue ones twinkled with fear and anticipation. She tore herself away when he stepped closer though and strode round to stand behind the till, clearly wanting to put a physical barrier between them both.

"Lucius, I cannot deny that I am flattered and indeed tempting. You are yourself a deeply handsome man but," she looked at him and her eyes were pleading, "you're married, you have a son, a family, a home. You can't possibly want to destroy that?"

"It is true I am married but not happily. Me and Narcissa haven't had what many would deem a conventional marriage for many years; sometimes I wonder if we ever did in the beginning. I had an obligation to uphold my family's legacy and produce a child whom the name could continue to be passed down to. I've completed those obligations and now I am free, if not literally, but in hindsight to pursue the life I have longed for so long. In you, Elizabeth, I see my ideal companion, beautiful, strong, independent and intelligent."

Elizabeth stared at him still looking sceptical. "So I would be expected to be a mistress and never anything else?"

"I cannot divorce Narcissa; the contract we made is for life. But I can give you my heart and that is more than Narcissa has ever owned or indeed wanted. You would want for nothing. You would be kept in the utmost care and comfort. I would see to it that I could be by your side whenever you wished it be so." Lucius stepped to the counter and put a velvet pouch upon the counter. "This is for you." Elizabeth eyed it suspiciously before opening it. Sat upon it lay a purple bracelet adorned in silver around the edges. It was a beautiful piece for sure and if Draco's suspicions were correct, worth a fair share of Galleons.

"I cannot accept this." Elizabeth shook her head, "It is too much. It is not right."

"It is my money that has paid for this and I choose to lavish it upon you." Lucius stated. He leaned over towards her, his hand tightly on his cane where Draco knew his wand was protected. "I implore you to think over my offer. I will not give up upon you easily. Malfoy's always get what they want in the end." And before Elizabeth could argue any further, Lucius turned on his heel and Disappearated. Elizabeth was left alone in the shop, staring at the bracelet and looking severely torn.

The scene shifted and dissolved around them only to reform seconds later. Draco was stood in the dressing room with the nursery trinkets that he had watched Henry and Elizabeth dress and talk in the past. Elizabeth was sat upon the window bench, looking out into the courtyard. The sky was darkening and had something of a purple shade over the grounds and garden. She was dressed in a bathrobe and a nightdress and looked unstyled for the first time Draco had seen her as an adult. On her wrist, was the purple bracelet. In between staring out of the window, she would glance down at it, sometimes stroking a jewel with a long manicured finger. Draco from his height could see out of the window and saw the swirl of black robes that was so familiar with Apparition. Elizabeth jumped to her feet only to sit back down heavily when she saw whom the figure was. The long black curtained hair was undeniably Snape's. The expression of disappointment and dread on Elizabeth's features told both Draco and Hermione that Elizabeth had not only thought it might have been Lucius but also the presence of her former Professor and friend was now not as welcome as it had been when she had been younger.

The chime of the doorbell did not rouse her to move even though it was apparent that Severus Snape had no acquaintance within the Wilcox family worth talking to aside from her. She remained rooted as she toyed with the bracelet. Draco could hear muffled voices down at the door and the approaching footsteps. The door opened and Henry stepped inside. His handsome face was stiff.

"Snape is here to see you." He announced, disdain for the name evident in his voice.

Snape stepped out from behind Henry without invitation. He looked around the room at the silver ornamants and toys from their childhood and raised his eyebrows. He turned back to Henry. "I can take it from here, Wilcox."

Henry practically growled. "Funnily enough, _Snape_, I don't particularly like my sister hanging out with the likes of you."

Snape sneered at him. "Gryffindors aren't known for their ability to listen to reason. As I remember you never listen in my class full stop." Henry looked ready to hex Snape when Elizabeth spoke up.

"Henry, please, I'm perfectly alright. You can go." Henry showed no sign of moving from the door way so Snape took the trouble to slam the door in his face himself. Draco had half a mind to chuckle.

Snape had a look on his face as he turned to address Elizabeth that reminded Draco of all the times him and Potter came face-to-face and Elizabeth wore the similar defiant expression Potter wore whenever he had to take a ear-bashing from Snape. There was something new in Snape's eyes though, something he never wore whenever he set eyes on Potter: concern.

"Am I correct that Lucius Malfoy has taken something of a shine to you?" He asked in his usual baritone voice. Elizabeth refused to break eye contact.

"He has admitted he is attracted to me, yes."

Snape looked grave. It looked as though he had been hoping against hope that maybe he had simply been misinformed. He paced the nursery, his black robes sweeping behind his feet. "And am I right in my theory that you share that attraction?"

Elizabeth looked down at the bracelet upon her wrist and toyed with it, contemplating her answer. Snape's eyes fell on the bracelet and looked away in disgust as though it were something offensive to him.

"I cannot deny I'm … flattered by his attentions. He is charming."

"And if you recall," Snape pointed out, "that is precisely what I warned you about when I told you of him in the first place." Elizabeth stood up finally and started to walk about the room, pacing slightly. Snape didn't waver. "Lucius Malfoy may be charming but that doesn't make him trustworthy or decent. Quite the contrary in fact."

"Unless it's escaped your notice, Severus, I am no longer a child and you are no longer my Head of House. I left Slytherin behind long ago." Her voice had a bite to it. Hermione began to play with the rope of her gown nervously.

"That does not mean I cannot warn you when I feel it is needed." Snape said, with equal bite to his voice. Elizabeth turned to face him.

"What exactly are you accusing him of?"

"I know Lucius, I have done for many years and his track record is sketchy at best. He is a married man, Elizabeth."

"But not happily." Elizabeth argued back.

"That old chestnut eh?" Snape sneered. "Let me guess. 'He was practically forced to marry Narcissa and conceive their son at wand point and although he can never leave her, he is willing to love you like his true wife.' Is that the old line?"

Elizabeth looked winded. It was obvious she expected Snape to not know quite so much but she recovered quite well.

"I have been dealing with Lucius for over six months. Nothing has ever passed between us but I find your assumption of him unfair Severus. The man is supposed to be your friend."

"Being his friend so long has made me more aware of his considerable lacks than many. I know what he is doing Elizabeth and if you think you are the first then you are mistaken. He has had mistresses before and all are dismissed in the end."

"Many of them were after his money and nothing else." Elizabeth shot back, "I do not require money. I am an independent woman with a business of my own. If anything… it would be him to gain something."

"Oh yes! And it doesn't take much of a stretch to think of what it is that he will gain-"

"Affection! Companionship! He is … he is lonely. He has practically admitted so himself."

"Narcissa is his wife! If he is lonely he should turn to her, not you! You may not be after his money but if you get sucked into his lies, you'll be nothing more than a whore!"

Elizabeth looked like she wanted to run at Snape and attack him. Somehow she remained rooted to the spot and stared at Snape with cold hatred.

"If that is your advice then it is noted. If that is all you have come to say then we have nothing more to discuss." Elizabeth and Snape looked at each other for a time. It was obvious that they were parting ways at this point and there seemed to be behind the coldness and resentment, an air of sadness. Finally Snape turned away and wrenched open the door. He nearly barged straight into Henry who looked as though he had not moved since Snape had swung the door shut in his face. They stared hard at one another in the doorway but did not snipe. It seemed Henry was at a loss for words. Snape strode out of the door and out of sight. Elizabeth looked shaken and her eyes were unusually bright as she watched her favourite professor leave her, for all she could believe would be forever.

Henry stood in the doorway looking at his younger sister in disbelief.

"Is it true?" He whispered. Elizabeth turned her back to him and stared out of the window. She watched as Snape strode into the courtyard and Disappearated. She held the window pane for support as she looked close to succumbing to her emotions. _"Is. It. True?" _The bitter words of her brother snapped her out of her melancholy and breathing deeply she restored her face to impassiveness and turned to him.

"Is what true?"

"You damn well what I mean! Are you having an affair with Malfoy?"

"No, I have never been that way with Lucius."

"But you're considering it!" Elizabeth did not answer that one and Henry looked like he'd been punched. "You… you can't be… _him_?"

"What do you mean 'him?'?" Elizabeth demanded.

"He's a Death Eater!" Henry bellowed. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked exasperated.

"You know perfectly well that he was cleared of all charges. By the Ministry if I'm not mistaken and your department no less."

"And I've been campaigning with all my power to overturn that decision ever since I was promoted to that office!" Henry looked like he was torn between yelling at the top of his lungs from anger and sobbing tears of anguish and frustrations.

"He was cleared and has been doing good for the Ministry ever since!" Elizabeth argued passionately.

"A cover story if ever I saw one!"

Footsteps came from the landing and their parents came into the room. Meleyna looked much the same although older in her features. Edward however looked almost unrecognisable. His dark hair had gone grey and his previously clean shaven jaw was now covered with grizzled stubble. He was thinner and looked more tired.

"What's wrong?" Meleyna demanded.

"My sister, it appears, is having something of a fling with Lucius Malfoy." Henry spat the words out as if they tasted disgusting in his mouth. Edward and Meleyna looked at Henry as though he had gone mad and then to Elizabeth. Their faces turned from disbelief to shock to horror. Elizabeth's expression gave nothing away.

"Lizzie?" Meleyna asked, "Is that true?"

"I am not having an affair with him. But if I did choose to, it would be my decision and my decision alone."

"Have you been Imperioused or something?" Henry demanded. "This is Malfoy. Malfoy!"

"I'm aware of his name!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Lizzie…" Edward said in a small voice, "your brother's right. Malfoy is bad news. I know it. Everyone at the Ministry knows it. Except Fudge and that's nothing new." He sounded as though he was trying to phrase it correctly so not to upset her. It didn't seem to work.

"So just because you all think he's bad news, that's the end of it?"

"We don't think he's bad news; we know it!" Meleyna argued. "That man is… he's sinister. There's something about him that can't be trusted. And on top everything else, he's a married man!"

"I've heard this before. I just had to receive a earful from Snape about this!" Elizabeth said shrilly.

"And for the first time since I first drew breath, I'm behind Snape 100%." Henry shot back. "Don't you see? Even Snape says he's a rotter and Snape's no angel himself!"

"Since when have you paid attention to a word Snape has to say!"

"Well, he's obviously trying to shake some sense into you!" Melyna cried, "so I think old rivalry is forgotten here."

"You all talk to me like a child, ignorant of what to do and expect me to listen?" Elizabeth shouted.

"You're nineteen!" Henry bellowed, "You're easy prey to a man like him!"

Meleyna crossed the room and grab hold of Elizabeth and virtually shook her as though praying that it would shake sense into her. "Lizzie, please, don't lower yourself to his words. They are all lies!"

"Well, you're the expert on lies aren't you!"

Draco closed his eyes. He had seen it coming but he had hoped it wouldn't. Meleyna dropped Elizabeth's arms as though burnt. Edward simply stared at her and then away. Henry looked murderous. Elizabeth herself looked like she was shocked by her words but didn't take them back. She was too proud for that.

"Lizzie…" Meleyna whimpered.

"Only a Slytherin tries scoring cheap points." Henry growled. "I was wrong. You two will make the perfect couple." And with that, he stormed from the room. Meleyna followed after a moment, her eyes streaming. Edward didn't move for a moment. He looked at Elizabeth.

"We just… we only want you to be happy. That's all we've ever wanted."

Elizabeth looked like she was cracking. Hermione willed her to hug her father, say she was sorry and tell him she loved him. But she didn't.

"Let me run my own life then."

Edward finally turned away and left the room, shutting the door quietly. Elizabeth collapsed onto the window bench and allowed despair to take over.

The world around her shifted and Draco and Hermione were thrown into something completely new. Draco recognised the land outside his house instantly. It was dark and cold. Elizabeth was waiting on a stone bench by a bridge. Her cloak was pulled tightly around herself. There was a swirl of robes and Lucius Apparated into the scene. She stood immediately.

"I thought maybe you weren't coming." Elizabeth admitted. Lucius smiled easily.

"Did I not tell you that I would be at your command?"

Elizabeth nodded and looked down at her feet. She looked at a loss at what it was she was going to say. Lucius stepped forward.

"Have you considered my offer?"

Again Elizabeth nodded, her eyes still on the ground.

"And what is your answer?" Lucius reached out a black gloved hand and tilted her chin so she was looking into his grey eyes.

"Do you truly love me?" she asked. She sounded like a child searching for reassurance. Lucius merely smiled.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Draco half wanted to shout out that it was hardly a stretch as his house was barely half a mile away. Elizabeth kept her eyes locked.

"And you will always be truthful with me?"

"Of course." Elizabeth nodded.

"Well then…" Lucius didn't wait for any more words when he pulled Elizabeth's face to his and kissed her deeply. His claim on her was complete. Draco looked away in disgust. The scene began to dissolve and he was pulled up into the Pensive and was soon stood upon Dumbledore's rug again. Hermione looked dazed at his side. Elizabeth was sat at the desk looking grave. Draco's eyes narrowed at her. It was not for her affair though; it was for her treatment of her family and Snape. He had never been more frustrated with her.

"I know you must hate me."

Hermione shook her head weakly. Draco couldn't be bothered for such lies however and did nothing.

"So that was the beginning of the romance of the wizarding century was it?" Draco spat.

"You wanted to see everything Draco-"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." He barked. Hermione squeezed his hand tightly.

"It is necessary that you understand."

"What happened after that?" Hermione asked lamely.

"You will soon see." Elizabeth remarked. "But now go back. It is nearly dawn and you don't want to be caught together, do you?"

With no energy between the two of them to argue, they allowed themselves to be pulled away and back into the present.

* * *

><p>Christmas that day was a long day and rather hard work. Hermione and Draco found themselves so drained that jollity was the last thing on their mind and were both notably quiet at Christmas dinner. Harry questioned Hermione about this and she simply answered that she was worried about her NEWTs. Harry didn't bother asking Draco why he was quiet. They got on better when they didn't speak.<p>

Hermione received a package from her parents from Errol who looked more bedraggled than ever. It was a little book of poetry from all ages in history. Hermione smiled with her mother's explanation that maybe this will help her feel more in touch with the "ordinary" world, as it was quite nice in some aspect. It was a small little thing with a purple cover and gold writing on the front. Mrs. Granger had a habit of hunting in old dusty book shops for 1st Editions of her favourite Jane Austin novels without much luck. Hermione had considered letting her mother know that Jane Austin was a witch who had a habit of testing love potions on men to see the results for her books.

Hermione had been clearing away some rubbish when she spotted the parcel Snape had given her for Draco in her trunk. Snatching it up, she hurried downstairs and into the living room were Draco looked on the verge of nodding off. Explaining the parcel, Draco took it and left the room for the kitchen where nobody was. Hermione waited a few minutes before making an excuse for a cup of tea.

Hermione peaked round the door. Draco was staring at a box. The paper was off and a black box with ancient runes around the sides was sat on the table. Draco lifted the lid and a sweet sounding piano tune tinkled around the room. It was a music box and it sounded familiar.

Draco felt as though he was going to collapse. He remembered staring at this very box in the window of an antique shop when he had been small. He'd begged his father to let him have it but Lucius has snarled that he had no place buying such useless trinkets. His mother had been there. She must have remembered.

She must have enchanted the box to play her playing the piano music she had written. Narcissa had not been so talented as him whilst playing yet he knew his mother's playing anywhere. This was Narcissa's way of saying she was with him, whatever he did. He waited until Hermione finally shut the door again before letting the tears fall. He was still a proud man and probably always would be.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N 1- Hello people. Well, I went to the cinema and saw the Deathly Hallows Part 2. Good. God. Almighty. I loved it. They did a wonderful job on it. Alan Rickman was outstanding and did Snape's tale justice (little Snape and Lily were adorable), Tom Felton was brilliant at making Draco appear torn and ultimately loyal to his family and I must say Rupert Grint was amazing too as he made the very character that I have hated in the books seem loveable, endearing and sympathetic in the films, though watching Hermione and him kiss was surreal and I had the urge to shout "NOOO!". I'm a bit too immersed in my story I think. **

**Overall a great job by all (one MASSIVE gripe though: WHY was Ariana's story not told? WHY?) **

**A/N 2- Anyway here's a new chapter. Seriously hope you enjoy. Sorry my updates aren't as frequent as they were but the longer I take on chapters the happier I am with them. This isn't as long as the others but I've suffered something of a writer's block this week. I'll get over it though. Read and review. You know i love it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing as you all well know. **

* * *

><p>The Christmas and New Year passed by without much disruption. Mrs. Weasley fed everyone so much that all the guests seemed fairly certain they would depart the Burrow a stone heavier in weight. The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry passed the days away playing wizarding chess, listening to the old radio in the corner of old Christmas wizarding songs and on slightly less cold days would trek out to the orchard and play Quiddich. Draco never attempted to join in. He preferred to be left alone to his own thoughts, he stated to Mrs. Weasley when she tried to cajole him into joining them to watch the Quiddich. Hermione too declined though Mrs. Weasley didn't challenge this as she knew of Hermione's hatred of the sport. She was blissfully unaware as she watched with her husband as their sons, daughter and surrogate son played on broomsticks that Draco and Hermione had been wrapped tightly around each other the moment they had stepped out the door.<p>

Draco loved these stolen moments with Hermione. Not only were they hot and sensual, but they stopped the furious racing of his mind and made him calm. Ever since he had received his mother's music box, he had listened to it every night. He allowed the piano tunes to wash over him until he finally fell asleep. It was quickly becoming something of a lullaby to him.

Hermione and Draco had mixed feelings over their departing of the Burrow for Hogwarts and Spinner's End respectfully. Hermione missed the library and the assignments that came with NEWT examinations (she'd finished the essays given by her Professors for over the Christmas holidays within the first few days of her arriving to the Burrow). She was currently living in an adult world of war, death and secrets; homework assignments were a gentle reminder of simpler times when they were her greatest concern. Draco was looking forward to seeing his mentor and escaping the constant glares and suspicious nature of some of the occupants of the Burrow. He was looking forward to being able to perform magic again. He was still sixteen so the trace was still on him but within a month it would lift as the trace did not remain on underage deceased wizards for longer than a few weeks. It had been nearly three weeks so it would be gone any day now.

Yet as the day of their departing grew closer, the reality of their separation became all too real for the both of them. It had only been two weeks of being together (albeit in complete secrecy) and now they were facing the idea of not seeing one another for weeks, maybe even months! Hermione had shed many tears in the bathroom over it. She didn't want him out of her life for that long even if they could now communicate by letter. Draco too was feeling hollow about the idea of it but managed to remain placid and indifferent as he always did in the Burrow. If he started weeping at the idea of leaving the Burrow when he had been enduring the Weasel's company, it would raise more than a few eyebrows.

Before they knew it, the trunks were packed and it was the morning of the return to school. The Floo network was open for them so Draco got to see Hermione off in the loosest sense of the word. Harry and him had an awkward exchange where they sorted of nodded a goodbye to one another and Ginny gave him a small little smile (she'd been fairly impressed with him over the holidays). Ron simply stepped into the fire and was pulled out of sight through the green flames without so much as a glance at Draco. Draco was relieved he didn't have to be civil anymore. It had hurt Draco's chest with the amount of muted insults he longed to lob at him. When Mrs. Weasley was busy hugging Harry short of breath, Draco discreetly slipped his fingers around Hermione's little ones and squeezed briefly. In reality, he longed to kiss her until her lips were bruised and raw. She seemed to look more beautiful than ever now that she was about to step out of his life for who knows how long. Hermione herself was having to blink furiously to stop her eyes filling with tears. Why was this so hard?…

Harry and Ginny stepped into the fire and were gone with a great big whooshing sound. Hermione stepped into the recently vacated fire and took the powder Mrs. Weasley offered to her. With a watery smile from Mrs. Weasley whose face was blotchy and pink from the tears she had shed at watching her children leave for the dangerous world, she said in a clear voice as she dropped the powder "HOGWARTS". The last image she saw was Draco smiling gently at her before she was whipped away towards the castle. She let out a cry of anguish as she tore through the fireplaces that passed on the way.

* * *

><p>Hermione stumbled from the fireplace into the office of Professor McGonagall where Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting. They left promptly and towards the common room. Upon arriving Hermione fell into a chair by the fire. Ron was more or less rugby tackled by Lavender no sooner than he had stepped inside the common room and Ginny and Harry cuddled up together on the sofa. This only seemed to wound Hermione further. There seemed to be couples everywhere. Neville was sat before the fire on the carpeted floor.<p>

"Hi Hermione. How was Christmas?" He asked brightly

"Pleasant, thanks Neville. Yours?"

"Great. Nan was in a good mood thanks to the eggnog and my Uncle didn't try to dangle me out the window this year. Said I'm too heavy apparently." Hermione didn't think this would normally create such a happy reaction from Neville until she saw he was holding a box of what looked like muddy weeds.

"Are those Gurdyroots, Neville?"

"Yeah," Neville grinned, "Luna sent them to me for a Christmas present."

"That's… that's lovely." Hermione smiled. "What are you going to do with Gurdyroots though?"

"They're great for Herbology, loads of uses. I was running a bit low. I couldn't believe Luna remembered me saying." Hermione smiled genuinely at that. Luna could have sent him a Howler and he would have been delighted simply because it was from her. To be given something he needed from the girl he adored (however unusual the gift was) was heaven to Neville.

Hermione closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she allowed herself to remember what that feeling was like.

* * *

><p>Draco had not been seated ten minutes when the green flames of the fire burst into life and Severus Snape emerged.<p>

"Draco." He said in a sort of greeting.

"Snape." Draco returned standing to address him. His Godfather looked the same as usual - sullen face and dark. Mrs. Weasley dithered slightly. She never seemed to know what to do when arround Snape.

"Would you like some tea? A piece of cake?" Mrs. Weasley offered, pink faced.

"No thank you." He answered flatly. "Just Draco will do."

Draco looked at Mrs. Weasley feeling unsure how to say goodbye to a woman who had been so kind to him. Mrs. Weasley took care of this by throwing her arms around him like she had done with the other four.

"Now, you look after yourself, do you hear me? And if there's anything you need, send us an owl." Mrs. Weasley's voice was strained. She had grown more fond of Draco than she could ever have imagined. He had not been the spoilt pampered little prince of the past but quiet, thin and vulnerable looking: all the things Mrs. Weasley couldn't bare to see in a teenage boy. Snape raised his eyebrows sardonically as Draco remained rigid in her arms before Draco finally gingerly patted her on the back in what he hoped would be a comforting movement. Mrs. Weasley only relinquished her grip on Draco when Snape cleared his throat pointedly. Draco gave Mrs. Weasley a little smile before turning towards the fireplace and stepping inside with Snape at his side. He barely had time to turn back around before the green powder was thrown and they were spinning uncontrollably away from the Burrow.

Draco stumbled as the spinning stopped and tumbled onto the worn carpet. Raising his head, he looked around to find that he was in an old sitting room. There were books everywhere, completely covering the walls so nearly not a trace of the wall could be seen. There was an armchair by the fire, brown and frayed from the years gone by and a matching sofa on the other side of the room. It was in some ways a lot like the Burrow living room but had not of the rafters and ornaments that made it so cosy that Mrs. Weasley had collected over the years. Draco was certain that Snape rarely came back here and had not seen fit to redecorated his childhood home other than to use it as something of a live-in library. Hermione would have loved it. The rain from outside was hitting the window hard and fast and the sound filled the room.

Draco got to his feet as Snape stepped out of the fireplace.

"This is your home." Draco stated.

"In the loosest sense of the word. I rarely come here. My chambers in Hogwarts house me much better." Draco found himself inclined to agree at that one. Teachers at Hogwarts got a very good deal in terms of rooms. "The trace was removed today. You can perform magic all you like. You may need this." Snape reached into his robes and drew out his Hawthorn wand. "It's safe for you to use this now."

Draco took back the wand. He'd missed this. It was a good wand and obeyed him readily during spells. The wand does truly choose the wizard it seemed. Snape strode about the room.

"I will visit in the evenings when my absence will not be detected from the grounds. You are trained but I will continue sharing spells and news with you. On Saturday, Miss. Granger will visit-"

"Hermione?" Draco babbled before he could stop himself, "Why, um, why is she to come?"

Snape looked at him a little suspiciously for a second and Draco had to fight to stop his cheeks going bright pink. "She is the only member of the Order and the D.A apart from Dumbledore himself who trusts your loyalties to us completely. She will deliver news and share plans within the D.A with you. Potter has seen to it that no one tells me the plans being devised." His voice sounded bored but with something of an edge to it. "He trusts me less than he does you. I can't imagine how smug he'll be when he believes himself to be right in a few months." Draco nodded glumly as he collapsed onto the sofa. "Hopefully her trust in you will help integrate you quicker into the D.A and you will not be treated with suspicion for much longer."

"Potter was rather reasonable over the holidays," Draco admitted as an afterthought. "And the Ginny girl. It's Weaselbee that's the problem."

Snape looked like he'd sucked something sour. Draco knew that any sort of truce with Potter wouldn't go down well with his mentor but it was the truth.

"Then we're half way there." Snape managed. He turned back towards the fireplace. "I must return. You're free to go in every room in the house but never outside."

"You will come back?"

"Of course." Snape nodded. He dropped the green powder and with a whoosh he was gone.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the rest of the day wandering the school. It was peaceful to have large spaces between herself and her friends again. It allowed her to breath and think. It seemed that wherever she went though she was reminded of Draco. His death was still a fresh topic in school. She overheard Pansy snivelling in the girl's toilets when she went in there although any pity she had quickly evaporated into annoyance when Pansy called her a mud blood and stormed out.<p>

She went to the library and sat in her corner. She didn't take out a book though. Instead she sat and thought in the hushed silence. She relived those stolen moments at night with Draco in the living room of the Burrow. The warmth of his body against hers, his scent, his touch, his taste. It felt almost like some kind of beautiful yet cruel dream now she was back to the reality of life at school and he was in some far corner of Snape's childhood, hidden and protected.

Hermione couldn't contain a smirk. They'd actually got away with it. Ginny sometimes looked as though she was a little suspicious of her behaviour but if she did suspect that her best friend was having a secret thing with their long-time enemy, Hermione was convinced Ginny would have been more vocal about it.

Hermione had loved the excitement of possibly getting caught. She blushed. She never thought she'd been one of those girls who got a more sexual kick out of danger but obviously her adventures had had that effect upon her. And reformed or not there was something dark and mysterious about Draco that was incredibly sexy.

Hermione felt sexy because of him. She felt like there was a woman under her uniform for the first time.

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by approaching footsteps. She crossed her legs and tried to make her face look innocent, even though she hadn't actually done anything other than think. The figure of Professor Snape emerged from behind the bookcase.

"Miss. Granger." He said in his usual bored drawl. Hermione stood up at once.

"Professor Snape. What's wrong?"

"Nothing that should create you to panic." He answered lazily. "I'm just here to inform you that Dumbledore has picked you to be the go-between for the D.A and Draco. This means you'll be required to visit Spinner's End every Saturday to give Draco updates."

Hermione didn't know how she kept her face steady as she was tempted to do a dance of jubilation. She was going to see Draco in less than a week!

"Of course." She nodded, "Anything I can do to help. Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, that is quite enough for now." Snape talked to her in the same tone as he had with her when he called her a know-it-all in class. Hermione stiffened and looked at him. Did he suspect? "Good day, Miss. Granger." Hermione watched him go and as soon as she saw him disappear from sight, her face split into a massive grin.

* * *

><p>Draco spent the afternoon, nervously poking around the living room. He was reluctant to leave the living room. Having spent weeks trapped within the company of other people, being alone was a strange feeling. The news that Hermione would visit him once a week had lessened the heavy weight on his chest.<p>

It was dark when he finally ventured out of the sitting room and began to wander around the neglected house. The kitchen was much like the sitting room, in that it was dark, old and had a sort of brownish colour to all it's furnishings and cutlery. Draco checked the fridge. It was empty save for a lump of cheese and some milk that smelt vile. He murmered a quick spell and the milk turned back to fresh and brand new. He repeated this on a loaf of bread he found that turned from blue, green and furry to golden brown and smelling quite delicious. He had a right mind to cast this spell on the entire house but thought Snape might not take kindly to him redecorating his house, even if Snape did have an obvious disdain for it. He made a cup of tea and ate the cheese and bread quietly.

He ventured up the creaking stairs upstairs. The bathroom was old and worn but clean. It had an ugly looking bathtub that looked like it had been bought simply for its cheapness. He moved across the landing to the next closed door. It was a large bedroom. It had a double bed with a flowery duvet and a knitted throw of various colours. The wallpaper too must have been flowers though the years had faded the flowers. There was a brown wardrobe and matching side tables with matching lamps with moth-eaten lampshades with little tassels on. There was a photograph on the table. It wasn't moving so it must have been taken with a Muggle camera. Draco picked it up and examined it. There was a formidable looking man dressed in a suit with a hooked nose while at his side was a woman dressed in a white dress and a veil. She had a sallow looking face and familiar curtained hair. Neither were particularly attractive and despite the fact it were their wedding day, they both looked miserable and pained to have to have a photo together. Draco understood why Snape did not like coming back to the house. Living with these two as your parents could hardly have been a barrel of laughs.

Draco replaced the photograph and left the room quietly. There was only one room left. It was considerably smaller than the other and bed in the room was a single, iron bed. This must have been Snape's childhood bedroom. It was just a dowdy as the rest of the house. There were no toys or any examples that a child ever lived here. There were just a chest of drawers, a wardrobe and a lamp in the corner. Draco thought reasonably that maybe Snape had gotten rid of all the remnants of his childhood when he had left for Hogwarts, but Draco had a sinking feeling that was not the case.

Draco walked over to the window and peered out. It was dark but he could make out the similar looking houses that lined the streets and a massive chimney that loomed over the street. The rain was still pouring thick and fast. No wonder he ended up bitter, he thought sadly, its amazing he even sneers if this is anything to go by.

Draco went to move away from the window when his foot stepped on a distinctly creaky floor board. Draco looked at it. He tapped it with his foot. Unlike the other boards it was hollow and with a further wiggling of his foot, it seemed loose. Kneeling down, Draco caught hold of the board and tried to move it. It came away. There was something concealed under it. A brown shoebox. It was covered in dust. Seizing it, Draco pulled it out, and held it as if it were a bomb about to explode. Maybe Snape had concealed something dark and forgotten about it. But then surely he wouldn't put it in a Muggle shoebox? Slowly taking of the lid, apprehension left and curiosity took its place. There was drawings and pictures inside. He picked up a drawing and looked at it. It wasn't very good and looked like it had been drawn with old crayons by a ten-year-old. There seemed to be a girl with long strokes of a red crayon with what he assumed was meant to be long red hair. She was wearing a blue dress though it looked more like a triangle and she had stick arms and legs. Her eyes were big and green and she had a big red smile.

Putting it down, he picked up another picture. It was a Muggle picture again. It was of a little boy and girl. It was almost funny how mismatched they looked. He could only assume that the drawing had meant to be the girl in the picture and it hadn't done her justice. The girl was young, pretty and smiley with long red hair, big green eyes and a pretty summer dress on. By her side, was a thin, tall boy with black hair curtain and big black eyes. He was wearing the most unusual clothes. Jeans that were too short, an oversized shirt and a jacket. He wasn't smiling but his eyes were huge like he couldn't believe he was in the picture with the girl at all.

There were many other things in the box. A hair ribbon, a lock of hair that looked the same colour as the girl's and a tiny charm. It looked like it had fallen off a bracelet and had been kept for safe keeping. The last thing in the box was a card. It was old and tattered with a picture of a drawn on cake. Inside it read:

_**To Severus,**_

_**Happy Eleventh Birthday. **_

_**Only a few more months and we'll be going! Can't wait**_

_**Love Lily**_

Draco stared at the card and then at the photo again. _Lily? _


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N - Went to see Harry Potter again today (3D this time). Loved it! For people asking this story will carry on to the end of Deathly Hallows and as you can see as I'm only half way through Half Blood Prince with my version I've got a lot more to come. I've written a ever so slightly more heated scene for Draco and Hermione. I'm brand new to writing that kind of thing so im easing into it. Please read and review. Reviews make me all fuzzy and smiley. Also the more feedback I get, the harder I work to update quickly. **

**Disclaimer- i dont own a single thing to do with Harry Potter. Sadly I am not a genius like J.K **

Ginny sighed contentedly as her head lay on Harry's chest on the large bed they'd concocted in the Room of Requirement. He'd been dead to the world for about ten minutes now. Ginny herself was exhausted. They'd waited for Ron to be distracted by Lavender practically straddling him in the Gryffindor common room before sneaking out of the portrait hole and sprinting for the seventh floor. Two weeks of being only able to hold polite conversation and sneaking into the pig shed for a chaste kiss only to have Ron blundering in on them had taken its toll on both of them and they quickly got to work getting reacquainted with one another. Four times to be exact.

Ginny spent these moments dreaming of a future with Harry. She dare not voice them to him; he had enough on his plate with Voldemort rising and his meetings with Dumbledore to get freaked out with Ginny imagining babies that had Harry's eyes and her hair and vice versa. She had confronted him in one of their quieter moments in the Burrow, when Mr. Weasley had nodded off in the armchair after a rather generous helping of brandy, about what it was that Dumbledore was telling him in those meetings. Harry had told her as gently as possible that he couldn't tell her and he wouldn't even if he could. Ginny was already to argue that as his girlfriend he had just as much right as Hermione and Ron only for Harry to announce that he hadn't even told them. Some things were much safer to keep between as few people as possible. Ginny was winded at that. If he hadn't even told Hermione and Ron, even now, that it must be dark indeed. So she let it drop. For now.

Ginny couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the fact that Ron and Harry seemed strained at times. She knew Ron would have trouble with them being together at times though hopefully now he had Lavender to distract him again he would be more accommodating. She felt a little sorry for Lavender too at this point. Ron was clearly using her because he was still nuts about Hermione although he was still treating her coldly at times. Hermione didn't seem to notice much about Ron and Lavender at all though so his attempts were rather futile. Not now she was having her own affair…

They'd hidden it quite well, Ginny had to give it to them. Had she not known Hermione so well she might not have noticed either. She'd first noticed that there was a fire in Hermione's eyes every time she looked at Draco from across a room. It was evident that she fancied him even before the holidays. Ginny didn't think too much of this. It was just a crush more than likely, she'd reasoned. She was hardly alone there. Ginny used to have a crush on Draco herself when she was in her first year. Obviously she'd loved Harry right from the start but she couldn't deny how gorgeous he was when she had first seen him in Flourish and Blotts. It had died fairly quickly when it transpired that his father had tried to effectively kill her with a possessed book.

It was at the Burrow she noticed that Hermione was starting to wear, albeit subtly, slightly tighter clothing and spending more time doing her hair. Again, maybe just a coincidence, Ginny had reasoned. Then one night she woke up to find Hermione not in her camp bed next to her. Ginny had got up and gone to see if Hermione was having a midnight cup of tea and if maybe she could join her. She was feeling parched.

On the landing, she heard hushed voices. Curiosity got the better of her and she retrieved some Extendable Ears from her room. She sat on the floor open mouthed as she listened to her best friend and Malfoy whisper passionate things to each other (Malfoy said some _very _suggestive things that made Ginny's cheeks burn) and exchange breathless kisses. She couldn't stop listening it seemed even though she knew she should. She finally managed to get to her feet and dash into her room. She stepped on a particularly creaky floorboard and it must have startled Hermione as she came hurrying back upstairs not long after. She didn't notice Ginny's eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was in a hard line.

Ginny had waited in shock for days for Hermione to say something. I mean, surely she would? They were best friends and, more over, they were girls. Girls tell each other everything. Yet not a word.

Ginny had began to feel angry. What was it with people not being willing to tell her the truth? First Harry and now Hermione? Ginny soon softened however when she had heard Hermione crying in the bathroom. She felt guilty and decided that she would allow Hermione to tell her in her own time. She was clearly having trouble with everything going on at the moment. It was best to leave things alone to see how they would turn out. Draco was a questionable choice but, if he made Hermione happy, he couldn't be that bad, could he?

Snuggling into Harry's body, she allowed herself to stay calm. Things always worked themselves out in the end. Well, Ginny hoped they would.

* * *

><p>Hermione was, quite simply, in marvellous spirits. Professor Flitwick had given them a new essay to sink their teeth into which she dived straight into with relish, the constancy of the whispers about Draco was beginning to fade and she was going to be able to be alone with Draco on Saturday. Life was getting to be quite pleasant again.<p>

Healer training was getting more advanced with Madame Pomfrey showing her advanced magic about how to detect internal bleeding and tumours on someone. She performed it as an afterthought when Katie Bell came in from a nasty fall off her broom during Quiddich practise only to discover bleeding around her stomach. A quick potion and a days bed rest later and Katie was as good as new. She thanked Hermione enthusiastically, saying it saved her missing the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match. Hermione waved it away while thinking how someone could put a blasted game of flying balls before their own health. Madame Pomfrey commented she could be the matron of Hogwarts in under five years if she carried on. She talked wistfully of longing for a nice quiet retirement away from potions and children complaining of pain. Luna seemed to be in even better spirits than usual, humming happily whenever she had to tend to cuts and bruises.

Hermione returned after her lunch break to the Hospital Wing to find Neville sitting on the bed of the wing looking like he'd been beaten up. Luna was dabbing gently at his head with ointment where he had a particularly nasty cut on his forehead.

"Oh my goodness, Neville!" Hermione cried, "What happened?"

"Oh hi, Hermione." He sounded quite cheerful which took Hermione by surprise. "Don't worry, it looks worse than it is."

"What happened? Did you get attacked?"

"Sort of. By a Blast Ended Skrewt." Neville shrugged and winced in pain.

"It was so sweet." Luna cooed, "I heard Skrewts have pods in their mouths that ward off dangerous creatures and Neville got me one." Luna pulled at a chain round her neck that now had a black stone on it. It looked a bit like a gall stone to Hermione.

"It was no trouble." Neville smiled, though judging the state of him, it had been a considerable amount of trouble. Luna looked at the stone dreamily.

"You did a good job, Luna," nodded Madame Pomfrey when she came to check on Neville, "though I could have done it if you would have let me."

"Girls are supposed to look after their boyfriends." Luna said, looking at the vial of potion. Hermione and Neville looked at Luna wide-eyed.

"I'm… I'm your boyfriend now?" Neville asked, looking like he dared not believe it could be true.

"Oh yes, did I not tell you?" Luna said, still looking with interest at the potion. Neville sat motionless a moment then caught hold of Luna's head and kissed her with enthusiasm that meant Luna was reclined back in his arms. Hermione laughed but it was a delighted laugh. Neville yanked them both upright again, not even caring a cut on his lip had reopened and Luna looked her normal dazed self only a little pinker in the face. Ah, young love, Madame Pomfrey and Hermione thought in unison.

* * *

><p>Snape was pacing Dumbledore's office looking to preoccupied to simply sit down. Dumbledore was reclined in the chair, looking calm and a little amused.<p>

"Why now? Why did they decide now was the time to give in to stupid feelings?" Snape ranted, "The mission is at stake and they are considering a love affair?"

"I don't think they are so much considering as embarking now, Severus." Dumbledore commented, "Surely you saw this coming? Miss. Granger has been looking at Mr. Malfoy with undisguised lust for weeks now. You couldn't have missed that scene at the Ball. I haven't seen sparks like it since Seamus Finnegan tried to make a firework shoot out of his wand and blew up half the second corridor."

"Of course I did. I still find it unbelievable that the other students were so dense as to not see it. But I had hoped I was mistaken."

"Why begrudge your godson a little happiness? Miss. Granger has grown into a very handsome woman. It's nice to see someone has finally noticed, to be honest."

"But don't you think its … dangerous? Romantic feelings and attachment can… cloud judgement." Snape managed. Dumbledore gave him a sad smile.

"In some cases, yes," Dumbledore said gently, "but you will also agree Severus that it strengthens resolve. Wasn't our greatest fear that Draco would lose his nerve when the time came to spring into action and decide to revert back to following blindly the traditions of his father? If my predictions are correct, this relationship will strengthen his allegiance to us."

"What if it makes him act irrationally though?" Snape demanded hotly, clearly frustrated that the old man did not share his concerns, "I know Draco! I've known him all his life. He is incredibly protective to those he loves and cares about. If anyone threatens them in any way whatsoever, he loses all rationality and won't rest until he's had them pay for it. Now should Granger get hurt in any way by the Death Eaters in times to come, what's to say he won't blow the pretence and emerge, hunting for their blood?"

"He shall have to emerge at some point Severus, although the longer he remains hidden, the better. I trust that I will be able to prevent any harm coming to Miss. Granger whilst I am still around and also that you will take up the post, discreetly of course, when the time comes."

Snape nodded darkly. Dumbledore smiled. "But what do we do in the time-being?" Snape snapped.

"Do, Severus? We shall do… nothing."

"Nothing?" Snape demanded.

"Exactly. For one, it is not our place to do anything other than observe. Interfering will not help Draco's attitude. We shall say nothing and allow the natural flow of life to steer it for us."

Snape looked at Dumbledore as if he had sprouted two heads. He had heard some hippy rubbish from Dumbledore in the past but it still beggared belief. Dumbledore picked up the Daily Prophet and began to read as Snape turned over everything in his mind.

* * *

><p>Draco had noticed a difference in his godfather when he had arrived for the lessons. He seemed to be preoccupied in thought and looked like he was searching for something in Draco's face every time they looked at each other. Draco felt cold at the thought that maybe Snape knew he'd uprooted his childhood from the very floorboards and found himself making sure that he applied Occulemency at all times in case Snape decided to dive into his mind. Yet Snape said nothing though he looked sometimes like he was actually chewing back the words.<p>

Draco had taken to keeping the photo on his person. It truly fascinated him. It was quite surreal to see Snape as a child, all awkward, small and skinny. There didn't seem to be a trace of the powerful, rather intimidating man he had grown-up knowing. The girl was even more fascinating to him. Lily seemed to be the complete opposite of his godfather's childhood self. She seemed graceful, chatty and free. She was clearly a witch too, as a few months after Snape's birthday, the letters would have started arriving from Hogwarts. Was she his girlfriend? A sweetheart?

Draco had never seen the girl before but, and for the life of him he couldn't think why, she seemed almost familiar. He didn't know any red head women, save Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, and despite the flaming hair, he could tell this was, for once, not a red-head related to the Weasleys. Draco tried his hardest to think. She would be about Snape's age now, in her late-thirties, so she could have children. Had he maybe seen her on the platform of the Hogwarts Express? Those eyes… he'd seen them before… but where?

Draco was beyond frustrated as he felt like he'd looked into the eyes of the girl before but he couldn't place who the woman had been. It was a nagging, grating feeling that he was inches from touching who it was but it was just ever so slightly out of reach.

The girl's identity only really mattered to Draco because she clearly meant something to Snape, whether that still existed or not Draco wasn't sure, and for Snape to harbour feelings for someone made Draco want to know more. This was a man who had not so much as grinned for nearly sixteen years. His emotions were so wrapped up that just a glimmer made Draco want to keep digging.

Draco tucked the photo away on Saturday morning. Hermione would be coming soon and he needed to look decent. He bathed, dried, dressed in his black trousers and white shirt (why break the habit of a lifetime?) and fixed his hair. Draco didn't normally obsess over his looks as much as Zabini used to, as he had a knack of always looking good, but this time he wanted to impress. He put on his cologne, checked his hair about three times and down two glasses of Firewhiskey that he had packed when he left the Burrow, deciding to conveniently ignore the fact it was actually breakfast time. Another hour. It was nearly time…

* * *

><p>Hermione had been up since eight o'clock in the morning and unknown to her had been mimicking Draco's behaviour. She had taken probably one of the longest hottest baths yet which had been nearly drowned with vanilla bath crème. Hermione had washed and conditioned her hair, hoping it would help tame the wild mane a little further. She dried herself and went into the bedroom. She had spent ages picking her outfit before settling for a pink v-neck jumper, tight jeans that she'd borrowed from Ginny and ballet pumps. It was a simple outfit but one that showed off her slender curves and long legs. She cast the taming spell on her hair and tied it up into a bun. Also, for the first time on a weekend, she applied make-up carefully. She stuck to natural colours but made sure she didn't rush it like she always did. She applied the mascara, shadow and eyeliner with utmost attention. In the end, her eyes looked huge and sexy looking.<p>

She applied a bit of perfume and then sat on her bed and watched the minutes tick by. She said she'd be at the house at 10 o'clock and it would look a little over eager if she turned up an hour early. He's probably still in bed, she reasoned.

The minutes ticked by so slow that she actually poked her watch to make sure it wasn't slow. In fact by the time quarter to ten arrived, she gave up on not looking eager and sprinted off down toward Snape's office. She was a patient girl but even she had limits. It was quiet in the corridors as on Saturdays were the days students chose to lie in to either catch up on sleep or to nurse hangovers after sneaking to the kitchens for the house elves to make them their own brand of wine that was surprisingly strong (Hermione had accepted a glass once before and had been feeling quite jolly after one). Which was why she was surprised to bump into Luna waiting outside Snape's door.

"Oh hello Hermione," she said placidly, twirling the black stone on a chain around her fingers, "I was hoping to catch you."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, trying to mask her eagerness to actually shove her out of the way and dive into the office. Luna reached into the pocket of her red skirt and drew out a letter.

"I was hoping you could give this to Draco." Hermione looked round to check they were alone before answering.

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Oh, just a letter. I thought he would like to hear from someone. It must be very boring in that house all alone. But at least he'll see you now so he'll have his girlfriend."

Hermione nearly dropped the letter. "Um… uh…" Hermione was too shocked to act as though Luna was mistaken. "How do you know?"

"You've been looking super happy since you've been back and every time someone said Saturday you'd turn the same colour as Ron does when he's cross. But don't worry, I wont tell." And with that she skipped off. Hermione tucked the letter into her pocket and tried to stop the flush taking over her cheeks. Maybe they hadn't been as subtle as she'd hoped. Or maybe Luna was more insightful than she'd given her credit for.

Snape was behind his desk, hidden behind a Daily Prophet when she entered. He didn't attempt to lower the paper at the sound of her entry. "Miss. Granger." He drawled behind the paper.

"Professor." Hermione moved to the fireplace and took a handful of Floo Powder. She stepped into the fireplace.

"It's connected to Spinner's End." Snape mentioned in a bored voice, turning a page. Hermione wondered briefly why he was acting even more coldly that normal before shouting "SPINNER'S END" and throwing the powder. She felt herself hurtling through fireplaces and spinning uncontrollably as she went. She did not see Snape put down his paper, pale and worried.

* * *

><p>Draco had been standing in the kitchen when he heard a thud from the living room. He had been sitting on the sofa watching the fireplace almost religiously for three quarters of an hour. He'd only popped into the kitchen for a glass of water and slammed it down so hard on the table when he went to run back to the living room that it shattered. He barely noticed as he rounded the door. Hermione had stumbled as he had done and was getting up off the worn carpet. She straightened up and his breath caught. He had pictured her in his head so many times over the week that he had began to think that maybe he had been imagining her beauty. Yet stood before him now she looked so… there was no word.<p>

She smiled shyly, seemingly at a loss of what to say too and a dull flush went over her nose where her little freckles lay. Her eyes strayed to his hand.

"You're bleeding!" She cried in alarm. Draco was confused before he looked down at his hand. It was indeed cut and had blood dripping from his hand. He must have cut himself on the glass when he slammed it down too hard, but he'd been so desperate to see her, he'd hardly noticed. She crossed the room, drawing her wand and took his hand for her to inspect. Draco took in her face, contorted with concentration and wincing at the sight of the cut. Draco honestly couldn't feel a thing. He was numb to the pain of the world in that moment. She tapped the wound with her wand and the blood began to change course, trickling back inside his cut as if someone was rewinding the very injury. The cut closed and soon there wasn't so much as a scratch to indicate he'd ever been hurt in the first place. Hermione was certainly going to be a skilled Healer. "There." She sighed, tucking her wand back into her jeans. It seemed that only then she realised the close proximity they were in and the fact that those grey eyes were burning into her. He looked at his newly repaired hand with benign interest and then used his finger to trace down her face. Her skin was so soft, so yielding. She shivered slightly as he continued to trace his finger round her face. Over her little straight nose, her cheekbones, brushing his thumb over her pink lips. Her eyes became fogged and darker than the usual chocolate brown eyes he had dreamt of.

She met his eyes and let out something that sounded almost like a growl before attacking his mouth. Draco didn't move for a split second due to the shock of Hermione kissing him so demandingly but he quickly adapted and was soon relishing the new attention. To have Hermione forget her usual coyness and show an almost animalistic reaction was a massive turn on. His hands went to her neck and he deepened the kiss. They were fighting for dominance in the kiss and Draco was not going to give in easily. She pushed him back until his legs hit the sofa and he dropped down. This broke the kiss and their eyes feasted on each other. Hermione must have been feeling particularly brave that day because she climbed onto his lap before she resumed kissing. She whimpered when she felt something hard press against her own area. Draco wondered whether it was fear or excitement she felt at knowing she was prompting this kind of reaction from him.

Draco knew he had to tread carefully and fight his natural instinct to start literally tearing at her clothes and taking her right there on the sofa. He ran his hands up and down her body, making sure to keep his hands on top of her clothes so that he could feel her body but not scare her. He ran up her top and brush his fingertips under the soft mounds of her breasts. Hermione let out a little sigh at this, prompting Draco to continue. He managed to cup them in his hand and squeezed gently. Hermione moaned with obvious appreciation. Feeling a bit bolder, he snaked his hand up and undid her bun so that her hair fell down her back. Her wild mane was one of the things he loved the most about her even when he had been in his first year, though for the sake of appearances and for his own amusement he'd called her "Bush head" whenever she had walked past. Threading his hand though it, he tugged sharply so her head snapped back and with his lips now free of hers began assaulting her neck with vigour.

Hermione was gasping at the feel of his tongue licking, sucking and biting at her neck. She didn't even care if he left a mark on her, just as long as he didn't stop. If this was anything to go by, the rumours of his prowess in that area had been void of truth simply because they didn't praise him _enough. _Hermione had kissed him before but never like this. She felt hunger when she'd looked at him. She'd been deprived him for a full week and it had wetted her appetite - quite literally.

As much he enjoyed Hermione taking control, he decided he much preferred to be the one calling the shots. With a deft movement, he grabbed hold of her and flipped them both over so that she was on her back on the sofa and he covered her. Hermione let out a little squeak of surprise but didn't say anything further and did not protest when he claimed her lips once more. He allowed his hand to skim under her top and let his fingers dance over her flat stomach. The temptation to slip into her jeans was killing him but he managed to remain in control.

"I… I missed you… so much." She gasped out as he kissed her neck again.

"Me too." He growled, licking the shell of her ear. At that she let out a squeal. If that wasn't approval, he didn't know what was.

"Do that again." It wasn't a request as much as a command. Ever the gentlemen, he obliged. He seemed to have hit a soft spot here. She moaned in approval as he continued to attack the area. It was the sweetest sounding noise he'd ever heard. He'd been with girls before, had heard their shrieks of enjoyment which had nearly succeeded in deafening him, but this was a new level. He could listen to it all day. In fact he was regretting the fact his wand was on the armchair otherwise he would have recorded it and listened to it for the rest of his life.

He looked down at Hermione. She was breathing unevenly and heavily. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, showcasing her breasts, still covered by her jumper. With a growl he pulled away. Hermione eyes widened.

"What… what's wrong?" She sounded as panicky as she felt. What has she done wrong?

"I think I better stop now before I blow my top." Draco looked like he was trying to regain control of his breathing. Hermione looked at him. He didn't look angry just tense. Then she looked down and saw a very obvious bulge in his pants. Ohhhhh….

"I'm sorry," she flushed, "I didn't mean to…"

Draco looked at her as though she were mad. "Sorry? Hermione, you don't apologise for being hot." Hermione's cheeks turned pink once more for a new reason now. "I just don't think you're ready yet for where this would go." Draco was grimacing. Rejecting her was actually causing him pain but he had to. Hermione looked like she wanted to argue but mulled it over. Was she ready for sex? No, not yet. In fact the idea of taking her clothes off in front of him made her burn. She wanted to but not yet.

"I suppose so." She nodded. She felt disappointment wash over her but also relief. She'd seen to it that she wouldn't feel any pain but the actual act of sex for the first time was still daunting. She looked at Draco and smiled. He was actually not going to push her. Feeling a surge of affection, she climbed back on his lap. His eyes widened.

"Doesn't mean we can't still have fun, does it?" She smiled and started kissing his neck. Any argument he had died away in his throat at the feel of Hermione's lips upon it.

* * *

><p>Snape pushed open the heavy door of the Hog's Head Inn and stepped inside. The dank interior of the pub had become somewhat familiar to him over the use due to the lack of redecoration that ever seemed to take place. There was the odd hunchback hooded customer at the bar but other than that it was empty. He made his way to the back of the pub to the stairs that lead to the private room.<p>

He had received word to arrive here to discuss an important matter. The note had not been signed and he had been in two minds as whether to attend or not but Dumbledore had urged him to. He appeared to know simply from glancing at the letter who is was from and seemed confident it was safe though, much to Snape's chagrin, did not tell him the identity. Snape climbed the dusty stairs to where the wooden heavy door stood. He put his hand around his wand that was inside his robes just encase.

Pushing the door open, he saw a hooded figure waiting for him. The person didn't look very intimidating, though they looked tall and thin. Snape closed the door and only when it clicked shut did the person lower their hood.

"Severus." Narcissa Malfoy said.

"Narcissa." Snape sighed, sounding both relieved and a little exasperated. "May I ask the purpose of this?"

"I would have thought it would be obvious. I want to see my son."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Do you truly believe that is a wise option, Narcissa? What if dear Bellatrix should find out?"

"You know full well that we no longer speak!" Narcissa snapped. "I haven't seen her since… that night. She follows the Dark Lord everywhere he goes, surely you know that?"

"I would have thought maybe she would have attempted to make some kind of truce. Especially now she believes you to be heartbroken." Snape suggested.

"Bellatrix believes Draco's death was an act of cowardice. She has no sympathy for him or me. Claims that we have besmirched the family of Black even worse than it was before. Apparently she weeps for those who have failed to uphold the family honour." Narcissa snorted in disgust. She sat down in a chair where a table stood beside it. There was a vacant chair facing her and Snape strode across the room where he sat before her.

"I take it that Lucius has been informed." Snape inquired.

"Oh yes. I wrote to him myself. Had to make everything look convincing now, didn't I?" Snape nodded. "I'm told he wept. Wept for his son, his heir. Wept for the failure that he knew would come. And of course, wept for himself, for now he knows the Dark Lord will hold our family in higher contempt than ever before." Narcissa's manicured, slender fingered hand curled into a fist. "I need to see him. It doesn't have to be long. Half an hour will do. Just to talk to him, tell him I love him, hold him." Her voice wavered. Snape considered her and then slowly nodded his agreement.

"Very well. But it must be brief and on a day when no one will miss your absence. Not even your house elves. I will present you with a day in due course."

Narcissa smiled, her eyes filled with gratitude. Her gaze on Snape's own black eyes was intense. Snape held it calmly but a feeling of discomfort grew within him.

"I never wished to marry Lucius, you know." she said very softly. "I loved him once, as you know, but by the time I received his proposal, it had died."

"You should have left." Snape stated.

"And go where?" Narcissa asked, "my mother would have hated me as would Draco. He hero worshipped Lucius once. I thought I was keeping the family together by keeping quiet." There was a pause. "I did once consider taking a lover." Snape's eyebrows rose. Never since he had know Narcissa had he received any indication that she would consider being unfaithful herself.

"And what would have been gained by that?"

"Many things. I respected the man for he respected me. In my own small way, I grew to love him. I never really stopped for he gave me no reason to stop."

"What became of the man?" Snape asked, his voice still level.

"He saved my son's life and I came to realise what a mistake I made to not pursue him further." Narcissa's brown eyes were now holding Snape's black ones with unwavering gaze. There was no doubt who she was referring to. Snape broke the gaze and looked out of the window by the table even though the pane was so dirty he could see nothing out of it. Narcissa looked down and laughed. "Ludicrous I know. For you love someone else." Snape's head snapped back to look at her, his eyes wide. "Oh I don't know who it is," Narcissa answered, seemingly able to read his panicked thoughts, "though I've tried to figure it out."

"How would you know that that theory is indeed true?" Snape asked, his voice hoarse.

"Your reaction speaks volumes." Narcissa smiled, "and also a man such as yourself who has never so much as looked at a woman with noticeable lust is a man who's heart belongs to another." Snape felt a sudden urge for fresh air yet couldn't move. Narcissa, whose hand was still upon the table, moved slightly to touch Snape's own hand but at the last moment, she folded her fingers back into her palm, evidently loosing her nerve. "She was a lucky woman, whoever she was." Narcissa rose, an air of sad but gracious acceptence about her. Snape stood too. "Please inform me when I may see Draco." She stepped forward and with an air of uncertainly kissed his cheek. She took a little too long retreating in which she whispered something that made Snape feel hollow. "I hope that she knew what she had. A man as brave as you should never go wasted." And with that she swept from the room, her hood covering her identity once more leaving Snape standing in the room.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N - First of all, thanks for the lovely feedback. Been my little ray of sunshine. I'm getting more and more involved in this story and feel I have a duty to do it right to how J.K wrote her characters. Please review. I'll beg if i have to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an idea. If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be sitting in a mansion with a top of the range laptop. **

* * *

><p>February came with the usual downpour of rain that came every year. The atmosphere of Hogwarts was beginning to transform to what it had been once before. It wasn't calm for with the Death Eaters rising so quickly and publicly no one felt truly safe anymore. The aftershock of Draco's apparent suicide had seemed to be a topic people had been able to slowly discuss less amongst themselves. The constant disappearances that occurred in the papers always meant that there was something new to discuss in frightened whispers. It wasn't pleasant but it was simply how life was now.<p>

NEWT examinations kept everyone in sixth and seventh year busy and fifth years found themselves actually quite happy to throw themselves into extra revision time as it took their minds off everything. The background history of Wendellin the Weird was actually quite interesting now they were hunting for something else to think about.

Harry and Ginny spent most of their free time together. They were normally spent with their noses in a book or with them discussing something dark and intense, but they were together so for that they were grateful. Ron and Lavender continued their routine of groping one another in public places and it wasn't just Harry and Ginny who were beginning to resent this. Seamus had actually dropped the piece of toast he'd been eating when they began their usual foreplay at the breakfast table and Dean was actually going out of his way to avoid being in the same room as them if they were both in the room at the same time. Ron was rather quiet, mainly because his mouth was constantly occupied but, when he was away from Lavender, he looked zoned out and down.

Luna spent most of time in the Gryffindor tower herself now that her and Neville were an official item. Normally, having someone from a different house in the common room would have had something of disgruntled effect on the Gryffindors in general but Luna had been greeted with a much more accepting and polite attitude since she assisted the others in the Department of Mysteries that no one made a fuss. It was more of a shock to see Neville had finally managed to get her to go out with him at all seeing as he used to not be even able to say hello to her without looking like he was going to have a panic attack. Neville looked more relaxed than ever with her now and more happy than Harry had ever seen him. Him and Luna didn't go nuts with public displays of affection like Ron and Lavender. They normally sat with Harry and Ginny and read books or chatted, though Neville had his arm around Luna the whole time.

Hermione was still quieter than ever before but didn't seem distressed. She was burying herself in her duties and spent most of her time in her own dormitory. Her efforts in her school work seemed to be doubling if that was possible. Whenever Harry saw her at the breakfast table, she had a book on "_The Advanced Studies of Ancient Runes" _propped against the pumpkin juice jug as she attempted to eat her porridge. If it was Ancient Runes, it was "_Secrets to the Defensive Strategies of the Dark Arts"_, or "_Skills of the Potion Masters" _or something that looked old and dusty and absolutely no fun to read. Harry didn't question it. It was so like Hermione to throw herself into books when things got tough.

Meal times were the only time he was getting to see Hermione due to her shifts in the Hospital Wing. He saw her in lessons they shared but he knew better than to try and strike up a conversation with Hermione when she trying to take notes. The last decent conversation he had held with Hermione was when Ron had saved a goal only smack the Quaffle in Harry's direction by accident and breaking three of his fingers. Ron had apologised about fifty times though Harry had waved it off with his good hand, stating he could break his ribs as long as he carried on saving goals. Harry was sure he heard Ginny muttering the words 'bloody idiot' under her breath. Harry was seriously impressed with the lengths she had come along when she simply tapped his fingers and he felt the bones slip back into place. Although he didn't like to complain, whenever Madame Pomfrey fixed him up, he'd felt a nasty stinging sensation when she'd cast the spell to slip the bones back into place. With Hermione, he'd barely realised she'd done it. She was a natural. He didn't know why though but she seemed different. Almost like she was glowing.

* * *

><p>Hermione was indeed busy. Not that she minded, of course. A busy workload was just what she wanted. The NEWT levels were harder than anyone had anticipated and Hermione didn't want to fall behind on anything. McGonagall hadn't been joking when she'd warned that NEWTs were on a whole new level than OWLs and though McGonagall had been pleased with her progress (when was she not?), he grades had dipped ever so slightly from last year. Well, Hermione wasn't having that! She'd just have to work harder that's all.<p>

Healer training was still a resounding success with all the patients who came to the Hospital Wing having nothing but praise for Hermione's care. Hermione had tried to help Luna a little in getting some patients to go to her for treatment with injuries such as headaches, tummy aches and cuts and bruises. Pupils seemed a little hesitant going to Luna. Hermione may be a little bossy at times and have a reputation of a know-it-all but at least that guaranteed that she'd know exactly what to do and wouldn't inflict more damage on them. She sent peers who weren't suffering anything serious to Luna under the pretence she was busy. Luna was able to fix them up perfectly well and she was becoming quite popular with first years who liked her airy personality and eccentric style. Hermione was Head Girl and Harry Potter's leading lady of their trio of friends so she was slightly intimidating to some.

Hermione knew some questions were being raised about why she looked so happy all the time when she was obviously looking a little run down from the stress of things mounting up. Hermione acted oblivious to it all. The reason why she was smiley was the other reason for her eagerness to remain busy. She wanted something to occupy her mind in-between Saturdays for on Saturdays work would be the last thing on her mind.

Saturday with Draco had been wonderful. She'd lost track of how long they'd spent kissing. It had been hot and sensual and the fact no one threatened to walk in on them allowed her to relax into his touch. He made her a cup of tea and seemed a little embarrassed at not having much food to offer her. Hermione saw nothing wrong with this. She hadn't come to Spinner's End for a three course meal. The bread and cheese filled her quite nicely. She searched the house for some cooking spell books like the ones that Mrs. Weasley possessed to no avail. There was nothing of the sort in the house. She had, however, been enthralled at the sight of the rows and rows of books that covered the walls. Hermione had clearly been itching at the sight of them and Draco had told her teasingly that they now technically belonged to him. He went on to tease her further saying that if she was a very good girl, he might let her borrow a few. She'd tried to scowl but had to turn her face away to smile. An entire day with a gorgeous man (she couldn't look at him like a boy, not anymore) and her own personal library; this was the closest Hermione had come to paradise.

Bed time had been a little awkward. Draco seemed content to sleep in the armchair by the fire. His time in the Burrow had made him accustomed to sleeping in the sitting position. Hermione had been touched but didn't want to leave him. She'd done enough of that in the Burrow. Besides there was something rather creepy at the idea of sleeping in a bed that for all they knew Snape could have been conceived in! Draco had learnt long ago that arguing with Hermione was a rather fruitless activity and got her a throw and pillow for the sofa. Hermione couldn't sleep in her jeans so took them off under the blanket. She was sure she saw Draco swallowing when she unzipped them and slid them off. They fell asleep in front of the fire.

She left the next day rather reluctantly while Draco passed her the old dusty book he'd been reading himself about potions. It was rather complicated but he knew she'd enjoy it. She thanked him with a rather hot kiss before flooing back to Snape's office. She hid the book behind her back as she scampered out. She took to reading it with the rest of her books at the breakfast table, making sure to snatch it up and put it under the table if Professor Snape came in.

Hermione spent any spare time she had thinking about Draco these days. She was allowed to smile and hum happily in the Hospital Wing for Luna knew why she was in such a good mood. Luna herself joined in as she too was in the throes of romance and knew how lovely it felt. They hadn't discussed it for there had been no need. Hermione and Draco were together, Hermione was happy, end of story.

When Hermione had a spare moment, which was rare these days, she would sit on the floor of the common room by the fire with Crookshanks sitting grumpily beside her and spread out the newspapers she had collected about the Wilcox family on the floor. She had been searching for more information on the immediate family, trying to find some news during Meleyna and Edward's life and about Henry after he left school. She had found some small announcements about their deaths. Edward went first apparently. Collapsed at the office from a heart attack and was found by Henry. Was already dead before Henry could run for help. According to 'sources', though how reliable the source actually was was a matter of debate to Hermione after noticing that Rita Skeeter had written the article, he'd been looking poorly for years and had been looking distracted and stressed. Hermione had seen for herself the wary look he'd displayed at finding out that Elizabeth was considering Lucius Malfoy but whether it was as bad as the papers report, she would reserve judgement. Meleyna had apparently died at her home a few months after Elizabeth's death. She had a quiet funeral apparently. After that, she struggled to find anything about Henry. He seemed to have disappeared from the view of the world.

Elizabeth fascinated her immensely. Having seen her flashbacks had reignited this to new levels and her urge to investigate further was palpable. Draco on the other hand seemed reluctant to discuss it. Hermione didn't want push but she found herself having to fight back an urge to beg him for the finer details of his visions. Draco had made it quite clear that he found seeing Elizabeth at all a rather draining and wearing experience.

Hermione cuddled Crookshanks close to her, who was too grumpy and tired to struggle, and sighed. If only life could be as simple as Saturday had been.

* * *

><p>Draco paced the room. It was Wednesday night and Draco had received a message from Snape who had informed him that he would be seeing his mother in the flesh very soon. He had felt elated at the idea of seeing her for they had not been face to face with one another since he had boarded the train for Hogwarts and she had been there to tearfully wave him off.<p>

He'd been amazed to hear that Snape would allow Narcissa to come to Spinner's End though he didn't know when this will be or how long for but he was grateful. Draco had noticed that when he had asked about his mother that Snape looked tense and his jaw constricted. Was she ill? Was she in danger?

Draco was beginning to go mad in the little terraced house all on his own. He read books, practised spells, had finally given into temptation of redecorating (he charmed the duvet, pillows, mattress and headboard of Snape's parents bed) and managed to predict the weather (rain - every bloody day). He was bored and frustrated. The prospect of war had actually begun to look appealing. He wouldn't be left idle in that situation that was a given.

Hermione's visit on Saturday had quelled the boredom. Quelled it beautifully. They had just been together. Her presence had been calming factor on him. He found himself allowing his fears about his family and his safety to ebb away when they had kissed though his promise to not force her to do anything she didn't want almost imploded when he listened to her slide her jeans off under the cover of the blanket. Images of her long slender smooth legs were swimming before his eyes and he'd found himself trying to slip to the bathroom as subtly as he could.

Draco had read Luna's letter with mingled affection and amusement.

_Dear Draco. _

_Hello. I hope you are well and Mrs. Weasley was nice. I enjoyed Christmas. Me and my dad wanted to go to Norway to look for gnomes and experiment the uses of their bites but Dad decided we'd leave it for Summer because gnomes like sunny weather and it was snowing so we made a snowman instead. _

_School hasn't been very nice since the Ball. Everyone's sad about what they think happened to you, even people who didn't seem to have liked you very much when you were here. It was very nice. I think you would have found it quite touching. _

_I hope you're having fun wherever you are _

_Lots of love _

_Luna _

He had been standing alone, pacing here and there in frustration, when the fireplace in the living room sparked. Draco whipped round, his heart suddenly pumping hard and fast. Snape's head popped into the fireplace. His expression looked severely annoyed.

"Visitor coming through." He barked. Before Draco could question further, his head disappeared back into the flames. Draco straightened up. His mother was coming now?

There was a roar of emerald flames and Draco prepared himself to see the sight of his mother. But it wasn't his mother that came out of the flames. Instead of a tall, slim, blonde woman who looked beautiful even after having a sixteen year old son, a short, plump woman with red hair and a kind face came through with a shabby purple cloak and a basket.

"Hello Draco, dear." Greeted Mrs. Weasley. Draco did not greet her. He simply stared at her, utterly perplexed at her sudden appearance. What exactly had just happened? Mrs. Weasley seemed oblivious to Draco's complete confusion as she busied herself with tutting at the interior of the living room. "Honestly! Why on Earth would Snape want to cover the walls of his sitting room with so many shabby books?" Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the living room and into the hall that led to the kitchen. Draco had no choice but to follow her.

"Wha- I mean,…. what's wrong? Why are you here? Is something wrong?" Draco knew he was babbling. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

"Oh no, dear, nothing wrong. Nothing at all. I was at the school because Dumbledore was too busy to leave the school for a meeting for the Order so we attended at his office. I decided it would be worthwhile to visit Snape in his office and ask for a visit to see how you're baring up." Draco cocked an eyebrow at this. He knew Snape. He wouldn't just lay down and let Mrs. Weasley pop into his fireplace in order to check on Draco's general health. Mrs. Weasley saw his sceptical look and flushed a little. "Well, I have been writing to him for the last month about you and I've received no reply. It was getting frustrating so I… I… well, we had words." Draco had seen for himself how scary Mrs. Weasley could be when cross and the reason for Snape's irritated and scowling face in the fire. If there was anything Snape despised, it was hormonal women in his office.

Mrs. Weasley was now opening the cupboards and moaning in annoyance and despair.

"Really! Doesn't Snape provide you with food?"

"I have food." Draco argued though a little feebly. Mrs. Weasley picked up the cheese and bread that Draco had effectively been surviving on. They were effectively crumbs now. "I can charm them to make them whole again. They taste quite good." Draco tailed off from the reproving look Mrs. Weasley gave him. Merlin, she really did look scary when she wanted to.

"You need real food! Good thing I came prepared!" Mrs. Weasley heaved the wicker basket she was carrying off her arm and onto the polished wood table. Draco's eyes widened as she started unloading the contents of the basket onto the table. From the basket came pumpkin pasties, cauldron cake, three loafs of bread, fresh cheese, packets of sausages, bacon, chocolate frogs, crackers, bottles of Butterbeer and a flask of pumpkin juice. There was enough here to feed her entire family but Mrs. Weasley seemed to think it would feed Draco quite nicely. She wasn't wrong either. Draco was soon eating the pumpkin pasties and swigging the pumpkin juice. The bread and cheese _wasn't _exactly a decent meal.

Mrs. Weasley made herself some tea and sat herself down on the chair opposite him. She seemed cheerful but Draco didn't miss the fact that she seemed thinner in her face.

"Have you been alright? Been bored at all?" She asked sympathetically, seemingly able to understand that this house and it's interior wasn't the most delightful thing to deal with. Draco nodded unenthusiastically.

"It's alright. Been okay, I suppose, though a bit boring."

"Snape has pretty much shown me everything I need to know. We basically work on making my reflexes quicker and how to fight back nasty jinxes. There's nothing I can do about the Avada Kedavra curse, but I've managed to fight off the Imperious curse three times and there's something you can recite that can make the Cruciatus curse a little less … well, torturous." Mrs. Weasley looked pale at this.

"Snape shouldn't be teaching you something so dark." Mrs. Weasley bristled. "It's not necessary to show you such techniques."

"It's necessary alright!" Draco said not bothering to look up from his pasty, "When they find out I'm not sleeping an eternal sleep under that headstone at the Manor, they will be after me as much as they will be after Potter." Draco felt a twinge of guilt hit his chest at the crestfallen look on Mrs. Weasley's face. He had seen for himself how she was struggling to deal with the idea of her family actively fighting in a war that was coming without doubt and at an alarming rate and had slipped into a pattern of self-denial. Draco couldn't live under the pretence that everything was going to turn out fine and, one day, he may be able to come out of hiding and enjoy a relationship with Hermione that wasn't shrouded in secrecy. He had no idea how far him and Hermione would make it. Maybe what they were experiencing was desperate lust. Maybe it was because they needed to hang onto one another to feel something other than fear. He had a horrible sinking feeling at the beginning that maybe Hermione had been hung up on the Weasel and Draco had simply been a comfort mingled with revenge. He was beginning to suspect this less as time went on though. The happiness he felt when he saw Hermione was a hundred times stronger than anything he had ever felt for Pansy Parkinson, who he used quite leisurely when he had been frustrated and that look in her chocolate eyes when Hermione looked at Draco was telling him that maybe she didn't view him as solely a comfort.

"You're so young." Mrs. Weasley whispered in a despairing voice. "So dangerous…"

"It's for the best." Draco shrugged, helping himself to a piece of cauldron cake. The pumpkin pasties kept refilling the place they sat on and Draco was confident he would be able to give Hermione a decent meal this Saturday. "The harder we train, the stronger we get and the better we can defend ourselves."

"You're not even of age! You're not a man yet. Honestly, I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking! Allowing members of Dumbledore's Army to know about the Order. It just isn't right!" Mrs. Weasley sounded furious at Dumbledore.

"And if Dumbledore didn't involve us? What then? How would George, Fred, Ron and Ginny defend themselves then? Keeping people ignorant doesn't help them in the end. What do you think the Death Eaters will do if they ever got their hands on Potter? Or me? Or Ginny? Look at them and go "Oh no, they're not seventeen yet, we better put them back"? You know they'd kill us as good as look at us." There was a long silence.

"Even so," Mrs. Weasley said, trying to keep her voice steady, "it's not fair to expect children to fight a battle that they didn't start."

"When has fair had anything to do with it? When has war ever been fair?" Mrs. Weasley seemed to have no reply to that.

"I hear Hermione has been assigned to come visit you on weekends." She mentioned, clearly keen to change the subject. Draco bent his head over his cauldron cake. Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It's alright dear. There's no shame in you two being friends. If anything it will help you. It proves your views on Muggleborns truly have changed." Draco popped another piece of cake into his mouth. Kind as Mrs. Weasley was, she really wasn't good at getting hints. No wonder Potter and the Ginny girl had been able to keep their relationship a secret.

The rest of the half hour went by with Mrs. Weasley discussing her surprise over the success of Fred and George's business, over Mr. Weasley's job and over how she didn't understand why Snape couldn't wear something less bat like. Draco chuckled as he tried to envision his godfather in a shirt and a pair of Muggle jeans. It was too absurd. Snape like being bat-like. He liked frightening people so his attire matched him to perfection.

Mrs. Weasley finally picked up her basket that was considerably lighter now the entire contents were lying on the kitchen table. With a last pat on the shoulder she stepped into the fireplace and disappeared into the flames, though Draco couldn't help notice that she called "THE BURROW" instead of going back to Snape's office which was possibly a wise move considering how annoyed and mutinous Snape looked earlier. Chuckling, he went back to the kitchen to finish off the cake.

* * *

><p>Luna watched in the stands of the Quiddich pitch as Harry, Ginny and Ron practised ready for the last Gryffindor game against Ravenclaw. Although she naturally hoped that her house would win this particular match, she couldn't deny Gryffindor were playing very well. Harry was a good captain. Neville wasn't with her as Professor Sprout had needed him in the Herbology greenhouse. Luna smiled as she played with the little black stone that hung around her neck. She wore it all the time. Not only because it kept raxspurts away, but also because it reminded her of Neville and his kindness.<p>

She saw Hermione sitting a few seats away. She always came to watch them train. Luna knew that this wasn't because Hermione liked Quiddich or even understood it but because she felt a sense of duty to her friends as she didn't have much time to see them these days.

Luna liked Hermione. They hadn't got on that well to begin with (although Luna never said anything she had been quite hurt to find Hermione call her 'Loony' Lovegood) and Luna didn't understand why Hermione couldn't accept that sometimes. You can't just accept things only when you have written evidence and you need to go with your instincts a little at times. Not that it mattered now though. Luna had accepted Hermione liked the facts and Hermione had accepted, albeit with a little effort, that Luna believed what she believed and no amount of arguing it would change it. Besides, Hermione was very kind and nice to work with. Luna couldn't do advanced spells yet because she was too young but Hermione made sure that people with injuries went to her from time to time. She thought maybe the students weren't so scared of her now, which was a nice change.

Luna also liked Draco. He was very handsome. Luna understood, though did not personally feel herself, why so many girls had such big crushes on him when he had been around. He was taller and slim but not skinny like Harry looked every time he came back from the holidays (his aunt and uncle must not like cooking for him very much) and had a less severe looking face than the last few years. The fact he hadn't been very nice hadn't seemed to put anyone off. Some of the Ravenclaw girls giggled about him being a bad boy. Luna didn't understand this. She liked sweet boys like Neville but then again the Ravenclaw girls never listened to her opinion very much. But also Draco was quite kind when you got to know him. He didn't have to stop his two friends from playing tricks on her but he did. He'd saved her though he refused to step forward and say he'd actually done it. He had changed a lot, grown up a lot, and didn't like to bask in glory like he used to. It was a personality change that worked well for him.

It wasn't much of a shock they were now together though Luna felt a little sad at the decision to keep it quiet. She knew it was a bad idea for the D.A and the Order and maybe a little privacy would do them good. Slytherin and Gryffindors may not get along but they were, in fact, quite similar. They both proud, stubborn and set in their ways though Harry and Ron had dismissed this when she had pointed it out.

Well, Luna would be their friend no matter what. She was sure Ginny would help Hermione as they were best friends. Neville would be shocked but come round. He was still a bit scared of Draco though not nearly as much as he used to be. Harry would be shocked and maybe a bit angry but, with a bit of time, he too would come round. Ron… well, Ron would be Ron and Luna already had a Prozac potion on hand for when he found out. She had a feeling he may need it.

Luna watched as Ron swore a number of colourful words when he missed a goal and Luna sighed. Maybe two vials of potion would be wise…

* * *

><p>Draco sat on the armchair in the sitting room by the fire, waiting and listening. It was tonight, he knew she would be coming tonight. Snape had told him at the last lesson they had shared that Narcissa would come at two o'clock in the morning to see him. Draco asked gently why he'd allowed Mrs. Weasley to come to Spinner's End at all. Snape twisted his face into a look worthy of looking at Potter, and said curtly that she had threatened to jinx his balls to the size of grapes and he did still have need of them. Draco had to swallow back a bark of laughter, otherwise Snape looked like he would have performed that very jinx on him.<p>

The lesson had ended with Snape instructing him to be ready in the early hours due to his mother coming that night. Draco hadn't been able to eat anything after that. Nearly five months of not seeing her had made him feel hollow and he was about to receive a dosage of medicine he needed desperately.

The clock ticked monotonously. It had been like this when he had waited for Hermione to come, though she'd eased the burden by arriving a little earlier. Snape and his mother, he knew, were a slave for time-keeping and wouldn't arrive a minute sooner or later.

Draco took the opportunity to glance once more at the photo of Snape and Lily in his hands. He had searched his memory a million times and he could not place this damn girl! He had more or less completely given up any hope of remembering. He found himself wondering why the hell it mattered so much. So his godfather had a female friend when he was a boy who he may or may not have had a crush on? So what? He reasoned this every time he lost his temper when trying to remember. But all the same… it was an instinct. He could already hear Hermione berating him for letting his mind run away with him and how there was probably a perfectly reasonable explanation. Draco was sure she was right. He just wanted to hear exactly what that explanation was. Sighing, he shoved it back into his pocket.

Draco looked at the clock. One minute to. He jumped to his feet and waited, his heart doing a mile a minute. He was panicking. He knew he'd received reassurances that she understood and she still loved him, but would she still be furious with him? Would she turn Snape in? What if she'd changed her mind and decided she didn't forgive him and didn't want him as a son anymore? The emerald flames roared into life and the bat like figure of Snape stepped forth from the fireplace. After him came the slender figured woman who had seen so much of Draco's life to now only be able to hear updates from afar. Narcissa Malfoy stood gazing at her son for a few seconds as though taking him in truly in case he were to disappear into a puff of smoke any moment. Then with a dry sob and a emotional smile that showed that she had been afraid this was all a joke until she saw him right up close, she crossed the room and threw her arms around her son in a blur of emotional crying. Draco nearly lost it that moment. She still loved him. She wasn't angry. He had his mum back. It was only the fact that Snape was in the room and, knowing how scathing his godfather was when it came to showing emotions, that stopped him breaking down like a small child and sobbing into his mother's shoulder.

"I'm okay. It's all okay mum, I'm fine." Draco managed hoarsely. Narcissa held him closer still. She seemed overcome with relief and happiness. Snape stepped aside.

"I shall...wait in the kitchen." Snape clearly thought it would be rather tactless to remain in the room at the moment as there was so much raw emotion. Narcissa managed to compose herself to give him a watery smile which he nodded to and exited the room. Draco noticed she looked a little regretful to see Snape go but soon turned her attention back to her son. Cupping his face, she whispered.

"You're safe. Thank the fates." She looked at him as if she couldn't believe the sight of him. "You look paler. And thin. Have you been ill?"

"No, I've been fine. Honestly." Draco found himself wanting to ask Narcissa the same question. Narcissa looked, for want of a better word, gaunt. Her normally petite frame had shrunken even further and the dress she was wearing, one that she had owned a long time and had once fitted her perfectly well, was now looking loose and as though it was hanging off her. Her hair was darker and, although she still looked beautiful for age, there was an air of defeat about her.

Draco slowly and, as gently as he could, sat her on the sofa. He wanted to go and get her a glass of Firewhiskey to stop her trembling but she refused to let him go as she was still shaking a little. He quickly _Accio-ed_ it with two tumblers and thrust the now full glass into her hand. She took a shaky sip. She looked at him and smiled, her eyes still brimming.

"I've been… I've been so worried. When I thought that you'd…." Narcissa couldn't finish her sentence and fresh tears fell down her already stained face. Draco shushed her gently and wiped her falling tears away.

"But I wasn't. I'm safe. You know its Lestrange and he's no great loss." Draco's own eyes were beginning to sting dangerously at the sight of his mother looking so defeated. "I wanted to tell you. To warn you. But if anyone had found out especially You-Know-Who, we'd all be dead." Narcissa sipped some more Firewhiskey and nodded.

"I understand, sweetheart. I don't blame you. I'm too happy that you're safe to blame anyone."

"I've betrayed your cause. You must be so ash-"

"NO!" Narcissa said defiantly. "To hell with the cause! The cause means nothing to me." Draco's eyes widened. "I've have been prejudiced, I know that and will admit it readily, but never… I never wanted this. I may not understand how Muggleborns come about the magic they possess, but that doesn't mean I want them dead and tortured. Lucius was involved the first time around before you were born, but I never took it seriously. He never involved me in any of that. I never realised what he was doing and, when he claimed it was the Imperious curse, I believed him. Then the Dark Lord came back and he was suddenly neck-deep in his plans, and then suddenly he's imprisoned and then he forced you forward!" Narcissa was sounding hysterical now. Draco gripped her hands comfortingly. "I tried, Draco. I begged Bellatrix to not let you be put forward but she is not in her right mind. I went to Snape but it was too late. You were a boy. You had no place in all this! Now if they ever find out… oh Merlin, this is such a mess!"

"Yeah it is but you didn't cause it. Now You-Know-Who will leave you alone and I can train."

Narcissa sniffed, "He's left the Manor. He's at Bellatrix's home to her great honour, apparently. I'm being shunned just as I like it. I won't be summoned until the next meeting and that's only because of Lucius."

Draco nodded. "I'm sure you'll be safe now. Snape's promised to protect you at all costs."

Narcissa smiled wistfully and squeezed Draco's hands. "Merlin, look at you. You sound so grown-up. Like a real man." Draco noticed that, although Narcissa sounded proud, she didn't seem happy. Draco had a feeling if he ever had children only to find them in hiding and fighting at sixteen, he wouldn't be overly thrilled himself. Narcissa stroked his hair and whispered, "You look so like Lucius." Draco's face darkened as though a thunder cloud had come over it. "Ironic really, as you are nothing like him in any other way." Draco looked at his mother. She wasn't taking the mick. She was serious and she looked like it delighted her to say it. At that, Draco held onto his mother and silently allowed himself to cry. They were tears of relief.

Half an hour wasn't nearly enough time to say everything they wanted, but Draco found his shoulders growing lighter with every loving comfort his mother assured him with.

"Snape has been good to me, don't worry about that." Draco assured her.

"I don't doubt it. He's been good to our family for years, even though his relationship with Lucius has suffered somewhat, since they were at school."

"Were they close at school?" Draco asked.

"Not that close, but Severus looked up to Lucius as he was a prefect for Slytherin. We all looked up to him. I was in the same year as Severus, so I know."

"Were you two close?"

"No, he was just a classmate back then. I didn't realise how good a boy he was. Fiercely clever, even as far back as then."

Draco nodded. He didn't doubt he had always been clever. Even in the photo he had looked- … the photo…

"Mum." Draco said suddenly, shoving his hand into his pocket and drawing out the folded photograph. "You were in school with Snape. Can you tell me whose in this photo?" He handed Narcissa the photo. She looked at it with her head tilted and smiled fondly.

"Gosh, look at him. So socially awkward even as a child." Draco nodded furiously.

"What about the girl? Who's the girl?"

"Why aren't they moving?" Narcissa asked off-hand, seemingly having not heard Draco's last question. Draco looked at her confused for a moment.

"Oh, right, it's a Muggle picture. They just stay still in Muggle pictures."

"How bizarre!" Narcissa said, clearly bemused at this. "Imagine, pictures that just stay still. How boring…"

"Yes, I know, it's mad." Draco agreed quickly, clearly not in the least bit interested in the theories of photographs with Muggles, "but what about the _girl_?"

Narcissa looked closely and then nodded. "Oh yes, I recognise her now. This must be when they lived here together."

"_Who_?" Draco asked, longing for an answer.

"This is Lily Evans. She was a Muggleborn and in Gryffindor but somehow her and Severus were friends for a while. They had an argument when they were a little older and never spoke again. I never found out what about exactly. It was probably something to do with Potter."

"Potter? You mean, Harry Potter's father?"

"Oh yes, he was in our year too. Cocky little show-off if you ask me. Always got his way, the spoilt brat. Severus hated him. We all did."

"What did Potter do?"

"Bullied him, if you ask me. And then Lily went and married him. Complete slap in the face."

Draco felt the cogs of his mind go into overdrive. "So Lily was…"

"Harry Potter's mother, yes. Later in life of course. She looks different in this photo. She was so much taller in school. I remember her and James were the couple of the-" Narcissa broke off when she looked up from the photo to see her son had gone paler than she had ever seen him.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - Thank you all so much for the gorgeous feedback. Been wonderful to read. Please don't stop. Reviews are like Christmas come early to me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as you very well know but I'll write anyway so I don't get in trouble.**

Draco knew that he had frightened his mother by his reaction but he couldn't help it. His head was swimming so furiously as this new nugget of information sunk inside him that keeping his face neutral and impassive wasn't a priority. He'd changed the subject calmly and asked of the comings and goings of the Dark Lord. He found himself unable to digest anything Narcissa was saying now though.

Half an hour came to pass and Narcissa held her son close as she had done on her arrival and whispered how much she loved him and she would see him again very soon. Snape returned from the kitchen and with a little cajoling managed to get Narcissa back into the fireplace. Draco kept his eyes fixed to his mother. He couldn't look at Snape. Snape didn't seem to notice Draco looking so haunted. Draco took this as a sign that Snape had evidently not heard what had come to pass between them, otherwise he knew his black eyes would be sparkling to kill.

The flames rose up and Snape and Narcissa were wrenched away. Draco's legs faltered and he fell into the armchair, clinging to the arms so tightly that the material strained and threatened to rip. In the space of five minutes, his mother had unknowingly cracked the code to the motives of Severus Snape.

Potter's mother. Lily Evans, the woman who had so famously cast her life aside for the love of her son. She was the reason. The dates of Snape switching sides matched the dates of the bounty that was placed on the Potters. Those eyes that he had looked into hadn't been in the head of a woman but behind the spectacles of his former arch nemesis. He'd looked into them so many times.

Had he loved her or felt duty bound to protect her as her friend, be it a former one or not? Either way, suddenly it made sense in ways Draco had never seen before. Potter was the son of the man Snape despised. Didn't everyone say how much Potter looked like his father? Those years of undisguised loathing that Snape had for Potter was because he was a living reminder of the man who made his life a misery. Yet he'd protected Potter at the risk of his own life without question or consideration. He was going to kill Dumbledore to keep his cover in the Death Eaters so even when Potter loathed him above all other men, he would still have the information to keep him out of immediate danger. Because of his mother. Snape had never ever looked into Potter's eyes for longer than a split second and even then tore his eyes away as if burnt. He had heard the prophecy and conveyed the information back to Voldemort. Dumbledore had told him and Hermione every detail that night they had gone to him seeking help. Draco suddenly thought of Hermione. Of her kindness and her loyalty. Had he ever heard that prophecy concerning her that effectively was her death sentence… he didn't think he could have lived with himself. He would have done anything within his power to brutally maim the person who had killed her. Draco had assumed that Snape had protected Potter out of a sense of duty to Dumbledore, who put Potter's life as a top priority. Now though…

Draco picked up the tumbler on the side that still contained Firewhiskey and threw back his head. The liquid burned his throat and his eyes watered yet he did not care in the slightest. He knew what he had to do. Running into the kitchen, he threw open the cupboard hunting through the various vials of potion. It was meant to hold cooking spices for Muggles but there were magical ointments and potions there instead. He found it. Sleeping Draught. Uncorking it, he tipped the entire contents into his mouth. He needed to get to sleep, he needed to go into his subconscious and let his Requiem Walker instinct take over. But this time he wasn't going to Elizabeth. He was going to seek out someone else. Someone who truly held the answers.

The potion was strong and he collapsed into the chair nearest to him at the kitchen table. His limbs were heavy as were his eyes. He slipped out of consciousness with his head resting on the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as the fire flickered and spat. It was well past the reasonable hour to go to bed and the common room was deserted except for him and Ginny. Ginny's head was rested on a pillow on his lap and she was sound asleep, her copy of <em>'Advanced Guide to Charms' <em>having fallen to the floor and forgotten long ago. Harry considered waking her and send her back to the girl's dormitory but she looked peaceful where she was and he found himself feeling much more content with her by his side.

He loved her more than he had ever loved any girl. His infatuation with Cho Chang seemed almost inferior now he had experienced a relationship with Ginny. He loved Hermione but on a completely different level altogether. It seemed incestuous to look at her any other way. She was pretty and brilliant though and he could understand Ron's love for her although Ron refused to admit it.

Harry honestly didn't know what to do for the best. Ron was his best friend and he wanted him to be happy. When Ron was in a good mood, life was wonderful and he had a cracking sense of humour. Sadly, despite the continued efforts of Lavender, Ron clearly wasn't happy. The previous ego boost Lavender had provided had waned and now she was proving more of a hindrance than anything else. Ron may talk to Hermione with unnecessary bite in his voice and a scathing attitude due to his feelings that she had betrayed the D.A and their very friendship by being willing to consider that Malfoy was actually willing to fight for their side if it meant him and his mother could have the freedom they craved from Voldemort and Lucius, but Harry knew it was because he was afraid. He knew Ron didn't trust Malfoy and never would as long as he could ignore the mounting evidence that showed that Malfoy was actually, for once in his life, genuine about this. Also the fact Hermione had refused to back down or indeed show any sign that she was affected by Lavender and Ron (on the contrary she didn't even seem to notice when they started going at it) had been a nasty wake-up to Ron that maybe she no longer possessed the jealousy or possessiveness she once did when he showed an interest in other women because she no longer minded. It was proving almost unavoidable that maybe Hermione truly didn't love Ron like she had anymore and maybe the original assumption that their relationship would simply resume after the war was now looking increasingly unlikely.

Ron wanted to sit Hermione down; maybe talk her round. It would help if Hermione and Ron were together. He was sure that Ron loved Hermione and would strive to make her happy if they were together. He'd asked Ginny what he should do and she had shocked by saying he should simply 'keep out of it'. Ginny seemed resigned that Hermione and her brother weren't going to be together and Harry couldn't understand why. All through the summer holidays, she'd gushed at the prospect of having Hermione as a sister-in-law and even when they split up, she remained optimistic. Now she just looked sad when she said that she didn't know what Hermione wanted and that when she knew, Hermione would tell them. They simply had to wait. Ginny had looked a little tearful at that last comment, as if the fact that Hermione hadn't told her what she wanted was a sore spot, but she'd whipped away from Harry before he could question further.

Hermione however seemed happy. Despite her heavy workload, she was looking happier than Harry had seen her in a long time. It pained him to admit it, but she seemed happier when Ron wasn't there. She was never rude and had a new calm about her which, considering how hot headed she was, was rather questionable. Ron's frostiness was now being replaced with confusion and he was becoming, for the first time in his life, quiet. Harry wanted to know why Hermione was always looking so content at these times but could never get it out without sounding ridiculous.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Why was the course of happiness so bloody confusing?

* * *

><p>Draco groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He rolled over on the hard surface he was lying on and looked up at the ceiling. He felt dreadful. Normally, when he went out of his subconscious and met with Elizabeth, it was as painless as a dream. This time he felt like he'd Apparated from one country to another. With some effort he forced himself up into a sitting position. The Gryffindor common room was more or less what he expected. Red and gold furnishings with tables and sofas. I was pretty much exactly the same as Hermione's common room in the Head Girl dormitory. In fact, only the presence of Potter and the Weasley girl alerted him to the fact it was indeed the tower's carpeted floor he was sitting on.<p>

Potter was looking tired and deep in thought while Weasley was fast asleep at his side. Draco looked around the room, hunting for what he had set out to find. Who he had set out to find…

She was there. On the other side of the room, legs crossed, arm rested on the sofa which she sat on and with a calm, content expression on her face. She looked a lot like Ginny Weasley with her long red hair and slim figure except where Weasley possessed brown eyes, this women possessed the green eyes so connected with Potter. She looked away from Harry where she had been staring at with interest and met Draco's eyes. She didn't seem frightened or shocked to have someone staring at her, noticing her presence when Potter had so obviously not. She seemed merely curious at the blond boy before her.

"Malfoy's boy, I take it?" Lily Evans asked. Draco nodded reply. "Yes, you look a lot like him. Not a terrible thing. He was a handsome boy. Still is in fact. Pity really that he was an immoral sadistic bastard."

"You're Lily."

"Yes, I'm Lily. And you're Draco I assume." Draco nodded. "You've changed a lot. Your face isn't as pointy as before. The hair cut helps." Draco half smiled. She was witty. Slughorn hadn't been kidding.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked.

"I often go where he goes." Lily looked across the room where her son sat, oblivious to how his deceased mother and former nemesis were engaging in conversation in the same room as him. "It's one of the advantages of being a spirit. I can walk around and visit him."

"I thought only people in Limbo can do that."

"Eternity allows us the privilege of visits to our loved ones though we aren't damned to walk the Earth constantly."

Draco mentally agreed as to the fact that walking the Earth alone and watching constantly as people lived their lives around you would be beyond draining. Lily turned back to him. Her bright green eyes sparkling.

"I know why you've come. I know what you're trying to figure out. And I must advise you to turn back. You don't understand the gravity of what you're trying to unearth."

"I already know you two were friends. He's never so much as mentioned that you two even exchanged words at school. Slightly strange then, that he hates your son even if he didn't particularly like the father." Draco noticed Lily look away at this. He knew it wasn't a particularly good idea to insult her husband but things weren't adding up and he wanted to know the facts. "He's not just my mentor, he's much more than that to me. I've never understood what goes on in that head of his. If I know… maybe I can help him."

Lily laughed. It was short and slightly mocking. "Help Snape? Snape doesn't accept help. Never has. He's far too proud. He likes to fight his own battles and the less know about his emotions, the better as far as he's concerned."

"Maybe I can change that." Draco knew he sounded rather pathetic. The likelihood of converting Snape into a light-hearted, open man unafraid to show his emotions, aside from anger and sarcasm, was dreaming on the verge of sheer stupidity. Lily stood and walked about the room. She looked torn.

"You know I thought that once." She said sadly. "I saw the good in him. He's a good man underneath it all. And brave… so very brave. I owe him so much. But I couldn't make him open. He's too damaged. He's seen too much. You reach a point when you must simply have to close yourself off in order to survive."

"Was that because you could reach him… or because you couldn't love him back?" Draco held his breath. Lily looked sad. Regretful. Agreeing. Draco went cold. "He _did _love you. He still does." It wasn't a statement to Lily but also to himself. It was true. He'd been right. His legs gave way and he collapsed into the chair.

Lily looked at him. She looked almost pitying, like she understood the complete shock of this discovery.

"It doesn't seem real does it? Sometimes it catches my breath how much he's done for me. Too much."

"He… he loved you. Even as children." Draco wrenched the words out. _Potter's mother. Snape loved Potter's mother. Snape has done this for her. _

"Yes, I know that now."

"Surely, you knew!" "I had a feeling. A strong one but I daren't believe it. I was naïve. I was a child." She looked at Draco. "You knew though, before you even came here. You'd figured it out yourself. Why seek me out?"

"Because I needed to hear it from your mouth. You've lived by his side. You've probably watched him for sixteen years. If anyone would know if my suspicions were true, you would." Lily sat herself in the chair opposite him.

"You do realise that when he finds out that you know-"

"I know. But he's trained me well. A bit too well. He won't be able to hurt me too much. I'm rather gifted with shield charms." Draco tried to sound chipper about it but a feeling of dread was growing. Snape would find out. He knew it. He could keep it quiet and act as though he knew nothing as he had always done but Snape had a habit of finding things out that Draco wanted to keep secret. If he didn't know already, Draco knew that his… his… well, relationship with Hermione would come out sooner or later.

Lily smiled at him. "I remember you when you were younger." Draco's head looked up in confusion. "Well, wherever Harry went, you weren't far behind. Like I said, you looked a lot like your dad. Now though, I don't know… if anything, you're starting to look like your mum." Draco's eyes widened. He'd been compared so much to Lucius, that his mother had never had much of a look in when it came to physical appearance.

"I wouldn't have thought you two would have talked much."

"We didn't. She was always rather haughty around me due to my, shall we say, marred pedigree." Draco nodded. Narcissa hadn't denied that she had once been in the same mind set that the house of Black had been raised to have been. "She had signs of humanity though. She was rather good at Care of Magical Creatures, had a lot of patience where others didn't, and she was never mocking to Hagrid." Draco found himself thinking hard. His mother had never said anything complimentary about Hagrid. But then again, when he'd been told by his father about the 'blundering idiot who tends the ground', his mother did look like she was sucking on something sour.

"I was never very kind to him." Draco admitted.

"At least, you have enough in you to say you were wrong."

"Not to his face though. I've still got my pride."

"Pride can sometimes be the downfall of all good things." Lily pointed out. Draco didn't argue. The atmosphere began to shift and Draco knew he was about to be pulled back. He didn't have enough time to ask more questions as the pretty red-head was wrenched away and he went tumbling back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Draco stirred. His cheek was pressed against something hard and very cold. His eyes peeled open. He was on a floor but it wasn't the Gryffindor common room. He'd fallen from the chair by the kitchen table onto the hard, tiled floor of the kitchen in Spinner's End.<p>

Pushing himself up on shaky arms, he breathed in slowly and sat with his back to the wall, in silence for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Hermione was feeling excitement bubble in her stomach. It was Friday. One day away from Saturday. One day away from Draco…<p>

Try as she may, she couldn't stop the excitement rendering her distracted. It was terribly frustrating and not like her at all, but it was unavoidable.

Luckily for her, her excitement of escaping the Hogwarts grounds to a tiny terraced house in a, quite frankly, depressing street was mistaken for excitement for the Quiddich match occurring that afternoon. Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor wasn't nearly as competitive and vicious as Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was but it was still an important match. If Gryffindor won this one, and then beat Hufflepuff by a hundred and fifty points, Gryffindor would win the House Cup and Harry, being the Captain, would finally stop receiving such hassle for his choice of team-mates (some rather harsh students thought Ginny was only Chaser because she was the Captain's 'bit on the side' and because Ron was Harry's best friend, though even Hermione thought this might have had something to do with it. She was beginning to regret confounding Cormac McLaggen). Madame Pomfrey had granted her permission to watch the game with Luna as long as they came straight back to the Hospital Wing after the match. Quiddich games were always the cause of injuries and Madame Pomfrey would be rushed off her feet. Hermione and Luna were to watch out for causalities and if they were badly hurt, to assist them and take them to the fourth floor wing.

Harry joined Hermione at the table, dressed in his Quiddich gear and looking pretty nervous. He began to serve a massive breakfast on his plate, rivalling that of the size Ron normally indulged in. When seeing Hermione's cocked eyebrow, he shrugged.

"Need energy don't I?" He explained, putting three sausages to go with his bacon, eggs and tomatoes on his plate.

"That's fair enough but don't give yourself heart burn." Harry smiled and began to tuck in. Hermione was relieved he didn't shovel it in as much as Ron did. Ginny soon appeared and tucked into her toast. Hermione thought she caught her looking almost pleadingly at her, but it was gone as soon as it had come. Hermione felt confusion rise in her. Ginny had been acting a little strange as of late. Hermione wondered if maybe she wanted to Hermione something but Ginny hadn't said anything. She was still warm and sweet. Hermione shook her head. She was probably imagining it.

Ron came mooching in, looking sick at the prospect of a game. He poked his eggs with a disheartened air while Harry tried to urge him to feel more positive and that training had went well. Ginny had to conceal a snort here due to the fact Harry had in fact ended up in the hospital wing thanks to Ron's cack-handed attempts. Hermione wanted to say something encouraging but was wary of making Ron snap at her.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry all trudged out to the stands and Hermione waved them off as they went to get prepared. Luna and Neville were waiting for her in the stands. Let it commence.

* * *

><p>Draco waited for Snape to come with mounting dread. He was struggling to forget- who was he kidding? He would never forget what he'd found out! How could he? This was huge.<p>

The fire roared and Snape stepped out. His black robes were billowing and his face was stoic.

"Draco." He greeted in his usual bored monotonous tone.

"Snape." Draco returned. He was inwardly impressed with himself at how steady is voice sounded. Snape took off his travelling cloak and began the lesson. Draco steadied himself. This was going to be a long lesson.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled as she sipped her Butterbeer. Gryffindor had won. It had been a tense game but Ron had managed to save enough goals and Ginny had been on top form. They were one step closer to the Cup.<p>

Hermione's celebrations had been postponed until now due to Madame Pomfrey's rather accurate prediction. There were at least six players in the hospital wing suffering from nasty bruising and one broken leg. This was nothing new for Hermione and Luna but they did hear Madame Pomfrey flapping about "that wretched game!" whilst spoon feeding a Ravenclaw beater some healing formula.

Neville brought Hermione and Luna some Butterbeer that some seventh year kids had begrudgingly surrendered. Hermione and Luna lay down on the hospital beds, sipping happily. They were both in happy spirits and Luna took Ravenclaw's defeat graciously. Not long now…

* * *

><p>Snape was confused, Draco knew that. All the way through training, which was just the standard shield charms and dodging hexes, Draco looked distracted and frankly rather jumpy. At first Snape thought this was rather good as at least his reflexes and instincts were alert but now it was becoming rather worrying. Snape had thought that seeing Narcissa last night would have been something of an uplifting experience and boost his morale a bit as he had been lagging for a couple of days. This and his sympathy and remorse for Narcissa had been the only reason he'd allowed her to come to the house. Despite the euphoria that he'd experienced when they reunited, after he came back from the kitchen and the company of some strong Firewhiskey, which he wasn't impressed to see Draco had discovered and helped himself rather generously to, he'd returned to find Narcissa looking worried and Draco looking incredibly pale.<p>

Snape had thought that maybe the sight of his mother had actually upset him as he now had to let her go yet again. Snape chastised himself for letting his attachments get the better of him. He should have kept her away like the original plan.

Snape scrutinised Draco closely.

"You seem distracted Draco." He interjected. Draco tensed then shrugged in what he guessed was meant to be a nonchalant way.

"Just drained. Been a long week."

Snape wasn't convinced but let the issue drop. Draco went out into the kitchen for a glass of water (and a few deep breaths), leaving Snape alone in the living room. He circled the room before settling down on the sofa. He shifted a little, trying to get comfortable. He stood up and looked at the seat. He was sitting on something, that was poking up into his back between the cushions. He picked it up. It looked crumpled, like an old parchment but smoother. He looked at it. Every fibre in his body screamed with panic.

The picture. One he had not seen for nearly a decade. He'd thought he'd removed every last implement of Lily's existence from the house. It was one of the things he had done while Draco was at the Burrow. Not only was it protected and shielded off, but it had been free of evidence. He'd forgotten. The shoebox under the boards. He'd made it as a little boy as a sort of time capsule to Lily. No one was ever meant to find it.

Snape stood there frozen with fear and anger. What was this doing out? It was meant to be in his room. Unless…

Draco was frozen in the door frame as Snape turned around. He'd come back just in time to see Snape holding the photo, in his slightly trembling hands.

OH

FUCKING

NO!

"What are you doing with _this?_" Snape's voice was low and dangerous and there was no disguising the venom.

Stay calm, _stay calm, _Draco begged himself, yet as he answered he kept his hand level with his pocket where his wand was protected.

"I found it."

Snape's eyes sparkled and Draco flexed his fingers prepared to stun an attack. He honestly didn't know what was coming.

It happened too fast for Draco to block it out. Snape didn't even draw his wand. The anger must have been pulsing out of him to perform Legilimens without even muttering the word. Draco felt, with utter horror, as Snape shot through his mind and found, despite Draco's desperate and frantic attempts to block him and possibly push him back out, the memory of him showing his mother the photo, of her identifying the girl and his mounting realisation of what this meant and who she was. Draco managed after applying all his strength to block Snape seeing his meeting with Lily and her confirmation of his suspicions but Snape knew the damage was done.

Draco had to dive out of the way to avoid the curse that Snape flung at him. The staircase blew apart as the force hit it. Draco's wand was out and he cast a powerful shield charm as Snape flew around the door hunting for him and throwing another stunning spell his way. It rebounded and caught Snape flush in the chest, making him stagger backwards. Draco sprinted into the kitchen. There was no escape. The house was charmed so that no one could leave and no one could enter. Draco knew there was only way to stop Snape effectively killing him, while he was not in his right mind. He'd have to fight back.

A burning pain caught him on the back of his shoulder. Draco staggered. Snape was back up again. Draco held the bleeding coming from his shoulder and shot another jinx at Snape from behind the edge of the door. The grunt of pain showed Draco he'd hit the target. A flash of silver light shot through the kitchen and hit the kitchen window. The glass shattered and flew across the room in stinging icy like shards. It caught the side of Draco's face. He brushed it off, wand gripped in hand. He shot from the door and crawled, using the table as a shield. Another silver jet of light flew over his head. This time it hit the cupboard, causing the door to fall off with a monotonous thud and the contents to spill out, shattering and spilling yet more glass over the floor. Draco shot up quickly and threw a stinging spell over the table. The crunching of the banister echoed out.

Snape seemed to be enraged at not having hit him properly and threw spell after spell at him. The kitchen was now practically exploding with noise and flying furniture. The tap on the sink burst and water shot out everywhere. Draco jumped where the fridge stood and began firing jinxes at the door again. His aim was haphazard and the crunching and banging of furniture showed him that.

Draco ran to the door in order to get a better aim when an iron clad punch knocked him on his back. Crashing onto the glass covered floor, he felt himself drifting slightly. He felt his collar been grabbed and he was yanked upwards by the scruff of the neck.

Snape slammed him into the hallway wall as Draco yelled out with the unnecessary force his back had hit it with. Snape's wand dug into his throat and Draco could see his eyes. He looked quite mad and the fury was practically seeping out of his sallow face. Had Draco not already been beaten with duelling techniques he was pretty sure he'd kill him with his bare hands. Snape wasn't looking to clever himself. He looked beaten and sore.

"Do you realise what people will say now you've found this out, you little bastard." Snape snarled, his black eyes shining, "my whole position in the Death Eaters will be in jeopardy as will the plan-"

"Do you really think," Draco snarled, "that I would actually breath a word of _this? _Do you really think I would be so pathetic? So malicious? Do you honestly think I want anyone to know anymore than you do?" Draco was surprised in the venom in his voice but he was furious. Did Snape think so little of him to think he'd shout it from the rooftops? "You really think I'm going to owl Rita Skeeter and give her an exclusive or something. _I will _never _tell!" _

Snape looked at him as though he didn't believe him but suddenly dropped Draco. Draco slumped to the floor, the pain now truly coursing through his body as the hexes set in. His shoulder was wet and hot and sticky with blood. Snape was breathing unevenly. He seemed shocked and then ashamed. But he said nothing. Instead, he limped away from Draco as though desperate to get away and Draco heard as his mentor shouted out "HOGWARTS" in a desperate, hoarse cry.

Draco lay limp upon the floor. Bastard's got a good aim, he thought, before collapsing completely in the door of the kitchen.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been hectic and I've been suffering a bad case of writers block. Thanks for all the reviews people. You guys are all lovely beautiful complimentry people. You do keep me writing so keep it up darlings. Enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and have gained nothing from this story. **

* * *

><p>Draco's eyes fluttered open. He could feel someone stroking his forehead gently. The pain in his body was gone. Maybe he'd been healed while he'd passed out. Hermione?<p>

The blurry figure was a woman but the halo of gentle curls didn't frame her face. Darker, longer and straighter hair fell past her shoulders. Elizabeth's blue eyes were looking worried.

For the first time in a while, he was pleased to see her. Yes, she very rarely showed him anything pleasant nowadays but if he was in his subconscious, he wasn't dead. Probably just passed out. He could live with that for a while.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"Been better." He croaked. He pushed himself up by his arms and sat up. He looked round. The kitchen looked destroyed and like a bomb had dropped. The banister was wrecked as well with the wooden legs cracked and sticking out at all angles. This was going to take some serious _Repairo _spells. Elizabeth stood up, brushing the dust from her dress robes. She looked at the damage with a cocked eyebrow.

"Good lesson?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh brilliant thank you (!) Running for my life as my godfather tries to hex me into next week is a perfect way to spend an evening!" He stood up. Everything was hitting him harder than those hexes had. Would Snape abandon him now? Would he wash his hands of trying to protect him? Worse still, would he turn him over to Voldemort as being alive? No, that was ridiculous! Of course he wouldn't. For one, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it and two, if he did, Voldemort would know he had tricked him and would punish Snape just as brutally.

Elizabeth walked into the living room with Draco close behind her. The Pensive was sat on the table. Amazingly it hadn't been destroyed like the kitchen and hallway.

"So I take it you found out then." Elizabeth sat herself on the sofa. She sounded calm.

"I take you knew?" Draco replied in turn. Elizabeth didn't need to agree. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason you'll never tell anyone. Because it's not my secret to tell."

Draco nodded. His eyes were on the Pensive. "Let's just do this shall we?" Elizabeth nodded. She did the familiar practise of pulling the silvery strand of memory from her mind and placed it into the Pensive. With barely enough time for it to form in the bowl, Draco's head was stuck into it. Even if it highlighted the sordid life of his father, it would take his mind off his own feelings of guilt and worry.

Draco was soon standing in a dark, dimly lit by torches corridor. There were moving portraits of his family members that lined the walls. All the Malfoy men were lined on the walls with their wives and subsequent children. They all looked the same. A white blond haired man with a haughty and weary looking wife and a equally proud looking son. There were never more than one child in the portraits and they were never girls. There had been no girls in a Malfoy dynasty for generations. Maybe even centuries. It was probably a good thing, Draco thought practically. There was no use for daughters in the Malfoy family. Only sons.

He walked down the wing he had landed in cautiously. He knew this wing yet old habits taught him to be careful when walking down it. This was his father's wing. He'd been taught from an early age that it was not wise to approach here unless summoned. His father did all his business here and spent hours at a time here, only emerging for dinner with him and his mother as a child. When he'd discovered the early picture of his mother before she'd been betrothed and ultimately sold to Lucius he'd been in his father's study when he shouldn't have been. He'd had to make a quick getaway when he'd heard someone approaching though it only turned out to be a house elf. Draco remembered being on edge in his father's company for some time after that, terrified that he had noticed the disappearance of the photograph and would be punish him. Nothing was ever said though. Draco wondered idly as he trailed carefully down the hall if his father had ever noticed at all.

He poked his head around the open door at the end of the corridor. The glow of light and muffled sounds of voices indicated that was where what he needed to see was. He was right.

His father's office was plush, important looking and expensive. The furniture was all made of black leather with a crystal cabinet in the corner holding all his cognac and Fire Whiskey. Lucius Malfoy was standing at his desk, with a crystal tumbler in his hand, looking smug. Sat on the sofa was Elizabeth. She was dressed more glamorously than before. Her robes were of the finest quality and she was adorning more jewels. Sipping her cognac, she smiled at him.

"How long is Narcissa away?"

"Another day. She likes to visit her mother from time to time when Draco is at school." Lucius smirked at this as if he found Narcissa's attachment to her mother comical. Elizabeth looked a little sad.

"It's been such a peaceful week. Thank you for the earrings. They're beautiful."

"I promised to attend to your every comfort, did I not?"

"Of course, but I did not expect many presents."

"Well I have to repay you for your … sensual skills." Lucius raised his eyebrows and Elizabeth blushed. Draco grimaced. _Oh Godric, do they have to? _

"That was a pleasure… believe me." Elizabeth replied, looking a little wistful.

"Where will you go? Once Narcissa returns?"

"The Leaky Cauldron I suspect. It's comfortable enough." Lucius looked aghast.

"You will take my room." Elizabeth looked up stunned.

"Lucius, no! That's the V.I.P suite."

"That's what they call it but really it's mine. Tom chucks whoever's lodging there out if I come to call. I'll not have you slumming it in the rooms anybody can sleep in."

Elizabeth laughed a little confused. "I'm hardly _slumming _it. The rooms are quite nice."

"I don't do 'quite nice'; I do pure unadulterated comfort. No, I shall owl Tom and the room shall be yours. I insist." It wasn't a request. Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you. But won't Narcissa suspect?"

"Why on Earth should she suspect?" Lucius asked as though the very idea was ludicrous.

"Well, does she not know the comings and goings of your deals?"

"Of course not." Lucius snapped. "As long as I give her a nice pretty bag of Galleons every week to go shopping with, she doesn't care about very much at all." Draco clenched his fists. _Lies. _

Elizabeth herself looked a little sceptical of this theory but said nothing. She drank back the last contents of her tumbler and place it down. Standing up, she approached Lucius.

"So, we have one day left. What shall we do with it?" Lucius looked her up and down and raised his eyebrows. Elizabeth blushed and laughed. "Again?"

"Why not? It's not like we both don't enjoy it." Lucius caught hold of her hand and tugged her to him, so she was flush against his chest. The kiss wasn't loving or gentle but possessive like he was marking his claim upon her. Elizabeth let out a little moan as he pushed her back onto the desk. Seeing this display of sexual dominance by his own father was making Draco actually retch. So the blessed dizzying relief he felt when the sound of the Floo network operating down the hall he had come was overwhelming. Lucius and Elizabeth broke apart instantly and listened. The footsteps from the fireplace was small and clunky as though made from a pair of high heels. Draco's happiness at having stopped the image of his father taking his mistress right there on his desk was replaced with mounting horror when he realised that only one person this could possibly be.

"Hide!" Lucius commanded to Elizabeth in an urgent whisper. Elizabeth, wide eyed, broke away from him and ducked down behind the sofa so she was out of sight. A few seconds later, Narcissa rounded the door and stepped into her husband's study. Lucius' face was impassive and nonchalant.

"Hello, dear." Narcissa said in a quiet greeting. Lucius nodded.

"Your owl said you'd be staying until tomorrow."

"My mother is in good spirits. I thought it would be safe to leave a little earlier. It's always a difficult time. It's Bellatrix's birthday this week you see and she's usually distraught."

Lucius raised his eyebrows a little but said nothing. He then walked around his desk. "I have a lot of work to get through. I'll see you at dinner." He put his arm around Narcissa and guided her towards the door. It reminded Draco of what he used to do to him when he wanted him out of the way. Narcissa looked a little taken aback. Her eyes flitted around the room and then back to Lucius. They focused on his lips. They looked bruised. Swallowing a little, she turned and walked briskly down the hallway, leaving Lucius looking relieved and Elizabeth, when she emerged, worrying her lip and looking guilt-stricken.

The scene shifted and soon reformed. His father's office was gone and he was now standing in his father's private room at The Leaky Cauldron. Elizabeth was dressed in her nightclothes and was brushing her hair. The surroundings again were plush and beautiful. There was a knock on the door. Elizabeth jumped up and opened the door gladly. It was evident that she was expecting this person. The door opened to find Lucius at the door. Elizabeth launched at him before he could even close the door.

"I've missed you." she said in-between some breathless kissing. "Merlin, I've missed you so much. It's been nearly a year and I still miss you so badly."

"Well I'm here now." He smiled arrogantly. Elizabeth broke away from him backing into the bathroom.

"I'll just finish freshening up." Smiling seductively, she closed the bathroom door. Draco watched as his father's expression changed. He yanked up his sleeve. The Dark Mark looked as pronounced as ever. It only ever looked that dark after Voldemort came back. Lucius stared at it aghast.

"Can't be." He whispered. "Simply can't be." Draco noted that he didn't sound convinced. Lucius took out his wand and tapped the mark. A simple glamour spell would render it invisible to Elizabeth. He pulled his sleeve down and fought to regain composure. Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom with her make-up carefully applied and wearing a silky negligee. Lucius brightened up considerably at this sight. Elizabeth melt into him and they kissed passionately. Draco literally turned his back to this. Fine, they had an affair but he didn't want to see! It was only when Lucius let out a hiss that made him turn. It wasn't a hiss of pleasure (thank the fates) but sounded painful. Lucius had broken away from Elizabeth and looked terrified. Draco had never seen such an expression upon his father's normally calm face before. Draco noticed his right arm trembling.

"I… I have to go. Now." Lucius grabbed his travelling robe.

"Lucius? Lucius, what's wrong?" Elizabeth called, looking confused and stunned from this change of mood. Lucius didn't turn back as he wrenched open the door and running out. Draco followed him onto the landing, just in time to see his father clutched the part where the Dark Mark lay. It had burnt. Draco understood all too well where Lucius was going as his father Disappearated.

The scene changed and Draco was pulled up from the Pensive back into the living room where Elizabeth was waiting. He stared at the bowl for a moment. After what he'd seen he had trouble looking at Elizabeth at all. Slowly he looked at her.

"Did you…?"

"No, I didn't know. How could I? As far as I was concerned, the allegations about him being a Death Eater were lies."

"So what did you do?" Draco asked.

"What could I do? He'd literally run out on me. I dressed in my comfy pyjamas and got drunk on wine."

"No, after that." Draco sighed

"Oh. Well, he made an excuse about having forgotten a meeting he had to attend and bought me a new dress and jewels to apologise. I was still hurt but I wasn't suspicious."

"He's good at hiding things." Draco spat at her. Elizabeth looked away.

Draco sighed. "When am I going to wake up?" He thought it would be easier if he changed the subject. As angry as he felt, he had no energy to argue.

"You won't have long to wait."

"Is help coming? Snape won't get in trouble will he?" Draco felt panic rising. Despite everything, he didn't want Snape to be accosted for what he did.

"That depends. Are you ever intending to disclose what you've found out?"

"Never." Draco answered immediately.

"Then it was simply a lesson that went too far. No big deal."

Draco could feel himself being pulled away from Elizabeth and was soon settled back into his physical body, still unconscious in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was applying dittany to Snape's wounds. It had been a most unexpected shock to find his agent stumble from his fireplace, bloodied and bruised and in a state of panic. Dumbledore would never admit it but the sight of Snape, so calm and masked, show such panic and despair had shaken him to the core.<p>

Dumbledore had chosen not to let him attend the Hospital Wing (it would raise simply too many questions) and tended to his Defence Against the Dark Arts professor himself. He had forced a generous helping of mead into Snape's hand and commanded him to drink. Dumbledore had managed to decipher what had happened. He did not chastise Snape for his actions towards Draco. A part of him understood all too well the extreme nature of his reaction, but more importantly he knew Snape's conscience would taunt him a lot more than a lecture from an old man.

Snape grimaced as Dumbledore fed him a potion for his bruising. It tasted vile, Dumbledore knew this, but it was the best. Snape seemed calmer and less panic stricken than before.

"What…" Snape took a deep breath. Dumbledore was pleased to see that Snape was not rambling anymore. "What do we do… about Draco. He's… he's hurt. I hurt him." Panic was dancing in his black eyes. Dumbledore's earlier assumption of remorse was coming back to him. He'd promised to take care of him to Narcissa. He thanked Merlin he hadn't had time to make the Unbreakable Vow to her otherwise he'd be dead on the floor. He had broken his promise though. He'd made a promise to himself to protect his godson.

"He will get help. Was he conscious when you left?"

"He's alive I'm sure of that. But he's injured. I … I lost control."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. He took out his wand. Only one person could be there for Draco right now.

* * *

><p>Hermione pushed the duvet off her body and sleepily trudged across her room. She checked her watch. Two in the morning. She'd been asleep a few hours when Crookshanks had jumped on her bed and attempted to snuggle up with her. The ginger fur had woken her up.<p>

Hermione went to the bathroom, rubbing her eyes and took a glass to have a drink. It had been a strange night. After the Gryffindor match and swigging Butterbeer, she'd retreated to her room and chosen an early night. Her homework was done for the day and she wanted to be well rested for tomorrow.

Her dreams had been bizarre. She'd kept dreaming she was walking down a dimly lit street with street lights broken or flickering. It reminded her of the sort of street her mother always discouraged her from ever walking down alone. Some of the terraced houses' windows were boarded up and missing several tiles on the roofs. She was stood outside a house and saw flashes of lights coming from the inside. Then suddenly she was inside. The house was destroyed, with broken furniture and glass everywhere. Hermione didn't understand but it unnerved her no end. The house looked a lot like Spinner's End.

Hermione swallowed down the last of the water and shook her head. No, Draco was fine and the house had every means of protection that Snape and Dumbledore could throw at the little terraced house.

Hermione looked into the mirror and promptly dropped the glass she was holding, causing it to smash in the sink. Behind her, a silvery whimsical phoenix was flying around the room behind her. She spun around and watched, mouth open, as Dumbledore's patronus sang out.

"_Go to him. Go to Snape's office. He needs you." _

The wisps that portrayed the phoenix died away until there was nothing left in the bathroom except the dim light of the bathroom and Hermione with a bewildered and scared expression on her face. She was frozen for a moment as the words reverberated around her head before her body began to react. Quickly, she dashed from the bathroom, back to the bedroom to grab her dressing gown and slippers and sprinted from the dormitory.

For the first time in her entire life, Hermione didn't care that she was breaking the rules. Breaking them spectacularly for that matter and if she got caught by Filch, Peeves or god forbid McGonagall , she would be in serious trouble. Yet right now, as she ran down the disserted corridors with the statues of armour standing guards along the walls, all she cared about was getting to Spinner's End. Let 50 points be taken from Gryffindor. Damn it, she'll present Slytherin with the house cup herself if needs be! She didn't care anymore!

Not even bothering to knock the door of Snape's office, she entered the dark, rather shabby room. Snape wasn't there. This filled Hermione with even more panic. What the hell was going on? She grabbed the green powder at the side of the fireplace and threw it into the hearth. The emerald flames engulfed her as she shouted "SPINNER'S END!"

Hermione shut her eyes as she began to spin uncontrollably. It wasn't helping the sick feeling already setting into her stomach. She stumbled and fell from the fireplace when her feet hit the fireplace floor unevenly. She groaned as she pushed herself up on her arms and took in her surroundings. The house was quiet. Too quiet. In fact, there wasn't a sound. The living room seemed somewhat more out of place than usual. The table looked as though it had been knocked out of its original place in the centre of the room. Slowly she got up and looked around.

"Draco?" she called, not sounding as brave as she had hoped.

No answer. The sick feeling in Hermione's stomach tightened and squirmed even more so than before. Slowly she walked so her eyes were level with the open door of the living room and she caught sight of the banister. It was broken and splintered as though it had been blasted apart. Hermione's blood ran cold.

Drawing her wand, she tip toed slowly towards the door. She had no idea what was waiting for her on the other side. Panic was screaming through her system. What the hell had happened? Had Death Eaters found out? Had they ambushed the house? How had they got in?

Poking her head around the door way she saw the devastation that awaited in the kitchen from her position in the hallway. Glass, cupboards, water pipes leaking all over the floor. And a pair of legs lying in the doorway.

Despite her instincts, she stopped tip toeing and sprinted to the doorway. A small dry sob escaped her mouth. Draco was lying there, bruised, bloody and unconscious. Why must I always be the one to find him like this? She thought while searching desperately for a pulse. There was one. Thanking every God she could remember existed, she shook him gently.

"Draco! Draco, wake up! Draco, come on you've got to wake up!"

After shaking him what felt like fifty times, he began to stir and groaned. His face was scrunched up in pain and only then Hermione realised she'd been gripping onto a rather nasty looking bruise forming on his arm.

"Sorry." She said feebly. Draco's eyes seemed to be focusing a bit more now and he managed a faint smile at the sight of his girlfriend, albeit with her looking pink faced and teary.

"We have to stop meeting like this, people will talk." Draco mumbled, hoping maybe his attempt of humour might somehow lighten the situation. It didn't work.

"What happened? Have the found out? Was it a Death Eater?" Hermione knew she was rambling but couldn't care less. She wanted information.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry."

"What do you mean 'don't worry'. Look at you!"

Draco tried to sit up but couldn't without wincing in pain. Hermione took out her wand and cast a Levitating charm so that he was lifted into the air and began to make his way up the stairs. Hermione followed him up the stairs, stepping over the banister shards that littered the stairs. She set him down on the bed of Snape's parents room and took her wand to slice through his shirt. She had to bite back a moan for two reasons. One for the sight of the angry purple bruises and the gash on his shoulder and two for the fact that even with bruises and cuts he still looked amazing without his shirt.

Hermione ran back downstairs to get some salves and lotions for the bruising. She returned with only two and even those where covered in dust and looked rather dented. The rest had smashed completely and were coating the kitchen floor. She applied the lotion to his bruises, trying very hard not to find herself enjoying the opportunity to rub lotion on his torso, and siphoned off the dried blood from his shoulder that had dripped down his back.

Draco's bruises began to fade and he was able to relax a little better onto the bed. Hermione traced the bloodied wound with her wand. It began to knit back together and was soon closed. As soon as she was completely sure, Draco was alright, she folded her arms.

"Right. Now I want to know. What happened?"

Draco winced, though this time not from pain but from having to tell her.

"It was Snape."

Hermione stared at him. Surely she hadn't heard right. "What?"

"Snape. It was Snape. We were duelling."

"And he left you there to just bleed!" Hermione was outraged.

"I crossed the line." Draco argued back immediately. Hermione was even more taken aback.

"What do you mean 'crossed a line'! Nothing can warrant this! He could have killed you!"

"But he didn't! So no harm done."

"No harm done!" Hermione shrieked. "Draco, he could have-"

"What does it matter now? I'm fine!" Draco snapped. "I deserved it. I got what was coming end of story."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Her true nature made her want to stamp her foot and demand that Snape be reported to the Order for his actions but she had a feeling Draco would not take kindly to that one bit. In fact, he looked quite angry when she had began to criticise Snape at all. So with some great effort, Hermione kept her mouth shut.

"Believe me," Draco said, a bit more gently, "He had his reasons and they were good ones. Don't ask me because I'm not going to tell you or anyone. Just understand that as far as I'm concerned, this never happened."

Hermione sat down next to him on the bed. She didn't know how to argue that when Draco looked so adamant and pleading.

"Where is Snape?" Draco asked. "Did you see him?"

"No, not since dinnertime."

"Then how did you know to come?"

"Dumbledore sent me a message with his patroness."

Draco nodded. Suddenly he wasn't really listening anymore. He was simply taking Hermione in. In all the debate about who Lily was and seeing his mother and generally escaping being killed by his former teacher, he had forgotten how beautiful she was.

Her pyjamas were plain but showed off her slender body. He allowed his eyes to skim down her. He was blatantly checking her out and he didn't even care if she noticed. He didn't care about very much at this moment in time.

His eyes went back up to her face. A dull flush was covering her face.

"Are you going back to Hogwarts?"

"No." She said a little short of breath.

"Do you want to sleep in Snape's old room?"

"No."

Draco's mouth went dry. "Where do you want to sleep?"

Hermione breathed deeply. "Here."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N - I've updated early at the request of lonewolfrox3264 as they've been a faithful reviewer so here you are! This is my first mature scene I've ever written that hasn't been terrible so if it's still rubbish I'm sorry. I worked super hard to get this right so please review. **

**A/N no 2. I'm gonna be away for a week as I'm going to London for a few days (something I'm not entirely thrilled about seeing as the current situation there is kinda scary) so I'll be updating in about a week. **

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is property of J.K Rowling. Fanfiction is just where we collectively worship her genius.**

It was probably one of the most nerve wrecking kisses of Hermione's life (though she didn't have much experience to compare it to as she'd kissed a grand total of three people) as this was the first time she knew she'd given the green light for it to go further than kissing.

Draco didn't pounce on her though. His kiss was slow and gentle. Hermione thought that the reason he often kissed her like this to begin with was because regrettably he still remembered the first time they kissed that she freaked out and ran off. Hermione knew he was giving her an opportunity to change her mind so that he wouldn't have to suffer too much humiliation. Draco was nothing if not guarded and wary of the world.

Hermione brought up her hands and slowly, tentatively, stroked the skin on his torso. It was soft yet she could feel the dents that were engraved in his pale abs from the scars, bruises and wounds he'd suffered over the course of the year. They broke apart and he looked down at where her hand was. Hermione herself was transfixed at the sight of the three silvery pink scar in the middle of his chest that were the lasting evidence of Bellatrix's attack.

"Don't." Draco shock his head, trying to take Hermione's hand away, "Don't look at them."

"I want to." Hermione said, her brown eyes huge. She placed her hand back on his chest and bent her head, gently kissing the nastiest looking scar in the middle. She kissed the second scar then the third and then to faint, fading bruises he'd gained from his duel with Snape. She knew it wasn't possible but she wanted to kiss the pain away. She slowly kissed her way up to his neck, suddenly feeling braver. Their next kiss was still gentle but passionate and heated. Hermione could feel a side of her, that she only seemed to acknowledge when she was around Draco, wake up.

Draco tugged her hair loose and out of the loose plait that she had been wearing her hair. Hermione felt a little conscious as she hadn't tamed her hair as well as she usually did these days. She'd been intending to do it the next morning. Draco wound his fingers up into it and pulled her closer into this kiss until she was grasping onto his neck.

Hermione felt her heart quicken as Draco pushed her back on the bed so that he was partly on top of her. She allowed her shaky hands to skim over his skin. It earned her a sharp intake of breath from Draco. His own hands were skimming over the skin exposed from her top riding up. Hermione felted fear suddenly grip her when he pushed the top up and over her head.

Draco knew he should feel bad to see Hermione trembling but at that moment time seemed to simply stand still. Clad in only a modest white bra, she looked like perfection. Her skin was olive and so smooth it was like silk. Yet she looked so small. It seemed her nerves were making her physically shrink. It hadn't been like that for him when he'd lost his virginity. He'd been fourteen and a fifth year girl had kindly offered to show him the 'ways of a woman'. He'd been too pleased with himself to have bedded an older girl to worry about nerves. It was a good experience. The girl hadn't wanted any kind of commitment which suited him fine.

He'd later gained a reputation of being fairly skilled in the bedroom after that and for giving women exactly what they needed. He'd never had to go slow before or gentle. In fact, it had normally been frenzied ripping of clothes with the Slytherin girls more than eager to get going. Yet from the look of determination yet undisguised nerves in Hermione's brown eyes, Draco was fairly certain that this method would not go down well with this particular girl. He needed this to be good for her. He needed to make up for the taunts and bullying he put her through when they were young. She wasn't some slut from Slytherin or some random bimbo from Hufflepuff. She was a better person than all of them put together. She was beautiful, smart (bugger she was brilliant), loyal and kind. He wasn't good enough for her; despite everything his father had ever preached, their blood meant jack-shit and money didn't buy you the right to be a bastard. Draco had had everything stripped away from him over the last few months and all that was left now was instinct to survive. Potter had survived, Weasley had survived (unfortunately for Draco) and so had Hermione. Now he had to as well. He'd proved his loyalties. Now he had to prove that he could be selfless. It was probably going to kill him tonight but it was essential.

He bent his head and kissed Hermione's long graceful neck. She sighed in contented sort of way. "You're beautiful." he whispered against her skin. Her body relaxed a little more. Compliments and reassurances always boosted a woman's confidence, Draco knew this. He kissed the spot on her neck which made her turn to mush and she soon melted into the bedclothes, moaning gently. Merlin, he loved that sound.

Hermione and Draco kissed deeply and with tenderness for a few moments to allow Hermione some time to get accustomed to being semi naked in front of the opposite sex for the first time. She had no reason to be shy though. Her stomach was flat and her petite frame moulded perfectly into his own slender one.

Draco's hands skimmed down her waist and to her pyjama bottoms. Hermione broke the kiss with a gasp and her brown eyes were massive. Draco held her gaze for a moment as he stilled his movements. He wasn't going to try anything that would send her running. Hermione managed a tiny little nod. She wanted this.

The pyjama bottoms came away smoothly down her long legs. Draco was trying to seriously control his instincts. _Don't pounce on her, DON'T! _The sight of her matching knickers with her bra against her olive skin, her endless legs, small round breasts, this was torture! God, how has this girl hidden this figure for so long? Damn baggy Hogwarts robes!

Hermione's skin was burning. She still felt self-conscious and crossed her legs to cover herself a little more, but the intensity of Draco's gaze was rendering her incapable of thought. He was taking all of her in and it looked like he liked what he saw. There was a small part of her that felt huge pride in the fact that Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin and sex symbol of the school was checking her out.

Feeling a new surge of confidence, Hermione caught hold of his neck and brought his lips back to hers. This kiss wasn't gentle now but powerful. Hermione tried not to swoon. He really was magical at this. Draco caught hold of Hermione and pulled them both up into the sitting position. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. It was then she felt for the first time how much he enjoyed the sight of her in her underwear. It was poking into her through her knickers and although a strange sensation, it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it felt delicious. The friction was gorgeous in fact. She flushed as he too looked up at her with his eyes dark. She was sure he could feel her own excitement.

Draco brushed his hands up her back and unclasped her bra. It came away as Hermione allowed it to fall from her arms. Her breasts were perfect. Slightly larger than he had thought and pert. Hermione was practically scarlet in the face now. Draco caught one of her breasts in his mouth and began to kiss them gently. Now Hermione was squirming for a completely different reason. Draco caught hold of her and laid her back down on the bed. He kissed his way around her breasts, sucking, licking, gently nibbling around the valley of them. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Draco wanted to taste her skin so that if he could never experience this again he could store it in his memory and file it under something he could think about if he was ever tortured again.

Hermione was very aware of the fact that he was edging further and further down her body but the feeling of his lips on her was rather distracting. She felt chilly as the feeling of being naked from the waist up was hitting her skin but warm as Draco's body was warming her up almost feverishly. Draco was kissing the very bottom of her stomach where her panties were below. He hooked his fingers under the hem of her knickers and tug them down her legs. Hermione gasped in surprise and felt her cheeks burn. She desperately tried to cross her legs to cover up but Draco caught hold of her thighs.

"Don't cover up." He said. His voice sounded thick and hoarse. She was completely naked and laid out before him. His hands were fisted into the bed sheets. Hermione was looking scared but her eyes were brimming with dark lust. Draco ran his hands slowly up her thighs, parting them more and more. Hermione tried locking her legs. Her shyness was making her wish she hadn't agreed to this. Being completely exposed was so strange.

"I've… I've never… I haven't-" Hermione stammered.

"I know. Please try and relax." Draco bent his head and kissed the inside of her thigh. She squirmed with embarrassment and then suddenly need. That felt _good_. Draco kissed the inside of her thigh, climbing further up until he was kissing her pubic bone. Hermione was let her legs drop open further, her shyness beginning to evaporate. Draco took the initiative and touched her. Hermione's hips shot off the bed with moan and Draco was biting his own lip to stop from groaning. She was so perfect, so warm and wet. He was at the end of self control.

Hermione gasped as she felt Draco touch her exactly where her bundle of nerves were. He was rubbing her gently and kissing around her labia. It was getting hotter and hotter in the room. He suddenly licked the tiny bump which was the most sensitive and Hermione shrieked out.

"Oh God! Oh fuck, right there. Please!" She didn't care if she was sounding like a Slytherin girl. This was amazing and it was growing inside her tummy. Draco buried his head in her and did as she begged. The bubble in her stomach was growing and growing until suddenly it exploded and made her body shake. She screamed out and then shuddered trying to gasp in some air that had been wrenched from her lungs. Draco raised himself up on his arms and rolled over to the side, watching as she fought to regain composure.

Draco felt like he was going to explode himself. That was… there were no words. He never thought he could enjoy watching a girl come undone so much. He felt unbelievable pride. He'd given her her first proper orgasm and she had certainly not held back. Hearing her beg and swear was… hot!

Hermione turned her head to look at him, her eyes half closed.

"Thank you." she whispered. "That was so…."

"I know." Draco smiled cheekily. Hermione suddenly looked confused.

"Aren't you going to try and…"

"Do you want me to?" Draco asked. Hermione thought. This had been incredible but she was still nervous. Knowing she could wait longer made her want him more.

"I don't know. But don't you want me to… you know." she pointed at the tent in his boxers.

"Believe me, I _know _you're not ready for that yet. I'll just think of McGonagall. It'll soon go down." _She better appreciate this! _

"Why are you being so considerate?" she asked suddenly.

"It's a big deal for girls. Plus it hurts the first time."

"No it won't. I've…" Hermione stopped, regretting she had ever opened her mouth. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"You mean you have-"

"No! No, I'm a virgin." Draco's expression still looked sceptical. Hermione was taken aback to find he looked angry when he thought she had actually had sex before.

"Then how do you know?"

Hermione looked away, her cheeks red. "I… I used this spell that I found to get rid of, of my-"

"Oooohhh." Draco said. Hermione looked round. He looked like he understood completely as he was nodding and had a little smirk. "The old Barrier Breaking Charm."

Hermione's eyes were huge. "You've heard of it?"

"Oh yeah!" Draco said as if it the most common thing in the world. "It's very popular with the Slytherin girls. Pansy apparently used it though I know that was a barefaced lie. Everyone knows she shagged Nott in third year."

Hermione felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. She really was like a Slytherin girl. "You must think I'm so common."

"No way. You're just practical. But if it doesn't hurt then why are you nervous?"

"Because it's the first time I'll let someone have that kind of access to my body. I want it to be special and I want to be completely and utterly sure."

Draco looked at her. God, how can she be so noble? Hermione pulled the bedclothes over them both so she could hide her exposed body. She slowly moulded herself into his body and rested her head on his chest. She felt exhausted. Must be an after effect, she thought. She finally dozed off with Draco looking at her for a long time.

* * *

><p>Snape woke the next day to find himself less sore and tired. The three glasses of Firewhiskey had helped after all. He felt sick. The guilt today was more profound than ever.<p>

Dumbledore had said nothing as they'd patched him up. Snape had at the end wished he had. Wished his boss had bellowed at him, called him a coward and a fiend.

Snape put his hands in his pockets and felt something crumpled in the pocket of his black robes. He pulled it out. The photo that had started it all was crumpled inside. Smoothing it out, he looked at it. He had never been a fan of Muggle photographs as the memory of what it was you were doing stays with you when you saw the moving images of a wizard photograph. Yet this photo he remembered as plain as day. He had been friends with Lily for a month. A wonderful beautiful glorious month where the sun seemed to shine high in the sky every day. Lily had taken him to the park with her parents and sister. Petunia hadn't gone quietly about it. She had hated Snape from the very beginning and wasn't shy in her views. Lily's parents had been more kind to him though still seemed a little wary of him. They didn't seem to understand Lily's attachment to him (they were unaware at that time of Lily's magical abilities) but were nice to him regardless. They seemed to pity him and like to feed him as he was so small and stringy. He had a funny feeling his parents volatile relationship was the talk of the town.

Lily's mother took the photo. Lily as ever shone in the photo with her beautiful smile while he stood there uncomfortable as to how to act and what to do. They'd spent the day secretly making leaves fly around in patterns and swirl around them. Petunia had tried to catch them and tell on them but they were too quick to cover it up and too convincing in their innocent expressions. He had hated that girl. He wasn't surprised to find that Potter had suffered years of hell with her and her bigoted husband though his sympathy was limited.

Lily had been so happy and free and in watching her so did he. He kept the photo close to him whenever he was hope with his other treasures. He had not been back to the house in so long that he had forgotten about the time capsule he essentially left under the floorboards.

Snape looked at the two children and wiped his eyes. It never got easier. Draco needed to understand that…

* * *

><p>Hermione woke early to find Draco fast asleep. His torso was now free of bruises and he looked more or less the same as ever before except a rather noticeable red mark on his shoulder. Hermione was now very aware that she was naked. She flushed and smiled as she remembered last night. God, now she understood what Lavender Brown was talking about so much.<p>

Carefully not to rouse Draco she crept from under the duvet and slid out onto the floor, crouching to hide behind the bed in case Draco woke up and caught her naked. She knew it was foolish seeing as he had seen every single bit of her last night but she was still shy so she dressed quickly. She realised that she would have to stay in her pyjamas as she had no clothes to wear.

Creeping down the stairs, and again having to dodge the wood again, she went to the kitchen. It took her thirty minutes of _Repairo _charms to get it just as it was but soon there was little to no evidence that two wizards had duelled viciously in the little house. She put on the kettle to boil.

An hour later, Draco sauntered into the kitchen. Hermione flushed and swallowed.

"Morning." She said politely and with a hint of a smile.

"Morning." He returned. He sounded completely normal. He walked to the cupboard and brought out Mrs. Weasley's supplies. He passed Hermione some Cauldron Cake.

"So, um, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked

"Fine. Shoulder's a bit sore but other than that, normal."

"Good." Hermione tried to build up her Gryffindor courage. "Thank you… for… last night."

"Pleasure." He smirked, taking a bite of cake. "You know, you don't have to feel awkward. What we did was perfectly normal. Believe me, half the school are doing it."

"Yes but that's the first time, _I've _done it." Hermione reasoned. Draco nodded. He needed to keep reminding himself that she was completely new to this.

There was a small rustle in the living room and an owl flew from the living room into the kitchen. Hermione shrieked and jumped back.

"Relax." Draco laughed. "It's Dumbledore. He sends me the Prophet through the Floo Network."

Sure enough, the owl had dropped a paper on the table. Draco dropped a silver sickle in his purse on the leg of him and it took flight back towards the fireplace. Draco unrolled the paper and began to read. Hermione found herself quite relieved with how relaxed Draco was about the whole sex thing. It made her rather more relaxed.

"Good Godric." Draco breathed, his eyes huge.

"What's wrong." Hermione breathed. Oh Lord, who was dead now?

"This story. It's about Henry."

"Henry? Henry…. Henry Wilcox!" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, look!" Draco put the newspaper flat on the table. There was a moving black and white photo of Henry Wilcox, but it didn't look like Henry. His hair was long and he had a beard. He looked so much more old than he actually was. If Draco hadn't seen Henry so many times, he wouldn't have believed it was him at all. But Draco knew those eyes.

The headline read:

_**WILCOX HEIR REAPPEARS TO PUBLIC LIFE IN DEATH EATER HUNT by Rita Skeetar**_

_**Henry Wilcox, 32, has reappeared to the public life after years of seclusion in a new campaign to oust the Death Eaters from society.**_

_**Wilcox has not been seen for over a year since the deaths of his family. His father Edward Wilcox died in his office from a heart attack at the age of 57. Barely a year later, his younger sister Elizabeth was found murdered in a woodland area aged just 24 and his mother Meleyna died of natural causes at the age of 50. **_

_**Wilcox has been working quietly for the Auror department for much of this year and managing his late father's estates and businesses. My personal sources have claimed that Wilcox has lived a reclusive life in order to deal with his grief. **_

"_**He never got over losing his family. A part of him never will," claims my source, "he's of a Pure Blood family and pure blood ancestry though there may have been some Muggleborn relations down the line, but that did not save his sister. He has held a thirst for vengeance over his sister's murder and this is what drove him to become an active Auror in catching and rounding up He Who Must Not Be Named's followers."**_

_**Wilcox's rather shambled appearance has the hallmarks of his seclusion. Hopefully now he has active and important roles within the Ministry will cause him to discover a Shaving Charm.**_

Hermione growled. The overall shallowness of this woman never ceased to amaze her. Draco seemed winded.

"He's an Auror now?" Draco asked. "And it was definitely a Death Eater attack?"

"Don't believe anything that woman writes!" Hermione said immediately. "She wouldn't know a truthful story if it beat her around the head!"

Draco looked at Henry. He had been devastated by the deaths he knew this already and he hadn't even seen it. He had changed so much. In fact they all had.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Luna were both sat on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. Neville and Harry were playing a game of Wizard Chess. Ginny and Luna had been testing each other on their Arithmancy exam that would be coming up very very soon. Ginny was in a rather sober mood after the Quiddich match victory yesterday.<p>

Ginny had tried looking for Hermione that morning before breakfast. She had finally got very tired of waiting for Hermione to admit everything to her about Draco. She'd been patient, hell she'd been beyond patient. But when she got to the dormitory there was no reply. She had obviously left.

The bottom line was that she missed her best friend. She felt unable to confide anything to her as she knew Hermione was confiding anything to her. A friendship couldn't be one way. It had to be give and take.

She wanted to tell Harry. She was lying to him by not telling him the whole truth and she hated that. She hated keeping things from him. And she was lying to Ron. Granted, he didn't exactly have a claim to Hermione anymore but he was still pining for her although she was certain that Hermione simply deemed him to still be pissed with her.

Ginny breathed in slowly and deeply. She couldn't cry here. Too many questions. She'd nip to the toilet later.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting on the bed, thinking. Draco had gone to have a bath, since he was complaining he smelled like ointment and dittany.<p>

She kept thinking about last night. The mere thought of it made her toes curl. It had been so fantastic and sensual and just… wow! Draco's reputation was truly deserved.

Hermione kept playing over how he had simply pulled away and not push the issue when it had well… clearly been an issue. She had never expected him to be that understanding. Slytherins were known for their cunning so she had expected some kind of sweet talk and some clever reasoning. But he had just let her come down from her high and let her be.

Hermione was turning over her options. She wanted her first time to be special. To be passionate. Essentially to be something she felt ready for. She could wait longer. It couldn't hurt but then again a war was coming. She may not get another opportunity if the worst happened. She couldn't say that someone would be willing to be so patient when it was obviously killing them to be holding off. If Ron had been the one, she would have had to content with him either wining like a child or being in a foul mood.

She felt womanly and sexy when Draco was with her. He took it slow with her, almost as if she was delicate. She wondered if she would ever find another man who she fancied so much and who treated that way. The sight of him last night had scared her just like that night on Halloween. The idea of loosing him now was so painful…

She made her decision. Taking off her pyjamas, she rooted through his wardrobe and took out one of his shirts. Putting it on, she looked in the mirror. She could see why girls did this. Her legs looked tanned and long. She inhaled the scent of the shirt. It smelled just like him.

She sat on the bed and waited. Her heart was pumping furiously. The bathroom door opened and Draco came out, with a towel around his waist and with water on his torso. He walked to the bedroom and caught sight of Hermione. They both stopped dead. Hermione previous thoughts of never finding a man as hot as him was suddenly asserted even more so. His body looked amazing. So pale and smooth almost as though it were made of marble. Draco himself felt his mouth go as dry as sandpaper. She was wearing his shirt. Her legs looked endless and slender.

"I'm ready. Really ready." Hermione said in a small voice.

Draco stared at her. He was dreaming, he must be, he must have passed out in the bath and dreamed a very cruel yet beautiful dream. Yet whenever he dreamed stuff like this he woke up way too soon. So how come he wasn't awake yet?

"Are you sure?" Draco whispered. Hermione nodded steadily and offered out her hand. Draco threaded his fingers with hers and thanked every God.

* * *

><p>Luna walked into the bathroom. She'd been in the common room with Neville most of the day. Watching him play wizard chess with Harry was quite interesting even though Neville had lost a hundred times. Luna checked her long silvery hair in the mirror. She did like her long hair very much. It was wavy and made her look a bit of a fairy princess.<p>

There was a gulping and sniffing noise coming from one of the cubicles. She turned around. This wasn't the toilet Moaning Myrtle haunted was it? She didn't mind Moaning Myrtle very much; as long as you were careful about what you said and didn't talk about death, she could be quite pleasant. She looked around. Normally Myrtle showed herself by now. It must be an actual person.

The cubicle door clicked open and the door swung back. Ginny stepped out. Her eyes were red and swollen and she was sniffing a little. She wiped her eyes and went to walk out but jumped back when she saw Luna.

"OH! Merlin, Luna I didn't see you." Ginny started to wipe her eyes harder as if trying to get rid of the evidence that she'd been crying. Luna just smiled.

"Is everything alright, Ginny?" Luna asked gently. Ginny put on a watery smile.

"Of course!" she said, a little over brightly for it to sound convincing. "Why shouldn't I be? Everything's great!"

"I thought I heard you crying?" Luna asked.

"No it's just hay fever."

"In February?"

"Well, everyone entitled to a little cry. Got a lot going on."

"Well you have Harry and your friends."

"Yeah," Ginny nodded, "Harry and my… friends." The last word was choked from her and suddenly Ginny was crying again. Luna was taken aback. Ginny never cried. She was probably one of the toughest girls she knew. Luna walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. She gently patted her back. Maybe Ginny needed this. She took Ginny to the sinks and helped her clean herself up.

"Ginny, what's wrong? I'm your friend. I won't tell if you don't want me to."

Ginny looked at Luna as if she were deciding what to do. After a moment, she nodded.

"I found something out. About Hermione." Luna nodded allowing Ginny to go on. "She's going out with someone. With Draco."

"Oh, I know that." Luna said casually. Ginny's head shot up.

"You know? How!"

"Oh, I just guessed and Hermione did nothing to correct me. We don't really talk about it really."

"And you're not shocked?"

"Not really. Hermione was the only person who truly believed Draco was willing to change and she was kind to Draco. It's natural they would become close."

"But why didn't she tell me? I'm her best friend!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes shining again.

"Because she's scared." Luna said gently. "She's scared that people will judge her. I think maybe she's worried that you would be mad at her because Ron's your brother and he likes her a lot."

"But her and Ron aren't together. I just wanted her to be honest."

"Go to her. If she knows that your understanding and not mad then she'll feel so much better. I'm sure of it. I know she feels lonely about this. She's gonna need her best friend when it comes out."

Ginny nodded slowly. Luna put her arm around her and allowed Ginny to put her head on her shoulder. Luna smiled. Friends should stick together after all.

* * *

><p>The main bedroom of the terraced house in Spinner's End was quiet. It was raining heavily outside and the sound of the rain on the window glass echoed around the room. The water on the window was not visible as the windows were fogged up.<p>

Hermione and Draco were lying under the covers. Their bodies were slick with sweat and Hermione's head was rested on Draco's chest. Their breathing was heavy.

Hermione was in a dream like state. The sex had been amazing. The first time had been slow and gentle. Although there was no barrier to break within her, the feeling of him inside her for the first time was strange and she was stretched quite a bit. They'd gone slow to let her get used to the feeling until the picked up the tempo as the feeling grew better and better. Soon she was loosing control all over again and if it were possible it was even better than before. Draco had also reached his peak of pleasure and was able to let go at last.

They'd done it a total of four times. Draco had been willing to let Hermione get used to it and leave her be as she recovered but to her surprise she found herself wanting to do it all again. It had been harder and more passionate that time with Draco finally willing to give into his instincts and give her all he had. Their bodies felt so right together as they moved and changed positions, gasping and moaning all the while as the sweat glistened on their bodies causing them to slip and slide deliciously. It was ecstasy and Hermione never wanted it to end. She never wanted this feeling of being so completely and utterly attached to someone in such a sensual way to end. It was only when they're bodies couldn't seem to physically handle the pace and demands they were putting it through that they allowed themselves to rest.

Draco couldn't believe it had actually happened. He'd nearly lost it completely when he'd seethed himself inside her for the first time but exercised self control he had no idea he was capable of possessing. She'd been so perfect, they had moulded together like they'd been designed purely for this moment. Her head was resting on his chest. He knew she was awake and was simply staring at the steamed up, rain spattered window. They didn't say anything. Nothing was needed to be said. They knew what the other felt. They both felt it as the rain continued to echo around the room.

**Sorry I didn't go into too much detail about the actual love scene. I'm shy about writing and I was cringing when writing the first foreplay one. Also I thought the first time should maybe left to the imagination of the reader as I'm not good enough a writer to truly do that justice yet. I swear I'll get braver in future as soon as I'm confident enough to write a convincing one.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok, don't hate me! I've been really busy! Things are hectic as life is at times. Anyway I hope this will make it up to you. Thank you so much for the feedback as always. I never get tired of it. I have my theory test on Tuesday so I won't be updating till then minimum. I failed my first one because I was writing too much so this time I'm going to really concentrate. Love you all and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and profit nothing.**

* * *

><p>Hermione had returned early Sunday morning before the sun was even up. Snape's office was empty yet again and locked, but a quick <em>Alohamora <em>on the door had it open. Snape locked his office with anti-entrance charms that were pretty strong on the outside, but not the inside. I mean, really why would he? Hermione had been reluctant to leave at all, but she was still dressed in her pyjamas and if she had emerged any later, she would have had to walk back to her dormitory clad in her sleeping clothes and, as Head Girl, she had to set an example.

As soon as she arrived back at the dormitory, she ran the bath and dumped her favourite scented bubble bath in. Peeling off the clothes, she settled into the foam. As was tradition, she began to think deeply.

She'd done it. She'd actually done it. She wasn't a virgin anymore. She'd had sex. She's had sex with Draco Malfoy. She tried to imagine what she would have thought if she had known that her first time would be with the Slytherin boy, when she had been in third year and had smacked him around the face. She wouldn't have believed it. Wouldn't have even considered the possibility that it would be true. Yet it was.

She didn't feel any different. There was slight ache between her legs but that was about it. She thought that maybe she'd feel completely different like a brand new woman or something, but she was still Hermione. Maybe she was still a bit shocked and it hadn't sunk in yet. She had no regrets though and that she was very happy with. It had been perfect. Granted, it wasn't with the boy she had imagined it would be with and it had been in her professor's old childhood home and not a hotel room with dimly lit lights, and music and flowers and yet, it had been just right. It didn't matter about the location or the fact the guy wasn't the wizarding world's idea of perfect. It had been the right moment for her. She'd felt ready at long last.

She had fallen asleep in his arms, inhaling his scent and feeling more satisfied than she had ever been. He had looked upset to see her go, but a long passionate goodbye kiss seemed to ease the pain as well as her promise to come back soon.

Hermione rose from the bubbles and towelled herself off. Thank God it was Sunday, there was no way she could concentrate on lessons today!

* * *

><p>Draco, on the other hand, was in no rush to move from the bed. For one thing, he was exhausted and for another, her smell was still so thoroughly wrapped in the sheets, he highly considered never moving again. He wanted to remember this moment. He had never felt so completely and utterly happy.<p>

It had been the best sex he had ever had, bar none. He had never been so turned on and so spent after climaxing. Her lack of knowledge on the whole thing had been quite arousing too, as he had been able to show her exactly how to move her hips to meet his thrusts. Her little gasps and gentle moans had shown that she had been particularly fond of that little tip. As always with Hermione, she was a fast learner. He'd managed to go a little faster and harder after the third time but he knew she might still feel a slight bit of pain as she was after all brand new to this.

He'd dreaded waking up. He was fully expecting a panic, and maybe even tears of regret, and although he woke to find her dressing, she'd smiled warmly at him and reassured him that she would be back next Saturday before kissing him with a brand new confidence and taking her leave.

Reluctant to move, he settled into the pillows on the side of the bed she had slept. Her scent was still strong on them and it made his mind feel hazy and calm as it always did when she was near. He was due a good long sleep. He hadn't really been able to whilst Hermione had been by his side. Having a beautiful naked girl moulded into you was somewhat distracting.

He had been asleep for a few moments when his eyes opened yet again. He groaned. He was fully dressed and sitting in the armchair in the living room. His subconscious had clearly been walking as yet again he wasn't where he had been asleep originally and Elizabeth was standing in front of him. Her hair was up and she was wearing a purple gown. She smiled a genuine smile and looked fairly calm. He hoped maybe this meant that was she was going to show him a slightly less explicit dream today though his hopes weren't high.

"Finally got the girl then?" She asked.

"Yep. Pretty much." He said hoarsely. "So what will I be taught today? Why my father's a bastard or why life just is a cruel bitch every now and again?"

"Both, I suppose." Elizabeth circled the table. "I'm surprised you don't throw stuff at me sometimes."

"This isn't my stuff to throw," Draco shrugged, "besides Snape isn't best pleased with me anyway."

"Fair enough." She sighed, retracting the silvery threads of memory from her temple and letting them fall from her wand. They swirled within the bowl. Draco looked from the bowl to Elizabeth and back again. Sighing, he bent forward and felt the familiar sensation of falling.

The scene formed around him and he saw that he was back in the room that his father owned in the Leaky Cauldron. Elizabeth was reading a spell book in the corner with feigned interest when there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth looked taken aback (she clearly hadn't been expecting anyone). Getting up from the bed, she crossed the room and unlatched the door. In the doorframe, proud, broad shouldered and handsome, was Henry. The gentle stubble was still there though his hair was ever so slightly longer. He looked more impressive looking than ever, but he also looked determined and a little aloof. Elizabeth couldn't mask the complete and utter shock that was upon her face at seeing her brother for what must have been the first time in over a year.

"Henry." She managed, moving to the side to, rather begrudgingly, let Henry pass into the room. Henry crossed the threshold and looked around at the surroundings of the room. He had a rather pinched expression on his face as though the room offended him greatly. He moved around the bed in the centre until he was standing beside the window. Elizabeth spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Can a brother not make a social call to see his sister?" He asked, a look of nonchalance on his face. It didn't seem to deceive Elizabeth in the slightest. It didn't do much for Draco either. He knew that look. He'd perfected it during school. It was a look of calm, almost bored, arrogance. It didn't sit well on Henry's features.

"You have not paid me a "social call" for nearly a year. Why would you begin again now?"

Henry looked irritated but masked it quickly. "Because I have matters to discuss with you."

"Is it Mum?" Elizabeth asked, her pretty features suddenly looked fretful.

"No, she's fine. In good health anyway. She talks of you often." Henry's eyes hardened.

"And… and how is-"

"Dad?" Henry finished, quite forcefully and there was now no mistaking the irritation and anger in his eyes at Elizabeth's struggle. "Truthfully? Not well."

"He's ill? But nothing has come back to me about him being sick?"

"No, he's not sick but he's not well." Henry started pacing back and forth, his Ministry robes billowing out. "He's weak, working himself too hard. Lost too much weight for my liking. He's becoming obsessed with work. Hardly sees Mum."

Elizabeth looked conflicted. She looked saddened at hearing this and worried, but pride refused to let her show this to Henry and she painted her face to look equally calm.

"Does he talk of me?" she asked, her voice small.

"No." It was blunt and harsh and Elizabeth looked like she'd been slapped. _So she does care, Draco thought_. Henry seemed to look a little annoyed with himself for how that had come out so he elaborated. "He barely talks at all. Like I said, he only ever works. Spends stupid amounts of hours in the office and when I do manage to get him to come home, he goes to his study and shuts himself away again. The only person he ever talks to now is Milkins and he's been trying to hurt himself constantly because Dad won't come to dinner at the normal time. Keeps calling himself a bad house elf for letting his master lose so much weight. It's pitiful… pitiful." Henry shook his head and went to look out at the street of Diagon Alley which the window offered. Draco felt sorry for him more than ever in that moment. He looked so bloody worn-down.

"Why is he in the office for so long for?"

"That is why I'm here." Henry turned back to look at his sister. "He's back."

"'He'? Who's He?" She looked genuinely confused.

"Who was called Him once upon a time? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! He's … he's back."

Elizabeth and Henry stared at each other for ten long seconds and then Elizabeth giggled. Actually giggled. "Back?" She said, her tone completely disbelieving. "Oh, Henry, don't be ridiculous! He's been gone for years and years!"

"Yes and now he's back."

Elizabeth walked to a pile of clothes and began folding, still shaking her head. "Honestly, you're sounding like that Potter boy."

"Potter's got it right. He's back, and he's growing stronger and he's growing an army."

"Oh right, and where's the proof?"

"I've worked in the Ministry long enough to know when something's being covered up. Dad has done some digging for weeks and weeks under Fudge's nose, which is risky in itself, and we've heard and seen enough. He's back and so are his followers."

Elizabeth stopped folding the clothes. She had stopped laughing but still looked sceptical.

"So this is what Dad has been obsessing over?"

"Yeah. On top of his work, he's been rounding up information on the Death Eaters that were seen in the graveyard on that night. He's been giving it to Arthur Weasley. He's in some kind of group that covers fighting them. That's why I'm here. We've found out some information. About Lucius."

The atmosphere suddenly turned colder. Elizabeth's face hardened.

"And what is this information, pray tell."

"He's one of them." Henry said in a hoarse voice.

"No, he isn't!" She snapped viciously. "He was cleared, damn it!"

"The Ministry cocked up!" Henry snapped back, "He was there on the night he came back. He was a Death Eater before and he is again."

"When are you going to give it up? I'm happy. It's not conventional and it may be-"

"I have long since given up on stopping you whoring yourself to him." Henry snapped viciously. "You can carry on being a glorified hooker all you want but you may as well know the facts."

"I am not a whore!" Elizabeth spat. "I love Lucius and he loves me." Henry made a scathing noise. "It's true!" Elizabeth shouted, her cheeks aflame.

"And so is this! He's going to work for Him again, Elizabeth I know it!"

"I'll never believe that. He would never-"

"Where was he that night?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lucius. Where was he the night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came back?"

Elizabeth tried to think. She looked like she was searching her memory. "Um, what was the date?"

"The night of the last Triwizard championship. The night that boy died."

Elizabeth remembered and Draco could see something was sinking in. She couldn't give him a concrete alibi because he had disappeared half way through the night. For the first time a little crease of worry came between her eyes. Henry was waiting.

"Well?" He demanded. Elizabeth opened her mouth but seemed to change her mind about what to say when she saw Henry's expression.

"He was here." Elizabeth's voice was low and grave but sounded calm. Henry looked like he was willing to bet anything that she was lying but he knew that he had no proof.

"You're sure of that?"

"Absolutely." Henry and Elizabeth stared at each other hard. Draco was willing Henry to shout his disbelief, stamp his foot and physically drag Elizabeth home. But he didn't. Instead he nodded his head and whispered gravely.

"I see."

He began to walk back towards the door, having to pass Elizabeth on the way who moved aside wordlessly still staring at the spot he had just vacated. Henry went to reach for the door handle when Elizabeth whipped around.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Henry turned back around. "I mean, fine, you don't approve of Lucius and me but can't you just let me make my own mistakes?"

"It seems that you've already made the mistake, sweetheart." He growled. "The consequences are already coming." And with that, Henry was gone, his cloak whipping around the door and out of sight.

The scene shifted and reformed around Draco. He was now in his father's Ministry office. It was much like his study at home: dark and self-important. He himself seemed to be swelling with a new kind of confidence. He had small pouches of Galleons on his desks. It seemed that he was still at this stage still in league with Cornelius Fudge due to his charitable donations. Draco had to wonder how that blundering old fool could have so blatantly ignored the warnings. Lucius looked, if it were possible, glowing with excitement.

There was a small knock on the door and Elizabeth slipped into the room, the hood on her cloak up. Lucius stood.

"Did anyone see you?" He asked immediately.

"No one." Elizabeth reassured. She stepped forward and Lucius kissed her. She responded but with not as much enthusiasm as before. "You called?"

"Yes." Lucius nodded. "I've got a project coming up so I will be away more often than before. I will be back soon." Elizabeth nodded slowly. Lucius walked behind his desk.

"Was that all you wanted to tell me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not entirely." He leaned back in his chair and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows too but not with enthusiasm. It was more of a "Are-You-Kidding-Me?" look.

"I think I'll pass thank you." Elizabeth answered curtly. Lucius' eyes narrowed. "Have fun on your trip." Elizabeth opened the door and rushed out. Draco followed. Elizabeth looked a little shaky like her mind was working overtime. Draco smiled. She was obviously thinking things more carefully now and her trust in Lucius was waning. Elizabeth went to walk down the foyer and out of the Ministry when she heard a yell that stopped both her and Draco in their tracks. It was a strangled yell.

Elizabeth and Draco dashed to the balcony where it had come from. There were lines of offices there. Henry's voice continued to call out, desperate and crying for help. He ran down the hall in the opposite direction of Elizabeth, who he didn't see. Elizabeth saw the open door of the office and walked to the door to peer inside. Edward was on the floor of the office, clutching his right arm and choking for breath. Elizabeth froze for a moment before flying to his side and catching hold of him.

"Dad? Dad!" She called, in an attempt to catch his attention away from the agony he was obviously experiencing. Edward's eyes seemed to focus on her and they widened.

"Li..Lizzie?" He choked. His eyes widened, swimming with tears at the sight of his daughter for the first time in a year. Elizabeth's eyes were also brimming at that. Edward's body suddenly went limp and his eyes fluttered shut. Elizabeth stared in horror for a moment at the man lying in her arms. He was gone. Dead. Elizabeth didn't seem to understand this and continued to shake him, calling his name and pleading him to wake up. Draco wanted to catch hold of her and pull her away as he knew that it was hopeless and that Edward wasn't going to respond. The tears were now pouring from Elizabeth's eyes as the realisation hit her and she cradled his chest, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry!"

Footsteps were approaching hurriedly and Elizabeth panicked. Letting go of her father with a fresh sob, she ran from the office and out of sight as Henry and several Healers ran into the office in a vain attempt to revive him. The scene dissolved and Draco was pulled upwards.

Falling back on the chair, she regained his breath as his eyes fell on Elizabeth. She wasn't crying but staring blankly into space. She seemed beyond expressing any type of emotion in that moment.

"He died in my arms. Just like that. So young. Barely even sixty. And I'm the reason he died."

"But he died a heart attack. You didn't kill him."

"But I put the wheels in motion. I blamed him and mum for not telling me about my father. I left the family home. I had an affair with a married man who they knew was a rotter. I pushed Dad to work harder than ever to distract himself from everything and to try and find something on Lucius. He wanted him in Azkaban where he could never hurt me or go near me again. He worked so hard he didn't take care of his health and that's why Henry found him collapsed in his office." She looked at Draco for the first time. There were no tears but something much worse in her eyes. Guilt and self-hatred. "I didn't need a wand to kill him. I did it anyway."

Draco couldn't come back from that. "Did you go to the funeral?" He asked instead. Best to go in another direction.

"Yes, but only after everyone else had gone from the grave. I hid behind a tree and watched. Mum was in pieces and Henry had to hold her up. I went over when it was over and talked to him. Told him everything I had wanted to say when he was alive but was too bloody proud. Words are cheap when its too late."

"What did Lucius do when he heard?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth said simply. "He had "important business" didn't he? An hysterical grief-stricken woman wasn't going to get in the way. It gave me time to think anyway. Go over things."

Elizabeth smiled weakly at Draco. "Oh come. We've been through enough sadness today. How is the training?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen Snape since Friday."

"Give him time. He's as proud as you, you know." Draco smiled a half smile in return. He was pulled back with abrupt force and was soon opening his eyes to find he was back in the bed that smelt like Hermione. Looking out around him, he sighed. Couldn't he maintain a happy high in peace for once?

* * *

><p>Ginny was waiting outside the portrait of the roaring lion which was Hermione's dormitory entrance. She was waiting for Luna. She didn't want to do this without Luna to back her up.<p>

Hermione hadn't come down to breakfast that morning. Ginny had hoped to ask her for a quiet word with her and Luna but was disappointed to find Hermione's seat at the table vacant. So Ginny had been forced to go to her dormitory to finally front it out. She'd been patient. Hell, she'd been sodding saint-like with her patience but something had to give.

Luna came floating up the corridor towards Ginny. With a calm little smile, she asked. "Ready?"

Ginny nodded and knocked hard on the portrait.

A minute passed when the portrait finally began to swing forwards. Hermione stood in the door. She looked great. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a loose little navy tea dress and black cardigan. Hermione so rarely wore dresses it took Ginny by surprise. She looked really rather lovely though and she had a look of pleasant surprise on her face at the sight of her two female friends.

"Luna. Ginny." She said, sounding pleased.

"Hey Hermione." Luna said brightly. Ginny and her had both agreed to let Luna do the talking at first as Ginny didn't trust her voice to be as bright and breezy as Luna's always did. "Can we come in? We'd like to talk to you about something."

"Sure." Hermione smiled, stepping out of the way for them to climb in. Luna bounced in while Ginny climbed the hole a little more subdued. As Hermione went over to the kitchen to put the kettle on and make the girls some tea as they sat themselves on her sofa, Ginny couldn't understand why Hermione looked so different. Sure, she was wearing feminine, pretty clothes but she almost had a glow about her. It was like she wasn't a girl anymore but a woman. Maybe that's what Malfoy did to people.

Hermione set down the pot and sat down in the armchair, still smiling. "So what's going on?"

Luna looked to Ginny. Ginny inhaled deeply. Right, here we go…

"Mione," she said, her voice sounding much calmer than she felt, "I know." Ginny winced and Hermione looked puzzled.

"Know what?" she asked. Ginny sighed. She had been too vague. Best to spit it out.

"I know… about you and Malfoy." The atmosphere in the room changed abruptly. Hermione had suddenly turned very white and the smile had fallen from her face. Ginny was wringing her hands together with nerves. Hermione turned to Luna who in contrast to them looked perfectly calm.

"Did you tell her?" Hermione breathed, "Luna, you promised-"

"She didn't tell me. I found out myself." Luna nodded.

"But…but then… hope did you find out?" Hermione stammered, looking winded.

"I overheard. When we were at the Burrow. I went to get a glass of water and I heard you and Draco talking. I heard... everything." Ginny decided that mentioning that she used Extendable Ears wouldn't be wise. She didn't want to be seen as deliberately snooping on her best friend. Hermione's hands were on her neck and she seemed at a complete loss for words.

"Why… why didn't you say anything." Hermione managed. The Ginny she knew would have confronted her outright.

"I was waiting for you to tell me." Ginny said sadly. "I guess I got tired of waiting."

"We just want to let you know that we know." Luna said, "Though you know that I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked suddenly, her voice no longer sounding very calm. "We're meant to best friends!"

Hermione looked like she had a serious lump in her throat. Ginny didn't waver though. She wanted to know!

"I thought… because Ron is your brother… that maybe you'd be angry."

"What? Because you two went out together for two weeks and then split? Yeah, that's really messing him around isn't it(!) I've said a million times that you deserved better than Ron's been to you. I thought you actually listened to me!"

"I did! But… Ron IS your brother and I thought when push comes to shove, you'd support him."

"If you were a couple and you were having an affair, then yes, yes I would. But you're single and Ron's been practically dry humped by Lavender for months. So there's no one to choose here."

"Ron may be a bit upset, Ginny." Luna interjected gently.

"Ron's always upset. Why break the habit of a lifetime?" Ginny sniffed. "But Mione, Draco Malfoy? Really? I know he's changed an all but… but he's Malfoy. He's still a cold, aloof, self-absorbed git!"

"He's not!" Hermione argued immediately. "He's really not Gin! He's got so much more to him. He can be caring and gentle and loyal."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Malfoy! You don't have believe me Gin but I do care about him. I wouldn't even contemplate being with him if I didn't."

"I just wished you'd told me." Ginny said.

"If I had known you'd be so…." Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears. "Of course I would have. But I didn't want to hurt you."

"Mione, by keeping it from me, you've actually hurt me more." Hermione burst into tears at this and flew across the room, throwing her arms around Ginny.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please Gin, don't hate me for being a coward."

"Just promise me, you'll never keep something like that from me again." Ginny said, sniffing furiously.

"Promise. I pinkie swear." Hermione vowed.

"Pinkie what?" Ginny asked. Hermione chuckled.

"Never mind." She turned to Luna. "I'm glad you two both know. God, its been hard."

"We'll always be here." Luna said, rubbing Hermione's back tenderly. Hermione nearly dissolved into a puddle again at these words but managed to hold it together.

"I've missed you." Ginny whispered. "But now onto important stuff… is he a good kisser?"

* * *

><p>Hermione went down to breakfast on Monday morning feeling lighter than air. She felt completely and utterly free. Ok, Harry, Ron and the rest of the world didn't know but Ginny and Luna did and they hadn't turned their backs on her. In fact, after the tears had been shed and the tea had been drunk, they'd managed to have a giggle over Ginny's interrogation about Draco's prowess. Ginny, Hermione and Luna were soon comparing their men. Apparently, Neville was quite a talented kisser, according to Luna which caught both Ginny and Hermione by surprise. Ginny made some suggestive comments about Harry which caused Hermione to stick her fingers in her ears and singing very loudly. Hermione wasn't giving away a thing about Draco talents despite Ginny's pleas but she did admit he was indeed an exquisite kisser.<p>

Hermione sat herself down at the Gryffindor table beside Ginny who gave her a warm smile and helped herself to toast. Harry smiled at seeing his best friend and his girlfriend were back on brilliant terms. Must have had a chat, he reasoned. Whatever happened it seemed to have done the trick. He looked over at Ron who was trying to wrestle his arm out of Lavender's grasp so he could eat his fry-up with little success. If only Ron would come to his senses and give the bimbo the chuck, life would be perfect again.

There was a slight commotion outside when Neville scampered inside. Well he limped in a bit of a hurry. Hermione sat up in time to see Luna rise from her table and help Neville to sit down. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all got up and went over to him.

"Neville! Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." He winced, "I'm fine. Just had a bit of a run-in with Nott."

"You had a fight with Nott?" Ginny asked agog. "Neville, you never fight!"

"He was saying nasty things about Luna!" He said hotly, "Kept saying how only an idiot like me could be attracted to Loony Lovegood." He looked apologetically at Luna, worried that his words may hurt her but she looked too concerned with his leg to worry about insults on her. "Well, I threw a spell at him but he disarmed me and threw a stinging jinx on my leg."

"Neville, you need to keep calm." Hermione said, "They're not worth that."

"But I want to! I want to be able to fight back and not be an idiot. I'm sick of being an idiot."

Luna, who had rolled up his trouser leg and tapped the leg with her wand causing the jinx to heal and lessen the pain, put her little arms around his shoulders and cuddled him. "You're more of a man than they could ever be between them." Neville seemed comforted by this but the little sweet moment didn't last long. A dark shadow came sweeping by.

"Longbottom!" All six of them jumped around to see Snape standing menacingly behind them. Neville let out a little groan of despair upon seeing his least favourite teacher. "Did you never learn not to duel in corridors. And so lamely at that. Come with me!" Ginny, Harry and Ron shot Snape venomous looks but none beat that of Hermione's. Snape looked at her and was left in little doubt why she looked so poisonous. If he was worried, he didn't let her know it. He looked as icy as ever as he stared straight back at her and led a defeated looking Neville out of the hall. Hermione wanted to yell and stamp her foot that he, of all people, should know not to duel so viciously!

* * *

><p>Draco was flicking through that morning's Daily Prophet when the emerald flames rose in the grate. He threw the paper aside and leapt to his feet as Snape stepped forward. The silence that followed was long and prickly. Neither knew what to say. Draco was pleased to see that Snape was no longer in pain or looked it at least. Snape also seemed to be scanning Draco for damage though there was obviously none left. The two men stood in silence for what felt like eternity. They were both proud men and neither seemed willing to say the first word. It was eventually Snape who spoke… albeit reluctantly.<p>

"I appear to have overreacted the last time we met."

"Maybe just a bit(!)" Draco said levelly. Snape's eyes narrowed and Draco sighed. "I shouldn't have gone snooping into your life."

"No, you shouldn't have." Snape agreed hoarsely. There was a pause. "I'm sure that I can trust you not to disclose the cause of our… disagreement with anyone."

"As I said before, I will never tell." There was a tense pause. Snape seemed a mixture of relieved and confused. Had he honestly expected Draco to say anything? Snape turned and cleared his throat.

"Then we can carry on as before." Draco nodded agreement. He wanted things to go back to normal. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Snape. Snape picked up some Floo Powder into the grate and the emerald flames rose.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Draco asked.

"Oh no, you see I've found you your first pupil." Draco was wide eyed as Snape barked, "STEP THROUGH" There was a whirling sound and someone stumbled out of the fireplace. Someone Draco recognised.

"Longbottom?" Draco was agog. Longbottom looked completely flummoxed. He seemed a mixture of terrified and completely confused. Draco's presence seemed to make him even more so.

"Longbottom will be needing some training. Due to a pitiful attempt at duelling earlier, I thought the sooner you get started, the better. If anyone needs to man up before this war, it's this one." Neville winced as though Snape had hit him. Draco was amazed.

"You think I'm ready to start teaching?"

"I've taught you everything I know. It's your turn now. I want you to toughen him up. Make him a man."

Draco and Neville looked at each other in amazement. Malfoy… teaching Longbottom to fight? Draco suddenly had the urge to lie down.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N - Again, apologies for the delay. First I was focused on my test (I passed - YAY!) and second I wanted to make this chapter to be good. I was writing chapters, reading them back and thinking "Good God, that's crap!" before deleting it. I won't deny I've been lacking inspiration of late but I'm getting there now. I'm fairly pleased with this now so please review and tell me if you like it. Reviews are like a little bottle of Prozac to me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and profit nothing.**

* * *

><p>The news that Draco was effectively going to be Neville's own private tutor had been a subject that generated shock, amazement and blatant disbelief within the D.A. Neville had returned from being dragged off looking not miserable but downright shocked. He'd told everyone that instead of being given a round of terrible detentions, he'd been summoned through the Floo Network into the living room of his Professor's home and was presented with the fact that the boy who had traumatised him, by making him hop like a bunny through the castle in First Year, was going to be teaching him to fight.<p>

The only members who seemed to not be amazed by the idea was Hermione and Luna. Luna said soothingly that it was a lovely idea and Hermione just smiled gently. Hermione was unable to deny to herself (and Ginny) that it was a brilliant idea. Draco had been afraid before and had managed to become a fighter with little fear of death (although his constant connection with the afterlife may have been a heavy influence). Neville had potential. He simply needed confidence in his abilities and Draco was nothing if not confident.

Hermione was finding that she was now searching for things to do, as free time was proving to be rather unbearable, as it was filled to the brim with constant thoughts of Draco. The seconds leading up to Saturday seemed to ticking a minute at a time. She went about her business at the Hospital Wing, doing patrols of the grounds, going to lessons and doing her mountains of homework, but now she found that she was concentrating harder than ever and was taking in more information that ever. This was great in terms of her grades which had, once again, rocketed back up to their former OWL glory but also meant that she didn't need to try so hard to get work done and that meant more time on her hands. She had taken to running around the grounds. She'd never been a big fan of sport but running cleared her mind. It was embarrassing to Hermione but undeniable: she was sexually frustrated. It had only been a few days ago she had been a virgin and barely touched by a man but now she was craving to feel Draco again. Hermione was mortified at this. She'd been without such relations for the first seventeen years of her young life and she'd been fine. A few days without contact with the object of her heated desires and she was falling apart. And she didn't care what anyone said - exercise was no substitute for sex!

She was divinely grateful that Ginny and Luna were now aware of her situation but she still wasn't comfortable in discussing her love life in that sense. Ginny seemed to have gotten used to the shock of her best friend having an affair (for want of a better word) with the Slytherin Prince and teased her about how stiff Hermione seemed to be lately. Ginny hadn't needed Hermione's confirmation to know her best friend was no longer innocent. She had experienced the same thing after her and Harry had first been intimate. She felt sorry for Hermione but couldn't deny that it was quite funny seeing her tightly wound girl friend wanting something so… well, adult.

Hermione had hoped desperately that this news that Draco was doing a noble thing and training up Neville would soften the boys view of him even more. If all went well, she may even be able to tell them about the two of them. Somehow though, she felt no matter what Draco did, even if he rose up and killed Voldemort himself, Ron and Harry would be sceptical and wonder what his intentions were. She would simply have to accept that when the news broke out, there would be a fall out. And what a fall-out!

Hermione didn't know what she thought about Snape at this moment in time. She was still furious with what Snape had done to Draco, but she could not deny that giving Neville to Draco as his own little project was a brilliant idea. It showed his level of trust in Draco's abilities and, although she knew Snape would rather be flayed alive than admit to it, it was an act of kindness, albeit disguised, towards Neville. If he thought Neville was as hopeless as he had stated through the years, he wouldn't have even considered giving him to Draco.

Hermione checked the day. Wednesday. Oh for the love of Merlin, would Saturday never come?

* * *

><p>Draco stirred his tea, aimlessly. The ticking of the kitchen clock seemed to be taunting him in the otherwise silent room. He ran his fingers through his hair and tugged. It had been a bloody long day.<p>

Neville had come to Spinner's End a quivering wreck. Neville and Draco being alone in the same room was always going to be an awkward experience but not even Draco had anticipated just how shattered Neville's nerves really were. Draco cleared away all the furniture in Snape's living room with a single flick of his wand. He didn't want to have to cast anymore _Repairo _charms than necessary. He decided to go easy on Neville and started with a few basic but necessary shield charms for repelling nasty jinxes while in combat. Draco was something of a natural at these and felt that if anyone could do with faster reflexes and a little back-up, it was Neville. So it was with a feeling of terrible deja-vu when Neville panicked and shot the shield charm a little too rigorously and hit Draco with the spell he'd cast for Neville to repel full force. Draco massaged his cheek wistfully. It had stung something rotten. It wasn't exactly what Draco had been hoping for and Neville cowered away when he had seen what he had done, but looked like he was going to faint with shock when Draco simply got up and told him to try again.

Draco certainly wasn't known for his patience and graciousness but Snape's terrifying demeanour hadn't been a sparkling success when it came to Neville. Draco had made a promise to himself not to scream, shout or demean Neville's already sparse confidence if he did something wrong. Draco felt responsible for Neville's lack of belief in himself. All the times he had victimised him must have been devastating for Neville. He'd destroyed his confidence; it was now his duty to build it back up again and make him a man. So Neville tried again… and again… and again…and again some more! Neville's spells were either the wrong incantation that caused Neville's ears to turn purple or too strong that they blasted Draco across the room or so weak it wouldn't repel a moth! Draco had been tempted to smack his head repeatedly against the wall of the living room and weep tears of pure frustration several times but grinded his teeth until they hurt and took several deep breaths. He offered Neville a Firewhiskey (which Neville nearly choked on) and urged him to practise his shield charms with Potter. Neville had left, looking bemused at this new attitude that Malfoy was displaying, and Draco collapsed in the kitchen chair, exhausted.

Draco gulped back the last of his tea and yawned. The week was dragging a fair bit and he was almost glad for the exasperating task of training Neville. It took his mind off Hermione for a few hours.

He thought about her constantly. About her curly wild hair, her rosy little mouth, her big brown eyes, her slender toned figure. It was painful to think about when she was out of reach. Her scent was still on his pillow though it was becoming fainter and fainter with the days that went by. It was these long days and nights that made him wonder how anyone could lead such a solitary life. He was alone in a tiny terraced house on constant alert and it was a lonely and draining existence. He missed Hermione; he missed his mother; he missed Hogwarts; he missed living in the outside world, being able to walk down the street without fearing for his life. He wondered idly if he would ever be able to experience such freedom again. Somehow he doubted it greatly. Full of tea and nostalgic thoughts that made his head hurt, he rested his head in his arms on the kitchen table and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Draco's eyes fluttered open. His head was still on the kitchen table and, in his eye line, he saw a elegant, tapered hand. Elizabeth was sat in the opposite chair to him in the kitchen. Draco lifted his head to look at her. She had never looked more washed-out. She was paler, her hair was up in a simple knot with a few wisps hanging down and her dress was black. She was still beautiful but it was in a more subdued state than before. She gave him a rather watery weak smile. Draco returned it. He could only assume the image she had shown him of her father's imminent death must have brought back some painful memories. He sat back in his chair, too drained to sit up fully, and observed Elizabeth who mirrored him. He was too tired to be testy with her today and, at that moment in time, he was feeling rather sorry for her.<p>

"So how is training young Longbottom coming along?" She asked, conversationally, her voice somewhat hoarse.

"Draining to the point of tears." He answered bluntly.

She smiled gently. "He's a good lad that one. Odd little girlfriend though."

"She's a good one too." Draco pointed out, "Was kind to me when not many people were."

"Indeed. I take it that you and Granger are going well."

"Maybe." He answered evasively. He wasn't overly keen on being open about him and Hermione just yet. Maybe because he was accustomed to keeping his cards close to his chest.

"Oh well, I hope you find out. She's been missing you from what I've seen." Draco was annoyed with how much Elizabeth seemed to know. He wasn't going to ask her anymore though. His pride wouldn't let him. In fact, he was wondering why there was no Pensive in sight. Whenever she popped by for one of her little visits, he was to watch his father betray his mother more and more. He didn't like watching him but to see Elizabeth before him wanting a chat and not offering him to see her past… it was a bit odd.

"Are you here simply to swap pleasantries? Or is there something you want?"

"You do realise I'm pulled to you, not the other way around. It's you who pulls me forward even though you rarely greet me with enthusiasm." Elizabeth half chuckled. It was a hollow kind of laugh.

"Fair enough. But you normally are more forthcoming with the visions."

Elizabeth sighed. "So you want to see then?"

"Well, I'm not going to beg." Draco was getting irritable. She was here, he was here, why not look at the past while they had an opportunity? With a sigh, Elizabeth whispered an incantation and the Pensive appeared with a whoosh. It settled in the centre of the table, right in between them. But Elizabeth still didn't pull forward the strand of memory. "What's wrong?"

"This memory… it's probably the most important I've shown you so far. But it will change a lot."

Draco stifled a groan. He didn't like the sound of that. But then again, he had seen the worst that their world had to offer. Hell, he was _related _to the male and female equivalent of the worst that their world had to offer!

"I don't care." Draco sighed finally. "I'd rather know everything than know nothing. I need the facts and, to be honest, there's not much else that I haven't already seen." Elizabeth stared at him. She looked like she was going to maybe comfort him but made no moves to do so.

"You do know," Elizabeth whispered, "you do know how truly sorry I am, don't you? I never meant to cause so much pain to you and your mother. If I could go back-"

"You can't go back. If you could, don't you think I would have done by now?" Silenced, Elizabeth nodded and pulled the strand of memory from her forehead. It had barely touched the silvery surface of the Pensive when Draco dived forward and fell into the memories that were barely formed around him.

The sound of a quiet sobbing filled his ears as he found himself standing inside the room of Lucius Malfoy's in the Leaky Cauldron. Elizabeth was lying on the bed and looked shockingly unlike herself. It was true upon seeing this that she made death look quite refined. She was clad in her dressing gown, with a plain face with tear stains dried onto her face. She was curled in the middle of the bed and seemed to have not moved for over a few days.

There was a gentle tapping on the window. Elizabeth didn't even raise her head. She didn't seem to be aware of anything much. It was as though she had slipped into a trance. Draco looked at the source of the knocking. It was an snow white owl with black feathers surrounding the wings. He frowned. His father had sent that owl, Inferno, many times at school. It was normally to deliver a Howler or a letter that was worded to express deep disappointment at having scored the second highest scores in class when the Malfoy name demands the best. Judging from the white envelope though, it was not about to explode in the owls mouth. Inferno was pecking quite insistently nonetheless. Draco knew from experience that refusing to let the owl in through the window did not mean it would go away. Once, the damn bird followed him all around the school grounds, pecking his hands to ribbons until he finally snatched the infernal letter away. The bird also sat and watched Draco read the letter so he couldn't dispense the letter into the fire. It was quite fitting that his father's pet was nearly as unpleasant as him. The owl pecked viciously until Elizabeth finally heaved herself up with a sigh and trudged to the window. She opened the window and took the letter and then, to Draco amusement, slammed the window back in the owl's face. The owl pecked furiously but Elizabeth turned her back to it. She opened the letter and began to read. Her face changed from wary to confused to indignant to furious in about thirty seconds. Throwing the letter to the side, she stormed into the bathroom. Draco was incapable of picking the thing up so cocked his head so he could read it.

_Dearest Elizabeth, _

_I will not deny your recent lack of response to my letters is rather disconcerting. I understand that the death of your father will affect you but as the two of you were hardly close, I must admit I find your display of grief rather baffling. _

_I wish to see you tomorrow. Dress glamorously. There is to be a ball tomorrow and as Narcissa has picked this moment to become emotional about the prospect of a family reunion, you shall be my guest. Please refrain from weeping. It will be slightly embarrassing. _

_I shall escort you tomorrow at 7 o'clock. _

_Yours, Lucius Malfoy_

Draco laughed. Well, that was more like it. That was more like the man he knew. The charm seemed to have worn off and lost its appeal. It seemed he was getting impatient with her grief and was now switching to the old chestnut of being deeply disappointed and hurt.

Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom about twenty minutes later. She had washed, changed, made up her face and was looking back to her former glory. She wrapped her travelling cloak around her and muttered,

"_You wanna see me? I'll bloody see you!" _

And with a twist of the foot she had Disappearated. The scene dissolved and reformed with alarming quickness. Draco was standing outside the land of Malfoy Manor. It was dark and the branches of the trees made the place even more shrouded in darkness. The moon was full and bright above them and the glow eliminated the land before the trees. The wood however was pitch black. In these circumstances, he was lucky to see Elizabeth Apparate at all. He had to stand very close to see her. He could make out a look of confusion on her feminine face. It was clear she had intended to Apparate inside the ground but had been knocked back to the woodland outside the gates. An anti-Apparition charm must have been cast on the place. Draco groaned. Whenever it was impossible to Apparate into his home, it was never good news. Forgetting himself, he went to grab Elizabeth's shoulder and pull her back. But his hand slid through her like a ghost and she made no signs of showing she had felt a thing. It reminded him a little of when the Bloody Baron would sometimes try and pat him on the back only to have his hand waving through Draco's chest for his efforts. Elizabeth looked up at the Manor. Lights were in the window. The house was occupied. With a steady breath, she strode out of the woods and onto the clean land towards the house. Draco cursed. Why the hell did women never think rationally?

The gates were charmed and Draco briefly felt relief. She wouldn't be able to get through them as his father was unbelievably security conscious and charmed them well. This was replaced by horror when he saw her calmly mutter the security passwords and spells along the gates and see them vanish away. His father must have given her the passwords when she would sneak into the house. How could his father be see idiotic? Racing after her, he watched with mounting dread as she stalked up the pavement drive towards the Manor. Her face looked ready for a fight and she was clearly doing this due to his unsympathetic and damn right ignorant letter. She was now inside the porch way of the Manor and let herself up the stairs with little difficulty. Draco was now jogging to keep up with her. The Manor was dark, even darker than usual in fact. Draco and Elizabeth were halfway up the stone stairs when they heard voices from the dining hall. Elizabeth's pace slowed and her ears pricked up. She now walked with caution. There were numerous voices from the hall. Elizabeth crept around the turn in the stairs ever so slightly and crouched down. She was hidden but had a pretty good view the hall. All the people were dressed in black and emerald green cloaks. They all looked sullen. Some, in fact, looked damn right haggard. Elizabeth peered curiously at one. He had black hair, was gaunt with a twisted face and had rough unkempt facial hair. Draco recognised him at once. Antonin Dolohov. He knew Elizabeth recognised him as one of the escaped prisoners of Azkaban but then saw her shake her head as though she was being stupid. He knew the date now. January 19th 1996, a week after the prisoners broke out of Azkaban. His mother informed him of this kind of meeting that summer when Voldemort made his intention, to make him a Death Eater, clear.

There were two people entering. Lucius came in with Narcissa at his side. He looked unbelievably pleased with himself, wearing his black robes. Narcissa, in contract, looked like she would love nothing more than to be anywhere else. Lucius greeted his friends who acknowledged him with vigour in return as Narcissa looked around at these people. Although her face was masked as being indifferent and even a little bored, her eyes were wild and Draco was surprised at his mother's self control when it looked as though she was considering whipping out her wand and blasting these people out of her home. A shriek seemed to distract her.

"Cissy!" A ragged, haggard looking women stumbled forward and half danced, half walked in bizarre almost drunk fashion towards his mother. His eyes narrowed.

"Bella?" Narcissa breathed. She dashed from her husband and hugged Bellatrix tightly. So this was the family reunion that was going to make his mother emotional? It was a childish feeling but he felt almost bitter seeing his mother so pleased to see his aunt. Okay, she didn't know that this woman would end up torturing him and leaving him for dead but it still felt like a low blow. He heard a tiny gasp as Bellatrix broke away and turned around. Elizabeth clearly recognised this women. Her screaming snarling picture in the Daily Prophet was hard to forget. Elizabeth was trembling in her hiding place now. There was denying it now. Lucius was in the same room as Death Eaters, embracing them as friends. The man she had fallen under the spell of was indeed a Death Eater. But the shock was not over for her yet.

There was an abrupt silence as the doors opened once more. With soft, padded footsteps, someone walked into the room and the guests bowed and curtsied in turn. Elizabeth saw his snake like appearance and looked like she would scream until her throat gave way. To Draco's relief, no noise came. She seemed to be in a state of shock.

With Nagini slithering obediently at his feet, he spoke in his soft voice.

"Welcome my friends. Welcome. It has been a long time since we were together like this. Too long." Voldemort's red eyes fell on Lucius. "We must thank Lucius, for his hospitality on this occasion." Lucius looked pleased as punch. Elizabeth looked like she was about to vomit. Voldemort then looked to the side of Lucius where Narcissa stood. "Why, pray tell, is she here?" His voice was still soft but there was a cold edge to it.

"My Lord?" Lucius asked, puzzled.

"Only those who have received the Dark Mark may sit in these meetings, Lucius."

Lucius went to speak and, for a terrifying moment, Draco thought he would offer her up for the Dark Mark. Narcissa was quicker though.

"I will leave." She said clearly and confidently. She turned to leave when Voldemort ran a finger down her cheek. The contact made her flinch away. Bellatrix looked like she was about to explode with jealousy.

"Good girl. He has you well trained."

Draco pulled out his wand and screamed a curse at Voldemort but to no avail. It simply passed through him like smoke and nobody even blinked as this was just a memory. To see him pawning over his mother like that, it made him want to tear him apart. Lucius simply attempted to smirk but it wasn't as confident as before. In fact, he looked a little scared. Good! thought Draco. Narcissa backed away and left quickly. Draco's breathing began to slow down.

"Now," Voldemort continued, "as you are all aware, Mr. Potter has been telling tales." There was a smattering of angry whispers, "It is vital that we are cautious. The longer the Minister is stupid enough to believe I'm still gone, the more powerful we are. Until then we shall round up every filthy Mudblood we can get our hands on!" There was a great cheer of approval.

Elizabeth began to shift from her kneeling place and tried to creep back down the stairs so she could run for her life. However her cloak made a rustling sound and, before she could run for it, a shot of red light flew across towards her.

"STUPIFY!"

Elizabeth was knocked onto her back and tumbled down some steps. Two Death Eaters ran to the stairs and grabbed hold of her, hoisting her up and dragged her roughly into the hall. All the members had their wands drawn now. Elizabeth was shaking.

"And who might this be?" Voldemort stepped forward and examined her as though she were a fish he had just caught.

"My Lord," Lucius stepped forward, "she is not an enemy. She is harmless."

"Oh," said Voldemort, turning to look at him, "and how do you know that?" His red eyes flashed.

"She…. Um," Lucius looked a mixture of frightened and embarrassment, "she's my mistress."

There was a chortling from the Death Eaters as the men lowered their wands. Bellatrix however growled.

"What was she doing listening in?" She stuck her wand into her throat, "What is that you want?"

Elizabeth was shaking so badly she couldn't speak. Her eyes were glued on the image of Voldemort before her. Lucius caught hold of Bellatrix wand hand and lowered it forcibly.

"My Lord, may I attend to her?"

Voldemort inspected Elizabeth. His red eyes flashed. "Who _are_ you?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth but something like a dry sob came out. Lucius answered for her. "Elizabeth Wilcox."

"Ah Wilcox. A good pure blood family. Your father… he caused us a bit of trouble." Voldemort's voice was soft but it made it sound so dangerous.

"Let me dispose of the blood traitor, my Lord!" Bellatrix offered raising her wand arm again.

"No." Voldemort said firmly. "Lucius, see to her. We may have use for her. She is of good stock." Lucius caught hold of her as the two Death Eaters let go of her. He gripped her tightly and dragged her back down the steps she had come from. Draco followed quickly.

Lucius led her down to the basement and threw her aside. She slumped against the wall, now sobbing in a heartbroken way.

"What in the name of-"

"_How could you?" _She screamed, still sobbing. "You promised…. You _promised_-!"

"Well, I lied!" Lucius spat back, with a twisted grin, "Be sensible woman! You're turning into Fudge - being unable to see what is blatantly in front of you!"

"He's back. Oh sweet Merlin above, he's back," Elizabeth slumped against the wall, "Henry wasn't lying. He actually told me the truth!"

"It doesn't affect you!" Lucius snapped, pacing and looking irritable, "You're pure-blood. You're family have been a liability but that's fixable."

"Doesn't affect me? He's back! You've been working for him! People will _die_!"

"Not those that matter," Lucius snapped, still pacing, his robes billowing. "You've embarrassed me tonight. For people to find my-"

"Well, I won't be your mistress for much longer!" Elizabeth screamed, standing upright. "We're finished! _You're _finished! I'm going to go to Fudge and this time I'm gonna make sure he listens!" Lucius' hand snapped out and grabbed hold of Elizabeth by the throat and slammed her to the wall. She yelled in pain but she couldn't make much sound except a gasping choking sound as his hand was pressing on her windpipe.

"Fudge won't be finding out anything. You are going to keep your mouth shut. The Dark Lord may have use for you yet and, if you want to preserve your life, you will obey him without hesitation." He let go of her throat and she gasped for breath. "Think about it - I'm sure you'll see sense." And with a billowing sweep of his robes, he walked out of the cellar, shutting the metal door behind him and locking it.

Elizabeth shook and pounded the door in hysterics, between screaming for someone to help her and sobbing. Eventually she crumpled in the corner and cried. Draco watched as the woman who had always seemed so calm and accepting of things that had happened and things she had done, finally broke down completely. Draco couldn't help feel for her. Having the full horror of what Voldemort held, thrust in your face where you couldn't hide from it anymore, was terrifying. He could almost understand Fudge's pigheaded refusal to see the light when Potter had come from the graveyard. It was always replaced by an indignation for not figuring out the obvious sooner. If he had, he would have got rid of his father twelve months earlier. Draco sat down beside Elizabeth's sobbing form and sighed. He didn't know what was coming but he was sure he was finally going to find out how Elizabeth died. He wished he could maybe give this woman some comfort. She had told him that death was painless and quick and whisper to her this was going to be the worst part and it was actually going to get better.

There were quick footsteps down the stairs to the cellar and Elizabeth breathed in slow and deep. She was preparing herself for the end. Draco knew that look in people. He must have had it when Bellatrix had found him. The door swung forward and a black hooded figure stepped forward. He was masked and a Death Eater and looked at Elizabeth. She wasn't crying anymore. She seemed to have mustered what could have been the very last of her courage and stared right back at him.

"Is this it?" Elizabeth asked.

The masked figure said nothing and reached for his hood. Yanking it up, Elizabeth gasped and Draco did likewise. Severus Snape was standing before her, greasy black hair parted, black eyes shining, face sallow but looking determined.

"Come with me." He demanded, striding forward and clutching hold of her arm, pulling her up.

"What are you…. How did you… Where-?"

"Elizabeth, listen! You want to live? You keep quiet and do exactly as I say." It reminded Draco of how Snape talked to Neville in class. Yanking her forward, Snape pulled Elizabeth out of the cellar and up the steps. Draco ran after them. His heart was thumping in his chest. Snape and Elizabeth stopped at corners, peered round then darted down the corridors that Draco knew led to the back courtyard. He could still hear the talking and laughing of the Death Eaters upstairs. He wondered how Snape had managed to convince Voldemort to let him go and check on her. He would ask him one day. They reached the back gardens that were furnished grandly and the pair ran down the garden path, passed the fountains and towards the back lane. It took them nearly three minutes to get all the way to the back gates and only to find they were charmed shut. Elizabeth shouted the password that she evidently thought would open them yet nothing.

A light shone from the corner of Draco's eye and he, Elizabeth and Snape whirled around, with Snape's wand drawn. Narcissa Malfoy was standing with her wand eliminated, her eyes demanding to know what the hell was going on.

"Narcissa." Snape breathed, clearly relieved yet still cautious.

"Explain, Severus." Narcissa demanded. "What exactly do you think you are doing?"

"Narcissa, please. They'll kill her, you know that. If she's ordered to do something, and she fails, she'll die."

"Why are you helping her?" Narcissa demanded, her eyes sparkling, "You know what she is, what she's done…"

Elizabeth looked like she may cry again and Snape stepped forward. "Yes. But does that mean she has to suffer the penalty?"

Narcissa stared hard at him and for a moment Draco thought his mum might finally give in the Death Eater traits and kill her right there. She rose her wand and pointed it at Elizabeth. Seconds ticked like hours until Narcissa turned her arm so her wand pointed at the gates. A blast of gold light shot from her wand and the iron gate melted away like smoke.

"If you ever come back," Narcissa growled, "if you ever toy with my family again, I will tell Lucius where you are and he'll drag you back by your hair." Narcissa then turned and strode away into the darkness.

Snape and Elizabeth ran from the gates and, as soon as they were passed the point of the Anti-Apparitition charm, they Disappearated.

The scene dissolved and reformed. The Wilcox Manor looked almost like Heaven's gates in comparison to Malfoy Manor. The courtyard was lit with gold light up the pebbled pathway. Snape managed to half walk, half carry Elizabeth to her doorway. The relief of being alive seemed to make her want to collapse. Snape placed her on the marble steps at her front door. Snape grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at him.

"Tell no one what I did. If you do, I'm dead. Promise me. _Promise me_!"

"I promise." She whispered. Snape nodded and, before Elizabeth could say anything else, he Disappearated. Elizabeth managed to knock the door. A few moments, the door opened and Meleyna Wilcox appeared in her dressing gown.

The two women stared in disbelief at one another before Meleyna threw her arms around her daughter and Elizabeth cried harder than ever. Draco watched the mother and daughter reunited before being pulled back. He was soon out of the Pensive and sat dazed in his kitchen chair. He was alone. Elizabeth and the Pensive was gone. It was only then when he realised he was awake. Elizabeth had left. He was confused. He was meant to see how she had died and yet she disappeared with him still oblivious. She'd escaped. Escaped his father and the Death Eaters. She'd been free.

What the _hell_ had happened to her?

* * *

><p>Hermione tried her hardest not to run to Snape's office. She tried to walk casually and almost nonchalant. It was no use though. By the time, she was at the corridor of his office, she was sprinting. All that running had made her less tired during strenuous workouts. Snape wasn't there. He never seemed to be these days but Hermione still wasn't completely sure she was willing to see him. She was flying through the Floo Network and was stepping into Spinner's End in a matters of seconds. Draco and Hermione were soon locked into one another, kissing, caressing, and groping everything they could get their hands on. Draco got the shock of his life when Hermione pushed him on the sofa and climbed on top. The old, shy, nervous Hermione had gone away in the week and this new Hermione was afraid to initiate things sexually. Not that Draco minded. Quite the contrary.<p>

Hermione would have been amazed at how wanton and out of character she was acting but the truth was she'd spent her whole life being sensible. She wanted to be wild and crazy for a while and Draco brought that side out of her with ease and there was nothing more crazy than riding Draco Malfoy on Professor Snape's couch. The feeling of him inside her again made her feel complete and she sighed in relief. She could see the appeal of sex - it makes you feel things you didn't think possible. The sounds of heavy breathing filled the room as Hermione moved to the feeling that was building up inside her stomach until she let out a scream of delight as that feeling she had felt exploded inside her just last week took over again. Draco groaned as he felt his own release take over him and gripped her hips. He took in her legs that were straddling him. God, they were so long. She slowly climbed off him and sagged into the sofa beside him, lying on his chest.

"What… what brought that on?" Draco asked in between pants.

"I've missed you. That's all. I take it you missed me too?"

"What do you bloody think?"

"Good." Hermione smirked.

The day went by pleasantly for the two of them. Draco made a pot of tea and talked gently about their week. Hermione was beaming throughout Draco telling her about Neville's rather disastrous lessons with him. Draco didn't know why she was smiling so much when Neville had barely learnt anything. Though he was pleasantly surprised to hear that Potter and Neville were practising in the Room of Requirement every day, during lunch times and in evenings. Apparently, from Hermione's smile, Draco was going to impressed. She's seen for herself how amazed Neville had been at Draco's change of attitude and had wanted to impress him. No one had ever been patient with Neville before so now he wanted to make sure Draco was happy with his progress.

Hermione settled down with one of the many books from the shelves in the living room as Draco sat by the fire and thought. Hermione looked at him. He seemed preoccupied. Every time she saw him, he seemed to age a little bit more every time. He stood, spoke and acted like a man more and more. Not that they had a choice. Hermione found herself becoming more and more grown-up.

Hermione pulled her little book of poetry out and read it. She found herself reading the poetry book her mother had sent her last Christmas. It seemed to be her last connection with the Muggle world these days. Despite herself, she couldn't make herself write too many letters to her mum like she had promised. It was too painful to pretend that everything was okay and she would be coming home for summer and would be able to go on holiday to Prague. The truth was, she was going to battle and may never see her mother again. What was frustrating was she still didn't know what she would be fighting for. Harry still wasn't telling her anything and she was becoming to get as irritated as Ginny. She wouldn't push though. That was a dangerous thing to do. So instead she read the poetry of her childhood and remembered little things. Like her mum taking her to the park, her dad playing football on Sunday and standing in the freezing cold to watch him with her mum, who was getting bored and irritated and Christmas with her parents and grandparents and her dad getting annoyed because his mother-in-law was pissing him off every five minutes with her pointing out every speck of dust in his house.

Getting ready for bed was an awkward affair. They had been intimate so sharing a bed shouldn't have been a big deal yet undressing and getting into bed was still a strange experience. Draco enjoyed her being semi naked beside him, what man wouldn't, but it was hard knowing how to lie. Did he put his arm around her? Let her lie on his chest? Or just leave her decide? She finally curled up and fell asleep. He watched her content face as she slept and smiled. She really did make life seem just a bit sweeter. He wondered if he should tell her…. No, no not yet. He wasn't that open a person and it was difficult to admit to someone who meant so much to you.

Right now, Draco needed to focus. Elizabeth disappearing last night had been abnormal and where she had left the vision had just been strange. She was harbouring the truth and he needed to find her and find out exactly what happened. He remembered what she had said that she hadn't sought out him but she was summonded by him.

He was exhausted and let sleep take over. He drifted off and it felt like a long time before he opened his eyes and was back in the kitchen again. Elizabeth was standing at the sink and her arms were crossed.

"Oh, you're back." He said feciously.

"So I am." She agreed.

"Care to explain what the hell last night was about?"

Elizabeth paced the room. "I…I showed you what happened."

"No, you showed me part of what happened. You said it would change everything."

"Well, you saw how me and your father ended."

"Well, it doesn't take Hermione to work that one out!"

"I… I suppose I lost my nerve."

"You were safe. You turned your back on my father. You went home. How the hell did you end up… well, dead."

Elizabeth gripped the sink and breathed in deeply. Draco watched her and waited. She finally managed. "Because I went back."

Silence. "You," Draco murmered, "went back?"

"Yes." Elizabeth managed.

"Why did you go back? What the hell possessed you to go back?"

"I needed to put things right. I had my reasons."

"Your damn consciounce again? Merlin's balls! You were safe! You could have worked in the Auror office with Henry! You could have given him the information and stood back! But no! Not you, you walk back into the viper's nest!"

"It wasn't just my consciounce!" Elizabeth whirled around looking outraged. "I had people to protect!"

"Who?"

"Myself! And…" Elizabeth's eyes were wide, terrified, sparkling, "And the baby."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N - I know I know! I'm a bad writer leaving where I left it for so long but to say I've had writer's block is an understatement. I just completely blanked. But I've had a break now and feel fresh again. Anyway, thank you for the feedback and story alerts and please tell me what you think. I love you all**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is not mine. I just read and write because J.K made me believe in magic.**

* * *

><p>Time had stopped. The clock was still ticking yet everything around Draco had gone still. He was in a trance, that's what it felt like. He was aware of the fact that Elizabeth was stood before him, looking like she was going to grip the sink so hard it might come off in her hands, yet he was incapable of doing anything.<p>

A baby. She had been protecting a baby.

He wanted to try and think yet his brain seemed to have melted. If what she said is what he thought she said, then that meant…

Elizabeth was watching him. She was waiting for him to explode, scream at her, hex her even. Yet nothing. He seemed to have frozen.

"Show me." Draco's voice was low and commanding. It wasn't a request. Elizabeth didn't dare hesitate. She would never be able to get through the story herself so it were best to let the Pensive tell the tale. It was time for him to see the end of her.

The stone basin appear and drifted onto the table and for the last time Elizabeth put the tip of her wand to her temple. She pulled forth the memory. It was long and almost looked like it was hard to remove but it soon came forth and dropped into the Pensive. Draco watched as it swirled within the bowl and the image form in the bowl. He did not step forward right away. He needed to take a few low deep steadying breaths before diving forward. He fell into the scenery and was soon standing on a carpeted floor.

Wilcox Manor was looking as white and clean as ever yet this time it was filled with the sound of retching and spluttering. He was stood outside a door that was left open a crack and where the sound of someone being sick was echoing out onto the landing he was stood on. He stepped through the door (trying to push it open would be fruitless). Elizabeth was gripping the edge of the toilet and her face was covered by her long brown hair. She sounded like she was crying as well as she was sniffing in between retching. Draco grimaced. Watching a woman throw up was never particularly nice.

The door opened behind him and Meleyna stepped through. She was holding a glass of water which she placed beside Elizabeth's kneeling form. She stroked her daughter's hair back and said soothingly,

"There, there dear. It'll ease off in a while."

Elizabeth sniffed again and raised her head from the toilet. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Meleyna looked at her daughter with distress.

"Sweetheart, the longer we leave this… the less time we have to deal with it. Please, let me do it."

"I can't face it." Elizabeth whispered, she sounded like a little girl, "If I really am…"

"Then we'll deal with it." Meleyna whispered. Elizabeth was silent a few seconds then nodded. Meleyna pulled out her wand and took a deep breath. She pointed her wand at Elizabeth's stomach and whispered a incantation. Draco knew what it was. A second passed and suddenly the tip of her wand glowed blue. Elizabeth crumbled and dissolved into heartbroken sobs. Meleyna caught her and rocked her back and forth. She looked resigned like she already knew what was coming. She rocked her daughter back and forth.

The scene dissolved and then reformed around them. A man's voice was bouncing off the walls of the living room. Henry was pacing back and forth, looking a little insane. Meleyna was stood before him with her arms crossed as her son worked himself up into a rage.

"A baby! She's having a baby. Not just a baby - _his _baby! What the hell are we going to do?"

"Henry, calm yourself please! You'll disrupt Milkins! You know how fragile he is since your father…" she tailed off.

"She's not… she's not going to keep it, is she?" He looked sick of the thought.

"It's not an "It"," Meleyna spat back, "It's a baby and that's her choice. She's the mother, she has to raise the child and love them."

"You want your grandchild to be half him?" Henry demanded, "To look at that child and see the man who broke apart the family staring back at you?"

"He didn't break this family - we did!" Meleyna collapsed into a chair and ran her hands through her long black hair. "We tore it apart ourselves. We lied to her about her paternity. If we had just been honest from the start with her, she wouldn't have been drawn to him in the first place. She would have seen him for what he was. We never talked of it and tried to ignore it."

"This was never you and Dad's fault!" Henry argued hotly. "Lucius Malfoy is the reason Dad's dead."

"Your father is the reason he's dead!" Meleyna yelled, her eyes brimming.

"What?"

"He was the one who wanted the fact he wasn't her father a secret. He was the one who refused to discuss things. He's the one who pushed me and you away, refused meals and worked himself to death. Lucius Malfoy would have happened anyway - we were the ones who failed."

Henry looked winded. "You cant possibly tell me that you think her to be an innocent?"

"Definitely not. I'll always be disgusted with what she did and what she became but we're not blameless. The only person that is blameless in this is that child. A child should not be tarred with the same brush as the parents." Draco, in spite of himself, smiled at this. It was a rare view to take but being tarred with the same brush as his father had nearly been the ruin of him.

"How can you even look at her? How are we ever going to be able to trust her?" Henry continued to stride about the room. "She betrayed us, chose her fancy man over us and put us through hell!"

"I don't care." Meleyna snapped, "I lost her once, I'll be damned if I lose her again! I don't care why she came back. She's back and she's my daughter and I _will_ help her."

The door creaked open and all three of them turned. Elizabeth was wearing her dressing gown with her long hair loose and looking very pale. In that moment, the memory of Elizabeth as a little girl, waiting eagerly for her letter in her letter, came rushing back to Draco. How had things come to this?

She walked across the room and settled into a comfy chair. She looked a little shaken but seemed much more calm and subdued than her previous hysterical state. Meleyna looked on tenterhooks.

"I've made my decision," Elizabeth said in a clear yet rather quiet voice, "I'm going to keep the baby."

The reaction was mixed. Meleyna looked relieved and smile gently. It was clear to Draco that Meleyna would adore the baby if it was half-troll as it was her grandchild. Henry looked like he was about to spontaneously combust.

"And how, pray tell, are you intending on keeping this baby a secret? Unless you're actually planning on telling Daddy Dearest the good news!" Henry demanded.

Elizabeth's eyes flashed. "There is no way in hell that Malfoy is ever going to find out about this! This baby… will be my secret."

"Oh yeah, great plan(!)," Henry snorted, "How are you going to explain your stomach? Say you've been eating a lot?"

"No one will see me to ask. I'll seclude myself, give birth and keep the baby hidden."

"You can't be ashamed of the child?" Meleyna demanded, "It's the only innocent in all of this Merlin forsaken mess!"

"Do you honestly think Lucius is just going to shrug his shoulders if the lovechild of his mistress is seen running around the wizarding world? He'll try and kill the baby before I have it. Or worse, if it's a boy, he'll see it as another heir encase anything happens to his son!" Draco nodded to the reasoning of this. "It's a risk I'm not taking. If he finds out, I'll lose the baby either way and there's no way I'll ever let him hurt this baby. I'll commit mass murder and arson with the flick of my wand first!"

Finally, the Elizabeth he knew was standing before him in the vision. She was wary, battle worn and remorseful but with a will of steel. It seemed she'd finally found a backbone.

"But what about the education of the child? It will have to go to Hogwarts. What are we going to tell people who she is if no-one knows her parentage? Malfoy will find out."

"If Malfoy is still about, we can pass her off as your child," Meleyna interjected to Henry who had turned puce.

"Henry, hate me all you want, I expect nothing else, but please, don't hate my child."

Henry growled and stormed out of the room, leaving Meleyna and Elizabeth standing together in the living room, looking drained but resolute.

The scene shifted around Draco and reformed. Draco didn't notice much about where he was before his ears were assaulted with blood curdling screams of agony. He was in one of the bedrooms at the doorway, looking in as a Healer dashed around, murmuring spells frantically. Meleyna was at the top of the bed, whispering soothing words to Elizabeth. Elizabeth, who had been the one to scream in agony, was panting desperately. She was on her back, propped up slightly with pillows with her legs parted. Her stomach was swollen and huge. She breathed in a few deep breaths and then pushed up, warranting another scream that made Draco shudder. Elizabeth yelled out a number of expletives that made even him cringe.

"I cant do this Mum, I cant!" She wept as she dropped back onto the pillow, sweat covered and exhausted.

"Yes, you can, you can!" Meleyna encouraged, taking the opportunity to mop her brow with the flannel she was clutching. "It will be over soon sweetheart. All over and you'll have your own child in your arms. You just need to be brave!" These words seemed to stir something inside Elizabeth because after a deep intake of breath, she forced herself up once more and pushed harder than ever. Draco wouldn't have been surprised if Voldemort himself would have heard her agonised screams. And then silence. And then another cry. Not a woman's but a baby's. The Healer held the crying newborn as she wrapped the baby in a blanket. She passed the bundle into Elizabeth's arms who was now crying tears of relief and amazement.

"It's a girl." The Healer smiled, looking relieved that the baby was healthy and also that Elizabeth had stopped screaming at such a high pitch.

Elizabeth cried harder, a huge smile on her exhausted features. Meleyna's eyes were sparkling as she cooed at her granddaughter. Draco inched forward. He wanted to see her.

Standing at the other side of the bed, he peered at the baby. The little one looked much like most babies who had just been born but he could also make out a little tuft of brown hair on her tiny head. The white blond hair of the Malfoy's seemed to have bypassed her. Despite himself, Draco found he was grateful for this.

The scene shifted and reformed quickly. Elizabeth was still in the bed only looking like she had showered and cleaned up. She still looked tired but was too busy staring into the bassinette at her bedside. The little one was sleeping soundly. She looked, in all intents and purposes, smitten. Much more besotted with the tiny baby that she had ever looked with his father.

The door opened a smidge and Henry entered. Elizabeth looked away and seemed to stiffen. Draco himself found himself tensing. As much as he agreed with Henry 99% of the time, he wasn't sure he should kick up a fuss so early after the labour.

Henry said nothing as he walked cautiously to the bed. He caught sight of the bassinette and went as stiff as a board.

"It's a girl." Elizabeth announced. Henry nodded slowly.

"How was it?"

"Like agony that no man could ever dream of."

"Are you well?"

"Never better, thanks." The conversation, if that was what it was, was tense and to the point. "Are you ever going to acknowledge her?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm acknowledging her right now. I came to see her."

"You're the other side of the room from her. I want you to see her. Now."

Henry didn't move for a few seconds before slowly and reluctantly approaching the side of the bed that his niece lay sleeping. He peered in as though expecting to see something unpleasant. Draco saw his expression change to surprise to amazement to wariness in all under four seconds. He had clearly been expecting to hate the child at first sight but that didn't seem to be the case. For all he saw was an innocent child, sound asleep.

"She doesn't look like him." He said in a very small voice.

"No, she doesn't." Elizabeth said in what was thinly disguised relief.

Henry tore his eyes away and looked at his sister. "This will make things easier. If she looks like you and is a girl then he won't want to take her away should he ever find out."

Elizabeth nodded. "He will never get hold of her. No matter what happens I won't let him find her."

"What's her name?"

Elizabeth paused. It appeared she did not know. She thought for a good long moment.

"Katherine Meleyna Wilcox."

Henry and Elizabeth stood together in silence for a while. The atmosphere was so different now. It wasn't tense and awkward and full of bitterness. There was a lull in that. There was a new sort of energy, a calmness after the storm. The arrival of a new generation signalled a new beginning and the burning resentment he had worn in his eyes when he had looked at his sister seemed to have ebbed. He seemed to be looking at a brand new woman. A mother. He smiled the tiniest of smiles. Elizabeth wasn't looking as she had eyes only for her daughter. Draco happened to glance at the door that had been left open a crack. Meleyna's eyes were shining as she watched her children come to an unspoken truce.

The scene shifted and Elizabeth was sat in the old nursery and dressing room where Henry and her had first discussed Hogwarts. On a play mat, Katherine was wriggling contentedly as her mother dressed her and cooed at her. The baby looked about two months old. Her brown hair had grown a little longer and she had developed Elizabeth's nose and lips. Draco crouched down and looked at his little sister. She was a beautiful baby there was no denying it. She would grow to be her mother's miniature no doubt. It seemed remarkable that the Malfoy gene had barely touched her. She had the signs of high cheekbones when she matured but there was nothing else to indicate Elizabeth had ever known Lucius Malfoy. No sooner had he thought this than he had caught a look at her eyes. Her eyes were grey, bordering on silver.

In that moment, something came screaming back to him. The first time he had ever seen Elizabeth. She'd looked at him and said something.

"_Same eyes." _

At the time, he had automatically assumed she had been referring to whom both him and Katherine had inherited those eyes. Only now it was plain as day. She'd looked at him and seen Katherine staring back as well as Lucius.

The door opened to snap him out of his thoughts. Henry walked in, dressed casually in a white shirt and slacks. Elizabeth acknowledged him with a slight smile before turning her attention back to Katherine. Henry looked at the baby a little warily, but smiled when she gurgled happily as her mother tickled her stomach.

"Are you not going to the Ministry today?" Elizabeth asked, picking up Katherine and cradling her to her chest.

"Not today. I need to lie low a little. Fudge is edgier than ever and Arthur has been working harder to target those Death Eaters. He hasn't even fully recovered from the snake attack but he hates to be idle. The names you gave were helpful."

"And he will never tell of who I was?"

"Never. Not even to his wife and I hear she's a right one for getting answers out. I didn't mention the baby obviously."

"Good." Elizabeth sighed, patting Katherine gently on the back. "I just wish I heard a little more."

"It's the confirmation they needed." There was suddenly a knocking at the door and a squeaky voice rang out,

"MILKINS WILL GET IT!"

Elizabeth smiled. "He seems to be back to his best."

"He still has bad days but I think the baby has given him a new zeal. It's someone else to look after." Henry shrugged.

Elizabeth cuddled Katherine close to her. There was noise downstairs. An odd mixture of raised voices. There was footsteps and more raised voices.

The door opened and a black figure stepped through the door. Snape was at the door. Henry gaped and then drew his wand quickly.

"YOU!" He yelled. Elizabeth screamed.

"Henry, NO!" Elizabeth threw herself, Katherine still close to her chest, in between Henry and Snape as a shield. Henry's eyes bulged.

"Liz, get out of the way!"

"Not until you put down that wand!" Elizabeth ordered. The raised voices disrupted the baby and she began to cry. Elizabeth rubbed soothingly circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down. Snape's black eyes took in the baby. His face was unreadable as ever. "Henry, please, go downstairs. I want to speak to Severus."

"If you think for a minute I'm leaving you with a suspected Death Eater, you're out of your mind! He's probably come to drag you back."

"Why would he do that when he was the one who brought me back in the first place?"

Henry's breath hitched and his grip on his wand loosened so much he nearly dropped it. Elizabeth had clearly left out the fact that Snape had rescued her when she had given Henry some information on the Death Eater tribe as she would then have to explain what he was doing there in the first place. Henry didn't seem to notice this little gap in her story though when she walked up to him.

"I accept my judgement has been flawed at best over the past few years but please, trust me to trust him." Henry looked at Snape with undisguised mistrust before murmuring to her.

"One wrong move, just one, and I swear to Godric, I'll Avada his arse right here."

He left the room, making the point to leave the door open, possibly so he could hear anything untoward. Elizabeth thwarted this by closing it.

She turned around. Snape looked at her and then the now quiet baby and back to her again.

"Been busy, I see." He announced dryly.

"Obviously."

"Does Lucius know?"

"What do you think?" Elizabeth asked, seemingly holding Katherine even closer to her now. Snape nodded to this and paced the room. "Why are you here?"

"It's been nearly a year since you were seen. I thought maybe you were keeping to the house because it was a little raw. However after the eighth month a new theory popped into my head. I was clearly right."

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Elizabeth asked, eyes filled with terror.

"I see no reason why I should." Snape said as blasé as ever.

Elizabeth's physically relaxed at this. "Thank you." She breathed.

"How have you been?" He asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I'm well, thank you."

"I take it you've fed the Ministry the information of what you saw."

"Yes."

"Will I be expecting a little visit then?" Snape didn't sound accusing; more resolved.

"No." Elizabeth admitted, "I left you're name of the list. It's clear, however integrated you are, that you're loyalties lie elsewhere."

Snape seemed stunned at this but then nodded his gratefulness. He looked at the baby girl who seemed to have drifted off to sleep.

"She looks a lot like you."

"I know. It's extraordinary. I don't understand why she isn't the image of him like all his ancestors have been."

"The Malfoy family are all inter-related so they all share the same blond, pale look. You must be the first person that has produced a daughter in generations as well so the gene pool has taken a shift."

Elizabeth nodded vaguely. Snape inspected the baby as though she were a finished potion.

"What's her name?"

"Katherine Meleyna."

Snape nodded his approval. He stepped forward.

"I have new information to pass on."

Elizabeth's ears pricked up. "What is it?"

"They've got a group of Muggleborns captured in the Forest of Dean. They're in a small shack, awaiting their fate. They're due to be executed on Friday. Get your brother out there with the Aurors and get them out."

"How would I pass this information on as my own?" She asked, eyes wide.

"It's just popped back into your mind, something someone said at that meeting, it's come back to you." Snape said, implying heavily this would be her story. Elizabeth slowly nodded.

"Henry will know what to do." Snape announced, approaching the door, giving every sign he was taking his leave before turning back to her, "This will make a huge difference for his cause."

Before Elizabeth could ask anything else, Snape was out of her room and descending the stairs. She swallowed down a lump and held Katherine closer than ever.

The scene shifted around him. Henry was wearing his black robe and adjusting the hood. Elizabeth was stood watching him. She was dressed in the grey dress that Draco had seen her in so many times. Henry looked at her and scowled.

"How many times have I told you? You are NOT coming with me!"

"You can't stop me," Elizabeth said calmly. "Besides, with the lack of Aurors that are actually willing to accompany you, you should accept any help given."

"Do you not accept the magnitude of how dangerous this is?" Henry looked exasperated beyond measure. "There's every chance that if we screw this up, we may not come back at all."

"I'm aware of the risk," Elizabeth said gravely, adjusting her own cloak, "but this is something that I need to do."

"You've done enough!" Henry argued, throwing up his hands, "You gave us the names, you gave us the location, it's time to step back."

"I'm nowhere near done." Elizabeth said firmly. "And I won't be until you begin to look at me the way you used to."

"What?"

"You don't look at me as a sister. Not like you used to. You appear to have forgiven me for my bad choices and I am grateful for it for I know how foolish I was. And, although I see in your eyes a flicker of what we once were, it's still not fully formed as it was when I was eleven years old and sitting on the steps waiting for my letter. I feel that if I am able to make amends, I will be able to see my brother looking back at me, I will be able to visit Dad's grave without breaking down and I will be able to look my daughter in the eyes and tell her the importance of doing the right thing. I'm tired of being a coward."

Any argument Henry had died in his throat. Draco's did as well and he knew the final outcome. Elizabeth and Henry looked at one another and Draco saw her reasoning. There was a sort of pride in his eyes for his little sister.

They went into the living room where Meleyna and Katherine were. Katherine was watching as a enchanted butterfly flew round and round her head. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Elizabeth knelt down to her daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead, her long hair tickling the infant.

"Mummy will be back and then I'll play with you all day." Draco closed his eyes. _If only... _

Meleyna stood up. "Lizzie, please, don't-"

"Mum… I have to." She kissed her mother, who was already crying, on the head and held her close. "Her bedtime is seven."

Elizabeth let go, smiled a little smile her mum and exited the room, along with Henry whose heart looked heavy in his chest.

The scene shifted and there was darkness. Nearly complete darkness. The forest's trees were covering the shining of the moon and it was only the light that came from five wands that alerted Draco to the fact he was not alone. Henry and Elizabeth had their wands aloft as they crept through the forest with three other Aurors who Draco did not recognise but certainly wouldn't want to mess with. Draco followed them and felt obligated to creep as well even though they wouldn't be able to hear him even if he broke out into song. They manoeuvred around the large oak trees, wands pointed at all times, as they searched the area. It was five minutes in when Henry's voice whispered.

"_There_. Look!"

Draco looked in the direction of the light but had to squint his eyes hard to see anything at all. It looked like the outlines of an old stone cottage though to call it fit for a home was pushing it. It was covered with ivy and look dilapidated at best. The five people in black inched closer to the house and Henry whispered a chant that shot a spell that blew apart the door. There were terrified screams inside and the five people rushed into the cottage. Draco grimaced at the overwhelming smell of damp that came from the inside of the shack. A ball of light illuminated the shack. He felt cold. Chained in an aluminous chain against the walls were a line of dirty, bruised and beaten Muggleborns. They looked covered in their own grime from being left there for God knows how long and painfully thin from lack of being fed. The Muggleborns looked terrified at the appearance of these people in black cloaks only to be confused when their chains were removed.

Each Muggleborn was helped to their feet and Apparated away, one by one. Elizabeth scanned the hut. Right in the corner was a man who, despite the chains being removed, had collapsed into the corner. Elizabeth moved forward and got on her knees before him. She swept his hair, overgrown and matted with dirt, to look at him. His eyes were closed and he looked defeated. She whispered gently and touched his face. His eyes fluttered open to see his own eyes staring back at him.

Elizabeth turned to stone.

"Elizabeth?" His voice was broken and hoarse but still quizzical as if in disbelief.

"Thomas?" She asked quietly. Thomas Sundraught looked nothing like the middle aged but handsome man that had walked into the Christmas gala that had been held at her home. He was gaunt and frightened. The sight of the man that was one half of her gave her chills.

"What are you doing here?" Thomas demanded, in a terrified and outraged voice, "You're not safe being here! Get out! Go!"

"Just hold still and be quiet." Elizabeth demanded, inspecting his wounds. Her voice sounded relatively detached but Draco could see her face was contorted with concentration in trying to heal some of the wounds and coax him to his feet.

Henry examined him from a distance.

"Get out!" Thomas shouted, "Please! I'm beyond repair. _Go!" _

Draco never got to hear Elizabeth's argument as suddenly there was the sound of Apparition ringing around the woods. Draco heard the deranged scream of his aunt echoed around the wood. Despite the futileness of it, he turned and screamed, "RUN!"

Henry was well ahead of him. He grabbed Elizabeth and turned, Disapparating with the turn of the heel, with her clutched to him. Draco was pulled with them and landed about a mile from the hut. Elizabeth staggered to her feet and watched just as she saw through the trees the telling flash of green light from the windows of the cottage. She gulped for air at the realisation that her biological father was gone. Henry watched with her a moment. Footsteps echoed out around as branches broke upon the ground. Men in hoods were coming and one shouted out, having caught sight of them.

Elizabeth and Henry turned and ran further and faster than Draco ever imagined possible. He had to run harder than he had ever done during Quiddich training. Elizabeth weaved around trees, ducking and diving to avoid branches. Draco was getting a stitch trying to keep up with her pace. After ten minutes, she slowed down. She gasped desperately for breath, apparently having forgotten to breath. Draco had to take long steadying breaths.

He looked around. Henry was nowhere in sight. The trees and the darkness and the general desperation in her sprinting meant getting separated was inevitable. Elizabeth looked around desperately.

"Henry?" She pleaded, voice breaking with obvious fear.

"Oh he's gone, sweetheart."

Draco and Elizabeth both spun around. Elizabeth cried _Lumos _but a quick _Expelliamus _spell sent her wand flying from her hand. The disarmer's wand lit and Draco saw the face of the man he had grown to loath with a vengeance. Lucius Malfoy was stood in the forest, grey eyes flashing dangerously at the woman who had betrayed him.

"Well, well, its been quite a while." He announced in mock pleasantness. Elizabeth's breathing had turned erratic.

"Where's my brother?" She managed.

"Alive if that's what you mean. Just lost. Poor little thing." He mocked.

"What do you want?"

"Well," Lucius sighed and stepped forward, "I have a bone to pick with you. You see, I know the Order are following me closer now and I have a hefty idea why. Have you been telling tales?"

"It's no tale, its fact!"

"I should have known that you wouldn't just disappear."

"Unlike you, I have a heart!" She snarled. Draco was impressed. She was showing a huge amount of bravery… or was it stupidity?

"I thought that you shared our vision." Lucius said in a low voice, beginning to circle her.

"What? To murder, torture and rape Muggleborns?"

"Our kind don't have to die out. It's self preservation. It's necessary."

"It's sick! They're people. Human! And just because the people don't come from some inbred family doesn't mean they-"

She was cut off by the jabbing of Lucius' wand into her throat.

"You've humiliated me. The Dark Lord punished me savagely for your indiscretion. Now, you're going to go the same way as your father!"

Elizabeth paled. Draco did too. This was really it this time. Elizabeth looked so scared but suddenly her face calmed and she looked at him with joyous venom.

"Alright, do it then! But first, you're going to listen! You're going to know exactly who I am."

"I know who you are - you're a spoilt little-"

"Oh yes, I was that. But maybe you'd like to know that my family history is a little more thwarted and tangled than you thought!"

Lucius' grey eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Edward Wilcox? The man who you taunted and worked to death? He wasn't my father."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, I'm not. You idiotic man! Did you never wonder why I was so desperate to rebel against my family? It was because I found out when I wasn't meant to ever find out. My father was Thomas Sundraught. The Muggleborn you just slayed."

Lucius went whiter than Draco had ever seen him. His lips disappeared into a thin line

"So now you know. It wasn't a Pure Blood you were shagging. It was a Half Blood." And then she laughed, high and loudly. Lucius acted so fast that Draco could have sworn he'd been given a Rapid Speed Potion. He yelled out the words and the green light shot forward. It struck her right in the chest and she fell back on the woodland and branches beneath her.

Lucius was panting with rage as he inspected the body of his former mistress. Draco didn't see him leave. He crouched down and looked at Elizabeth.

She was gone. She was dead. Her face looked surprised. Draco didn't know if it were his imagination but she looked almost pleasantly surprised how quick it had happened. Her hair was over her face, her hair had been up and strands had come loose. They made her look a bit dishevelled and Draco reached out to brush away the hair to make her face look tidier but his hand passed through her face like a ghost.

He hadn't expected this. He had known she was dead from the moment they had met. And yet, seeing her now, splayed out on the forest greenery all alone, made his eyes burn. He hadn't wanted this for her. He'd hated her so much at many times and now he just wanted to have been able to do something to save her.

The Pensive pulled him away and even as he ascended up, he kept his eyes on her on the forest ground below.

He landed hard on the kitchen floor. Shaking, he pushed himself up and gulped for air. Elizabeth was on the kitchen floor opposite him. Lifting his gaze, he saw her eyes were brimming too. It was then he saw she was wearing the same dress she had on when she died.

"Why?" He gasped, as his voice began to crack, the anger and the sorrow taking hold. "Why did you go back? You didn't have to. You didn't do anything in the first place!"

"Exactly." She whispered. "I did _nothing. _I saw what was happening, I knew it deep down, and yet I stuck my head in the sand. Ignoring the problem made me as guilty as those who performed the acts!"

"But… you had a new start."

"In order to face the future, you have to face the past. I knew I had to make some kind of amends. I failed ultimately but I had to try. If it meant that it was a safer world for Katherine, I would do it."

"What happened to you?"

"Henry searched the woods for three days calling my name. He found me eventually. He brought me home and buried me. Mum never recovered. Her heart weakened and she died two months later. Henry took over care of Katherine and secluded himself away from the world."

"Is the baby safe?" Draco had to ask. She was his half-sister after all.

"She's safe. She's eighteen months old now and safe. Snape visits her."

"Snape?" He cried.

"Yes, when he can, he visits the Manor and watches her for a while. I think it's a feeling of guilt. He hadn't meant for me to go that night. He gives Henry Galleons for her well-being even though Henry is less than gracious about it."

Draco and Elizabeth sat together in an aggrieved silence before Draco broke it.

"You should have drawn the line, stayed there and been with your daughter. She was your new chance!"

"You won't understand until you have children. You feel a duty to do them proud."

"So you wanted to put your own conscience at ease?" Draco spat.

"Yes. Hate me if you must, I often do, but I wanted to do my bit in righting my many, many wrongs. I didn't come to my senses as soon as you. And I paid the price."

Draco closed his eyes and let his full eyes to leak down his cheeks. He could feel himself being slowly, gently pulled back yet he didn't open his eyes.

The bedroom in Spinner's End was filled with early morning sunlight when he opened his eyes. Hermione was still sound asleep beside him. He was glad. He didn't want to have to explain why he felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke to find the bed empty. Assuming Draco was having breakfast she dressed and went down to eat. She found him, fully dressed and clutching a cup of tea that had long since gone cold. He was staring into space and his eyes were red rimmed. Yet when she enquired what was wrong, he simply shook his head and walked away.<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing as this is the property and idea of J.K Rowling.**

Hermione didn't need to be as clever as she was to know something was very wrong. Draco was acting more withdrawn than ever before. Over the course of the night she had spent in Spinner's End, he had turned from curious distracted to being in a sort of trance. He barely ate anything and looked dazed.

Hermione had tried to gently prod and inquire as to what was wrong but he'd brushed her off every time. It was so frustrating.

Hermione returned to Hogwarts that Sunday feeling confused and dejected. What had she done? The evening had been pleasant, the sex had been brilliant and they'd fallen asleep close to one another. Either she did something in the night that she was completely unaware of or Draco knew something he wasn't telling her. Something big.

Hermione deducted quickly that Elizabeth was behind it. Draco's dreams had a habit of not being the soothing sort. What could she have said to warrant such a change in behaviour?

Hermione went about her business as ever before. She tried to be impassive and nonchalant about the whole thing but it did bug her. More to the point, it bugged her that Draco felt the need to keep it to himself and not tell her anything.

She wondered if Draco would always be like that, just a little bit. It was understandable. He wasn't like Harry. True, they had both suffered unpleasant childhoods and seen things that no person should have to see, but they had turned out very differently. Harry wore his heart on his sleeve and at times allowed rationality to fly out the window. Draco, however, was more guarded and wary of people. It reminded Hermione hugely of Snape at times. Draco had let her in and she'd gained his trust and affection but it was like he couldn't completely let down the walls. They were lowered a little but now they were back up again.

She was confronted with a painful truth that it was definitely something serious when Neville came back from his lesson with Draco looking bewildered and a little hurt. Apparently, Draco had been miles away during the training. He'd barely noticed when Neville cast a perfect Patronus and didn't even bat an eyelid when Neville shot a _Reducto_ spell so hard, an old Grandfather clock in the living room had exploded. Neville looked dejected that his hard work had been so quietly received, though Luna calmed him with the reassurance he was doing beautifully.

Hermione went down to potions on the Tuesday morning and sat down beside Harry and Ron as always. Harry bought it up again.

"Hermione, what's going on with Malfoy? Neville said he looked weird last night."

Sighing inwardly, she shrugged, "Maybe the stress is getting to him."

"Stress?" Ron spat, flipping the pages so irritably in his text book he should have sustained massive paper cuts, "What's he got to be stressed about? No school work, no Quiddich practise. Yeah, _real_ hard life he's got!"

"Has it ever occurred to you, Ronald, that there are, in fact, more important things than _Quiddich_!" Hermione spat back, in a furious whisper. Harry raised his eyebrows a little. Hermione had been quite quiet and patient with Ron's sulking lately (mainly because she'd gone past caring) so this was a bit of a turn up for the books.

Breathing in deeply, Hermione said in a tone of forced calm, "Tell Neville not to panic. Malfoy is just going through the motions. He'll be fine soon enough."

Any further discussion was stopped with the arrival of Slughorn. They made their potions in a rather tense silence.

Hermione traipsed up to the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron after lessons were finished. Tonight, she needed a little more company than Crookshanks' grumpy face. Ginny kissed Harry hello on arrival and smiled at Hermione. Luna and Neville were curled up by the fire. A quirky little smile tugged at Hermione's lips. After the rather disappointing lesson with Draco, Luna had murmured to Hermione she was going to try something new with Neville to cheer him up though she wouldn't tell Hermione what. Hermione had then spotted them walking briskly up to the seventh floor and had not been seen again for an hour later. Luna had looked her usual dreamy self but Neville… well, pleased with himself wasn't good enough a word. He looked like Merlin himself had descended and granted him three wishes. It was pretty apparent that maybe innocent little Luna had offered her own particular brand of comfort which Neville had greeted with open arms (and, quite possibly, legs).

Ginny sat down with Hermione. She had a bag of sweets sent from Fred and George that she was munching happily on. While Ron's back is turned, she handed Hermione a bag.

"They're meant for Ron but I personally think he eats enough sweets right now. You have them."

Hermione didn't like stealing but she was craving sugar. She'd have one or two and then leave the rest for Ron to find for himself. She listened idly to the conversation that the boys were having (Quiddich, _again) _when suddenly Hermione lurched, her hand over her mouth.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked looking concerned. Hermione took her hand away to say "No" when she put it back over it again. She was feeling nauseous and sick. Ginny grabbed the bag of sweets and inspected but Hermione was already running for the toilet. She only just got there in time when she vomited the contents of her stomach up. She could hear suddenly from the living room.

"THOSE BLOODY IDIOTS!"

"What's wrong with her?" Luna asked, sounding concerned.

"Fred and George, that's what's wrong with her!" Ginny answered, sounding murderous. Hermione kept retching. Ginny came dashing into the toilet.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Hermione whimpered before heaving again.

"I didn't realise they'd snuck a few of these in." Ginny said sounding mortified. Hermione raised her head slightly to look at what Ginny was holding up. A purple wrapping paper. For a Puking Pastel.

OH FOR THE LOVE OF-

Hermione threw up again. Ginny was pacing.

"But why-" Hermione tried but spluttered some more. She thought Fred and George were her friends.

"It wasn't meant for you. It was Ron's packet, remember? It must have been their idea of a joke. I should have realised. They never send him sweets."

_Serves me right for nicking sweets I guess_, Hermione thought miserably. Luna came in soon after.

"There's no other sweet to stop the vomiting. I think you ate it first." She said in a small voice. Hermione heard a clink and looked to see Luna had bought her water, placing it beside her on the toilet floor.

"But that means she'll vomit for three hours!" Ginny cried. Hermione groaned. THREE HOURS? She had things to do.

"'Mione?" Harry's voice called. "Hermione, you ok?"

"Dandy, thanks." She muttered. Harry grimaced as she threw up again. Neville, Harry and Ron were at the door, looking at a loss as to what to do. Girls and vomit weren't their specialty.

"Go to the Hall. We'll look after her." Ginny told them. Luna nodded agreement. Awkwardly the boys left. Hermione had to stay, being sick continuously for three horrible hours before the symptoms wore off, all the while listening to Ginny's planning her twin brothers bloody slaughter and Luna singing a weird song that sounded like a made up language.

* * *

><p>Narcissa toyed with her food aimlessly. It was a lovely quality as the house elves always provided but nothing seemed to want to make her want to eat. She was far too tense for that. It was no wonder her already thin frame was shrinking.<p>

She let her cutlery drop on her plate and at the clattering sound the resident house elf appeared.

"Everything alright, Mistress?" He asked tremulously, his huge eyes even wider at the sight of her barely touched food.

"Yes. Please take it away." Narcissa wasn't going to yell at the shaking elf. Although she wasn't on par with these freedom fighters, she saw no reason to lash out at her servants. She remembered her husband's former house elf Dobby. She shuddered at how Lucius had treated him and also how she had not stopped him. She should have put her foot down at that.

The tiny elf Apparated away with the plate of food. Narcissa had always hated this damn room. It was cold and sterile and the dining room table was too long. Lucius and her used to sit either end of it. Conversation was stilted and forced and there was many uncomfortable silences that reverberated around the room. The only time she had been happy to eat at this table had been when Draco had been present. He had sat in the middle of them and talked with relish about the new tricks he had learnt on his broom. Lucius did not like talking during meals but a cold look from Narcissa had meant that the talking continued. Narcissa knew nothing about brooms but the sound of her son's happy chattering was music to her.

Narcissa was frustrated. There was no other word for it. She was confined within this haughty mansion under the orders of the Dark Lord, who was still under the assumption she was grieving, she had heard nothing from Draco or Severus for nearly two weeks, although no news was good news, and she had to contend with memories taunting her.

She looked around the Hall. When the table was removed and the place was decorated, they would hold balls. If Lucius had been present, they would have held the annual one that very week. She was grateful that she wouldn't have to doll up and be presented like some kind of prize owl. She also wouldn't have to have flashbacks of that woman appearing.

Oh, Narcissa was certainly under no allusion. Never had been. She knew that not once during twenty years of marriage to Lucius had he ever been faithful. But there was something about that woman that had been different. She was beautiful, of course for Lucius would never have a mistress anything less than model-like, but with a sort of vulnerability to her that Narcissa was not used to seeing in these regency type girls. It didn't stop her seething with humiliation and anger when she saw that look of hunger in Lucius' eyes as he approached her. She masked it of course. She would never allow herself to show that Lucius' actions had any kind of effect on her. She was too proud for that.

He had pursued her as she knew he would and her suspicions were confirmed when she had arrived home from visiting her mother to find Lucius acting agitated in his office, smelling of a perfume she did not recognise. She forced her feet to walk away and pour herself a drink of the strongest Firewhiskey she could find.

Then came the night when Bella had come to the Manor to reunite with the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters when she had been dismissed. She had found herself pressing her ear against the door as she listened in on the meeting. She'd heard a disruption and the sound of the girl being dragged forward and Lucius' humiliating admission.

She'd had many feelings as she had heard her being dragged to the cellar. It was certain that if she did not join the Death Eaters, the girl would be dead before dawn broke. She resented the woman for adding more humiliation to her name but she didn't want her dead. She been in the process of contemplating releasing the girl when she had looked out the window into the grounds to find two dark figures running towards the bottom of the land. She'd ran down the short cut to corner them.

She'd felt a stab to the chest at the sight of Severus assisting her rival out of the mansion, despite the fact she herself had been contemplating doing it. She'd felt anger bubble within her as Snape reasoned with her to let the shaking woman go free. It was nothing to do with the girl or Lucius or even the fact that a bunch of deranged psychopaths were effectively having a school reunion in her dining room. Severus was helping the woman, who humiliated her, stung deeper than anything Lucius could dish out. Severus, who was so brave that he suffered the Cruciatus curse from Lucius for letting Elizabeth go willingly, that Narcissa had wept uncontrollably as the sounds of his growls of pain echoed around her house.

Narcissa sighed deeply. She often wondered what had happened to the woman that year that she had disappeared until news broke that she was dead. Narcissa had a sneaking suspicion of whom her killer was but as she had no proof she said nothing. Two months later Lucius was sent to Azkaban and any further action was unnecessary.

She rose from her chair and walked towards her apartments. This dining room held far too many memories.

* * *

><p>Luna looked at Neville and smiled. He'd been asleep for about ten minutes now and he was looking very peaceful. The Room of Requirement had been good to them yet again and transformed the place into a beautiful double bed with four posters and curtains. There was a fire burning in the corner and it flickered and spat happily as Luna lay beneath the sheets. She liked this. This quiet time with just her and Neville. They'd been coming to the Room of Requirement for a while now when they wanted a little privacy to simply sit and talk with one another. It wasn't until recently that they started to come here for an altogether different reason.<p>

Luna smiled. She had thought that lovemaking was very nice. Neville had been so nervous she'd had to do most of the work the first time but now he was getting much better. It was quite impressive and she was starting to get a funny warm feeling at certain points that made her toes curl.

Luna couldn't sleep though. She had a lot of things on her mind. She was wondering if Hermione was alright. She had stopped being sick finally and had been put to bed by her and Ginny, but Luna had noticed that she had looked a little down this week. It was something to do with Draco obviously. He was distracted too apparently.

Hermione was obviously worried about Draco because he was keeping a problem to himself and Draco was worried about the problem so much he didn't understand the effect it had on Hermione. He probably thought he was doing her a favour by keeping her out of it. Silly boy. Hermione loved him and he loved her. They didn't say it but it was there. Luna saw it. It was in Hermione's smile when she came back from seeing him, it was her concern as to what was the matter with him and the way she was now wearing prettier clothes. Draco loved her too. He didn't trust easily so he must love Hermione deeply to let her in as close as he had. She often thought about telling Hermione this but again thought it would be impolite to interfere. She could help them start talking though.

Careful not to disturb Neville, she slipped out of the covers and picked up his woollen jumper, pulling it over her. It swamped her but she didn't mind. She shut her eyes and wished for a quill and parchment. It appeared before her on a little desk. She dipped her quill and began to write.

* * *

><p>Draco was strewn across the sofa, looking up at the ceiling. He had lost count of the amount of time he'd been there and he'd achieved nothing but notice there was a crack in the ceiling from one of the spells that Neville had rebounded.<p>

It had been a terrible week. His head was all over the place and he couldn't concentrate on anything. He'd tried new spells and read new books and tried making new potions and nothing had been achieved other than point out to him just how messed up he was feeling. His mind was filled with images of the baby girl he had witnessed being born in the Pensive. All the years being an only child and now just as he had stepped away from his father and his ways, he discovered that he had a sibling after all.

She was eighteen months old now and didn't look like a typical Malfoy child (lucky her). He wondered what the baby was like. Had she developed features more like her paternal family or was she still the image of Elizabeth with Draco's eyes? Was she happy? Was she well cared for? Was she safe from the Death Eaters? These questions went round and round his head relentlessly and it was giving him numerous and painful migraines.

Trying to teach Neville had been a terrible idea this week. Draco couldn't even remember if Neville had done a spell right or wrong as he was far away somewhere else. Neville noticed and looked dejected which left an unpleasant taste in Draco's mouth. So much for rebuilding his confidence.

Hermione was another worry. He knew he'd pushed her away that weekend and she was confused as to why but he needed time to think. Think about what to do with this information before it drove him crazy.

There was a whooshing sound and Draco looked up to see a letter fly out of the fireplace and bounce off the wall, falling onto his stomach. Perplexed and downright confused, Draco picked up the letter and unfolded it gingerly. If Snape wanted to talk to him, he would simply step through the fire.

Opening it up, he read.

_Dear Draco,_

_Hello. I hope you are doing well. I am well, thank you. I would assume you would ask as it is the social convention. It has been sometime since we have been face-to-face so I thought a letter would be nice. _

_It is wonderful that you are helping Neville (he's my boyfriend now) with all these confusing spells. He is getting really rather good and will be well-prepared for whatever is coming at this rate. He seemed a little deflated last lesson though I'm not sure why. Did he make a mistake?_

_Hermione seems to be missing you too. She seems a bit distracted this week but I assume she just has girl stuff to deal with right now. They even make me sad at times. I think she misses you a lot when she's at school even though she loves school. Her shoulders are slumped a lot and Hermione normally has quite good posture. She doesn't like talking about her feelings too much even with me and Ginny so I don't really know what's bothering her this week. _

_I hope that everything is good with you and that you write back. Don't send a letter back though as I am about to use Professor Snape's office to send this through the fireplace (I'll just pick the lock - easy peasy)._

_Love Luna xxx_

Draco folded the parchment. The first question that came to mind was how the hell Luna got into Snape's office when he couldn't even break in to get his essay back from Potions when he was fourteen and he'd used some pretty strong spells. Secondly it was a feeling of guilt. As vacant as Luna could be at times, she was insightful and this was her way of informing him that his actions were affecting a lot of people.

So Hermione was down because of him. That didn't sit well with him. He was confused but he hadn't wanted to hurt her.

He checked the day. Thursday. Two more days to work out what to say and how to explain something as complex as this. He strode to the bureau in the corner and brought out his trusty Firewhiskey. It was gonna be a long two days.

* * *

><p>Hermione went about her week as she normally did: nose deep in books. After the constant worry over Draco and the horrible night of sickness courtesy of Fred and George (whom had written her a heartfelt apology after receiving Ginny's howler - apparently she had inherited Mrs. Weasley's flair for screaming bloody murder from a letter), she was determined to simply get on with her week as normal as possible. Even if inside she was squirming with nerves, doubt, fear and apprehension.<p>

Hermione made the decision that she would go with the old tried and tested method - just come out and say that she wanted to know what was wrong. Yes, her tactlessness could be a little harsh at times (she'd had enough arguments with both Harry and Ron to know that) but if she was going to get it out of Draco what the hell was up then waiting for him to simply tell her was looking unlikely.

The days went by in a flurry of studying, Healer training, patrols and running around the grounds in the rare moments she was at a loose end. Now that she was dreading the confrontation she would have to have with Draco the days went by almost shockingly quick.

She spent Friday night with Ginny and Luna in her chambers. Ginny had snuck in some wine from the kitchens for them and although Hermione wasn't overly impressed to find that her friend was stealing school supplies she soon loosened up after the third glass. In fact, she felt quite pleasant.

She woke the next morning, feeling not so pleasant. _I seriously need to up my tolerance of drinking, _she thought miserably as she dragged herself into the shower.

The walk to Snape's office was slower than usual. She kept rehearsing over and over what she would say and how she would broach the subject all to no avail. Maybe facing it headlong would just be the best option. She entered Snape's office without knocking and was startled to find he was actually sat behind his desk.

Snape did not even look up from his papers as he greeted her.

"Miss. Granger," he greeted tonelessly. Hermione did not reply straight away as she was shocked at the sight of him. He looked more sullen and sallow-skinned than ever. His hair hung around his face as lifelessly as ever. He looked restless as he furiously scribbled what looked like T grades on some poor first years' essay about the best defensive spells.

"Professor Snape." She greeted. "I didn't… expect to see you here."

"As this is my office, I would have thought my presence would have been self explanatory." He stated in a bored drawl, eyes still on the papers, "Also certain students have taken to breaking into my office. I intend to catch them next time."

Hermione could well imagine Snape sleeping and staying in the tiny office day and night simply for the pleasure of reprimanding some terrified (and really rather brave for attempting it at all) student. Without further argument, she approached the fireplace and picked up the green powder, tossing it into the fire. Before she could step into the emerald flames, Snape spoke again.

"And Miss. Granger…" Hermione turned to look at him. His eyes were still downcast. "Tell Mr. Malfoy his mother sends him well wishes."

Hermione could only nod before stepping into the fire and promptly being whisked away with a shout of the name. While she spun towards the little terraced house, she wondered if that was Snape's way of telling Draco his mother said "I love you.". Snape didn't seem to like emotions, even passing them on from someone else.

She caught herself from stumbling forward as she landed in the grate. She had never really liked the Floo Network. She stepped out to a startling sight.

Draco was slumped sideways on the sofa, clothes on and crumpled, fast asleep. His eyes looked purple and haggard and it looked like he'd more or less crashed from exhaustion. Hermione considered tapping him and shaking him awake, but he looked so tired in his features, she retracted her hand at the last minute. If there was one thing she had learnt from being friends with Ron, it was never wake a sleeping man unless it was an emergency, e.g. a troll was loose or he was on fire.

Hermione left the living room quietly and tip-toed to the kitchen, putting on the kettle and beginning to magic up some soup for Draco to eat when he woke up. He was looking thin again. Hermione sighed. Whenever something was wrong in Draco's life, he stopped eating more or less. She wished that Mrs. Weasley was there. The woman would have force-fed Draco if needs be.

Hermione was stirring the pot when she heard the soft padding of footsteps. She turned around to see Draco at the door, his wand pointed. He lowered it as soon as she turned and slumped against the door.

"Oh Merlin." He breathed, obviously weak with relief, "Hermione, don't do that. I could have stunned you!"

"Were you expecting someone to stun?" She asked, feeling confused and a little startled at how edgy Draco appeared.

"I always have to assume from now on." He said, so quietly she nearly didn't hear. Nearly.

He sat down heavily in a chair and nodded his thanks when Hermione set down the tea. She allowed the soup to be forgotten for a moment and sat down opposite him. He drained the cup and rubbed his eyes.

"Draco, what's going on?"

He stiffened at this and looked away. Well she always did catch on quick, he thought.

"Draco, please if something's happened then…" She didn't really know what to say. She didn't know how bad it was yet. "Have you and Snape had another fight?"

"Snape?" He asked, not hiding the confusion in his voice, "No, why?"

"Well, he sent a message from your mother to me. I thought it was strange that he didn't come directly to you. She says she loves you and she's fine, by the way."

Draco's grip on his cup increased. Well, this information didn't help. Snape was still acting differently towards him ever since he'd found out about Potter's mother. He was still aloof and haughty on the rare occasions he still came to Spinner's End but his eyes were nervous whenever he looked at Draco. There was almost a hint of what they looked like when he looked at Dumbledore in there. Draco had gathered that Dumbledore knew. Of course he did, he know everything. It was almost like he was treating Draco like a time bomb that would go off and destroy his life and the web he'd spun around it completely. This was what made Draco angry. Did he still think Draco was going to tell anyone. Merlin, he'd never even tell Hermione if needs be. What made him sad is that he could tell Snape was ashamed that Draco knew he was human. The fact that Snape had been able to protect Potter at all after his history with his parents was nothing short of saint-like. He had imagined a couple of times what it would have been like if Hermione had broken off their friendship and gone back to Weasley, had tried to imagine standing back and watching a child with Hermione's brown eyes and Weasley's hair bouncing around him constantly. It had only made him so angry that he'd wanted to blow apart the banister again. Snape didn't want to believe that though and it was making Draco frustrated. Even more so than when Neville made the same mistake five times in a row during lessons.

Hermione peered at him. He looked miles away. "Draco?"

Draco snapped out of it and looked back at her. She looked confused and as frustrated as he felt.

"Draco, what is going on? Please tell me!"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. Oh what was the point? She'd find out sooner or later. This was Hermione. She knew everything in the end.

"I… have a half-sister." Draco didn't look at her as he said it. He was looking over her head at the kitchen clock. When he lowered his gaze, her face was wide-eyed and baffled.

"I'm sorry?" She said, with a little shake of the head, clearly sure she'd heard wrong. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Elizabeth had a child before she died. A girl. My half-sister."

Hermione stared at him again. Draco could only watch as the full realisation of what he'd just said washed over her. She went from disbelieving to shocked to horror struck. On any other occasion, Draco might have found it funny but he wasn't in the mood to laugh. He decided to take advantage of her shocked induced silence.

"Last weekend, when you came to stay, I'd had a subconscious wandering with Elizabeth. She'd told me that it would explain everything. Her death, the reason why she came here, everything. Only it didn't. It ended abruptly and she vanished. I was distracted last Saturday because I was trying to work out what it all meant. So when we went to sleep together, I found her again and she showed me everything at last. The news she was pregnant, the birth, and why she went back. It turned out that she was actually trying to help that one time. But it went wrong and she was killed."

"Who…" Hermione cleared her throat, as her mouth had gone dry and her voice sounded hoarse, "Who did it?"

"The murder?" Hermione nodded. "My father."

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. Draco was surprised at this. Maybe on a subconscious level (he was using that a lot these days) he'd always known. But the shock of it had been somewhat cushioned by the news of his newly discovered sibling. He couldn't say it made too much difference to his psyche - he hated him before, he hated him now and he would hate him to the day he died.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, obviously mistaking his stony expression for anger and grief. "What happened to the baby?"

"She's with Henry, hidden away somewhere. A closely protected secret. It's for her own safety but…" He trailed off. "I saw her die." He interjected suddenly, "Elizabeth. I saw her die right before me. She was brave in the end. You'd have liked it. Announced to my father that she was a Half Blood and laughed in his face. It was a small victory for her but a good one."

"Does your father know about the baby?"

"Not a clue. Snape knows though. Has known for a while. Never told me though. Probably thought I'd take it the wrong way." A tiny smile quirked his lips. It felt alien on his face after a week. "She doesn't look at all like us you know. The Malfoy family. She's got brown hair and softer features. But she's got _my _eyes."

Hermione smiled. She sounded pretty already. "What are you going to do?"

Draco thought for a moment. "I'm going to… wait. Wait and see. And one day, search. I'll find her. Somehow."

Hermione reached out and took his hand. He let her hold it. They sat in contemplative silence for a while before an insistent bubbling caught her attention. The soup she had ignored was now bubbling and burnt. For once, she had no energy to get annoyed with herself for the mistake and simply made the soup vanish with a flick of her wand.

She rose up from her seat and walked to where Draco sat. She gently stroked his hair and rubbed his back in what she hoped were soothing notions. He closed his eyes at the contact and allowed it to absorb him. He stood with her and looked at her. Her breath caught a little as his grey eyes connected with hers. She didn't know why but they always had the ability to wind her completely with one look.

Wordlessly, he caught hold of her and brought him to his chest , slowly wrapping his arm around her shoulders, resting his cheek on her head. He wasn't normally a fan of hugs but today he just needed to be held and reassured that everything was going to be alright. Hermione fitted around his form like a glove though he already knew this. Everything about her was perfect.

He could feel placing feather-light kisses along his jaw-line and bent his head to capture her lips. It was an innocent kiss. Closed mouth and gentle. They broke apart slight before kissing again and again, each one growing more and more heated. Draco had forgotten how much he'd needed this. He cupped her face and held her close to him.

Hermione felt herself floating. Despite the news she'd heard, she felt like she'd been able to reach out to him. She ran her hands through his hair, holding him close to him. His kisses were passionate and demanding. It made her feel light on her feet. It took her a moment to realise that he'd actually physically picked her up and placed her on the kitchen table.

With him standing between her parted legs with her seated on the wooden tabletop, having never broken their kiss for a second, she could feel just how badly he wanted her to be close to him. She let out a tiny whimper, although muffled by Draco's busy mouth.

Despite what Lavender Brown had accused a few times, Hermione was a woman and a human and she had needs like anybody else. Also when such a gorgeous man was standing before you, hardly shying away from what he wanted, what could a girl do. Reaching out and showing a strength she didn't realise she possessed, she caught hold of his shirt and pulled. The buttons flew off and exposed his pale chest. Draco broke the kiss to look down in amazement at what she'd done only to be yanked back to her lips. Hermione may have been prudish once before but he'd changed all that and now she was going show him how much someone did need him. Her jumper was yanked off over her head and tossed over Draco's shoulder.

Draco kissed down to her neck and licked the part of her between her shoulder and neck that made her squirm. She gasped at the feel of it. Her bra came loose and joined her jumper somewhere on the floor. Draco pushed his weight down, forcing her to lie back on the table, and clearing it with one clean sweep of his arm. The cutlery crashed to the floor, sending china flying everywhere. Hermione and Draco didn't even trouble themselves to acknowledge the sound. Hermione was desperately trying to work the fly of Draco's trousers as he made the most of her exposed breasts, lavishing them with his full attention. Her skin smelt so pure and she tasted so good. He could happily do this all day. Sadly, Hermione had other ideas.

His trousers were pushed down by her feet, falling to his feet. She soon used the same technique with his boxers. Draco wasn't one to deny a woman. Pushing up her skirt and pulled down her underwear, he positioned himself and drove into her. They both gasped at the sensation. They both established a rhythm quickly and mingled their kisses with numerous moans and groans. This was the most intense it had ever been for them. It was the first time Draco had allowed his walls to fall down and allow her to see him for what he was: tired, wary of the world and battle worn. And yet, as Hermione made those sweet noises he couldn't get enough of, he didn't care. He didn't give a damn about Elizabeth, about Snape, about his bastard father, about the possibility of dying in war. He was here with Hermione and it felt amazing and intense and … _Oh Merlin, that felt good! _

He didn't know how long they were there when Hermione whimpered and tightened around him, shuddering in a way that made her look even more beautiful than usual, he let go himself. Resting his head on her shoulder, their sweat mingling together and his arms struggling to hold himself upright, he allowed the world to be the world and just enjoyed their moment of peace.

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed. Writing these kind of scenes is still a bit difficult for me so I decided to bite the bullet and just get on with it (after about five or six Jack Daniels which helped tremedously). I hope you enjoyed either way. Please leave feedback as I do love it. **


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is not mine. I have profited nothing but reviews from this story.**

Saturday had done Draco the world of good. Actually telling someone what he knew had lifted a weight that had been dragging him under. They talked for long spaces of time about what Katherine might be like. Hermione seemed truly fascinated by her now that the initial shock had ebbed slightly. Draco wondered if Henry treated her well. He'd heard of Potter's neglect at the hands of his own aunt and uncle. He tried to push that thought away though. Henry was a better man than that.

Hermione proved not only a eager listener but an eager distraction. The whole of Saturday seemed to have been a haze of sex. Draco didn't quite know where the hell this new, eager Hermione had blossomed from but he was willing to get down on his knees and give thanks to who it was that clearly loved him. So far the kitchen table, the stairs, the basin in the bathroom and the passage way floor had all been christened eagerly and thoroughly. He found it quite amusing to think that such a diligent and normally rule-obeying student like Hermione was allowing herself to be shagged into next week in her Professor's own house. It was with a mixture of relief however when she did eventually go back to Hogwarts. It gave him time to brew up an Energy Replenishing Potion ready for next time. Draco was fairly athletic and had a good stamina but he was also human and, truthfully, he was knackered!

Draco appreciated the little things about her as she curled up next to him in bed. They'd stopped trying to sleep on each sides of the bed and just got into the routine of Hermione sleeping on Draco's chest. He hadn't quite known how to take it when she'd argued his chest was comfier than any pillow but when she fell asleep on him, her curly hair tickling his skin and smelling like strawberries, he decided he honestly didn't care.

He found time to pen a reply back to Luna which he gave to Hermione to pass on. She read the letter that flew through the fireplace. Luna could be crafty when she wanted!

* * *

><p>Luna had been sat quietly at the Ravenclaw table, reading a Muggle book when Hermione had come up to her. She hadn't noticed her approaching immediately as she was engrossed deeply into the story. It was a sweet tell about a pretty woman who was held captive by a horrible ugly monster. A Beast they called him. It showed how the woman fell in love with the beast and with her love he transformed into a handsome prince. It was very nice. Luna liked Muggles' take on magic. She'd never heard of anyone being transformed magically just because someone had fallen in love with them but it was a lovely idea.<p>

So it was something of a surprise to Luna when a pair of arms engulfed her in a tight hug. Hermione's curly hair distorted her view but the faint whisper of "Thank you" made it clear that her little letter seemed to have had the desired effect. Before Luna could say anything further though, Hermione had scooted off back down the aisle towards Gryffindor table. Luna smiled serenely at the little skip in her step that Hermione had regained. Her posture was back to normal too which was a good sign. She turned to go back to reading her book when she noticed a piece of parchment by her dinner plate. Owl post hadn't arrived yet. Picking it up, she broke the wax stamp and read.

_Dear Luna_

_Thank you for your inquiries to my health. I'm perfectly well thank you and I am glad to hear you are too. You're correct - it had been a while._

_Neville seems to be progressing nicely though I have not been as dedicated as I usually am towards him as of late. Rest assured it will soon change. He didn't make a mistake (I don't think). _

_I'm sorry to hear Hermione has been upset and lonely. We have talked and she seems to be in much brighter spirits now. Please be there for her if she ever seems distracted or upset, as I cannot be there as often as I would like. _

_I will ask you to avoid using Snape's office to deliver your post in future as if caught it won't bode well for you. Please pass letters to Hermione in future. _

_I hope you are safe. _

_Regards_

_D.M._

Luna smiled and folded the letter. It was quite formal but Draco was formal in himself and a little aloof in nature. Yet it didn't mean he didn't care. Luna picked up her book and smiled. He may be a bit grumpy at times but he was a good friend and she liked all her friends.

* * *

><p>Neville had felt a little dejected as he Flooed his way to Spinner's End that evening. He was in for something of a shock however when he landed, he hadn't even brushed off the soot from his cardigan when Malfoy's voice rose up.<p>

"Oh good. You've arrived." Malfoy acknowledged, sounding rather vibrant yet not looking up from a book he was studying. Neville nodded. "Go stand over there." Malfoy dropped the book onto the desk and strode over to the other side of the room. Neville stood in his appointed position and scrutinised Malfoy. He looked a lot less tired. In fact, his pale parlour almost shone. He seemed alert, aware of everything and his eyes seemed to be burning Neville.

For the next three hours, the little living room of Spinner's End was alive with flashes and bangs as Draco hurled hex after hex at Neville. Neville was sweating and shaking but somehow had managed to bounce every nasty jinx off him and onto the side walls. He very nearly whimpered as he saw the cracks in the plaster boards that he was causing but he could never pause for half a second before another jinx came his way.

Neville was close to screaming at Malfoy to stop after two hours, for everything hurt all at once and he was sweating profusely. Yet Malfoy looked like he was having an easy time of it. He made it look easy and something was being triggered inside him to keep going. He needed to prove his worth.

Finally Malfoy lowered his wand and Neville nearly wept tears of joy. He collapsed onto the sofa and was baffled to see up and walking around quite casually.

"How…" Neville gasped, between desperate breaths, "How can you… do that… so easily?"

"Practise," Malfoy shrugged, "Duelling is a necessity nowadays."

"I can't do it that easily." Neville sighed.

Neville looked down at the floor rather dejectedly. When he noticed Malfoy hadn't said anything he looked up to find the tall blond man giving him an inquisitive look. "I sent some rather nasty jinxes your way just now. And yet you don't seem to be hurt in any way. You must have been doing something right."

Neville furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his tired body. Yes, he ached and yes, he was sweating but other than that, there was no damage. Hell, he didn't have so much as a scratch.

"But how…" Neville gaped. He looked at Malfoy in wide eyed wonder who simply raised his eyebrows in a "Did you expect anything less from me" kind of way.

"Just because Snape said you are useless, doesn't make it set in stone." Malfoy sat down, one seat down from Neville, on the sofa. "You've improved. Nothing will take that away from you."

Neville beamed from ear to ear and Malfoy had to swallow down a desire to laugh.

"You could do with being more physically fit though."

Neville looked at him, still looking happy yet a bit confused. "Fit?"

"You're certainly breathless. You need better stamina if you're going to survive in Battle. I've seen some of these Death Eaters. One sign of weakness and they'll be on you without a second thought."

Neville paled. "So what do I do?"

Draco looked him up and down. Quiddich? No chance, he remember the first broom lesson they had in first year. It resulted with a broken wrist for Neville and a fight with Potter for Draco.

"Try running. Or jogging or anything really. Potter uses the equipment sometimes after training. Tag along. Just work up a sweat and push yourself."

Neville felt sceptical but nodded. Malfoy's advice hadn't failed him so far and in all fairness he felt the need to gain more fitness. It was inevitable that he would get a stitch up his side whenever he ran to his lessons.

There was a pregnant pause and Neville realised how awkward this felt. He was basically alone with the person who had taunted him throughout his childhood. There was a small part of him that wanted to confront him about it, yell at him, maybe even strike him. Because as much of a idiot as people wrote him off as, he had a lot of anger. Draco killed that as he spoke.

"I hear you and Luna are something of an item now."

Neville snapped his head back to look at him. He hadn't been expecting _that_.

"Umm…" Neville choked, "Yeah. Yeah, we are."

Draco nodded nonchalantly, as if only vaguely interested. "A good choice." He added casually, "Girls like Luna are… well, a rarity at the very least."

Neville stared. This was Malfoy. Malfoy who had taken delightful pleasure in mocking him and Luna not short of a year ago. And yet he sounded… pleased for them? Well, as pleased as Malfoy ever sounded. And it had been Malfoy who had saved Luna from Crabbe and Goyle. He had to give him that. It had been a risk and he'd taken it willingly. Malfoy seemed to have taken it upon himself to look after him and Luna these days. Was it guilt? Maybe. But if that had been all there was to it, then surely he'd have stopped trying by now. He'd saved Luna and he was helping him. They'd be even by now. So maybe he did want to help. _Maybe Malfoy does have a heart_, Neville thought.

* * *

><p>The NEWT examinations were fast approaching and Hermione was spending as much time as she could possibly manage immersing herself in library books. Ron and Harry had accompanied her to the library at times to try and get in as much revision as they possibly could but Hermione had found their presence a little off putting. They kept having whispered conversations every five minutes and, despite Hermione's many glares, kept asking her questions to the most basic spells. Soon she gave up on the library and simply took the books to her dormitory so she could revise in private. She was turning herself into a hermit but she didn't care as her grades were really important. She always made sure that she didn't revise on Saturdays so she could go to Spinner's End… well, she took a couple of library books to skim through but that was just for light reading. It had been three weeks since she'd been told about Katherine and Hermione had done a lot of research on the matter. Though not to Draco's knowledge as she didn't know how he would react but it was to no avail anyway. Henry had done a wonderful job at keeping her existence a secret.<p>

Hermione could see despite Draco's initial plan to wait and bide his time that he was, in actual fact, desperate to look for her. She was herself and she was technically nothing to do with her.

Her constant visit's to Spinner's End had apparently caused some suspicions to come to the surface amongst her friends. Ginny had reported that Harry had voiced concerns about how much time she was spending with Draco but Ginny had dismissed it as part of the mission before Ron could jump in with his two cents worth. Hermione was slightly hurt that her friends had chosen to discuss it behind her back rather than come to her with it but seeing as the suspicions were in fact true and she was a terrible liar (it had been easy so far - no one had questioned her so she told no outright lies), she decided not to get overly antsy about it. Ginny and Luna knew - that was enough for now.

There was an anxious vibe flowing around the school though this time it wasn't entirely down to the news coming in every day of more and more deaths. People were all furiously revising in order to pass their exams that were fast approaching. It was almost comforting to have something close to a distraction and also for people to be on the same wavelength that she was on most of the time in terms of her studies.

Another change that Hermione had noticed, to her complete amazement, that Neville was following Harry down to the Quiddich pitch these days. Harry had announced, in a voice of ill-disguised amusement, that Neville was taking up exercise. From what Hermione had witnessed, it seemed Neville hadn't gotten used to the physical demands of it yet. He seemed constantly flushed and out of breath and sometimes looked like he had a constant stitch in his side. Yet, he wouldn't stop. He seemed determined. Hermione had on many occasions considered inviting him to join her on her occasional runs but then thought better of it. Her running time was her thinking time too and she'd rather not have to spend it making conversation and checking Neville for palpitations.

Hermione made a mental note to start back her running more frequently when her exams were over. She'd started to develop a hankering for chocolate and was eating quite a lot of it while she was revising. It was easy to do; you start with one piece of chocolate then another then another and before she knew it, she'd eaten an entire bag. Or two. She didn't really feel insecure about her figure and she didn't want to start. _Probably comfort eating taking over because of the wars and exams. Yes, that's it, _she reasoned. _I'm always stressed this time of year. _

And really she had more than enough reason to be stressed. The NEWT papers were really making her head hurt. She was flabbergasted at some of the potential questions Flitwick had asked her to study for charms. And when she looked at Defence against the Dark Arts, it made her want to cry. She had hoped finally getting the subject he'd always wanted to teach would sweeten Snape's mood. Apparently not. Hermione sometimes wondered if he enjoyed getting her stressed then corrected herself. That wasn't a question - he loved it! There was nothing better or more amusing to Snape to watch her, the self-appointed know-it-all of all the sixth years, get flustered or trip over her words. They may be on the same side but he still a bastard and he still loved it. _Well, let him see if he can beat me down, _as she popped another chocolate in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Draco loved music. He always had done. His mother had placed an enchantment on the piano to play for him whenever he had cried as a baby. Unless he'd wanted to be changed or fed, it had never failed to get him to sleep. Playing the piano had been second nature to him as he liked filling the echo filled dining room with gentle tunes.<p>

So the constant playing of the music box was all that was keeping him sane. He'd tried listening to a radio Hermione had tuned for him (a bizarre device to Draco but quite ingenious at the same time) but it was all full of weird pop drivel about broken hearts and getting drunk and, at that moment in time, they weren't exactly subjects he wanted to fill his ears with.

He still felt the gut wrenching pang of emotion in his stomach that he had felt when he'd first opened the box when he'd unwrapped it on Christmas morning. Yet now the more he heard the music, the more he took comfort in it. It was a reminder of his mother's love and some innocence that still existed in the world.

He missed his mother more than words. She was one of the most important people in his life. Which was why the need he felt to find Katherine was eating him up with guilt.

Merlin help him, but he needed to find her. He couldn't leave the damn house and he would bet a huge amount of Galleons that Henry had disconnected the Floo Network.

He hadn't seen Elizabeth for a month. It was so strange but he kind of missed her. He wished he could talk to her about the baby but it would probably be too painful. She'd certainly decided to give him some time to get his head around it. It was just as well as he still hadn't.

He wondered how his mother would take the news that the woman who had humiliated her was the mother to his sibling. Not well, he gathered. Well, who would be? He hid his face in his hands. Oh, help him, it was going to be painful!

He'd considered letting the information go and moving on but it was no longer an option. He needed to know.

* * *

><p>Hermione wretched into the toilet. This wasn't the way she'd planned on spending her morning. She'd not even made it to breakfast when a wave of nausea hit her. All the chocolate she'd indulged in came back with a vengeance. The third time this week she'd vomited.<p>

Hermione flushed the evidence away, her body shaking. _Keep calm, _she demanded but her body simply wouldn't comply. Panic was seeping through her veins. She wasn't stupid - she knew what vomiting in the mornings normally meant.

NO! She shook her head fiercely. She wasn't stupid. She may have had sex but she had always been careful. Granted she'd been taking protection even before she'd started having sex. Her mother had taken her to the Muggle doctors when she had been younger due to problems with her menstrual cycle. She'd been put on the Contraceptive pill as it had effects on periods as well as birth control. She took them every day at 3pm without fail. Draco hadn't worn protection when they'd been intimate. He'd offered to cast the Contraceptive spell but she'd read somewhere that Muggle and Magical birth control can cancel one another out when taken together and she knew that Draco had never even heard of a condom let alone used one. Most witches and wizards hadn't in fact.

Breathing deeply and evenly, she pulled out the pack of tablets from the bathroom drawer and checked. Yep, they were all gone. Hermione's heart rate decreased and she breathed evenly again. No, she was being stupid. She had just been overindulging.

Feeling much calmer, she straightened up and got in the shower.

Hermione went about her days as normal and made the point to avoid sugary sweets. She even went for a run and felt energised and fresh. Yes, she was perfectly alright. Nothing wrong at all.

That mentality began to melt away however when she woke the next morning to find herself nauseous once more. After vomiting again, she took her wand off the bed stand and breathed deeply.

_Okay_, she thought, _the best way to find out is to just … well check. It's probably just paranoia_.

Pointing the wand tip at her stomach, she breathed in and whispered the incantation. She closed her eyes. _It can't be. It can't… _But her thoughts stopped as she opened her eyes to a blue light.

She dropped her wand yet it didn't even register. She sank down onto the bed, her heart pounding in her ears. How… when…. So many questions screamed around Hermione's head. She knew no birth control was full proof but she'd never even skipped a day. She'd known that the need for sugar had been out of character for her but he thought she just liked sweets.

Sweets.

Fred and George's bag of sweets.

With the puking pastel inside.

Where she'd vomited up the contents of her stomach. Including her pill.

Hermione suddenly felt like she was the most unbelievably stupid girl imaginable. How could she have not realised that there would have been a risk? Because she'd been preoccupied about Draco and she'd been so relieved to have him open up to her again that any implications of what they were doing on the table in the kitchen had vanished around her.

Hermione let her body fall onto the bed, her eyes swimming with tears, as the implications truly washed over her.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I know what you're thinking as this little plot twist has been done to death and then some but this was where it was always going to go and I'm not lying when i say it is ESSENTIAL to the story and as Dumbledore said to Harry "this is my party" so don't yell at me. I'd like to think that I'd have a more angsty feel to it. The end of this story will certainly be... but that's a while off yet. Leave reviews telling me what you think either way. The more feedback, the harder I work to update more frequently. Thanks guys.<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any profit from this story.**

**I've been quite surprised at how nice everyones been about the twist. I was expecting more resistance so thank you for that. **

It was though Hermione had been put in slow motion for the next two days. Everyone was running past her in the halls, dashing around for their lessons and talking loudly about the most trivial things that seemed to echo in her ears. Nobody seemed to see Hermione. It was as though they looked right through her whenever pupils crossed her path. Of this Hermione was glad for she felt a numbness that couldn't be broken. It was becoming noticeable too. She hadn't raised her hand to answer a question once the past few days and Harry had actually felt her forehead to check she wasn't running a temperature.

Hermione hadn't so much as read a page in a book for over two days - totally unheard of normally for her but right now not even reading could divert her attention away from the fact that inside her stomach a child was growing. Oh she'd tried, relentlessly, to bury herself in books to take herself away from the reality of her situation but the words kept blurring and her eyes couldn't focus on the words let alone their meaning.

She had taken the wand test five times. Every time it glowed blue at the tip and every time new tears formed in her eyes. She had even gone to new lengths and broken her own rule: abusing privileges of trust in the Hospital Wing and stole the ingredients for pregnancy potion. She drank the contents and her abdomen glowed gold - the sign for a growing foetus.

Which was now why she could no longer avoid the issue as she stood before the bathroom mirror in her underwear, staring at her stomach. There was hardly any sign she'd put on weight apart from the tiniest curving of her tummy and she'd had to squint hard to see _that_. She stared at herself for a long time as she took herself in. Her skin was pale, her face was gaunt and her eyes were red. She looked a holy mess yet there was nothing inside her to want to pamper herself right now. Pulling on her dress gown and tying the knot just where her abdomen had rounded, she walked to the bedroom and sat down. She needed to think. Hard.

She was pregnant. It was undeniable. But where to go from here?

She could… end the pregnancy. There was a spell, she knew that, that could be performed before the second month of pregnancy that would have the baby… She knew the spell well yet during one of her more hysterical moments when she'd lifted her wand and went to say the words, her voice faltered, her grip loosened and the wand dropped to the floor. Just the thought of doing something so rash made her eyes fill dangerously.

No, she couldn't. She just couldn't. Yes, she was scared, yes, she was unprepared and yes, the timing for her to conceive her first child could not have been worse, but this was all her fault. She'd made the mistake, not the baby. The baby was a complete innocent. Enough innocents had died lately.

And yet she couldn't imagine two worse parents for a child right now. Hermione was a Muggleborn and Draco was a traitor of the Death Eaters who was presumed dead. If any one ever found out that the child she carried was Draco's not only would the baby be in the worst possible danger, they would discover that Draco was alive. A man can't die and then four months later someone announces their a month pregnant with their child.

She was meant to go to war. It was a given. She knew that as soon as Dumbledore was killed all out war would be declared. Harry, her and Ron were expected the lead the fight. She could hardly do that heavily pregnant!

And then there was Draco. She held her head in her hands. Oh Merlin, Draco. What the hell was he going to say? What would he do? Would he want the baby? Unlikely. Would he demand she get rid of it? Would he simply pass out?

The relationship would come out in the open naturally once it became clear she was expecting. She could see it now. Harry would collapse, Ron would blow a blood vessel, Ginny would look bemused, Luna would start spouting off about how Nargel eggs were good for a baby and Snape would be furious. Oh goodness, there was no hope was there?

She could have the baby and then give it away. Her conscience would be clearer than if she had the baby aborted and someone somewhere would gain a child that they may desperately long for. Plus the baby would be safer if the parentage was not known. The baby would undoubtedly be beautiful.

She gulped. Her baby would be beautiful. With Draco as the father, how could it be anything else? Would it have white blonde hair like Draco's? Or would it be muddy brown like hers? Her curls or silky like his? Tall and slender like its father or petite and small like its mother?

No! She shook her head frantically. Don't dwell on that. Growing attached would be the worst possible thing she could do right now. A child deserved to be safe and she couldn't give that to the baby. Adoption was the best option. No one would want her to keep the child when they knew who the father was, she swallowed. She was not so blind as to imagine people queuing to throw her baby showers. Holding the dressing gown closely to herself, she blinked back tears. This was the right decision. It was. It would be…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville clung to his knees and panted for breath. His face was scarlet and he was sweating buckets. He'd just completed five laps of the pitch and he wondered whether the pain in his knees would ever go away.

Harry had questioned him as to why he was putting himself through so much pain just to gain some exercise many times yet Neville had simply made up some story about wanting to feel healthier. Technically speaking it was true, but mainly because he wanted to be able to rival Malfoy with the stamina he possessed with duelling.

He knew that his friends found the whole debacle of Neville training rather comical but he was determined. And the effects were beginning to slowly show. He wasn't as tired any more, he didn't feel breathless when he ran for classes and his cardigans felt looser. Luna had smiled tenderly and said that he looked very nice.

He was always sore the next day but he always went back for more. He couldn't describe the good feeling he felt but it made him feel like he'd achieved the impossible every time. Standing up tall, he strode back to the castle. Time for the showers and to see Luna. She was _very _into the new him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco had paced the living room, checked the clock fifty times and made about five cups of tea, all of which had gone cold and been poured down the sink, untouched. It was Saturday, it was now three pm and Hermione wasn't there. She always turned up at ten am exactly, never any later, and it became glaringly obvious to Draco that she wasn't coming. Panic gripped him. Had something happened to her? Had someone hurt her?

Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, he scribbled a note and thrown down some Floo powder so the green flames flickered. He threw the letter into the fire and it was eaten up by the flames, hopefully on it's way to Snape.

The ten minutes that ticked by seemed to slow down so much, the clock may as well have stopped ticking altogether. So when the flames rose up and a dark, annoyed looking, figure stepped out of the flames, Draco jumped to his feet at once.

"You wrote?" Snape said sardonically, the note Draco had just wrote clasped between his forefinger and his thumb and not looking particularly pleased at being interrupted from whatever it was he was doing.

"Where is she?" Draco demanded, not in the mood for Snape's demeanour at that particular moment.

Snape merely raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure that this subject is lost on me, Draco."

"Hermione! Where's Hermione? Is she ill? Has she been hurt?"

Snape's eyebrows rose higher still yet the bored, annoyed expression stayed.

"I'll have you know that Miss Granger is in perfect health."

Draco went quiet a moment. "She's alright?"

"Well, there certainly seemed nothing wrong with her when she was at breakfast this morning with Potter and Weasley."

Draco felt winded. She was alright yet she hadn't come. Why?

"In future, Draco, if you and Granger have one of your little domestics, don't interrupt me."

Draco's head snapped up. Why had he used the word 'domestics'? Did he know about the two of them? But Snape's cloak had already disappeared into the flames before he could even look at his godfather's face. It occurred to him then that it was the first time they'd been alone again without the secret of Snape's alliance hanging like a dead weight over them. Draco had been too worried to dwell on it.

His head was spinning. Hermione was good and well yet she had chosen to spend time with Potter and Weasley. His grip on the armchair scratched the fabric. What the hell was that about? They'd parted on good, no excellent, terms their last visit. What the hell had he done this time?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione roamed the halls aimlessly. Not being at Spinner's End on a Saturday was an alien feeling and she didn't like it much. But she couldn't go. She couldn't look Draco in the eye and pretend that everything was normal and she wasn't in fact pregnant with his baby. She was never a good liar so the trick was not to even attempt it.

She'd attended breakfast with Harry and Ron who seemed quite chirpy that she wasn't going to Spinner's End that weekend which irritated her somewhat. She'd listened them talking about Quiddich even though they knew she had little to no interest in the subject and enjoyed the normal atmosphere that she'd been deprived of as of late. She had to make a quick exit however when a bout of morning sickness kicked in. She only just made it to the girls bathroom.

She couldn't help but think of the baby. She wondered that if she did what she was planning whether it would grow up hating her. She could hand it over to the best parents in the world and the child would still potentially have a chip on its shoulder due to the knowledge that its own mother didn't want it. Hermione's eyes filled. In any other circumstances, at any other time, she would never… but this wasn't normal. This was dangerous. This was what was best for the baby. So why did it feel like she'd drunk liquid ice whenever she thought about giving the child away?

Her thoughts had taken over so much she very nearly walked headlong into someone. She stopped abruptly and went to apologise when she saw the figure was none other than Snape.

_Oh hell, not today…._

"Miss. Granger?" Snape asked, "May I ask what you are doing wandering the halls on a day like this? I would have thought you would be at my residence today?"

"I…I was just feeling a little weird - headache - and… well, I just…"

"You really ought to improve your lying skills, I would have thought for an obsessive know-it-all you would have swotted up on that also."

Hermione blanched slightly. He hadn't been quite that harsh for a while. He was looking at her with a new kind of coldness that made her want to shrink away and hide.

"Well, seeing as you are shirking your duties you may as well make use of yourself while doing so. The Headmaster would like a meeting to discuss how you are coping with Healer training. If you can fit it into your schedule of loitering the halls that is."

And before Hermione could even answer, he turned and swept away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape entered his office and slammed it shut so hard, his shelves shook. Something was wrong.

Draco had clearly no idea what it was he'd done wrong which was a first and Granger was hiding something. He'd inspected her closely. She didn't look ill. Worn down and tired, but if anything she had a glow to her.

Snape had seen that glow before. He hoped and prayed to every great wizard that ever lived that he was wrong….

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione went to her dormitory and shut the portrait, intent on staying there until 9pm that night. She'd been foolish to think that going on as normal would work now. She knew she wasn't herself and she couldn't snap back either.

There'd been something in Snape's eyes that had unnerved her deeply. Was it anger? Or fear? He looked as though he could see straight through her. Hermione clasped a hand on her stomach at the thought.

Hermione's plan for seclusion was met with a few brick walls. For one thing, nobody seemed to want to leave her alone. Harry and Ron knocked on the door, as did Ginny and then Luna. She made no noise or attempt to alert the first three to her presence and simply waited for them to get the hint that no one was there, as she sat on the sofa watching the fire flicker and spit. By Luna though, she lost patience and wrenched the portrait open, to bark a "WHAT?" at Luna.

"It's time to go to the Hospital." Luna announced jovially, obviously having not recognised Hermione's snappy tone.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush. "H-Hospital? Why would I want to go there?"

"Because we're on Healer duty." Luna mentioned gently. Hermione thought for a moment and then remembered she had to help Madame Pomfrey today. In a ward full of potions to help pregnancy hidden deep within the store cupboard.

"I'm not coming. I don't feel well." Hermione sighed.

"Well, then surely the Hospital wing is the best place for you." Luna smiled.

"No! No… I just want to be left alone for a little while."

"What kind of illness are you feeling? Headache, bad tummy-"

"Look, will you just leave me _alone?" _Hermione practically screeched and slammed the portrait shut. Hermione seethed for a moment at the inability for people to take the bloody hint when a person just wanted to be left alone. So when she heard another timid knock on the portrait, she was ready to rip them apart verbally. Opening the portrait, she saw no one was there. They'd left something though. It was a little vial of Replenishing Potion and a Chocolate Frog bouncing happily about on the floor. The note by the side read: _Feel better soon, Luna. _

Hermione's anger melted and terrible, terrible guilt overcame her. Luna was only trying to help, she'd never mean to hurt anyone, and she'd bitten her head off and been vile to her. She picked up the vial and the frog and went back inside, closing the door and falling against it where she just cried softly. Merlin help her, this was too much.

She stayed on the floor for a long time, having eaten the chocolate and drank the potion (neither did anything to make her feel better) before dragging herself to have a shower. She washed leisurely, trying to get rid of the feeling of hopelessness imbedded on her skin. If she was going to look at Dumbledore in the eyes, she needed to feel professional and well-put together. She put on her most sensible jumper and jeans and tied her hair up in a knot.

It didn't take her too long to get to the office with the folder of her progress clutched against her chest like a shield. The halls were deserted. Pupils tended to keep to their common rooms on weekend nights these days apparently. She knocked timidly on the door of the office (a little like Luna did, she remembered sadly) and stepped inside.

The book covered, elegantly designed office with its silvery ornaments and proud phoenix was quiet as she walked in. At first she thought maybe he was not there at all. Then a voice rang out from atop the second floor.

"AH, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore immerged, his silver hair and beard longer than ever and purple robes billowing. It occurred to Hermione in the instant that this was the first time she had seen Dumbledore properly for quite a while.

"Professor." She replied evenly, not moving for her spot.

"I apologise for my abrupt invitation but well you see this is the first weekend we have both had off for some time and I thought it best to check in on your progress." He motioned to the chair, opposite his own for her to sit down in. They sat down. Hermione knew she looked painfully stiff and tense, but there was nothing she could do to relax. Dumbledore on the contrary looked positively mellow. His blackened hand caught her attention. It was worse than ever. He saw her line of sight and pulled his sleeve down further as to not make her linger on it for too long.

"Is it painful?" She asked quietly.

"A little." He nodded. "I am fortunate that I will not suffer too long." Hermione's throat narrowed and it felt like she was choking but she ripped her eyes from his blackened, dead-looking hand and opened her folder promptly. She realised she'd not made any notes in the past few days but didn't have enough in her to care too much about something like that.

She read what she'd learnt out of Healing out of the folder, her eyes never lifting from the pages before her to look at the Headmaster and her tone of voice, unenthusiastic, never changing. She finished after a few moments and lifted her head to finally look at Dumbledore in the eyes. He look solemn, but not in a way that showed he was angry at the lack of oomph in her delivery but in a rather confused way.

"Miss. Granger, is there something wrong?"

"No." Hermione answered, a little more high pitched than she would have liked, "Everything is quite alright."

"Are you sure? You seem a little withdrawn."

"I am sure." Hermione stated in voice that was becoming strained from having to act nonchalant for so damn long.

Dumbledore leant forward slowly and said in a quieter, gentler voice, "Miss. Granger, if anything is troubling you deeply, maybe I could help."

Any kind of strength that Hermione had been clinging onto in those moments snapped. Tears began cascading down her cheeks and she held her head in her hands as she let out heartbroken sobs, her body shaking from the force of them.

"Help me?" She choked out, "Help me? No one can help me! It's too late!"

For the next few moments, Hermione allowed her tears to fall freely. It felt slightly liberating to cry with the utter helplessness she felt. It was however shadowed by the embarrassment of losing control in front of her headmaster. She held her head in her hands for a long time, reluctant to raise her head to look at the reaction that would be on Dumbledore's face.

Finally taking her hands away but still looking any where but Dumbledore, she heard a light clink on the office table. Looking slowly, she saw a glass of Mead.

"Maybe this will help you a little. It has a relaxing quality to it." He interjected, rather calmly. Hermione stared at the glass. Alcohol.

She shook her head. "I can't drink that."

"Are you not fond of Mead. I have some wine if you prefer."

"I can't drink alcohol. At all."

A brief silence. "And may I inquire as to why you do not care for such beverages."

Hermione could feel herself trembling. But this had to be done.

"I'm pregnant."

Hermione wondered whether Dumbledore had heard her as it had come out in a very hoarse whisper but found herself in no doubt when he transfigured the mead to a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Then perhaps this will be more appropriate for quenching your thirst." He said. Hermione looked at him for the first time. There was no signs of anger on his face or even of shock. He looked completely at ease and relaxed. Hermione was startled and a little offended by this but was feeling far too fragile for taking offence. Picking up the glass, she took a shaky sip. Her tears had dried on her face and it made the skin feel tight and unclean.

"I take it that this news has come as something of a shock to you, Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore interjected.

Hermione gave a humourless chuckle. "You could say that."

"May I enquire as to who the father is?"

Hermione gripped the glass even tighter, so much so that she was surprise it didn't shatter in her hand, and averted her eyes again. Heart hammering in her chest, she swallowed.

"Draco Malfoy."

Another silence and Hermione could look at the Headmaster. Dumbledore broke the silence.

"I see. Well, that was my first guess."

Hermione's head snapped to look at Dumbledore so quickly, her neck clicked. She ignored it however.

"What?"

"Oh make no mistake, Miss. Granger," Dumbledore smiled (actually smiled!), "I've had something of an inkling that your relationship with Mr. Malfoy had left its platonic stage long ago. As talented at your subjects as you are, you're not a very convincing actress."

Hermione was gaping like a fish. "But then… why even ask?"

"Oh, simple manners. It is not always polite to simply assume. It crosses wires somewhat. For all I knew, you and Mr. Malfoy had experienced a break up and you and Mr. Weasley could have reconciled." Hermione let out a snort of derision. "Though clearly not." Dumbledore finished.

Hermione took a more hefty swig of pumpkin juice. Her head was throbbing. Dumbledore knew about her and Draco. He seemed remarkably calm at the news she was carrying his child. He seemed to be more concerned with her fluid intake than the fact she was pregnant, for Merlin's sake.

"Why aren't you shocked? Angry? Outraged at our stupidity?"

Dumbledore gave another smile. "Miss. Granger, very little shocks me at my age, getting angry isn't likely to help the situation and rest assured, this happens to all kinds of people, Muggle and Wizards alike. You're not the first person this has happened to."

Hermione didn't know what to say. What could she say?

"I take it that you're having doubts about motherhood?" Dumbledore said, rather ruefully.

Hermione swallowed.

"Yes. I… I'm thinking about giving it away."

Dumbledore's expression changed. He now looked fully alert.

"And why is that?"

"Because… because I'm so young. I'm only seventeen and I've never even been around babies for a long period of time. And then there's the fact it's Draco's. People are going to be so shocked… and angry. Some people in the Order still haven't accepted Draco." She sniffed. " If I have the baby and it comes out that Draco is the father, Death Eaters will do the math and realise that Draco is still alive. They'll be after him as soon as they know and they'll kill him. And then the baby! Parents of a traitor and a Muggleborn - it will be under Harry for the person they most want to torture and kill!" Hermione's voice was becoming desperate and high. She wanted to make Dumbledore understand. Understand why she was absolutely terrified, about how in doing what she planned it may save lives even if it tainted hers forever, knowing her child was out there somewhere and she had no idea where. "I have to fight. It's been decided - by everyone! Harry needs me, the Order do, I can't with a child! I don't know what you've planned with Harry but its bad, I know it, and he'll need help. If I don't he could be killed and I can't let him die! He's one of the few people in the world I'll have left!" Hermione voice had grown hysterical and now she was sobbing openly as she rambled on. She could barely breathe.

She hadn't even realised that Dumbledore had stood up until he felt him pat her gently on the back. It only made her cry more.

"Miss. Granger, noble as those reasons are, I doubt believe for a moment it's what you truly want."

"Of course it's not." Hermione croaked. "But…"

"Miss. Granger, may I request we take a little trip?"

Hermione lifted her head to look up at the old man. His arm was raised in a manner that reminded her of when a man wanted to escort a woman somewhere in those old films.

"But Sir, we can't Apparate within Hogwarts."

"You forget who you're talking to." Hermione looked from him to his arm and hesitantly placed her hand on it. She was thrown suddenly into the familiar vacuum feeling that made her feel like she was suffocating as colours and shapes flashed before her and were gone as quickly. She stumbled and fell as they landed, a first for her, onto a cold hard floor. It felt like stone.

There was a click and a ball of light flew to a torch raised high upon a wall. The wall too was made of stone. A few more clicks and the torches were all eliminated upon the walls. Hermione stared around in wonder.

They were underground, it was clear. There were no windows with only the torches providing light. The room they stood in was huge. It was about the same size and height as the Great Hall though there was no enchanted sky above them. Beds lined the sides in a fashion that reminded her of the Hospital Wing although this one was more extensive. There were two doors either side and a portrait right down the very end of the wing of Eagle with it's wings spread, gold and majestic.

"Where are we?"

"This, Miss. Granger, is a little known headquarter of the castle. This is the bunker."

"It's… it's part of the castle?" Hermione's head was buzzing. In all the research she'd done on the school and the castle in general, she had never not once read about an underground section. "Then how come no one has ever heard of it?"

"Oh, it's existence is known to a very limited amount of people, some of whom are no longer amongst us. This is a place that was intended for use if necessary but never came to pass. You see, in Professor Dippitt's day, the Muggle population were experiencing some kind of war of their own. The Second World One I do believe?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded, following him as he slowly started walking down the bunker. "World War Two."

"Well, the parent's of Muggleborns were reluctant to send their children unless they were completely sure that they would be safe. The parent's of pure and half bloods were also worried. One of those bizarre explosive contraptions-"

"A bomb?"

"Precisely. Well, it had somehow got past our Muggle repelling shields and caused considerable damage to Gringotts. No one was killed thankfully, but we had some shaken parents nonetheless. So the Headmaster vowed to make new precautions. The bunker was fashioned on the types that Muggles used - an ingenious idea I will agree. Luckily such a drastic facility was never needed. Until now."

Hermione stopped walking as he too came to a halt.

"It is true. I had planned on you accompanying Harry on his mission against Voldemort but now that it no longer seems you will be in fit condition, I believe I found the person to man this hospital."

"You want me… to stay here?"

"Indeed."

Hermione looked around at the huge bunker again. She was meant to look after this. Why?

"But what use will I be stuck down here?" Hermione demanded.

"Miss. Granger, in a short time, I will no longer be here. Professor Snape will take over the school and I believe he will do all he can do to protect the pupils of Hogwarts, but he cant do anything that could jeopardise his alibi, so to speak. Otherwise the school will be fully at the mercy of the Death Eaters. The Carrows are the vile siblings that Voldemort will send in, they relish pain and will enjoy dishing it out. We need someone who will provide a safe haven and to nurse them back to health."

"Why can't Madame Pomfrey?"

"Madame Pomfrey will be under orders not to treat those who have been punished. She won't like it but will have no choice. I trust Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Weasley will round up those who have been hurt. You must remain hidden at all times. The Muggleborn friend of Harry's will be the prize bait should the Death Eaters ever get hold of you. I would also advise you to persuade Miss. Lovegood to accompany you down here and to remain hidden."

"Luna?"

"It appears her father, Xenophillius, has been a little outspoken in his views towards the Death Eaters and support of Harry and me. While I appreciate the sentiment, it is a little foolish in these dangerous times. Also Miss. Lovegood is trained in medical magic so she should be of some help."

Hermione took it all in. It sounded bizarre but somehow sounded like it could work.

"But what about Harry? I promised I'd help him."

"I think it is about time Harry and Mr. Weasley were able to stop depending on your intellect to help them quite so much. Help them before they leave but ultimately you must now stay here. Even if you go through with your plans to have the child adopted, you can not go with them in your condition. Though now, it would seem you have the option to keep the child."

"But if they find out-"

"They will find out that Draco is alive. Everything will have to come out in the end. They don't have to know the paternity of the baby. It could be anyone's child. Also within these walls you can go through your pregnancy in peace and keep the child close by and away from danger."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a sorrowful look.

"Miss Granger, every life is precious. I know that you will be a good mother and I know you can do this. So I must ask: will you protect my pupils and your unborn child?"

Hermione was silent. She was still scared, yet now there was something new bubbling up within her. A new strength.

"I will."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna looked up at the sky. It was dark now yet the moon was big and blazing. It seemed to eliminate the night sky and therefore the castle was still visible from her bedroom window. All the other Ravenclaw girls were asleep in the dormitory and didn't rouse when she got out of bed and gone to the window to bask in the moonlight. She hadn't been sleepwalking as much anymore yet she was still wearing shoes. It was best to be safe.

It had been a very strange day. Neville wouldn't come to dinner until he'd finished running, Harry was looking more agitated than usual and Hermione had been mean to her. Hermione was never mean to her. Not on purpose. But then again, she'd said she was ill and she did look pale. She hoped the potion she left behind had helped and the chocolate had cheered her up.

She wondered what had gone wrong this time. Her and Mr. Malfoy had seemed as happy as they came lately. And it was now Saturday. She was meant to be with him on Saturdays. Odd. Very odd.

Her and Neville never argued. There was nothing to argue over. She didn't like arguments. She thought they were horrible. There was an old Muggle saying that said if you argue a lot, it shows how much you love them. She thought this was very strange as she knew she loved Neville anyway. How could she not?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione returned to her chambers, dazed and drained. Maybe it was Apparition. Or maybe her condition.

She lay down on her bed and looked up at the four poster curtain above her. So… she was going to be a nurse for the school with Death Eaters only a few feet above her. She was going to have the baby and then keep it. She was going to be a mother.

For the first time, she allowed herself to think about the child in detail. Would it be a boy or a girl? Possibly a boy. Didn't boys run in the Malfoy family? But then again, Lucius and Elizabeth had a child and she was a girl. She was the result of conceiving outside of Pure Bloods so maybe… Would it be a stickler for the rules like her or a little more laid back and troublesome like its father? The idea of a child with Malfoy's attitude when he was eleven made her shudder. Well, Malfoy heir or not, this child was not going to be a pampered prince or princess. It would have love and affection and plenty of it but it wouldn't be spoilt or lazy. It would be taught right and wrong. Maybe it would love reading like her. She had a feeling the child would be clever. Malfoy was naturally clever though he never seemed to want to put in too much effort unless completely necessary when it had come to exams. They were both competitive though.

Hermione smiled at the thought of her child challenging people to duelling competitions in the halls and charming their way out of it when caught by a teacher. She realised that it was the first time she had smiled whilst thinking of the baby and it made her feel warm all over. Sliding her hand up her jumper, she placed her hand flat on her ever so slightly rounded tummy. She was going to have a baby and now she felt ready to do it.

But first the hard part: she had to tell Draco he was going to be a father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ENCOURAGED her?"

Snape's voice carried around Dumbledore's office as he stood before the Headmaster, looking a mixture of livid and panicked.

"That I did, Severus, and I believe I have her approval."

"I can't believe this. I arranged for her to come up here to get the truth, not for you to offer the bloody bunker for a crèche!"

"You would rather she not keep the child?" Dumbledore asked, his voice delicately inflected to indicate his disapproval.

"Do you have any idea how much more danger you've put her in? When they find out-"

"Who's to say they'll find out? They could simply assume the child is Mr. Weasley's."

"Then the child will apparently have a father whose a blood traitor. That's no better! It will be a miracle if that child remains safe from danger!"

"I see no reason for the child would be discovered. She'll spend the majority of her pregnancy underground. Very few people will know she's pregnant and had a child at all."

Snape looked like he wanted to slam his head against Dumbledore's desk. "Headmaster, I think you're forgetting the fact these two parents-to-be aren't even eighteen yet! How will the cope if, Merlin willing, they survive all this?"

"They are two intelligent people I'm sure they can do this. Also I believe they love each other, although they don't seem to know this themselves yet, bless them."

"LOVE ISN'T ENOUGH SOMETIMES!" Snape roared, his anger boiling hot in his veins, furious at how much his mentor was piling on his godson. He expected to have Dumbledore roar back at him as he looked angry. Instead he said, very softly.

"And yet it's been enough for you for nearly all your life."

Snape's skin went white. How dare he bring that up!

"Though I would not worry yourself about me for too long, Severus." Dumbledore sighed, his voice back to normal. "Tell me, when are they coming?"

Snape looked at Dumbledore. He looked as calm as they came. Snape hated it.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks." Dumbledore nodded as though the date was very agreeable to him. "Well, then lets make sure we help the couple the best we can. For soon… it will be time."

**A/N - Hope you liked this. I hope I did a good job at showing Hermione's fears of parenthood (I was never going to have her give the baby up) as I know for myself if I'd gotten pregnant at seventeen I'd have been so scared.**

**A/N - My lecturers have decided they hate me and have piled assignments ten feet high on me so they're going to be my prioriety for the time being. So leave some reviews for me to brighten my day. ALL reviews are valued to me. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Ok I am soooooo sorry about the massive delay but I weren't kidding about the work. It's been chaos and I've had to prioritize. I hope this super long chapter makes up for it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all. Just a dull life and a wish to be closer to Hogwarts.**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up Sunday morning feeling tired but with a new kind of zeal for life. Her hand was still flat on her stomach and she smiled a little. She wondered if the baby was aware of much yet. She'd heard that babies in the womb come out recognising their mother's voice because they've been able to hear them for nine months. If this was true, she hoped the baby wouldn't remember the rant she went into with Dumbledore listing all the reasons why she couldn't keep the baby.<p>

Hermione sighed. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was still scared but it wasn't a terrible, mind numbing fear. It was more nervous fear mingled with apprehension and a little bit of excitement. Now she knew that she could still do her bit for the war and keep the baby safe, she felt stronger. She felt a little more prepared for the fall out that would inevitably come. This reminded her...

It was seven o'clock and it was Sunday. No lessons and hardly anything to do (well, there was revision, but for possibly the first time in her life, studying didn't seem to be her number one priority). Dumbledore knew. It would only be a matter of time before Snape found out. Draco hadn't been the first to know he was going to be a father. The least she owed him was to tell him face-to-face and soon. She could wait until next week for Saturday, but that would mean Snape could find out and tell him before she had the chance and she didn't think she would be able to bear the guilt of him finding out through Snape, who wasn't exactly famed for his gently, softly approach to things. Cowardice wasn't her style.

She bathed and dressed and steeled herself for what was undoubtedly to come. She considered her normal clothes to wear out but paranoia over someone spotting her slightly rounded midriff took over and she pulled out her old grey baggy jumper and let it cover her up.

The halls were quiet as she traipsed down towards the corridor with Snape's office. She wondered if maybe Snape would be in the office again standing guard for any intruders. However after knocking the door five times, she concluded he wasn't there and turned the knob of the door. She was surprised to find the office was completely empty without any kind of spell protecting his precious study. Had he been expecting her to visit? Did he know? Hermione fought the panic. What did it matter now? She was inevitably going to get bigger and bigger and there would only be so long where she could pass it off as being gluttonous before she would be announcing the news.

Hermione went to the fireplace and took a handful of Floo Powder. She held it in her hand for a moment, breathing evenly (with some effort) and looking into the empty grate. The temptation to throw the powder into the grate and scream "_TAKE ME HOME!" _was overwhelming. But then what would happen. Well firstly she'd be stuck in the chimney as her parents had opted for an electric fire and she didn't fancy repeating the Weasley's mistake when they'd tried collecting Harry for the Quiddich World Cup. Then she'd have to explain to her parent's why she was home. Her parents…. Hermione had no clue how they would react. She thought maybe her mum would be a bit understanding about her need to keep this baby. But her dad… Oh Lord, he was going to blow a gasket when he found out. He'd had to have a long lie down and a very hefty swig of brandy when he'd found out Hermione was a witch. Then again, they all had.

She let the powder fall into the grate and the emerald flames rose up. Stepping in, she closed her eyes and pushed thoughts of her family back. Not now, not yet.

"SPINNER'S END!"

The spinning sensation that came with Floo travel was a rather nasty shock to Hermione now. The early morning nausea had been restrained so far but it was threatening to break free. Screwing her eyes shut, she prayed that her breakfast remained where nature intended it to stay. Or at least where she wanted it to stay. Her feet hit the surface of the hearth hard and had to swallow down the bile that threatened to break free. Leaning against the walls of the fireplace, she breathed deeply, praying the bile would subside enough for her to not be sick.

Slowly stepping out of the fireplace, she stopped dead to find someone was waiting for her. Draco was stood in the doorway with his hands deeply in his pockets and staring at her with a stare that made Hermione want to shrink away. His hair was messy and there was an air about him that suggested that he hadn't slept well. _Oh no, has Snape told him? _

"Where were you?"

Draco's question confused Hermione. "I'm sorry?"

"Why didn't you turn up?"

Hermione felt the realisation dawn on her. "I'm sorry but... something came up."

"Then send an owl! Don't leave me waiting here like an idiot."

"I know but... I needed time to think."

"About what?" Draco's voice sounded so small and full of dread that Hermione found her eyes prickling. _Stupid hormones!_

"Can we go to the kitchen? I need tea."

The atmosphere was tense as Hermione slowly sat herself down at the kitchen table and Draco waved his wand idly to boil the kettle, his eyes not leaving her form. It was as though he was frightened she might try and hex him. The kettle poured itself into a teapot which then proceeded to float into the middle of the table. Hermione picked it up warily and poured herself a cup.

"So what is it I've done this time then?"

Hermione sighed. Why was he assuming he was in the wrong? "You haven't done anything."

"The past few weeks have been, well, amazing isn't too strong a word."

"Yeah it was, wasn't it? Hermione smiled wistfully. She looked into his grey eyes and breathed deeply. _Just do it._

"I found out something. Something that changes everything."

"Is it to do with the Order?"

"No. It's to do with me and you."

"Then what's-"

"-Draco," Hermione cut in, gripping the teacup so hard there was a good chances it could shatter in her hands, "I'm pregnant."

Not a sound passed between them. Draco looked completely frozen in his seat. Seconds ticked on and still he hadn't moved. Hermione considered stating his name or poking him to get some kind of response but then remembered the out of body feeling she had felt when she had discovered she was pregnant and knew that all she could do was wait. The lump in her throat was making her breathless and the look of bewilderment on Draco's face wasn't helping.

Draco slowly rose from his chair and began to walk around the kitchen, the expression and the stiffness of his body never leaving him.

"How... when... how?" He managed to stutter.

"I think it was on this table the day you told me about Katherine but it could have been anytime that weekend."

"But... you told me you were using protection!"

"I did! It just... didn't work."

Draco continued to pace, his breathing now becoming almost erratic. Hermione winced.

"I know this is a shock-"

"-A shock?"

"But it won't be the ruin of us. Dumbledore knows and he's going to help."

Draco paled even more. "Does Snape know?"

"I don't know."

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"Well, I'm having the baby if that's what you mean." Hermione said smartly, "And I'm going to keep it." Draco nodded.

"I need... I need time to think."

"About what?"

"What do you mean 'about what?'? This!"

"I won't force you to be involved if you truly don't want to," Hermione implied though not without her voice nearly cracking completely.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying I need time. Time to think."

Hermione wanted to shout that she needed his answer now but knew it would be hypocritical. So she nodded and slowly rose from her chair and walked back to the fireplace. Draco didn't try to follow her.

The Floo travel back to Hogwarts was just as unpleasant as before except now she allowed her sobs to break free as she whizzed past the fireplaces of the entire wizard population. Landing in the fireplace of Snape's office, she wiped her eyes viciously. Hadn't she known all along that he may not exactly be dancing with joy at the prospect of fatherhood? Hadn't she reacted exactly the same way not a few days earlier? Straightening up, she opened the door and strode back towards her dormitory, her hand placed subtly to the side of her stomach, her fingers gently brushing the curve of her abdomen.

* * *

><p>Draco's hands were shaking as he grabbed the rapidly depleting bottle of Firewhiskey from the bureau. He didn't trouble himself with getting a glass tumbler. He simply uncorked the bottle and put it to his lips.<p>

She was pregnant. She was carrying his child. His baby.

Draco has always planned on having a family but not now! Not with a war going on and being in hiding from a psychotic pure-blood fanatic. And that was just his father!

He'd planned it in his head. Meet a girl, get married, and then start having children. He'd always assumed he'd be greying around the temples and have crowfeet by then. Merlin, he was sixteen! He was, for all intensive purposes, a child himself.

Sitting down on the living room floor, he groaned. He was lost. He had no idea what he wanted, what to do or even to a certain extent his options were. Hermione said she was having the baby. So regardless he would be a father. He hated himself for being so weak but he was scared. Didn't she realise the danger this would put so many people in? Her and the baby would be at risk as soon as news spread that she was even pregnant. He didn't know the first thing about babies. He'd never even held one! Putting the bottle to his lips, and tilting his head back, he let the alcohol numb the shock and tried to remember how to breathe.

* * *

><p>Xenophilius Lovegood rubbed his head warily. The parchment where he'd written his latest article was full of scribbles and re-writes. It was exhausting editing a magazine yet he never complained. It was a labour of love. The Quibbler had never done so well and he was delighted. He knew what people thought about him and his views but he refused to back down and besides now he had the back-up of people knowing he was right all along about Harry Potter.<p>

He stood from his desk and went to his kitchen where he proceeded to make his rather bizarre cup of tea. It was purple and the texture of mud but it was good for the body, he'd read. His visitors (who were few and far between) always seemed to turn down a cup whenever offered, he'd noticed.

Not many people visited his rook shaped house in the middle of nowhere. Xenophilius didn't mind that too much; some people were so close minded about some things it was a waste of time trying to engage with them. He did however miss Luna. Luna was his pride and joy and her days at Hogwarts had been particularly tough. She was like him, an eccentric, and he did worry that people would be cruel to her as a result. But from the letters sent home, she seemed to be happier than he'd ever seen. She talked in great detail about Ginny and Hermione who she called her best friends (this surprised Xenophilius somewhat as the Granger girl seemed determined to pick holes in his theories when they had met but he didn't say anything) and about her new boyfriend Neville. Xenophilius wasn't afraid to voice concerns about this. Luna was a naïve little thing and he didn't want anyone taking advantage of this part of her nature. He softened a little when he learnt that the Neville boy was the one who fought with her in the Department of Mysteries. He also sounded clumsy, bumbling and accident prone - in short, he sounded perfect. What really got Xenophilius happy was the way Luna's happiness seemed to bounce off the page. If these people were giving his daughter such happiness who was he to argue the case?

He knew his Luna was training to be a Healer (she'd claimed it was to learn something that was a good tool for life but also so she could experiment their own remedies from time to time) and for a while, she had written about caring for the Malfoy's only son. He didn't seem to be the most endearing of people but Luna liked him regardless. He'd written to her asking her to be careful around him. He knew all too well what the Malfoy's were like. The news of his death had been most worrying as he knew how sensitive his little Luna could be although she always hid it well. Yet she'd been fairly composed and had never brought him up again after his death. It may have been her way of coping though.

There was a rumble that went through the floor boards he was standing on. He looked down at the wooden planks he was stood on. It went quiet again. He shock his head and went back to his tea. This house needed some renovation but he was loathe to let these magical workmen come into his lovely little home. They had a habit of making everything look the same and he didn't want to be like everyone else. Anyone could tell them that. The rumble went through the house again. It was louder this time and jars from the cupboards in his kitchen starting to wobble so violently they fell and smashed to the floor. Black smoke shot through his windows, causing glass to fly everywhere. Xenophilius looked around wildly, fear coursing through him as the smoke formed into people. People with masks. He scrabbled back against the kitchen counter as one stepped forward and took the hooded mask off. Xenophilius looked into the face of a woman with a sunken face, a mass of black curls and heavily lidded, crazy eyes.

"Ahhhhh, look who we have here." Bellatrix announced in a tone that suggested that it had been Xenophilius who had flown through her window unannounced, "it's the resident nut job!"

"Lestrange?" Xenophilius whispered. The three other Death Eaters made no movement and their masks remained on. There was an air about them that suggested they were essentially under Bellatrix's command. This did nothing to stop the ice cold fear take over his stomach.

Bellatrix stepped forward, her boots echoing around the house, with a sort of swagger that screamed arrogance.

"You should have followed the Daily Prophet's example." Bellatrix whispered. "At least they know when to keep their mouth shut."

"I've done nothing wrong." Xenophilius replied, though it came out in a higher pitch than his usual voice.

"You've been spouting off about that filthy little half-blood! Claiming that Potter is the only one who can beat the Dark Lord! How dare you associate with that-"

"He will!" Xenophilius cried, "He will! He is the light to your darkness! He won't forsake us! He will guide us to a new, better- AHHHHHH!"

Xenophilius crumpled to the floor as the full impact of Bellatrix's 'Crucio!' hit him in the chest. The fire was erupting and he screamed as the agony took over. It could have been merely seconds but every second was drawn out like an hour before she finally stopped. Drenched in sweat, he rolled over, gasping and twitching.

"WE WARNED YOU LOVEGOOD! WE WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER MEETING US LAST YEAR WOULD HAVE TAUGHT YOU THAT!" She screamed in fury. "Now we'll have to teach you a lesson in humility in great detail."

Xenophilius let out a dry cry and the last thought that crossed his mind before the barrage of Crucios rendered thought impossible was over Luna's smiling face.

* * *

><p>The week began at a difficult pace for Hermione. She spent the majority of her time in her bedroom, shedding tears over the whole situation. Even with Dumbledore's support, she needed Draco's more than anyone in the world. But he was scared, of course he was, who wouldn't be? She needed him with or without the baby in the equation. The idea of him not being there, just to talk to, to hold her, to make her feel these indescribable things made the nausea take over her body.<p>

Her only comfort was the baby in her stomach. She'd started to unconsciously stroke her stomach in a comforting motion and smiled through the tears when she thought of what her son or daughter would be like when it was born. For if the worst did come, and Draco decided that playing Daddy wasn't top of his priorities and she would have to do it alone, the baby would be her link to him for the rest of her life.

She went about her week the best she could, doing school work, and Healer training and sitting in with the others having their lunch. She didn't say much though. She was afraid opening her mouth too much would prompt everything to spill out into the open.

On Thursday, she woke to the sound of an owl tapping insistently on her window. McGonagall's owl was let in with a tired flick of her wand and flew in, settling on the bed. The message was cryptic, stating only that her attendance was vital as it was an issue of the utmost importance and to come immediately. Putting on her dressing gown, she wondered what it was that she was needed for. Had Dumbledore disclosed her condition to McGonagall? She winced as she pondered what McGonagall's reaction would be. Would she be disappointed or just plain furious? She didn't know which one is worse!

Hermione's heart started jumping when she opened the door to find the office full. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were standing at different points around the room while Harry, Ginny, Ron and Neville were all standing in their own dressing gowns. Everyone of them had an expression of sorrow though you had to look very closely to see Snape's demeanour change very much. He just looked his usual sour self. Hermione noticed his black eyes narrowing as she entered the room. She saw the scrutiny in the eyes of her professor. It was all the confirmation Hermione needed that he knew.

"Miss. Granger, you're here." McGonagall sighed, in a slightly resigned way. Hermione braced herself for an onslaught but nothing came. Even Ron was quiet and if he knew the truth, quiet will be the very last thing she could expect from him.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, starting to feel genuine confusion.

"Miss. Granger, I'm afraid we have some tragic news." Dumbledore announced, his normally chirpy voice filled with regretful sorrow. "Xenophilius Lovegood has been found murdered."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. Looking around the room, she spotted in the chair facing Dumbledore's desk was Luna. But she didn't look like Luna. Having previously been shielded by Neville who was standing right behind her chair, she looked smaller than ever before and like a zombie. There was no tear tracks or puffy red eyes though; there was nothing. She was just staring into space, a look of complete shock plastered on her little face. It's then when Hermione realised that it was Ginny's eyes that were puffy. Hermione's eyes were becoming wet herself only this time pregnancy hormones were nothing to do with it.

Hermione didn't hear the rest of the conversation that Dumbledore addressed the room with. Her eyes were on Luna who hadn't moved in any shape or form. She looked so completely lost in her own thoughts that Hermione wanted to throw her arms around her and hold her close. Neville was standing nearby, seemingly prepared for an abundance of tears at any moment.

Dumbledore was about to dismiss the room when the door flew open. The formidable form of Molly Weasley came striding forward with Arthur rushing along behind her in her wake, looking quite flushed and whispering in strained voice, "Molly, slow down!"

"Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore stated in a tone of surprise while Ginny and Ron managed a open-mouthed, "Mum?" at the appearance of their slightly plump mother.

"Dumbledore. I got your Owl." Arthur said in a croaky but surprisingly stern voice, "Molly!" and nodded his head curtly in the direction of Luna, who didn't even seem to have noticed that the Weasley parents were in the room at all. Molly's face softened and she tried to approach Luna in what Hermione assumed was a bid to give her a hug, but Neville shock his head sadly.

"It won't do much good. I don't think she even realises we are here."

Mrs. Weasley nodded slowly at the sight of Luna looking so tiny in her chair and turned her attention back to Dumbledore and McGonagall, who was looking decidedly bad tempered at the abrupt arrival of the pair.

"I've come to take them home."

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore asked, looking puzzled but in a rather knowing way at the same time.

"Mum! What are you on about?" Ginny demanded.

"Well, Luna can't stay here in the castle at this moment in time, look at the poor girl! I suggest that I take her, along with everyone else of course, to the Burrow for the time being so she has time to grieve."

"I see." McGonagall said, her eyebrows raised behind her spectacles, "and how will uprooting them all at this terrible time help them? They have examinations and Hogwarts is the safest place for them."

"Yes, well, I find that it would be a little easier for them all if they were somewhere a little more familiar for the time being."

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm afraid it would be highly unethical to remove the students at this time. However if you see fit to do so then I cannot stop you. May I suggest you take them for the weekend under the condition they return on Monday morning." Dumbledore suggested. Mrs. Weasley looked tempted to argue but didn't seem to know where else to go with it so nodded in a reluctant fashion.

Ron looked pleased at the prospect of going home to the Burrow. Neville, Harry and Ginny kept looking at each other as though they didn't know how to react to this new development. McGonagall looked like she had sucked on a particularly sour lemon drop. Hermione's facial expression mirrored hers as she took hold of Luna's hand and squeezed. A naïve part of her would have thought it was sweet of Mrs. Weasley to put Luna first at this moment in time, but the other part, the realistic one, felt cynical and a little angry that Mrs. Weasley was effectively using this as an excuse to get them all under her watchful eyes again. She managed to bite back her anger somewhat though. Luna had started to lightly squeeze her hand back.

* * *

><p>Draco had woken up to a pounding headache on Monday and had spent the rest of the days of the week simply pacing the house. He had disabled the Floo Network on his end. Training Neville or dealing with a furious Snape was the last thing he needed right now.<p>

He'd sat alone in the bedroom where, not two months ago, Hermione had lain beside him for the first time after he'd taken her virginity. The room hadn't changed much at all. Except there were spots of sunlight attempting, and failing, to peek through the heavy clouds and the rain had stopped.

He had spent the past few days going back and forth about how to go about this whole issue. If he turned his back on Hermione and the baby (which the coward in him was tempted to do) then he would lose the first person to have ever decided to give him a chance and believe he could do something good. The idea of never seeing her smile again, never inhaling her sweet scent and running his hands through that curly yet silky mane of hair made him retch.

The baby would be half her and half him. The kid would be clever with doubt. He wasn't exactly stupid (academically at least) and she was child prodigy. There wouldn't be a kid with Weasley's damn red hair and Hermione's eyes but a kid with his hair and her eyes. A twitch of a smile formed

This kid would be the first Half-Blood Malfoy kid ever. He wondered honestly if it bothered him that he wouldn't have the quintessential Pure Blood child. The truth was it wouldn't. In fact, the very thought of worrying about that sort of thing seemed childish beyond reason. He actually felt a little smug. If his father ever found out, he may just spontaneously combust with rage. But then again, he might just kill them all. Hadn't he done so to Elizabeth?

He buried his face in the pillow and groaned. This kid was doomed. They all were. He would undoubtedly turn into his father, as all his previous ancestors had done, and be the worst father in the world. If by some bizarre miracle they all survived this, the kid would be discovered as his child and would be bullied for having a former Death Eater as a father. This kid wouldn't bring shame to his name. His name would bring shame to his kid.

He lay on the bed for a long time, watching as the poor quality of daylight disappear into darkness. He may have fallen into an uneasy sleep at some point but he couldn't really tell awake from asleep in his state of confusion. Because confused as he had no idea what he wanted. He didn't want him and Hermione in anymore danger than they already were.

* * *

><p>Friday came quietly and Hermione spent the morning packing a small bag with a few clothes for the weekend. It had not been a fun few days. Luna had continued to sit quietly for the rest of the day. Neville refused to leave her side and didn't even attempt to visit Draco (something Hermione couldn't help feel grateful for). McGonagall hadn't let him accompany Luna at night as it would be far too inappropriate, unaware that this comment had made Hermione's ears burn and unconsciously put a hand on her stomach. Ginny accompanied her instead. McGonagall seemed to understand well enough that Luna was something of an outcast in the Ravenclaw tower.<p>

Hermione didn't want to go to the Burrow. A place that she had once enjoyed going as a teenager, she now couldn't imagine a place she wanted to visit less at this moment in time. The Burrow was a tiny place and although she was willing to go along to protect Luna from Mrs. Weasley's fussing, her patience with the idea was nearly exhausted already. She hadn't heard a reply from Draco for five days and she was beginning to wonder if she ever would.

She was now nearly two months pregnant. Xenophilius' death had made her cling to the idea of her baby more than ever. She may not have always seen eye to eye with the man but she grieved him. He was, under all the bizarreness, a good man.

She went about her day as normal as possible. She wore her baggy jumper and shot people cold death glares whenever someone brought up 'that Lovegood nutcase'. They were only the Slytherins though; everyone else seemed saddened by the news.

They reported to McGonagall's office at four o'clock. Ron looked chirpy to be going home. Harry too seemed to be rather looking forward to it. Ginny looked as though she was almost a bit embarrassed. Neville looked worried about Luna who looked less spaced out but her eyes were rimmed pink. It was a sight that broke Hermione's heart.

No sooner had Hermione stepped out of the Floo network into the Burrow's kitchen that she watched Mrs. Weasley hug everyone in turn. She stiffened somewhat when it was her turn.

The evening wasn't all bad. She welcomed Mrs. Weasley's feast of chicken, chips, peas, carrots and gravy. She found herself piling quite a lot on her plate that it looked disturbingly similar to Ron's plate. Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Fred and George were all at the table too. Fred and George were oddly quiet and even Fleur seemed more approachable that normal. Maybe they'd be forewarned by Mrs. Weasley or maybe news had spread fast. Harry and Ginny sat together but tried to look distant at the same time. Neville sat next to Luna. He didn't eat very much and Luna just pushed her food around her plate with her fork.

They spent the rest of the night sat in the living room together. Hermione sat herself down on the sofa, placing a cushion over her stomach to hide her now incredibly bloated stomach. Neville sat on the other side with Luna wedged in-between him and Hermione. Luna rested her head on Neville's shoulder and her eyes fluttered shut, eventually moulding into him completely. Neville put his arms around her and held her tight. It was the closest response he'd gotten from any contact from her since the news had broken.

Ginny and Harry helped clear away plates with Mrs. Weasley in an attempt to get close again as Ron seemed to have reverted back to himself being rather touchy about them even given each other a sideways glance. He was a little distracted at the moment though as Fleur had just tossed her long silvery blonde hair over her shoulder and he looked a little dazed. Arthur Weasley sat down in his armchair and looked into the fire, contemplation plastered all over his face. Fred and George played a game of wizard chess in the corner and Bill played with her wand idly as Fleur fawned over him, devotion spread over her face in a rather sickening manner. Hermione felt, for the first time in weeks, a little closer to content. Draco probably hated her, which the mere thought made her eyes water, and Mr. Lovegood was dead, but the baby was safe and for the first time she was glad she was keeping the pregnancy under wraps. With the child in her stomach and no one any the wiser, for now at least, it was the safest of all of them.

Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let Neville stay with Luna downstairs that night when they all departed for bed. Neville looked like he actually was going to argue back this time as Luna looked somewhere near peaceful asleep and he stated he would sleep on the floor and stay there if that's what she was worried about. Hermione stepped in quickly volunteering to stay with her and telling Neville softly that if she woke during the night and was in a state she'd rush straight up to get him. He nodded stiffly and followed Harry and Ron upstairs, although Hermione thought she could catch Harry muttering that they "need to realise- we're not kids anymore". Hermione found herself nodding agreement.

* * *

><p>A long very hot bath and some food hadn't done much for Draco's headache. He'd slept for a long time and woken up feeling groggy and creased. He was itching for something to take his mind off it. The books on the walls required too much concentration which was something he didn't have right now. He looked at the fireplace. The network had been closed for four days and he hadn't received the Prophet as a result. He lifted his wand and flicked the charm that would allow access to the house again. Maybe all four would come flying out.<p>

He waited for a moment then sighed. Nothing. He turned to go to the kitchen. Maybe another cup of coffee would help. Well, it couldn't hurt really, could it?

Draco had barely set foot through the passageway when there was a blast behind that was so powerful they knocked him forward into the staircase. He turned to look only to see emerald flames roaring out of the great as though they were possessed. A figure shot forth from the fireplace so fast that Draco wondered if it was a bird of some kind. The black figure stood upright and Draco was almost sick. Snape charged towards him, grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him back into the room, throwing him onto the sofa.

"You little coward!" He snarled, as Draco backed away. If looks could really kill, there would be a jet of green light flying out of Snape's eyes right at him.

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded, too terrified of his godfather to be angry at being called a coward.

"I might ask you the same question!" Snape barked, "You idiotic boy! Did you honestly think running from the problem is going to help?"

Draco swallowed. His mouth suddenly felt like sandpaper. "You know."

"Oh course I know. How stupid could you have been! Surely a boy of your age would know the spells for this kind of thing!"

"Of course I… do you honestly… We were!"

"Then how-"

"Muggle methods." Draco spat back, "they aren't full proof and a spell would have cancelled out the tablet anyway. I don't know exactly how it works but Hermione insisted."

"I would have thought a man who used to detest Muggles would have been a bit more sceptical."

"Well think of it as proof I've changed!" Draco barked, getting seriously pissed off now.

Snape began to pace looking agitated and stressed. He looked more sallow than ever.

"How's Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Oh how do you bloody think? Carrying on like everything's normal. Being brave and sensible. Same thing she always does. Dumbledore has come out with his usual father earth twaddle and thinks her having the baby will make no difference at all."

"So no-one else knows?"

"Me, you, Hermione and Dumbledore know and I think that's quite enough."

"I don't know what to do." Draco admitted, his voice sounding hopeless.

"Of course you don't. You're sixteen. You know nothing of life."

"I've seen more than most so don't start treating me like a naughty kid."

"Then how come you've started running away again?" Snape bent so Draco and him were eye to eye. "This world we live in is cruel and dark and any day now its going to get darker still. You can't just do what Fudge did and stick your head in the sand in the hope that if you ignore it, it won't be there in the morning. You want to be treated like a man? Well, this is the biggest challenge any human can face and how you handle it _will _define you and prove your character at last."

Draco didn't know what he could say to argue that so said nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke with a start. Her dreams had been riddled with images of the dead. Xenophilius had been screaming at her to run. Run far and fast and not to look back. She had ducked and dived in her attempts to avoid the rays of green lights before jerking awake. Breathing deeply, and evenly, she rolled over in the magically enhanced coach to check on Luna only to find her gone. Sitting up she looked around. The front door was open and a chill from inside was sweeping inside causing her to realise she was in fact quite cold.<p>

Grabbing hold of her dressing gown, she tied it around her waist though not so tight it would cause her bump discomfort, and headed outside to seek where Luna had gone.

Luna was stood in her pyjamas at the bottom of the garden, looking up at the sky. The garden gnomes whom Luna had always shown such interest in were running around her feet yet nothing warranted her attention. Hermione approached slowly. She may well be sleepwalking and it was never advisable to wake someone while their disorientated and confused. Hermione looked carefully at her as she was able to see her face.

"I'm sorry I left the door open." Luna replied, her tone light but not as musical as she had usually been. She sounded tired.

"It doesn't matter." Hermione said gently, "I was happy to wake up."

"I wanted to check the stars."

Hermione looked up at them. It was a clear night and the stars were in full view. "Why do you want to look at them?"

"Daddy said when Mum died that she had gone up to the stars to live and twinkle like a diamond so everyone could enjoy her and so the night wasn't so dark. Now Daddy's gone, he must be up there with her."

Hermione was glad that Luna was looking at the sky. Her hormones were already going haywire without that to tip her over the edge.

"Do you think it was quick?" Luna asked quietly.

Hermione knew full well that if Bellatrix Lestrange had anything to do with it, Xenophilius' death would have been the most agonising imaginable but she didn't want to tell Luna that.

"Death is always quick. Dying is like falling asleep."

Luna nodded and let Hermione lead her back inside to the living room. They both went to sleep without another word.

* * *

><p>Draco looked at the article in the Prophet in horror. Snape had handed him one copy and the front cover was the face of Luna's father with the headline announcing his murder. The man with his hair like candyfloss but with that same vacant look that Luna wore so well smiled up at him.<p>

"How's Luna taking it?"

"Miss. Lovegood is in good hands. In fact, her, Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Weasley, Potter and Weasley have all gone back to the Burrow. They will return on Monday."

"Are they safe there?"

"Not as safe as Hogwarts but it is best that they're out of the way."

"Why?"

Snape didn't answer. He looked like he was chewing on his own tongue.

"Snape, why is it safe that they're out of the way?"

"Because… this Sunday… is when it will happen."

Draco dropped the paper onto the sofa.

"You mean… it's gonna happen this weekend?" Draco managed hoarsely.

"Yes," Snape said curtly, "which means this has to be resolved tomorrow."

Draco was feeling faint very suddenly. So now he had a half-sister, a child on the way that he had to decide his position to by tomorrow, his mentor was going to have to kill the most powerful wizard of their time and he had to come to terms with this by Sunday!

"What the hell am I going to do?" Draco begged Snape, now really panicking.

"Well for one thing you will have to switch locations tomorrow. This will be your last night in my house. I won't be able to maintain a good enough excuse to keep the Death Eaters away after this and also I've created the best charms I know to protect the place. Grimmald Place is an old family home of your ancestors and now safe to live in." Draco nodded dumbly. "Tomorrow, travel to the Burrow and then travel to Grimmald Place-"

"Hang on! The Burrow?"

"Well, you don't expect to resolve this by letter do you? The least you owe her is a face to face discussion where she has an opportunity to throw things at you."

"But I don't know what I want!"

"Don't you? Really? The situation either way is that you will be a father. If you stand by them you won't lose the one person whose actually given you a chance these past few months and you will be able to see your own flesh and blood grow up."

"If they find," Draco said slowly, "we're all dead."

"I'm well aware of that." Snape said stoically, "but who says secrets can't be kept? You should know by now that some secrets can be taken to the grave."

Draco didn't know how to react to that. Snape knew better than anyone how to maintain a secret.

"I'm not going to see you after tonight am I?" Draco announced.

"It would be unethical to visit you whilst the Order have me on their hit list. It would be more dangerous to your position."

"But… what am I going to do? How am I going to stop screwing up?"

"You'll have to learn sooner or later."

Snape made to turn away when Draco grabbed his robes. "No! What's going to happen to you?"

Snape rolled his eyes as though bored. "I'll have to join the Death Eater ranks for a long time until everything comes to a head. I would advise you to remain in hiding. It would raise some difficult questions if the boy I supposedly buried popped up shopping in Diagon Alley."

"People will hate you."

"Hogwarts hates me anyway and I haven't done anything yet."

Draco took out his wand and shouted "Accio Wand." Snape's wand flew from his robes and Draco caught it in his free hand. Snape looked surprised.

"What's that going to achieve, pray tell?"

"If you haven't got a wand, you can't do it. You shouldn't have to anyway! This isn't fair! You've done so much already. Why this as well?"

Snape looked at Draco with condescending eyes, making Draco suddenly feel very small indeed. "Then tell me, seeing as you apparently know it all, would you rather do it? Because that was in fact the main plan. Maybe Greyback or perhaps even dear aunt Bella? I mean, if this week has taught us anything, we know she's partial to the odd brutal murder."

"But this… this will taint you. It doesn't matter what we do or what we say after, people will think you're evil. And I'll have to listen to Potter spouting off about how he was right all along about you and not be able to say anything."

"I can live with that," Snape said with nonchalance, "people will have opinions. I'll have the truth. It kept Sirius alive in Azkaban," he let a little snort of derision, "so therefore I will survive. Also I would be more concerned if Potter did have something nice to say about me." Snape stretched out his arm and held out his hand. "Give me my wand, Draco."

Draco went to give it back but then drew back. "But the baby? What do I do about the baby?"

"Think hard. Very hard. One wrong decision could taint the rest of your life and you'll never forgive yourself. My wand."

Draco handed it over and watched the last person he could truly admire walk out of his life, leaving him with a heavy heart and a made decision.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke with Luna to the sound of Mrs. Weasley putting the breakfast plates on the table. Fred, George, Bill and Mr. Weasley were already at the table, eating fried eggs and sausages with their tea and coffee in preparation for their working day. It seemed the Ministry didn't allow Bill and Mr. Weasley weekends off now and Fred and George didn't want to leave their shop unattended for longer than necessary. You never knew who was the next to be trashed.<p>

Hermione had to rush upstairs as a wave of morning sickness took over. She soon found that being sick quietly was easier said than done.

"Hermione," came a knock from the door as Ginny's voice carried through, "are you ok?"

"Fine," she called back trying to sound chirpy yet failing.

She went back downstairs and joined everyone for breakfast. Ginny looked a bit concerned but relaxed a little when she saw Hermione put a hefty breakfast on her plate. Luna also managed to eat something that morning though not very much. It seemed Hermione's words had proved comforting. Hermione just wished that it hadn't been a half truth.

Harry, Ron and Ginny got out their brooms and ventured out to the field to play some Quiddich with Luna and Neville coming to watch. Harry even offered to help Neville get on a broom again for the first time since that incident on their first flying lesson. Hermione could see the fear on Neville's face from her spot on the sofa and tried not to laugh. Mrs. Weasley went upstairs to the bedrooms to clean, leaving Hermione alone for the first time since they arrived.

She sat by the fire and gently stroked her tummy. She wondered to herself what it would feel like when the baby started kicking. Apparently it was a bit like a butterfly feeling though whether this was true she wouldn't know until she felt it.

The flames in the grate suddenly turned green and Hermione sat up. Had Mr. Weasley forgotten something? She froze when she saw Draco step out of the flames.

"Draco?"

"Hello." He managed. He looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"In the fields. Mrs. Weasley is upstairs."

"Is there anywhere we can talk?"

"There's the opposite field. Come on."

Hermione led the way out of the house, her heart pounding in her chest, and made sure there was no one around as she and Draco moved over to the nearby orchard. They walked a long way until they were satisfied they were out of sight.

"How have you been?" Draco asked.

"As well as I can be. Luna has been devastated and everyone is fussing."

"Well, have you been healthy?"

"I'm fine. We both are."

"Good." Draco said quietly, his eyes going down to her abdomen.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, her voice stern but her anger at not having heard a thing for a week when she'd been in the most hormonal position of her life didn't sit lightly on her shoulders.

"It's clear I haven't been much support," Hermione snorted in response, "so I thought I better see you face-to-face."

"If you're going to try and talk me out of it, you can save your breath."

"I'm not. I think we can do this."

Hermione barely dared to believe it. "You… you're ok with it?"

Draco breathed deeply. "I'm frightened and I don't know the first thing about kids but if you can promise me that Dumbledore can keep you safe then I'll be there."

Hermione sat down on the grass. "What made you change your mind? What's to say you're not going to change your mind again further down the line."

Draco sat down next to her. "I suppose I'm sick of being a coward. I don't want to be like my own father. I don't want to lose you two as well."

"'Us too'? What do you mean?"

"It's happening this Sunday. Dumbledore is going to die."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in horror. "No."

"Yes. I have to go to Grimmald Place after this. Snape is gonna have to go on the run. I might never see him again."

"Snape knows what he's doing." Hermione said gently.

"The fact can't do a thing is what's killing me. And now Dumbledore is going to leave us. I feel like all this work will be for nothing. We won't have his protection anymore. How can we protect this kid?"

"Is that what's been scaring you?"

"Of course! I'm young yes, but I've seen enough to know what the world's like. Which makes protecting this kid all I care about."

"OK, lie back with me and I'll tell you everything." Hermione said.

They spent an hour lying on the grass, looking up at the sky as Hermione recalled all she had seen in the bunker only a week ago, what Dumbledore had planned for her and Luna to do and how no-one knew of this place and the charms that protected it. She watched as Draco listened with an amazed expression on her face.

"So you're going to be underground where no one can get to you?"

"Precisely. I'm not overjoyed about it but it's the safest place for the baby."

"Right… well then, this might just work." Hermione smiled a little. It was as though a light bulb had come on in his head.

"Maybe I should have mentioned it at the beginning."

"That doesn't matter now. I'd made my decision before you told me this. But it does make it easier for us now."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. "We're going be parents."

"Yep." Draco nodded.

"How do you feel?"

"Never been more scared."

Hermione smiled and looked up at the sky. "Me too. Me too."

* * *

><p>Neville clutched the broom nervously and tried for the fiftieth time to kick off from the ground. He didn't understand how Harry and Ginny could be so natural at this kind of thing. Ron was a bit shaky but tended to ignore any mistakes he makes. It was a comfort knowing that Hermione (who was good at everything) was actually terrible on a broom too.<p>

He kicked up again and the broom started to float. He started to panic until he looked over where Luna was sitting and saw her smiling. It was so good to see her happy again. It had hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced to see her grief and not be able to do anything to ease it for her. So he decided to actually make her proud for once.

Concentrating with all he had, he leant forward to direct the broom. He was barely three feet off the ground but he wasn't asking for miracles. Slowly he began to guide the broom very slowly around the field.

"Go on Neville!" Ginny cried high above the ground.

Neville nearly fell off his broom from the noise but held on tight. _Draco says you can do it, just do it! _He managed to fly the broom in a full circle before coming back to where he started and jumped off (he didn't want to push his luck). Luna glided over to him and hugged him tight. Neville smiled and hugged her back. Maybe he was a complete lost cause after all.

* * *

><p>Draco Apparated away to Spinner's End to Floo back to Grimmald Place - it was too risky going back to the Burrow as someone would definitely spot him this time. It was like a punch in the gut saying goodbye to him so soon but there was nothing they could do. Kissing him goodbye, she held him close.<p>

"You will be a good father I know it." She reassured.

"If I'm the exact opposite as my father I'll be happy enough." He said before a small little crooked smile and turning on his heel and disappearing. He hadn't passed his test but hell, he was apparently dead what were they going to do!

Hermione walked back in a contented silence. Everything felt lighter and brighter now. It was broken however by the sound of bickering.

"For God sake Ron," Harry moaned, "you know by know to duck when a bludger coming your way."

"She hit it too hard at me." Ron argued, rubbing his forearm when the bludger had struck, "you did that on purpose!"

"Oh grow up Ron!" Ginny snapped obviously annoyed. "Just because you're a sore loser."

"Yeah 'sore' being the operative word."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down with Neville and Luna. They seemed a bit wary and looked like they thought it best to stay out of the way.

"Ron, just get over it." Harry snapped.

"Oh yeah right. Just because it's your girlfriend who broke the rules."

"Don't talk out your arse." Harry said through gritted teeth. "You know the rules, a beater is _meant _to aim at opposition."

"And why would he not tell me off for breaking the rules?" Ginny demanded, going as red as her hair.

"Well, lets be honest, the only reason you let her back on the team was because you fancied her." Ron mocked spitefully. Hermione, Luna and Neville all groaned in unison.

Ginny screamed. "You utter-"

"Ginevra!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, coming into the living room with her hands on her hips. "What on Earth are you yelling about?"

"It's him!" Ginny yelled, pointing her finger at Ron, "he just can't take fault for anything he's done."

"Yes, well, whatever this is about I'm sure it doesn't warrant bad language." Mrs. Weasley reasoned.

"Well, I'm only telling the truth." Ron said, now looking a bit smug, "everyone knows the real reason that Ginny's on the Quiddich team."

"Because she's good. Even the twins admit that." Mrs. Weasley shrugged as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh but there's another reason." Harry and Ginny turned white. "A much bigger reason."

"Ron, just stop now." Neville begged, seeing what was coming a mile off.

"Well, it's about time she knew." Ron said, ignoring Neville completely.

"I knew what?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Ginny and Harry - they've been getting off with each other."

Ginny looked like she was going to kill Ron with her bare hands though at that moment Harry may have beaten her to it. Mrs. Weasley was wide eyed looking from Ginny and Harry to Ron and back again.

"What does he mean?" She demanded.

Harry breathed in deeply. "Ginny and me are a couple we have been for nearly half a year. And we're not "getting off with each other" - I love her."

Ginny took hold of Harry's hand to prove he was telling the truth and waited for the onslaught. Mrs. Weasley looked back at them, wide-eyed in disbelief, before suddenly to everyone's horror bursting into tears. This turned to confusion when she ran at Ginny and Harry and caught both in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my word," she sniffed and gulped, "this is perfect!"

"P-perfect?" Ginny spluttered looking bemused.

"All these years I've wanted Harry as a son and now we can have him as one!"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and back at the delighted emotional woman clutching them and then in amazed giggles patted her on the back. Luna, Neville and Hermione all collapsed back into the sofa, giddy with relief. Ron however looked more annoyed than ever.

"You what? But… but they lied! They've kept it a secret from you."

"We thought you would react badly." Harry explained.

"Badly? Arthur will be delighted. No man could be better for our only daughter. Oh wait till he gets home!"

"Mum! I'm delighted your taking it this well but we're just going out, we're not engaged!"

"Oh of course not you're far too young but still! Oh I think I'll make some tea. I've come over all peculiar." With that she scuttled back to the kitchen, still pink in the face. As soon as the kitchen door closed, Hermione jumped to her feet.

"Well, that was the most pathetic thing I've seen in quite a while Ronald!"

"What are you on about?" Ron asked, still looked like he'd completely missed the punch line to one of Fred and George's jokes.

"You did that deliberately to get them in trouble! What is wrong with you? Are you really that vindictive?"

"She had the right to know," Ron argued getting right back on the defensive.

"Like that? You were willing to stand between your sister and your best friend just to score points?"

"Look, just leave it, Hermione, it's fine." Harry reasoned though Ginny looked like she was quite enjoying this.

"No its not! It's pathetic and I've had enough."

"Look what has this got to do with you?" Ron demanded. "I've got no obligations to please you anymore. It seems nothing I ever do pleased you."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe that attitude is why I didn't want to restart us?"

She could hear an intake of breath around the room. This was dodgy territory but she couldn't stop. She was hormonal, pissed off and stressed and Ron had needed a dressing down for a long, long time.

"Well, I moved on pretty well didn't I. At least Lavender wasn't so frigid I couldn't do anything apart from kiss her!"

"Oh no, she's certainly not that. Half the boys in Hogwarts can testify to that!"

"What's your idea of intimacy then? Reading a book and a peck on the cheek? It's laughable a girl of your age. That's why no boys are ever interested in you!"

"I beg to differ. In fact, I've had quite a bit of attention since I've been released by you."

"What are you talking about?" Ron demanded viciously. Ginny started worrying her lip.

"Did it never occur to you as strange how much time I've been spending in Spinner's End?"

Ron turned paper white. So did Harry. Neville's mouth was gaping like a fish.

"Malfoy?"

"Malfoy. And fair play if there's one thing I'm not now is frigid!"

Harry stepped in quickly before Ron did something he would later regret.

"Hermione, why are you saying this?" Harry asked, looking like he was begging her to tell him it was just to get a response, standing between her and Ron.

"Because it's the truth."

Harry and Ron turned to look at Ginny whose eyes were closed and looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up. Yet it had been her who had said the words.

There was a silence, a long silence where time stopped before there was a roar of anger and a crash as Ron picked up a vase and threw it at the wall. Hermione backed away in panic and got behind Luna and Neville who were standing and became a human shield. Harry had to grab hold of Ron from breaking anything else and Mrs. Weasley came running out in a fluster.

"What on Earth!"

"_He's a Death Eater_!" Ron bellowed, "_A fucking Death Eater! The man who called you Mudblood! And you jump into bed with him! You bitch!" _

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"I am not a bitch! He actually cares about me, he's protected me and will stand by me! He made me happier than you ever did!" Hermione knew she was hysterical but couldn't stop. It was as though any kind of self-control was gone.

"You're one of them! You betrayed us!"

"Ron, stop it!" Ginny shouted, as Harry struggled to keep him still, looking like he wanted to shout and scream himself.

"I've betrayed no one! Nothing can separate us now! I'm bound to him."

"The Order can! They won't allow this-"

"Well they'll have no choice! I'm pregnant!"

Ron stopped struggling and Harry's grip on him loosened. Ginny's hands flew to her mouth and Mrs. Weasley had to hold onto the wall to stop from falling over. Neville and Luna were staring at her too. With a fresh bout of tears, Hermione tore from the living room and ran upstairs into the bathroom where she bolted the door and sobbed her heart out.

* * *

><p>Draco arrived at Grimmald Place with a light heart. This sunk a little when he looked around the living room he'd arrived in. Dank and grim didn't do this place justice. It was like the Manor all over again. Taking out his wand he flicked it as the lanterns in the room came on. It was somewhat better but not much. To think that his mother grew up in the place was unbelievable though this house was just up Bellatrix street.<p>

The living room was clean enough but not for someone to live in. He looked around at the walls and something caught his attention. He thought he just saw a picture of his mother.

The tapestry on the wall had all the names of every ancestor in the Black family stitched upon it. Narcissa was there in the line with Andromeda and Bellatrix. A gold line linked her to Lucius Malfoy and down below was him. He touched his name with his forefinger and drew a line downwards to where his child's name would be stitched. Maybe Hermione's name would be on the other side. Anybody who had anything but pure-blood relations were normally blasted off the tapestry. But there was no one here to do that anymore so there they would remain.

He smiled to himself. This could work quite well indeed.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the floor of the bathroom as she listened to the shouting and crashing echoing downstairs. Ron seemed to have shaken out of his shock and returned to his rampage. There was sounds of vicious arguing between Ron and Ginny (Hermione couldn't catch much but she was sure it was about the fact Ginny knew about Draco and her and had said nothing at all to Ron). After a very long time, the noise began to die down. Hermione decided to do what she always did in times of crisis - she ran a bath.<p>

She ran it to be warm and have lots of bubbles yet when she got in, all she could do was bring her knees up to her chin and shiver. It had all gone so wrong. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that. It had meant to have been broken gently to everyone. She hadn't even had the chance to tell Ginny.

She tried to console herself with the knowledge that Draco was behind her now and did actually want the baby. She had a place of safety to go to after the summer and she could give birth safely. But the fact that everyone would now no doubt hate made her want to curl up and cry until she ran out of tears.

She climbed out of the bath and wrapped a dressing gown around herself. She peaked out of the door to make sure the coast was clear before darting into Ginny's room. No one was in there and she sat down heavily on the bed. She wondered what it would be like when she had to go back downstairs and face them all. She winced just thinking of it.

The door opened and she turned to see Luna creeping in. She gave Hermione her usual airy smile.

"Nice bath?"

"I've … I've had better."

"Yes, I suppose so. You should brush your hair before it dries or it tangles."

"I cant find a brush."

"I've got one." Luna pulled it out of her shoes and walked over, taking Hermione's long hair and running her brush through it. "You know, when mum was alive she used to do this for me. Some people used a spell, but she preferred doing it herself."

Hermione didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say really, she was acting so normal.

"Why aren't you angry?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Why would I be angry?" Luna asked, running the comb through Hermione's hair.

"I'm carrying Draco's baby."

"Is that bad?" Luna asked

"Do you think it is?"

"No," Luna dismissed, "I think its nice. Now Mr. Malfoy gets a new family after loosing his dad, you can stay by his side without being parted, and I think Daddy would be happy. One life ends and another begins. I think you'll me a lovely mum."

Hermione didn't know what to say to tell Luna how much she needed to hear that so she caught hold of her hand and gently squeezed, as Luna gently combed her wet hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews - everyone counts <strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**MASSIVE apologises! As you can imagine, Christmas has had the best of my time and energy and Uni... well the less said the better. It's been HAVOC! So please accept this very long chapter as means of apology.**

**DISCLAIMER: As you all probably know, I own nothing but an overactive imagination. J.K Rowling owns everything because she is a genius. **

* * *

><p>Luna hummed idly to herself as she braided her hair into a side-plait. It was quite a hoot having such long hair as you could always do something different with it. Everyday could be dedicated to something new and pretty. Luna looked into the reflection of Ginny's dressing table mirror where, in the very corner of the mirror, she could see Hermione curled up into a ball on the bed, sleeping. Luna had combed her hair through and sang some comforting songs until Hermione had dosed off into an uneasy slumber. It was now night-time and the crazed chatter and smashing of downstairs had subsided once more. It had briefly resumed when Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur and the twins had arrived home when Mrs. Weasley had the unenviable duty of breaking the scandalous news to her bewildered husband and gobsmacked sons. Fred and George had been threatening to skin Malfoy alive when Luna cast the Silencio charm around the bed so as not to rouse a sleeping Hermione.<p>

Luna scrutinised Hermione. With her in the foetal position, it was hard to analyse how her tummy was any bigger. She still looked totally normal only paler due to the obvious stress of it all. She looked very small and young at that moment in time and it made Luna sad. Hermione was always so strong that it was easy to forget that she was actually seventeen.

Luna was pleased that no-one had come stomping up the stairs, looking for Hermione demanding answers, though Ron had made a rather loud attempt, only for Mr. Weasley to cast a force field on the foot of the stairs.

Luna sat herself down on the bed and toyed with her laces. It must be very hard for Ron, she reasoned, I mean a blind hippogriff could have seen that he was still in love with Hermione, even if he was hardly tactile or indeed pleasant towards her. However, Hermione was in love with Draco and now she was carrying his child, the bond was pretty much unbreakable between them. Luna smiled gently. The baby would be very clever and pretty. Hermione was as clever as they came and Draco too was quite wise these days. They were both very handsome people too so the baby would be blessed in both aspects of its life.

The door creaked open and Luna looked up. Neville's head poked around the door, looking around nervously, as though Fluffy himself was lurking within Ginny's small girlish room. Luna smiled gently.

"How is she?" Neville whispered, coming into the room fully and looking sympathetically at Hermione's huddled position.

"Tired. It's been a long day."

Neville nodded and slowly sank down onto a chair in the corner of the room, that looked a little small for his stature but which didn't seem to bother him. "What are we going to do?" Neville whispered.

"Be good friends and be patient. It looks like she's having the baby anyway."

"But Ron… he'll kill Malfoy. In fact, I think most people will. I had to dodge jinxes aimed at the wall all night."

"That's not Ron's decision to make. This is their life, their child. No one can decide what to do about this baby but them two."

It was the firmest Luna had ever spoken though it had not been a sharp, brutal tone.

"You… you think that Malfoy knows?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I believe so. Hermione couldn't have carried this completely alone. She's not as strong as she would have us believe."

Neville and Luna exchanged glances and then looked at their sleeping friend, peaceful for the moment, in a dream world of peace.

* * *

><p>Draco spent the night wandering through the house. Although it was his maternal aunt's home, he'd never been within its headquarters. It was certainly not as grand and echo filled as the Manor but it was still a huge house with many, many floors and a complete lack of warmth and colour. He lit the house the best he could, flicking his wand at the candles. The improvement was minimal.<p>

Draco had to be incredibly careful when passing the portrait of his great-aunt's portrait. It was thankfully covered with a black cloth drape. He remembered his great-aunt vaguely in life. She had been haughty, cold and slightly demented. Lucius and her had got on famously.

The kitchen was in a poor condition. There was a distinct smell of damp hanging in the air and, although Mrs. Weasley had tried with the help of the others to make it homely or at least worthy of living in not two years ago, dust had settled once more and the old decay seemed to have festered although the magic placed around the house wasn't as vicious or vile as once before.

Draco opened the cupboards. There was nothing inside, bar the lone house mouse scuttling around inside, who was looking a little on the peaky side due to the lack of nourishment the house could provide. Sighing, Draco shut the cupboard and wondered how the hell he would survive without food.

There was a clatter of pots behind him. Whirling round, wand out and ready, Draco looked around. There was no-one there. Scrutinising the room, he checked for hiding places. There were none to be seen. Another clatter and a grumble. Draco furrowed his brow. If a trained wizard assassin had been planted in the house to slaughter him, surely they'd be more polished in their abilities than that? Creeping forward, he pricked up his ears. Another clatter. It seemed to be coming from the pantry cupboard in the corner. Untensing a little but still keeping his wand at the ready, he approached the cupboard and put his hand around the knob. What the hell could fit in such a tiny cupboard? A Bogart?

With a wrench the door was pulled open and Draco pointed his wand at the person making the noise. Only it wasn't a person. It was a small, hooked nosed little creature who looked sour and filthy. With blood shot eyes, it looked up at Draco who in return stared back with fading confusion and a grimace.

Kreature stumbled out of the cupboard, looking up at Draco with a terrified expression. He started shaking his head as though if he shook hard enough Draco would disappear.

"Kreature has gone mad," the ancient house elf whispered, "Kreature sees what cannot possibly be real. Unless a ghost… yes, a ghost, it must be."

"I'm not a ghost." Draco said, tucking his wand back in his trousers. He clearly wouldn't need it with this one.

"You lie. Draco Malfoy is dead. Kreature read it with his own eyes in the Daily Prophet. You are a ghost! Do not haunt this place!"

"I'm _not _a ghost." Draco stated clearly, his patience already wearing away.

Kreature rushed forward suddenly and poked Draco's leg, only to jump back and start to scream. Draco had to run for the kitchen door and slam it shut, for fear he would rouse his demented great-aunt's portrait, and whirled back around to face the hysterical elf.

"He is solid! He is real! How? You are dead! _Dead!" _

"_I'm alive!" _Draco yelled. Kreature clutched his head as though the information caused him physical pain.

"Traitor! Coward! You bring shame to the name of Black!"

"Yeah, well, I can join the ever growing queue of family members then, can't I?"

"Oh what would my mistress say? Her own niece's son fallen by the wayside. Betraying the Dark Lord!"

"Kreature I have no obligations to anyone anymore." Well, maybe Hermione and the baby, but the shock of that would kill Kreature so he simply kept that to himself.

"Despicable! Blood traitor!"

"_Kreature!" _Draco roared, silencing the old house elf, "I command you to be quiet!"

"Kreature won't. Kreature won't! You are not my master!"

Blast! Draco had hoped maybe he hadn't been aware of that. OK, more information was needed.

"Who is your master?"

For a moment, Draco thought maybe Kreature was about to vomit as he had broken into a sweat and was turning grey.

"Master is He-Who-Stopped-The Dark Lord. Harry Potter."

The words were spat from his mouth as though toxic. Evidently, Potter was held in no better esteem than Draco. That was comforting… and prompted a realisation. He remembered something his mother said about ownership of Grimmald Place. Ahhhhh, now this was interesting…

"Then Kreature, I truly _am _your master."

"Kreature is not listening! Blood traitor!"

"I am your master. How did Potter obtain the house?"

"Sirius Black left it to Potter. How Kreature wept. My poor mistress… her house belonging to a Half-Blood!"

"Then Potter's ownership of the house has ended. Sirius had left it to Potter but the contracted spell clearly states that should any member of the house of Black who is a Pure-Blood need use of the house, it's possession would transfer to the said Pure-Blood." Kreature said nothing, looking terrified and amazed, "So, as I am the last male descendant of the House of Black, as the son of Narcissa Black, I have every right to call this house my own. Far more than Potter or even Miss Bella."

There was a static in the air. Draco had the feeling the house was listening to this change of ownership and was taking it on board.

"So, it is up to you to decide whether you believe you are able to accept a blood relative with the true blood status required of a member of the House of Black to be your master, or Potter, a half-blood." Draco felt odd playing the blood card after so long but if it meant Kreature was onside then he would play it one more time. "Right let's try again, Kreature stop shouting."

Kreature went to bellow back at Draco but it looked as though the howl had become swallowed up inside him. He tried spitting words out but nothing. Eventually he managed a tiny, slightly high pitched yet muted, "Yes, Master."

Draco didn't whoop but with effort. He couldn't believe that had actually worked. It had been a fluke but it had done the trick. Kreature looked like he'd just drunk curdled milk at the realisation but that was just hard luck really.

"Good. Now Kreature, I want you to go out and get food for the house. And tell _no-one _that I am your master or of my presence in this house. It is to be taken to your grave."

Kreature twitched at the commandment and, bowing low, disappeared with a loud 'CRACK'.

Draco sat down at the kitchen table heavily. So, this actually did belong to him now. Just by laying claim to the place, it now recognised him as its owner and master of the domain. Owning a property at sixteen was impressive but not this one. It was riddled with bad memories and old prejudices and habits. He imagined tidying it up properly. Changing the furniture, getting rid of the damp smell, and making it shine once again. Maybe it would be the family home when the war was over. Hermione, him and the baby could make it their own. A normal house with a normal family. That would be a change.

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes felt sticky and crusted and she wondered for a moment why she was curled up on Ginny's bed and where in fact Ginny was. Then she remembered. She remembered the argument, the screaming match with Ron and then the way that she blurted out the news.<p>

She shut her eyes tight. She didn't want to face reality. She didn't want to go back downstairs with the million questions that would inevitably come hurtling her way. She wanted to stay here, with her baby sleeping inside her tummy, and just forget the world.

A snore shock her out of her musings. Neville was slumped back in Ginny's chair, mouth agape and a chorus of snores echoing out from it. A soft sigh from the foot of the bed made Hermione aware of the fact that Luna was curled at the foot of the bed, like a small cat. Hermione smiled. Luna was on her side and if Luna was, Neville would surely follow.

Sitting up, she felt stiff and a little nauseous. She would be happy when that stage of pregnancy came to an end. Then again, the nerves at what was to come would have made her feel bilious even without impending motherhood. Luna stirred beside her and rolled over onto her back. She had a lovely long neck Hermione noticed fondly. For such a petite girl, Neville was almost comical stood beside her. He had shot up to at least six foot and, although naturally chubby, he was beginning to look less portly and more muscular. He was beginning to look quite handsome in the face. Hermione hoped that the hair would be cut soon though. A floppy fridge hindered his looks rather than helped them.

Luna rose up and shook her head.

"Hello," Luna smiled brightly. "Feeling better?"

"A little sick, but not as hysterical, no."

Luna stood up and walked across the room, stooping down to gently shake Neville out of his slumber, prompting a surprised snort. Neville looked around wildly before settling on Luna.

"I think we should all go downstairs together." Luna announced casually as though purely keen to eat breakfast. Hermione nodded grimly. It had be done. She couldn't hide away from the consequences forever.

Luna went through Hermione's trunk and fished out some clothes for her to wear. Luna stated cheerfully that, whilst she was dressed nicely, she would feel more confident. Hermione felt she could go downstairs in her Ball gown and still feel completely helpless and small. Neville waited outside as Hermione let Luna braid her hair.

The walk downstairs was the tensest Hermione had ever been. She kept her head pointed upwards. She was not going to be made to feel a fool.

The scene that awaited her had been what she had feared the most. The entire Weasley family were sat at the table, clutching cups of tea. Harry was stood at the sink idly rinsing a cup despite the fact it had been cleaned at least fifteen times over. Members of the Order were all huddled too. Lupin, Mad-Eye, Kingsley and Tonks were all stood around the table. All eyes turned to her as the three teenagers entered the room. All but Ron. He stared at his cup as though the very idea of looking at her disgusted him. Hermione's heart broke at this but pure stubbornness made her force her face into a look of indifference.

"Hermione," Mr. Weasley spoke first, looking tired and grave as though someone else had just died, "please sit down." Mr. Weasley vacated the seat at the head of the table and Hermione slowly sat down in his place. It looked bizarrely like she was the chairwoman of some kind of meeting. She looked at each of her friends in turn. Ron still refused to look at her, staring ever more determinedly at his cup of stone cold tea, Harry looked like he wanted answers and wanted them now and Ginny looked like she'd shed many tears. Hermione knew that it would probably have been the mixture of hurt that Hermione had yet again not confided in her over such a huge issue, Harry's fury at her for not telling him about Draco and her and her own anger at the whole messy situation. All the members of the table looked stony faced, disappointed, wary and exhausted. Only Luna and Neville smiled encouragement towards her. She wanted to cry at the whole air of thick tension in the kitchen that had been caused by her, but reminded herself of the small child in her stomach. She loved the child. She loved her baby.

"So who wants to go first?" She asked, much more calmer than she felt.

"Hermione," Mr. Weasley began, his tone rather kind, "firstly you must understand that we are not angry with you-" Ron laughed sharply and cruelly at this but Mr. Weasley ignored him completely, "all we want to do is understand and help you."

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

Mr. Weasley looked around at his wife, who looked as tearful as her daughter, and then back at Hermione.

"When…um," Mr. Weasley took off his spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose as though not sure where to begin himself, "how did this… relationship with Malfoy… come about?"

Hermione took a deep breath and began. "When he was attacked, me and Luna were assigned to nurse him. He seemed grateful for our help in saving him and we came to a truce to be civil if not friendly. We began to become friendly and he confided in me about things going on in his life. We kissed but I freaked out. When I went back, he was trying to escape the school. I made him go to Dumbledore for help and he agreed to help our side. It made us closer and he came to depend on me. Things… changed."

"When did you become a couple?" Bill asked. "Are you a couple?"

"Yes," Hermione said firmly, which caused Harry and Ron to flinch and turn their heads away, "and it was when he came to the Burrow. The absence made us realise… I've been seeing him every weekend when I would go to Spinner's End."

"Does Malfoy know about the baby?" Mr. Weasley interjected.

"Yes, he knows."

More exchanged looks. "How did he take it?" Neville asked.

"Well. Better than you lot anyway." Hermione replied tartly.

"Can you blame us?" Harry demanded, his voice low, "We had no idea that you and Malfoy were…" He could say the words, "And now all of a sudden, you're having his kid?" Harry looked anguished. "Why? Why didn't tell us?"

"Because I was coward." Hermione admitted, feeling the first feeling of genuine shame since sitting down, "I didn't want to face the fall-out. I wanted it to be just me and him. No-one else. I've never had anything that belonged to me outside the Order, or the trio or even school. I loved the intimacy of just the two of us. Shutting the world out in that shabby little house."

"And the baby?" Ginny asked, "when did that happen?"

"About two months ago."

"So it's for certain then?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sounding choked.

"Oh yes, yes its certain."

The kitchen went silent again. Mad-Eye took a long, hefty swig from his hip flask, Kingsley looked grim and Tonks looked teary.

"But surely… surely they taught you at school-"

"I was careful if that's what you're implying. It just didn't work." Hermione interrupted.

"But those spells are full proof!" Charlie argued, "You couldn't have performed them right!"

"It was Muggle contraception."

Lupin ran a hand down his face. "Hermione why would you use those methods when you had spell books in the library dedicated to that kind of thing?"

"That's Restricted Section material and, before you start disregarding my methods, it worked the other fifty times!" Hermione spat back. Everyone looked away, embarrassed. Hermione wouldn't normally bring up her sex life at the dinner table but she wasn't a child and she didn't take kindly to being talked to like one.

"Then did you forget to perform it once?" Mr. Weasley asked, still looking at the table.

"I took them every time. If you want the reason I'm to be a mother a lot earlier than I originally planned… ask your twin sons."

Everyone looked to Fred and George, who had gone from looking angry to looking utterly bemused, as to what part they played in all this.

"That bloody Puking Pastel that made me sick for hours. It was what made my contraception fail."

There was a long pause when suddenly there was a scraping of a chair being pushed back and Ron's fist colliding with Fred's nose. Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Bill all restrained Ron to stop him going for his other brother as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny tried to inspect the damage done to Fred who now had blood down his shirt. Ron then burst into tears and went almost limp. Hermione watched in horror as Bill and Charlie took their youngest brother out into the garden to get air and calm down. Mrs. Weasley looked at the point of despair.

"How-many-times-have-I-told-you-about-those-blasted-sweets!" She hissed at the twins, dabbing Fred's nose a little too viciously with every breath.

"Mum! Stop it!" Fred ducked away from the napkin. Mrs. Weasley got out her wand and snapped "Apiski!", snapping the nose back into place with a nasty crunch and a yell of pain from Fred. Mr. Weasley sat down on the chair and swigged his tea. He looked more beaten down than the time when he'd accidentally got Fred and George in trouble for the Tongue-Tongue-Toffee they'd given Dudley. Harry stepped forward in his place.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have the baby and I'm going to keep it." She said this as clearly as she could so she would not have to repeat herself. Harry looked at her and then nodded. "Please Harry, I know you hate Malfoy and I know you'll probably never see what I see but there is good in him. Please don't hate me."

Harry went quiet as though deep in thought before getting up quietly and vacating the room to go into the living room. He gently squeezed her shoulder as he went. The conversation was not over however.

"Hermione, dear, you can't possibly cope with a baby. You're too young!" Mrs. Weasley wailed.

"That's not really your decision, is it?" Hermione said coolly.

"We don't mean to be negative," Lupin defended, "but have you considered the personal danger this will bring to you, Draco and the child."

"Considered? I've thought of nothing else! I even considered given the baby away but Dumbledore persuaded me."

"Dumbledore knows?" Kingsley demanded.

"Yes, he's the first person I told. He thinks a new life is a good thing."

"That man always was a bloody hippie." Mad-Eye grunted under his breath.

"He has a position for me where me and the baby can be safe." Hermione continued a little louder. "There's an underground bunker within the school. I will hide there throughout my pregnancy and as long as necessary. The pregnancy won't need to be known to anyone but the Order."

"Underground bunker? What in a Hippogriff's name are you talking about?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

Lupin tried to argue. "Hermione, there isn't a bunker beneath Hogwarts-"

"Just because its not on the Marauders Map, doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Hermione snapped. She was getting tired of the constant questions. "It does exist. I've seen it myself and surely the questionable existence of the place will make it better to protect us."

"But you two… you're only kids yourself." George argued, with his twin nodding agreement, with the stained blood still on his shirt. "The idea of having a kid at your age… I couldn't cope now!"

"This my life. It's not ideal and never will be but this is my choice and this baby is not leaving my side." And with that she stood from the kitchen table and left the kitchen, striding back up the stairs. She sat down softly on Ginny's bed. Everyone seemed disappointed and worried and quite frankly stunned that her and Draco had stopped arguing long enough to conceive a child. Ron was furious and would never ever forgive her and Harry was shocked and hurt that no-one had thought to tell him what in the world was happening. Yet somehow, she was glad it was out. It was over. It could only get better now. The shock would subside and they would begin to get back to what mattered. Hermione didn't realise something that Draco had told her though. It was Sunday…

* * *

><p>Snape paced the Room of Hidden Things with a steely calm. Night had almost fallen over the school. In not very long, the job would be done. All his life he done what was commanded of him. It hadn't always been right but he'd done it. The only thing that inspired him was the memory of Her and the thought that one day, just one day, he would be able to what was right and nothing else. With that thought, he got to work.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco had spent his first night in Sirius Black's old room. It was the least dusty of all the rooms and the more human one. He was amused to find the walls covered with near naked girls and they weren't moving. Draco had seen a fair few of those magazines as a red-blooded teenage boy but the girls had all been moving in the pictures and were definitely not coy in doing so. But these girls just stayed where they were. Muggle photos. He'd never met Sirius but he had to admire the sheer nerve of him. The sleep was not the best he'd ever had and he woke up confused as to where he was.<p>

He spent the day trailing around the house, trying to get acquitted to it. Kreature had followed his order and gotten food and drink. He'd eaten cheese and bread with some house-elf wine to keep him nourished. He knew he could request a hot meal from Kreature but as the kitchen was so decrepit and the elf looked like following his orders made him feel queasy, Draco thought better of it.

Hermione and the baby were never far from his thoughts. The knowledge they had a place to hide and be safe was a huge comfort. He just wished they were with him in the house. Hermione was not only good at detecting cursed objects and Bogart's but, just when she was by his side, the world seemed just that little bit brighter and he'd been in a world of darkness for so long that it made a huge difference to him.

The tapestry also got a makeover too. Using his wand, he blasted his father's face off the awful thing and Bellatrix's for good measure. Hopefully he would be able to actually do that to her face one day in the not too distant future. He tried to repair Tonks, Andromeda and Ted's faces but to no avail. It seemed that once off the tapestry there was no way back on.

Sunday went by and darkness fell as night came. Draco knew that time was fast approaching and knowing there was nothing he could do was making him climb the walls. He'd attempted to get to the school through the Floo Network to see Snape but only to find the network disconnected. So he did what he could only think of and took a sleeping draught. It was a miserable choice but the only one he had that moment.

Laying down on the sofa of the living room where the tapestry hung, he forced pleasant thoughts into his mind to distract him from the hollow feeling building in his abdomen. He thought of his mother's smiling face in the picture he had kept by his bedside and how happy she must have been back then, he thought about Snape as a little boy with Potter's mother in that park, ecstatic at having been accepted as her friend and jealous of anyone who tried to come between them, and then he thought of Hermione, brown eyes shining with love and her stomach swollen with his baby, growing day-by-day.

Draco didn't know how long he'd been dozing or asleep when he opened his eyes again. And once again he wasn't alone. Elizabeth was stood at the tapestry, eyeing the members of the Black family with a mixture of interest and revulsion.

"Quite a mixed bunch here, wouldn't you say?" Elizabeth commented, still looking from one twisted face to the other.

"That's putting it mildly." Draco agreed, getting up from the sofa and walking towards her. He was actually pleased to see her. It had been nearly two months and he'd wondered whether he ever would again now that the story of what had happened to her had been relived and told in detail. "Where've you been?"

"Spending time with my daughter." Elizabeth replied simply.

"Can she see you?"

"No, but I can see her and that's enough for me." Elizabeth turned from the tapestry and looked at him. "I hear your about to join the long line of accidental parents."

"News spreads quick in Limbo then?" Draco sighed. Elizabeth smiled.

"Congratulations." Draco nodded his thanks. "I take you're a little nervous."

"Well, finding out you're going to be a father at sixteen is never going to be the most light hearted of discoveries."

"You're terrified, though you won't show it, I know. I know what it's like. But the shock is fading for you and soon it will fade completely. You'll learn to love that child more than you could love even your own self."

"Had you told me that when I was fourteen, I would never have believed you."

"You're not fourteen anymore. You're a man now, if not in age then in wisdom. You walk like a man, stand like a man, talk like a man. It doesn't matter your age; you've seen more than most and its made you stronger, even a little harder."

"I've had no choice. I've learnt to fight for survival whether it be in war or just in the everyday world. I'm a Slytherin, cunning and clever, and we never let our guard fully."

"But we both know, don't we, that you've gone and done just that."

Draco snorted. "Turning into a bloody Hufflepuff."

"No shame in that. My mother was one. But no, you're beginning to show signs of bravery and pride-"

"If you're gonna say what I think you're gonna say, please just stop there." Draco interrupted. He may have changed but he'd never be… that! Elizabeth chuckled.

"Clearly not that much then."

Draco looked at the clock ticking ominously.

"It's happening." Elizabeth confirmed, seemingly reading his mind. Draco looked at her and saw his own worry reflected in her eyes.

"Oh, Merlin, I can't take this." Draco looked into the fire in the mantelpiece.

"We can go to them." Elizabeth offered. Draco's head snapped to look at her. He looked around the room. No Pensive in sight.

"I thought we could only go back."

"Being a ghost and you being a Requiem Walker, allows us certain privileges. There need to be some." Elizabeth offered her hand and nervously Draco took it.

He wasn't sure how they got there or what kind of trick Elizabeth played but the scenery of Grimmald Place melted around them and reformed into the Astronomy Tower. The night sky wasn't the usual blanket of velvet blue with twinkling stars but there were angry, greeny grey storm clouds forming. A bitter and unforgiving wind blew through them both. Dumbledore was stood at the railings looking out at the lake. There was his usual air of calm about him. Anybody who would have caught sight of him would have simply shrugged off his presence as him observing the grounds of his domain. For Hogwarts, it was his. He owned these grounds like no Headmaster before him had ever done. Every pupil that it housed was special and, when well-nurtured, the most incompetent of children could be trained to be great wizards.

Draco resented the old man. He'd never been his biggest fan but he still admired his courage. And yet, in spite of that, the fact that Snape had to carry the responsibility of this wizard's death was a bitter potion to swallow.

Voices. Approaching footsteps. A laugh. High-pitched and like a cackle. They were coming.

Dumbledore turned away from the view and faced his assassins as they climbed the stairs of the tower. Greyback was the first. Tall, menacing and twisted in his features, Draco stepped back at the sight of him. Of all the Death Eaters, he was the only one who matched Voldemort and Bellatrix in ruthlessness and savagery. Many had followed the Death Eaters for power; he'd followed caused death and torture was thrilling to him. As a werewolf, he was ostracised from society anyway so he had absolutely nothing to lose. That small trait made him all the more dangerous.

Bellatrix came skipping up behind him, looking like she had danced up the stairs, she was so excited. The sight of Dumbledore alone made her all the more gleeful. More Death Eaters followed, hooded and hidden. The cowards. And then there was Snape. Taller than Draco remembered just a few days ago and expressionless.

Dumbledore seemed surprised and started a light conversation with his aunt which was cut down by her quickly. Dumbledore persevered.

"So now we finally understand what terrible burden your nephew had to carry. Poor boy."

Bellatrix's eyes flashed. Clearly the very reference of her relation to Draco made her burn with fury.

"He was a snivelling coward. Not worthy of the task." Bellatrix snarled. She looked to Snape, clearly torn between obvious, deep rooted dislike and awe. "Severus on the other hand…"

Snape's eyes darted momentarily in her direction before settling on Dumbledore again. Dumbledore, on the other hand, had looked away from the Death Eaters and in Draco's direction. Could he…? Surely…

"Can he see me?" Draco whispered to Elizabeth.

"Have you ever been doing something completely alone and felt a presence around you?"

"Once or twice."

"Well, the chances were that someone was there. We can't be seen as ghosts, living or in dream state, can sometimes be, but we are sensed."

The old man turned his eyes away slowly from the spot Elizabeth and Draco occupied and back to his trusted agent. Dumbledore was clearly ready, but tried to persuade Snape regardless.

"Severus, please listen…"

Snape didn't seem to be able to. His black eyes had also darted in Draco's direction. He looked unnerved at what ever it was he felt. Did he suspect maybe Lily? Snape's wand was raised but no words came forward. Bellatrix looked wide-eyed. If Snape failed, she could step in with her tried and tested methods. Draco didn't want that.

Draco stepped forward so he was closer to Snape. He didn't know if his godfather would be able to hear. He didn't care.

"I forgive you. And, one day, they will too."

Draco would probably never find out if he'd been heard, for Snape's face suddenly went steely, the wand was raised high and the words were uttered. A shot of green light and it was done.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the night sat on the window box of Ginny's room, looking down at the fields that surrounded the Burrow. The view was limited somewhat and she was now mainly staring at her own reflection. It had been a long day and she was exhausted.<p>

She'd watched as many members of the Order and the family came out into the yard, to get some fresh air and to discuss the matter in hand. Hermione flushed with anger when she heard them debate whether or not the bunker she had described did indeed exist. Did they honestly think she would lie about something like that?

Ron continued his shouting match with the twins, yelling how it was all their fault. Fred came back with the argument that, unless they had sent her the sweets laced with Viagra (which they kept for their own personal use only) there was no way Hermione and Draco falling into bed had anything to do with them. George mused how now she was pregnant with his kid they would never be free of him. Hermione shut the window.

The door creaked open. Ginny poked her head inside and rounded the door. Hermione turned to face her friend. Her eyes were still puffy but not as red. She looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione looked back at her mirrored reflection. She'd done this _so _many times before.

"I've known for all of a week and a half. I'm only just coming around to the idea myself."

"What is it with people hiding things from me?" Ginny snapped, clearly angry with the whole thing.

"And I take it Harry was understanding about you not telling him about me and Draco?" Ginny swallowed. Hermione looked down. "I'm sorry, but it's no different."

"I did that because you're my best friend and you didn't want anyone to know. And…I…." Ginny gulped for air, "I knew it would make him angry and hurt him."

"…when in fact, by lying about it, we've made it a million times worse anyway."

Ginny sat down on the bed. "What a mess."

"How's Ron?"

"Angry. Devastated. Throwing things at walls. Nothing new."

"I should have known… but I just… I saw red."

"Mione, you could have announced you were dating Neville and he would have still flown into a rage." Ginny looked at her friend. "How far gone…?"

"Nearly two months."

"I honestly can't tell."

Hermione stood up and lifted up her jumper. Her midriff was still small yet there was the noticeable curve in her abdomen. Not yet so pronounced it showed through her clothes; but still there. Ginny stared at it and raised her hand, almost as though to touch it, then let her hand drop.

"You have no idea the fear I felt when I found out." Hermione let her jumper drop and sat next to Ginny. "I felt like my life was over. I couldn't fight now because of this, and would never have the life I'd planned. But you know what? I don't care anymore. I _know _I can still help the Order. I may not be on the front line but I can still help. But I'm not giving up this child. Not for anything."

"But… Draco-"

"Draco, he understands. He wants the baby too. I don't know how but we will do it."

"Why is all this stuff happening at once?" Ginny asked, to no-one in particular.

Footsteps ran frantically up the stairs and the door flew open. Neville was stood, breathless and white in the face, looking terrified.

"Hogwarts… Death Eaters… Dumbledore…. Come on!"

It soon became apparent a forbidden love affair was to be the least of their problems.

* * *

><p>Draco jerked awake. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and sat bolt upright, a little too quickly, causing temporary blindness.<p>

He was gone. Gone forever. He'd seen him fall. Fall as he had supposedly done.

Draco felt bile spring to his throat. He had known for so long what going to happen, too long, but now it was done, the hollow, burning feeling of guilt was just as present as though he'd been the one to cast the spell.

Elizabeth had helped but only as much as could be expected. He was always going to have to wake up to the reality of what had happened.

Draco walked absent-mindly from one room to the other. He could sit down, couldn't stand still, he was light headed and confused yet somehow he didn't cry. He wanted to, as he was now scared. Dumbledore gone, Snape gone. He was alone. He was now his own man. He had to survive alone in the world, remain hidden and find people to train.

Chiming rang in his ears. The door. Well, that was quick, he thought with put upon enthusiasm. He knew what was coming. The interrogation, the questioning of what he knew, and the new cloud of suspicion hanging over his name. He placed his palm on the door, trying to keep quiet as to not to rouse the portrait. He had to remain calm. No matter what.

The door was pulled open and no sooner had it been when the door nearly flew off its hinges, Draco was thrown against the walls and a wand was pointed at his throat. There was a searing pain in his head from when it had smashed against the wall and for a moment he didn't hear the furious shouting in his direction. Then he heard another voice.

"_Don't Remus! He's just a boy!" _Draco felt sick at the anguish in Mrs. Weasley's voice. Oh this was going to be bad.

Draco's eyes focused a little to see the furious face of Remus Lupin who had him cornered against the wall.

"Did you know? _Did you know?" _Lupin roared.

Make it convincing, Draco managed to remind himself, despite his headache.

"Know what?" Draco managed.

"About Snape! About what he is!"

"What about Snape?" He looked to Mrs. Weasley, who looked tear-stained and flushed, "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Remus, he doesn't even know what's happened." Mrs. Weasley grabbed hold of Lupin's arm and tried lowering it.

"Could someone please tell me why you've burst into my home, given me a concussion and jabbed a wand in my throat?"

Lupin lowered the wand. Draco was clearly convincing in his acting. Mrs. Weasley stepped forward.

"Dumbledore's dead."

Draco felt strange. To hear it from someone else, made it all the more final.

"Dead? Don't be ridiculous." He tried not to cringe at how easily his tone sounded dismissive.

"Dear, it's true. I saw him. I've seen his body." Mrs. Weasley cracked at this and dissolved into hysterical tears. Lupin took hold of her and moved her aside. Lupin looked sheepishly at Draco, as though regretting his heavy handed approach.

"It's true. Death Eaters got into Hogwarts. It was Snape."

Draco's back hit the wall this time on his own accord. He wanted to make it look like it was sinking in. In fact, he was thinking of whether the Order would catch Snape while he fled the grounds. They'd kill him as soon as look at him. No, no, Snape was too smart for that. He had survived this long to fall at the first real hurdle. He shock his head to shake away the thought.

Lupin clearly mistook his shaking head for denial over what Snape had done and looked sadly at the boy. It was clear to Lupin he was oblivious, as had they all been.

"He tricked us. Harry was right. He was right all along."

This time Draco shock his head harder. "You're wrong. _You're wrong!" _

"Draco!" Lupin caught hold of his shoulders. "I'm telling you it's true. I have defended the man to the hilt but there are no longer any excuses to be made. The man is a murderer and we've all been fools."

The door flew open again and three teenage girls he knew all too well came scrambling in. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were all flushed and looked panic stricken, which wasn't made any better by the scene of Lupin having his hands quite close to Draco's neck.

"Don't hurt him!" Hermione cried clearly terrified. Mrs. Weasley caught her around the middle and shushed her gently.

"He's fine, dear, he's fine." Hermione looked at her lover and could determine he was anything but 'fine'. He looked like he'd been punched in the gut and his eyes were too bright. Hermione understood that hearing his mentor and the man who played more of a hand in raising him than his own father had being called these things would make anyone feel like retching. Mrs. Weasley snapped her out of her trance. "What are you all doing here? I told you to stay at the Burrow!"

"They've all gone." Ginny interjected, "They've gone to fight and chase them out, before they kill anyone else."

"They wouldn't let us come." Luna said sadly. "Said we're too young."

"Oh my! Arthur." Mrs. Weasley turned to Lupin who stopped her before she even started.

"Molly, we need to remain here to protect these four. Arthur and the boys are competent fighters. They'll be safe."

Mrs. Weasley didn't sound too pleased with this at all but knew Lupin was right. Lupin's eyes went from Hermione to Draco.

"Let's um… let's give them some privacy."

As soon as the door closed, Draco turned to the three.

"Are you alright?"

"We've been better." Ginny replied, her eyes now as bright as his though she turned away so he wouldn't see the evidence of her sadness fall down her cheeks.

Hermione stepped forward and put her arms around Draco. Draco was taken aback. She was being quite daring even if the other two already knew.

"Everybody knows." Luna informed him, upon seeing his expression at the hug.

"About us?" He looked to Hermione.

"Yes." She nodded. "And the baby…"

Draco suddenly felt rather light headed.

The hours that passed were horrendous. Mrs. Weasley was at a loss as what to do. Lupin seemed to be morphing into his werewolf form before their very eyes as he paced the kitchen like a wild animal. Draco sat by the fire with Hermione next to him. He wanted to hold her and whisper that everything would be alright but he didn't know that. He also felt as though all eyes were upon them. So instead reached out his hand and took her little one, holding it tightly and not letting go for over an hour.

Kreature grunted and spat his contempt at having more blood traitors in his mistress' home and, upon seeing Draco and Hermione's hands clasped, burst into tears for his poor mistress. Draco ordered him out of the kitchen with a yell. Luna and Ginny looked amazed when the unpleasant creature obeyed albeit with an air of disgust. "I'll explain later." He dismissed.

It all happened very quickly when they all did finally come back. There was shouting and a scurry of feet down the stairs to the kitchen and soon Draco was against the wall again, this time with four wands being jabbed in his jugular.

Ron, Harry and the twins looked set to kill him right there had it not been for about seven pairs of hands ripping them off him and much screaming from Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Ginny and Hermione.

"_He knew! HE KNEW! He gave you a chance and you let him get killed. I'll kill you!" _Harry roared, being held back by Bill and Charlie. Ron, who was being held back by Mr. Weasley and Kinglsey, who both looked like they were struggling, couldn't even manage words as he was so angry and looked like he was frothing at the mouth.

"He knew nothing!" Lupin yelled out, trying to restore some kind of order to the room. Hermione and Luna were stood in front of Draco, in a poor attempt to shield him from the onslaught. "Harry, he knew nothing of this. His reaction when I told him said it all."

"We trusted you!" Harry clearly hadn't listened. "Dumbledore let you in and you betrayed us all!"

"I've done nothing, Potter! Don't you _dare _blame me for something I didn't even know had happened a few hours ago!"

"_Oh come on!" _Ron yelled, still struggling, "_You two were close, you lived in his own house, for Merlin's sake!" _

"Potter spent time with Dumbledore, but he didn't know the ins and outs of his mind! Try putting your brain in gear, Weasley, I know you're out of practise but-"

"You BASTARD! I'll rip you apart with my bare hands!" Ron screamed, with a fresh attempt to break out of his father's hold.

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione cried, looking close to tears, "Draco! Why are you making it worse!"

"Oh please!" Draco roared, over everyone else in the room, "He doesn't want to kill me because of Snape!" Everyone went silent at the very moment when Fleur came raising down the steps.

"Luna! Come with me. Neville has hurt his leg. He needs you." Luna looked up at the tall blond boy she was standing in front of, who nodded in the direction of his estranged cousin.

"Go. Look after him."

Luna nodded and scurried off to help her boyfriend. Draco watched his pretty friend go, hoping briefly his hapless apprentice was alright, before turning back to the bane of his life, whose face was going as red as his hair.

"Let's just get it out on the table. You want to rip me to shreds because it's my baby Hermione's carrying and not yours."

The atmosphere in the room went as thick as the frosting on Mrs. Weasley's annual Christmas cake. Hermione looked pale and many Order members gripped hold of the people they were restraining a bit tighter, sensing disaster.

"_You used her. What did you do then? Promise her the world? Say you loved her? Told her she was your first?" _

"Do you think she's thick or something?" Draco spat. "Sweet Batcrap, you really don't know her, do you?"

"I'VE KNOWN HER SINCE WE WERE ELEVEN!"

"SO HAVE I!"

"Oh yes! I remember well. The names you called her, the taunts you threw at her, the way you treated her like dirt!"

"I was a boy! Now, I'm a man! I know better."

"Oh shut up! You know nothing of us!"

"Ron! Shut up!" Harry yelled, "we'll deal with this later."

"No! No, we deal with it now! She's pregnant Harry. Pregnant! With his sprog!"

"I AM HERE YOU KNOW!" Hermione screamed. "And my- no! _OUR _child is not a sprog."

"Do you think that he's ever gonna acknowledge the two of you?" Harry cried, "You know what he's like! How he views Muggleborns. His family are obsessive with pure blood. At best, he'll keep you hidden forever!"

"They will be hidden." Draco conceded, "as will I. But, as soon as I'm free of this crap, I'm living the way I want. Preferably away from you and with her." Hermione looked at Draco. He was stony faced with rage and his voice will level. And yet he'd actually said in front of a room of people he mostly despised that he was going to effectively stand by her.

"Draco dear," Mrs. Weasley began, a little shakily, "that's very admirable. But the two of you are so very young."

"Molly," Draco sighed, suddenly feeling tired, "what does age have to do with it? What has age have to do with anything? Do you think You-Know-Who is going to care if we're underage or young or barely out of school when he catches up with us? He'll kill us as good as look at us."

"As unfortunate as the timing is, the pregnancy is not the main issue right now." Kinglsey interjected. "The issue is your loyalties."

"Surely the fact that I'm expecting a child with a Muggleborn is proof enough that I'm not prejudiced anymore." Draco said, running his hands through his hair looking exasperated.

"Your view has changed, fine," Harry barked, "What do you want? The Quiddich Cup trophy?"

"You're starting to really piss me off, Potter." Draco snarled, and making to step up to him only to have Hermione cling onto his arm and hold him back.

"You hated Dumbledore, you took every opportunity to sneer at him and his ways. What's to say you knew and decided to keep your mouth shut?"

"Why would I want the man who set me free, dead? What would I gain? Nothing! I've lost so much and now I've lost not one but two mentors!"

"Who gives a shit about Snape!" Harry yelled.

"_I do." _Draco yelled back, "Don't pretend Potter. I know you're loving the fact that you were right all along."

"_You think I'm happy Dumbledore's dead!" _

"Stop it!" Mr. Weasley yelled. He sounded so unlike his usual mellow self it was a little frightening. "We can't fall apart now. We need each other to be strong!"

There was a patter of feet coming down the stairs. Draco looked up thinking maybe it was Luna only to look at the hooked nosed face of Kreature. Harry had a similar look of disgust at the sight of the house elf.

"Kreature senses trouble. Kreature hears raised voices. Kreature wonders what has happened. Dumbledore dead? Oh, how my mistress will rejoice. Such a Mudblood lover. Better off, much better off."

"Kreature, get out!" Harry yelled.

"The Potter boy orders me but Kreature will not obey. Not any more."

"Kreature!" Draco called out. Kreature lifted his head as though noticing Draco for the first time.

"Yes… Master?" Kreature pronounced it so silkily it may have just slipped off his tongue. Everyone looked confused.

"Leave us! Go to Longbottom and Miss Lovegood. Assist her in whatever she asks." Draco made sure the orders were precise. He knew from experience what a house elf could do if able to slip through the lines of their commands. Poor Dobby, he'd been such a brat back then…

"Why didn't he listen to Harry?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Potter is no longer his master. Or the house's master. I am."

Harry looked at him in confusion. "You can't be. Sirius-"

"The house only belonged to you until a member of the Black ancestery blood line came to claim it. Now I've claimed it, he answers to me."

"You own Grimmald Place?" Tonks asked, stepping forward.

"Yes. Can't say I'm thrilled but it will do." Draco turned away from them all and looked into the fire. When would this night end?

"The Death Eaters will now come more into the open than ever." Lupin announced regrettably to the room, allowing Draco breathing time but still making sure Ron was the other side of the room (Mr. Weasley had taken away his wand). "We need to start hunting them before they hunt us. From now on, if we see one, we aim to kill."

"When do we start?" Tonks asked.

"As of tonight. We can't waste anymore time." Lupin concluded.

"What about my mother?" The question came out as Draco was still looking into the fire and turned around slowly. "What about her?"

Silence. "Your mother is known to be in the Death Eaters circle." Kingsley finally answered.

"Not out of choice." Draco snapped back.

"She's also made no attempt to leave." He continued.

"Well, it would have looked a bit strange wouldn't it? First I go and then she follows!" Draco quickly beginning to panic. Surely, they would save her? Surely…

"Malfoy…" Tonks started. "We can't take anymore risks-"

"No. No! No,no,no you all know that she knows about my loyalties and has helped and you're willing to kill her!"

"Pretty much." Ron replied. He was calm now but it was so much worse than blind anger.

"No!" Molly cried, "Ron! Be quiet!"

"She's a Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy's wife! She wouldn't have stayed married to him had she not agreed with his views!"

"You haven't got a clue about the politics of their marriage, Weasel, so don't even try!" Draco snarled. He sounded quite canine.

"She's a Malfoy; enough said."

Draco wanted to pull his wand and use an Unforgivable Curse in that moment. He didn't care if the Order turned on him. But out of the corner of his eye he could see Hermione's silhouette. If he lost it, he'd lose her. No… no, not this time.

"I think you'll find Weasley that she's a Black. And so am I. She's on the tapestry as am I. As was Andromeda." He looked at Tonks, "And Sirius," he looked at Potter, "And they all changed. All made amends. No, you can judge me all you want. I will oppose you in no way until He's gone. But you watch your mouth when you call me and mother traitors! _Because I am a Black as well as a Malfoy and don't you forget it!" _

"It's still a question of what is best for the Order!" Lupin argued though clearly winded by Draco's speech.

"By allowing an innocent, trapped woman to die or be killed?" Draco barked.

"Your loyalties to Snape make me wary of any suggestion you make." Harry concluded, though clearly deep in thought.

Draco thought. Thought hard. There must be something. Anything. Something that could prove- … Yes. Yes, he would. It was a risk. Merlin, it was a risk. But right now, he would risk it all to keep his family, maternal and his own.

"If I prove my loyalties," Draco began, "you must promise me that should you come across my mother, you will get her to safety and protect her."

Harry looked at him. How could he prove it? Veritiserum had been done. They couldn't torture him. What did he mean?

"Well, Potter? Do we have a deal?"

Harry looked to Hermione to Lupin, who all looked as confused as him, and then back to Draco again. His grey eyes were darker than usual.

"Very well. But what is the deal on your part?"

"It's quite simple," Draco rolled up his sleeve. It was the arm the Dark Mark would have been placed. "I need your arm Potter."

Still confused, Harry rolled up his sleeve. Hermione's eyes were wide. He couldn't mean… no, no he couldn't.

Draco and Harry's hands joined, both gripping the other's wrist. "Now, who'd like to be the Bonder?"

Yes, he did mean…

"Draco, no!" Hermione cried, her heart suddenly going at a hundred miles per hour.

"NO!" Molly cried.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"He wants to make the Unbreakable Vow!" Hermione explained, her eyes now filled with tears of distress. Everyone was stunned. Even Ron had gone white. Harry looked at Draco in disbelief.

"That's for desperate measures."

"I'd say this is pretty desperate." Draco concluded. "I'm gonna lose my family if I don't. Plus, this will finally get people off my back."

"You could die!" Molly cried.

"Only if I break the vows… which I won't." Draco looked at Hermione. "Be the Bonder. You're good with words."

"No!"

"It also means you could decide what I have to agree to." Draco looked at Hermione and there was pleading in both their eyes. Despair and fear in Hermione's; a desperation to prove himself and a little fear in his. "If I don't do this, I will lose everything. I need my mother, I need you and I need this baby. Now _please." _

Hermione didn't know what to do. She knew he needed his family and this would prove his loyalty and keep her child safe. But it could kill him should it go wrong. Yet if she did it, she would be able to choose the vows. Slowly, she took out her wand. Mrs. Weasley let out a dry sob.

Hermione's hands were shaking as she put the tip atop their joined hands.

"Will you, Draco Malfoy, promise to uphold your loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix and help in the fight to destroy Voldemort?"

"I will."

The first red flame jumped forward and linked around both Harry and Draco's wrists.

"Will you swear to defend the course of freedom for the wizarding world and equality to all breeds of wizards?"

"I will."

The second flame wrapped around the entwined wrists. Hermione's wand shook but she kept her nerve and look right at him.

"And will you, alongside myself, do all in your power, magical and otherwise, to defend and protect our child?"

Draco and Hermione held each others eyes. "I will." The third tongue shot out and entwined not only around Harry and Draco's wrists but upwards and around Hermione's. The flames melted into their skins and faded away.

Draco looked at his wrist. There was the slightest hint of the flames imprinted on it. Proof of his alligence. He let go of Potter's hand and entwined it with Hermione's. The proof of the love of their child on their wrists which touched lovingly and in a quiet union.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. I've been inspired lately by my purchase of the Harry Potter boxset (and the Lego game, but that's just because its the only game I can understand) I'm not kidding when I say reviews are my inspiration to write. They give me purpose and love hearing what people like or don't like. <strong>

**I'm toying with the idea of writing a Luna and Draco story when this is done, which is quite far off yet. Never ever have I thought they would be a good couple and still stand by the theory that Luna and Neville are utterly perfect for one another but writing the interactions in this story has been very interesting. Just a thought...**

**Merry Christmas (belatedly) and Happy New Year!**


	44. Chapter 44

**In all honesty I shouldn't be writing this story as I have deadlines (again) but I was on something of a roll. However I thought I'd jump on it and use it. It's not as long or as dramatic as the last chapter but it is important. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my own characters. **

* * *

><p>Luna gently dabbed Neville's blood stained leg with her dittany laced handkerchief. Bellatrix Lestrange had hit him with a curse that had caused his leg to break and Neville had to be carried back by Mad-Eye and Kingsley. There was no permanent damage and she'd administered some Skelegrow potion. Neville's leg would be fine by tomorrow. She hadn't shown it but it had been most upsetting to see Neville in pain. She was however very proud of him. According to Mad-Eye, he'd thrown some impressive hexes at Avery and even repelled a curse by Dolohov.<p>

Luna had been a little relieved to leave the shouting behind her when she'd exited the kitchen with Fleur. As much as she wanted to stand up for Draco, she knew Harry and Ron's anger would be impossible to dampen down. The yells and scuffles that had echoed out of the kitchen and up into the drawing room had died however and now an eerie silence replaced it. Luna wasn't sure if she liked it any better.

Neville hissed in pain as Luna mopped up the blood around the wound. She smiled gently.

The floorboard by the door creaked, alerting Luna and Neville to Draco standing in the doorway. He looked exhausted but managed the tiniest of half smiles, though it was so subtle it could easily be missed. Luna saw it.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked, looking nervous, as he often did when Draco was around.

"I think maybe it should be me asking that question, don't you think?" He replied. He sounded tired and eyed Neville's leg with a grimace.

"Oh this. This is nothing. I'll just have a limp tomorrow."

Luna stepped forward towards him. "Why have they stopped all the shouting?"

"Because… I did something to stop it."

"Silencing charm?" Neville asked.

"Not quite that simple unfortunately." His eyes dropped to his hand and he flexed his fingers.

"You and Hermione then…" Neville began trying to sound nonchalant but simply sounding like he was fighting hiccups. Luna smiled.

"Yeah, must have slipped my mind." Draco replied dryly. Luna walked forward and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at it and then at the little woman before him. She could easily pass for a sister, with her blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"I think you'll be a lovely father."

He inhaled a shaky breath and gave her another half smile. No-one had said such comforting words to him since the whole thing had been announced. He nodded and walked back out of the door, going back to pace his domain as Luna watched him go. She didn't attempt to follow. It had been a long day, she conceded, let him have some peace.

* * *

><p>Harry stared into the kitchen fire. All the members of the Order had dispersed to different rooms. Only Harry, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Bill and Charlie were in the kitchen with him. He overheard that apparently Bill had very nearly been clawed by Greyback but had managed to escape. Fleur was kissing him every five seconds, whilst thanking Merlin he was safe. Mrs. Weasley was making tea and had put a few sweet sugars in all of the cups. It seemed everyone was in a state of shock.<p>

Harry's head was swimming. Dumbledore was gone. Dead. His greatest mentor and teacher had been murdered by Snape. Harry's eyes stung. He should have been at the castle. He never should have let Mrs. Weasley drag him to the Burrow. If he had just been there he could have… what exactly? What could he have done? Probably nothing. But he could have tried. He could have made Dumbledore listen to him about Snape. Why didn't Dumbledore listen to him about Snape?

This weekend… it had been too much to take. He was still reeling from the very idea that Hermione and Malfoy were… together. It was just so… weird?… bizarre?… out of character? All those times a million in Harry's opinion. Harry had simply assumed that they had maintained a truce and nothing more with their meetings at Spinner's End. Harry tried to think back. Had there been signs? They'd never actually exchanged loving glances or indeed even smiles. Well, Malfoy did sometimes give a half smile at the corner of his mouth when Hermione had stood up for him at the Order meetings. But Harry had thought it was a smirk, though now, it seemed more gentle. Almost…loving. Well, as loving as Malfoy was ever likely to look.

Harry had tried to avoid thinking about the whole thing but in comparison to tonight, well, it was almost a relief to have another distraction. He was still angry, fuming even, not so much at the relationship but at the lies. People had lied to him _again. _Why? Why hadn't Hermione come to him sooner? She'd gone to Ginny and Luna. Was a girl thing? The knowledge that Ginny had known of the relationship and had not seen fit to tell him had caused a huge argument between Ron and Ginny and she had shown an uncharacterised show of emotion. Malfoy had made Hermione happy. That had been all she cared about and that was all that had been important. The idea that Malfoy had actually been causing Hermione to smile so brightly these past few weeks was shocking.

A relationship would have been bizarre enough, but the baby?

Harry didn't know what he felt. It wasn't the babies fault or indeed Hermione's. Malfoy and Hermione being the parents of a child was just enough to wind anyone. He'd admit it; he'd assumed Ron and Hermione would finally sort the differences out and have a child. Not Malfoy.

And yet… Harry couldn't believe what Malfoy had done. He looked at his wrist. The faded imprint of the vow was still there. Veritiserum was one thing but to promise to something that could cause you death if you were to break it? That was… it was brave. Reckless even. And now Draco's loyalties could no longer be doubted. He'd vowed to serve the Order, help kill Voldemort and, above all, stand by Hermione in whatever way it took to protect the child.

There was no room for debate: Malfoy was one of them. Didn't mean Harry had to like him though.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay on her old bed. The room she had shared with Ginny last summer in Grimmald Place was still as colourless as ever yet now it seemed to match her mood perfectly. Her face was stiff from tears that had dried on her face and yet was softened by the ones that continued to fall. She stroked her stomach as she thought of her baby and then began to cry again.<p>

She should have refused. She should have stood her ground and not let him make it. But then if she hadn't someone else would and would ask him impossible tasks like vowing to kill Snape for being a traitor. She couldn't allow that.

She raised her hand from her stomach and examined her wrist. The vow about the protection of their child had bound them both as well as Harry. Never had she seen or read of such a thing happening. Had her wand sensed her distress and linked them? No, ridiculous. The wand may choose the wizard but to actually sense distress or loneliness in its owner was going too far.

There was a tiny little knock on the door and she turned her back to it, by rolling on her side on the bed. She didn't want anymore arguments or to explain herself one more time.

The door creaked behind her, with whoever was there clearly not taking the hint that she didn't want company. Before she balked for whoever it was to go away, two people sat down on the bed with her back to them. She looked up to see Ginny and Luna staring at her with concerned faces.

"If you want to shout, or tell me I'm too young to have a baby or any other crap I've had to put up with today, you may as well get out now. I'm not interested." Hermione voiced was choking on emotion and what had meant to be a stern voice sounded defeated.

There was a pause when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Ginny's head rested on her shoulder and her long red hair tickled her. Ginny didn't say anything but the warmth of her embrace was enough.

Luna circled the bed and squatted down so she was in Hermione's line of sight.

"Mione'" Luna said very gently, "Could I take a look at the baby?"

Hermione sniffed. "Take a look?"

"I think it's best. You've been very upset lately. I think we should just check everything's alright. You know, so the baby won't be stressed."

Hermione thought about it. She had been worried that maybe all the negativity would cause the baby harm. Nodding, she rolled onto her back and lifted her top up, exposing her midriff. Ginny sat by her side. It reminded Hermione briefly of the setting for a Muggle sonogram only it wouldn't normally be performed in an old decaying house.

Ginny addressed Luna. "Have you been taught this by Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, but I've read the Healer's handbook so… it's worth a try."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, a look of scepticism on their features. Luna twirled the tip of her wand in a circle and watched. The bump began to glow purple.

"What, um, what does that mean?" Ginny asked Luna.

"The baby's healthy. But it's meant to glow blue. Purple means the mother needs to relax. High blood pressure." Luna went through her bag and bought out a little vial of clear potion. "Take this calming drought. It's baby proof so it won't hurt the little one." Hermione put it to her lips and tilted her head back, drinking the entire contents. Within seconds, she felt a wave of calm wash through her. It didn't relax her entirely but the edge was definitely taken off.

"But the baby is healthy?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes. As long as there's no more stress, all will be fine." Luna fished into her bag and took out her Spectrospecs, placing them on her nose.

"Um, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just going to check for wrackspurts. They can be pest in pregnancy."

Hermione let out a chuckle. Then a giggle. Then a laugh. She looked from Ginny to Luna and smiled at her girl friends. Clutching Ginny's hand, she rested her head on her shoulder. Luna smiled and went about searching Hermione's stomach. Hermione felt elated and it had nothing to do with the potion. She had Luna, Neville and now Ginny. People were starting to understand; the weight wasn't so heavy on her shoulders.

Ginny stroked Hermione's hair as Luna looked about Hermione stomach. Ginny herself was exhausted. Dumbledore's death and watching Draco make the vow had shaken things into perspective for her.

There were footsteps on the landing and a knock. Ginny got up to answer. The red head pulled the door to find Draco in the doorway. Hermione sat up more.

"Weasl- … Ginny." Draco corrected himself. Ginny nodded. "Can I see Hermione please? Alone?"

Ginny looked to Hermione who nodded confirmation. Ginny looked to Draco and then went out the door with Luna following.

"You need bed rest. You should stay here for a few days. I'll look after you. I promise." Luna smiled before leaving with a smile to Draco. Draco opened his mouth to ask why Luna had such a bizarre pair of glasses on but then shook his head. It was Luna. Did she need a reason?

Draco quietly shut the door and turned to face his lover. Her eyes were pink. Guilt washed over him like a wave.

"Are you ok?"

"I've been better." Hermione said in a tiny little voice.

"What was Luna doing? Is the baby-"

"The baby's fine but I need to rest." Hermione stroked her stomach and went to pull down her jumper before Draco stepped in.

"Wait!" Draco approached the bed and stared at Hermione's bump. He'd never seen it without the cover of her clothes before. On her slender frame, the tiny bump forming was all the more noticeable. Slowly, cautiously, he placed his hand on the bump and gently rubbed the bump. Hermione's breath hitched. He looked transfixed.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up. "Why did you make that Vow? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"It was the only way."

"There are so many other ways!" Hermione croaked, her eyes swimming, "Why did you do it?"

"It proves my allegiance and won't make that much difference."

"It's going to make every kind of difference. You could die! The baby could lose you… and so will I!" Hermione hated herself for crying so much but she couldn't stop. She was so afraid that just as she'd finally got Draco, she'd lose him all over again. Draco looked at her and slowly reached out his hand to cup her face and wipe away a tear with his thumb.

"You really don't have any idea, do you?" He said in a hoarse almost faraway whisper. He looked at her as his grey eye met her chocolate ones and he was transported back for a moment to the staring competition they'd indulged in at the Three Broomsticks not a year ago.

"In the past year, every decision I've made… I've made because of you. In one way or another. Coming back to school, with that mission I had to do, when I had to kill Dumbledore, I kept thinking 'who next?' and I'd look at you. A Muggleborn. I knew you'd be in danger, most likely killed, and I hated it. Oh, you pissed me off, don't get me wrong, but that doesn't mean you want someone dead. When you found me on the pavement and saved my life, even after all I'd done to you growing up, I knew even more than I couldn't hurt you. That night you found me packing and trying to escape, I'd planned to run and then come back to fight with you when the time was right. I was just a kid and I was frightened. I didn't realise at the time, I was doing everyone a favour in my opinion, but you made me see that running was futile. You took me to Dumbledore, you fought my case, you believed me when I told you about Elizabeth and Katherine, you stuck your neck on the line over and over again. You let me by your first, you came to me all those weekends and now you're giving me a child. So regardless of whatever vow I make, I will fight to the death to protect you and the baby. Because I can't go back. Regardless of how this ends, of whether I do actually get killed, I could never go back.

"I'm still cold, and arrogant, I don't think I'll ever lose that side of me. I'll always be a little distant and I'll always enjoyed winding up Wonder boy and Weasel. I'm not the sort to broadcast emotions to anyone, I'm just not like that. But that doesn't matter anymore. At least not to me. What I lack in words, I make up for in actions. At least now. When I was younger… not a chance."

"And what words were you saying without saying them when you took the vow?" Hermione voice was a whisper.

Draco looked at her. A tiny smile. "I think you know."

"I think I do. But I want to hear it. From your mouth."

Draco looked at her as though he had x-ray eyes. They were so silver they shining.

"You're the most infuriating, know-it-all witch I have ever met… and I love you."

For a moment, Hermione forgot to breathe. Draco held her gaze, with steely determination.

"And what pray tell were you telling me when you consented to be the bonder?"

"I think you know?"

"Of course I know, but I want to hear it too."

Hermione leaned forward. "You're the most reckless, arrogant wizard I've ever met… and I love you too."

Hermione let Draco claim her mouth with his. This kiss was bruising, passionate, almost desperate. Hermione very nearly swooned at the sensation of having him this close again. She grasped him at the nape of his neck, letting her feel the smooth skin there before weaving her fingers up into his hair. She granted him access to her mouth readily and relished the feel of his tongue carressing hers.

With a grunt, Hermione felt herself being pushed back on the bed she'd been lying on. She wanted to be covered by his body and feel the heat radiate from him. In these few moments, her brain just switched off and she was numb. All she felt, all she could ever feel, was him. She was cut off from that train of thought when she felt Draco's lips brush her pulse. Her breath hitched in her throat.

With shaky hands, she pushed back the top of his jacket, attempting to push it off entirely. Draco sat up and shrugged it off but glanced down at Hermione's stomach.

"It won't hurt the baby. Please." She whispered. He paused before nodding. He took out his wand and pointed to the door, muttering the locking and silencing spell. Tossing the wand over his shoulder, he returned to her form, moulding back into her once more.

They got to work peeling off the others clothing and Hermione shivered as his bare torso moulded into her own. The intimacy of their naked flesh upon each other never failed to render her breathless and when combined with the sensation of Draco massaging and kissing her breasts, she was shivering with want. She didn't know how he had this effect on her but she didn't care. She just wanted him. Only ever him.

Draco lowered himself down her body and Hermione started to tremble. A part of her wanted to shout at him to stop taunting her and just take her. The other part of her wanted this to last for hours so she could savour every inch of him. She realised after a moment that he hadn't moved down further and was now instead laying kisses on her stomach, so light they simply ghosted her skin. Her heart swelled at this.

Draco divested Hermione of her jeans and threw them on the floor. Hermione flushed at being semi naked in front of him. She was still shy about her body and now with her expanding stomach it was even more so. Yet the look Draco gave her as he took in every inch of her, with hunger and undisguised lust, made her flush with need. His skin was so pale it nearly shone and his hair had fallen in front of his eyes. God, he _was _sex and Hermione was pretty sure he knew it.

Hermione tried not to squirm under his gaze when he remove her underwear. He took her in and then bent his head, kissing the inside of her thigh. She shivered. How could such a simple act make her burn so much? Trailing his lips up, he let his tongue roam everywhere but where she desperately needed. She knew he was trying to torture her and damn it was working. She was writhing under him.

"_Draco, please!" _

He lifted his eyes to look at her, his silver eyes dark. "Please what?"

"I don't know just… please!"

Not needing to be asked twice, he bent his head and Hermione screamed. Draco let out a growl that she could feel against her clit and she was soon panting.

"Ah, oh, shit!" She moaned, gripping the bedclothes. This was so good how could it possibly be wrong.

Draco stilled his movements. Hermione actually growled with loss but before she could demand to know why he'd stopped, he climbed up her, kissed her deeply and seethed himself inside her.

Moans filled the room and the bed creaked loudly. Draco set a pace that wasn't rough or furious (probably out of fear of hurting the baby) but it wasn't gentle either. He was slow in his thrust but he hit her deeply with every thrust. His eyes were burning into her, almost daring her to look away while he did such sinfully wicked things to her. She refused to break the contact. She couldn't stop herself from gasping and moaning as Draco pumped into her. He looked like he was trying to claim her in every way. She'd let him. She'd allow him anything at that moment.

Draco gripped the headboard with one hand and let his other hand slip between them. Hermione bit her lip, sweat forming on her body.

"I wont lose you. I won't give you up." Draco growled, and making his thrusts harder at the end of each word.

"You won't!" Hermione moaned, throwing her head back, "Oh God, you won't!"

"Swear it!" He demanded, his breath shallow as he was obviously getting close. "Tell me you're mine!"

She looked at him, his hair fallen forward, sweat on his foreheard and eyes wild and desperate. "I'm yours." She breathed.

At those words, he finally touched where Hermione needed and she tightened almost painfully around him, let out a silent scream to finally get what she wanted. Shaking and twitching she rode out her orgasm. He followed seconds later with a growl as he fell over the edge with her. He let his body drop onto her, with his head rested on her shoulder.

Both their chests was heaving from the most intense sex they'd ever had.

"I'll never let you go. I can't." Hermione's eyes opened from the post coital exhuastion taking over her. Draco's voice was thick with tiredness but earnest.

"Who says I'll ever try to leave?" Hermione replied, before they both allowed exhaustion to wash over them.

* * *

><p>Narcissa felt herself shake. How? How could this have happened?<p>

The dining room of the Manor was filled with company of people she felt sick to be within the presence of. Her home was once again playing host to the masked faces of Death Eaters.

Voldemort sat at the head of the table, stroking Nagini carefully whilst Bellatrix was stood before him, eyes wide and looking awe struck. She was trembling slightly.

"Is what they're saying true, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked, softly, "Is Dumbledore disposed of?"

"Yes, my lord, he is dead."

Voldemort was quiet a moment as though absorbing the news that had been delivered. Then let out a laugh. High, sharp, crazed. Bellatrix looked as though the sound was orgasmic to her.

"My friends, it is done!" Voldemort stood, a twist example of a smile on his viper inspired features. "Our greatest threat is gone!"

There were cheers, rapturous and loud that echoed all around the room. Narcissa couldn't make a sound, for she feared that if she should try and cheer, she would instead scream. She just stared at the dark, expressionless figure facing her. Snape made no effort to join in the laughter and cheers. He simply watched Voldemort for instructions, as though knowing it was too soon to rejoice.

"Severus," the soft sickening voice said, "you have done what I asked. For which, now you shall be rewarded above all others, for your loyalty."

"My Lord." Snape bowed his head to his Master. The salty tang in Narcissa's mouth was getting sharper. No, not him. He couldn't have. Not after all…

"What now, my lord?" Her sister asked in a voice dripping with joy. Voldemort held up his hand silencing the cheers at once.

"Now we must go on to kill Potter. He is the antidote to our success and he must be extinguished." Voldemort turned to face Narcissa who felt weak. "You should rejoice Narcissa. Very soon, Lucius will return to you. _Very soon." _Narcissa's breathing was coming out in short uneven pants. Voldemort deemed this as emotion for her husband's return and sneered. "Of course, let's hope he doesn't let me down again." He turned to Bellatrix who shrunk away at the malice and disgust in his voice before turning to Narcissa again. "And now leave us. We have much to discuss."

Narcissa wasn't sure how she managed to rise to her feet and leaving the dining room. All she knew as she closed the door behind her, was that her tears were tears of grief. Grief for having given her heart to two men who had turned out to be murderers.

* * *

><p>The next few days were tense for all concerned. Hermione didn't see too much of it though. She remained in bed for the next few days as she tried to get back to normal. She was feeling better from the rest and did what always relaxed her by reading.<p>

The Order had dispersed. Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Bill all went to Hogwarts to patrol the grounds. Arthur and Molly remained at Grimmald Place whilst the Order managed to sort out some decent protection for the Burrow. Ron and Harry returned with Ginny to Hogwarts. Harry needed time to prepare for the funeral and Ron just needed to get away from the house. Neville and Luna remained there. Luna still didn't want to face school as her father's death was still fresh in her mind and she wanted to be with Hermione. Neville's leg had mended but he walked with a hint of a limp.

Mrs. Weasley had taken to cooking large hot dinners for the remaining people at Grimmald Place, piling more than was needed on Draco's plate. "I don't see why you insist on not eating properly when I'm not around." She mused. Draco noticed that she herself looked a lot smaller than he remembered and grimaced. She was clearly under stress. She took Hermione's food up on a tray everyday. Draco knew she was trying her best to get her head around all that had happened. It was just so difficult for her to see the children she'd more or less raised being thrown into war and adult life so viciously. She would have to learn one day though, he reasoned as he ate his steak and kidney pie.

He remained in the kitchen after lunch and read the article of Dumbledore's death in the Daily Prophet. It was as he suspected: line after line of absolute garbage. Rita Skeeter never failed to amaze Draco with her bile. There were clumsy footsteps coming down the stairs and Draco turned to see Neville. He looked nervous but somehow calm. Like Draco still made him a little nervous but not to the extent he had. That was a good sign, Draco noted.

"Hasn't been the easiest of weeks has it?" Neville sighed.

"No, not particularly." Draco agreed, looking back to the paper.

"What are we going to do without Dumbledore? He was our only chance."

Draco chewed the side of his cheek. _If only they knew. _

"We can do this. We can survive. We just need to fight." He looked to Neville. "You did well. Luna told me."

"Still got hit though, didn't I?" Neville sighed, clearly annoyed with himself.

"When it comes to my aunt, people tend to end up injured. Remember?" Neville nodded, the night of Draco's attack in his mind, and sat down at the table, facing Draco.

"How's Luna been? I heard about her father."

"She's been… well, she's been better but she's strong." Neville explained before snorting a little, "I think she's the only one who's delighted about the baby. She thinks it's a sign that things are going to get better."

"She's normally right." Draco nodded, with gratitude for Luna's support swelling.

"Aren't you afraid?" Neville asked, "That someone else will find out and try and hurt them?"

"Of course. But it will make me fight harder."

"They use the ones we love against us." Neville murmered, looking distracted.

"What were you thinking about on the Hogwart grounds last night?" Draco asked.

"What?"

"When you fought, what was running through your head?"

"Fear. Dumbledore was gone. And anger because they'd done it. I saw the Death Eaters and remember what they'd done to Mum and Dad, to Luna's dad… I wanted them to hurt for hurting them."

"Exactly. Love can't just be used against you but to motivate. It can make us keep going."

"Will you come to the funeral tomorrow?"

"I think it will be a little unwise, seeing as I am considered deceased too."

"Couldn't you hide?"

"The place will be more heavily guarded than ever. It's a risk I can't take."

Neville nodded. Draco sat in silence as he went over his plans. For sometime over the summer, he had to grasp hold of the little family he had left. He had to keep Hermione and the baby safe, get his mother out of headquarters and be able to find a place he could apparate quietly to Wilcox Manor. He needed to see his sister and finally look at the child. He may not get another chance. War wasn't coming. It was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Every single one is appreciated and thank you to all those who have as well as those who have story alerted (nearly 300!). Some are quite overwhelming. <strong>

**A/N - please, please, please bare with me with updates as I do want to update more regularly but uni assignments prevents me from doing so. I will update as soon as humanly possible **


	45. Chapter 45

**At last, I've time to myself! I've still got assignments due but not for another week and in the mood I'm in, it can bloody wait! Thank you for your lovely understanding and reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own not a thing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>12 Grimmald Place seemed to have grown darker overnight. The house was filled with tension as Draco watched Mrs. Weasley and the members of the Order dress in their finest black robes. Luna had toyed with the idea of wearing bright red due to it being a symbol of admiration for the deceased but was gently persuaded otherwise after Neville took her aside.<p>

Draco had watched as Hermione had slowly and carefully fastened her robes, with a steely look on her pretty features. He couldn't ignore the trembling of her hands however.

"You really shouldn't do this, you know." He reasoned from his place on her bed.

"And I'm sure Harry and Ron would have something to say about _that._" Draco went to open his mouth with the argument "_Screw the both of them_" but Hermione didn't let him. "I want to go. He was a great... great man. I want to say goodbye. Besides the robes are loose enough for my bump to go unnoticed so I should be fine." She finished scraping her hair back into a knot and turned to Draco. "I take it you won't be there."

"Would you honestly advise me otherwise?"

"Merlin, no. It would be suicidal. I'm just so used to people following their hearts instead of their heads."

Draco kept his face impassive and tried not to turn pink. _If only she knew..._

The members of the Order along with Neville, Luna and Hermione all gathered together in the kitchen where the Floo Network had been set for Hogwarts (McGonagall had been kind enough to do so). Mrs. Weasley looked a little shaky as did Tonks although they had Mr. Weasley and Lupin at their sides to support them. Draco had nearly fell over when he had heard that Lupin and Tonks were something of an item now and then he'd laughed long and hard. Bellatrix would be spitting blood at the union. It was a prospect that delighted him.

"Well then, we're all here," Mr. Weasley announced in what Draco could only guess was an attempt on a chirpy tone of voice, when it had sounded like he was choking, "we'd better not delay the trip any longer." Fred and George looked more defeated and unenthusiastic than Draco had ever seen them. It seemed the perfect example of how terrible a day it was when the twins couldn't even raise a smile or a joke. One by one, they began filing out through the fireplace. Hermione gave him a brave smile as she was whipped away by the emerald flames.

Draco watched the fireplace for a full ten seconds before turning on his heel.

"KREACHER!"

A crack echoed out around the kitchen as the small dirty house elf appeared. Kreacher had been muttering under his breath furiously over the last few weeks, at the arrival in his home of the Order, whose last visit had made him nearly go crazy. Draco had banned him from entering or stepping at least ten feet within her doorway as he didn't want Kreacher's deranged state to upset Hermione, no matter how much she harped on about elf rights. The tiny house elf bent down into a bow that looked very painful and said in a snivelling, put-upon voice, "Master?"

"Kreacher, I need you to Apparate me to somewhere dark and disserted, not far from here. It is too dangerous to go out the front door. You are to leave me there and tell _no-one _where I have gone. Do you understand?"

Kreacher looked like he was going to argue back but he normally did with everyone. His nose and mouth twitching, he bowed again. "Yes, Master." He reached out his tiny hand, which Draco was crest-fallen to see was the dirtiest part of him, and as soon as Draco took hold they were ripped from the kitchen. The suffocating feeling of being pulled from one place to another did not last more than a second when his feet slammed down onto a pavement again. He looked around to find his request had been met to perfection. He was in a tiny deserted alley way which was extremely dark and damp. Through the entrance at the front, he could see the houses of Grimmald Place. Number fifteen was hidden as always. A loud crack alerted Draco to the fact Kreacher had disappeared once again.

Draco breathed in deeply and thought clearly of where it was he needed to go. He thought about Hermione. He knew she would be frightened if she knew what he was doing and he loathed the fact that this was a very 'Potter' thing to do, but the fact of the matter was he had to do this. Avoiding it would be futile. He refused to let Kreacher actually Apparate to the Manor as it would be easier the less anyone knew. With the turn of the heel, he vanished.

* * *

><p>Molly watched the entire funeral in a trance. She shed many tears and clutched Arthur's arm tightly. Her husband too looked very grim and mopped his eyes from time to time. Even Fred and George were on their very best behaviour which was a rarity in itself. It was a beautiful ceremony most certainly but then again for Dumbledore no expense would have ever been spared.<p>

She looked to the front row where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were sat. Harry was sat between Hermione and Ron but didn't seem at all aware of the uncomfortable position he had found himself in. He didn't seem aware of anything. Ron looked pale and choked. Hermione had let the tears run freely down her face. Harry put his hand on her shoulder in what she was sure was meant to be a comforting notion. It was Luna who was the most composed of them all and whom kept passing Hermione countless tissues. Molly worried about Hermione getting so upset in her condition but knew there was little she could do right now.

A fresh wave of tears hit Molly. Oh Merlin, Godric and Salazar, how had all this happened? Of course, she was aware of how Ron and Hermione had been sweethearts for a very short period. And she was aware that it had ended fairly quickly and also quite amicably. The feelings were quite clearly still there for one another when they had left for Hogwarts together. Somehow though, between Draco joining their cause and Christmas, the dynamics had changed. Molly did not know how she could have missed it but it made sense. Hermione always flushed a pink sort of colour whenever her and Draco had held eye contact. But she had assumed it was simply shyness. But now they were not only together but due to have a child. Molly dabbed her eyes. She knew that they had been, for all intensive purposes, sensible but it had gone wrong. But how could they possibly deal with this? Hermione may act older than she was but, no matter how mature she portrayed herself to the world, Molly knew she was simply and purely a teenage girl. They were teenagers and, in her eyes, as good as her own children. She wanted them to remain children as long as they possibly could. Childhood and teenage years were precious and she didn't want it thrown away. But it seemed Hermione now had no choice as did Draco, and, as much as she held the view that a child however its conception and parentage was a gift, she could not help but bemoan the loss of freedom it enabled her two wards.

Clutching Arthur's hand tightly, she watched the ceremony in despair.

* * *

><p>Draco spun to the entrance of the Wilcox Manor after many seconds of the suffocating feeling of Apparition. He bent over with his hands on his knees to regain himself before looking up at his surroundings. It was a shock to say the least.<p>

The beautiful courtyard with its trimmed gardens and grand gates was in a state of disrepair. The shrubs were overgrown, the gates were rusting and in need of a good patch of oiling and paint and the shine that seemed to glow from the Manor had extinguished like that of a thunder cloud to the sun. Although not as haughty, it reminded him in part of Malfoy Manor. Pushing at the gates, they opened with a deafening creak. Slowly, almost warily, he walked up the courtyard towards the house. The crunching of pebbles beneath his feet was the only noise around. The great Manor coming closer and closer to him and him picked up more details. The windows had a slightly dirty quality, the stone pillars that held up the porch at the very front of the house looked like the paint was peeling and the front step was not the sparkling white marble it was of the past. When he was about twenty feet from the door, he stopped. Had he made a mistake? Had maybe Henry abandoned the property?

So intently was Draco scrutinising the property, that he did not notice a figure moving from the side of the house. It was only when he saw movement from the corner of his eye and drew his wand on instinct, did he realise that a house elf had seen him. Draco withdrew his wand immediately at the sight of the creature. A more pitiful sight he had never seen. He was used to seeing house elves looking broken and shaken but this tiny thing looked mournful beyond measure. Tiny, shrunken and with huge eyes, he was cowering away from Draco as thought he had threatened to beat the elf within a inch of his life.

"It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you." Draco felt strange trying to be friendly to a creature that he'd been raised to think of as vermin and whom Kreacher had done nothing to change his view of but, as stony hearted as he could be at times, he had no appetite for terrorising the little thing. The little elf slowly dropped his arms from his face and peaked up at the strange man. Draco recognised him immediately. "Milkins?"

Milkins dropped his arms further from his face and looked at him, anxiously and with curiosity. "How does Sir know my name?"

Draco had to think fast. "I… I know that you have served the Wilcox family for many many years. You are their faithful elf. It is well-known."

To Draco's utter horror, Milkins howled long and loud at this. Tears dripping down his face, he wept. "Milkins is not worthy of that title! Milkins is a bad house elf. Milkins couldn't make his Master eat! Milkins couldn't help Mistress Lizzie! Milkins couldn't save his beautiful Mistress from her broken heart! Milkins is useless, useless, useless!" At that, Milkins started clawing at his face with his nails. Draco had to grab his hands to restrain him from drawing blood.

"Milkins, stop. I have need of you. It's for your Master. Master Henry."

The little elf stopped struggling a little and seemed to have had his attention grabbed. "Master Henry?"

"Does he still live here? Is he home?"

Sniffing Milkins nodded. "Master Henry lives here indeed but he is not home. He is at Ministry, working hard."

"Could I wait for him?"

"Master Henry may be some time."

"I can wait."

Draco let go of Milkins and stood upright. Milkins peered at Draco. "Milkins thinks you look familiar."

Draco tried not to swallow. "I have been to many of the old balls."

Milkins looked at him as though he was not entirely sure, but on instinct dashed to the front door and opened it. "Sir, must follow me." Draco sucked in a deep breath and followed.

If his surprise at the state of the courtyard was an enormity, it was nothing to the state of the house. Although clean, the white hall that had once been was now no longer shining but dulled and dark. Only some lone candles that hung from the walls gave way to any light and it only seemed to add to the depression the house seemed to have fallen under. The house was so quiet that again his footsteps were the only thing that rang out in a hallway once filled with chatter and bickering. He followed Milkins while looking around in disbelief at this place that had once been so bright and shining. He noticed that the furniture from the rooms he passed were covered with dust blankets.

Milkins pushed open a door and Draco stepped in. A desk and two chairs either side indicated this must have been Edward's old office and now was Henry's. It was dark inside. Milkins spoke up, "You're to wait here until he comes home. He always comes here after work." Milkins snapped his fingers, causing the candles in the office to come alight and he disappeared with a crack.

Draco shut the door and turned around to look at the office. It was a fairly standard office. There were no windows and it was fairly spacious. The décor didn't concern him however. What caught his attention was what was stuck to the wall.

Thousands and thousands of newspaper clippings were stuck to the wall facing Draco. Many had moving images and some didn't. It was a mixture of Magical and Muggle clippings. Draco stepped forward and inspected them. There were many clippings of escaped and captured Death Eaters, of murders and of strange disappearances. There were many recent clippings but some were years old and looked worn and yellow. It may have been Henry had done his research but somehow Draco imagined that Edward had started this and Henry had been picked up the baton once his father died. It seemed hunting and cornering Death Eaters had become Henry's life mission.

He didn't fail to notice that at the centre of the clippings were his father's arrest as reported in the Daily Prophet. His mother and him were below in the photo of them leaving court. There was red writing at the bottom, almost like a note made by Henry. "No emotion - relief?"

Draco almost laughed. He'd spotted it. He'd looked closely and seen the lack of sadness in his eyes. He thought no one else had but himself.

The door opened behind him and Draco wheeled around to see a tall figure enter the room. There in the entrance stood Henry. His beard and long hair were not as prominent but his hair was still slightly longer than it had once been and his chin was covered in stubble. Although still with a tired and unkempt look, there was now a hint of his past attractiveness. His mother's beauty had transferred to both Elizabeth and him it seemed. Draco didn't have much time to enjoy Henry's enviable features however.

At first Henry just stood there, staring as though he couldn't or wouldn't believe what it was he was seeing. Then he found his voice.

"You." He whispered, trembling. "_YOU!" _

Henry grabbed his wand but Draco, now a dab hand at reflexes, cast a quick _Expelliamus _that caused Henry's wand to fly from his hand ad caught in Draco's. Unabashed, Henry ran at Draco with the clear intention of punching him into the next lifetime. Draco cast a bind charm on Henry's body until he was trapped in ropes that glowed brightly. Henry thrashed like a wild animal against his binds but to no avail. He was stuck. Draco, whose breathing had spend up, tried to assess what to do next.

"You're dead. You're meant to be dead!" Henry yelled, never once stopping his pointless attempts to escape.

"Well, if I am, I'm looking pretty good for it." Draco sighed, sitting himself down in the guest chair not far from where Henry lay on the floor. Why was it that people couldn't just accept what was staring them in the face?

"I suppose you want to kill me. What is this? A favour to Daddy?" Henry snarled.

"What use would killing you do me? Or him for that matter? He's got bigger problems."

"How are you alive?" Henry breathed, looking at Draco in complete disbelief. "You're dead. A Ministry official saw your body. It was a right state but it was you. How can you possibly be standing here?"

"Dumbledore." Draco thought he'd keep it simple. He was getting a bit sick of repeating the story over and over.

"What?"

"Dumbledore. He helped me. He arrange a double to fall from the Astrology Tower and helped me escape. You can imagine what had been arranged for me to want to escape."

"Surely it would have been an _honour _to follow such footsteps!" Henry snapped viciously.

"I'm not my father."

"Then why are you here? Why haven't you remained hidden?"

"Because you have the answers to something I need."

Henry stopped struggling for a moment to look at Draco.

"I know what Elizabeth did."

Henry went paper white and stopped moving altogether. Draco took a chance and flicked his wand, releasing Henry of his ropes. Henry looked too distracted to resume attacking Draco and instead stood on shaky legs.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you."

"Then what is it you want?"

"I want to see her."

Henry stared at Draco and then paced behind his desk. "I made a promise after she was born, if only to myself, that I would never, as long as I live, let any member of your godforsaken family go within a hundred yards of her." Henry sat down at his desk, his eyes never once leaving Draco, "Why should I break that promise now?"

"I have no loyalties to my father. He broke that privilege the moment he betrayed my mother for your sister. I have risked more than I dare say by coming to you today, cap in hand, as not only is my life in danger as you could, at any moment now, turn me in but also the Order would pretty much-"

"Wait!" Henry stood quickly. "How do you know of the Order?"

"I'm more or less a member."

"Impossible. I know the members of the Order and they mentioned nothing of your new allegiance. You're lying!"

"How could they explain my resurrection without sounding crazy? It would somewhat destroy the 'secret' part of the plan if my name popped up in conversation."

"The Death Eaters know of the Order. You could very well use that as a cover."

Draco growled with exasperation and used the age old method of showing his forearm. Henry stared at it in bafflement. He clearly considered Draco would have been branded.

"I'm not a Death Eater. I'm not yet an Order member as I'm not of age. That is valid as you'll find even Potter has to wait until the end of July."

"I don't believe anything a Malfoy has ever said is valid." Henry answered back coldly.

"That's fair. But I've not come to hurt you or your family. I just want a better understanding of my own."

"Why would She be of any interest to you? If you hate your father so much, why would a child that was the result of such a betrayal on your mother be of interest to you?"

"The same reason she is of interest to you: because I'm her blood. I don't care that your sister was a Half-Blood."

Henry stepped back from his desk, looking stricken.

"How do you know so much? Who has told you this?"

Draco smiled. "Henry, even if I was to tell you, not in a month of Halloweens would you believe me."

"Elizabeth would never have told anyone that. She was too proud."

"Then why? Why wasn't Edward her father? Your parents loved each other. Why did Meleyna have an affair with Sundraught?"

"She didn't! My mother adored my father!" Henry barked. Draco watched him closely. Henry ran his hands through his hair. "My mother and my father met and married when they were very young. Both my grandparents were very set on pure bloods marrying pure bloods so it was accepted readily. They loved each other desperately. My mother longed for a large family to fill this house and, as they had me quickly and easily, they thought they would get their wish. Only they didn't. Tried as they did, they could not conceive another. They went to a Medi-witch and she diagnosed that Dad would be very fortunate to conceive another child. There were no known potions at the time for such a thing so my parents were faced with accepting they would not have the large family they dreamed of.

"They tried to move on but it destroyed my father, knowing he could not give her what she longed for. My mother loved him so much she didn't hold it against him. Then one day, he met Thomas Sundraught at the Ministry. Thomas was everything my father admired in a man; stealthy, brave, handsome and with an eye for adventure. He fascinated my father. They became friends. Thomas wasn't one for a family life or settling down yet he spoke of how he would like to leave behind a legacy of some kind. It gave my father an idea. Thomas did not have time to do the whole 'parenting' thing but he was willing to have a child if it was raised by another. It was perfect. They talked and Thomas seemed willing.

"At first, my mother was outraged and wouldn't hear of it. I don't blame her. She wanted her children to have the same father. But the more and more my father talked of the idea, she became tempted. She adored children and, if Sundraught remained out of the picture, they would be able to raise the child as their own. After a long, long time, my mother agreed. They used magical means and soon she was pregnant. Sundraught had only the condition that she be aware of her parentage and he would be sent reports on her. This was all well and good and soon Elizabeth was born.

"Then when Elizabeth was one years old, Sundraught went on the run. As a Muggleborn, he was in danger and he fled to Germany. When Voldemort fell, Sundraught didn't return right away. My father assumed him dead. And in his absence it was easier for my parents to pretend all was normal and he was her father. It was wrong but they fell into a trap. They paid for it in the end. My father hated himself for the last years of his life for having kept the truth from her and she was so damn stubborn. She wouldn't listen. Your father was a viper and I knew it even then.

"When she came back, she was pregnant and I hated the child she was carrying. It was like we would now never be free. Yet Elizabeth adored her and, in time, I too grew to love her in my own way. I didn't want Lizzie to come that night but she wouldn't listen. She never listened.

"Sundraught was killed that night and they soon came after us. We ran and we were separated. I hid in some undergrowth all night as Death Eaters were everywhere and when morning broke, I hunted for her. For three days, I didn't leave. I called her name until my voice went hoarse but I never got a reply. I found her, lying dead in the middle of the forest. I brought her home. I buried her. I said goodbye and I swore on my very soul that I would not rest until I had done all I could to bring the Death Eaters to their knees."

Henry finally stopped, gripping the back of his vacated seat and almost doubled over as though the story caused him physical pain. Draco watched the man, feeling pity swell within him.

"Where is she buried?"

"Within these grounds. Rita Skeeter came sniffing around here. We wanted it as private as we could possibly manage."

"What became of Katherine?"

"She remained here. Milkins was so grief stricken by the deaths in my family, he could not function properly. I've been in no mood for keeping the Manor looking pristine. The shabbier it looks, the more people stay away and leave me in peace. I just want peace to work. I have had my cousin Orchid come to live with me for a while to care for the baby and generally keep watch over the house. She is skilled at defensive spells. Of course, Milkins thinks it is because he is incapable of doing his job that she is here and lives in fear I will soon give him clothes. I have no desire to do any such thing."

"Is she well?"

"Yes, she's well. Snape…" Henry's knuckles went white as he curled his hand into a fist, "He would give me Galleons to look after the child. Would even watch her play for a time. Merlin forgive me but I permitted it. I had been right all along about him. No doubt you heard…"

Draco swallowed down his desire to scream and nodded. "I heard."

"He was a good for nothing. I have lived in fear he will report Katherine's existence to Voldemort or Lucius."

"He will not. A Half-Blood child will be of no use to them."

Henry exhaled and shook his head. "Why am I telling you this? I still do not trust you."

"I don't suspect you ever will. None of the Order do either. I'm hated because of what I am and what I've done. And the knowledge that we could all be killed any day soon is hanging over me like a dead weight. I don't want to hurt you or your family anymore than my father has already done. I'm so tired of having to bare the brunt of my father's mistakes… and something tells me that is exactly what you are doing not just with me, but Katherine too." Henry looked hard at Draco who stared right back. "She's just a child."

"What makes you think I can trust you?" Henry demanded.

"Very little. But I've got more to lose than you right now. You could kill me or turn me over to the Ministry if you wanted to. But I just want to see her. If only once, I just want to see what my sibling looks like."

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the wand he had Accio-ed from Henry's grasp. He placed it on the centre of the table.

"There, you're armed now. You can kill or torture me, if you please. And here," Draco placed down his own Hawthorn wand on the desk. "There's my wand. No means of defence or attack now." Draco knew this was incredibly stupid of him. Without his wand, he didn't have much of a chance against Henry who, in muscled strength alone, could floor him in a second. But he needed this. He'd take the punishment and the rage Henry felt for his father if only to quench his need and curiosity.

Henry looked at Draco as though appraising him. Slowly Henry picked up the two wands, walked around his desk to where Draco sat and opened the door of his office.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>Narcissa was trembling slightly as she lay herself down in the centre of her bed. The king size marital bed which she and Lucius had shared dwarfed her in size, but Narcissa had since grown accustomed to sleeping alone. There had never been any warmth or cuddling when Lucius had lain beside her. She had at times felt his hand sliding up under her nightgown but it was a rarity after Draco was born. She hadn't felt the touch of a man for nearly seven years and she did not miss it. It was stilted and forced and always over far too quickly for her to savour the feeling for herself.<p>

She had since grown more fond of the bed that, in all honesty, was too large for only herself. She had spent more and more time within the confines of her chamber over the passing months. She liked to rest in the centre and ponder things. It was possibly not the healthiest of activities but she liked to relive happier times in her memories.

Narcissa was now however not so much trying to remember things as she was trying to push them out. She wanted to be numb for a moment. Her house had become over-run with Death Eaters. The Dark Lord had once again taken up residence and they had meetings every other day. Narcissa was more or less imprisoned within the rooms she had once found comfort in. As she was not 'privilege' to have received the Dark Mark, she could not sit within the meetings unless they were of the utmost importance. She had overheard enough to know that she did not want to know exactly what it was that was happening within her home. She'd been woken in the night to hear heartbroken cries from her window. She got to the window in time to watch three witches being dragged by their hair up her courtyard by Avery, Greyback and the Carrows. The three burly men and woman only stopped to occasionally kick them in the face and then yank them forward even further. She knew they were still alive only due to the fact that their screams echoed from her cellar at all hours of the night.

Her body convulsed at the memory. _Shut it out, shut it all out. _She clawed at the headboard on her bed that was fast becoming indented with her sharp nail imprints. She couldn't very well claw her own face for fear she would be ridiculed or punished for her weakness. If it were her own choice, she would claw her way out of her own skin.

She felt a tear running from her unblinking eyes and rolling into her hair. She didn't know how it had come to this or, really, how she could not have foreseen that this would be the final outcome. Her son was gone (although not eternally, she could not see him), her husband was imprisoned, her sister seemed to have lost the last of her sanity and Snape had killed the one man who may have had any chance of keeping the Death Eaters at bay. She still could not believe it. She'd thought… what exactly? That he had perhaps had a change of heart about his loyalties? Had he not said himself that where Draco was concerned, he had been swayed by affection for his godson? That did not mean he was the new dark angel for the Order. He had been Voldemort's spy and now his assassin. His genuine co-operation with Dumbledore about Draco had simply been to his own ends and because he had been confident he could get away with it.

Narcissa rose from the bed with some effort and looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in her simply black dress. Her hair was getting darker by the day and she was looking as pale as Lucius and Draco, whose pallor, until now, she had never managed to match. She looked awful by her own standards, which had always been high, yet she had no energy to care.

The knocking that came from the door to her rooms snapped her out of her stupor. She did not have much chance to call for them to enter before the door opened on the visitors accord and the dark figure stepped into the room. Narcissa turned her back to it to look into the fire.

"You're presence will be needed tonight," spoke that all-too-familiar baritone voice, "It is apparently a matter that will affect us all."

"Do I have a choice?" Narcissa asked, watch the fire spit and flicker. No reply came. Narcissa sighed. "I will be there, if it is what He wishes."

Narcissa heard Snape retreating.

"You did it." It wasn't a question but it stopped Snape's movements. "You killed him. That's quite an accomplishment." Narcissa knew her voice was void of any kind of emotion but that suited her fine.

"He was one of our greatest obstacles. Now there is only the boy."

"Indeed." Narcissa turned away from the fire to look at him properly. He didn't look very different. His black curtained hair and sallow face were still aloof and his posture was poker straight and rigid. He was powerful looking, she could not deny it was an alluring look, yet his eyes had a tiredness that matched her own blue ones. "So, what is to happen to me now?"

"You?"

"Well, you seem to be the main man at the Dark Lord's side. What are the plans for me? Am I to be forced to take the mark? Or am to be discarded?"

Snape's eyebrows rose. "I see no reason why the Dark Lord should request you to do either."

"There must be some reason why I'm being confined to this room."

"The Dark Lord does not see any reason why you, a wife of a fallen favourite, should be allowed to have a hand in our activities. Unless of course you are willing to take the mark?" Snape's voice was delicately inflected to show how this was hardly a pleasant or indeed a rational desire.

"You know perfectly well I would never want such a thing." Narcissa spat. Her anger with building at his arrogance. How dare he be so sarcastic with her! After what he's done…

"The Dark Lord simply requires a place of residence. The Manor is spacious and has been used many times before. Consider that you have gotten a rather light bargain."

"This is my home." Narcissa growled.

"It is the Dark Lord's home now." Snape said casually. Narcissa glared at him and slowly stepped forward.

"And what about my son?"

Snape stepped forward in turn. "What about him?"

"Are you going to disclose his true whereabouts? Seeing as you are so _loyal _to the Dark Lord."

"I see no reason. It will hardly reflect well on me, will it?"

"No. It wouldn't." Narcissa's voices practically dripped with mock sweetness and undisguised venom.

Snape gave a bored sort of smirk. "I've disappointed you."

"Don't let it taunt your conscience. I'm used to men leading me to believe something and then the walls collapsing in on me."

"You knew the arrangement, Narcissa. I get Draco out and he would be able to make his own way in the world, whatever his chosen side. I never made any promises of my own."

"Dumbledore may have been a bumbling old coot, but he was my son's last chance of survival. Without his protection, Draco is now alone!"

"He has the Order-"

"What good is the Order!" Narcissa demanded, throwing her hands in the air. "What good can they do now? It was always Dumbledore! He was his chance!"

"Are you deserting the cause, Narcissa?" Snape's eyes were scrutinising.

"It was never my cause! I would desert the lot of you if it meant that I could save my son and see him again!"

"That's a dangerous opinion to carry, Narcissa."

"You seem to assume that I care. I'm not as strong or as important or as damn right _arrogant _as you, but by Merlin's name, I don't care what happens to me any more!"

Narcissa didn't have time to move when Snape closed the difference between them and grabbed hold of her arms, none too gently.

"Don't be a fool, Narcissa!" He hissed, practically shaking her, "If you love your son as much as you claim, you will not play the victim in this game!"

"Get your hands off me," Narcissa struggled furiously, "You have no right!" As much as she struggled however Snape was too strong and dwarfed her petite figure to the same extent as the double bed.

"You have to stay alive, Narcissa. No-one can break you if you don't let them. No-one!" Narcissa stopped struggling and instead looked right at him. It was only when she did that she realised just how close he actually was. His hot breath tickled her face and their noses were nearly touching. Snape's jaw constricted. "Do you understand me?" His voice, always so powerful, was demanding and dominant. Narcissa's stomach clenched.

Narcissa was breathing heavily and she noticed Snape's eyes was watching her little mouth intently. "I understand." She snarled, burning with anger and something foreign and once forgotten.

Snape looked at Narcissa's furious burning eyes and then let got of her abruptly. He was out of the room with unnatural swiftness. Narcissa allowed herself to fall on the bed. Her anger was enormous… and her need was swelling by the second.

* * *

><p>The gardens of Wilcox Manor were overgrow in terms of the shrubs but the green grass of the land around it was cut well and bright rich green. Draco followed Henry into the grounds as he observed the land. It seemed, despite its lack of pristine care, beautiful and there was the first flash of colour he had witnessed since arriving. Dusk was beginning to fall and it's light was shining over the land. Everything seemed softer all of a sudden.<p>

Henry and Draco walked for a long time through the garden's until they reached the entrance to what could have been a maze but instead was a large area of greenery.

"She often plays out here with Orchid. It's good for her to be out of that house, she reckons. Orchid has a natural way with children." Henry explained.

"Do you spend time with her?"

Henry stiffened and slowly shook his head. "I know its wrong and wish I could love her more but whenever I look at her," Henry turned to Draco, "I look at those eyes and see him staring back at me." Henry looked at Draco. "You have those eyes too."

"I know." Draco looked at the floor, pondering. "I see him staring back too."

Henry looked at Draco and for a moment Draco thought he saw a hint of pity in Henry's face for him. Then Henry jerked his head in the direction of the greenery surrounded by the tall bushes. Draco stepped forward. He could hear a sweet singing voice close by and very slowly walked forward.

A young woman was sat on the greenery wearing a white dress. She was young and quite pretty with short brown hair and a young looking face. She was the one singing the melody. It wasn't her that Draco's attention was caught.

Sat with her, a little toddler dressed in a little violet robe and with a mop of brown hair was playing with her doll. It was an old raggedy thing that clearly had no magical essence but she seemed to be enjoying making it wiggle and pretend to walk nonetheless. The young woman looked up at the sudden company and looked at Henry questioningly. Whatever signal or expression he made must have indicated that she was to leave the scene for a moment as she stood and walked past Draco was still very slowly approaching.

Draco couldn't stop staring at this little person. She was just an ordinary little toddler, no older than two, yet she had no idea the drama she'd been born from as she played with her toys. Draco didn't know what to do. He was now nearly standing in front of her. On impulse, he slowly sat down on the ground in front of her where Orchid had been sat a few seconds earlier.

Katherine stopped bouncing her dolly and looked at this new person. Draco hoped to Sweet Salazar that she didn't start to cry. It wouldn't be a great precedent. Katherine looked a bit surprised but more curious and shy as to who this stranger was. She clutched her dolly tight as though frightened he was going to steal her off her. Draco caught sight of her eyes. They were his. Completely unchanged from when she was a baby and completely identical to his own.

Draco just sat there watching her, his limbs like lead and just generally trying not to frighten her. She'd resumed playing with her dolly though a little more shyly so that was good. Draco didn't know how long he sat there. Just watching his little sister play.

* * *

><p>Narcissa walked with a dignified air into the dining room. She kept her chin up and her posture poker straight as she came face-to-face with Voldemort who was sat at the table with the Death Eaters surrounding him. She tried to ignore the fear in her chest and the slight catch in her throat at the sight of Snape.<p>

"Narcissa. How good to see you." Voldemort greeted, his compliment as sincere as Narcissa's own persona that moment in time, "Take a seat."

Slowly, very slowly, she sat down at the table between Greyback and Bellatrix. Greyback had always made her skin crawl furiously and her sister's presence was anything but a comfort. Voldemort stood.

"My friends," he announced, "on this great day of reckoning, where Dumbledore is finally at rest," Bellatrix chuckled at the mention, "we have more reason to celebrate. Our past friends, once parted from us, are returned to their rightful place."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. What?

The doors of the dining room opened and Avery and the Carrows stepped forward along with other figures behind them. Macnair, Dolohov and Nott were all following in their wake. They looked sunken faced and thin. On the left stood a tall man with long white blond hair that looked matted and dirtier and huge bags under his eyes. Narcissa could only choke out:

"Lucius?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think. I live for your reviews! And I'm so happy to find my story has had 100,000 hits! OMG!<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello. Thought I'd get another update in quickly before the work started to pile up again. It's a bugger for that sort of thing. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. My loyal reviewers are the bees knees you really are. **

**I am now embarking on a new story, A Study in Vine. Another Draco and Hermione one of course. I've become addicted to Sherlock (the TV series not the films, which are good in themselves, but the TV series is just…WOW!) and am bringing them together as a partnership. I need new projects to keep going because if I just stick with one idea for a story I get bored and the writing suffers. A bit of a mix-up is always good. Besides writing Tread Softly can become emotional exhausting as it requires a lot of energy and commitment. If you like my writing style, please check it out and tell me what you think. **

**Anyway read and please review. Reviews are the things that make me keep writing. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all and have profited nothing from writing with J.K's characters. J.K is my hero. **

* * *

><p>Draco sat in front of the fire in the kitchen of Grimmald Place. The heat of the flames warmed him nicely. All was quiet within the house for once as the members were all still at the funeral. He'd returned not ten minutes ago with the help of Milkins who Apparated through the defences of the house. Milkins then left almost ridiculously quick. Maybe Kreacher was famed for his hostility even amongst elves.<p>

Draco breathed in, slowly and deeply. That previous afternoon had been like looking into somebody else's life. In fact, he had. He'd simply sat and watched a little girl play with her toys, like a normal child in the summer time night. He'd watched as she started to look at him with the same wary grey eyes he had so perfected and then watched as they'd warmed to him and just carried on like she was in good company. It must be so pleasant to be a child - so unbelievably trusting of grown ups. So ignorant to the fact that they are as clueless about life as you, except they possess the advantage to be taller.

Henry had given him half an hour before coughing pointedly (he'd not left the entire time) indicating time was up and it was time to discreetly slip back into the shadows he'd emerged from. Henry had wordlessly handed back Draco's wand and they nodded once to one another before Draco walked back towards the house. Henry hadn't followed.

Draco felt somewhat torn up inside. He had thought that one visit, one look at the child, one chance to copy her image into his memory and relive it in times of agony and fear would be enough. And it wasn't. It just wasn't. He'd been aware of the risk but had chosen to chance it. But he had seen her and now he felt the tug. Pulling him back to her with excessive force and he knew, he just knew that he was going back. This wasn't the end. Nowhere near.

The flames suddenly turned Slytherin green and Draco quickly rose from his seat to stand a few feet back. Mr. Weasley stepped out of the flames with Mrs. Weasley following close behind. Within the space of thirty seconds, the kitchen was filled with the Order. Potter and Weasley were there too. Most likely they had no choice, there was no way the school could resume lessons now. Hermione looked drained and pale but managed a genuine smile albeit tight on her face.

"How was it?" He asked quietly.

"Horrific. But, then again, I expected no less." Hermione replied.

The Order departed into different rooms. No one was in any mood to fight tonight. Even Ron followed Harry out of the room wordlessly. The energy was non-existent. Hermione, Luna and Draco remained in the kitchen after Neville kissed Luna gently on the head and departed to bed. Luna made a cup of tea (the normal kind thankfully, Draco didn't think he could cope with her special brand of purple tea tonight) and sat down with them. Even in her usual airy way, she looked tired too.

"What's to happen now?" Draco asked, heavily.

"Hogwarts is to close until next year and we are all to go home." Hermione said simply. Draco nodded. "I am going to go home. I've decided."

Draco's head snapped up. "You can't. You can't spend the summer there. It's far too dangerous."

"Not the summer. A week. One week and then I'll leave and come here until the Burrow is ready. But I want to spend time with them. Talk to them."

"About the baby?" Luna asked.

"No, no I don't think bringing up the baby is a very good idea. No, I'll just… talk to them." Hermione's voice broke a little but she quickly recovered it and looked into her cup. Draco felt something squirm within him. She sounded… very strange.

"Neville's going to ask his grandmother if I can stay." Luna interjected. "Though I don't really think she'll want me to stay. She thinks Neville having me as a girlfriend is inappropriate at his age."

"You'll stay here then. So can Neville if he chooses. No point you both being miserable for the hell of it." Draco didn't mention the fact that he wanted them there; it wasn't really necessary. Luna seemed to interpret this clearly enough and nodded in agreement.

"Harry is going to his aunt and uncle's tomorrow. He's not happy, but it's the safest way." Hermione conceded. "He won't be there long. We're sending Order members to discuss the terms of their hiding arrangements. They probably won't go easily."

"Well, that's just tough, ain't it?" Draco conceded, taking a hefty swig of tea. He'd heard of Harry's aunt and uncle and was curious. Surely they couldn't be as bad as Potter made out?

* * *

><p>Narcissa was feeling dazed. She couldn't remember the rest of the meeting at all. It was blurred by shock and tears that she refused to let fall. She was vaguely aware of Voldemort's voice yet nothing registered or even attempted to sink into her mind. She was too preoccupied with Lucius being sat next to her at the table. She wasn't even aware of Snape's presence anymore.<p>

She was now sat within her chambers again. Lucius had departed without a word to the bathroom to have, what looked like, his first wash in months. Narcissa sat in the chair facing the fire.

Her husband was back. Any normal woman would be incoherent with joy or relief or even worry for his well being. She was experiencing nothing but shock and mounting bitterness. The confinement she'd been kept under was nothing compared to the entrapment she was under now. There was no way out of this. She had no privacy to cry or wail or bemoan her sorrows now Lucius would be sharing her apartments and would probably be parading her around like some kind of status symbol again.

The door opened about half an hour later. Lucius stepped out. Narcissa looked at the surreal form before her. He was clean and his blond hair was lighter now the dirt was gone, but that was pretty much the only improvement. His hair was still tangled and slightly wavy and not poker straight and sleek as she remembered. His prison uniform was gone and he wore his old designer robes. The effect of the weight loss he'd suffered caused them to hang off in a manner than mirrored how Narcissa's weight loss had done to her own clothes. Whilst once arrogantly straight and tall with his head pointed high, he was slightly hunched and his head was lowered. Gentle stubble lay on his jaw. Lucius was a shell of a man and his shattered nerves were all too evident.

"Lucius?" She didn't know why but she felt she ought to be gentle with him. He might of hurt her in every possible way a human can and she had a fair amount of bitterness within her, but even she couldn't ignore nearly a year in Azkaban and what hell he must have endured. He lifted his head and looked at her. His grey-blue eyes, so familiar to those Draco had, were hollow.

"How have you been, my dear?" His voice was brittle but still strong enough.

"Surviving." She answered simply. He bowed his head as though he understood completely. He walked to the bed and lowered himself onto it so he was sitting with his back half-turned to his wife. Narcissa didn't miss the tremor in his body as he sat. He looked as though he had been trying to avoid collapsing on the bed.

"Have they um… have they been staying here all year? Nobody's told me anything."

"No." Narcissa replied, sitting herself down on the bed and mirroring Lucius's position on the other side of their bed. "They left before Christmas. They returned after Dumbledore was killed."

Lucius nodded. "You mean they left after…."

A silence long and hollow filled the room.

"Narcissa, tell me what happened."

"Surely you know?" She whispered.

"You explained in the letter, yes." He replied, his voice growing thick, "but I need to hear it. So I can understand fully."

Narcissa closed her eyes. Even though she knew full well the story was not true, she hated retelling and reliving it. The agony and grief she had experienced in those horrific few hours were difficult to forget.

"Well, it was at the Yule Ball. It was Medieval Theme but he didn't make very much effort. He looked distracted and gaunt too, apparently. Many Slytherins noticed it. He hadn't been himself for many months. Even before Bellatrix…" She wouldn't say it. "Anyway, after a group dance, he left. Ran out of the hall and out of sight. Snape followed him. He was worried. Draco was acting erratic. He searched the castle and found him in the Astrology tower. He was on the other side of the barrier and looking down. He wasn't in his right mind and kept screaming at Snape to get back. Snape tried but…" She didn't need to finish. Hot tears dripped down her cheeks.

Narcissa ventured a look over at Lucius. His back was hunched and his hair hid his face.

"Was he buried in the family vault?"

"Of course. I was the only one present though his little friend Pansy wrote to me begging to attend."

"I see." The pause was long and hollow. "When I first heard I couldn't believe then I wept. I will miss him greatly. He was my son, my heir, but maybe… maybe it was for the best."

Narcissa raised her head very slowly and turned back around to look at the back of her husband. In a very low, very brittle voice, "I… beg… your pardon?"

"He was going to fail Narcissa that much was evident. He never had the stomach for such a task."

"He was sixteen years old. What the hell did you expect?" Her voice was rising and her nails were digging into her fisted hands so hard, that little drops of blood began to appear.

"He knew his destiny. He never matured enough to handle it. At least he died on his own terms."

Narcissa rose slowly, her breathing suddenly becoming shallow and desperate. Slowly she began to pace around the bed. "So… you think that the fact that my son, _my son, _jumped to his death, terrified and confused, was in actual fact a good thing?"

Lucius lowered his head further as though ashamed but did not correct her. Narcissa came to stand in front of him and bent down so their faces were level.

"You do realise," she began in a voice of forced calm with a soft dangerous tone, "that this, all of this, is your fault."

"My… fault?"

"Oh yes. You took the Dark Mark, you plunged this family into this world, your incompetence forced our son to try and redeem us and you're basically the reason I am childless."

"This is the cause we have always believed in. Don't act innocent Narcissa, you believed it as much as I did."

"I never took the mark. I never went to the Dark Lord with my cap in my hand. I never tortured or killed Muggles. Don't. You. Dare. Compare me to you."

Lucius stood and strode away from her. "Don't you understand? The preservation of Pure-Blood wizarding families is of vital importance. The Muggleborn race will soon crush out the wizarding gene if action isn't taken."

Narcissa stepped forward. "Can you hear yourself?"

"Narcissa you don't think I would have endured the time in Azkaban if I didn't truly believe our cause still had potential."

"You wouldn't have had a choice, regardless! You were caught!"

"The Dark Lord wanted me back in the fold. He has forgiven me. Now we can serve by his side."

Narcissa was silent for a moment then began to laugh. It was a hysterical half-mad laugh. "Oh my… you actually believe that don't you? Lucius, open your eyes. We are nothing but servants to the Death Eaters now! I have been treated with nothing but contempt and you will be treated even worse! You're a joke! None of this is really ours anymore, you do know that?" She outstretched her arms to highlight their chambers and indeed the whole house. "This belongs to them. The honour you so crave belongs to Snape as he completed what you couldn't. We have lost it all! Our home, our son, our dignity and for what? For blood purity? What good is it now?"

Lucius' eyes shone dangerously and his hand raised as though to strike her. Narcissa's wand was jabbed into his throat before he could move an inch.

"Oh, no. No, Lucius, you don't get to do that if I should step out of line anymore. From now on, I hold more say in the Malfoy family. You lost the right the day you pushed my son to his suicide. Now you will leave me be. You will not ever dictate to me what I can or cannot do again. And if you think for one moment that I will ever lay with you as a wife should again then you are surely _mistaken_!

With those last words, she pulled her wand from her bewildered husbands throat and tore from the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay under the covers as she willed herself to sleep. Her body was aching with exhaustion and she needed to remain relatively fresh faced and clear headed for tomorrow. She'd packed her trunk. She would Apparate to King's Cross tomorrow and meet her father there. She would act as though she had emerged off the train and that all was normal. It was better to keep them as in the dark to the fate of her late Headmaster as possible.<p>

One week was all she would allow herself to have. Any longer and her resolve would surely waver. What she was planning needed as much of her energy and commitment as she could manage.

So absorbed was she in her thoughts that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps outside her door until the handle of her door turned slowly.

Draco slowly walked around her bed until he was sat on the side of the bed she was facing. They didn't say anything for a moment. The air was thick.

"I know you're up to something." He began, his voice thick with sleep and exhaustion at the whole situation that just seemed to get worse at every turn, "You're agitated and pretty quiet. You're _never _quiet. You would use your last breath to argue with me about something." Silence. Hermione would have normally began to fill with tears but she was fresh out of tears. "You don't have to tell me but if its dangerous then I should know. You're carrying our child and I made the Vow to protect you both no matter what. I may be of help."

Hermione longed to reach out and hold him close but her limbs were like lead. She continued to stare into space.

"It's not dangerous. But it will destroy me inside."

* * *

><p>Luna was sat at the kitchen table nursing her cup of tea. She had searched the larder of Grimmald Place for the ingredients of her usual brand of tea that her and her father used to drink but she couldn't find any. Some of the ingredients were questionable at best with many of them well know to be ingredients to very dark, very deadly potions. Luna had rearranged the spices in colour code at the front to hide them from view. She kept the Cinnamon in her pocket. It could be used for attracting Cornish Pixies if scattered accordingly. And for making Coffee Cake.<p>

The funeral had been grand and a fitting tribute. It felt rather wasteful to wear black however. Although slimming to some, bright colours would have been more appropriate. Dumbledore had been a great man, and a jolly soul. He had loved sweets and Christmas and all the wonderful things that life offered. Luna didn't think he would have seen the wearing of red as offensive.

Funerals were a little pointless in the view of Luna's world. The soul had been released into the afterlife and lived on away from the mortal world. What was left was the shell. Not many people knew but the lady from the Ministry of Magic who had informed Professor McGonagall of her father's death had offered for Luna to see the body. Luna had refused. Xenophilius had been buried in a place of accordance by the Ministry. It had been his own personal wish. Luna had known that explaining the fruitlessness of a funeral would not have been well received by Harry. He had been very fond of Dumbledore.

Luna should really join Neville in bed. She liked to wait until midnight when Mrs. Weasley was asleep before joining him. She was very fussy about Luna and Neville being alone, more so now Hermione was pregnant than ever, which was a little pointless as it just made her want to do it more (she'd read that this was actually a very normal reaction, which excited her as she had never been deemed anywhere near normal by anyone). Besides they weren't doing anything. They hadn't really been in the mood with all the stress. She just liked to lie by his side and listen to his snores. Somehow she didn't think Neville's grandmother would be quite so welcoming to the idea of her staying with Neville. She was a formidable looking woman and had always referred to Luna's father as a 'nut job' so she would soon be in the same category.

Luna sipped her tea. She missed her father terribly. He was the only parent she had had left and it hurt her to the point of tears that she would never see him again. What was the most painful was she never got to say goodbye or just explain how much she loved him. Many people were scornful of Xenophilius, deeming him too out-there to have had soul responsibility of a child and blaming him for how 'poor little Luna' had turned out. They knew nothing. He was the best father in the world.

Yet she knew she wasn't alone. She had her friends and the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be on a mission to keep them firmly under her wings.

Draco and Hermione seemed to have quietly come to terms with the idea of being parents. Hermione was feeling the stress of people trying to come to terms with it all and the constant loss of lives but was still carrying on the best she could. Draco seemed preoccupied and tired but that seemed to be his permanent expression these days.

Luna thought the baby was very lucky. Although born out of wedlock, which was frowned upon in wizarding society, and having two parents that were wanted by Death Eaters, the baby would certainly be loved. Hermione seemed protective and tentative of her unborn child. Luna hadn't missed how she gently stroked her stomach in times of stress. Draco may not have been a more obvious choice for a father but he would be great. He had been willing to accept his fate as a Death Eater for a time simply because it would have kept his mother safe. He would most likely take on Hell itself to protect the little one. For some reason, no one else could see it.

Finishing her tea, she stood up and approached the stairs. People would really benefit from seeing the world from her point of view - it was always such a nicer place.

* * *

><p>Mr. Granger checked his watch. Almost eleven o'clock. He'd been stood by his car with his wife for some time. King's Cross was bustling with tourists, commuters and families alike. Hermione had written to them to inform them that they should wait by the car this year as gathering families around the entrance to platform 9¾ was gathering unwanted attention. He was a little disappointed as watching people emerge from a solid brick wall was quite a sight and he could not witness any magic Hermione possessed, as there was a rule against witches and wizards performing spells in front of non-magical folk.<p>

His wife was playing with the chain around her neck. She often did so when nervous. His wife pined for their daughter when she was away so long. Christmas had been most upsetting for her when Hermione had chosen to remain behind. He knew that having their only child at a boarding school they couldn't ever visit was something his wife hated.

Mr. Granger looked around. It was an odd thing but something that bothered him. Normally he would spot parents donning cloaks waiting for their children along with the other Muggle parents. However this time all those who waited were dashing past him into the station. Surely if they were worried about people growing suspicious then oddly dressed parents surrounding the platform was not the wisest of moves? He didn't miss the look of anxiousness of these parents faces as though they were desperate to get their children home.

Mrs. Granger poked Mr. Granger in the ribs and jerked her head in the direction of a family stood together to their right. Mr. Granger recognised Vernon Dursley and his wife Petunia. They had met at the station a few times. A less pleasant couple the Grangers had never met. Hermione was friends with their nephew Harry. She had told them enough to have them know that what they lacked in social graces and general pleasantness, they did not make up for in their parenting skills. Harry had always shown severe signs of neglect when they met him after the summer holidays. The blond son they doted upon so much on the other hand seemed to get fatter every time they saw him. They didn't seem to be overjoyed at even having to pick up their nephew.

The clock struck eleven meaning the train was here. Not five minutes later, Hermione emerged from King's Cross with her trunk and Harry beside her with his trunk and owl on a trolley.

Mr. Granger studied them closely. Hermione turned to Harry and hugged him tightly, whispering something that Mr. Granger couldn't hear. Harry looked a little stiff within the hug but managed a tight smile as he turned away from her and approached his family. He looked a little peaky too. Like he hadn't eaten and slept.

Hermione approached them. His daughter looked a little thin in the face. In an act very unlike Hermione, she dropped her trunk and flew at her mother, holding her so tight Mrs. Granger had to take a deep breath. She looked to her husband then returned the hug with equal gusto. Mr. Granger was disturbed to see tears in his daughters eyes. What on Earth was wrong?

* * *

><p>Draco woke the next day to the sound of raised voices emitting up through the floor boards of his room. Weasley was shouting at the top of his lungs and it sounded as though Mrs. Weasley was given back as good as she got. He felt hollow at the knowledge that Hermione wasn't under the same roof as him anymore. It was bad enough living with the Order at the moment in time but the fact that the woman he loved was gone, albeit for only a week, was almost physically painful. Not that he would ever admit such a thing to anyone other than her.<p>

Pulling himself from his bed and slowly dressing in his black clothing, he trudged downstairs and pricked his ears to hear the tail end of the conversation, or argument, taking place.

"Isn't this proof?" Weasel demanded, brandishing what sounded like paper judging from the rustling, "He _must _have been aware of this!"

"How could he possibly be aware of this? I doubt even Narcissa knew of this!" Arthur Weasley argued back. "It doesn't look like something that was so much planned anyway. They more or less blew apart the place and grabbed whoever they could find. The Dementors are on their side anyway so they wouldn't put up much of a fight."

"Well, lets get him up and ask!" Fred countered.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley practically shrieked. "What a way to find out!"

"He's going to be even more angry if we keep it from him." Neville added, sounding nervous.

"I don't care. He will not find out through a newspaper article! That's no way to find out that-" Voices stopped as Draco stood on the creaky floorboard atop the kitchen steps. Damn it! Knowing he was caught, Draco descending the remaining steps and opened the door to the kitchen. The Weasleys, Neville and Luna were all stood around the table, looking worried at his presence.

"Ok, what have I apparently done this time?" Draco began in a ringing voice. It was nearly entertaining to hear half the accusations made towards him. Nearly.

"Oh hello dear." Mrs. Weasley began trying to act natural but only proceeding to look more agitated and nervous. "Would you like some breakfast?" Ginny shook her head a little at her mother's terrible acting.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing dear. Just a few… rumours." Mrs. Weasley shot a look at Fred's snort of derision.

"Molly, he has a right to know." Mr. Weasley ignored his wife's daggers from her eyes. Ron picked up a newspaper and tossed it down the table to Malfoy.

"Read it."

"NO!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Not like this!" But Draco had already picked the paper up.

At first it didn't register. None of it did. Maybe it was just the pure shock, the complete denial that what he was looking at was true. He didn't look at the moving black and white photo or the article. He just read the title.

_**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN PRISON - ALL DEATH EATERS ESCAPED!**_

It felt like the room was turning around and around his head and his vision went out of focus. He had to move the title closer but he still couldn't see it.

He was hot. Too hot. He was sweating. He was shaking. This couldn't. This just couldn't be!

He was vaguely aware of Mr. Weasley grabbing hold of him as his body sagged and pulling him upright and Mrs. Weasley's whimpers but they sounded like they were very far away at the end of a very long tunnel, echoed and vibrating around his head. He had enough of his bearings to try and push Mr. Weasley away and pretend he didn't need support, quite literally, but it was futile. He was sat in a chair because his legs just wouldn't work. He could hear himself saying "No, no." Over and over. It sound like he was drunk as his speech was slurred. It was hot. Too hot.

Death Eaters. Escaped. All of them. Which meant… he was out. He was back. Back with his mother.

His weak state suddenly evaporated and something stronger than Firewhiskey shot through him. With speed he didn't know he possessed, he shot from his chair and ran up the steps of the kitchen and tore through the house back to his room. He needed to get away. He needed to get away from the Weasleys and the paper and the atmosphere and the news. He slammed the door of his bedroom shut and tried to cling onto the bed to stop the sweating and the palpitations he was experiencing.

He was back. Lucius was back. He was back at the Manor by the side of the Dark Lord. By the side of his mother. He wanted to be sick but he didn't think he had enough in him to do so.

He grabbed his Hawthorn wand and traced it with his finger. It was inevitable. In order to survive, one had to kill the other. It was like Potter's prophecy with You-Know-Who. If Lucius found out Draco was alive, he would have to kill him himself to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord. Draco would have to kill Lucius in order to stay alive himself. It was kill or be killed.

He was afraid. He hated himself for it but it was there.

He was afraid of the idea of killing a man. He had thought once that if he joined the side of the good, it meant he would never have to commit murder. He'd realised differently over time but this made it real. He was actually going to have to snuff out the life of another human being.

He was afraid for his mother. Although he knew Lucius would now never hold the same sway he once had in the eyes of the Dark Lord, he may still proceed to make him mother as miserable as she had been once before. Somehow with Snape in the fold Draco wasn't so worried by this. He'd protect her.

He was absolutely terrified of the thought of Hermione and the baby being in even more danger. The idea of a Half-Blood Malfoy would send his father over the edge of sanity and he was teetering as it was. He was still wondering how his mother would take it as well.

He was afraid for Katherine and Henry. Lucius may not know of her existence but that could all change. Draco would have to be more careful if he were to venture to Wilcox manor again.

But above anything else he was terrified of his ability to still feel sick at the idea of destroying his father. The man had stolen his childhood, brainwashed him, forced him into a life he loathed, cheated on his mother and basically ruined their family name even more than he already had. Yet he was his father. He'd been the centre of his world for so many years and he'd been his hero. He always strived to please him. He'd always loved him deep down. And the fact that love still existed for his father sickened him.

Gripping the wand tighter, he allowed himself to let the tears that had stung his eyes to fall.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at the kitchen table watching her mother hum happily as she washed the dishes. She didn't know how the week had gone by so quickly but it was maybe because she treasured every moment that passed between them. Her parents had taken her straight out for dinner as soon as she had arrived at the entrance of King's Cross. Her and Harry had to time their Apparition to the minute that the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station so they wouldn't suspect they hadn't got off the train at all. Harry had been tense in his goodbye. The week that had passed had taken its toll upon him.<p>

The week that followed had been wonderful. They'd gone out for days out, had family dinners and spent a lot of time sitting in the living room with tea and the telly on. Hermione's mum had began to mimic Mrs. Weasley in her eagerness to feed her. She knew she'd lost weight but it was surely understandable. Luckily they hadn't accused her of gaining weight. The glamour charm on her stomach had worked the trick.

She sipped her tea and stared at her mother's back. Her father was sat at the table reading the paper. There had been so many times in the past week that she had been tempted to remove the charm and tell her mother that she would be a grandmother in under seven months. She had argued in her head that surely they had a right to know and to have a say. Yet Hermione also reasoned that them knowing would do no good whatsoever. Besides, they wouldn't remember for very long anyway.

When she had told Draco her plan, he'd been gobsmacked and then angry. Was she out of her mind, he'd demanded. How could she possibly expect to do this all alone if at all? Hermione didn't even deign to respond. She had expected it. She knew it was an extreme move but it was for their own good. The best way to keep them out of this whole mess was for them to truly believe that they knew nothing of their world at all. She would do absolutely anything to keep them safe.

She checked the clock. 2 o'clock. It was time to go. She'd packed her belongings into her new beaded bag which held a lot more than it gave away due to some clever enchantments. It was sat on the table in front of her. It looked like a normal handbag. It was much more discreet than her trunk. Shakily, she picked it up.

"I'm going out for a bit." She announced in a voice that disturbed even her by how normal she sounded.

"Ok, love." Her mother was still washing the dishes and rinsing off the suds.

"Dinner's at seven. Ring us if you're going to eat out." Her father reminded her before taking a sip of tea.

Hermione took them both in. They were so normal, so innocent in the whole thing, they didn't have a clue.

"Mum." Hermione began, suddenly overwhelmed. Her mother looked up from the dishes and at her daughter. She didn't say anything; just waited. Hermione wanted to say so many things, wanted to kiss her and cling to her like when she was little and she'd hurt herself in the garden.

"Never mind." Her voice was brittle as she excused herself and walked through the passage and out the front door.

* * *

><p>Draco waited on the bench across the road from her house. He'd been dreading this day.<p>

When she had told him of her plan to obliviate her parents, he'd felt his blood run cold. She would really take such extreme measures to ensure their safety? It was baffling but at the same time it made sense, in a twisted sort of way. Yet when she'd told him of her plans to do it herself, he'd refused. Something as emotionally destroying as this would kill her if it came from her own hand. With the baby, she couldn't put herself through anything else that would push her over the edge. She was at a dangerous time in her pregnancy where anything could go wrong and she didn't need this. So they'd reached a deal. Instead of her casting the spell, he would instead.

She emerged from the house, looking smaller than he remembered. It was a bittersweet reunion this time. He felt stronger by the sight of her but didn't feel the usual desire to grab hold of her and kiss her until their lips went numb. He still felt hollow at the news of the break out from Azkaban. So much so that he'd been particularly edgy to be out in public. Still, no one was looking for him yet so it gave it time and it was a rather leafy suburb so it felt relatively safe. She was soon feet from him.

"Are they in there?"

"Yes." She managed, not meeting his eyes and instead looking at his chest. Draco nodded and went to move before she caught his arm. "Wait! You do… remember the plan?"

"Of course. Something like that you don't forget."

"No, I mean, they can't get suspicious. And you can't say your real name."

"Why not exactly?"

Hermione flushed a pink shade and mumbled, "Well, they know you by name. I've spoken… a bit about you. And not all of it complimentary." She rambled on rather quickly, "I mean, we were enemies for six years. I was hardly going to sing your-"

"Hermione." He cut her off. "It's fine. I understand. I'll think of something." She let go of his arm and let him walk back to the house. Draco walked to the front door and after a long deep calming breathe, rang the bell.

A moment later, a woman answered. Middle aged and with a familiar heart shaped face. "Hello. May I help you?"

"Hi. Is Hermione home?" He asked, his face calm and voice delicately inflected to hint at shyness.

"Um, no not right now. You've just missed her. Who are you?"

"Seamus Finnegan." He had no idea what possessed him to pick that name but he though it best to pick a Gryffindor and someone Hermione was genuinely friendly with. She clearly had talked about her classmates.

"Oh!" Mrs. Granger's eyes widened. "So… you're… like her?"

Draco assumed she meant the magical sense so nodded. She smiled warmly. "We've never met any of her other classmates before. Apart from Ron and Harry. Yes, she's mentioned you. You like… explosions."

Draco nodded slowly. Maybe Seamus wasn't the best choice. In his black clothing, he didn't look like the sort of person who liked to blow things up. Maybe he should have added a bit of soot to his clothes.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing. But she said if I was ever in London…"

"Yes, of course. She shouldn't be long. She never is. Would you like to wait for her?"

Nodding, Mrs. Granger stepped aside and let him pass.

Draco looked around. It was nothing like Spinner's End. Everything was white and clean and modern. There were photos everywhere, though they didn't move, and little china ornaments. And a box with a person in it.

"What is THAT?" Draco demanded. Mrs. Granger followed his eye line.

"It's a television, dear." She looked at Draco in amazement. "Do… wizards not have televisions?"

Draco shook his head still staring. "Do the people live inside the box?"

"No dear, they… you know it may be a bit complicated." Mrs. Granger clearly couldn't comprehend how anyone could be afraid or amazed by a telly. Mr. Granger came out of the kitchen at that moment.

"Who's this?"

"Seamus Finnegan. He's from Hermione's school."

"Really?" Mr. Granger took Draco in with interest. Draco thought to himself that Hermione's parents were rather pleasant if a little baffled by the world their daughter resided in these days.

"Would like to see the house? I take it you've never been in a… non-magic house before."

Draco knew he should just get on with the task in hand but a part of him wanted to see Hermione's world. "Yes, that would be nice."

Mr. Granger took Draco around the rooms of the house. The bathroom was very like a wizarding one except the taps only ran water. He'd looked inside Hermione's room briefly. It was, to his surprise, not red and gold. It was lilac and periwinkle blue. It was a typical girls room. It was very neat and cute. It was when he was in the Granger's garage that his interest rose. Mr. Granger watched in amusement as he'd examined the car with extreme fascination. It was a bit like a metal broom except it stayed on the ground and required something called petrol.

Draco looked at the numerous tools when he caught sight of a black box. Lifting the lid, he looked at the implement inside. It was silver and shiny and looked heavy. Slowly he picked it up. Mr. Granger whose back was turned to put the cover back on the car turned around and paled.

"No! Don't touch that." Draco, alarmed by the panic in his voice, put it down quickly.

"Why? What is it?"

"Um, well, it's a weapon." He checked to see the garage door was shut. "I shouldn't really have it. Jean's constantly telling me to get rid of it. But I can't. It's for protection."

"Is it dangerous?"

"I can be. Not now though as it's not loaded. But it shouldn't even be out. I was just polishing it earlier and forgot to put it back in the safe."

Mr. Granger closed the box and put it on the top shelf. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell my wife."

Draco simply nodded and followed him back to the kitchen. Mrs. Granger was making tea.

"She shouldn't be much longer, dear." She smiled at Draco. "It's been so nice to have her back. I miss her terribly when she's gone. I'm so proud of her but sometimes I wish she wasn't so far away." Draco just nodded. Mrs. Granger leant forward. "Is she happy in school? She has friends? She was always a bit of an outsider at school when she was little. I mean, she's so clever, it was bound to make people jealous. But she was always so sensitive about it."

Draco swallowed. "Yes, she has friends. She's a popular girl. People turn to her for help a lot."

Mrs. Granger smiled brightly and stirred her tea. Mr. Granger nudged his wife.

"I told you. You worry too much. Mione's fine. She's a strong girl."

Draco let the two of them talk together as he discreetly drew his wand. In their happiness at their daughter's success, this was the best way to leave their memories behind. Draco longed to tell them their daughter loved them, and would miss them and hated herself for leaving them behind in her adventures over the years. But that would arouse suspicion. Quietly and calmly was the best way to do things.

His wand rose up and he pointed. "Obliviate."

The Grangers froze and their eyes went glassy. Slowly, surely, their expression turned vague like they were emotionless. Draco concentrated with everything he had. Slowly he brought forth their memories of their daughter and made them vanish and replaced them with the memories that Hermione had taught him. After a few moments, it was done. The Grangers sat there like empty shells. He had five minutes before they came to. Casting a spell on their tea so it wouldn't go cold, he slowly stood from the table and walked away. He went for the door but then on sudden impulse changed direction.

Back inside the garage, he grabbed the box off the top shelf and opened it. He stared at the gun for a moment before pocketing it. The little bullets in the box went in his other pocket. They must be what you 'load' them with. He didn't know why but something told him to take it. Weaponry of any kind would be handy in battle. With one last look, he strode out of the house.

Hermione was stood on the pavement outside. Meeting his eyes, he nodded that it was done. She didn't say anything. Neither did he. There was very little that could be said to make this better so it was best to say nothing at all.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello. Back again. After the last chapter, I was drained a bit. So I'm hoping this will bring some much needed happiness back to Tread Softly. I have a bit of a love/hate relationship with this story at the moment. It's a difficult fic to write at times. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter as you all know. **

* * *

><p>Neville read the Prophet with limited interest at the kitchen table at 12 Grimmald Place. His grandmother had dismissed his idea of coming home entirely but surprisingly it wasn't due to the fact that he wanted to bring Luna with him (she hadn't brought Luna up at all). She insisted in her letter that Neville remained with the Order of the Phoenix as there was very little she could do for him now. He was a man, she had written proudly, as his combat with the Death Eaters had proven. It was time for him to make his own decisions. Neville had felt very mixed emotions at reading this. He was beaming with pride at the fact that his grandmother, who had always been formidable at best, believed in him that much she was willing to let him remain from her in these times. He did, however, feel a little sad. He wanted his grandmother safe and to be able to spend a little time with her before it all really kicked off. But it was not to be…<p>

12 Grimmald Place was tense. The Weasley had returned to the Burrow and awaited the day when Harry would be delivered to them. It would be before both their birthdays. Neville was a little pleased. Mrs. Weasley's affection was very sweet but a little suffocating and Ron had seemed to have taken it upon himself to be completely silent at all times. Hermione was with them once again and she seemed spaced out and sad a lot of the time. Neville didn't know what had happened when she had gone home but it seemed to have affected her pretty badly. Neville wondered whether her parents had found out she was pregnant and hadn't taken it at all well. Yet Neville didn't ask. Something told him not to bring it up if he could help it. Draco and Hermione seemed to be distant from the rest of the world. Like they had some sort of quiet understanding.

Luna had taken over the duties in Mrs. Weasley's absence. She cooked food for them, made sure the house was clean and generally had a cheery demeanour. She had taken another look at the baby for Hermione, who had been worried something would go wrong, and announced proudly that the baby was coming along nicely. She did however give Hermione another calming drought just to be sure.

Luna seemed to have a way of dealing with everyone, calmly and quietly. She could handle Draco with considerable ease when not many could. Even Kreacher was somewhat agreeable with her though not much. He had tried being rude to her but Luna's vacant nature meant it bounced off her and Kreature grew tired of being unable to get the furious reaction he was used to.

Neville and Luna observed Hermione and Draco from afar. Neville still couldn't believe it. Draco and Hermione… together? With a baby? It was something that he could never have imagined. It seemed Luna had known for some time and seemed more phased at why everyone else had such a hard time understanding it. Yet strangely, in a way he never imagined, they seemed to work. Draco was still very cold to most people yet there was something of a warmth in his eyes whenever he looked at Hermione. Intense and burning. And his temper flared in a way Neville had never seen when people challenged their unborn baby. Hermione's stomach was now noticeably more rounded even with her baggy clothes on and Draco's eyes strayed downwards a lot to sometimes just look at the evidence of his child growing within her.

Neville watched as Luna pottered around the kitchen. People were holding on to the things they held most dear. Maybe it was time he did too.

* * *

><p>This was stupid. No, not just stupid. This was the <em>worst <em>idea in the history of wizarding kind! Why? Why him?

Draco stood at the end of Privet Drive, feeling a mixture of indignant and baffled. How had he got into this one? Mr. Weasley had returned to Grimmald Place with the plans for Potter's departure from his summer home with his aunt and uncle to the Burrow. It was vital that the Dursleys knew of the plan and were willing to go into hiding. They would inevitably become a target once the charm broke around the house and they needed to be hidden, lest they be tortured and killed. Someone had to go and break the news to the Dursleys about this arrangement. And Malfoy had been chosen.

Mr. Weasley had reasoned that the Dursleys were somewhat put off by anyone overly wizardish and the fact that Malfoy seemed to have got the hang of wearing Muggle attire, especially his suit, made him the most appropriate with dealing with them. It was the stupidest reasoning ever but Draco just had to look at his wrist to know he had to do whatever the Order wanted.

The cul-de-sac was quiet and very normal. All with trimmed hedges and shining cars in the drives. Every one of the houses looked exactly the same. It seemed like a very dull place to have to live. There were identical net white curtains in every single window of every single house. It was glaringly obvious that individuality was not tolerated around here.

He couldn't be spotted as he had used a Disillusionment charm upon himself (he had to be careful even if the Death Eaters weren't looking for him yet). He scanned the doors until he spotted the number four on one of the doors. The house looked the same as the rest - dull. Making sure it was all clear, he looked around and removed the charm so he could be soon and, with a stifled groan, knocked the door briskly.

It was a few moments before the door opened. A woman, who looked malnourished due to her fragile frame, was at the door. She looked at him up and down and then asked, "Yes?"

Malfoy planted on a smile that hurt his cheekbones (he'd not smiled this obviously in his life) and began.

"Hello. Is Vernon Dursley home?"

"Who may I ask is asking?" The woman looked mistrusting and defensive.

"I'm Jonathon Mason. I believe you met my parents once before. You had them to dinner." The blonde woman turned a sort of puce colour in the face and Malfoy had to fight his trademark smirk from shining through. Mr. Weasley had retold the story of how his old house elf had dropped a cake on his imaginary mother's head.

"Y-yes, I remember." The woman looked like she longed to forget.

"Well, my father has a new contract loop hole available. He was wondering if your husband would be available to negotiating a new contract."

Mrs. Dursley's demeanour changed instantly and she looked like she was resisting the urge to jump up and down.

"Of course! Do come in! He's just popped out to pick up our son but he should be home any moment!" Smiling, Draco stepped over the threshold. He would have to keep up the pretence of being a businessman's son for a bit longer for, if he revealed himself to the irritable woman, she would freak out and he wouldn't get around to talking them through the protection plan.

The place had a strong smell of disinfectant in the house, clearly the woman had scrubbed the place within an inch of its life, and the surfaces looked a little too clean. Like no one used them.

He was escorted to the living room and had a cup of tea thrust into his hands. The woman seemed to be a little too keen to be seen as the dutiful housewife. It was unnerving and insincere. This was not how she really was, he knew that much. No one could be like that constantly. It would give you a hernia.

Draco's face had started to ache chronically from all the false smiling by the time the door opened and two male voices floated through the hallway. Mrs. Dursley scampered from her place on the sofa and there were some frantic whispering. Draco allowed his face to rest for a moment before smiling again as Mrs. Dursely and her family came back into the living room. He made a mental note that being surly and brooding wasn't that bad and he should stick to either smirking or the odd sideways smile when he looked at Hermione. He didn't think it was particularly healthy showing this amount of teeth.

If Mrs. Dursley was looking malnourished, it was probably because her husband and son ate everything in the cupboards constantly. The older man, who was evidently her husband, was squat and beefy with greying hair and a matching moustache. He had piggy little eyes and had a decidedly mean look about him, which couldn't be masked by the flustered and smug look on his face at the sight of a man he thought was about to land him in a bit of money. Their son, who was blonde and had the same piggy eyes, was enormous and looked ridiculous in his leather jacket. He evidently saw himself as a bit of a man's man. He simply looked like a pig wearing a cow's garment.

"Hello, Jonathan is it?" Vernon Dursley sounded like he was putting on a rather ridiculous posh voice. Draco understood why. He was apparently the son of a wealthy man and he was dressed fittingly in his clothes which, even by Muggle standards and wizarding make, were clearly expensive. Draco inclined his head. "What may we do for you? What brings your father to… um… want to talk to me?" The glee in Vernon Dursley's face and voice was evident. Draco was wondering how much longer he could discuss drills (Hermione had explained they were a Muggle appliance and not particularly interesting) when he heard descending footsteps on the stairs.

Mr and Mrs Dursley looked at each with terrified eyes and Dudley look a little anxious too. Before either of them could slam the living room door, Harry entered the living room.

"Go back upstairs!" Vernon Dursley whispered harshly before giving a nervous giggle towards Draco. Harry looked tired and in a bored fashion went to turn back to his room when he caught sight of Draco. His eyes widened.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter." Draco stood up and gave him a curt nod. That was a friendly as he was feeling right now. He'd used up all his niceness for one week at least. It felt nice to be expressionless again. Vernon Dursley looked at this exchange and went white.

"You know each other?" He barked.

"Oh yes." Draco countered, "Two of a kind, me and him." He unbuttoned his jacket and pulled out one side, revealing a side pocket with a long thin piece of wood sticking out. His wand. Petunia whimpered and ran behind her husband with her son doing the same, suddenly not looking quite so tough anymore. Vernon Dursley looked like he had frozen to the spot. Draco waited and, when nobody made to move, he sighed. "Well, seeing as I have your attention I may as well announce why I'm really here." He looked to Potter. "It's about the protection." Harry, who had seemed to be having trouble with the concept of his long term wizarding enemy standing in his living room with his as-Muggle-as-they-come relatives, slowly and stiffly sat down. When the Dursleys didn't follow the lead, evidently too scared to so much as squeak, he decided to make himself comfortable and begin. "I'm a member-in-waiting to the Order of the Phoenix. I'm sure you remember meeting Arthur Weasley…" Draco caught sight of a twitch in the corner of Potter's mouth at the memory. Arthur Weasley had retold the story as reason why he could not go personally - it had given Draco the biggest laugh he'd had in weeks. Vernon Dursley's mouth disappeared into a hard, thin line under his moustache. "Yes, well, they are now under the very plausible impression that you may now be in danger."

Petunia Dursley trembled and began to cling onto her humungous son as though, if she held on tight enough, she could fend off whatever it was that was going to be after them. A poignant and rather stupid sentiment indeed.

"Danger?" Vernon Dursley demanded, "What? From your lot?"

Draco's mouth began to mimic Mr. Dursleys' and went hard. "Yes," he answered curtly, "my lot. My lot gone bad." He breathed slowly and thought of Hermione. She'd warned him of this and told him to keep a cool head. "The Death Eaters have risen faster than any of us could have feared. Just two weeks ago, Albus Dumbledore was murdered."

Dudley's eyes seemed to flicker in recognition and Petunia looked genuinely stricken.

"He's…dead?" She whimpered.

"Yes. Murdered. By the Death Eaters." Petunia gripped Dudley tighter. It seemed, even for a Muggle and someone who feared Dumbledore, she understood the seriousness of this and the danger they were now in. Vernon Dursley blocked his family from view even more.

"What has that got to do with us?" He demanded.

"Nothing from the outside. But they want Potter and they will go to any means to achieve it. As his only living relatives and the people who have housed him for the majority of his life, you are the most vulnerable to attack."

"What do we do?" Vernon demanded, trying to sound authoritarian and unfazed but the paleness of his face gave away the blatant fear.

"The Order are going to help you." Malfoy explained. "We have the protection that can hide you away from the threat of being found and we have Aurors and wizards trained to protect you."

"Wizards?" Vernon demanded. "You mean we have to put our safety in the hands of wizards?"

"Well, your 'police' or whatever they are called aren't going to be much use against magic, are they?" Malfoy snapped. Hermione's words were drifting further and further from his mind.

"How do we know we'd be safe? Who do we know that none of these … Death Eaters aren't in the Order?"

"They're pretty picky with who joins."

Harry was watching this exchange with a mixture of amusement at the obvious dislike that Malfoy and his uncle had for one another and apprehension.

"You'll have to leave this place on the night before the eve of Potter's birthday. The charm breaks the second he turns seventeen. You won't be safe here after that. As of yet, we haven't chosen a location, but you will be informed."

"How long will we be gone?" Vernon demanded.

"As long as it takes for Potter to kill the psychopath. Could be a week, a month, a year or a decade."

"Out of the question!" Vernon Dursley snapped, looking outraged. "I have commitments. I've got a new contract out this month I have to supervise."

"Your contract will have to go unsupervised anyway." Draco drawled now becoming thoroughly bored. "Because you'll either be gone or dead. Choice is yours."

Vernon Dursley had never been talked to this bluntly by a wizard before. All the wizards he'd ever encountered had been extremely polite (not that he'd ever appreciated it). To be face to face with a young wizard with an apparent attitude problem was a whole new experience for him and he didn't care for it at all.

"Now listen here," Vernon snarled, "I don't have to do anything you say. This is _you, _isn't it!" Vernon Dursley pointed his fat finger at Harry. "Your idea! A little stunt to pull on us, to make us scared."

"If Potter had the intellectual capacity to think up such an idea, he wouldn't me to help. That's for sure!" Malfoy was finding this draining. He was also experiencing a brand new emotion that disturbed him somewhat: sympathy. He actually felt a little bit sorry for Potter. He'd been told things by Hermione and Mr. Weasley but he had assumed they were just trying to soften him up towards Potter, to be a bit gentler to him. Yet this was his home. He'd mocked it so many times yet even he couldn't have imagined these ignoramuses were what he had to deal with. It was a wonder Potter hadn't turned into a Muggle hater like Voldemort. Pity was a rather pointless emotion now though. Pity didn't get you anywhere. Just pushed the person back in the end.

Malfoy stood up very slowly and was stood right before Vernon Dursley. Draco towered over him by about a foot. Reaching into his side pocket, he pulled out his wand. The Dursleys back away several feet.

"See this?" Malfoy held his wand out by balancing it on two fingers so it lay flat. "Looks like a stick with a handle to you, probably. But whoever possesses one of these possesses abilities beyond your comprehension. I could turn that vase into a python or the coffee table into a toadstool. I could create light in complete darkness. But certain people can do more. Are willing to do more. More magical things. More magically terrible things. Can make you do things they want without any control over your body. Can set every cell of your body on fire and burn out from the inside. Could kill you with a single flick of a wand." The Durselys turned green in unison.

"How dare you say those things!" Vernon squeaked. "You have no right-"

"Ever been tortured?"

"What?"

"Tortured. I have. By my aunt, no less. Left me for dead, bleeding on a pavement. Would have died had I not been found. In fact, I would have welcome death with a smile and an embrace. Anything to stop the burning. The agony." Dudley let out a whimper and Petunia was shaking uncontrollably. "Now you may not like my kind, but, unless your completely void of love or emotion, you love your family. You could save them. Save them the pain. Let go of your pride for five minutes and _think." _

Vernon Dursley looked more conflicted than he had ever been in his life. Draco stepped back and breathed in deeply. Harry was motionless.

"I won't accept help from you." Vernon answered. "If you're involved in anything-"

"Trust me, I have no desire to be of help any further. In fact, I'm seriously resisting the urge to turn you into a warthog."

"You wouldn't!" Vernon bellowed, though he backed away several more paces. "You'd be expelled like he was." He jabbed his thumb in Harry's direction again.

"Not a problem."

"N-no?"

"No, I'm dead, you see. Well, according to them. No trace of me. But I made a promise. And, unless I want to wind up being truly dead, I have to keep it." He stowed his wand back in his jacket. "If you don't want to believe me, that's fine. But it won't save you." Draco slowly turned to Harry. "Let's go outside, I need to discuss some stuff with you." And Draco strode out of the house into the garden. Harry followed in a sort of daze.

The garden was as well kept as could be imagined. These people clearly had no life. He stared up at the sky. Dusk was breaking and the sight of the pinking sky was calming. Draco didn't hear Harry say anything until they were stood side by side down the bottom of the garden.

"As diplomatic as ever, Malfoy(!)"

"What were you expecting? The nice soft approach? That clearly hasn't worked. Time for some home truths."

"Why the hell didn't Mr. Weasley send Kingsley?" Harry murmured, clearly bemused as to who's bright idea it was to send Malfoy.

"Busy with the Prime Minister or something. In the grand scheme of things, he is more important."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked. The usual urge to punch Malfoy was still there but his need for the truth was outweighing it.

"I was sent so I did what was asked." Draco answered in a blasé manner. His eyes were still on the sky.

"I meant why did you do this to the Order? To Hermione?" Draco turned away and looked at Potter.

"Meaning?"

"This dramatic turn around. What changed? And why the bloody hell did you have get her pregnant?"

"Have you got selected deafness or something? I've been over this. It's getting dull now."

"Her and Ron-"

"Her and Weasel never even got off the ground!" Malfoy snapped. "Just because everyone assumed it would happen, doesn't mean anything ever would!"

"Ron's heartbroken."

"Oh my heart weeps(!)" Draco turned away in disgust.

"You really don't care about anyone else, do you? As long as you get your way…"

"In this matter, hell yes."

"You're faithful to the Order, fine. An Unbreakable Vow _is _an unbreakable vow. And you'll look after the baby. But how do I know you won't hurt her?"

"Why do you think I care about what happens to you so much?" Draco strolled back over to Potter with his hands deep in his pocket. "It's hardly your sparkling wit."

"You made a promise to the Order."

"Potter, you could snuff the day after He's dead and I wouldn't lose much sleep. I don't give a toss about you, you know that. But she does. You're the reason why she's been weeping on and off for the past few weeks and, Merlin help her, so is Weasley. If we lose you, all chances of my child and her being safe go up in smoke and I don't care how but I will do whatever it takes to make sure _that _doesn't happen."

"And your father? What about when he finds out?"

Draco breathed in deeply.

"I know what I have to do. And I will do it. I know I will." Draco turned away from Potter and began to walk away. "Owl your relatives decision."

Draco was at the gate when he heard call out.

"I don't know what happened to you."

Draco wanted to reply but didn't. It was none of Potter's business in the end. He didn't need to know that she was the reason.

* * *

><p>Luna was cooking in the kitchen when Neville found her. She was humming happily and calmly. Neville rubbed his sweating palms on his trousers and cleared his throat. She turned her head and smiled. Neville didn't know how she did it but she always looked so exquisite. She was wearing jeans and a cardigan. Nothing special yet so beautiful did she look still. She even seemed to make radish earrings and a butterbeer corked necklaces look enchanting and almost acceptable, though that might be because she could carry anything off in Neville's eyes.<p>

"Want some tea?" He asked in a voice a little high pitched.

"There's some in the pot." She answered with her usual melody.

"No, I mean, do you want to have some tea with me? The soup is alright on its own."

"Oh, okay." She let the wooden spoon sit in the soup and sat down at the table. Neville sat down next to her.

"It's been quite a few weeks, hasn't it?" He said in what he hoped was a laid back manner. He didn't trust himself to pick up the tea pot though.

"Yes," Luna nodded pouring him a cup, "I think people are getting used to the idea now. Maybe even see it as a good thing to happen through all the misery."

"Yeah." He nodded, looking at her. "Finding the good amongst the bad is important."

"Hmmm," she nodded smiling gently, "It'll be lovely to have a baby in the house. Babies are beautiful. So innocent. We'll have to put shields up though. Baby cries attract garden gnomes. I could catch them and experiment on them."

"Um…right." Neville managed, taking a sip of tea, "but what I said about finding the good within the bad, I meant it. I would do anything to protect you."

Luna smiled and Neville gulped. "I know you would. I've never doubted that."

"But I want to protect you in anyway I can. I want us to be a team. I think we'd make a good team."

"I think that's true." She said quietly.

"We have to make the best of what we have. And I know that this is the happiest I could ever be even without a war on."

Luna said nothing. She sat still, waiting for him to keep talking.

"I don't have much to offer you. I'm not the best fighter or the cleverest sort of guy but…"

"Neville, are you okay? The vein in your neck is throbbing."

"…But I know I love you and I would do anything to make you safe and happy." Neville shifted and looked like he was going to bend down before Luna but, was shaking so badly, he had to grip the table and chair to stop from falling over. "When you're old enough… if you still want to… Will… um… well…Marry me!"

Luna was quiet and Neville winced. That wasn't how it was meant come out!

"Yes."

"And before you answer I've got a list of reasons- what?"

"I said yes." Luna said slowly and quietly. Her cheeks were pink. Neville's grip on the table faltered and he fell on the floor before scrambling back to his feet just as quickly. Luna didn't so much as flinch as he scooped her up so her arms were around his neck and feet were a foot off the floor and proceeded to spin her around, causing them both to laugh. Send He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named onto him because right now he could conquer to world.

* * *

><p>Hermione wiped her eyes, smiling so brightly, she wondered if her jaws would ever recover. Draco and her were sat together on the stairs with the Extendable Ears by the kitchen door. Draco had returned home to find her at the stairs, clutching the ears and looking like she would spontaneously combust at any moment. He'd sat beside her and listened. A smile was tugging at his mouth too.<p>

"Who'd have thought it eh?" He smirked though in good humour.

"He's right though." She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Good can be found in the bad." She looked at him and smiled. He put his arm around her and allowed her to let out her hormone and happiness induced tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of happiness at last! I love Luna and Neville nearly as much as I love Draco and Hermione. Why couldn't J.K have let them be together? Why? God bless fanfiction eh?<strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**I'm back! University is done so I now have time to myself again. It's been a bit difficult to get back into writing this but I think I've done okay. Little song recommendations. Cary Brothers - Can't Take Your Eyes Off Of You for the beginning and Two Steps from Hell - Forces of Destiny for the flight scene. It will give you the feel of the scenes better as I wrote them while listening to it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing as you well know**

* * *

><p>Luna and Neville celebrated their engagement in the form of smiling until the muscles in their faces ached. Hermione had tearfully hugged a pink-cheeked Luna and Draco went so far as to shake Neville's hand and pat his back (he wasn't gonna smile too much - his own facial muscles had had the workout of a lifetime not three hours ago). Neville didn't have a ring or own any antique jewellery to give to Luna but she didn't seem even remotely interested. She spooned up the soup for dinner and let the happy mood settle over the kitchen.<p>

Neville and Luna decided that they were actually not gonna announce their engagement. They could already hear the age old cry of how young they were and it was all too soon (Mrs. Weasley's voice seemed to be the preacher of that particular choir). It wasn't as though they were going to ring up wedding planners and set the date for spring. They would kill the psychopath with the head like a snake first. Then they would start looking at centre pieces.

Hermione settled into bed that night feeling calmer than she had in weeks. She knew that just because two of her friends were getting married didn't mean the Death Eaters were just going to stop their campaign to slaughter them all. Her mind was sharp enough to know this would be more or less forgotten tomorrow when the Order held another meeting. And yet, she couldn't help but feel tranquil. Draco was asleep beside her, his chest pale and looking almost silver from the moonlight that bathed him through the window, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She watched his chest rise and fall from his gentle breathing. She felt almost like giggling. This time last year, when she knew full well many unexpected, baffling things would happen, she would never have guessed that one of them would be Draco Malfoy sleeping beside her and herself being completely at ease with such a thing, even welcoming it.

The baby was growing nicely and there was now a rather noticeable curve in her abdomen. She smiled at her reflection more now and had even started talking to the baby when lying in the bath. If the baby could hear, she would talk soothing things to him or her. She loved her son or daughter more than anything and she hadn't even met the child yet.

* * *

><p>Narcissa sat in the library of the Manor and read the Prophet with limited interest. The Dark Lord and a selection of his most vicious Death Eaters, including her sister, had gone Muggle hunting. Lord Voldemort believed that random vicious killings would send a clear message to the Ministry and the Order that they could now do as they pleased. It was also Bellatrix's birthday soon and sadistic, vile torture was right up her street. Lucius had gone with them, to prove his worth and also to give the Death Eaters a laugh. His nerves were so shattered and yet he was so desperate to please that it cut a pathetic image.<p>

Narcissa had considered sending a Patronus as a warning but such things would be useless to Muggles as they would be terrified at the sight of magic and also she had no idea of where exactly they were planning to target.

Narcissa tossed the newspaper into the flames. There was nothing of interest in there. The Dark Lord had now taken over control of what was published and it was biased in every sense. It wasn't even subtle.

Narcissa spent many nights in the library. She wasn't called into the presence of the Dark Lord and so was left to her own devices. That mainly consisted of trying to read books, or more literally the same page over and over because she had taken absolutely nothing in, and dreaming of what Draco was doing. Snape had not been able to have any sort of contact with him as he was now in the constant company of the Death Eaters and Draco was surrounded by the Order members. It was torturous not having an information on his well-being, but if he was dead, the Order would have found out he had been alive all along and she was fairly certain that she would have heard about _that_.

She was tired of this life. She would struggle to find a person who wouldn't be tired of this. It was rendering her incapable of doing anything except worry and weep. Lucius had refused to leave the marriage bed so Narcissa had moved into the adjacent guest room. A small part of her was indignant at having to give up her bed, but as it was the marriage bed and whatever marriage they had possessed had dissolved, it seemed pointless to cling onto something that represented it. It was also liberating to distance herself from him in any way she could.

Narcissa heard footsteps echo around the library. She didn't turn around or move in any way. Maybe if she ignored them, or made no movement, they would go away and leave her be. Fairly weak reasoning, she knew, but she wasn't feeling particularly strong right that moment.

"Narcissa."

Narcissa froze. She'd not heard that baritone voice in weeks and something perfectly mixed with dread stirred within her. He rounded the chair she was sat at and stood before her in the firelight. He nearly looked a healthy colour from the orange afterglow of the flames, but he looked more tired than she had ever seen him. Many wouldn't have seen it in his face but she did. The slightly darker circles under his eyes, his eyes looked darker, if it were possible, and there was an ever-so-slight hunch in his usually proud posterior.

"Severus."

He slowly sat himself down in chair facing her on the other side of the fire. Narcissa said nothing. She was still brimming with fury over what had happened to Dumbledore and also her fury that he had not warned her of Lucius' return was bubbling in her gut as well.

"I have heard that your reunion was Lucius wasn't as joyous as some would have expected."

Narcissa's nails scrapped the arms of the leather sitting chair.

"What did you expect exactly?" Her eyes were set on the flames, refusing to look at him in any way. "Running into his arms? Tears of joy? Sweet nothings and a plea to never leave me again?" Silence from Snape. "He's not changed. And he never will." Narcissa narrowed his eyes for a moment. "How did you know of what transpired?"

"Lucius seems to have grown even more agitated after his first night which indicates he didn't receive much comfort. Also the fact you're sleeping in separate rooms is something of a clue."

Narcissa went to ask how he knew this but then let the question die in her throat. It was Snape. He knew everything.

"Why is it of importance?" Narcissa asked instead.

"Lucius' position within the Death Eaters is fragile at best."

"And you want me to go back to be all loving, wifely devotion to a man I can no longer even look at?"

"No. Quite the contrary. Maybe it is wise to distance yourself. Establishing yourself as woman in your own right will prevent you from receiving punishment should Lucius fail again. Which, let's be frank, is likely."

Narcissa didn't know whether to be relieved or indignant that she and Lucius had until recently been deemed one and the same.

"You will be the Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"Indeed." Narcissa noted that Snape did not sound particularly happy or enthusiastic about this but did not turn her head to see his expression.

"So… how many more of Draco's classmates are likely to die this year?" Her tone was overly sweet but the venom was apparent.

"No one will die. I will see to that."

"But they may as well be. It would be kinder than torture, psychological abuse and living in constant fear."

"Your son was hardly keen on making friends with anyone outside of Slytherin, Narcissa."

"He was hardly keen on them being murdered either. My son is cold and arrogant but he isn't heartless."

There was a pause. "I know you miss him but I'm confident he's safe."

"You miss a friend when they go on holidays for three weeks. _This _is like my wand hand has been struck off."

Snape paused then said in a low voice. "I may be able to have news soon."

Narcissa looked at him for the first time. He was leaning forward and was clearly making sure no one could hear them should someone walk in.

"How?"

"They will be moving the Potter boy soon. I have a strong suspicion that Malfoy may be roped into helping."

"But then they will realise that he is alive." Fear the temperature of ice ran through her veins.

"I don't think they are that stupid. Some trickery will come into play. I assume it will be a cloak and dagger style operation."

"Then you won't be able to know how to get to him."

"I'll know what to look for. It's a start."

Snape stood from the chair and took his leave. Narcissa wanted to say "Thank You" but it didn't seem to deem it necessary. She had thanked him so many times and look where it had gotten her.

* * *

><p>Draco, Hermione, Luna and Neville were soon all joined by the Order members in the kitchen. Draco had an urge to try and push them all back into the fireplace they had come out of. There always seemed to be a mood dampener whenever they came into the house and the happy atmosphere of the night before was drifting further and further away. Discussion had turned to Potter's transition from Privet Drive to the Burrow. Potter's aunt and uncle had finally consented to letting them help which was nothing short of a miracle after the impression Draco had made so they would be out of the way before they collected him.<p>

Hermione had made a rather bold gesture by forgoing her baggy sweatshirt and jumpers and had gone for wearing a blouse and cardigan that was her usual modest clothing but tight enough to highlight her growing bump. Ron had looked like he was trying not to throw up and Draco had to seriously fight the urge to stick his tongue out at everyone. Hermione looked remarkably calm.

It seemed as though they had been out shadowed. Apparently, and Draco couldn't quite believe it, Tonks and Lupin were married. Hermione had hugged Tonks and Draco had nodded his congratulations (they may be family, but they weren't exactly affectionate even if they were first cousins). To his surprise however, Remus didn't look like the glowing member of a new union. If anything, he turned grey at the mention of the wedding. Tonks seemed completely unaware of this. Her hair was now bubblegum pink instead of its previous dull brown state.

The idea of Seven Potters was raised and Draco felt a shiver. Seven Potters? Sweet Godric have mercy! The idea was clever however and no disagreed. Soon a very relevant problem came up.

"Who's going to be the Potters?" Luna asked.

"Well, Harry obviously. Ron, Fleur, George and Fred have all consented to help." Remus answered.

"That's five." Neville argued.

"Yes, well, we wanted Mundungus to help but the little runt has gone and done a bunk." Mad-Eye grunted, clearly furious as his eye was moving more erratically than ever.

"We were hoping maybe Neville could take his place." Arthur Weasley explained.

Neville's eyes grew about three sizes bigger. In fact, so did Hermione's, Draco's and Ron's.

"But… but I can't ride a broom. Well, I can, but only five feet off the ground."

"You won't be flying the broom. Just sitting on the back of it while someone else rides. Though if you are attacked, the odd spell here and there wouldn't be unappreciated." Bill reasoned.

Neville could only nod. He looked almost overcome. They were trusting him with something as great a magnitude as this. Draco smirked. It was quite an ego boost to know that he had been responsible for such a change in Neville. Knowing he'd managed what not even Snape could felt pretty good.

"That's six." Kingsley counted, "We need one more and sadly Hermione isn't in a condition for that kind of stress and excision."

Draco noticed her go a little pink. He knew she felt guilty about not taking part in this kind of thing but she needed to be realistic. The wealth fare of their child was all Draco cared about and, if that meant putting the Order's noses slightly out of joint, he could live with that. Didn't mean Hermione would so easily though.

"That means we need someone else." Tonks conceded.

Draco didn't notice it straight away but when he looked up everyone was staring at him. Realisation hit him like a dead weight.

"Hang on, you want me to actually help save Potter's life?"

"He is the key to your freedom." Bill interjected, though with a hint of a smile, as he could clearly see that Draco wanted as little to actually do with Harry as possible.

He's also a tosser, Draco argued albeit in his own head.

He looked to Hermione who looked a little anxious but also pleading.

Draco let his head drop back. "Oh shit."

* * *

><p>The nights went by almost rapidly fast and soon it was the night of Privet Drive's operation. The Order arrived at Grimmald Place to collect Draco and Neville to take them to Surrey and to take Hermione and Luna to the safety of the Burrow.<p>

Luna held onto Neville tightly. They didn't say anything to one another. They didn't have to. They both knew the dangers and bringing to attention the tension and anxiety in the air would do much help for anyone. Neville was nervous but also somewhat eager. This was his first chance to prove himself and he was keen to do well. It didn't mean he wasn't terrified though. His smile wasn't as bright and she could feel him tremble slightly in her embrace.

Luna watched from a distance as Hermione said goodbye to Draco. She couldn't hear what they were saying to one another nor did she have any desire to listen. Showing physical and emotionally intimacy to Hermione in front of all the others was still difficult to Draco. Hermione's face gave it all away as, try as she may, she simply wasn't able to control her emotions, whether they be anger, happiness, jealousy etc. What was visible on her features at that moment was love. She was clearly trying to boy up Draco and show she had faith in him to do well, but her anxiety could not have been more apparent. Draco didn't show very much at all. He just seemed to be staring at Hermione. Luna could read a lot from that look. His eyes never moved off Hermione's heart shaped face and there was no arrogant smirk, no derisive laugh, no pretence. It spoke volumes.

Neville and Draco stepped out of the front door with Mr. Weasley and the sound of their Disapparation rang out in the street. Luna and Hermione were left with one another in the now silent house. They walked to the fireplace and silently scattered the green powder. Luna looked at Hermione. There were tears in her eyes. In an act of comfort, Luna caught hold of Hermione's hand and squeezed. They didn't say anything or move towards the flames of the Floo network. They had a whole night to be fussed over by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Right now, they needed a bit of peace.

* * *

><p>Snape watched as the Death Eaters assemble. The dining room of Malfoy Manor was filled with the masked faces and cloaked figures of the Dark Lord's army. It was tonight.<p>

Snape had done all he could to ensure that the idea of Seven Potters was planted within the Order. He had been able to confund Mundungus Fletcher into the idea, though word had reached him that he had absconded before he could be roped into the plan himself. Snape wasn't particularly surprised. He was a slippery personality and hardly trustworthy. But that meant that someone would have to take his place and he had a sneaking suspicion who that person would be.

He was tired of this and loathed the idea of what would transpire tonight. His cover was paramount so he had to play his part convincingly. It would mean possibly killing or seriously injuring someone. He loathed the notion but it was vital and for the greater good. Snape had long since stopped feeling sorry for himself. He made a promise and now had to see it through to the end.

They were led out of the Manor with Lucius bowing to the Dark Lord as he stalked past him and left him alone on the steps of the entrance. The other Death Eaters passed him roughly, purposely bumping into his shoulder as they went. It may have been seen as an honour should someone else had been asked to surrender their wand but, with Lucius, it was the last shred of dignity and esteem he had had left being stripped violently away. Snape had rather enjoyed it.

Snape didn't turn around as he departed with the army out of the gates. He didn't see Narcissa watching from the window of her room, gripping the curtains that threatened to tear in her hands.

* * *

><p>The house was empty of the Muggles as the Order trooped into 4 Privet Drive. It was a sense of dull relief that Draco felt at not having to deal with them (once was more than enough). The house was now void of ornaments and furniture while the smell of detergent was still ever present. Draco was quietly confident that nothing, not even magical means, would ever remove the stench.<p>

Potter and Draco said nothing and didn't exchange pleasantries. Potter seemed too pre-occupied to be too haughty towards Draco. Everyone seemed jubilant but it didn't come off as completely convincing. Ron refused to even look in the direction of Draco which suited him fine. There was only so much sulking you could look at.

Mad-Eye went through the plan to Potter and discussed in laymen's terms how they were going to get him to the Burrow. And, what a surprise, Potter didn't like the damn plan! Draco leant against the living room wall as they tried to convince him that it was indeed their best option.

"We know full well it's dangerous but we have to be realistic." Remus argued to Potter, clearly trying to be as calm as could be expected, given the pressure and the tight schedule they were on. "You-Know-Who has powers inside the Ministry. A Skirmish is out best chance."

"Haven't enough people died?" Potter demanded, stubbornly.

"And more people will die, boy," Mad-Eye barked, "as you well know. As long as you aren't the corpse, it doesn't really matter." The statement hardly filled Draco with confidence but it was a valid point.

"Ever the optimist, ay Mad-Eye." Fred quipped.

"You could all be killed." Potter argued feebly.

"It's our best chance mate." Ron reasoned, though sounding dejected.

"The time they take trying to figure out which one is you will give us the advantage." Kingsley explained. "And we can throw a few spells to ward them off while doing so."

"Come on boy, we're fighting against the clock and you're not helping." Mad-Eye snarled, looking thoroughly impatient. "The hair. Now."

Potter hesitated and then finally handed over the hairs. They were placed into the hip flask containing the Polyjuice Potion which foamed straight away. The flask was passed around and Draco gulped it as quickly as he could before he was tempted to spit it straight back out again as it tasted worse than any remedy Madame Pomfrey had ever given him when he was invalided in the hospital wing. The sensation that followed was just as unpleasant as he felt his frame morph and change. He shrunk down a few inches and waited for the feeling to die away before looking down at his hands. They were smaller and his fingernails were shorter. He looked in a hanging mirror on the wall. He was surprised he didn't scream out in horror as Potter looked back at him. He scowled in disgust and was amazed to find that, even at his most livid, Potter still looked gormless.

He looked around to the room full of Potters. Sweet Circe, it was worse than he had feared. It was small consolation that the original Potter looked as bemused and mortified as he felt.

They dressed in Potter's clothes (Draco had a moment of amusement at everyone stripping off and embarrassing Potter) and waited to be assigned. Neville was with Kingsley, Fleur with Bill, Ron with Tonks, Fred with Arthur, George with Remus and Potter with Hagrid. So he was with Mad-Eye.

"How come he's with the toughest Order member?" George argued.

"They're all pretty tough." Neville commented.

"But how come Harry ain't with Mad-Eye?" Ron demanded. "He'd be safer!"

"Wow, you lot are dense." Draco muttered.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Fred snapped, but Draco merely smirked.

"Mad-Eye is the toughest which means the Death Eaters will go straight to him. And me." Everyone went quiet. They'd clearly not thought of that.

"If you want to go with someone else…" Remus started but Draco shook his head.

"Let's just do this."

* * *

><p>Henry paced the Manor. He was restless. He was always restless nowadays. It had started again and now he had to finish what it was his father had started. He wished he'd listened more closely as a child and as a younger man. He'd heard the stories of men his father had helped captured but never those who had escaped. He wished he had been more like Elizabeth. More inquisitive in nature, more curious and questionable.<p>

He wandered to the room where he and his sister had played. Where he had told her of Hogwarts for the first time when she'd been little and small and waiting for that damned letter in her dressing gown. The ornaments that his mother had preserved were now dust covered. He looked inside. Orchid was asleep on the bed in the corner. Katherine was asleep in her crib. The baby was close to Orchid's bed encase the baby should wake in the night and want feeding or changing.

Henry knew he had been neglectful of the child's needs. He was an absent relative at best even if the child was under his care. He may not neglect the child in terms of food, clothes or general money but he was cold. Orchid had taken care of mothering the child.

The Malfoy boy's appearance had been extraordinary and disturbing in equal measure. He'd risen from the dead and seemed to have discovered the entire history of his father's affair. How? It had been a well-kept secret, he'd seen to it and Katherine's existence was only known to a few whom he truly trusted.

Henry had contemplated turning the boy in. Of course he had. He was a link to the man he despised and also a risk to everyone. Even if he says he's on the his side it doesn't make it set in stone. His word could easily be broken. The Malfoy family had a questionable past. Very questionable. Not one of them had done anything decent in their lives.

Yet he didn't make the call. Something told him not to. Not yet. If the boy put a toe out of line then he wouldn't hesitate. But something was very different in the boy's face. He had a lot of anger behind the eyes and it was brimming whenever Henry brought up his father but it was also controlled. That in itself was very interesting.

Thunder rumbled and flashes of light came through the window. Henry looked up out of the window at the sky. Trouble brewing. Always trouble.

* * *

><p>Draco had known to expect the worst. That he would be attacked and to fight them off was his best chance of survival. But nothing… he never expected this.<p>

They were on their tail as soon as they kicked off from the floor. Within seconds of being up in the air, what felt like thousands of cloaked, armed figures shot out of nowhere and were gaining chase. They were like black smoke flying through the air in a fashion that was effortless. It made it all the more frightening. The speed of which Mad-Eye flew along with the others meant that Draco's features were frozen with cold. All the better to keep a look-out.

They were on him straight away. Mad-Eye had his wand armed and so did Draco. They began to shoot stunning spells at every angle. Draco watched as jets of green light shot from Mad-Eye's wand. He saw one cloaked figure fall back and down into the darkness. Draco kept his head down and tried to avoid the jets of green coming his way.

They'd been flying ten minutes when it happened. They all seemed to swarm up from nowhere and centred on them. Mad-Eye shot as many spells as he could, Draco would never deny that he had, but it wasn't enough. The Killing Curse hit him in the face and he fell from his broom. Draco had to grab the handle of the broom remarkably quick to prevent him joining him. He dived downwards and then soared up, higher and higher and higher. He chanced a look down. He couldn't see Mad-Eye's body. He gulped back the bile.

He didn't know what gave him the idea but he sped up the broom as much as he could and weaved. Weaving here and there and everywhere. Never in a straight line. The spells were still shooting in his direction but with every turn of the broom he managed to dodge them. One came close and sliced across the right side of his abdomen but, despite a yell of pain, he didn't slow. He passed Bill and Fleur on the thestral. They seemed to be okay but he wasn't in the position to stop and chat.

He had started to cling onto hope that he may just be okay, that he may just have a chance of seeing Hermione again, when he spotted Hagrid and Potter. Potter had shot a spell and he heard a voice that was all too familiar. Bellatrix.

"IT'S HIM!"

He felt sick. How… how had she known? He was in disguise. Then it dawned. It was him. It was Potter. She'd figured out it was the real Potter. He watched in disbelief as she then retreated. Bellatrix retreat from battle? What the hell was going on?

It was with sick, cold realisation that Draco watched Him appear. Snake-like and vile, he flew up beside Potter and two jets of light met. It was like thunder when they met. They moved at frightening speed and soon they were becoming smaller and smaller. Draco never took his eyes away. The Death Eaters seemed to have disappeared. He studied the two spells that continued to meet. For the first time in his life, he willed Potter to win something.

_Come on Potter. Do what you do best - beat him! _

And as though Potter could hear him, Voldemort was blown back and disappeared into the sky. He sped up as much as possible until he was not far behind Potter. He then realised. The giant was slumped forward. He was unconscious. And the bike was falling.

In any other world, he would have flown ahead. They were all trying to stay alive and he didn't know what was still out there. Any other moment…

"Fucking hell!"

And he dived on his broom.

He could see Potter struggling to control the bike and failing. The engine was on fire and he could see that the ridiculous seat that he had been forced to sit in was starting to come loose. It eventually came away. Draco took another dive and about two miles from the ground managed to catch Potter by the arm. He had no more time to slow down however and soon they landed in the field with an almighty crash.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood outside in the courtyard of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had pleaded many times for her to come inside and sit down. Maybe have a cup of tea. Hermione had rebuffed every attempt and now didn't even turn around when someone called to her. Mrs. Weasley was just as bad anyway. She could stay still, coming out to look at the sky every five minutes. Hermione couldn't exactly judge for that. Barring her daughter, her entire family were what many would consider a suicide mission.<p>

Luna was sat beside the pumpkin patch, mindlessly playing with the garden gnomes as they ran around, looking for worms. Normally Luna's calm nature was contagious but not tonight. Because Luna wasn't calm. Just because she was quiet didn't make her calm. She was just as scared as Hermione. They were essentially in the same situation. Ginny was probably in the worst one of all. Her family and the man she loved was out there. Ginny's silence spoke volumes for someone with normally so much to say.

Hermione refused to cry. She was sick with worry but she would not cry. She was stronger than this. They all were. Oh, but good God, where _were _they?

* * *

><p>Draco groaned in pain as he sat up. The hot wet sticky cut across his abdomen was throbbing and he couldn't move his ankle. But he was alive. He was alive.<p>

He looked to the right of him and his relief started to sink. Potter was on his back, head to one side. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. He was deathly pale and there was crimson blood coming from his head, ribs and leg. Draco had to drag himself over to Potter. He pressed his finger to the neck of the unconscious boy and could feel a tiny beat. Tiny but present.

He didn't know any medical spells. He needed to stop the bleeding. Otherwise that pulse would become fainter and fainter until it ceased to exist at all.

He searched in his head for an idea. Any idea at all. None were coming to him.

He absentmindedly looked at his hands. They were long and tapered again. He plucked out a hair from his head. It was white blond. He must have changed back after they crashed.

His own heart almost stopped when black smoke suddenly appeared. He scrambled for his wand as the form of a Death Eater wearing a metal mask formed. Before he could cast a spell however his wand was shot out of his hand by a disarming spell. Before Draco could prepare himself however the mask melted away and revealed a face he was truly delighted to see.

"Is he alive?" Snape demanded, shooting to Potter's side with Draco on the other.

"Barely." Draco watched as Snape took out his wand and started to cast spells that knitted Potter's wounds back together. "Where's Hagrid?"

"What do you care for him?" Snape asked, not bothering to look up from his work.

"Just curiosity."

"He's alive. Out for the count but he'll be fine."

Draco tried to push himself up but collapsed back onto the floor. The cut to his torso and his ankle left him next to useless. Snape pointed his wand at Draco's ankle and with a quick 'snap', which Draco yelled in pain over, he could suddenly move his ankle again. Potter's cuts were now all healed but he still looked sickeningly pale. Snape tipped back Potter's head and poured what Draco recognised as Blood Replenishing Potion down his throat. Soon Potter looked more alive even though he was still unconscious.

"He'll be stable but get him back to the Weasley's. He may suffer some trauma and I haven't got time to search for it."

Draco nodded and then looked down at his abdomen. It was still bleeding. "Aren't you going to fix this?"

"No, it will look a little suspicious if you and Potter fall out of the sky and end up back at the Burrow without so much as a scratch." Draco was too worn-down to argue anymore. Snape stood and began to back away.

"Wait! How's-"

"Your mother is well. As is your father."

Draco could feel his own blood drain. He'd allowed that little detail to slip his mind.

"Is he back with her?"

"Yes and no. But she's safe and he won't harm her. I promise that." Snape added. "She'll also be happy to know that you are safe too."

"Please. Just protect her. I don't care how." Snape suddenly seemed to stiffen at these words but before Draco could say anything else, he Disapparated.

Draco looked around. They were just outside the protection of the Burrow. Grasping Potter under his arms, he began to physically drag.

"You can die when we're done Potter," He grunted as he discovered Potter was heavier than he looked. "Until then, you're staying alive."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please review!<strong>


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello again. Sorry my updates are so far apart. Bare in mind I've been writing for nearly a year now and it's difficult to keep your motivation high. I've started picking holes in my writing lately. This update definitely isn't my best work but I need to update. In time, my writing will get better and the updates more frequent I promise. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K does because she's incredible. **

* * *

><p>Luna looked up at the sky. It was a calm night with the stars glittering prettily. Hermione was still stood resolutely at the end of the garden looking up at the sky. Mrs. Weasley seemed unable to remain in the same spot for over five seconds. Ginny was painfully quiet and pale. Luna was left to her own devices.<p>

She wasn't looking at the skies for the Order members, even though she was sure to spot Neville and the others should they start to apparate in. She was having a little moment with her parents.

The two bright stars in the sky seemed to be side by side tonight. Luna gave a little smile. She believed that they would be watching the skies with her tonight from their seats up above. The pain of her father's death hadn't left, and probably never would, but the notion that her Dad had finally gone back to her Mum was a source of powerful comfort. They'd loved each other very much and there was a reason Xenophilius has never remarried, although there had been times when Luna wished he would consider it. Not to replace her Mum but simply to have someone there for him when she couldn't be. Now she was alone but not truly. Her parents were watching and Neville would come back. She knew he would.

Luna twirled the laces of her shoe and looked out at the field. She had been about to turn away when she spotted something white amongst the overgrown reeds and trees. It seemed to be moving towards them although unbelievably slowly. Standing up, she squinted to see clearer. She could make out a person with their back to her and she recognised that white blond hair anywhere.

"I NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Draco's voice rang out. Hermione's head snapped around to the side where Luna had spotted him and both her and Luna ran at lightening speed to his side. Luna could see Draco was dragging someone and he was covered in blood. Harry was unconscious.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, dropping to her knees to the side of her friend. "Harry, can you hear me!"

"He's out of it," Draco grunted, still dragging him. "Help me get him inside!"

The three of them managed to get Harry up and managed to get him up the pathway of the garden when Mrs. Weasley and Ginny came running out of the kitchen.

"Oh my…Harry!" Mrs. Weasley caught hold of him and hauled him inside with impressive strength. "Ginny, get the medical potions!"

Ginny looked like she was seconds away from bursting into tears but seemed to be able to hold it together at the last second. Draco didn't feel the need to mention that Potter had just had a succession of potions poured down his throat. His torso was beginning to throb with pain and he was getting a sudden, unquenchable urge to sleep. He was suddenly feeling weary and unable to keep his eyes open.

Luna saw that he was beginning to sway and caught hold of him. He was clearly suffering from what was clearly a messy and nasty fall. Hermione had ran into the living room with Mrs. Weasley to make sure Harry was still in the land of the living. Draco as good as fell into the chair in the kitchen. He was looking more pale than Luna had ever seen him and, with his already milky white pallor, that was some achievement.

Luna began murmuring the enchantments for his wound (she remembered the one Hermione had tried to cast on the night Bellatrix had attacked) and kept tapping his cheek in order to keep him somewhat alert. His flesh started knitting together and Luna grabbed hold of a blood replenishing potion that Mrs. Weasley had brewed that day. They'd not said anything but there was an unspoken agreement that it would be needed later on. If they were lucky.

After a few moments, a little colour returned to his cheeks and his head stopped bobbing from trying to keep awake. Draco looked at Luna and managed almost a smile. A tired one but it was there. Luna smiled gently back. Relief was flooding through her. At least one had come back in one piece albeit a blood covered one.

The sound of a port key rang out in the courtyard and Luna jumped to her feet. Remus and George had arrived. George was being supported by Remus and was covered in blood. Her grip on the Blood Replenishing Potion tightened. It was to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>Harry felt like he was far away from so very much. He was sure he wasn't dead as he could hear familiar voices but it was as though he was in a tunnel and they seemed to echo around his head. Everything seemed to ache and throb.<p>

The room was almost painful bright when he tried opening his eyes and he closed them again in protest. His head was in enough pain without him feeling like he was staring into the heart of the sun. The voices were getting clearer very slowly. Women's voices. Concerned, loving sounds.

The pain in his body was ever-present and he felt tired. He didn't want to open his eyes for some reason. Yet he knew he must do just that.

The light was still blinding and he recognised the voices. Mrs. Weasley sounded fretful.

"I can't find the Restoration Potion. It will do more for him if he's suffering internal bleeding!"

"I don't think he had anything like that. I think he's just been knocked unconscious." Hermione voice didn't sound as confident as the sentiment promised.

"Mum, listen to her!" Ginny's sweet voice pleaded, "She's practically a qualified Healer!" The rattling and clinking of vials indicated that Mrs. Weasley was choosing to ignore the two girls.

His vision focused a little but not by much. His glasses clearly weren't on his face. A figure was above him. He recognised the halo of brown messy hair.

"Harry? Harry!" There were tears of relief in Hermione's voice. "Ginny, Molly! He's waking up!"

Two other blurry figure with red hair appeared in his line of sight. Even without his glasses, he could just about make out the shining in the eyes of the three women. Harry tried to sit up but found it was too painful a task to undertake. Hermione stopped him with a gentle hand.

"Don't Harry. You need to get some rest." There was no chance of that however. Just as Hermione had placed his glasses on his face (she'd probably had to mend them for the hundredth time), the room was suddenly full to burst. Hagrid was the first to come scrambling in, then the rest of the Order. They were all wearing expressions of relief mixed with concern.

"Thank God 'Arry!" Hagrid cried, looking like he may faint from the sight of Harry up and alive, "I thought we'd lost ya!" Harry looked around. Many of the Order looked worse for wear at best. The entire side of George's head was heavily bandaged and Fred kept flicking his eyes back to his twin as if in disbelief. Neville looked like he'd received a few blows but was smiling at seeing Harry in one piece and being supported by Luna, who also looked relieved. Ron was paler than ever and Tonks looked like she'd been crying a great deal as did Fleur. He looked at the kitchen door as Malfoy slowly walked in. His shirt was covered in blood and he had grey circles under his eyes.

"Mad-Eye's been killed." Malfoy announced.

Harry felt like ground had disappeared below him. Tonks and Fleur seemed to develop new fresher tears and Hermione too looked like she hated to hear the words.

"How…" It was drawn out, that one word, due to Harry's inability to grasp the words as well as not being able to grasp the very concept that Mad-Eye Moody was no longer amongst them. "How?"

"Killing Curse." There was no smugness, or snappiness or sarcasm in Malfoy's voice for the first time since Harry could plausibly remember. Even Malfoy couldn't be blasé about this. "Hit him in the face and he fell from the broom. I just about managed to steer it out of the way."

Harry couldn't quite comprehend how this could be true. He swung his legs off the sofa and got to his feet, albeit whilst swaying from moving a little too quickly in his fragile state.

Harry didn't seem to hear anything else that was spoken. It was like he was in the tunnel again with people drifting further and further away. He'd known that someone could be killed through this. And now someone had. Malfoy had actually been right. They'd gone for him and Mad-Eye first. Malfoy was lucky to still be here at all. The blood on his torso now seemed tame to what he could have suffered out there.

He was snapped out of his trance by Hermione's hand on his shoulder.

"Harry? Harry maybe you should go to bed. Have some kind of rest?" Too tired and numb with grief to argue, Harry let Hermione lead him to the stairs.

He lay in bed that night debating the possibility of running. If he left now, no more people would get hurt. No more deaths on his conscience. No more blood on his hands. But what would be the point now? The shields around the Burrow had been tightened all the more so now no-one could get in or out without a password and he was fairly certain Mr. Weasley was going to hand that over casually. There was also a part of him that reasoned that if he walked away now, it would be a betrayal to Mad-Eye's memory. "If one of us is killed, don't break ranks." That's what he'd said. That's what he'd lived by. And that's what he'd died by.

He drifted into an uneasy sleep as Ron snored loudly beside him. He had dreams of a dark figure tending to him with surprising gentility. And a look of concern on a face he never expected was capable of such an emotion.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was just about ready to tear the wallpaper off the walls by the time the sounds of apparition rang out in the courtyard. The furious yell of rage that echoed out from the Dark Lord told her all she needed to know about how the mission had gone. Somehow, and for reasons she didn't quite understand herself, she felt a rush of relief in the knowledge that the Potter boy was not dead.<p>

Snape was following close behind the Dark Lord and looked unharmed. Narcissa retreated from the window and sat down on the bed. She prayed he had news of Draco. News however small could quell the fear in her gut for just a little while.

The next hour consisted of Narcissa having to listening to screams of fury and yells of agony echoing from her dining room up through her floorboards. Once again, she was not required to attend for which she was utterly grateful but the sounds were enough to make her want to curl up in a ball and hide under her bed covers.

After what felt like hours, the shouting and screaming died down and the Manor was silent once more.

Narcissa had nearly succumbed to sleep when there was a swift knock on her door and it swung open. Snape stood there looking as tired as ever but still formidable. Narcissa wondered in passing whether he had maybe programmed and conditioned himself to not feel any weakness anymore. It would perhaps be a wise choice to make.

"Did you see him?" She asked immediately.

"Indeed. He's safe. He was part of the escape mission. No one spotted him and he survived the journey."

Narcissa's body sagged with relief. "Thank Salavar."

Snape nodded and went to turn away when Narcissa caught hold of his robe.

"Please tell me something."

"Yes?" Snape looked like he longed to be alone.

"If you had the chance, like Draco did, would you disappear? If you knew you could get away with it?"

Snape looked at Narcissa as though half exasperated, half curious.

"No. I wouldn't." Narcissa let go of his robe as though burnt.

"Why? You hate this life. I can read you. I know you." Her voice very nearly caught. At least, she thought she knew him. Now she wasn't so sure.

"And what good would running do? Nothing. Draco was lucky he had the right help. Those opportunities don't come around for men like me." And before Narcissa could say anything else, Snape left the room.

Narcissa sat down on her bed. So he wouldn't run? Was that stupidity or courage? Narcissa didn't care which one. She was too far gone. Not even Dumbledore's death had changed that. Not even Lucius returning. She loved him. It was already too late for her.

* * *

><p>Hermione turned another page of her book and stifled a yawn. It had been a week since they had arrived at the Burrow and since the death of Mad-Eye. The Burrow had always been cramped at the best of times. Hermione had got used to that a long time but now it was almost hazardous how many people were packed into the house. Molly was still intent on keeping the boys and the girls separate or under her watchful eye at all times. Therefore Ginny had forced two camp beds into her tiny room for Luna and Hermione to sleep. Harry and Ron slept in Percy's old room, Fred and George in their room and Draco on the sofa. He'd been offered a place with Ron and Harry but Draco declined, stating quite frankly that the pig shed would be a more pleasant atmosphere. Ron and Harry was for once in complete agreement.<p>

All the teenagers had been set to work over the past few days. Harry's birthday today had been their only day off and that had not been particularly pleasant with the arrival halfway through the celebration of Rufus Scrimgeour. Hermione looked at the Tales of Beadle the Bard. She still didn't know what to make of it. What was it trying to tell her? Dumbledore was never one for straightforward instructions and Godric knows he had many secrets. Knowing of his impending murder being only one true example. Yet at the same time, he had been quite positive experience. Their combined outrage and confusion had led to a temporary truce between her, Harry and Ron where they had tried to work out the possibilities. That was until she felt a twinge in her back and Ron remembered she was pregnant by Draco Malfoy. Then it had all gone to hell again.

She was now in her fourth month of pregnancy and, due to her slender build, the bump was growing all the more noticeable. She had to resort to wearing her baggiest clothing again. She had initially been roped into cleaning along with everyone else until her back had started to cause her great pain and she'd accidentally dropped a plate during a particularly bad twinge. Since then Molly had left Hermione to rest and not asked her to do anything else. If only to save the rest of her cutlery.

Hermione had spent this time religiously reading and going through as much information about Horcruxes (which had at times been very upsetting especially in her emotional state) and had been trying to work out what the children's book in ancient runes actually was trying to tell her. She had written it all down in her notes and charmed a bag to hold a lot more than it gave away. She had packed it ready should Harry and Ron need to leave immediately. She may not be able to come with them anymore but she could help them as much as possible while she had the chance.

She sighed and placed the book down. She needed a cup of tea and she wanted to see Draco at the same time. The further along in her pregnancy she went, the more she needed his company. The fact Mrs. Weasley seemed to be keeping an even closer eye on the two of them than anyone else was getting extremely irritating.

She trudged downstairs. Everyone was in bed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were asleep on the sofa bed as Fleur's parents had turned up and been given their room. She looked around and saw Draco standing with his wand aloft and pointed in the direction of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. For a moment her blood ran cold until she saw a briefcase floating towards Draco and landing quietly on the kitchen table. Draco dropped his wand and began rooting through the bag.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded, in a furious whisper.

Draco's head shot up, having not seen her until then. He sighed with relief at seeing it was her.

"Looking for the password." He said before resuming his hunt.

"Password? What password?"

"The password to get out of the Burrow. There are shields everywhere. I need to get past them."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, the ice cold fear slowly returning.

"To see Katherine. I need to check she's safe." Draco caught hold of a black book and found something. "Got it!" He chuckled. "No wonder he keeps it secret."

"Why?"

"It's "Mollywobbles"."

Hermione had to try to swallow a laugh. It disappeared pretty quickly when he strode out of the kitchen and into the garden.

"Draco, you can't! It's not safe!"

"I have to, not knowing if she's okay is driving me crazy!" He turned around to face her. "I'll be back before the sun's up. I promise."

"You might not be able to keep that promise Draco that's what I'm afraid of."

"I swear I'll come back!" He went up to Hermione and gently kissed her forehead. "I just need to do this. For my own sanity."

Hermione wanted to grab hold of him and drag him back inside by his white hair but she knew she couldn't. If it were her own sibling she would want to know whether they were safe too.

Draco let go of her and walked down to the end of the yard where the shield was in place. Hermione heard him whisper the password and the shield parted. As soon as he was out of the bubble, he Disapparated. Hermione breathed deeply and prayed he kept his promise.

* * *

><p>Draco apparated into the courtyard of Wilcox Manor and swiftly went inside. The place was dimly lit and still had the same abandoned feel as it had the last time he had come. Milkins came bounding out from a door at the sound of Draco's footsteps.<p>

"Master Malfoy has come back! Milkins will take you to Master." Draco nodded. The little elf seemed a little less suicidal that previously. That could only be a good sign.

Henry was standing in his office. His hair was longer than before and he looked quite stressed out. Draco stood in the doorway. Henry's office walls were even more covered in newspapers cuttings than ever before.

"Bad time?" Draco asked.

"You could say that." Henry replied not bothering to look up from his parchment which he was furiously scribbling on. "You could have come earlier. Katherine's been put to bed."

"I assumed but it was the only time I could come. I've been strong armed into helping prepare a wedding."

"Interesting career choice." Henry let the quill drop on top of the paper and sat back in his chair, finally looking at Draco. "You've not been caught then. I'm impressed."

"I'm amazed." Draco admitted though a bit flatly. Henry stood from his desk and walked around it.

"The Death Eaters are gaining power. I've had to quit the Ministry. Scrimgeour doesn't hold the power he once did and the tides starting to turn." They walked together out the office and towards the steps upstairs.

"What do you think is going to happen? Do you think you're in danger?"

"If I'm not now, I will be soon. I've made my feelings towards the Death Eaters plain and now your father has escaped," Henry's jaw tightened at the mention of him, "It's looking quite likely that we'll be targeted."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm moving Katherine and Orchid into a safe house tomorrow. You may not see us for a while but it's the only way to ensure our protection."

They had reached the bedroom which Draco had seen so many times before. Elizabeth had shown it many times in memories. The dressing room was now the nursery of his little sister and from the door he was able to see her sleeping, with Orchid sleeping in the bed beside her.

She looked extremely peaceful and innocent and Draco understood Henry's unwillingness to wake her.

Draco looked at the dressing table with the mirror and the ornaments set upon it. One of the little jewellery boxes rattled. Then stopped. Then there was another rattle again. The box seemed to be trembling. Other objects seemed to be trembling to. The chandelier above was starting to shake. Draco and Henry looked around. The floor was trembling. Orchid woke up and looked around wildly. All three of them drew their wands.

"They've found us. They're coming."

Orchid leapt from the bed and scooped up Katherine who had woken and started to cry in earnest. Draco soon had her thrust into his arms.

"GO! Take her and _go_!" Orchid cried before running down the stairs with her wand at the ready. Draco looked at Henry.

"What about you!" Draco shouted as Henry began to run with his cousin.

"_It's too late! They know they about us! They don't know about you and her! You wanted to prove yourself Malfoy! Then do it! Keep her alive! GO!"_

Draco gripped her tighter and then last thing he saw was Henry and Orchid ready for combat as he Disapparated.

* * *

><p>Hermione had refused to move away from the bedroom window. Her eyes were fixated on the courtyard. Luna had woken up and tried to keep her mind off it by discussing the possibilities of the existence of crossbred goblins and mermaids but Hermione couldn't relax.<p>

The night sky was completely starless that night and there was a bitter wind. The atmosphere was tense and unforgiving. Just like the world they lived in today. Hermione stroked her bump. She felt guilt for the millionth time for bringing an innocent baby into this kind of world. She knew there was no guarantees to protect the child. All she had was her love. It had been enough for Harry. It may have cost Lily Evans her life but that seemed like a small price to pay for your own child.

There was a loud crack that echoed out and crash. And then a cry. A child's cry.

Hermione pressed her nose to the window. Draco was on the ground, looking shaken and clutching something close to his chest. She peered down. He regained his footing and she saw it was baby girl who looked distressed and frightened.

"What the hell…"

She leapt from the window and ran out of the bedroom, not caring who she woke. Her loud footsteps seemed to have woken Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were getting off the sofa bed, looking confused by the time she reached the kitchen.

The baby was still crying by the time she got to Draco's side. He was unharmed yet clearly in a state of shock. Hermione went with instinct and took the baby off him, hushing it with soothing noises. She was a pretty little thing. One glance at her eyes alerted her to who it was she was nursing.

Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Luna and half the house came scurrying out after them. Mrs. Weasley stopped in her tracks at the sight of the baby.

"What… how… what?" Was all she could manage.

Draco just looked at Hermione and suddenly his legs gave way. Hermione let out a small cry which cause Katherine to cry again. Mr. Weasley helped Draco back on his feet and got him inside. Hermione looked at the baby in her arms. Whatever had happened it was bad. And it meant that now Draco was now the sole guardian of the baby. The very thought nearly made her legs give way too.


	50. Chapter 50

**I'm getting bad at this. My update times are appalling but alas I never change. I've had to delete two chapters that were author notes as some were saying that it was against the rules to submit chapters that weren't really chapters. If you've reviewed my past chapters, you might not be able to review this one. If you could post one as a guest I'd be very grateful. Hope you like this chapter. Worked quite hard on it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>The Burrow did not resume their sleep that night. While they made sure not to wake Fleur's parents, Fleur or Bill as to not ruin their day, there were many hushed whispers and dashing about. Mr. Weasley sat Draco in his usual chair beside the fire and got him a brandy to try and stop the shaking. He leapt through the green flames of the Floo Network to raise the alarm about the Wilcox Manor attack.<p>

Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Charlie, Neville and Ginny all stumbled downstairs, looking tired but oddly alert. They were bemused at the sight of Hermione rocking a two-year-old with brown hair and grey, tearful eyes in an attempt to quell the little one crying. She seemed shaken and confused of this place she had been thrust into. Luna joined Hermione in trying to cheer up Katherine and eventually the toddler was lulled into sleep.

Mrs. Weasley tried to gently question Draco as to what happened. He just kept shaking his head and muttering "They're gone." She tried to shoo the others to bed but, as the sun was coming up, it was time for everyone to get ready for the day ahead anyway. Mrs. Weasley took Hermione to a side and asked gently who the little girl was. Hermione sighed. Why prolong the shock?

"She's Katherine. Draco's half sister." She walked to the kitchen to make a very strong cup of tea as Mrs. Weasley gaped like her old goldfish.

The sun came further up into the sky and the Delacours rose along with Fleur and Bill. They were perplexed at the scene and were quickly taken to one side by Charlie who, in hushed whispers, explained what happened.

Mr. Weasley stepped out of the fire place half an hour later.

"Well? What's happening?" Mrs. Weasley asked at once.

"We found nothing at the Manor. The Death Eaters had left. But there were two bodies. A man and a young woman."

Draco closed his eyes and held his head in his hands. Gone. They were all gone. The entire Wilcox family dead. Except the one he had grabbed and pulled with him. His father had a lot to answer for.

Draco was put to bed in Mr and Mrs. Wealsey's room, he couldn't even be bothered to argue where he slept, he was so exhausted. His last thought as his head hit the pillow was wondering if Elizabeth would get to see her brother and cousin as they passed through the veil.

* * *

><p>Hermione tried to tame her hair as best she could in Ginny's mirror. She had brewed some more potion for her hair so it was unusually sleek. Yet it still wouldn't seem to go right. Maybe it was because her heart wasn't really into looking her best today.<p>

The wedding was going ahead as planned, of course it was, and Mrs. Weasley had set to work. She was determined not to let the tragedy mar the day as Scrimgeour visit had done to Harry's birthday. Draco wouldn't have been able to take part in the celebration anyway. Many Weasley family members would be there and they wouldn't be so interested in their relative marrying a part-Veela if a declared dead man came strolling into the tent and helping himself to Butterbeer.

Her dress was pretty but framed her growing stomach. She smiled fondly. As hard as pregnancy was on her lower back, it was comforting knowing she was never alone.

She felt sad. She'd never met Henry but felt like she knew him. From what she had read and from what Draco had told her, he seemed like a good man. She could understand his animosity towards Katherine, though she didn't condone it, but he'd done his best for the little girl. She'd put the little girl down to sleep in an old crib provided by Mrs. Weasley in the room with Draco. She'd marvelled at how different the two siblings looked. There was not a trace of blonde hair on Katherine's head though she was a little pale. Her eyes though gave away her paternity.

She brushed down her dress and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Draco was awoken by a cry. Instinctively, he sat bolt upright in bed and looked around, going for his wand. He was stopped in his tracks when he realised it was the cry of a child. Looking around, dazed and confused, he spotted the crib and the nights events came back to him.<p>

Scooting off the bed slowly, he looked in at the baby who was grizzling. His sister looked as miserable as he felt. Slowly, and with reluctance, he picked her up and held her close. Her grizzling continued but not so much.

This was brand new territory for Draco. He'd never been left alone with a baby before. There was always Orchid or Henry in the background. He looked around for some clue as to what she wanted. Was she hungry? What could he feed her? He gently rocked himself back and forth in what he hoped was a soothing motion as he tried to think.

"Oh good, you're awake."

He turned around. Luna was standing in the doorway. He nearly had to blink. She was wearing a bright yellow dress. So bright he was surprised it didn't burn out his retinas. And, more importantly, she was holding a little bowl and a spoon that could only be meant for a child.

"I think she's hungry."

Luna nodded. "Yes, I thought as much." She placed the bowl down on the bed and walked over to where he was standing. With gentleness Draco wished he possessed, Luna scooped up Katherine and sat down on the bed, with her on her lap. Her grizzling had gone down to the odd whimper now.

Draco spied the bowl. It was full of pale gunk. His experiences with Luna's cooking made him weary.

"What exactly is that?"

"Mashed up banana. She only has a few baby teeth." Luna said this in her usual musical way as though it was as obvious to her as the fact the grass was green. Though with Luna, whether she truly believed the grass _was _green was always debatable.

Slowly, she started feeding Katherine and any whimpers or crying stopped completely. Draco sat beside her on the bed and just watched. Watched them both. Luna made it seem so natural. Eventually, she was all done and Katherine sat happily on her lap, looking around.

"How do you do that?" Draco asked before he could stop himself.

"Well, you get a fork and mash the banana into a paste-"

"No! Not the banana. That. This. How do you just… know what to do with child?"

Luna looked at the baby and then at Draco. "You just have to think from their point of view. And instinct. Go with your gut." Luna idly twirled one of Katherine's hairs around her finger. "She's very pretty."

"Yeah, she is."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah… neither did I until very recently." He moved a stray hair out of Katherine's face. "Bit of a shock."

"The family that died were her mother's."

"Yes."

Luna nodded, still with a gentle smile. "You know, just because you look like your father, doesn't mean you'll be the same sort of father he was."

Wow. Luna was never a fan of sugar-coating statements.

"How do you know?" He asked, with a dark, bitter scoff. "I'm hardly a natural. And now I've got my own baby on the way. I barely know what to do with this one."

"You've had her an hour. It takes time."

"Luna, if there's one thing none of us have right now, it's time."

"Maybe. But you saved her. And you went back just to find out if she was ok, even though it put your life on the line. I think that says a lot about your capacity to put her first. Which is what a baby needs. Someone to put them first."

Draco squirmed a bit. He wasn't heroic. He grabbed the baby and ran. Henry and Orchid had been the courageous, selfless ones and they were dead for their troubles. Selfless wasn't his style. Years of being the Malfoy heir had seen to that.

Luna stood up with Katherine in her arms. "I'll take her downstairs. I want to show her the gnomes. It's important that children are comfortable around them. They may seem vicious but they bring marvellous luck."

"Okay but make sure they don't bite her!" Draco said.

"See, there's another one. Worrying about them constantly." With a little smile, she walked out of the bedroom. Draco shook his head and walked to the window. The guests were entering the tent, all dressed in their best, for the ceremony. He spotted the distinctive form of his lover, dressed in lilac with her swollen stomach beautifully framed. She looked somewhat removed from the scene and deep in thought.

She was joined by Luna and Katherine moments later. The two women talked and Hermione fondly tickled Katherine under her chin, causing his sister to flail her arms in what he could imagine was delight and amusement. He smiled at the sight before retreating away from the view of the window.

* * *

><p>The wedding was very beautiful. There was a calmness that had fallen over the entire tent as they watched the cool, calm red-haired man marry the beautiful French lady. Luna had watched from the back with Katherine still resting in her arms as the ceremony played out. Hermione was stood beside Ginny. She looked very calm, all the more impressive when Ron's Aunt had declared loudly how disgusting it was that girls Hermione's age were bringing children into the world. Even Luna was socially aware enough to know that it was not an appropriate thing to say.<p>

Neville stood at the back with her throughout. Luna imagined that he felt a little out of place as he wasn't particularly close on an emotional level with the Weasleys. She looked up at him at a few points. She wondered idly if their wedding would be like this. She wouldn't wear white. White was a sign of purity and her and Neville had sailed that boat over the horizon months ago. No-one except Draco and Hermione even knew of their plans to marry. She didn't particularly want to hear from people how young her and Neville were to be doing this.

After an hour of enjoying the party that followed the wedding, Luna and Neville took Katherine back towards the house to see Draco again. He had remained hidden in the house the entire time. Luna had only opened the door to the bedroom when Luna saw a flash of light illuminated the outside through the window. Then all hell had broke lose.

* * *

><p>Draco's eyes fluttered open. At first, he didn't register where he was. This wasn't the bedroom he'd fallen asleep in yesterday. He looked to his side. Hermione was still fast asleep beside him. Oh, yes. He remembered now.<p>

The Patronus had echoed so loud that Hermione, Neville, Luna and himself had been able to hear Kingsely's booming voice from the upstairs bedroom of the Burrow. He'd been one of the first to register it's meaning. The Death Eaters had began to swoop through the tent as clouds of black smoke when he grabbed hold of Hermione and Luna. Luna clutched Katherine tight and Neville caught hold of her shoulders. They had all Disapparated together and landed, rather harshly, on the floor of the kitchen of Grimmald Place.

It had been a rough night. Katherine had cried for nearly half an hour due to the rather uncomfortable journey. How none of them had been splinched he would never know. Hermione had been nearly hysterical with worry as to the fate of Harry, Ron and all the others. Kreacher had said some rather vile things about Hermione's heritage which had prompted Draco to threaten Kreacher with violence. This had only caused Hermione to be even more upset. Draco had barely listened as she lectured him about how elves were creatures too. Draco couldn't have cared less in that moment whether Kreacher was Merlin's godson; he couldn't take anymore shit.

Luna and Neville had retreated to bed and Hermione had settled Katherine to sleep in the spare bed beside theirs. Hermione didn't get to sleep until extremely late. He knew this as he had lain wide awake beside her.

He knew he should get up and get on with the day but he didn't move. He remained on his side, wide awake, listening to the silence. The peace. Precious peace. Hermione looked relaxed in her slumber though the furrowed brow clearly indicated that she wasn't at peace even asleep. Katherine had fallen asleep sucking her thumb. He envied children in that moment. They were so… oblivious as to what it was they had been born into. They didn't understand the fear their parents lived with. Of the war, of the threat of losing them, or just how to get through the day. Katherine was the daughter of a Death Eater who had murdered her mother. She didn't know this. She didn't know the impact it would undoubtedly have on her life. Draco did. He lived with the impact of his parents actions. His eyes went to Hermione's stomach. Would their baby have to deal with such consequences should they do something wrong? Of course… of course it would. It was all an endless cycle. It was a depressing thought.

He thought of Elizabeth. Was she with him now? She went wherever her daughter went so it was likely. Had she seen Henry and Orchid? Or had they passed over to Edward and Meleyna? It was impossible to know.

He lay beside Hermione for another hour, counting the cracks in the ceiling and watching a spider crawl from one end of the room to the other with bored interest. Eventually Katherine woke up and began to fidget. He didn't feel as nervous, getting out of bed and picking her up this time. He remembered what Luna said, use your instincts. Well, it was breakfast time so he'd hazard a guess that she was hungry. She didn't cry for much longer when Draco hushed her gently. She seemed to be getting used to his presence a little now. Maybe she recognised that he was of her blood though he doubted it. She was only nineteen months.

He turned around to find Hermione sitting up in bed. She looked a little tense but was smiling at the sight before her.

"You're good with her."

"Not really." He dismissed, "I'm just not as frightened of her as I was."

"Babies don't bite."

"They can." He corrected.

"Yeah, well, she hasn't got all her teeth yet." She swung her legs out of bed and approached. "I'll get her breakfast ready if you like."

"It's okay, I'll do it." He looked at Katherine as she yawned in his arms. "I've got to learn, haven't I?"

Hermione nodded slowly. With a sigh, they left the bedroom and went to work getting through the day.

They received news quite quickly. Lupin granted them a visit to deliver news. Harry, Ginny, Ron and all the others had managed to escape to Shell Cottage, unharmed. Hermione sagged with relief at this news and even Draco himself relaxed. Potter was alive; that was good. The Death Eaters were rising however and the Order was slowly being driven underground. Lupin also had some more news: Tonks was pregnant. He looked however as grim and ashen-faced as when Hermione had announced that she was having a child. Draco and Hermione exchanged looks but said nothing.

"I must go." Lupin announced after a short time. "But I will send word soon as to what we will do."

"Wait!" Hermione cried and grabbed hold of something small that looked like a purple beaded purse. She thrust it into Lupin's hand. "Give this to Harry. It will help him to do what needs to be done." Lupin looked like he was as confused as Draco but nodded and departed.

* * *

><p>A month passed in 15 Grimmald Place and the four teenagers had gotten into something of a routine. Hermione and Luna had persuaded Draco, after many, many unpleasant incidents, to be a little kinder to Kreacher. The transformation had been incredible. The place was now cleaner and not so derelict. It had even led to Hermione discovering the identity of R.A.B and Kreacher relaying the story of the Horcrux. She had owled this information to Harry quickly and in full detail who had replied with deepest thanks.<p>

Luna and Neville kept to themselves, busying themselves reading books and writing to the Order to ask for any news. Neville's grandmother wrote most days with updates on how the family were bearing up.

Draco busied himself with cleaning the house. Come September, he would be on the receiving end of his own army. They had a plan. Any member of Slytherin who were injured or afraid would be taken into the Bunker and tended to. If they wanted an escape, they would be able to sneak them out through the secret exit in the Room of Requirement that led to the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade. They would be able to apparate out. There was a charm to detect people coming into Hogsmeade but not to detect them leaving.

Hermione had written to Professor McGonagall. She needed help getting back inside the school and decided that she trusted the elderly witch enough to tell her of the Bunker. Professor McGonagall had written back, amazed at what Hermione had told her, but agreeing to help. The Floo Network on her home would be open in order for her to return to Hogwarts a day early. She said that Luna and Hermione could travel with her from her home. No one would question the Floo being open for a teacher and the door of her office was locked from the inside so no-one would spot them enter. Hermione's affection for the Transfiguration teacher swelled in her chest. She did feel a prickling worry however at coming face-to-face with her Head of House. Professor McGonagall had no idea that Hermione was pregnant and she was quite certain that McGonagall would be overjoyed either. The idea of disappointing her made Hermione want to cry.

She was now half way through her fourth month of pregnancy and the changes were evident. The morning sickness was over, for which she was hugely grateful, but her hormones were all over the place. She was more prone to tears than she had ever been before and she also found she had developed a rather frightful temper. When she had discovered the Muggleborn registration idea from the Ministry, she had actually shot a fire spell at the newspaper, which also meant that the wooden table had also gone up in flames. She'd been a little too forceful with her wand. Luckily, Luna was quick with a water charm.

Her body was getting much bigger. Not just her stomach but her breasts. She quite liked this side-effect. She'd always been slightly self-conscious of her chest. Her lower back ached a lot though. She was now able to know the baby's sex if she wanted and Luna had offered to take a look. She had declined however. She wanted it to be a surprise. Draco wasn't so keen on waiting as he was impatient to know whether he was to have a son or daughter but Hermione's temper was not to be trifled.

There was also another side effect to this stage of pregnancy. One that Draco was very fond of. Hermione was constantly in a state of high sexuality and she found herself noticing everything Draco did. The way his fridge fell over his eyes, the way he rolled up his sleeves to expose his forearms and the way he licked his lips from time to time. Everything he did turned her on.

Draco was, in fact, very aware of Hermione's sudden sexuality and was making it worth his while. He was normally the one to initiate sex so for Hermione to come to him was an enormous turn on for him. It was such a departure from her gentle yet timid manner that he couldn't help himself from wanting to take full advantage. He was aware of the way he stretched his body in front of her, feigning a stiff back, and how he licked his lips. It normally resulted in Hermione grabbing hold of him and dragging him upstairs. He wasn't entirely heartless though; once she had made her move, he met her touch for touch.

The month had passed far too quickly. In three days, Hermione would be leaving for the Bunker with Luna and Neville while Draco stayed in Grimmald Place with Katherine. Every time they made love, it was becoming more and more intense and almost overwhelming. Soon they would be separated again with only letters to communicate with. Hermione needed Draco more than ever and the idea of leaving him again was frightening and devastating. She knew Draco had grown stronger and more independent. He had also leant how to take care of Katherine ably and well. It didn't quell the worry deep in her chest.

The day before Hermione would be travelling to McGonagall's with Luna came. Neville too would be leaving to go home to his grandmother and board the train back to school the normal way. The mood was subdued. Kreacher and Luna had cooked a rather appetising dinner of tomato soup and fresh crusty bread and they had all sat down at the table to eat it. Katherine was being fed by Luna and smacked her lips happily at the soup. Nobody said very much.

The Daily Prophet lay on the worktop of the kitchen. The front page was mainly a picture of Snape's face, scowling up at the ceiling. He was now the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Outrage was met by this. Neville had put his head in his hands and even Luna had gone very quiet at the news. Hermione and Draco had acted as outraged as they could but the eye contact they had shared gave away to one another their true feelings of relief. Hogwarts would be a little safe for now. It was also certain confirmation for Draco that Snape was still held in high esteem with Voldemort which was also a blessed relief.

Hermione kept glancing up from her food and sneaking glances at Draco, who was sat across from her. He too kept looking up from his food. There was something about their gaze that made Hermione think that he could read her mind without the use of Legilimens. It was probably painted quite plainly on her face.

They finished their dinner and Luna picked up Katherine, who was yawning and looked in desperate need of a nap.

"I'm going to put her down for a nap." Luna said breezily. "Neville, come and help me." Neville left the kitchen in tow with Luna.

Hermione listened to their retreating footsteps up the stairs before she moved at all. She was at the sink where the dinner bowls were sitting in need of a wash. She knew full well Kreacher would do them if she asked but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was taking advantage.

She could feel Draco coming up behind her and felt her breath catch as he placed the bowl in the sink. His body was right up against her back and his breath was on her neck. He didn't retreat away once his cutlery was in the sink. Instead, he moved her hair away from her neck and kissed her just below her ear. Hermione had to suppress a whimper. He _knew _what kissing her on that spot did to her…

Hermione turned to look up at him. Draco didn't say a word but took her hand and began to pull her towards the kitchen door. It seemed he wasn't in the mood for games today.

They climbed the stairs silently. They both knew what was going to happen and they both wanted it to.

Draco shut the door to their room and locked it before casting a Silencing charm around the room. Hermione stood on one side of the bed, waiting. Draco eventually walked to his side of the bed and for a while they just stood there, staring at each other, not a word spoken between them.

Draco finally started to unbutton his shirt, his eyes still refusing to move from Hermione. In some sort of bold inspiration, Hermione began pulling off her jumper. She'd never undressed in front of him before. She'd always allowed him to do the undressing for her. So as they took off a piece of clothing before each other one at a time, she felt more naked than she ever had. Her new curves and growing bump made her feel more womanly than ever before.

When they were finally naked, they met in the middle of the bed and let their lips meet. It was the gentlest that Draco had ever kissed her and, whilst it was obvious that temptation to grab each other and assert once and for all how they belong to one another and no one else, Hermione understood that this wasn't just sex. It was goodbye.

Hermione closed her eyes to the sensation of Draco's naked form on hers. She closed her eyes at the sensation of him kissing her neck. She was careful not to give into her desire to moan. The silence between them as they did this made it all the more intense. The absence of words increased the sensations that made her so deliciously warm in certain key areas of her body.

Draco stroked as much of her body as he could whilst continuing to assault her neck. Staying quiet was becoming impossible and Hermione had to release some breathless gasps and her hands flew to the headboard when Draco touched her sensitive flesh.

His eyes were nearly more black than silver from his dilated pupils. Hermione let go of the headboard and grasped his erection in her little hand, moving it slowly. Draco sucked in a sharp breath but still didn't make any other sound.

After a few agonising moments of touching and taunting, Draco grabbed hold of Hermione and flipped them over, placing her on top of him. Hermione suddenly wasn't feeling so confident. She became more aware of her naked body on display and had never had sex in this position before. She wasn't sure what to do.

Sensing her unease (and her terrified expression) Draco's eyes warmed and he nodded slowly as though to reassure her that it was okay. His eyes roamed over her body and Hermione blushed at the hunger in his expression. It seemed seeing her in all her glory, with his child growing inside her, did things to Draco she never would have imagined. Who knew? Then Hermione's mind went wonderfully blank when Draco seared up inside her and filled her to the hilt.

Grasping her hips, Draco slowly guided her and showed her how to move. Hermione let her head fall back as she surrendered herself over to the feeling and eventually picking up the pace. Draco didn't protest, didn't say a word, when Hermione grabbed hold of his hands and pinned them down. He didn't say anything but his eyes were egging her on.

_Go on, take it, take it all. It's yours._

Hermione screwed up her eyes as she could feel her insides contract and the tension getting tighter and tighter. She wanted it all. Wanted this man. And she was going to lose him _again. _The anger at the world caused her to thrash about wildly and speed up her hips. She shuddered out her release and swallowed down her cry. Draco wrenched his hands out of her grasp and sat up, catching hold of her in a sitting position and growled into her throat as he too reached his peak.

Sated and slightly sweaty, Hermione opened her eyes to find that tears had formed in them. Gripping Draco all the more tightly and burying her face in his shoulder, she tried to speak.

"I… I don't want…"

"I know." Draco answered without her finishing. Though from his tone, Hermione had the feeling that he knew all too well what she was going to say. Falling back on the bed with Draco still buried inside her, Hermione let the tears silently fall. "I know." He repeated.

* * *

><p>The next morning was difficult all around. Luna and Hermione had packed their things, ready to leave and Neville was also ready to go home. Draco had busied himself, looking after Katherine. He soon found that she liked it when he enchanted the books to fly around as though they were butterflies. He'd have to remember that for whenever she got grouchy.<p>

Kreacher was looking thoroughly miserable. Although Draco was his master, he had come quite attached to Luna and even to Hermione. Draco was quite sure he could hear him snivelling in the kitchen when he had passed the door.

Soon it was midday and time for them to leave. Neville and Luna were going to be fine. Luna was essentially going to be where he was, albeit in secret, so there was no heartbreak to be felt between the two. Neville had been a little awkward in saying goodbye as had Draco, who was still not completely comfortable with showing emotion. The two boys settled for shaking hands and 'Good luck' each. Luna, however, had simply gone for hugging Draco around the middle in a way that reminded him of when she'd hugged him goodbye when he'd left for the Astrology Tower, the night he was supposed to have died.

"I'll miss you." She said gently. Draco had awkwardly patted her back. He hoped that Luna was able to convey from it that the feeling was mutual. He would miss her. A lot.

For Hermione, Luna and Neville had tactfully left the room. He didn't really know what to say. Last night, without even saying anything, all the anger, frustration, lust and love had poured out of them. He wanted to say a number of things. To look after herself and the baby, to not do anything stupid and noble if it meant putting her own life at risk, to remember he loved her, to just… stay alive. He didn't say any of that. Hermione kept opening and closing her mouth like a breathless fish but she didn't say anything either. In the end, they did the one thing that they had gotten quite good at. They caught hold of one another and kissed until they were breathless. He placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

"I'd die for you two. You know that, don't you?"

"I know." Hermione said, her forehead pressed against his. "I've known for a long time." They both looked down at their wrists. The evidence that Draco really would die to protect them still marked on their skin.

Draco finally let go of her and at last Hermione turned and walked out the door, to join Luna and Neville on the journey. Draco didn't look back behind him as she left. He'd only try and drag her back. He listened to the footsteps, the door opening and closing and then the silence all around him. It was a hollow feeling when he realised it wasn't comforting at all this time but empty.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Luna and Neville used a Disillusionment charm to leave the house and were a few streets away when they finally lifted it. Neville bid the girls goodbye before dashing off to meet his grandmother who would be waiting for him in a nearby café. Hermione and Luna disapparated in an alleyway.<p>

Hermione looked up at the house they had re-appeared in front of. It was a Victorian house with a slate roof. It fitted McGonagall to a tee. Detached yet impressive. Sucking in a breath, Hermione knocked the door.

Minerva McGonagall opened the door. She was dressed in her teaching robe with her hair in a bun. She looked as she always did. Hardly surprising as she was about to return to Hogwarts.

"Ah Miss. Granger, Miss. Lovegood. You're here. Come in."

Hermione walked over the fresh hold. She had put a disillusionment charm on her stomach. She didn't want to break the news on the doorstep.

McGonagall's house was quite nice. It had a formal feel to the place and the living room held an enormous bookcase that looked like it was struggling to hold all the spell books it was trying to hold upon it. Luna was looking at the television with interest. It seemed McGonagall was a fan of Muggle technology from time to time. The idea of McGonagall watching soap operas was amusing.

McGonagall came into the living room.

"I'm glad to see you both." She said and her face was surprisingly earnest. "I've been worried of your fate. What with your Muggleborn status, Granger and the manner in which your father died, Lovegood."

"Why are you not the new Head teacher of Hogwarts, Professor?" Luna asked. McGonagall's lips thinned.

"Because," she announced, "I am not a supporter in victimising the pupils." McGonagall started pacing. "This year is going to be difficult. We must be cautious as to not lose our jobs but we must protect the pupils!" Hermione couldn't help but feel a knot of fear form in her stomach. To see someone as rational and calm as McGonagall look so worried was a wake-up call if ever one was needed. McGonagall turned to the two girls. "Are you sure that this Bunker is safe?"

"Yes. I'd never even heard of it or read about it until Dumbledore showed me." Hermione reasoned. "We'll be undetected."

"I had heard rumours but I never thought they had actually built the Bunker. It had just been an idea." McGonagall pondered. "Still, it is a good thing now." McGonagall stopped pacing a moment and looked at Hermione. "Something doesn't quite seem right though. Why are you not with Potter and Weasley? You three are inseparable."

"I'm not… able to come with them."

"And why not?"

Hermione heaved a sigh and decided now was as good a time as any. With a flick of her wand, she lifted the charm on her stomach. McGonagall stared in disbelief and went very pale.

"Miss. Lovegood, could you give us a moment?" The command was evident in her voice. Luna walked from the room without a word. Hermione tried to keep her head held high but felt like she was physically shrinking like a dying flower.

"I must say Miss. Granger, I am lost for words. How in the name of Merlin did this come to be?"

"It wasn't planned-"

"Well, its quite clear it wasn't planned!" McGonagall declared in an exasperated tone. "You would have to be completely dense if you had planned to bring a child into all this. I had no idea you were even-" McGonagall didn't finish and Hermione was all too happy for that. She didn't want to be discussing that aspect of her life, Head of House or not.

"Who's the father?"

Hermione twisted her mouth. "It's better for all concerned if you don't know." She knew it would probably be narrowed down in McGonagall's mind to Harry or Ron but she would have to live with that for the time being.

"Is this the reason Dumbledore told you of the Bunker?"

"He believed that I should keep the baby. He thought that there was a way I could both help and keep the baby safe."

"Yes… yes, that sounds like Albus." McGonagall sighed. "I must say I'm disappointed, Miss. Granger. But I believe that if you believe that you can cope with this… well, you are technically an adult now. I must accept your judgement." McGonagall's tone was rueful.

Hermione nodded. She knew McGonagall was disappointed and probably more angry than she let on. But she had faced worse.

"Well, I think we should get a move on." McGonagall called Luna back into the room and took some Floo Powder out of the pot. "We'll all have to go in one. They'll detect multiple uses on the regulation network. The Ministry has been infiltrated." McGonagall, Hermione and Luna all stepped into the grate side by side, which was a bit of a squash. McGonagall called out the name "HOGWARTS" loud and clear and threw the powder down. In a flash, they were spinning back toward the castle.


End file.
